Moments
by Kates89
Summary: a bunch of one shots showing Messer family moments
1. Castles and Dragons

**First off I've changed my pen name, I used to be xxPINKxx .This came to me last night after I heard the news of CSI NY being cancelled :( in later chapters I want to include Mini Messer number 2, but I can't think of a name for him, so any ideas would be more than helpful :) Oh, I haven't had anyone read over this story so if there are any mistakes I do apologise, Enjoy!**

Lindsay opened the front door to her new house and heard laughing coming from inside the living room, she closed the door quietly as not to disturb whatever was going on inside and then slipped her coat off and hung it up, then toed her shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack next to Lucy's pink converse.

She walked over and opened the living room door and was surprised by what she saw, all the furniture had been shifted around there was sheets hung over the newly shifted furniture and boxes that they had just used to unpack were spread around the room. Lucy's head then appeared out of one of the boxes she had one of her crowns on her head "What's going on here?" Lindsay smiled walking over to her four year old daughter and kneeling down beside the box.

"Me and Daddy made a castle" Lucy told her excitedly. She stood up to revel that she was in her Snow White dress. "I'm the princess and Daddy is the king"

Lindsay heard a bang from the kitchen "Is that Daddy In there?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded "He's fighting the dragon Mummy, don't go in there, it might eat you!"

Lindsay laughed and stood up "I'll be careful Luce I promise" she walked over towards the kitchen door and she felt Lucy grab her hand as she did so "Coming to look after your Mummy?" she asked looking down at Lucy. Who nodded and grinned up at her. Lindsay opened the kitchen door to find more boxes stacked up and Danny dressed in another crown and one of his jumpers wrapped around his shoulders as a cloak hitting the boxes with a long cardboard tube.

"I think its dead Luce!" he smiled, then looked up and noticed Lindsay stood there laughing at him with Lucy peeking at the 'dragon' from behind Lindsay's legs.

"You being our daughters knight in shining armour?" Lindsay giggled as she picked Lucy up and then walked over to Danny who lent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course I am" he said proudly. "We don't like big scary fire breathing dragon do we Princess Lucy?"

"No, he was really scary but he gone now thanks to my Daddy" she leant over in Lindsay's arms and kissed Danny's cheek "Thank you"

"Anytime Princess" he smiled taking her out of Lindsay's arms. "You know what Luce, if you're a princess and I'm a king, then I think there is something missing, what could that be?"

Lucy thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up "a queen Daddy, you need a queen!" she said excitedly. Then she came to another conclusion "Mummy, you can be the queen, will you do it Mummy? Please?" she looked at Lindsay with her big blue eyes the same as Danny's which Lindsay couldn't say no to.

"Of course I will baby" Lindsay smiled

"Yay!" Lucy wiggled out of Danny's arms and grabbed Lindsay's hand and started to pull her "Come on Mummy we gots to go find you a queen outfit, and I'll find you a crown to wear too" she led Lindsay upstairs and into her new pink bedroom. "Right Mummy, you sit on my bed why I look for a crown" Lindsay smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and did as she was told. She watched as Lucy dug around in her clothes closet and then appeared with a silver crown with pink diamonds in. "Perfect" Lucy smiled and then went over and placed the crown on Lindsay's head. "Can I put some pretties on you?" Lindsay knew that Lucy was referring to make up.

"I'm sure we can find a little bit in my room that you can put on me" Lindsay smiled adjusting the crown on her head and then stood up and led Lucy to her and Danny's room.

"You're gonna be the prettiest queen in the whole land" Lucy said as she climbed up on her parents' bed. Lindsay went over to her dressing table and started to find out bits of make-up that Lucy could use on her. She finally found a lipstick, some blusher and a few eye shadows that she was prepared to let the four year old use.

"Here you go" she put the collection of make-up on the bed next to Lucy and then brought over the stool from the dressing table and placed it at the end of the bed and sat on it she then pushed her hair behind her ears "Right I'm ready for you to make me pretty"

"You are already pretty Mummy, I just going to make you prettier" Lucy said as she undid the lipstick. Lindsay had to hold back the tears from Lucy's comment; she could come out with such sweet things at times.

Carefully Lucy ran the lipstick across Lindsay's lips, she stuck her tongue out a little bit between her own lips in concentration. Once the lipstick was applied Lucy took out the blusher and ran the big brush over Lindsay's cheeks then she got the eye shadow and ran the brush through the green powder "Close your eyes Mummy" Lindsay shut her eyes and Lucy then carefully spread the thick green powder over Lindsay's eye lids. "Oooh Mummy you look so bewtiful!" Lucy smiled admiring her work. Lindsay got up and went to look in the mirror, she was a little taken back by her bright red cheeks and lips and her thick dark green eye lids.

She turned and looked at Lucy "Wow baby, you've done a great job" Lucy smiled at her proudly, then got off the bed and walked over to Lindsay's closet.

"We need to find you a dress now" she pulled the closet open and started to look for a dress, she yanked at one and it fell to the floor "This one"

Lindsay picked the fallen dress up and looked at it, it was the dress she had worn when she first came to New York and had gone to the opera. She remembered how she had been called to a crime scene down on the subway tracks and how Danny had greeted her "_Well hello Miss Monroe"_ she smiled at the memory, and then remembered how low cut the dress was. "I don't think this one fits me anymore Luce" she lied as she hung the dress back up.

"Well you should get rid of it then; you always get rid of the stuff that doesn't fit me no more"

"I know Luce, I should really but it's kind of a special dress" Lindsay found a pretty green dress in her cupboard. At least it goes with the eye shadow, she thought to herself. "What about this one Lucy?" she held up the dress that was knee length, floaty and had three quarter length sleeves.

Lucy looked the dress up and down "I like it and I thinks Daddy will like it too" she giggled.

Lindsay got undressed and then slipped the dress on, adjusted the crown on her head and then her and Lucy made their way down stairs. Danny noticed them and made a little fanfare noise as they came down to which both girls giggled at. "Doesn't Mummy look pretty?" Lucy asked as she made her way over to Danny. Danny looked at her wife with her face thick with make-up, looking more like a clown than a queen, but Danny thought she still looked beautiful. He loved the fact that she had let Lucy apply her make-up and got all dressed up just to play a make believe game with her.

"Mummy looks beautiful Lucy; you've done a good job on that make-up. Both my girls are the most beautiful girls in the whole wide world" he told her.

"And my Daddy is the most handsomest Daddy in the whole wide world" Lucy hugged his leg as she returned the compliment.

"Right then my girls, shall we storm this castle?" he asked

"Daddy it's our castle, we can't 'storm' it" Lucy giggled as she made her way over to their sheet and box castle.

All three of them climbed into the little castle that Danny and Lucy had made earlier. They played in there all afternoon, drinking tea from Lucy's tea set and King Daddy had to go and fight another fire breathing dragon and then he had to kiss his queen who had been put into a sleep for a hundred years.

Later that evening Danny and Lindsay had decided that the three of them could sleep in the castle for one night and then they could tidy it all up in the morning. So the sleeping bags had been dragged out the cupboard and Danny had spent a good half hour blowing up air mattresses with the pump. But finally they were all settled in their castle with Lucy in her princess pyjamas. "This has been the bestest day" Lucy smiled sleepily.

"I'm glad you had fun princess" Danny lent over and gave her a kiss and Lindsay then did the same. Lucy then snuggled down into her sleeping bag and cuddled her stuffed rabbit and soon dozed off.

"Your such a brilliant Dad Danny" Lindsay told him as she snuggled up to him in there double sleeping bag. "Where did you get the idea from to do all of this?"

"We were watching Snow White and Luce said she wished she could live in a castle, so I told her how Louie and I used to build dens with the furniture when we were kids. She then wanted me to build her a castle"

"And you made her day by doing so" she placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"I did, didn't I" he said proudly kissing the top of Lindsay's head and then hugged her close and soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Daisies and Memories

**So its probably not much help but I thought seeing as we had such bad news yesterday I would post a second chapter of my new story up today :)**

Lucy sat on the grass picking daisies in her yellow summer dress that Stella had brought her back from Greece last time she visited and her white sun hat. Danny and Lindsay were sat a few feet away on their picnic blanket, just chatting and watching their daughter. Soon Lucy got up and wandered over to her parents carrying all her daisies carefully. "I got you some flowers Mummy" Lucy smiled proudly placing them in front of Lindsay who was lent on Danny.

"Thank you baby, I think I'm going to make a daisy chain with them" She sat up and started to put the daisies together.

"What's a daisy chain?" Lucy asked sitting down in front of Lindsay, watching what her mother was doing.

"You'll see" Lindsay told her. Lucy sat silently watching Lindsay thread the daisies together. Once Lindsay was done she slipped the ring of daisies onto her wrist. "See, it makes pretty bracelets"

"I want a pretty daisy bracelet too"

"Well then you'll need to go get me some more daisies" Lindsay told her.

"But it takes ages to get lots of them" Lucy said sadly.

"Luce, it won't take as long if there are two of us doing it" Danny said standing up and offering his hand to her.

"You gonna help me Daddy?" Lucy smiled taking his hand and standing up.

"Yeah, come on lets go collect some more Daisies for Mummy" they both wondered over to where Lucy had just been and started to pick the daisies.

Lindsay watched them. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had the perfect little family. She rubbed her tummy knowing that in a few months her little family was soon to get a new addition. Danny knew she was pregnant but they were waiting till she was at least 4 months before telling Lucy. She watched as Danny ran over to Lucy who was bent over and wrapped his arms around her little waist and spun her around. Lucy squealed as he did so. Lindsay took the camera they had brought along with them out the bag and snapped a few photos of the two of them playing. Lucy was now on Danny's back and he was running around the grass making her laugh, the daisies long now forgotten.

Lindsay knew that accepting the job and making the choice to move to New York was the best thing she had ever done. She loved Montana and she missed her parents and brothers a lot but if she hadn't of moved she knew she would never have found true happiness like she had now.

She wouldn't have Danny, her cowboy. Who when she first started at the lab used to wind her up something rotten. She remembered her first day when Danny told her that she had to call Mac 'sir' she never felt more embarrassed when she realised that he had been joking and Mac had in fact hated being called 'sir'. He also used to annoy her by calling her 'Montana' a name she had hated to begin with but eventually grown to love.

She thought back to the time he had come out to Montana to support her through the trail, that's when she realised that he was not just some bloke from New York that she worked with, that he was something special. Then there was the time the first slept together on his pool table and how he had taken her shift the next morning, she still felt guilty that he had been beaten and tortured by them Irish mobsters, he had told her though he was glad that it was him it had happened to and not her.

Lucy and Danny had now wondered over to the duck pond that was in the park, he was knelt down next to her pointing out the ducks to her. Lindsay snapped another picture. Lucy then turned around and waved at her mother, Lindsay waved back smiling. Lucy was so much like her father, with her blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and that cheeky Messer grin. She also had Danny's sense of adventure and his stubbornness. She got a lot from Lindsay too; she had her nose, her face shape, the curls in her hair and Lindsay's peppy friendly personality. She had the best mix from both her parents.

She thought back to the time when she told Danny she was first pregnant with Lucy, she honestly back then didn't expect anything from Danny, she was prepared to raise Lucy by herself but Danny really stepped up and embraced fatherhood which came as a shock to her and the rest of the team but he was doing a great job of being a father, he was definitely one that Lucy could look back on in years to come and be proud of.

She noticed that the two of them were making their way back over to her. She knew the answer but she asked them anyway "Did you get me the daisies?"

"Oh no, we forgot to get them, I really wanted a pretty daisy bracelet as well" Lucy said sadly.

Lindsay looked at her daughters sad face "hey Lucy come here a second" she patted the space between her legs. Lucy made her way over and sat in the gap and cuddled up to Lindsay. "How about we share my bracelet?"

Lucy looked up with a huge grin on her face "Really Mummy?"

"Of course Luce, It's good to share right?"

Lucy nodded and watched as Lindsay slipped the bracelet of her wrist and put it on to Lucy's. As this exchange was taking place Danny had picked up the camera that Lindsay had left lying on the picnic mat and took a photo.

Lucy noticed the camera in Danny's hand "Can I take a picture of yous two?"

"Of course baby" Danny smiled handing Lucy the camera and going to sit on the mat next to Lindsay. Lucy got up and went an stood in front of the two of them.

"Mummy cuddle up to Daddy" Lucy said as she turned the camera on. Lindsay did as she was asked and moved into the gap between Danny's legs and lent against him while he wrapped his arms around her resting them on her stomach, he rubbed his thumb over her stomach gently and then whispered in her ear "how are you both feeling?"

"We are both good" She smiled at the camera as she told him.

Lucy passed the camera to Danny after she had taken a few pictures so he could see how they turned out. "These are good Luce" he told her "You could grow up and be a photographer one day"

"No Daddy, I wanna be a cop like you and Mummy, and work in the crime lab with Uncle Mac, we can then save New York from all the baddies together then.

Neither Lindsay nor Danny had the heart to tell Lucy that Mac would probably be retired once and if Lucy ever started working at the lab "You can be whatever you want to be" Lindsay told her, taking her hand and pulling her into her lap and kissing the top of her head.

All three were sat together cuddled up when Danny noticed a lady walking past with her dog "Excuse me" he called out and the lady looked up "I don't suppose you could take a picture of us?" he asked holding his camera out to her.

"Sure I can" She smiled and took the camera, taking a few pictures of the family of three soon to be four.

"Thank you" Danny smiled at her as she handed back the camera and then carried on walking her dog. Danny looked through all the pictures that were taken that day on the camera "We are gonna have to get some of these printed off Linds and put in a frame. I might even have to put one on my desk at work"

Lindsay faked being shocked "Danny Messer having a family picture on his desk at work, who would of thought it"

"Yea I know right, I never thought I'd be that guy"

"But you're doing a fantastic job of being that guy Danny"

Danny smiled at her and then noticed that Lucy was starting to doze off on Lindsay "Come on, shall we start to head back and put someone in the B-A-T-H" he spelt it because he wasn't ready to deal with Lucy's tantrum of having to have a bath. She hated them, especially when It came to having her hair washed.

"I think that sounds like a plan" Lindsay smiled kissing Danny and then started to help Lucy to her feet while also standing up herself.

They packed up all there picnic stuff and folded that mat into the bag, Lucy made sure her daisy bracelet was still on her wrist and then together they made their way back to the house.


	3. Dr Daddy and Yucky Medicine

**I hope you are all enjoying these 'moments' I am really enjoying writing them. It's nice to be able to write Lucy with her parents as in my other story I can't do that at the moment :) anyway enjoy chapter 3 :)**

Danny arrived home at just gone midnight, he was tired after just pulling a 13 hour shift but he was pleased that he and Flack found out who murdered the old lady and left her body in the bush at the park. He hung up his bag and coat, and kicked his shoes off. He made his way straight into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He lent against the sideboard as he drank it. He was so tired, but he knew he couldn't go to bed yet; he needed to watch some TV and wind down before he had any chance of sleeping.

He finished his milk, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then rinsed the glass out in the sink and left it on the side so it could go in the dishwasher in the morning. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and switched the TV on. He flicked threw the channels, there was never anything good on at this time of night, but he found a late night film on one of the channels, It was one that Hawkes had been talking to him about, it was half way through but he decided he may as well sit and watch it. He put his legs up on the couch and laid down to watch, that's when he heard a cough. He just assumed it was one of his girls who were in bed, so he carried on watching the film. A few minutes later he heard the cough again but this time "Daddy"' followed it.

He sat up on the couch and turned around; he saw Lucy sat on the top step in her pink and blue stripped footless onesie, with her hair in two messy plaits and her stuffed rabbit under her arm. "Baby what are you doing awake?" he looked at his watch "Its quarter to one, you should be asleep"

"Daddy I don't feel so good" Lucy replied

Danny got up and walked up the stairs, he picked Lucy up and carried her back to the couch where he sat her on his lap, switching the TV off he asked "why? What's wrong?"

"My tummy is sore, so is my head and I keeps coughing" she snuggled up to Danny resting her head on his chest and letting out another cough.

"Oh my poor baby girl" he lent down and planted a kiss on the top of her head and then felt her forehead with his hand "Your burning up, let's go take your temperature and give you some medicine"

"Okays Daddy" she wrapped her arm around his neck and kept her rabbit under her other arm as Danny picked her up again and carried her to the kitchen where he sat her on the sideboard while he went over to the medicine cupboard.

"Doctor Daddy will get you better in no time" he said trying to make her laugh as he pulled out the calpol and thermometer from the cupboard.

Lucy gave him a small smile then coughed again."Yous a cop Daddy, not a doctor" he put the thermometer in her ear.

"I'm a special Doctor, I only have one patient and her name is Lucy Messer" the thermometer beeped and he checked it. "You have a fever baby" he said kissing her cheek. Lucy pouted as he opened the medicine and poured some out on the spoon "Don't give me that face Luce, Its strawberry flavour, you'll like it I promise"

"No Daddy, medicine is yucky" she turned her head away from the spoon.

"Luce please, it'll make you better and as soon as you take this we can go back up stairs and I'll read you a story"

Lucy looked at him "You promise?"

"I promise" she opened her mouth as he said this and he put the spoon in. She swallowed it pulling a face as she did so and then coughed some more.

"Good girl Lucy" he rinsed of the spoon and put it back in the medicine box and then put everything back in the cupboard. He then went back over to Lucy and picked her up and carried her back upstairs turning off all the downstairs lights as he did so. Once they entered her bedroom he turned on her pink flower light, that Lindsay must have turned off when she went to bed. They didn't like to leave it on all night.

"Let's get you out of this onesie" he placed her down on the floor and undid the poppers on the front of her pyjamas. She took it off while he went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out some pink shorts and t-shirt pyjamas and carried them back over to her. "Put these ones on, they will keep you cooler; hopefully get rid of that horrible fever"

She looked at him, "Can you do it?" she asked coughing again, Danny knew that her asking for help meant she was really sick, she was normally so independent and hated anyone helping her to get dressed.

"Ok, arms up" he smiled picking up the t-shirt, he slipped it over her arms and head. "Right now hold Daddy's shoulders and step into the shorts" he held the shorts down low for her to step into and then pulled them up. "Right, into bed, I'm going to grab us a book to read"

Lucy picked her rabbit up off the floor where she had dropped him when getting changed and went and climbed into bed and under her Minnie Mouse duvet cover. Danny came back with 'The Gruffalo' and sat on top of the duvet next to her.

"I like this book Daddy" she said as he opened it. She started coughing again; Danny wrapped his arm around her and cuddled her closely.

"I know you do, that's why I choose it" he smiled and began reading "_a mouse took a stroll through the deep dark woods…" _Lucy rested her head on Danny's chest and listened to the story she had heard a hundred times before. After he finished the story Danny looked down and noticed Lucy had her eyes shut, he kissed her head "Night baby" he whispered "I love you" he carefully moved her head onto her pillow, he went to walk out the room.

"Love you too Daddy" Lucy replied sleepily. Danny stopped and turned around "where you going Daddy? Stay with me?"

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face, he was tired and really wanted his own bed, but he knew Lucy was sick and if she wanted her Daddy to stay with her then that's what she would get. "Okay Luce, let me just go and get changed okay?"

Lucy nodded and Danny made his way to his and Lindsay's room, he noticed his wife sleeping peacefully, on her side with one hand resting on her stomach. She had just reached the four month mark; they were planning to tell Lucy soon. He stripped off his jeans and t-shirt he dumped them in the laundry bin in the corner; he left his wife beater on. He grabbed some sweats from his drawer and put them on, then made his way back to Lucy's room.

Lucy was sat up in bed waiting for him "Come on then, let's get some sleep" he told her lifting the duvet and climbing in next to her.

Lindsay woke up at 8pm the next morning, she looked around confused, Danny's side of the bed was empty and hadn't been slept in. there was also no sign of Lucy, she was normally up at 7am at the latest. Maybe Danny had to pull a double she thought, she checked her phone, there was no message from him letting her know that he was. She put her dressing gown on, she would phone him in a minute, she just needed to check on Lucy, make sure that she was still in the house.

She padded down to Lucy's room and pushed the door open gently and that's when she saw them both, Danny laid out on his back with one arm wrapped around Lucy who had her head on Danny's chest and one of her hands was resting on his dog tags that were around his neck while the other arm held her rabbit. Lindsay didn't know why they were both still sound asleep but she wasn't going to wake them as they both must be needing there sleep and also just because they looked so cute.

She walked back to her bedroom and grabbed her phone and snuck back to Lucy's room and took a photo of the sleeping pair, which she quickly forwarded on to Stella with the message _'My two sleeping beauties' _she snuck back out the room closing the door gently and padded downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee.


	4. Wonky Hearts and Blobs

**So here is the next chapter, I've been feeling pretty ill today but I wanted to get this up, I hope you enjoy it and if you want to review let me know what you think I would love that, reviews always make me smile or even if you have any ideas on what the Messer's could do in one of these 'moments' that would be lovely too :) anyway I'll shut up now and let you read.**

Lucy and Stella were sat on Lucy's bedroom floor playing with her dolls house. In the hour they had been playing Lucy had managed to knock down most of the furniture that was in it so Stella spent most of her time standing all the furniture back up. Lucy shuffled back from where they were sat and lent against her bed and sighed.

"What's up Luce?" Stella asked.

"When's Mummy and Daddy coming home?"

"Am I boring you?" Stella tried to joke with the four year old.

Lucy shook her head and went over and cuddled up to Stella "It's just they've been ages"

"They had a meeting to go to Luce, you know that and then I think Mummy wanted to pop to the shop for something, they should be home soon"

"Can we go do something else now? I'm bored off the doll house"

"What would you like to do?"

Lucy shrugged, not really sure, she just knew that the doll house was getting boring.

"How about we go draw Mummy and Daddy a picture?" Stella suggested

"Yea okay" Lucy smiled getting up and going over to her little table where her crayons and paper were situated "What shall I draw?" she wandered to herself an idea then came to her and she grabbed a red pencil and began to draw.

Stella wandered over and sat on one of the little chairs and just watched Lucy drawing. Lucy felt eyes on her an looked up "Yous can draw to Auntie Stella" she said and then put the red pencil back in the pot and reached for the black one. Stella set a piece of paper in front of her and began to draw as well.

"What you drawing Lucy?" Stella asked reaching for the green pencil

"It's a prise for you Auntie Stella"

"For me? I thought you were drawing a picture for Mummy and Daddy"

"Mummy and Daddy have lots of pictures, I wanted to draw you one"

"Oh Lucy, that's so kind of you, thank you"

"Its okay, will you put it up in your office at work?" Lucy asked hopefully

"Yeah of course I will. I'll put it where everyone can see it and they will all admire it"

"Good" Lucy grinned and reached for the pink pencil "Who's your picture for?"

"Just a special little girl I know"

"Do I know her?" Lucy wondered

"Oh yes, you know her very well" Stella smiled at the child's innocence of not realising the picture was for her.

"Is it Bella from pre-school? Cos she's my bestest friend I knows her really well"

"No it's not Bella, you know this person a lot better than you know Bella"

Lucy sat and thought for a moment, she tapped her finger against her chin and Stella had to smile at how grown up she looked as she did it. then Lucy's eyes lit up "Is it Mummy, I knows Mummy really well, Its only me and Daddy that know she has a freckle on her bottom that looks a bit like Mickey Mouse" Lucy then looked horrified realising she had just told Stella something she shouldn't have.

Stella giggled "It's ok, I won't tell her you told me, pinkie promise" she held out her pinkie finger, Lucy wrapped her smaller pinkie around Stella's.

"So is it Mummy?" Lucy asked again

"No it's not your Mummy"

Lucy sighed "I gives up"

"Lucy, It's you sweetie, I'm drawing my picture for you"

"You are? Really?" Stella nodded at the question "Oh thank you, I will get Daddy to put it on my bedroom wall" Lucy told her excitedly.

They then spent the next couple of minutes colouring silently and it soon came time to exchange pictures. Stella handed her picture over first, she had drawn a castle on green grass and a bright blue sky with a princess stood outside, there was a sign on top of the castle that read 'Lucy's castle'. Lucy gasped when she saw the picture "That says my name" she said

"It does, clever girl, do you know what the next word says?" Stella asked

Lucy shook her head "I'm not too good at reading big words yet"

"That's ok, you will be soon. The word says 'castle'"

Lucy looked down at the picture again "Lucy's castle" she said putting the words together, then she realised "That means I'm the princess in the picture"

"That's right, it's Princess Lucy with her castle" Stella smiled.

"I loves it Auntie Stella, thank you so much" She stood up, leant over the table and gave Stella a kiss on the cheek. She then picked up her paper and passed it to Stella. On the paper were two people one was small with blonde hair, blue eyes and in a pink outfit which Stella assumed was Lucy, the other figure was slightly taller with brown curly hair, green eyes and in a purple outfit which Stella thought was herself. At the top of the page Lucy had wrote an 'I' with a wonky heart next to it and then the word 'you'. Stella welled up slightly "Oh Luce, it's beautiful, I love it and I love you"

Lucy smiled proudly "Daddy taught me how to do the 'I love you' bit; he does it like that sometimes when he writes notes for Mummy"

Just then they heard a key in the door "Oh look at that, speak of them and they appear" Stella smiled "Shall we go and greet them"

"Yea, I can show them my picture you did for me" Lucy stood up and took hold of the picture. Stella picked her picture up as well and held Lucy's hand and together they went down stairs to greet the couple.

Twenty minutes later and Stella had gone home leaving Lucy with her parents as she knew they had a surprise for her. "Hey Luce, come here a sec" Danny said as he and Lindsay were sat on the couch, she walked over and he sat her on his knee. "So you know me and Mummy have been out today"

Lucy nodded "You were out for ages and ages"

"I know we were baby girl, but we did get you two presents" Lindsay told her daughter

"You did? A toy?"

"not a toy, something much better than a toy" Danny smiled as he watched Lindsay lean over the side of the couch and pick up the first present that was in a little pink gift bag.

"Here is present number one" Lindsay said handing over the bag. Lucy took the bag excitedly, she pulled out the purple tissue paper that sat on top, chucking it on the floor and then pulled out the pink t-shirt that sat inside the bag.

"It's a top" she said a little disappointed "I got lots of tops already"

"This is a special top" Danny explained to her as he opened the shirt so she could see what was wrote on the front "Look see, it says 'I'm the big sister'"

Lucy looked up at him confused "No I'm not"

Lindsay then handed her the second present, this time it was in a white envelope with Lucy's name on the front. Lucy undone in carefully and slipped the card out that was inside, she opened it up and looked even more confused than she already did; there was a black and grey fuzzy picture and some writing that she couldn't read "What is it?" she looked at both her parents waiting for an answer.

"Well first" Danny started "This writing here says 'To my big sister Lucy, I can't wait to meet you. I already know I'm going to love you. From your little brother or sister' and this is a picture of them Luce"

"I'm going to have a baby?" Lucy asked

"No sweetie, your not, I am" Lindsay explained "but they are going to live here with us and you are going to be there big sister"

"So where are they?"

"The baby is in my tummy at the moment, they have to grow for a little longer first before they can come out and meet us" Lindsay smiled as she patted her stomach.

Lucy picked up the picture again, looking at it "Is this the baby?"

"Yep, that's your new baby brother or sister" Danny told her

"But it doesn't look like a baby, it looks like a blob"

Lindsay giggled at Lucy's comment "It will look a bit like a blob for a bit, but once it grows a little more it will start to look like a baby"

"But your tummy is still small" Lucy said touching Lindsays stomach gently "Where Lauren's Mummy had a baby her tummy was big"

"Mine will get big when the baby grows" Lindsay told her

"Oh okay, will it be a girl like me?"

"It might be, but it also might be a boy like Daddy"

"I want a girl please" she told her parents.

"Luce, we don't get to choose, we just get what we are given" Danny said kissing the top of her head.

Lucy thought about this for a moment "Alright, well I guess I could have a brother if that's what we gets" she then lent down and whispered to Lindsay's Tummy "Please be a girl though, kay?"

Lindsay and Danny smiled at each other as they watched the first interaction between their two children and were pleased she had accepted it better than they thought she would.


	5. Spiderman and Chocolate Monster

**So I've got a pretty busy day tomorrow but I wanted to get this chapter up, I've nicknamed it 'The Monster' because it's the longest chapter I've ever written :) I really hope you enjoy reading is as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Lucy sat on the sideboard swinging her socked feet gently as she watched Lindsay crack two eggs and pour them into a cup. "Want to pour them in the bowl?" Lindsay asked her, Lucy nodded and took the cup off her mother and carefully poured the eggs into the flour and butter that she had already poured into the bowl. They were making a cake for Danny's birthday.

Lindsay took the sugar and poured it into the little dish that sat on top of the scales. "You think Daddy will like this?" Lucy asked

"Of course he will baby, he loves chocolate cake" Lindsay took the little dish of the top of the scales which now had the right amount of sugar in and passed it over to Lucy so she could pour it in the bowl. After Lucy handed her the dish back she then weighed out the chocolate powder. She noticed Lucy staring at her. "What's going through your pretty little head?"

"Was I in your tummy once too?" Lucy asked looking at Lindsay small bump that had started to be a lot more noticeable in the last week or so.

"Yeah, you lived in there once too" Lindsay smiled pouring the chocolate powder in and began to stir the mixture.

"I just don't remember being in there" Lucy said as she fiddled with the bottom of her skirt

"You won't Luce; you were really little when you were in there. No one remembers being in there Mummy's tummies"

"So you were in Grandma Monroe's tummy?"

"Yep and Daddy was in Grandma Messer's tummy and 35 years ago tomorrow Daddy came out of her tummy"

"How?" She asked as Lindsay helped her off the side so she could stand on her stool and do some of the mixing. "Was it through her belly button?"

Lindsay smiled at her daughter and not wanting to tell her the whole ins and outs of the birthing process she replied "Yea, it's something like that" she then put her hand over Lucy's on the wooden spoon and they mixed together.

"Were you and Daddy married when I was in your tummy?" Lucy asked looking up at Lindsay.

"What's with all the questions today?" Lindsay smiled

Lucy shrugged "I just wondered, that's all"

"Well Daddy and I got married while you were in my tummy. We had a little ceremony at the city hall; it was just me Daddy, Uncle Mac and Auntie Stella that were there"

"Did you wear a princess dress?"

"No, because Daddy surprised me with the wedding, but I did have a pretty top and scarf on" Lindsay smiled as she thought back to her wedding day. It wasn't the sort of day she had dreamed about when she was a child, back then she had wanted the big white wedding, with Lucy, Kelly and Caroline as her bridesmaids and her Daddy giving her away. But the wedding between her and Danny had been perfect for them, she wouldn't of wanted it any other way, it was small and intimate with just there best friends as witnesses.

Lindsay heard her phone ring pulling her out of her thoughts, Lucy hopped off the stool "I'll get it Mummy" she ran off to the living room where Lindsay had left her phone.

Lindsay wondered over to the cupboard where they kept all the pots and pans, she took out two cake dishes then made her way back over to the mixture. She smiled to herself as she heard Lucy babbling away on the phone, from the sound of it she assumed she was talking to one of her uncles. She picked up the mixture and scooped half into one cake dish and the rest into the other one. She carried them both over to the oven that she had already put on to heat up and slid them both in.

Lucy made her way back into the kitchen "okay uncle Flackie, I'll see you tomorrow" Lucy laughed at something Flack had said "I love you" Lucy told him, she then said her goodbyes and handed the phone to Lindsay then wandered off back into the living room.

"_Hey Linds, just wanted to check on what time you want me over tomorrow for Danno's little gathering?"_

"Well I think Mac's getting here around four, is that okay? We wanted to do it a little early so Lucy could still be up to see everyone"

"_Yea that's fine, right Mac is paging me so I best be off"_

"Okay, see you tomorrow" she smiled hanging up the phone. She checked on the cake through the ovens glass door "Lucy you coming to help make the icing?" she called

Lucy ran back in to the kitchen, skidding on the floor slightly and then stopping by her mother.

"Daddy's been teaching you how to sock slide hasn't he?"

Lucy nodded "we doing chocolate icing?"

"Yep, you can only have chocolate icing on a chocolate cake"

"And can I li…."

Lindsay knew what she was going to ask "Yes Luce, you can lick the bowl out"

"Yay!" Lucy said excitedly jumping up and down.

"But before that we need to make it so go put your stool by the sink, then come over and collect this jug and put a little bit of water in it for me"

Lucy took her stool over to the sink while Lindsay poured some icing sugar powder into a smaller bowl then waited for Lucy to bring the water over. Once she had Lindsay let her pour it in, together they mixed it. "It looks so yummy" Lucy said desperate to put her finger in and try some.

"It does, but you need to wait for us to put it on Daddy's cake before you stick your fingers in there"

"But Daddy won't mind if I just try a little bit" she looked up at Lindsay with her big blue eyes.

"Lucy I said no, you need to learn to wait"

Lucy stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, Lindsay knelt down and kissed her daughters pouty lips "You can pull all the cute faces you want Lucy-girl but the answer is still no"

"Hmm!" Lucy sighed, she then lent into Lindsay who cuddled her tightly.

Lindsay smiled "life just isn't fair is it baby?" she ran her fingers though Lucy's curls. "Come on, I know something that'll make you smile"

Lucy followed Lindsay into the living room. Lindsay went over to the shelf where they kept the photo albums and pulled one out that Lucy hadn't seen before "shall we look at this?"

Lucy completely forgot about wanting the chocolate icing and went to join Lindsay on the couch. Lindsay opened the album. The first picture was off Danny stood outside the statue of liberty "This photo was taken on the day that your Daddy climbed down the face of lady liberty" Lindsay told her daughter

"On the outside?" Lucy asked shocked

"Yea, he had a harness on and he went down her face to collect some evidence that was there"

"Like Spiderman?"

"Yea just like Spiderman, see Daddy was right when he told you he was a superhero"

Lucy giggled and turned the page, the next picture was off Mac on stage and Cosy's playing his guitar. "Uncle Mac's a rock star?" Lucy asked surprised

"Yep, he plays at Cosy's every Wednesday"

"Can I go see him play?"

"I think you are a little young to go to Cosy's Luce, but maybe I can see if Uncle Mac can give his goddaughter her own personal performance"

"You think he would do that for me?"

"Yeah, I think so" Lindsay smiled knowing that Mac would do almost anything for Lucy. Lindsay looked at her watch "Luce, carry on looking, I'm just going to take Daddy's cake out the oven; let it cool before we ice it"

"okay Mummy" Lucy smiled watching Lindsay go into the kitchen, she turned to the next photo, her Mummy and Daddy smiled back at her from the photo, they were stood in a wheat field and Lindsay was on Danny's back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Lucy let out a little giggle.

"Which photo are you on now?" Lindsay asked plonking herself back down on the couch, looking over and noticing the picture "That's when Daddy came out to Montana"

"You've got pretty curly hair likes me Mummy" Lucy pointed to Lindsay in the picture.

"I do, Daddy misses my curls, he was so glad you got them" Lindsay smiled as she curled one of Lucy's curls around her finger.

"Mummy, can I go to Montana one day?"

"Of course you can, maybe we can take a trip once the baby arrives?" Lindsay rubbed her stomach

"I'd like that; I wanna be a country girl"

"I thought you liked being a city kid like your Daddy?"

"I do, but I wanna see what it's like to be a country girl like you too Mummy, I just don't want these" she said turning over Lindsay's hands and running her fingers along the calluses.

"It's ok; you're too little to do rawhide braiding yet"

"Good cos they look ouchie" Lucy picked up Lindsay's hand and kissed the calluses.

"There not sore no more baby, I've told you that before remember"

"I know I still just wanted to kiss them better" Lucy smiled.

"You are such a sweetheart, you totally get that from me" Lindsay kissed Lucy's forehead "Come on, shall we go see if Daddy's cake is cool enough for us to put icing on now"

Lucy jumped up, put the album on the coffee table and ran to the kitchen "Come on Mummy!"

"I'm coming Luce, I'm coming" she smiled as she appeared in the kitchen Lucy was already on her stool looking at the cake.

"I didn't touch it yet I promise"

"I believe you" Lindsay went over and felt the top of the cake, it felt cool enough "I think it's ready" she opened the drawer next to her; she pulled out two spatulas and handed one to Lucy. "Spread it nicely okay?"

"I will Mummy, I promise" she watched as Lindsay gently poured the icing on top of the cake then carefully Lucy helped to spread the chocolate icing all over "I can't wait for Daddy to see this"

"he should be home soon Luce, why don't you get my phone, ring him find out how long he will be while I do the writing on the cake"

"Okay" Lucy dropped her spatula on the side and picked up Lindsay's phone which was next to it, she found Danny's number and pressed call. Lindsay knew that Danny hated Lucy using their phones, but he wouldn't mind getting a call from her.

Lucy sat on the floor leaning against the cabinets while she waited for Danny to answer the phone.

"_Well hello my sexy lady, missing me?" _

"Daddy?" Lucy asked confused at his comment

"_Oh god Luce, What are you doing on Mummy's phone?"_

"She told me to ring you, we want to know when are you gonna be home?"

"_Tell Mummy that I'm just leaving now so I'll be home in about twenty minutes okay?"_

"Okay Daddy, we got a prise for you"

"_You do?"_

"Yep, but you can't have it till you gets home"

"_I'll be home real soon, Okay? I love you"_

"Okay Daddy, I love you too" Lucy hung up and then stood up putting the phone back on the side "Mummy, what's a sexy lady?"

Lindsay looked at Lucy horrified "What?"

"It's what Daddy called me when he answered the phone" Lucy told her confused

"Oh" Lindsay held in a giggle at what Danny had done "Erm… It's just a nickname Daddy uses for me sometimes, but you shouldn't use it okay?"

"Oh okay" Lucy smiled standing on the stool so she could see the cake "Wow, Mummy that's so good, what's it say?"

"It says 'Happy birthday Danny!'"

"It's perfect" Lucy looked up at Lindsay "Can I have the icing now?"

Lindsay handed her the bowl, Lucy sat down on her stool and stuck her face in it licking out all the icing "Oh Luce" Lindsay giggled "You could have used your finger"

Lucy pulled her face out "Uncle Adam told me this way is much better" she grinned; Lindsay picked up her phone and snapped a picture of her little chocolate monster.

Twenty minutes later, Lindsay had cleaned up Lucy's face; put all the dirty dishes in the dish washer and had carried the cake into the living room, placing it on the coffee table. Now she and Lucy were sat on the couch waiting for Danny to get home. They heard his key in the door "He's here he's here!" Lucy squealed excitedly running out to the hallway.

Seconds later she was back with Danny in tow, he was still in his coat, bag and shoes "Look Daddy look!" she said excitedly pointing at his cake "Me and Mummy made it for you"

Danny looked at Lindsay who was smiling at Lucy's excitement. "Oh wow, I love it, shall I go get a knife, dish us all up a slice?

"No Daddy! Today is not your birthday, you need to wait till tomorrow" Lucy told him she then climbed back on the couch next to Lindsay.

"You got told" Lindsay giggled at him and pulled Lucy in for a cuddle.


	6. Cops and Hairdressers

**I got home earlier than I expected today so thought I'd post this chapter, I'll warn you now its not my best chapter but I hope you still enjoy it :)**

Lucy sat on her bed with her friend Bella who had come round for the afternoon to play and have dinner. They had played with Lucy's dolls, played princess dress up and now they were bored. "What does your Mummy do for a job?" Lucy asked her friend.

"She's a hairdresser, cuts peoples hair all off"

"Oh, I get my hair cut a little bit, but Daddy won't let me get it cut all off, cos I gotta keep my curls"

"Yeah your curls are so pretty, I wish I had curly hair like you"

"Maybe you should ask Santa for curly hair for Christmas?" Lucy suggested.

"I think I might" Bella smiled "What does your Mummy do for her work?"

"She's a crime scene vestigator"

"Whats that?"

"She and Daddy find out who all the bad people are at crimes, then they lock them in jail"

"So, she's like a cop"

Lucy nodded proudly

"That's so cool, does she have the costume and the badge"

"She does have the costume but she don't wear it, only at special times; hang on I'll show you" Lucy hopped off the bed and got to her knees pulling out a shoebox that had been decorated with flowers and butterflies.

"Whats that?" Bella asked as Lucy climbed back onto the bed with the box.

"It's my special box, My Mummy and Daddy helped me decorate it" she opened it up, rummaged through the contents and pulled out a picture of Lindsay on the day she was awarded her combat cross, she passed it over to Bella. "Mummy said when I gets bigger, I can put her medal in my box too, but not yet"

"Wow, your Mummy looks pretty. What did she get the medal for?"

"She saved me and Daddy from a really bad guy"

What did the bad guy do to yous?"

"I was only really little" Lucy said demonstrated how little by holding her thumb and index finger inches apart "But he came into my bedroom and picked me up, Daddy tried to save me but the man wouldn't let him, so then Mummy came saved us both"

"Really? Is he now in jail?"

Lucy shook her head and lent over and whispered in Bella's ear "He's dead, Mummy shot him"

Bella gasped "With a gun?"

Lucy nodded; her parents had told her all about the night with Shane Casey only missing out the fact that he had held a gun to her and Danny, not wanting to scare her too much. they normally wouldn't have told her about something as horrible as one of them having to shoot someone, but they felt that as she was there she needed to know in case she ever got any suppressed memory from the night. They also knew how public the story had been being in all the local papers and on the news, so they thought it was best that they told her about it than having a parent at school realise who Lucy was, telling their child about it and them telling Lucy.

"Wow your Mummy's so brave, is her gun here?"

"Yea, but it's in the safe downstairs"

"What about her badge, is that here?"

"Yea that's in her bedroom"

"Can I see it?"

"I'm not really allowed in Mummy's bedroom without her or Daddy being there"

"But they won't know Lucy; I goes in my parents room all the time without them knowing"

Lucy bit her lip wondering what to do, she wanted to impress her friend with the badge but she also didn't want to get in trouble "I'm not sure Bella"

"Oh please Luce, Just a quick look"

Lucy got back off the bed again and ran to her door, she could hear Lindsay singing in the kitchen as she cooked there dinner and she knew that Danny wouldn't be home for a while yet. She looked back over to the bed, using her hand she beckoned Bella over to her. "Okay, just quick, buts we gotta be really quiet okay?"

"Okay, I will be" They both tiptoed out of Lucy's bedroom and across to her parent's room. Lucy pushed the door open gently and went in, Bella followed closing the door behind her "Wow, their room is so pretty"

Lucy snuck over to Lindsay's bed side cabinet, pulling open the drawer, she saw the badge sat on top of a book, picking it up carefully she carried it over to Bella and showed her proudly "See this is it"

"It's so shiny" Bella ran her finger over it carefully "What's the numbers mean?"

"I not sure, but Daddy, all my Uncles and Aunt Stella, have numbers on theirs too"

"I know, let's play cops and robbers, I'll be the cop" Bella snatched the badge out of Lucy's hand "and you be the robber"

"Hey no, give that back, you said just a quick look, I needs to put it back now" Lucy tried to grab for the badge.

Bella held it up and laughed "NPDY put your hands up"

"It's NYPD, means New York Police Apartment" Lucy told her and tried once again to grab the badge.

"Come on Luce, don't be boring, just a little game please?"

Lucy sighed "Okays two minutes but then it goes back"

Bella nodded and put slipped the badge onto the waist band of her trousers "Let's go back to your room" she ran out the door and back to Lucy's room.

Lucy went over, closed the drawer and walked back to her room where Bella was already putting the chairs from Lucy's desk in the corner of her room "What you doing?"

"That's gonna be the jail, where I can lock you up when you've been bad"

"Oh okay"

"Right, you needs to run away from me so I can catch you" Bella smiled, completely unaware of the fact that Lucy wasn't into the game as much as she was.

Lucy started a gentle jog around the room, Bella started to follow her, they jogged around in a circle before Bella grabbed Lucy "You're under a rest!" she told her holding her hands behind her back and taking her over to the 'jail'. Lucy sat on one of the chairs "Now yous got to stay here for a long time cos you were bad" Lucy just nodded, accepting her punishment. She watched Bella strut around the room for a bit with the badge still attached to her trousers.

"Bella, I think I need to take that back now" She told her friend

"But don't you wanna go at being the cop?"

Lucy shook her head "It's ok, I play cops and robbers with Uncle Adam all the time, he always lets me be the cop" she held out her little hand for the badge. Bella pulled it off her trousers and with a sad look she placed it in Lucy's hand. "Thank you" Lucy smiled.

She was just about to take it back to where it came from when Lindsay came through the bedroom door "Girls Dinner is rea…" She caught sight of what was in Lucy's hand "Lucy Messer that better not be what I think it is in your hand?" She looked down at her daughter with disappointment.

"Mummy, I was just going to put it back" Lucy looked down at the floor, knowing she was in trouble.

Lindsay sighed, "Bella, go to the bathroom and wash your hands for dinner, I just need to speak to Lucy"

"Okay Mrs Messer" Bella smiled politely and skipped out the room, Lucy looked up, glaring at her as she exited the room.

Lindsay knelt down next to her daughter taking the badge out of her hand "Why have you got this Luce? It's not a toy, you know that"

"I know, But Bella wanted to see it, she made me get it"

"She made you?" Lindsay asked raising her eyebrows "So she dragged you in to my bedroom, forced you to open the drawer and take it out?"

Lucy shook her head, looking back down at the floor "Mummy I'm sorry"

"I know you are Luce, but I don't like that one you went into my bedroom without me or Daddy there, you know that rule, two that you took my badge, if you had lost it or damaged it I would have been in big trouble with Uncle Mac and three that you then tried to blame it on Bella"

Lucy sighed "I gots to go for a time out don't I?"

"Yea you do" Lindsay took her hand and led her to the time out chair that was situated in the living room.

"Mummy please don't tell Daddy, he will be so mad at me" Lucy begged her mother as she sat down on the little wooden chair

"I won't baby, but you've got to promise you won't do it again" Lindsay picked the egg timer up of the shelf and set it to 4 minutes.

"I promise"

"Okay, well you sit there, do your time, when the timer beeps I'll come and get you then you can join me and Bella for dinner" Lindsay placed the timer back on the side, then left Lucy on the chair and headed back into the kitchen.

Later that night Lucy was snuggled up in bed while Lindsay read her a story. Once she had finished the book Lucy looked up at her mother "Mummy, I promise I won't be bad and take your things again"

"I know you won't sweetheart, We all make mistakes right?"

Lucy nodded, sitting up she have Lindsay a kiss "I love you Mummy"

"I love you too Lucy-girl" she pulled the covers over her daughter, whispered 'goodnight' and left the room.


	7. Doctors Kit and Scrubs

**So here is chapter 7 :) I hope you are all still enjoying these little moments, I have a few more already written (or is it wrote? I should know that!) and a few more idea lined up :) This chapter is for GeorgeAndrews, Thank you for the idea :D**

Sheldon Hawkes laid in Lucy's little toddler bed, he heard how Danny had slept In there with her a few weeks back, he couldn't work out how, it was small and uncomfortable. He guessed though that as a father it's just something that you do if your child needs you. He knew full well that once he and Camille have children, if anyone of them asked him to sleep in their bed with them he would do it in a heartbeat.

He heard the door to Lucy's bedroom open; she was back, his nurse. She approached the bed dressed in a pair of scrubs that Hawkes had got her from the hospital and shrunk down in his washing machine to fit her. She also had her doctors' kit in her hand, which had been a birthday gift from Sid.

"How's my patient feeling?" She asked as she knelt on the floor to undo the kit.

"I'm not too bad" he smiled at her.

She stood up with her hands on her hips "Uncle Hawkes, you are meant to be sick, so you gotta say 'I'm sick'"

Hawkes let out a little laugh at how much like Lindsay she was just then; he then faked a cough "I'm sick nurse Lucy, really sick"

"that's better, Right, let's see what's wrong" she bent down and pulled out a thermometer from her kit "open wide" he did as she asked, then she placed it in his mouth. After a few seconds she pulled it out, looked at him and then let out a dramatic sigh "Oh this isn't good, you are real sick"

"What's wrong with me Nurse?" he asked

"I'm nots sure yet, let me get my stephfiscope" she pulled out the stethoscope, placing the ear buds in her little ears she listened to his stomach. "I think it's your tummy is making you sick" she told him shaking her head. She got her touch out, flashed it in his ears and eyes with no warning causing him to wince slightly. She then pulled his t-shirt up and poked his stomach. "That hurt?" she asked, remembering that the doctor had done this to her last time she had a stomach ache.

"Yea it does a little bit" Hawkes replied

"Just a little bit, it's meant to hurt lots"

"Yeah, actually the pain is getting worse, oh it hurts so bad"

While this was going on, Danny had just got back from his trip down to the bodega to get some milk which he had forgot to pick up last night and had promised Lindsay he would get it today. He walked into the living room expecting to be greeted by his excited four year old, but she and Hawkes weren't on the couch where he had left then twenty minutes ago.

He went to the kitchen, placed the milk in the fridge and then he heard a groaning noise. What on earth was that he thought? He ran upstairs to where the noise was coming from. Then he heard talking coming from Lucy's room, he looked through the little gap in the door, Lucy was dressed in her doctors' outfit and Hawkes was laid on her bed, holding his stomach groaning.

Danny had to laugh at how Lucy could get anyone to do anything. She got that from him, one flash of that Messer grin and people were like putty in his hands. It was even worse with her as she had the grin, the friendliness from Lindsay and then the cuteness on top of that. She was a triple threat. Danny just stood there watching his daughter, he still couldn't get enough of hearing them two words 'his daughter' Never in a million years did he think he would ever be a father, he even remembered telling Adam once that he wasn't planning on having children as they were far too expensive. But then again, back then he didn't want love or marriage either.

He watched Lucy as she fed Hawkes some medicine, He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, with her blonde curls up in two pigtails which Lindsay had done this morning before she left for work. That gorgeous smile spread over her face, her shiny blue eyes and that cute button nose. He knew how much fun she was having playing with Hawkes and he wasn't going to go in there and disturb them, not when he was quite happy to watch from the doorway.

He remembered the day Lindsay had told him she was pregnant, it took him a while to get his head wrapped around the fact that he was going to be responsible for a tiny little person, a little person who was going to call him 'Daddy'. He remembered the conversation with Mac, telling him he was scared that he would disappoint them both, that thought was still at the back of his mind. He was trying his hardest though to be a good father and husband, to be the guy that they both needed and looking at the smile on his little girls face he knew he was doing something right.

Mac had been right in that conversation when he said that Lucy would be the greatest gift that life had to offer, she truly was. Danny remembered seeing her little face for the first time after Lindsay gave birth and right then she had stolen his heart.

He smiled knowing in less than 6 months' time, there would be another baby in the house, another little person that he would be responsible for, but this time he wasn't scared, he was excited. He couldn't wait to meet them whether they were a boy or a girl. He had so wanted Lucy to be a boy, refusing to even consider girls names but that was only because he was scared he wouldn't know how to bond with a girl, how to play princesses or dolls with her or even what to talk to her about. Lucy had taught him all that though, so this time he agreed with Lindsay, he didn't care as long as the baby was healthy.

Danny pulled himself out of his thoughts and went back to listening to the conversation that was taking place in his daughter's room.

"I know what's wrong" Lucy told Hawkes "You haves a bad tummy"

"That's it? No official name, not gastroenteritis or anything like that?"

Lucy looked up at Hawkes confused "Gasto what?"

Danny saw this as his cue to make his entrance, "Uncle Hawkes using big words again?"

Lucy nodded running over to her father, he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy what is gastoitus?"

"It just means you feel a bit sick and your tummy hurts" Danny explained.

Lucy turned to look at Hawkes "See, I was right you have a bad tummy"

"Doc, you gotta remember she is only four" Danny told him.

"I know, I know, I find it hard, I knew what gastroenteritis was at four" he admitted proudly standing up from the bed

"Yeah, but you were a freaking genius baby" Danny laughed.

"Yeah I was, But Lucy is clever to" he smiled. "You know what Luce, I think I'm feeling much better, I really fancy something to eat, what's say you get changed and I'll treat us all to pizza"

"Yum pizza" Lucy said wiggling out of Danny's arms to get changed.

Hawkes laughed as she did "She is definitely your daughter Messer"

"Yea she is" Danny replied proudly.

**a/n: I'm not sure scrubs can be shank down to fit a four year old but let's just pretend they can haha :) and I'm forever being told what to say/do in the imaginary games I play with the two little ones I babysit, so that's where that little idea came from :)**


	8. Cupcakes and Hungry Hippo

**Here is chapter 8, Just want to say a big thank you for everyone that has reviewed so far, I love reading them so keep them coming :) Enjoy this chapter!**

Lucy came bounding down the stairs dressed in her red party dress when the doorbell rang "There here there here" she called out excitedly to her parents. She stood by the door waiting for Danny to be with her before she opened it.

"Go on then Luce, let the tribe in" he watched as she opened the door and flung herself into Stella's arms. "She has been driving me and Lindsay up the wall, asking every 5 minutes 'they here yet?'" he said to his colleagues as he let them in.

"Well, it's not our fault we are more fun than you two" Flack laughed as he sat down on the couch, Lucy ran over to him and climbed up plonking herself on his lap.

"Yea that's the reason" Lindsay smiled as she entered the living room with a box of cupcakes in her hands "not that she wants one of these" Lucy eyed the cupcakes as Lindsay put them on the table "You can have on in a minute Luce, let everyone get settled first okay?"

"Okay Mummy, I just so excited though"

"I know you are, me and Daddy are too" she went over and gave Lucy a kiss on the head "She even had to wear her special party dress for the occasion" she laughed telling Mac, Flack, Stella, who all sat around on the couches.

"It's such a pretty dress Lucy" Mac complimented

"Thank you, I like the sparkly bits the bestest" She told him showing him the sequins that were sewn on the top half of the dress.

"It's a shame Hawkes and Adam couldn't make today, I would of liked for us all to be here" Lindsay said letting out a little sigh.

"I know they are upset they couldn't come, but they want us to ring them as soon as we know" Stella replied.

"Okay, well lets get on with the show" Danny picked up one of the cupcakes and went over to where Lucy was sat on Flack's knee "Now remember Luce, once you bite the cake there will be a colour inside, pink and we are having a girl and blue…"

"And we are getting a boy, I knows Daddy"

"Okay and what are we not going to do if it's blue?"

"We not going to get upset"

Since finding out she was going to be a big sister, Lucy had been going on about how she would really like a sister, how they could have bunk beds and share a room. Danny and Lindsay had to keep reminding her that she could have a little brother. Lindsay had read about the cake idea in one of her magazines and they both agreed it was a great way for Lucy to be involved in the pregnancy. They had got the nurse at the latest scan to write the sex of the baby on a piece of paper and seal it in an envelope, they then took it down to the local bakers who made them a dozen cupcakes, using either pink or blue food dye in the batter to make the cakes.

Danny passed the cupcake over to Lucy, she looked around at everyone who was watching her with anticipation, she slowly bit into it, she then looked down at the colour.

"It's blue" she told everyone, holding it up so they could see.

"It's blue, I'm having a boy" Danny said excitedly.

Lindsay let out a cough.

"Sorry, We, we're having a boy"

Stella, Mac and Flack laughed, they all congratulated the couple with hugs and pats on the back on the news they were having a son.

Danny turned round when he heard shuffling behind him to find Lucy taking a bit out of another cupcake, he looked down at the table, there were 4 more cakes with Lucy shaped bite marks in them "care to explain what you are doing?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"I was just making sure they were all blue, I means the baker man could of got it wrong right? One of these must be pink" she replied

"He hasn't got it wrong Luce, you are going to have a little baby brother" Danny told her picking her up.

"Oh okays" she sighed resting her head on Danny's shoulder "Buts after he is born, then can I have a sister?"

"Let's get this one out the way first" he smiled planting a kiss on her cheek. He heard his cell phone ringing from his pocket "Go give your Mummy and brother a cuddle" he said to Lucy putting her back down on the floor.

He pulled his phone out his pocket and answered it "Messer"

Hawkes answered _"Hey it's me, just wanted to know if there was any news yet" _

"Yeah, we just did it, we are having a little boy" he replied with a big grin on his face

"_Congratulations, so you got any ideas on names yet? I mean we all know how long your list of boy's names is" _he laughed referring back to when Lindsay was pregnant with Lucy.

"Well we were thinking we might just wait till 6 weeks after he's born and name him Sheldon"

"_You're not going to let that go are you?"_

Danny laughed "Sorry Sheldon"

"_Alright, look I've got to get back to the scene, I told Adam I would only be 2 minutes, but I'll see you tomorrow at work"_

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Danny hung up and walked over to Lindsay, he plonked himself down next to her on the couch.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Hawkes, just wanting to know if we knew yet"

"Oh okay, so anyway Lucy has just told me we are going to be having another baby after little man here arrives, so she can have a sister"

"She told me that too, I said we will wait till this one arrives first before we even think about baby number three"

She rested her head on his shoulder, they both watched Lucy who had now pulled her hungry hippos game out and had Mac, Stella and Flack all playing with her.

"Does she have everyone wrapped around her little finger?" Danny asked

"Yeah pretty much, No one is wrapped around as tightly as her Daddy though" Lindsay smiled giving Danny a soft kiss.

Once they broke apart Danny smiled "Daddy wouldn't want it any other way"

"That's not fair, I swear you cheated Bonesera" They heard Flack say, they got up of the couch and went to join their friends and daughter on the floor.

"Losing again Flack?" Danny asked

"She's cheating, look how many balls her hippo ate" Flack replied pointing over to Stella's little tray

"I won fair and square" Stella told him placing the little white balls back into the centre of the board.

"I want a re-match" Flack said as he placed his white balls back in too.

"If there's a re-match then I'm playing" Danny said taking over the green hippo which Mac had now abandoned, he was now sat on the beanbag in the corner reading a book to Lucy; Both of them got bored knowing they had no chance of winning against Flack or Stella.

"I'll play too" Lindsay smiled taking over Lucy's pink hippo. "And I'll beat all of you"

"Bring it on Monroe" Flack teased.

"Hey It's Messer and I will bring it on" she grinned at him.

Mac sat on the beanbag with Lucy on his lap watching his colleagues arguing over a children's game. "Luce sometimes I wonder who is more grown up, you or them four" he laughed.

Lucy just giggled, snuggled up closer to Mac and turned the page that he had just finished reading.


	9. Drowned Rats and Beginners Luck

**So here is chapter 9 :) I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, they really do make me smile!**

Adam held Lucy's hand as they walked through the fun fair, He had promised her a day at the fair but it was pouring with rain and half the rides weren't working due to the weather. He was starting to panic wondering how he was meant to entertain a four year old for the next 6 hours while both her parents were at work, that's when he noticed it, the big flashing sign that read 'arcade'. He looked down at Lucy, who was starting to look like a drowned rat "Luce, ever been to an arcade before?"

"What's an arcade?" she asked pulling her hood back up over her head, as the wind had knocked it off

"It's like er… a giant room full of all these really like awesome games, Mario, shooting games, which I know you won't like but you know I do and I can teach you how to play them and anyway there is games for girls too ones where you can win toys and stuff"

"Really? Can we go?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course we can, it's only over there" he pointed to the sign and together than ran through the rain to the arcade. Once they got there they both stripped of their wet coats and Adam put them in a carrier bag that he had in his pocket.

Lucy spotted the whack it game and ran over to it "Daddy tolds me about this game"

"He did?"

"Yeah you gots to whack the things that pop up with a hammer right?"

"Yea that's right Luce, you wanna go?"

Lucy nodded excitedly, Adam pulled out his wallet and slipped a few cents into the machine, Lucy grabbed the hammer. The lights started to flash then the little moles started appearing. Adam was surprised that Lucy actually managed to get most of them.

"Wow Lucy that was awesome"

"Thanks" she grinned placing the hammer back down "Your turn to choose a game now"

"You sure, cos I mean if you wanna go on something else that's cool, I can wait to go on the shooting game"

"No, Mummy tolds me it's nice to take turns, so I've had my turn now it's yours"

"Yea it is good too, er what to go on?" Adam wondered to himself he looked around, he then spotted the car racing game "shall we go race some cars?"

"Likes what I do when I play on the X-box with Uncle Flackie?"

"Yea a little bit, but these ones have actual steering wheels and stuff" he told her taking her over to where the racing games were. "See?"

"These are much better than Uncle Flackie's X-box" she grinned as she climbed into the seat "But don't tell him I said that" she quickly added.

"It's alright, your secrets safe with me" Adam laughed as he put the money into the game. He set both of them up and the race began.

Lucy struggled trying to reach the peddles and steer the car at the same time "Uncle Adam this is to hard" she pouted letting go of the steering wheel and sitting back in her chair.

"Just a sec Luce" Adam told her concentrating on the game.

She sat watching as he over took the other cars on the game "You're so good at this" she told him.

His car passed the finish line in first place "Boom" he smiled sitting back in his chair.

"Hey, that's Daddy's word"

"Oh, yeah I didn't mean to copy Daddy I'm sorry, maybe I er… should of said 'What up' that you don't' really say that after winning a game, so that's why I said 'boom' but I won't say it again Luce"

Lucy giggled at Adam's ramblings; she climbed of the chair and went round to his chair "My turn to choose now"

"Okay, what do you want to play next?" he asked

"That" Lucy pointed at the air hockey table. "It looks fun"

"Come on then" They walked over and Adam placed a stool he found next to one of the kids slot machines at one end of the table so Lucy could reach, then went round his side placing the money in.

"Whats that?" Lucy asked pointing to the grabber machine.

"Oh that's like a really awesome game, it's the one I was telling you about with the toys, me and my friends used to play it all the time and this one time my friend really wanted a toy that was in it right? We tried so hard to get it and it just wasn't happening, so my other friend who was really small at the time climbed into the machine and got it. Oh god it was the funniest thing" he laughed at the memory, then placed the puck that had come out when he put the money in on the table "Right Lucy, you're not allowed to let that fall down the hole alright, use your batter thing to hit it away"

Lucy nodded and watched as Adam battered the puck over to her side, she leant over, hitting it back to him with some force, he completely missed it and it slid right into the hole on his side of the table "Score!" Lucy shouted doing a little dance.

"That's just beginners luck" Adam smiled pulling the puck out again and hitting it towards her, she hit it back, this went on for a few seconds before Lucy was able to hit it and score again. "You sure you've not played this before?"

She shook her head, they carried on playing. Once there time ran out the score ended up being 4-1 to Lucy. "I beated you I beated you" She giggled poking Adam gently in the side as they made their way to the next game. He picked her up and tickled her.

"I'm gonna beat you this time" he led them over to a game that was like the car one but this time it was motorbikes. He placed Lucy on the red one "Do you want to play this or would you just like to watch?"

She looked down at the motorbike she was sat on, it had the same sort of pedals as the car and she knew she would end up getting confused again "I'll just watch"

"Okay" Adam slipped the money in, set the game up and began to race.

"Go Uncle Adam!" Lucy chanted from her motorbike "Yous can do it, you is gonna win"

Adam feeling a little too confident managed to crash his bike into the side of the fence causing him to drop from first position down to sixth. It was towards the end of the race, so he ended up only coming fourth.

"It doesn't matter" Lucy told him as he picked her back up of the bike "Least you won on the cars one"

"Yea I did win on that one" he smiled "Now what shall we go on?"

"Them" Lucy pointed at the grabber machines.

"Ahh prepare to see a master at work" Adam smiled placing her back on the floor, taking her hand and leading her over to the machine.

Lucy spotted one that had a Minnie Mouse stuffed toy in "Uncle Adam" She tugged on his hand "I wants that one please" she pointed at the toy.

"Yea ok, I can try to win you that one" he put some money in and manoeuvred the crane so it sat just above the toy, it lowered down, catching the red and white bow, it raised about 3 inches before It slipped out the crane falling back in with all the other toys.

"Try again please?" Lucy asked

"Yea, a few more goes okay Luce then we will see if there is something else to play"

Adam had 3 more attempts at trying to win the toy for Lucy, each time the claw managed to pick it up only to drop it a few seconds later. Adam was getting annoyed, he was now determined to get the stuffed toy; it was possible to get; it might just take a few more goes. He looked in his wallet; he saw he was out of change.

"Luce, wait here, I'm just gonna get some change, but if you don't wanna wait that's fine you can come with me"

"It's ok Uncle Adam; I'll wait here, keeps guard on the grabber for yous"

"Okay" Adam wondered off to the counter at the front of the arcade, he asked the bloke if he could change his $5 bill into change. Than man took ages trying to get it right, he looked pretty young and Adam guessed he hadn't been on the job long.

When the young man had finally sorted out the change for him, he made his way back to the machine he left Lucy at, but when he approached he noticed a large crowd building up around the same machine he was headed for, what an earth? He wondered, he pushed though the small crowd to see what all the commotion was about.

Then he saw it, or rather her, sat inside the grabber machine with Minnie Mouse in her arms, she spotted him through the glass "Looks Uncle Adam" She called through to him "I fits in here like your friend did" she grinned at him. He heard the crowd starting to giggle, he could feel his face going red, why did he have to tell her that story. Danny and Lindsay were either going to kill him for this or find it hilarious, he hoped for the latter.

He quickly got out his phone, snapping a picture of her, knowing that even if they did kill him her parents would want to see the proof of their story. He turned when he heard the owner approach with the keys to the machine. "Who does this little adventure seeker belong too?" he asked as he fiddled with the keys trying to find the right one

"Erm… me" Adam told him "Well I mean, she's not mine she is just with me… but I didn't kidnap her though or anything I'm just babysitting"

The man just nodded at Adam and his rambles, he tried a key into the machine but it didn't open.

"Oh god, please get her out, I can't go back and tell her parents I've left her stuck in a machine at the arcade"

"Its alright son, one of these keys will open it, it may just take a while"

"Adam, it's okay, I got lots of toys in here to play with" Lucy smiled holding up a Tigger teddy.

"I'm sure you would much rather the toys you have at home though Luce, like your dolls and puzzles"

Adam watched as the owner finally found the right key, he opened the door then lifted Lucy out the machine with Minnie Mouse still tightly under her arm "I guess I'm going to have to let you keep that, you did use your initiative to get her"

Lucy smiled at him "Thank you"

"Come on, let's get you home, hopefully your parents won't be to angry when we tell them what happened today" Adam told her.


	10. Bad day and Being Brave

**Here is chapter 10, I'm not truly happy with this chapter, It wasn't flowing how I wanted it but I thought I would post it anyway and see what all you lovely readers/reviewers thought of it :)**

Danny was not having a good day for two reasons. One he was stuck in traffic; he had seemed to be hitting all the busy spots all day. The second reason was because he was on his way to take Lucy to get her latest injection. Lindsay had flat out refused to take her, hating to see Lucy in pain so it had been left down to him. He sighed tapping his thumb against the steering wheel; he looked up in the mirror seeing Lucy smiling back at him with her teddy tightly under one arm.

The traffic soon started to move, Danny quickly took the first exit on the left making his way to the doctors surgery. "You alright back there Luce?" he asked

"Yep I'm good"

"That's good then, you promise me you'll be a good girl at the doctors today?"

"I will Daddy" they hadn't told Lucy she was getting an injection today, just that the doctor wanted to see her.

"That's my girl" Danny found a parking space near the surgery. Once he had parked and got out he then went round to Lucy's side, lifting her out her seat he carried her to the doctor's office.

They approached the reception desk with Lucy still in Danny's arms "I comes to see the doctor" Lucy told the lady at the desk.

"You have? And what is your name?" she asked

"Lucy"

"And does Lucy have a last name?"

Lucy nodded.

"It's Messer, Lucy Messer" Danny told the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled at him, then turned to Lucy "Alright well you and Daddy go and take a seat; you'll be called in shortly"

Danny took Lucy over to the corner of the waiting room where there was a pile of children's books and some old toys. "Read me a story please Daddy?" Lucy asked him.

"Go choose one then" he told her.

She walked over to the table, rummaging through the books, she soon choose one carrying It back to Danny she showed him the picture on the front, it was of a cowgirl stood next to a barn with a horse behind her "Look, she a country girl like Mummy"

"She sure is" he smiled, lifting her on to his lap. He began to read the story of the cowgirl who was looking for her horse that had wondered off; they only managed a few pages before Lucy was called in. Danny placed the book down "We'll finish it when we get out"

"Okay" she smiled sliding off his lap and taking his hand. He led her into the doctor's office.

"Hello Lucy" the doctor smiled at her as she entered "Who have you brought with you today?"

"My Daddy" Lucy said proudly climbing up to sit on the chair next to the desk; Danny sat down next to her.

"Oh I know Daddy; I was referring to your friend in your arms"

"That's my bear"

"Does he have a name?"

Lucy shook her head "Just bear"

"Well bear is a good name" the doctor smiled "Lucy you fancy coming to sit up on my special bed for me?"

"Can my Daddy sit with me?"

"Of course he can, Bear can come too"

Lucy smiled she made her way over to the bed Danny lifted her up then came and sat next to her.

"So Lucy, do you know why you're here today?" the doctor asked.

"To come see you"

"That's right, but I need to give you something to make sure you don't get poorly okay? I'm going to have to give it to you in an injection"

Lucy looked horrified "No, No jab"

The doctor went over to the table to set up the injection "once it's over you can have a lolly and a sticker for being such a brave girl"

Lucy's eyes started to fill with tears, she climbed up on Danny's lap "No, Daddy take me home"

"Luce its okay, we all have to have these injections, I know they hurt but they make sure you don't get any horrible bugs" Danny told her, cuddling her tightly.

Lucy was now full on crying "No, No jab, I don't likes them" she buried her face into the crook of Danny's neck, sobbing "Please Daddy no"

Danny could now understand why Lindsay didn't want to come, his little girl was breaking his heart; he knew he had to be strong though, she needed her jabs. While she sobbed into his neck he gently rolled up her sleeve "Just do it" he told the doctor.

"You sure?" she asked

Danny nodded; he held Lucy tightly with one hand on the back of her head, the doctor then gave Lucy the injection.

Lucy was still sobbing "Daddy no, please tell her no jab for me"

"Lucy, it's all done" he told her smiling.

Lucy lifted her head up, the tears now slowly stopping, she looked at Danny confused "It is?"

"Yeah look" he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with his thumb then pointed down to her arm where the doctor had just placed a bright pink circled shaped plaster.

"But it didn't even hurt" she said staring at the plaster.

"That's because you were getting Daddy cuddles" Danny smiled "Now my brave little girl, go choose yourself a lolly and a sticker, then we will go finish that book, then we can head to the lab, tell Mummy and Uncle Mac what a brave girl you were, sound good?"

Lucy nodded; he placed her down on the floor. She made her way over to the sticker pot she picked out one with a pink smiley face on that said 'I was brave', then she took a red lolly from the lolly pot and made her way over to Danny passing him the sticker.

"What do you say for your lolly and sticker?" he asked as he peeled the back off the sticker and stuck it on her t-shirt.

"Thank you" she smiled

"And thank you too Lucy for being such a brave girl" The doctor picked Lucy's bear off the bed and passed it to her "Don't forget bear"

Lucy wrapped her arms around him "I won't"

They made their way out of the doctor's office, back into the waiting room. Danny took her back over to where they had been sitting; he lifted her back on to his lap, then picked up the cowgirl book, reading from where they had left off.


	11. Sunny Days and Water Fights

**Chapter 11 is here, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter and I had a great time writing it. I'm sure you have all already gathered, but for this story the Messer's do live in a house with a garden :) If you have any ideas you want me to include in this story just let me know and I'll do my best to include them. Let me know what you think of this chapter, your reviews always make me smile :)**

Lucy bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet "Is it done yet Daddy?" she asked Danny for the fifth time since they had been out in the garden.

"Not yet Luce, Go see if Mummy's ready then I'm sure it'll be done" he told her, then turned to watch her run back indoors.

It was a boiling day in New York; both he and Lindsay had the weekend off work to spend some time together with Lucy. Danny at first had decided he was going to take them both to the local swimming pool but he soon realised with the heat it would be crowded, so instead he nipped down to the local supermarket and brought at inflatable paddling pool for Lucy and a couple of water guns for them to play with. He was now filling up the pool with water from the hose.

Lucy came running back into the garden dressed in her swimming costume that was red with white spots, just like Minnie Mouse she had told them at the store when they brought it. Lindsay soon followed her out dressed in a green swim suit, which showed her small bump off nicely.

"Luce before you go in the pool let's put some cream on you" Lindsay said holding up the bottle of children's waterproof sun cream

"Okay, but none on my face" Lucy walked over to where Lindsay had sat down on one of the sun loungers.

"We have to put a little on your face sweetie, I promise I won't get it in your eyes" Lindsay told her as she rubbed the cream into Lucy's legs.

"That's what Daddy said last time and he did" She shot a glare over to her father.

"I'm sure he didn't mean too" Lindsay did Lucy's arms, then moved on to her face "Right stay still and it won't go in your eyes" She then carefully applied the sun cream.

"Can I go play now?" Lucy asked once Lindsay had finished

"I just need you to do me one more thing"

"What's that?"

"Give your Mummy a kiss" Lindsay smiled pulling Lucy into a cuddle and kissing her on the lips, Lucy giggled.

"I love you Mummy" she told Lindsay, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too baby" She looked up noticing Danny was still filling the pool but was in a world of his own. "Hey Luce, shall we go push Daddy in the pool?"

Lucy giggled then nodded. Quietly they both got up, sneaking over to where Danny was stood with his back to them, together they gave him a small push and he went flying into the pool with a splash.

After Danny had sat up and wiped the water out of his eyes, he looked at his two girls "Right that's it" he grinned getting up and reaching for the hose, but he was to slow, Lucy had already grabbed it and started aiming it at him.

"Luce stop that, I thought I was your favourite" he said trying to run from the hose, but the four year old was following him round with it laughing.

"Mummy is my favourite today" she joked with him, they both new she didn't have a favourite parent, she loved them both the same.

Danny ran to the table, picking up a water gun he had already filled up and squirted it at Lucy "Ahhh Got'cha" he grinned at his now soaked daughter.

Lucy laughed even more, pushing her wet hair away from her face. She dropped the hose and ran to the table for the other gun. It was smaller than Danny's one but was lighter so easier for her to carry, she went to aim for Danny but once she turned around from the table he was nowhere to be seen.

"Mummy, where he go?" she asked Lindsay who was sat back on the sun lounger reading a book.

"I'm not sure, I think you'll have to be an investigator like me and Daddy and find him" She smiled.

"I can do that" she carried the gun, running over to her little play house in the garden she pulled open the door to look inside, as she did so she felt a squirt of water on her back, she spun around; there was no one there. She walked over in the opposite direction towards the paddling pool "Daddy where are you?" she called

"Not telling" Danny's voice sounded from the side of his shed.

Lucy grinned, she ran over to it "NYPD, come out with your hands up!"

Lindsay giggled watching her impersonate her and Danny. Danny then came out from behind the shed with his hands in the air. Lucy grinned, aiming her gun, but Danny moved faster managing to soak her first.

"Hey Daddy, no fair" Lucy pouted.

"Oh Lucy-girl, don't do that face, you know it breaks my heart" Danny lent down and kissed her lips. "Come chase me, I'm sure you'll get me"

Lucy watched as Danny began to ran, she chased after him spraying the water from her gun at him getting him on the back of his legs. "I gots you" she smiled

"You did, I'm gonna have to get you again now" he turned and went to squirt his gun at her but found out it was empty "Oh no, I'm gonna have to go fill it up Luce"

"Stay out here with her Danny, I'll go fill it up for you and make us all a drink while I'm at it" Lindsay said placing her book on the side.

"Thanks Montana" he handed her the gun, kissing her cheek as he did so.

Lucy dropped her gun; while waiting for her fathers to be filled up she went and sat in the paddling pool. "Daddy you come in too?"

"I think I'm a bit big Luce"

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll try" he walked over to the pool climbing in he sat down with Lucy between his legs which were rested on the sides of the pool with his feet sticking out. "See I told you I'm too big"

"No your not, I cans still play with you in here" she smiled, splashing up some water on his chest then giggling.

He fake a shocked impression "Lucy Messer, you wait till I get my water gun back"

"I'm not scared of you"

"You're not? Well I bet you're scared of Mummy" he smiled, a plan forming in his head.

"Nope I super brave, Uncle Mac told me so"

"Okay if you're so super brave, go get the hose over there and when Mummy comes out squirt her"

Lucy looked over to where she dropped the hose, then looked back at Danny "Okay, I'll do it, I'm not scared" she stood up, making her way over to the hose; she picked it up and carried it over to the door of the house and stood by the side waiting for Lindsay to come back out.

Danny stayed sat in the pool watching, he knew this was going to be hilarious. He could see Lindsay through the window, carrying the tray with drinks on. She approached the door, as she stepped through it Lucy jumped out squirting her in the face with the hose; Causing Lindsay to drop the drinks she was carrying, which were luckily in plastic cups.

"I did it Daddy I did it" Lucy ran over to her father giggling. He got out of the pool, catching her in his arms.

"Daniel Messer this means war" he heard his wife say.

He placed Lucy in the pool and took that as his cue to go back into hiding.


	12. Turning 5 and A Special Guest

**A few little A/N's here one I'm not sure if she is reading this but I want to say a massive thank you to Laurzz for letting me borrow one of her ideas in this chapter :) also want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they really do make my day! **

Lucy was sat on the floor as Lindsay did her hair; she brushed it into a pony tail, then slipped a blue ribbon round it and tied it off in a bow. "Can I go put my dress on now?" Lucy asked

"Yea go get it; I'll help you" Lindsay replied from where she was sat on Lucy's bed.

Lucy went over to her box of dressing up clothes; she rummaged through till she came across the one she was looking for, Her Cinderella dress. She carried it back over to Lindsay who helped her to put it on without ruining her hair. After putting some white socks on with frilly bits around the ankles, she slipped on her blue dolly shoes which had a strap over the arch of her foot and pretty blue bow on the front. "Do I look pretty?" Lucy asked giving her Lindsay a twirl.

"Pretty as a princess" Lindsay told her smiling, "Now let's get down stairs before your guests arrive"

Today was Lucy's fifth birthday, She was having a princess party. Danny and Lindsay had told her she could invite everyone in her class if she wanted too; Lucy had only wanted to invite her five best friends though, Bella, Grace, Megan, Bethany and Olivia. Lindsay and Danny didn't argue with her, it made it a lot less hectic for them and with the extra money they saved on not having the thirty plus kids that were in Lucy's class they decided to give the girls a little surprise.

Lucy came down stairs and did another little twirl for her Daddy, her Uncles and Aunt Stella who were already there. "Wow Lucy, you look great" Danny told her, going over and scooping her up.

"Thanks Daddy" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where's your crown?"

When Lucy and Lindsay had gone out to buy party supplies, Lucy had come across some paper crowns for adults, she insisted that they should be brought for her party so that all the adults could be 'princes and princesses' too.

"Oh it's over on the side Luce, I'll put it on when your friends arrive okay?"

"Okay, buts you better"

"I will" the doorbell then sounded, Danny placed Lucy on the floor, where she ran to meet Lindsay who was already at the door opening it.

Olivia was the first guest to arrive, dressed as Snow White, with her black hair up in two pigtails.

During the next 15 minutes all of Lucy's five guests arrived, Lindsay was thankful that none of them had also dressed as Cinderella. Two of them were Snow White, One was Ariel and the other one was Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"Right" Lindsay said when all six were finally sat on the couch "Me and Lucy's Daddy have a special surprise today for you all, but first, I thought we could go and decorate some Princess cupcakes. Lindsay had prepared herself for this by bringing home six old lab coats from the lab, she shrunk them all down and washed them thoroughly and now was handing them out to each girl to put on so they didn't ruin their costumes. Stella and Danny helped to do the buttons up on the lab coats.

Lindsay, Adam, Hawkes, Stella and the girls made their way into the kitchen while the guys consisting of Danny, Flack and Mac helped to prepare the surprise in the living room.

After washing their hands each of the girls sat around the Messer's dining table. Adam gave them all three pink cupcakes which Lindsay had made earlier. Then lifting off the cover in the middle of the table Lindsay revealed an array of different coloured butter icing, icing pens, sprinkles, edible gems, flowers and butterflies.

The girls had a blast decorating there cupcakes. Lucy had made Lindsay tear up by decorating one cake for herself, another for Danny and the last for Lindsay. Stella, Hawkes and Adam got right into the fun of it too, by each decorating a cake. Lindsay had the camera out, she took a picture of each girl with their cake, then another of Lucy with Hawkes, Adam and Stella with their cakes. The adults then placed each child's cakes on to a paper plate with their name on then placed Clingfilm over the top. The girls were washing their hands when Danny poked his head through the kitchen door "It's ready" he smiled at Lindsay.

"Okay girls, after you've all placed your coats on the table I want you to come over here" she told the six of them. Once they had done what she had asked, they all went over to her. "Right now it's time for your special surprise, There is someone waiting for you in the living room, she is really looking forward to meeting you all" six confused faces all looked up at her, she just stepped out of the way to let them into the living room. They all went through but Lucy held back, holding on to Lindsay's hand.

Together they made their way into the living room. Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw who was sat on a chair in the middle; Cinderella.

Cinderella got up and made her way over to Lucy kneeling down in front of her "Why, you must be Lucy?" she asked smiling at the stunned five year old.

Lucy replied by just nodding.

Cinderella took Lucy's hand in hers "I hear it's your birthday today?"

Lucy nodded again, still not quite believing Cinderella was actually in her living room, talking to her.

"Did you get everything you wished for?"

Finally gaining the courage to speak Lucy replied "I did, I got lots of princess toys"

"You did? Which ones did you get?"

"I got a doll of you and another one of Snow White, do you know Snow White?"

"Why of course I do, I know all the Princesses" she smiled "I have a present for you Lucy"

"You do?"

"Yea, I would really like to sing you a song, would that be okay?"

Lucy nodded excitedly, Cinderella led her back over to the stool, where she sat, standing Lucy next to her wrapping her arm around the little girl's waist. Then she started to sing.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, When you're fast asleep ,In dreams you lose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for, you keep."_

She smiled at Lucy stroking her cheek as she sang, Danny set off the small bubble machine he had rented to make if feel just a little bit more magical.

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday, Your rainbow will come smiling through, No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dream that you wish will come true."_

Soon all the girls were all cuddling Cinderella as she sang, popping bubbles and dancing round her. The only girl who didn't move was Lucy; she stayed right where she was next to Cinderella, staring up at her with her blue eyes twinkling and a big grin on her face.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, When you're feeling small, Alone, In the night you whisper, Thinking no one can hear you at all."_

Lindsay snapped some more photos of the girls dancing around Cinderella and of Lucy smiling next to her. Mac recorded it all for the couple on their camcorder.

A couple of hours later Lindsay and Danny were tucking Lucy into bed "Thank you for the bestest birthday ever" Lucy told the two of them sleepily.

"That's ok my princess, I'm glad you like it" Lindsay smiled kissing her daughters forehead.

"I loved it" Lucy replied.

"And we love you" Danny told her kissing her little nose.

"I love you both too so much" Lucy told them as she snuggled down her bed and rolled over facing the wall "Night night" she whispered before finally giving in to sleep.

"Night Luce" Danny said as they both crept out her bedroom and went down stairs where Stella and Adam still was helping to clean up.

"The others had to go to a call out" Stella told the couple as they appeared.

"Okay, well at least they got to enjoy the party" Lindsay smiled.

"Linds, that Cinderella thing was incredible, the look on them girls faces… gosh I wish my parents had done that for me as a kid" Adam said, he then realised what he had said "I didn't mean like get me Cinderella, I wasn't into that sort of thing, but you know got like Batman or Superman to show at one of my party's that would have been awesome. Anyway where did you get the idea from?"

"From that case years ago, I'm not sure if you remember but it kinda stuck with me, it involved a girl called Sara Butler, she would dress up as a mermaid for children's parties and sing to them. I remember when I heard about the idea I loved it, I promised myself if I ever had a little girl I would do that for one of her parties. I was talking to one of the lab techs about it the other week, She put me in contact with Jenny who we saw today and I got it all sorted."

"It was a brilliant idea, both of you" Stella smiled at both Danny and Lindsay "This will be a birthday that she will never forget"

Lindsay and Danny knew that was true.


	13. Messy Room and Family Love

**Here is chapter 13, send me a review let me know what you think as I love reading them :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far :)**

Lucy was sat on her bed sulking, her parents had asked her to tidy her room, but at the moment she was being stubborn like her Daddy and refusing to tidy it. she looked up when she heard her bedroom door open, her father came in and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Still not wanting to tidy it yet?" Danny asked

"Nope" She shook her head.

"Come on Luce, I thought we decided that now you were five, you were a big girl who did things to help us"

"I am big girl"

"Well all big girls tidy their own bedrooms"

"But Mummy tidies mine"

"She used to baby when you were little. You've got older now though and Mummy is nearly 6 months pregnant with your little brother she can't do all the things she used to do"

"Humph" she crawled to the top of her bed and laid down with her head on the pillow.

"Right if you're going to be like that, I'm going back down stairs with Mummy, when I come back up I expect to see you tidying okay?"

Lucy didn't reply, Danny prayed this was just a blip in his normally sweet little girls behaviour; he wondered if the whole jealously because of a new sibling thing was starting to set in, he knew that they had been having it far too easy with her at the moment. It was a big adjustment for a five year old. He took one last look at her curled up on her bed facing the wall, then slipped out the door to join Lindsay back down stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Danny came back up, he peeked through the gap in Lucy's door, seeing she was sat on the floor putting her Lego back into its box, he smiled and walked in sitting on her bed. "I'm glad you decided to tidy up, because you were making Daddy sad by not doing as you were told"

She looked up at him "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't wants to make you sad"

"I know you didn't Luce, you just need to remember that you need to listen to me and Mummy; Make sure you do what we ask you to" he told her sliding of the bed to join her on the floor.

"I will do Daddy" she crawled over to him and sat in his lap giving him a cuddle.

He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her tightly "We may ask you to do a little more at the moment than normal Luce, but that's because Mummy is getting tired more now with your brother in her tummy so she needs to rest lots"

"So will she tidy my room again when my brother comes out of her tummy?"

"I don't think she needs too" Danny looked around the room, seeing most of the toys had been put away "You can do a pretty good job on your own now"

"I did try really hard to tidy it good like Mummy does"

"You did well Luce; Now would you like a little bit of a hand with the last little bit?"

Lucy nodded "Yes please Daddy, I am getting a bit tired with all this tidying"

Danny smiled at her comment, then stood her up "Go finish putting your Lego away then" getting up he made his way over to where all her costumes were sprawled over the floor, picking up a fairy one he folded it and placed it neatly in her dressing up chest. "Luce I can't believe how many costumes you have"

"I have lots" she smiled "You can borrow then if you like"

"I'm not sure they'll fit me, but thank you" he smiled folding up her Cinderella one and putting it away. "You don't have any cool boys ones anyway Luce"

"I have the pirate one that Uncle Adam got me for when we play pirates"

He found the red and white striped t-shirt on the floor that was part of the pirate costume she was referring too. "Yea this one is pretty cool, but I still think it's too small for me" he folded it then picked up the long black shorts that went with it, folding them and placing them on top of the t-shirt.

"I done the Lego Daddy" Lucy smiled pointing to her box with the lid now on.

"Good girl, now just put your Dolls back in there crib and I think we will be all done here"

Lucy went over, picking up her three dolls from the floor, she placed them in the crib, then adding their bottles, dummies and clothes that were on the floor to the crib too.

Danny heard footsteps coming up the stairs "Oh I think Mummy is coming to see how well you've done"

Lucy went over to the door poking her head out she saw Lindsay approaching her room "Mummy come see how good I tided my room"

Lindsay walked into her little girl's room; she smiled "Wow Lucy, you did this all by yourself?"

"Yep, all of it, 'cept the costumes Daddy helped me with them, But I did the rest"

"I'm impressed baby; you've done a great job, guess this means I don't have to do it anymore"

Lucy smiled over at Danny remembering there little talk, she then looked back over at Lindsay "I'm a big girl now Mummy, I can do it all by myself"

Lindsay smiled, she didn't like the thought of her little baby girl growing up, but she was also kind of glad that she no longer had to tidy her bedroom. Her daughter was definitely like her father, she knew how to make a mess. Lindsay remembered the first time she went to Danny's apartment after the time they had been to Cosy's to see Mac play, There was pizza boxes and empty beer cans all over the kitchen table. As he got older though he had become a lot better at keeping his apartment first and then there house tidy.

Lindsay looked down as Lucy approached her, she tried to wrap her arms around her mother but wasn't able to now. She rested her head on her mother's baby bump. Lindsay stroked her daughter's hair. "What's this for?" she asked, not minding the cuddle she was getting.

"Just wanted to give you a cuddle cos I love you"

"I love you too Luce" Lindsay smiled, tearing up at her daughter again, stupid pregnancy hormones she thought.

"Hey I want some of this lovin'" Danny smiled standing up, making his way over to his girls, picking Lucy up; he cuddled Lindsay sandwiching there little girl between them "I love my girls"

"We love you too Daddy" Lucy then felt something press against her leg, that was resting against Lindsay's bump "Hey, what was that?"

"That was your little brother; I think he wants in on this loving too" Lindsay giggled.

Lucy wiggled in Danny's arms, he placed her on the floor, she then put her two little hands on either side of Lindsay's bump and kissed it "We all love you two little brother" she then felt another kick against her hand. "He heard me Mummy" Lucy looked up at Lindsay in amazement.

"Yea he knows when you are talking to him" Lindsay told her.

The next 10 minutes consisted of both parents watching as Lucy spoke to Lindsay's bump.


	14. Tree Climbing and Vegas

**I've got so many chapters for this story typed out and I keep coming up with more ideas, so I thought I'd give you two updates today so I can hopefully catch up a little as I'm like 7 chapters a head on my computer at the moment! I apologise for Flack in this chapter by the way, I think he is pretty OOC, but let me know what you think :)**

Flack smiled to himself as he watched Lucy ran across the grass field of Central Park, It was a lovely Saturday morning. Lindsay had asked him a few days ago if he could watch Lucy for a few hours as she had to give evidence in a court case and Danny was out in Las Vegas helping out with a case there. "Lucy, don't run too far" he called. He saw her run over to a tree with low branches; she turned, gave him a cheeky grin then began to climb up. He walked over to the tree and stood at the bottom watching her. Thankful she was still little enough not to get very high. He remembered Danny telling him once how Lindsay used to climb trees back in Montana. "Your just like your Mum Luce, she likes to climb tree's too"

Lucy giggled, then with her legs hooked over the tree branch she held on, leaning back wards "Look Uncle Flackie, I'm a monkey!"

Flack looked horrified "Lucy, don't do that"

"I'm Okay Uncle Flackie" She gave him an upside down grin "Did Daddy like to climb trees?"

Flack had to laugh a little at the image of city boy Danny Messer attempting to climb a tree "No Luce, your Dad isn't really a tree climber, this is definitely something you got from your Mum"

Lucy sat up, swinging her leg over the branch so she was straddling it and held on to it in front of her with her hands "Come sit up here with me"

"I'm okay watching you from here"

"Oh okay" she said "Hey Uncle Flackie, When's my Daddy coming home from Vegas?"

"Not tomorrow, but the next day, He has to help DB and his team with a case"

"Who's BD?" She asked

Flack smiled at her mistake with the initial, he was pleased he hadn't told her DB's actual name; Diebenkorn. "It's DB" he told her emphasising each letter "He is the boss in Vegas, like Mac is your Mum and Dad's boss"

Lucy swung her legs "So he has people who work for him too that are 'vestigators?"

"Yeah he does, I'm pretty sure he has one called Nick and there is a Greg as well I think"

"And they'll become my Daddy's friends?"

"I'm sure they will Luce"

"Okay" she smiled, she then changed the subject "What we gonna do later?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we can get some ice-cream then go back and play the racing game you like on my X-Box?"

"That sounds fun" She smiled, shifting her movement, trying to swing her leg back round so she could climb back down.

Flack smiled watching how easily she managed to do it, she then started to climb down, he watched as she slipped, he ran to grab her but it all happened so quickly, the next thing he knew she was on the floor, holding her arm, crying. "Oh my, Luce, it's okay, it's okay" he picked her up from the floor; he carried her over to the nearby bench, cuddling her. He sat on the bench, settling her on his lap. "Luce, let me look at your arm".

"No, it hurts, it hurts" Lucy was now sobbing.

"I know it does, but just let Uncle Flack have a look please?"

"I want my Daddy"

"We can phone Daddy and Mummy, I just need to make sure your arm is okay"

She carefully let go of her arm, Flack gently rolled her sleeve up, he couldn't see any swelling or bruising on the arm, but he was concerned at how much Lucy was crying, she was a pretty tough kid. If she fell over she would just get back up and wipe herself down. She would only cry a little if there was blood; a plaster and a cuddle would stop that though. He cuddled her against him "It's okay Lucy, you will be okay" he told her.

"It hurts really bad though" She was still sobbing, now clutching her arm again.

He wondered what to do, this wasn't like her at all, he decided it was best to take her to the hospital just to get her arm double checked, he would hate to take her home; then Lindsay having to take her to the hospital later to find out it is broken or something.

He stood up picking Lucy up with him "Come on, let's go get your arm checked out"

He carried her to his car, carefully strapping her in. He then drove them both to Trinity hospital. Lucy was still softly crying when he took her out of the car.

"I really want Mummy" She sniffed.

"I know, I know, let's just get you signed in okay then I'll see if I can get in contact with either Mummy or Daddy"

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, he carried her into A+E, once at the desk, they asked him to fill in a form to register Lucy. He carried the form and Lucy over to the waiting area. Beginning to fill it out. He was glad he knew the Messer's well as he was able to answer all the questions. He handed the form back to the lady on the desk, then sat waiting with Lucy cuddled up on his lap. He was a little reluctant to phone her parents yet, not wanting to worry them, especially as Danny was all the way in Vegas and Lindsay was in court, neither one would be able to get to the hospital.

10 minutes later, Lucy was called in by the paediatric nurse.

"Hey Lucy, I'm Ellie, I hear you've had a little bump" The nurse said smiling at Lucy.

Lucy nodded, then snuggled up closer to Flack "hurted my arm"

"You did? May I have a look; you can stay on Daddy's lap while I look"

"That not my Daddy, He is uncle Flackie"

"Oh I'm sorry" She smiled apologetically at Flack. Then lifted Lucy's arm up carefully, looking at it "I think I want to send her for an x-ray" she told Flack "Just to make sure nothing is broken"

Lucy looked up at Flack "What's an x-ray? Will it hurt?" the tears that Flack had got to stop 5 minutes ago, started falling down her cheeks again.

"No it won't sweetheart, it's just like having your photo taken but they can see your bones inside you" Flack told her.

The nurse handed Flack a form, she explained he had to head to the paediatric x-ray department, then hand the form over to them. Flack thanked the nurse and carried Lucy to the x-ray department.

The department wasn't busy so Lucy got seen straight away.

"Right, I need you to come sit on this chair for me" The x-ray tech told Lucy.

Flack placed her on the chair, the tech carefully placed Lucy's bad arm on the table, lining the scanner up above it.

"Right, we are going to go behind the screen, I will press a button, the machine will take your picture then we will be back okay" the tech told her.

"But Uncle Flackie stays with me?" Lucy sniffed

"No Luce, I need to go behind the screen too but you'll be able to see me" Flack replied.

"No Uncle Flackie stay with me" she reached from him with her good arm.

"Lucy, show the doctor how brave you are" Flack said referring to the x-ray tech.

Lucy sighed "Okay"

Quickly Flack and the tech went behind the screen, a few x-rays were taken. Then they returned to her. "You were so brave Lucy, I think you need one of these" the tech smiled pulling out a sticker from his pocket that read 'I've been x-rayed' with a picture of a skeleton.

Soon Lucy and Flack were waiting for the results. "You've been such a brave girl today Luce" Flack told her kissing her on the head. "I think once we get out of here, we can pop to the book shop you like and you can choose a book"

"Really?" she asked him

He smiled at her "Yea really"

Ellie then called Lucy back through to the cubical, once Flack and Lucy were sat down, she smiled at them "It's good news; It's not broken, just badly sprained"

"Oh thank god" Flack said relived.

"I am going to put it in a sling though, Just so Lucy is able to rest it" she said, going over to the cupboard behind her, she pulled out a small sling and placed it on Lucy. "She should only need to keep this on for a few days, and children's pain killers should help with the pain. But any problems just get her parents to bring her back"

Flack again thanked Ellie; he held Lucy's good hand, helping her off the chair. Together they walked out the cubical, to phone her parents then make their way to the bookshop.

**a/n: this chapter is very loosely based on an incident that happened with me while I was babysitting a child. The child I was with though did unfortunately manage to break her arm!**


	15. Coco Pops and An Early Morning

**Here's chapter 15… wow 15 already haha! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, them me know what you think of this chapter :)**

It was 6am. Both Danny and Lindsay were still in bed sleeping. Lucy however had woken up 20 minutes ago, after sneaking into her parent's room and seeing them both asleep she decided to go down stairs carrying bear with her.

Once downstairs she made her way into the kitchen, she decided that now she was five and a big girl she would make Mummy and Daddy breakfast in bed. Placing bear on the table, Lucy pulled a chair over to the sideboard, she climbed up on it; reaching into the cupboard she pulled out two of her pink plastic bowls.

She jumped off the chair; then walked back over to the table placing the bowls on it. She grabbed the milk from the fridge placing it on the table next to the bowls. She then shifted the chair along the floor, climbed back up onto it and reached for the coco pops, she knew they were one of Daddy's favourites; standing on tiptoes just managing to reach the box but it slipped from her grasp falling to the floor scattering a few Coco pops. She sighed, jumping back of the chair, picking the box up from the floor and carrying it to the table.

Kneeling up on the chair at the table she pulled the two bowls towards her the she opened the box and awkwardly poured the cereal into the two bowls, spilling some of them over the table as she did so. Placing the cereal box to the side she then unscrewed the top of the milk, lifting it in both hands as it was heavy, she poured the milk into the two bowls, it splashed as she did so, little droplets landing on the table.. She carefully carried the milk back over to the fridge, placing it back where she found it.

She went to the cutlery draw on her way back from the fridge, pulling out to spoons, going back over to the table she placed them in the bowls. She then went to lift both bowls, as she did the milk that filled the bowl started to spill over the side onto her pyjamas. She placed both bowls back onto the table, wiped the milk off her pyjamas with her hands. She wondered how she was going to get both bowls upstairs to her sleeping parents. Then an idea came to her, picked up one bowl slightly, she started to drink the milk from it, then did the same with the second bowl.

She picked up one bowl, realising she still needed two hands to carry it, she carefully carried it upstairs making sure she didn't spill any on the carpet, she sneaked into her parents room with it and placed it on Danny's bedside table. Tiptoeing out the room, she went back downstairs to grab the other bowl and bear.

Placing bear under her arm, she picked up the second bowl in both her hands and made another trip upstairs to her parent's room. She placed the second bowl on Lindsay's bedside table. She took bear from under her arm and held his paw as poked Lindsay on the nose. Lindsay screwed her nose up, Lucy giggled then poked it again "Mummy wake up".

Lindsay's eyes fluttered open; she stretched "Morning Lucy"

"Morning Mummy, Look I made you breakfast" Lucy smiled proudly pointing to the bowl of cereal on the bedside table.

Lindsay looked over at the bowl that now had more cereal in than milk. "Oh you did that all by yourself?"

Lucy nodded "Yep, do you like it?"

"I do Luce, Thank you very much; did you make Daddy some too?"

Lucy nodded smiling

"Go wake him up then" Lindsay told her

Walking around the bed, Lucy poked Danny's nose, he moved his hand up trying to bat away her hand. "Daddy wakey wakey" When Danny still didn't reply, Lucy bent down, moving her face close to Danny's so their noses were touching "Daddy"

Danny opened his eyes, then jumped when he saw Lucy so close. Lucy and Lindsay started giggling. "Jeez Luce, don't do that"

"But you wouldn't wake up Daddy" she told him as she went to the end of the bed and hauled herself onto her parents bed.

"Luce it's only like…" he looked at his watch "6:25am, what's with the early wakeup call?"

Danny and Lindsay had decided a few weeks back that Lucy needed to start learning a little bit about time. They had brought her a special clock that would have a moon on it at night time, then at 7am it would change to a sun; the rule was that Lucy wasn't allowed to wake her parents until the sun appeared unless it was a real emergency.

"I made you breakfast Daddy" Lucy had settled in between her parents, sliding under the covers "Look it's on your table"

Danny looked over to his bedside table noticing the coco pops, Picking them up he then noticed Lindsay was also eating some. "You did this Luce all by yourself?" repeating what Lindsay had already asked her.

She nodded "I'm a big girl now"

"You are getting a very big girl" Danny told her, kissing the top of her head.

Danny and Lindsay sat eating there cereal, telling Lucy how yummy it was and how proud they were of her. Once they finished Lucy told them she would take the bowls downstairs for them.

"It's okay Luce, I'll take them down in a minute" Lindsay smiled, loving how helpful Lucy was wanting to be.

"I want to Mummy" She said crawling to the end of the bed and sliding off "You need to rest cos of baby brother" she took Lindsay's bowl from her then went round to take Danny's empty bowl from him.

Danny took Lindsay's bowl from her then placed his bowl inside then both spoons in the top bowl he handed them back to Lucy "That'll be easier for you to carry"

"Thanks Daddy" She smiled, then went to walk out of the room.

"Lucy wait a minute" Lindsay called to her "I never got to give you a kiss to say thank you"

Lucy smiled than walked back over to Lindsay who kissed her on the nose, just like her mother Lucy screwed her nose up.

Danny laughed as Lucy left to go down stairs "She so looks like you when she does that"

"Does what?" Lindsay asked snuggling up to him

"Scrunches her nose up, you do it too" he smiled, cuddling her to his side tightly then resting his hand on her swollen stomach "So, how much mess do you think we are going to find in the kitchen?"

"Well if she is anything like you in the kitchen then a lot" Lindsay smiled, leaning up and giving Danny a soft kiss.


	16. Snakes and Tigers

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it comes out as cute as it was in my head :) thank you for all my lovely reviews, I'm glad you are all enjoying this story :) Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**

It was a warm Sunday, The Messer's had decided to spend the day at the zoo, It was coming up 9 years since Danny and Lindsay met at the tiger enclosure, so they wanted to go back to the spot. Lucy was just excited to see all the animals. "Look Mummy, it's the penguins" She said excitedly, pointing from where she sat on Danny's shoulders.

"Shall we go see them then Luce?" Lindsay asked

"Yes please"

The small family made their way over to the penguins, going down the steps that took them to the windows where they could see them swimming under the water. Danny placed Lucy on the floor, she ran over to the windows as one of the penguins swam over. She placed her little finger on the glass, the penguin pressed his beak against it thinking it was food, Lucy then slid her finger down the glass with the penguin following it, She giggled "He is playing with me", she moved her finger to the left and again the penguin followed it.

"He thinks your finger is his dinner" Danny told her, noticing his daughters horrified expression when he said that he quickly added "Its ok, he won't get you through the glass"

Lucy carried on 'playing' with the penguin for a little while, then she decided it was time to move on "Can we see the 'raffes now?" She asked

"Do you mean the giraffes?" Lindsay smiled.

Lucy nodded "That's what I said the 'raffes"

"Come on then, let's go see the 'raffes" Danny said copying Lucy; he picked her back up placing her back on his shoulders.

The giraffe house was pretty busy as a new baby had been born. Lindsay decided that with being pregnant she didn't want to push her way through all the crowds, so she waited on the bench outside. After a few minutes Danny and Lucy finally made their way to front of the crowds.

"Look at the baby Daddy, he so big" Lucy said not taking her eyes of the baby giraffe.

"But he is small compared to his Mummy and Daddy" Danny told her, pointing up to how big the other giraffes were.

"Will he grow big like them?"

"Yep, one day he will be big, just like you will be" he smiled at her. "Right, let's go find Mummy and let some other people see the baby" he picked her up carrying her out to the front of the house.

"Did you see the baby?" Lindsay asked seeing Danny and Lucy approaching.

"Yep, he's really big, but Daddy said he will get even bigger" Lucy told her.

Danny placed Lucy on the floor; she took hold of Lindsay's hand.

"Where to now?" Danny asked

"The hippos" Lucy said excitedly

"If that's what you want to see" Danny replied taking hold of Lucy's other hand.

On the way to the hippo's house, they past the reptile building, Danny had already told Lindsay that there was no way he was going in there, not with all the snakes and spiders. Outside the building sat one of the zoo keepers with one of the bigger snakes around his neck.

Lucy spotted the snake "Wow, Can we go see?"

"Come on then Luce" Lindsay said walking her over to the man with the snake, Danny held back a bit, not wanting to get close to it.

"He is so pretty Mummy" Lucy said admiring the snake.

"You can touch him if you like, or if you're feeling really brave I can place him round your neck" The zoo keeper told her.

Lucy looked up at Lindsay with pleading eyes "Can I Mummy? Can I have the snake on my neck?"

"Of course you can Luce, if you are sure you want too" Lindsay smiled, then looked back at Danny who had moved even further away from the snake, she let out a little laugh.

The zoo keeper gently lifted the snake from his neck, placing it very carefully around Lucy's neck keeping the head and tail in his hands, so one it couldn't bite her and two it helped to take some of the weight for her. Lucy ran her fingers up the snakes body "Wow he is so soft"

Lindsay knelt down taking a picture of Lucy and the snake on her phone, she glanced over at Danny who looked horrified at the fact his daughter was touching a snake. "They are lovely creatures aren't they Luce?"

"Yea they are I like him, what's his name?" Lucy asked looking up at the zoo keeper.

"This one is called Sebastian" he replied

Lucy then noticed that Danny wasn't there; she looked around spotting him by the fence on the other side of the path "Daddy" she called "Come meet 'bastian"

Danny panicked, he had to go over now she had called him but he really didn't want to meet 'bastian. Slowly he made his way over, standing just behind Lindsay, She'll protect me from the awful snake if it got away he thought, even if she was 6 and a half months pregnant. "Oh, he is…. Lovely Luce"

"Touch him Daddy, he is so soft and warm" Lucy smiled at him.

If his five year old daughter could touch him then so could he, walking over slowly, he reached out his hand, trying to stop it shaking and gently touch the snake then quickly pulled his hand away. "He is warm" he told Lucy wiping his hand down the side of his trousers.

The zoo keeper slowly took the snake away from Lucy and placed it back round his neck. Lucy stood asking him a few more questions, as she was doing so Lindsay turned to face Danny who was now stood back behind her "I'm proud of you" she told him, standing on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his lips.

"That was scary" he told her.

"I know it was scary for you, but I'm so proud of you that you touched it and didn't let Lucy see your fear"

He pulled her in for a cuddle "I don't want my fears rubbing off on her, still don't get how you can be near them though after that one bit you"

Lindsay cuddled him back "one bit me Danny, it doesn't mean they all will"

"That's very true"

Lindsay smiled "I love you"

"I love you too Montana" he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Lindsay felt a pull on her top; she looked down, seeing a smiling Lucy "Ready to find the Hippos again now?"

"Yep" Lucy replied "That snake was so cool, can we get one?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to have a snake when we will have your baby brother in the house soon Luce, Maybe we can get a cuddly snake at the shop" Lindsay suggested.

"Yea, we will get a cuddly one, I can call him 'bastain like the snake I just met" Lucy skipped on slightly ahead of her parents.

"Thanks for that" Danny smiled wrapping his arms around Lindsay's shoulders "I was okay with just touching the snake then, but not sure I could live with one"

"That's ok, what happened to our little girl?" Lindsay asked "Aren't normal five year old girls meant to ask for Kittens or Puppies or even a pony, not a snake"

"I guess it's the country girl in her"

"Hey, I never wanted a snake when I was her age; I was all about getting a pony"

"I would much rather fork out for a pony than get a snake" Danny laughed.

They looked around the hippo house, only spending a few minutes in there after Lucy declared it was 'to stinky' Lindsay agreed the smell was making her feel queasy. They then went to see the monkeys, leopards and kangaroos and sat down for some lunch. They then went into the bird enclosure where the birds were able to fly freely around their heads which Lucy found fascinating.

It was getting late, so they headed to their last stop of the day before the shop, the tiger enclosure. Lindsay smiled when it came into view "Come on sir, the tigers are waiting for us" She grinned at Danny.

Danny laughed "Alright Montana"

They made their way over, standing at the side of the cage looking in "I've touched that tiger" Lindsay told Lucy.

"Really? How?" Lucy asked

"On my first day at the crime lab, I came here with Daddy Uncle Flack and Uncle Mac and I needed to hold the tiger's mouth open for Uncle Mac to get his teeth impressions"

Lucy looked shocked "Didn't he bite you?"

"No sweetie, he was given a special medicine to make him go to sleep for a little bit" Danny told her, picking her up. "This tiger enclosure is such a special place for me and your Mummy; it's where we met Luce"

"Where you feel in love?" Lucy asked innocently

"Not quite sweetheart, that happened a little later" Lindsay smiled at her and then smiled up at Danny, leaning up to give him a soft kiss, which he returned lovingly.

They broke apart laughing when they heard a 'ewwww' coming from their daughter who was still in Danny's arms.

Danny tickled her side "hey, what's eww about me and Mummy kissing"

Lucy giggled "It's just eww"

"You won't be saying that when you start kissing boys" Lindsay told her.

"She's not going to be kissing any boys till she's at least 30" Danny reminded Lindsay who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna kiss any boys ever" Lucy told them both, then added "Except my Daddy" then kissed Danny's cheek as to emphasis what she was saying.

"Good, now shall we go get that cuddly snake of yours?" Danny asked

"Yes, let's go get 'bastian" Lucy smiled.

With Lucy in his arm and Lindsay holding his other hand the little family made their way to the zoo shop.


	17. My Sunshine and Little Miss Independent

**Here is 17 :) I just want to say a massive thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, you are all stars! :D This chapter didn't go the way I wanted it too… but I think it turned out good anyway :)**

Lucy stood on her stool in the bathroom in her pyjamas looking into the mirror; she pulled a funny face then giggled to herself. She turned around when she heard the bathroom door open, Danny entered with a hairbrush in his hand and a bobble on his wrist. "You gonna do my hair today?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, Mummy got called into work so it's down to Daddy to do" he smiled standing behind her and began to brush her curly blonde hair gently.

"Do you even know how to do my hair?" She asked, grinning at him in the mirror.

"Course I do Luce, I can do ponytails can't I?"

"But Daddy ponytails are boring, I wanted a plait today, Mummy promised me she would put it in a plait"

"Well then Lucy-girl it's a good job your Mummy has been teaching me how to do plaits on your Dollies then isn't it?"

"She did?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yep, now let me concentrate, see if I can do this how Mummy taught me" he split Lucy's hair into three segments and began the routine of putting one over the other like Lindsay had taught him too, as he did so he began to hum to the tune of 'you are my sunshine'.

Lucy smiled when she picked up on the tune Danny was humming; she remembered how he always used to sing it to her when she was younger to help her sleep. She began to sing along _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"_

Danny smiled when he realised what he had been humming and began to join in with her _"you_ _make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't_ _take my sunshine away"_ Danny tied the bobble into the bottom of Lucy's plait then kissed the top of her head "You are my sunshine" he told her. Then he went over and picked up the little mirror from the window sill; taking it back over to Lucy he held it up so she could see her plait.

"Daddy its perfect, you're so clever" she turned around on the stool and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Danny picked her up and carried her to her bedroom "Right now time to get you dressed for school; we don't want to be late do we? Daddy also has to get to work too"

"No, Miss Hannah will be sad if I'm late" Lucy said as he placed her back on the floor.

"She will, now go choose something to wear, make sure it matches though Luce" he remembered a couple of years ago when Lucy had been nearly three Lindsay had let her pick out her clothes and get herself dressed for the first time, she came down into the kitchen looking like a rainbow had thrown up on her, she had on her knee length pink socks that had white spots that met at the knee with her knee length green shorts, a red t-shirt with Minnie Mouse on with a yellow jumper over the top. Thankfully she had been slowly getting better at finding clothes that matched.

Lucy looked through her wardrobe for a few minutes before coming over with her denim dungaree dress and a soft green long sleeved t-shirt to go underneath it. "Can I wear this?" she asked.

"That's perfect Luce" Danny smiled proudly "Right take of them Jammies; I'll go get your underwear from the drawer"

Lucy stripped off her pyjamas, then put on the pants and vest that Danny had brought over to her, she then slipped on the t-shirt. Then she stopped getting dressed and sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Danny asked her.

"I can't put my tights on by myself yet" She told him looking disappointed in herself.

"That's okay, I can help you with that" he knew how frustrating this must have been for her, she was an independent child who loved to get herself dressed. "Go sit on the bed, we can do it together"

Lucy picked up the tights and made her way over to the bed where she sat down. Danny came over; kneeling in front of her she passed him the white tights.

"Right, stick your foot out" he rolled the tights down as she stuck her foot out then slid the left side over her foot "Now the other foot" he smiled as she stuck that out and he slid that one on. "Right now let's stand you up" he took hold of her hand standing her up "Now Luce; you need to pull them up"

Lucy bent down picking up the waist band of the tights she yanked them up; Danny helped her by pulling them up from the legs so they went up easier. Once the waist band was in place Danny placed Lucy's hands on his shoulders then held the waist band and pulled them up, lifting Lucy up in the process making her giggle. "Just want to make sure then on properly" he told her.

"They are" she smiled, then ran over to pick up her dungaree dress, Holding it out she stepped into it "Daddy can you just do the buttons up please"

Danny held the front up then took the straps from the back over her shoulders and did the buttons up. "There you go"

"Thank you" She smiled.

"Right, go get your shoes on, I'll go make us some breakfast" he then realised he had said shoes, knowing she would put her converse on and not her boots that go with the dress he quickly added "make sure it's your boots Luce" she let out a little sigh, but ran to find her boots. He smiled, she would wear her pink converse with every outfit if she could, she loved wearing the same as her Daddy, even though his were black.

Danny went down stairs, he got out two bowls and pouring them both some Coco pops, he checked his watch as he went to grab the milk 8:05am, he had 40 minutes to get Lucy to school and 55 minutes before he had to be at work. He poured the milk into the bowls, then filled two glasses with orange juice. he heard his phone beep. Placing the bowls and glasses on the table, he grabbed his phone and checked the text.

_Morning Cowboy, Hope L is being good for you, tell her I love her and I'll pick her up from school later. I love you xx_

He smiled at Lindsay's text and sent a quick reply.

_She's being great, we are just about to have breakfast, see you in an hour, Love you too xx_

He placed the phone on the side and smiled at Lucy who had now joined him at the table. "Who was that?" she asked as she began to eat her cereal.

"A bit nosey aren't we?" he smiled at her.

She giggled, nodding "Was it Mummy?"

"It was, she said she loves you and she will pick you up from school later"

"I love her too, will you tell her?"

"I will tell her as soon as I get to work, now finish them cereals"

That sat eating together, sharing a small conversation. Once Lucy had finished her bowl and drank her orange juice Danny sent her up to clean her teeth. He watched her run up stairs, smiling seeing she had put her boots on. He placed the bowls and glasses they used into the dishwasher; then went upstairs, joining Lucy in the bathroom to clean his teeth. "All done?"

She grinned showing him her newly cleaned teeth "Yep"

"Right go get your coat and bag on, I'll be down in a minute" he told her putting tooth paste on his brush.

Lucy ran down stairs, she grabbed her Cinderella backpack from the arm chair in the living room, then went to the hall; she reached up and took her pink coat off her hook, which Danny had put lower than the others so she was able to reach. She slipped it on then with a little persistence she managed to do the zip up on her coat, slipping her back pack on her back, she went to wait for her Daddy in the living room.


	18. Sulking and Mummy Cuddles

**Here is chapter 18; I was really pleased with how this chapter turned out so I hope you all enjoy It too :)**

Lindsay sighed as she got off the elevator on the 35th floor, Lucy was behind her, looking at the floor, sulking. Stella came out Mac's office smiling as she saw them, then noticed the frown on Lindsay's face and Lucy's sulky face. "Oh, are we okay?"

"Not really" Lindsay said, looking down at Lucy "Do you want to tell Auntie Stella about what happened or should I?"

Lucy stayed looking at the floor not answering.

"Well I guess I will then, someone has been a little terror all morning because Daddy got dragged into work after he promised to spend the day with us, I then had to pop to the shops and she spotted a doll that she wanted. I told her she couldn't have it so we had a full scale melt down in the middle of the shop"

"Oh Lucy, that's not good is it?" Stella said kneeling down in front of Lucy. "Mummy needs you to be a big girl, especially with the baby coming"

"Well I don't wanna be a big girl" Lucy told her before running off to the break room.

Lindsay watched her go sighing again "I really don't know what's with her today; she hasn't been herself at all"

Could she be coming down with something?" Stella asked

"I don't know Stell, I even threated to call Danny in the shop that was something I swore I'd never do as a parent, use Danny as a threat" the tears started to fill her eyes. "It's coming true Stell isn't it? I'm gonna end up with her screaming she hates me and having to put my family back together in therapy"

Stella smiled slightly at the reminder of the conversation she and Lindsay had when Lindsay was in labour. "Linds, you know that's not going to happen. She is a sweet child normally. Danny disappointed her slightly this morning and with the change of having a new brother arriving soon it's a lot for her to deal with at the moment and you are 6 and a half months pregnant with hormones running wild, it's not a brilliant combination"

Lindsay sniffed wiping her eyes, then let out a little giggle "Oh Stella, it's not a good combination at all, you know what I actually did at the shop?"

"What?"

"I walked away, left her screaming in the middle of the aisle, I didn't go far, just to the end of the aisle, but I still left her alone"

"You could still see her, that's what you need to do sometimes, just walk away. She will learn that if she isn't getting any attention when she throws these tantrums then there will be no need to do it" Stella leaned in giving Lindsay a cuddle. "You are a brilliant Mum Lindsay, don't forget that"

"Thanks Stella, I guess I best go and find her"

"No, you've obviously come here for a reason, go and do what you need too; I'll keep an eye on her"

"Are you sure? I've just got to write up a few notes that I was meant to do yesterday and completely forgot"

"It's fine, it'll give you two a little break from each other. I've got some work to do in the AV lab, She can join me in there, I'm sure Adam can keep her entertained" She smiled.

"Thanks Stella, I should only be thirty minutes tops" She gave Stella another hug then made her way to her office.

Stella headed into the break room to find Lucy sat on one of the couches hugging her knees to her chest and her forehead resting on top of them.

"Oh Lucy" Stella sighed going to sit next to her "You've really upset your Mummy"

Lucy looked up with a tear stained face "I didn't mean too, I was just so excited to spend the day with Mummy and Daddy"

"I know you were, but you know sometimes Mummy or Daddy get called into work on short notice, there will be lots of other days you can spend together with them"

Lucy nodded sadly "I'm sorry"

"Lucy I don't think it's me you should be saying sorry too" Stella told her.

Lucy slipped off the couch; she made her way to Lindsay who was sat in her office, Stella watching her as she did so.

Pushing open the door, she walked in and stood next to Lindsay's chair "Mummy I'm sorry"

Lindsay turned in her chair so she was facing her daughter "Lucy it's okay, I just don't expect you to behave like that, you know Daddy wouldn't either. He would be so sad if he knew you had, wouldn't he?"

Lucy nodded looking back down at the floor "he would be very sad"

Lindsay placed her finger under Lucy's chin tilting it back up to look at her "Do you know why you behaved like you did?"

Lucy gave a little shrug.

"You must know Lucy" Lindsay said, getting up and leading her daughter to the couch where they could sit together.

"I just wanted time with you and Daddy"

"You get lots of me and Daddy time"

Lucy played with the bottom of her top, looking down again, she whispered "But I won't soon"

"What was that Luce?" Lindsay asked not quite hearing what she said.

Lucy looked up into Lindsay's brown eyes "I said, I won't soon"

"Of course you will baby, you will always have Mummy and Daddy time"

"Not when baby brother comes, you won't spend time with me then, you'll love him more"

"Who told you that?" Lindsay asked a little shocked at what Lucy had just said.

"Eliza at school did, she said when a new baby comes its cos their Mummy and Daddy don't love them anymore that's why they have a new one"

Lindsay wrapped her arm around Lucy pulling her close "Lucy that is not true, Daddy and I still love you and we always will even when your little brother comes along we will love you both the same"

Lucy snuggled up to Lindsay's side, resting one hand on Lindsay's bump.

"We wanted another baby to give you a playmate and also because you are such a joy to have around, you're so special, clever, and loving we wanted to have another child because you've made us realise Luce how amazing it is to raise a child that we want to do it all again"

"I did?" Lucy asked looking up at Lindsay

"Yeah you did, when me and Daddy first found out we were having you, we were both so nervous and scared that we wouldn't know how to look after you but you were such a good baby, toddler and now child that we love having you around so much, that we wanted another baby"

"I love you Mummy" Lucy said leaning up and giving Lindsay a kiss then she leant down and kissed Lindsay's bump "you need to be good like me, Mummy and Daddy like good children"

Lindsay smiled watching Lucy interacting with her bump.

Lucy then looked up sheepishly again "will you tell Daddy I was bad?"

"I'll speak to him Luce, but I'll let him know it's all been sorted, he won't be cross"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Lucy then went back to talking to her little brother. Stella popped her head around the door; she mouthed to Lindsay "Everything okay?"

Lindsay nodded smiling, mouthing back "I'll tell you later"

"Luce" Stella called to the five year old who up until that point was so absorbed in talking to her brother she hadn't realised Stella was there.

Lucy turned around "Yea?"

"Fancy coming to help me in the AV lab?" she asked

Lucy looked up at Lindsay to see if it was okay.

Lindsay nodded "You can go, or you can stay with me and help me with my boring notes"

Lucy just smiled "I think I'll go with Auntie Stella" She gave Lindsay another kiss then went over to Stella who was waiting at the door.


	19. Baby Names and Pirates

**So this is chapter 19, I really enjoyed writing this one, there was another chapter I wrote that fits in between this one and the last one but it didn't fit write so I haven't included it. But if you would like to read it just send me a PM and I'll send it to you, I'll let you know it does include a character from CSI Vegas :) anyway enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, reviews always make me smile!**

Lindsay sat on the floor smiling as she folded another little t-shirt; she slipped into in the chest of drawers that Danny had assembled last week. "I can't believe in 2 months' time he will be here wearing these clothes" she told Danny who was sat across the room from her assembling the last bits of the crib. They had decided that since Lucy was having Dinner round her friend Olivia's house they would do the last touches of the nursery before she got home.

"I know, I'm so excited for our little man to finally be here" he grinned.

"It's gonna be a lot more work though with two children to look after" Lindsay reminded him as she placed a pair of blue dungarees in the drawer.

"Yea it will, but it'll also be double the fun to Linds, I'll be able to take little man out to baseball games while you take Lucy shopping"

"You know we need to start thinking of a name for him, we can't be calling him 'little man' once he arrives"

Danny picked up the screw driver to screw in one of the screws at the side of the crib "I've been thinking about this"

"You have?" She smiled, she loved the thought that Danny had already been thinking of names for their baby.

"Yep, I think that since I kind of choose Lucy's name, then I want you to choose our little boy's name"

"You only choose Lucy though because it was my friend's name"

"I know I did, but I still choose her name" he placed the screwdriver down and made his way over to Lindsay, sitting opposite her he lent over, resting his hand on her stomach "seriously any name you want I'll be happy with, I just would like to choose his middle name, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is as long as it's not Donald; Flack told me he is trying to convince you to use his name"

"No of course it's not Donald, that's nearly as bad as Sheldon" he smirked at the memory of Sheldon telling him how he got his name. "I want his middle name to be Louie after my brother, I mean I know he didn't die after that beating, but it kinda made me realise how much he does love me, he really protected me that night all them years ago, then went on to risk his life using a wire to help us, I think he would be honoured to have his name used"

"That's sweet of you, of course Louie can be his middle name" She shuffled closer to Danny to give him a kiss.

Danny kissed her back lovingly with his hand still resting on her bump, he felt a kick against it, he laughed into Lindsay's lips then pulled back "I think he likes the name Louie"

"I think so too" she smiled. She looked round the room which they had painted in a pirate theme, which had been Lucy's choice.

The bottom of the room was yellow to look like a sandy island, there was a treasure chest painted on one wall with a palm tree on another with big green leaves at the top. The top half of the room was painted a bright blue with white clouds, seagulls and a yellow sun on. The carpet was also yellow to go with the island feel. The brown chest of drawers stood against one wall, then in the corner was a rocking chair, similar to the one that had been in Lucy's old nursery. There was a toy box next to the changing table that Danny had found online, it was made to look like a pirates treasure chest. They were storing diapers and wipes in it for now. In the middle of the room was the crib that Danny had just finished building, it was made of lovely dark wood, Lucy helped to pick it saying she thought it looked like a pirate ship.

Lindsay was proud of the work they had put into the room, it had been a whole team effort, with Mac and Flack helping Danny to assemble bits, Adam, Stella and Hawkes had done most of the painting of the room, even Sid came round to help lay the carpet.

Lindsay smiled at Danny who was now helping her fold the clothes "I can't wait to see them both in their matching t-shirts" she said nodding to the t-shirt he had in his hand.

He turned the small blue t-shirt over in his hands on the front it read 'I'm the little brother' "Yeah, hopefully Lucy's will fit her once the baby arrives" he smiled, remembering how they had brought Lucy's one slightly too big so she was able to wear it when she actually was a big sister.

Lindsay placed the small pair of jeans she had in her hand in the drawer then turned around so she was sat between Danny's legs. "I still can't believe how far we've come" she said leaning her back against his chest.

Danny lent back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Lindsay, resting them again on her stomach. "I know, who would ever have thought that the two of us, you a small country girl from Montana and me a city boy from New York would end up married with two children"

"I'm pretty sure when I first started Stella and Mac thought it" she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure them two have magic powers that let them see into the future" he grinned

She laughed at his comment "If only they used those powers to spot potential murders and stop them happening"

"Ahh but they can't do that Linds; if they did it would mean we would be out of a job"

"Seriously though, when you were a kid did you ever see yourself married with children?"

"No, never, the idea of marriage and children used to scared me"

"Why did that change?"

"Because you came along, you made me realise what love was Linds, it was something I had never truly felt before but you changed that for me"

Lindsay smiled "I'm so glad I met you Danny"

"So am I" he used his fingers gently to tilt her head up to him, he planted a loving kiss on her lips.

She turned in his lap as the kiss got more passionate. He rested her hands at her sides; she placed her hands on his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Finally the broke apart, she rested her forehead on his "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled, looking up into her brown eyes. "I hope little man gets your beautiful brown eyes"

She blushed, "I think I've thought of a name"

"Yeah?"

She sat back, taking hold of his hands in hers she looked down at them as she spoke, "When we were younger me and the girls, we would discuss baby names, you know as teenage girls do. Anyway I could never think of any boys names that I liked, but Kelly she had her heart set on a boy's name, it never changed, whenever we spoke she would always say the same one. The more I think of it the more I love the name. So I kinda want to use that name for him" she then looked up into his blue eyes.

"What was the name?" he asked

She smiled, "Joshua"

Danny smiled back at her, his blue eyes shining "Joshua Louie Messer, I love it"


	20. Just Milk? and A Face From The Past

**So here is chapter 20, I struggled with this one a little so I apologise now if it's rubbish! Let me know what you think :)**

Saturday morning and the Messer family were doing their monthly shop; their last one before Lindsay was due to have the baby. Lindsay was now on maternity leave and Danny wasn't due into work till later that afternoon. Lucy was walking alongside the trolley holding Lindsay's hand after declaring she was to big now to sit in the seat, placing bear in there instead while Danny pushed it up the dairy aisle

"Mummy, do we have to buy Joshy food now when we go shopping?" Lucy asked using the nickname she had already given her brother.

"Not yet sweetie, Josh won't eat anything till he is at least 4 months old, for now he will just have milk"

"Just milk?"

"Yea, babies don't have teeth like we have, so when they are really little all they have is milk"

"That's boring" Lucy said, she spotted a bottle of chocolate milk on the shelf "Can Joshy have this milk?" she asked pointing at it.

"No he will have special baby milk, how about we leave Daddy to carry on shopping and I'll take you to the baby aisle, we can get the milk together" Lindsay suggested

"Yeah, I want to help choose Joshy's food" Lucy replied

Lindsay smiled knowing there wouldn't be much choosing as she and Danny planned to use the same baby milk they had for Lucy. "We will catch you up in a bit Danny" Lindsay kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll be around here somewhere" Danny replied, he watched Lucy and Lindsay walk off then carried on pushing the trolley down the aisle. He picked up a pack of 4 strawberry moose yogurts that he knew were Lucy's favourite and placed them in the trolley. He also picked up some raspberry flavoured yogurts for him and Lindsay. Getting to the end of the aisle he turned into the next one, the cereal aisle. He went over grabbing a large box of coco pops for him and Lucy then went over grabbing Lindsay's cereal.

Back down the baby aisle Lindsay and Lucy hadn't quite reached the milk yet, getting distracted by the pacifiers and bibs that were on show. "Mummy, can we get Joshy this pacifier?" Lucy asked holding out a pink dummy with silver stars on.

"Lucy, that's a girls one, what about this one?" she said holding out one to show Lucy.

Lucy took it from her hand looking at it; she noticed there were words on it, she recognised one of the words straight away "that says Daddy" then concentrating on the second word, she sounded it out in her head "boy, it says 'Daddy's boy"

Lindsay smiled "Your right Luce, well done, so shall we get it?"

"Yes, let's get it, Daddy will like that" Lucy smiled then turned to the bibs picking up one with a picture of a tiger on with a speech bubble that said 'roar!' "I think Daddy would like this too" she held it out to Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled when she saw it "I think your right Luce, We will have to get both of these"

Lucy smiled "I like shopping for Joshy"

"I'm glad, right, let's go get Josh some milk" taking Lucy's hand again she walked with her to the end of the baby aisle where the formula milk was stored.

Danny was now trying to decide which chocolate biscuits to get for Lucy's lunch box, the one shaped like animals or the ones with caramel in the middle. He finally decided on the animal shaped ones placing them in the trolley when he heard someone call his name. He turned around, looking shocked when he spotted the person "Rikki?"

"Yea it's me" She said walking over to him.

"What are you doing back here? Have you moved back?"

"No, I'm just visiting, it's Ruben's 16th birthday tomorrow so I've come to visit his grave, lay some flowers, chat to him a little"

"Wow, 16 already?"

"Yea its gone fast" she noticed Lucy's bear sitting in the trolley "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's bear, he's Lucy's" He smiled.

"You're not still babysitting neighbours kids are you?" She asked smiling

"Oh no… no Lucy is..."

He was interrupted by Lucy running up to him "We got the milk" she leant over placing it in the trolley, then looked up at Rikki.

"She's yours, isn't she" Rikki said knowing straight away from Lucy's looks.

"yeah, yeah she is" he replied picking Lucy up.

"So you called her Lucy, hopefully not after the Lucy that shot Ruben" She asked him.

"Ooh no, she's named after one of Lindsay's friends who died, I completely forgot it was also the same name as the woman who did that" he said not quite able to bring himself to say the words.

"Things with you and Lindsay worked out then?"

"Yea they did, we got married 5 years ago, then this little one came along" he kissed Lucy's cheek, which made her giggle.

"I'm glad things worked out for you Danny"

"There you are, I've told you before Lucy not to run off like that" Lindsay said approaching the trolley, she noticed Rikki "Oh, hey" she smiled placing the pacifier and bib in the trolley.

"Hey Lindsay" She noticed Lindsay's swollen stomach "Danny never said you were expecting baby number two"

"That's my baby brother" Lucy smiled proudly from Danny's arms "he's called Joshy"

"Joshua" Danny corrected her "Yea he's due next month"

"Congratulations" Rikki replied.

"So what's been happening with you?" Danny asked.

"Not much really, got a job working in a small café, been seeing a few blokes but can't bring myself to settle down with them, I know kids would be one of the next steps and I'm still not ready for that yet, don't think I will ever be to be honest"

"That's understandable" Lindsay said sympathetically

"Look I better be off, I need to grab some flowers, head over to the cemetery, then make my way back home. It was lovely to bump into you both and lovely meeting you Lucy"

"Yea you too, tell Ruben I said hello" Danny replied

"I will do" She smiled then walked off with her basket.

Danny placed Lucy back on the floor, then turned to Lindsay "Can you believe it, Ruben would have been 16 this week" he rubbed his hands over his face "I've not even really thought about him since having Lucy and getting married"

"Would you like to go visit him Danny?" Lindsay asked, rubbing his arm with her hand.

"I don't think so, it sounds awful but he is in the past. When it all happened I was very shaken up, I mean I still am in some respects, you know how I feel about Luce getting a bike. I need to start letting that go; what happened to Ruben isn't going to happen to Lucy. I think if I go and visit him it'll just bring all the fears back again an I'll never let her learn to ride a bike"

"That's okay Danny, you don't have to. I just wanted to give you the option" she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders; then turned to Lucy "Right, shall we go see what Ice lollies they have?"


	21. Watermelons and Is He Here Yet? (Part 1)

**Right here is chapter 21, it's the first of two parts, hopefully I'll get round to posting the second park this evening :) This is also my first time of writing Sid so I apologise if he is a little OOC :) **

Lucy sat on a chair next to Adam in the AV lab; they were using the age progression programme to see how the people they knew would look when they were older. "Do Daddy" Lucy told him.

"Alright Luce, let me just find his picture" Adam searched through the computer till he found Danny's NYPD ID picture. He uploaded it to the programme then because to age him "There you go Lucy, this is what your Daddy will look like in 20 years' time"

Lucy giggled "he looks all old and funny" she then stopped giggling and looked up at Adam with a horrified expression "I look like Daddy, will I look like that when I'm old?"

"I don't know Luce; you wanna see what you'll look like when you're old?"

Lucy nodded excitedly.

"Alright, hang on I'll just get a camera, we can take your photo, then upload it to the programme alright?"

"Okay" Lucy watched Adam leave; she sat playing with bear who was on her lap, when she noticed Mac walk past the AV lab "Uncle Mac" she called out to him.

He walked back to the entrance of the room "Yes Lucy?"

"Is Joshy here yet?" she asked.

Lindsay had been on her way to the lab with Lucy to meet Danny for lunch when she went into labour. Instead of calling for a sitter Mac said Lucy was alright to stay in the lab with them till he finished work then he would take her back home with him if Lindsay hadn't had the baby by then.

"Not yet Lucy" he smiled, he could see her question getting old fast, it was the 7th time she'd asked in the 90 minutes she had been at the lab.

"Oh okay, hopefully soon" she replied.

"Yea hopefully" he came in and sat on the chair Adam had vacated earlier "You having fun with Uncle Adam?"

"Yeah, we are making people old" she told him giggling "We made you old"

"You did, well I hope I didn't look too funny"

"Everyone looks funny old"

Adam then came back in with the camera "Oh hi boss, we were just er…"

"Making me look old?" Mac asked.

"Yeah… no well not just you we are doing everyone" Adam replied sheepishly

"It's ok Adam as long as you are keeping Lucy entertained and still managing to do a little bit of work"

"Yep I am, just waiting for that finger print you found to get a hit in AFIS" he pointed over to the computer that was still running through the data base.

"Okay, well have fun and if I hear anything Lucy you'll be the first one to know okay?"

"Okay Uncle Mac" Lucy smiled.

Mac left the room, Adam then turned to Lucy "Right smile" he held the camera up to her and snapped her picture, he uploaded it to the programme then aged Lucy 15 years. "Look at you" he showed her the picture on the screen.

Lucy let out a little gasp "I look like Mummy"

"You do" he smiled, looking at her confused face.

"How can I look like Mummy? Everyone says I look like Daddy"

"Your face will change as you grow older Luce; your face shape is a lot like your Mummy's anyway so when you get bigger, you will start to look more like her"

"So will my eyes go brown?"

"No, you'll always have blue eyes like your Daddy"

"But you said I would look like Mummy, she has brown eyes"

"I know I said that Luce, look you do look like Mummy, just your eyes are blue" Adam pointed to the picture again wishing he hadn't started this, it was very confusing for a five year old, even one as clever as Lucy. "Hey, shall we go see what Auntie Stella's up to?" he asked changing the subject.

"Okay" she smiled sliding off the chair, with bear under her arm.

Adam stood up as well, Lucy slipped her spare hand into his which made him jump slightly, then together they went to find Stella who was in her office that she shared with Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey Lucy" she smiled greeting the youngest Messer.

"Hey Auntie Stella" she replied climbing up on to Lindsay's chair.

"You okay to watch her for a little bit?" Adam asked nervously.

"Yea of course I am Adam, you go do what you need to do" she smiled, then watched him leave the room. "Shall we put paint on Mummy's computer for you to play on Luce?"

"Yes please" Lucy replied

Stella came over, standing behind the chair Lucy was sat on she put the paint programme on, "There you go, make sure you stay on that though, don't go through any of Mummy's work"

"I won't I promise" she replied as she started to draw with the mouse.

Three hours later Lucy had done some drawing on the computer with Stella, spent some time with Hawkes helping make up some gelatine for the ballistics lab, then spent some more time with Adam, he had got the security cameras up from the streets of New York, they had tried to find people doing funny things on them.

Now she was sat in the break room with Sid "My Mummy is having Joshy right now" she told him proudly.

"Oh I know she is, your Uncle Mac came to inform me"

"Yea Uncle Mac has to look after me, cos Mummy and Daddy don't want me at the hospital yet"

"No you wouldn't want to be there, not with all the blood and screaming it's not a pretty sight"

"The blood?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, there will be quite a bit of blood, when a lady has a baby, all the blood from the womb comes out with the baby, sometimes a woman can even tear or rip which can cause more bleeding"

"Rip what?" Lucy asked.

"Oh you know her lady parts" Sid said trying to put it politely.

"But the baby comes out her belly button" Lucy replied remembering the conversation she and Lindsay had when they'd been making Danny's birthday cake.

"Oh no Lucy, they come out of the lady parts, I've heard it's like pushing a watermelon through the eye of a needle"

Lucy just looked at him wide eyed.

Mac who had caught the last bit of the sentence was stood at the door looking shocked "Sid I think that's enough, she's only five"

"I know, but we all have to learn these things" Sid smiled at him, then getting up he turned to Lucy "I hope your little brother makes his entrance today" he then left and headed down to the morgue.

"What's an eye of a needle?" Lucy asked Mac who came to sit next to her.

"It's just a small hole Luce, Don't you worry about it"

"Okay" she replied climbing on to Macs lap "Is Joshy here yet?" She asked for what felt like the 100th time.

"Actually that's what I came to tell you, he arrived 5 minutes ago" Mac replied smiling at her.

She gasped excitedly "He did? He's really here?"

"Yeah and from what your Daddy tells me he is really excited to meet his big sister"

"That's me"

"It is, so what do you say about me and you heading on over to the hospital to meet this brother of yours?"

"I say let's go" She replied excitedly.


	22. A Blue Bear and He's Here! (Part 2)

**So I did manage to get round to posting part 2 :) I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

Mac and Lucy arrived at the hospital; they were in the little gift shop so Mac could by the new arrival a little something as the main gift he had brought was still at his apartment. Lucy was bouncing up and down with bear in her hand. "Come on Uncle Mac, we need to go" she said pulling on the bottom of his jacket.

"Lucy two seconds, I just need to pay for this" he replied holding up a little blue bear.

"Okay but quickly, I want to see Joshy"

"I know you do so do I" he smiled.

He soon paid for the blue bear, they exited the gift shop. Mac took hold of Lucy's hand and led them over to the board with where each department was. He spotted maternity ward straight away "We need to go to the fourth floor Lucy" he told her leading her over to the elevators. "Do you want to push the button?"

She pushed the button to call the elevator; they waited Lucy still excitedly bouncing. The elevator soon arrived, once they were in Mac pressed the button for the fourth floor. "How will we know which room there in?" Lucy asked.

"Daddy already told me its room 223" he replied.

"Okay, 223" She repeated so she could remember it.

The elevator soon arrived on their floor; they got out and made their way to the maternity entrance. Mac spoke into the speaker explaining who they were and that they were here to visit Mr and Mrs Messer. The nurse buzzed them in.

"Right now time to find Mummy and Daddy" Mac told Lucy once they were in, he held her hand again, making sure she couldn't run off.

"223" she repeated again.

"That's right, let's see if we can find it" they walked along one corridor but all the room numbers seemed to be in the one hundreds "I don't think it's along here"

They went back to the main reception area of the maternity ward and walked down the second corridor "I think we are in the right area now" Mac smiled noticing the number 211 on one of the doors. The walked up a bit further. Finally reaching the Messer's room, Mac gave a light tap on the door.

"Come in" they heard Danny reply.

Lucy grabbed the door handle before Mac could, opening the door she went running in "Daddy" she ran over to him.

He caught her in his arms picking her up to sit on his knee "Shh Luce, Mummy's sleeping" he said nodding his head towards the bed.

Ooh sorry Mummy" Lucy whispered she looked round the room, she frowned then looked up at Danny "Where's Joshy?" she asked.

"He is in the nursery, shall we go see him?"

Lucy nodded excitedly "Can Uncle Mac come too, he has been so excited"

"Of course he can" Danny replied

"I think someone has been a little more excited than I have" Mac laughed "I'll wait here with Lindsay; I'll let you two go alone"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked

"I'm sure; you don't want the experience of your children meeting for the first time to be ruined with me there"

Danny smiled at the older man that had come to be like a father to him then led Lucy to the nursery.

Once they were there he took her over to a little plastic bassinet that sat in the corner "Lucy meet your brother Joshua Louie Messer" he smiled proudly placing Lucy on the floor then going to sit on the chair next to the bassinet.

Lucy placed her hands on the side and looked over the top at her new little brother "he's cute, Can I cuddle him?"

"Not yet, let's wait till Mummy wakes up then you can cuddle him on the bed okay?" Danny told her.

Lucy nodded in agreement; she placed bear into the bassinet at Joshua's feet "Bear meet Joshy." Carefully she ran her fingers over Joshua's forehead smiling down on him as she did so.

Danny just watched his two children interacting for the first time staying quiet not wanting to disturb the moment. He took out his phone and snapped a picture for Lindsay to see, he felt bad she wasn't here to witness it but she had told him before she fell asleep that he was to take Lucy down as soon as she arrived to meet her little brother knowing how excited she would be, she wouldn't of been able to wait for Lindsay to wake.

Without taking her eyes away from Joshua, Lucy said "Daddy I already love him so much"

That was it for Danny, his emotions got the better of him and the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Lucy looked over when she heard Danny sniff "Daddy your crying" she took bear from the bassinet and walked over to him.

"I know I am baby" he replied picking her up, placing her back on his lap.

"Why? Are you sad?" she asked a little worried, using her thumb like her parents did to her when she was sad, she wiped his tears away from his cheeks. "You can cuddle bear if you are, he always stops me feeling sad"

Danny smiled and cuddled her close to him "No, I'm not sad, I'm happy Lucy, I'm really happy. My little family is finally complete"

"Because Joshy is finally here"

"Yeah" he smiled planting a kiss on the top of her head.

A couple of hours later Lindsay was now awake she had Joshua in on arm and her other arm was wrapped around Lucy who was sat next to her on the bed. Mac had been down the visit Joshua before Lindsay woke up and had now gone back to the lab, telling them he and the rest of the team would be round to visit them tomorrow afternoon at home.

"Can I have a cuddle now?" Lucy asked again.

"Of course, let's just get you comfy" Lindsay replied, she handed Joshua over to Danny then placed Lucy between her legs; carefully Danny passed Joshua to his big sister, making sure she had hold of him properly before letting go and going over to his bag to get the camera.

Lucy didn't say anything, just sat staring at her new brother in awe. Danny arrived back at the bed with the camera and snapped a few pictures of the new siblings, then a few of them with Lindsay.

After a few minutes Danny took Joshua back placing him in his bassinet, Lucy snuggled up to Lindsay. "When are you bringing him home?"

"Tomorrow, Me and Joshua have to stay here tonight while you and Daddy go home, then you'll come pick us up in the morning" Lindsay replied

"Can't I stay here?" Lucy asked

"No sweetie, you need to go and sleep in your bed" then an idea came to Lindsay "If you're really good, maybe Daddy will let you and bear sleep in our bed with him"

"But I don't sleep there"

"I know we normally say you have to sleep in your own bed, but I think Daddy might get a little lonely tonight so I think we can let you sleep in there just once" Lindsay smiled.

Lucy looked over at Danny "Can I Daddy? Can I?"

"As long as you promise not to kick me in your sleep, you little fidget" he replied smiling at her.

"I promise I won't Daddy"

"Then I reckon we can let you sleep there just this once"

Lucy smiled widely "Thank you"

They spent the next 20 minutes talking and cuddling then Danny looked at his watch, it was nearing on 5:30pm "We better make a move Luce"

"Already?" she sighed

"Yea it's past dinner time and I'm sure Mummy wants a bit of a rest before Joshua wakes up for some food" he said

"Oh okay" she turned around giving Lindsay a kiss "I'll see you tomorrow" she said sadly.

"Don't be sad Lucy-girl" Lindsay told her "We will be home before you know it"

Danny lent over giving Lindsay a kiss "I love you" he told her as he picked Lucy up from the bed.

"I love you too Danny" she smiled.

"I love you Mummy" Lucy quickly added

"And I love my Lucy-girl too lots and lots" Lindsay replied "See you both in the morning"

"Yea, we will be here at 10, that's when the nurse said they are able to discharge you" Danny told her as he placed Lucy on the floor. Walking over to Joshua he ran his fingers over the sleeping babies head "Bye bye son, Daddy loves you and I'm so pleased you are finally here with us" he told him. With one last wave to Lindsay, he and Lucy left the room.

As Danny held his daughter's hand as they walked down the corridor she looked up at him "Daddy, why doesn't Joshy look like a watermelon?"


	23. Gifts and Milestones

**The first proper chapter with Joshua at home is here :) I struggled a bit with this one and find it a little weak compared to my other chapters so I apologise for that. Enjoy :)**

Joshua was now 6 weeks old, his eyes had turned a chocolate brown like Lindsay's he also had her nose, but his hair was starting to come out blonde Like Danny's had been as a child and how Lucy's was now.

He was laid on the play mat gurgling, dressed in his 'I'm the little brother' t-shirt with a pair of soft baby jeans. Lucy was laid next to him tickling his tummy in her 'I'm the big sister' t-shirt with a denim skirt on and her pink and white stripped tights.

Lindsay was out in the kitchen preparing a bottle for Joshua. "Mummy, Joshy is getting real hungry" she heard Lucy call from the living room.

"I'm coming Luce" she replied picking up the bottle and grabbing a banana out the fruit basket for Lucy. She made her way into the living room, smiling at the sight of her two children laid on the floor together. "Here you go Luce" she passed Lucy the banana, then picked up Joshua, carrying him over to the couch she began to feed him his bottle.

Lucy unpeeled the banana and began eating it, watching her mother feed her little brother as she did so. "Can I feed him?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"You helped feed him this morning Luce, let me do this bottle as he is settled now, then you can help again on his next one"

"Okay" She replied taking another bite of her banana.

Just then the doorbell sounded, Lindsay sighed knowing she'd have to stop feeding Joshua to answer it, she looked over at Lucy who had finished her Banana "Luce, go to the door, ask who it is, if you know them you can let them in okay?" she didn't like the fact she was letting her five year old answer the door, but she knew Lucy was sensible.

Lucy slipped of the couch and made her way over to the door "Who is it?" She asked loudly.

"It's Auntie Stella Lucy" Stella replied from the other side.

"Okay, I'll let you in" Standing on her tiptoes Lucy undid the latch to the door, opening it up she ran into Stella's arms.

"Missed me?" Stella smiled picking her up.

"Lots and lots, did you have fun on holiday?"

Stella had been on vacation to Greece for two weeks, Danny had joked that it must be something to do with him and Lindsay having babies that sends her to Greece as she had gone there on a case when Lucy was a couple of weeks old.

"I had so much fun, where's that little brother of yours? I've bet he has grown since I last saw him" Stella placed Lucy back on the floor; she took her shoes off and made her way into the living room.

"Here he is" Lucy smiled pointing to Joshua who was in Lindsay's arms.

"Oh wow, he has grown" Stella said as she sat on the couch next to Lindsay.

"Yeah, he loves his food, Gets that from his Daddy" Lindsay smiled, taking the now empty bottle away from Joshua's lips and burping him, "Want a cuddle?"

"Yes, I've been missing my Joshua cuddles" Stella replied, taking hold of him as Lindsay passed him to her.

Lucy looked up from where she had sat on the floor with bear doing a puzzle "And your Lucy cuddles?"

"Yes and my Lucy cuddles" Stella smiled at the five year old "I love Lucy cuddles"

"I love Auntie Stella cuddles too" she replied, then turned her attention back to the puzzle she was doing on the floor.

Stella looked down at Joshua in her arms "He is looking like you now Linds"

"Yeah that's what everyone's been telling us" She smiled

Joshua began to fuss in Stella's arms "hey what's that all about?" she asked him

"He's starting to recognise me and Danny now" Lindsay started to tell her "he is getting funny if he is placed in anyone else's arms"

"You want your Mummy back?" Stella cooed, she carefully passed him back over to Lindsay. He soon settled once he was back in her arms, kicking his legs in happiness.

"Oh I almost forgot" Stella said reaching for the bag she placed on the floor "I've come with gifts"

Lucy's ears pricked up at the word 'gift' she turned around to face her Mother and Stella.

Stella pulled out of her bag a beautiful pink and purple handmade purse; on one side in white letters it had the word 'Lucy'. "This is for you Luce, I know you've been wanting a purse like Mummy for a while so when I saw these I just had to buy you one" she smiled handing the purse over to her.

Lucy looked at it, running her fingers over the little beads that were on it "It's so pretty, I love it Auntie Stella" She stood up, going over to Stella and wrapping her arms around her "Thank you"

Stella cuddled her back "Your welcome, Now let's see what we have in the bag for Joshua" she pulled out a little t-shirt, before showing what was on the front she looked at Lindsay "I apologise for this, it's pretty tacky" she laughed "I just couldn't find anything else for him" Stella then showed them the t-shirt that said 'My auntie went to Greece and all she got me was this t-shirt' with the Greece flag at the bottom.

Lindsay laughed "I remember having one of these from my grandparents as a kid. They went to Spain and me and my brothers all got matching ones" she took the t-shirt from Stella's hand "I'll dress him in this tomorrow, thank you" she leant over, being careful of Joshua in her arms and gave Stella a one armed hug.

They spent the next hour catching up on everything Stella had missed in her two weeks away and also hearing stories from Stella's vacation. Joshua had ended up falling asleep in Lindsay's arms.

After Stella had left and Joshua had woke up from his nap Lindsay decided to dress him in his new t-shirt to show Danny when he arrived home.

She had just finished changing him when Danny's key sounded in the door "Daddy" Lucy jumped up and ran to the door to greet him.

"Hey Lucy-girl, have we had a good day with Mummy and Joshua?" he asked carrying her into the living room.

"Yeah Auntie Stella came to see us, look what she got me" she replied showing her new purse to him proudly.

"That's a beautiful purse Luce, you're a lucky girl" he kissed her cheek, placing her down on the floor, he made his way over to Lindsay who was stood with Joshua in her arms. He greeted Lindsay with a kiss, then lent down to kiss Joshua's forehead.

"Have a good day?" he asked Lindsay.

"Yea it was good, lovely to catch up with Stella again, I've missed her"

"I bet it was" he then noticed the t-shirt Joshua was wearing "I see she brought him something too"

"Yea do you like it? I remember having one as a kid" she smiled.

"It's cute; I still think he needs a Yankees outfit though"

"I told you, we would get him one for his first birthday"

Danny took Joshua from Lindsay's arms "That's too long to wait isn't it. You want one now don't you" he cooed ticking Joshua's stomach. Then for the first time Joshua smiled. Danny looked up at Lindsay proudly "Did you see that?"

"Yea I did, you're a clever boy Joshua" she said kissing him on the head, then going to find her camera.


	24. Lab Visit and Poor Adam

**Okay double post again today, thought I'd surprise you because of all your lovely reviews and also because I'm excited to get the chapter after this one up tomorrow :D! Enjoy this one, It's again a little weak but I promise you they do get better after this one :)**

Lindsay pushed the pram out of the elevator and on to the lab floor, before she'd even walked three steps, four female lab techs flocked around her wanting to see Joshua who was now 3 months old. "Oh look how big he's got" one of the techs said, playing with Joshua's hand.

Danny was with Adam in the AV lab, he spotted Lindsay exit the elevator, he left Adam looking over the footage of the murder they were investigating to go and greet his wife, "hey ladies let me through" he smiled as he made his way to Lindsay, greeting her with a kiss. "Lucy go into school alright?" he asked taking hold of the handle of the push chair, slowly pushing it away from the lab techs.

"Yeah, she went in fine"

"I'm pleased, and how is my little boy today?"

"He's good, we've just had a diaper change and we are due a feed in about five minutes. I think he was hoping his Daddy might feed him"

"Daddy would love to Joshua" he smiled down at his son, who giggled at him.

Danny pushed the pram into the break room, setting it by the couch. Lindsay reached into the baby bag and pulled out a bottle "Get him out, I'll heat this up" she told him taking the bottle over to the microwave.

Danny gently lifted Joshua out of the pram "hey Josh, you been missing me?" he cooed as he sat down on the couch nestle Joshua in his arms "Daddy has missed you, yes he has. He's missed your Mummy and your big sister too" he poked Joshua's nose gently, causing the baby to giggle again and kick his legs out.

Lindsay watched her husband interacting with their son as she waited for the milk to warm up. They were so cute together. Joshua was such a happy and content baby which she was pleased about. She smiled as Joshua tried to grab Danny's nose. The microwave beeped, she took the milk out, screwing the teat back she then checked the temperature of the milk on her wrist.

Danny tickled Joshua's stomach who responded with a delighted squeal, he looked up to see Lindsay bringing the bottle over "Mummy's coming with your food" he told his son "she is she's coming" Joshua smiled.

Lindsay passed Danny the bottle, he rubbed the teat against Joshua's lips and he happily accepted it, suckling on it happily, resting his hand over his eye as he did so, something he had started to during feeds recently.

"He's a hungry boy today" Danny said as he watched him feed.

"Danny he is your son, he is always a hungry boy" Lindsay laughed.

"He just wants to grow big and strong like his Daddy" he replied then looked down at his son in his arms "you're gonna be strong like Daddy aren't you"

"You still okay to pick Lucy up from school on your way home?"

"Yeah, I might stop and take her out for some ice cream as a little treat on our way home"

"She'll like that, I think we need to start spending some more one on one time with her, It'll be easier to do that now Joshua is older"

"Yeah, maybe we can ask Stella or Mac to watch Joshua one day, me and you can take her out together then" he smiled, taking the bottle out from Joshua's mouth and burping him.

"That sounds good; we can take her bowling or something"

Danny settled Joshua back in his arms with the bottle again. "I'll have a word with Mac before I leave tonight"

"Thank you, how is work going? I'm really missing this place" she laughed. She was still on maternity leave for another three months.

"Yeah it's good, Adam and I are working on a case right now, a young guy was found dead this morning in the park sat in one of the baby swings"

"Really? I bet Flack found that amusing" she smiled.

"Oh of course he did, it's Flack we are talking about here" Danny looked down at Joshua who had now fallen asleep in his arms. "I love watching him sleep, he just looks so peaceful"

"Yea, they both do when they sleep" she replied.

They looked up when they heard someone enter the break room. "Oh Adam" Danny said spotting him "I should of told you I was taking my break"

"Ahh it's okay, I'm just waiting for AFIS to finish scanning the finger print we found on the swing, so thought I'd come get some coffee while I wait" he went over to the counter to make his coffee.

"I'm just gonna pop to the loo Danny, I'll be back in a minute" Lindsay said giving Danny a kiss on the cheek then leaving to go to the toilet.

Adam sat down next to Danny placing his coffee on the table; he looked down at Joshua "Such a cute baby"

"Want a cuddle?" Danny asked.

"Are you sure? I mean I'd love one but only if you're sure"

"Yeah, just be careful with him" Danny said passing the sleeping Joshua over to Adam.

"Look at you, you're so big" Adam said to Joshua awkwardly. All of a sudden Joshua's brown eyes opened and he started to cry. "Oh god Oh take him back take him back!"

"Adam its fine, pass him here" Danny said taking his baby back. Once he was settled back in Danny's arms, Danny began to laugh.

"What?" Adam asked.

"He is wearing that top you brought him, I guess it's true" he smirked.

Adam looked down to see Joshua was in fact wearing the top he brought, the one that said 'I only cry when ugly people hold me' "Well that backfired on me"

"Yeah it really did" Danny said as he placed Joshua back in his pram, strapping him in and placing his blanket over him.

Lindsay came back into the room "what are we talking about?"

Danny explained to her what had just happened with Joshua, she also began to laugh "Oh Adam that could only happen to you" she smiled.

"Yeah, anyway I best go see if a hit as been found in AFIS" He said getting up, placing his empty coffee cup in the sink and leaving the break room.

"Poor Adam" Lindsay said watching him walk back to the AV lab.

"I better go and join him, don't want Mac thinking I'm slacking off" Danny replied giving Lindsay a kiss.

"Okay, I better get Josh home anyway, I need to do the laundry this afternoon and hoover"

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight around 4ish"

"Okay, don't work too hard" she smiled, giving him another kiss.

"I'll try not too" Danny replied as he walked her to the elevator, watching her leave then went to join Adam in the AV lab.


	25. Hey Girls

**Right, here is the chapter I've been wanting to post for ages, It's different than the other 'moments' but I hope you all still enjoy it :) let me know what you think. I spent days going over this chapter trying to get it just right so I hope I have, Enjoy :)**

Lindsay walked slowly through the cemetery, reading all the gravestones as she went, only stopping when she found the three she was looking for. She laid the three bunches of flowers she had brought down, one on each gave. She then sat in front of the middle one.

"Hey Lucy, Caroline and Kelly, it's me Lindsay, I know I haven't been to see you in a while, but I don't get to come to Montana as much as I'd like to anymore. It doesn't mean I don't think about you three though; all of you are always in my heart. I miss you all so much. I was sat with my little girl this morning, Lucy. I mentioned her last time I came up when she was a baby, she's now five and growing up so fast. Anyway, this morning she brought me a picture she had found in an old book of fairy tales at my parent's house of the four of us, wanting to know who you were. So I sat down with her and told her all about the three of you.

I told her all about my memories of when we were younger, like the time we were 12, when we all brought them slingshots from the shop, do you remember? We sat on top of the wall near your house Kelly, we each had a stack of pebbles next to us and we would fire them at the boys when they went past. We had such a laugh that day, until your Dad caught us Kel, you got in so much trouble, he went and phoned all our parents too. I was grounded for a week after that.

Lucy has a lots of traits of being a country girl in her, even though she likes to tell everyone she's a city kid like her Daddy, although this week she wants to try out being a country girl, she is horse riding at the moment with my Mum. She likes to climb trees just like we used to, she is so daring, hangs up side down and everything which scares the life out of Danny, I'm just pleased she is still only little and can't climb too high because if she got stuck, it would be me who would rescues her as Danny has never climbed a tree in his life. I know I know, I've told him he doesn't know what he's missing but he says he is much happier with both his feet on the ground.

I wish the three of you could of got to meet Danny, he's not who any of you three would of imagined me with but he is just perfect for me. I love him so much. He is so loving and caring. Not many people get to see that side of him as he likes to think he is all strong and tough, but I know the true Danny, he would never hurt anyone, unless they did something to hurt someone he loved, then you wouldn't want to mess with him. Our boss got shot a few years back, you should of seen Danny, he couldn't, wouldn't rest till the girl who did it was caught and arrested.

He is so good with our children too. Yes you did hear right, I said children. We had another child, a little boy 4 months ago, Joshua Louie Messer. I choose that name for you Kelly; I know how much you loved the name Joshua when we were growing up. Don't worry Caroline I'm sure Danny will let me name the next baby something that reminds me of you. Look at me already planning a third child; I've only just had the second one.

Joshua is such a good baby he's sleeping most of the night now, which I think we are all glad about, his crying used to wake Lucy up occasionally which never impressed her. She would come out of her bedroom with her hands on her hips, her curly hair sticking up everywhere saying 'Joshy, I was sleeping you know?' that's her little nickname for him 'Joshy' he smiles now when he hears her say it which I think is adorable. I like to think that the three of you are watching down on my babies and protecting them, I told Lucy you were a bit like the three Good Fairies from Sleeping Beauty. She loves all things Disney. I guess it must be something to do with the name as you also used to love Disney as well Luce.

I'll come back and see you all before my week here comes to an end; I might even bring Danny with me next time. He wanted to come today but I told him this was something I needed to do alone, which he understood, so instead he is taking Joshua to the swimming pool that we used to go to for a swim. I can't believe the pool is still there, I mean how old were we when we first went with our Mums, two? It was old then. It'll be nice for them though, hopefully the pool won't be packed like they are in the one back home.

Home, it still feels weird calling New York that but I guess it is my home now. Montana will always be special to me; will always hold a place in my heart right next to the three of you. It's just New York is where my family is, not just Danny, Lucy and Joshua but my lab family too. I've told you about them before but not about each of them individually which is what I'd really like to do, I want you to know why I love them all so much.

First there is Mac, I love him like a father, he's a brilliant boss and an even better friend. He's both of the children's godfather. Mac believed in Danny when no one else did, gave him the job as a CSI when everyone told him he would be stupid to do so. He also really supported me during the time I had to come back here to Montana for the court case, he let me have time off, let me speak to him about It afterwards, he also let me come back for the execution of the man who took you three away from me. He understands when I get a bit emotional over cases involving teenage girls. So Mac means a lot to both me and Danny.

Next there is Stella; she quickly became one of my best friends when I first moved down to the city. She's been very supportive of me and Danny. Apparently she and Mac knew we would end up together from my very first day. She's been through some rough times too, especially with her ex Frankie who tried to kill her but she always comes out the other side, she's a tough cookie. She is also great with the children, you three would have loved Stella, she is so stylish and loves to shop.

There is also Flack, or Uncle Flackie as Lucy calls him, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let anyone else apart from her call him 'Flackie.' He's Danny's best friend, and very much your type Caroline, tall dark and bright blue eyes. I get on great with Flack, this one time we went to see a suspect who lived with these silicone dolls, I know weird, anyway we had to take one for evidence, so when we got out on to the street, I started yelling at him asking him why he was trading me in for a doll, you should of seen his face, he was so embarrassed.

Who else is left to tell you about? Sheldon but we all call him Hawkes, he used to be an M.E before I joined the lab, then the year I started he transferred over to the crime lab. He is so clever, like some sort of human encyclopaedia. Also very serious, watching him and Danny together can be funny as they are complete opposites in a way but get on so well. I like to think of Hawkes as the voice of reason. Although sometimes we don't agree on things, like the whole blue flu, that's another story though.

There's Adam, who is very unique and quirky. He tends to ramble a lot especially if he's talking to Mac; I think it's a nervous habit. He used to just be a lab tech, but he is actually training now to be a CSI and is getting a lot more time out in the field. Which I think is good for him, gets him out interacting with different people.

Lastly there is Sid, who is our M.E. I'm not as close to him as I am the others but I still like to class him as part of our little family. Even though Stella and Mac knew, Sid was the first to tell me Danny had a crush on me, he knew because of Danny calling me 'Montana.' Sometimes when he starts talking he ends up going to what Hawkes refers to as his 'creepy place' but he wouldn't be Sid without his creepy place.

So that's my Lab family, I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of people to work with, they all make my days fun, they've always got my back too. I trust every single one of them with my life, Danny's life and the lives of our children.

I've just seen the time. It's getting late and Lucy will be arriving home from her horse riding lesson in a minute and I promised her I'd take her out to see the Wheatfield's when she gets back. She wants to see who's right, me or Danny. Danny told her the New York skyline is the best thing you'll ever see and I've told her the Wheatfield's are.

I miss you girls so much and I'll definitely be back here before my week is over I promise. We will always be best friends forever, do you remember that at school 'BFF'. Lucy is starting to use that phrase now with her friends Bella and Olivia, it makes me smile and think of you three. I love you all and I'll see you real soon" Lindsay blew a kiss to each grave stone "Bye for now girls" she whispered before making her way out of the cemetery and back to her parents house.


	26. T-Shirts and A Birthday

**Right here is the next chapter, having to use my Nan's computer as my net book died yesterday and is having to have a new hard drive put in today, thankfully though my lovely friend Tracey has all my chapters on her computer as well so nothing is lost! Just another note, I've realised that the timeline/scale is pretty bad in this story, hope you can all forgive me for that though? :) Anyway thank you again for all my lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Daddy Daddy can I have this one?" Lucy asked running up to Danny with a pink t-shirt in her hands, she held up to show him the front which had a sparkly white butterfly on it.

"No Luce I told you, we are here to look for t-shirts for you and Joshua to wear later" Danny replied, taking the shirt of her and hanging it back on one of the rails in the shop they were currently in.

"But you said we needed a nice top for Mummy's birthday and that was nice"

"I know it was nice Luce, but there is a certain top that I wanted you to wear, I just need to find it" Danny pushed the pram through the rails of girls' clothes, looking for the top he was after.

Lucy sighed walking behind her father "I'm bored"

"We just need to get this top Luce and one for Joshua, then we are going home, you can help me decorate the living room for Mummy" Danny spotted the top he was after, going over to the rail he searched through till he found Lucy's size then held up the white t-shirt with pink sparkly writing to show Lucy.

Lucy looked at the words "It says 'I love my Mummy'"

"It does, well done Luce, do you like it?"

Lucy nodded "I love it"

Danny hooked the hanger onto the handle of the pram "Right now to find one for Joshua" he led the way into the boys' clothes section. He quickly found a blue all in one suit that said 'My Mummy is a superstar' he held it up in front of Joshua "What do you think little man?" Joshua replied by clapping his hands together and giggling "I take that as an 'I love it Daddy'"

Danny paid for both t-shirts and headed home with his children. Once he got home it was 2:30 in the afternoon, he had an hour and a half till Lindsay was due home. He placed Joshua in his bouncy chair then went to the cupboard where he was hiding the banners, balloons and presents. "Lucy, you need to write out Mummy's card from you and Joshua while I blow these balloons up okay?" he said handing her the card he had brought.

"Okay Daddy" she took the card from him, got a pencil from her pencil case then went and sat on the floor by the coffee table.

Danny smiled watching her as he sat down next to Joshua and began to blow up a pink balloon.

He had blown up three when Lucy looked up from the card "I've wrote 'To Mummy love Lucy' but I don't know how to spell Joshy's name"

Danny spelt out Joshua's name for her slowly giving her chance to write each letter.

"All done" Lucy smiled proudly after filling the bottom of the card with X's "What shall I do now?" she asked Danny who was now sticking up a banner over the mirror that was on the main wall.

"You can pass me bits of blue tack if you want" he told her.

Lucy skipped over picking up the blue tack she passed him a little bit "There you go"

"Thank you" he used it to stick the banner up "Luce, you remember that Auntie Stella is coming to babysit tonight right?"

"Yep, so you and Mummy can go cel-brate Mummy's birthday" she replied handing him another bit of blue tack which he used to stick up some balloons.

"Yeah that's right"

"Where are you going to cel-brate?" she asked

"We are going to go to a new restaurant that has just opened that Mummy has wanted to go to"

"She will like that" Lucy smiled.

"I hope so" Danny replied.

An hour later, Danny was changing Joshua's nappy and putting him in his new outfit. Lucy was already in her new t-shirt and was now carefully placing Lindsay's cards and presents on the coffee table. "Daddy, are you wearing a new t-shirt for Mummy too?" she asked setting the last present down.

"I've brought a new green shirt to wear tonight when we go out" Danny replied.

"Mummy loves it when you wear green"

"That's why I brought it" he smiled picking Joshua up of the changing mat "Can you watch Joshua a minute while I bring the cake in"

"Yeah" Lucy crawled over to Joshua's bouncy chair.

Danny placed Joshua back in his bouncy chair. "Stay there with him, I'll be two minutes" he then stood up, taking one last look at his children he went into the kitchen.

"hey Joshy, It's Mummy's birthday today" Lucy told her brother while tickling his tummy, Joshua let out a delighted squeal "We are gonna have cake too, but you can't have any yet as your too little, maybe we will be able to save you some for when you get bigger" Joshua reached up trying to grab Lucy's nose "Don't do that Joshy" she giggled.

"What's he doing?" Danny asked placing the cake on the coffee table alongside the presents and cards.

"Trying to get my nose" Lucy replied standing up and walking over to the coffee table to see the cake that had white icing with pink lettering that spelt out 'Happy birthday Montana' and a few candles dotted around "Did you make this?"

"No, Grandma Messer made it" Danny replied. Lindsay's key then sounded in the door. Danny picked up Joshua and went to stand next to Lucy; the two of them began to sing happy birthday to Lindsay as she came in.

Lindsay gasped in surprise, after Danny and Lucy stopped singing she looked around and asked "Is this all for me?"

"Yeah do you like it Mummy?" Lucy asked going over to Lindsay "Look Daddy even got us new t-shirts" she proudly showed Lindsay her t-shirt.

"I love it, thank you. I love your t-shirt too" she picked Lucy up and carried her over to Danny and Joshua. "Let's see your t-shirt Josh?"

Danny rearranged Joshua in his arms so Lindsay could see it "Oh there wonderful, Thank you so much Danny" she lent up giving him a kiss.

"Mummy let's do your presents" Lucy said excitedly interrupting there kiss.

"Okay Luce" Lindsay smiled placing her on the floor.

Lucy ran over to the coffee table, grabbing a present off the table she passed it to Lindsay "This is from me and Joshy, Daddy helped me choose it"

Lindsay carried it over to the couch, sitting down she began to open it, revealing a cup that said 'world's best Mummy' "Aww thank you Lucy and Joshua, I love it" she gave them both a kiss "I need a new cup at work since someone broke mine" she looked over at Danny who was now sat on the couch next to her, with Joshua on his lap.

The next present was from Danny, it was a photo frame that consisted of nine pictures, the top three photos were off Lucy, one of her as new born, one when she was two and one taken recently. Then there were two pictures of Lindsay and Danny, one from when they first got together, and another that was taken a few weeks ago. In the middle frame there was a picture of Joshua and Lucy together in there matching t-shirts. The last picture on the bottom row was Joshua as a new born, there were two empty frames next to it. "I've saved them so we can put a toddler and a child picture of Joshua in" Danny told her.

"Oh Danny it's perfect, we will have to put it up in here" she smiled, looking over each photo. "Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

Lindsay opened the last present that was from Danny's parents, they had brought her tickets for her and Danny to see Wicked. "My favourite musical, I'll have to phone to thank your parents in a bit"

"I have another present for you but I'm not giving it to you till after dinner" he winked at her.

Lindsay giggled, she picked the cards up from the table, opening Lucy's first "Did you write this?"

"Yep, all by myself" Lucy replied proudly.

"You are such a clever girl" Lindsay smiled, picking her up and placing her on her lap.

"Is it time for cake now?" Lucy asked

Danny smiled; passing Joshua over to Lindsay he went to fetch the lighter for the candles.

Three hours later and Joshua was asleep in bed, Lucy was sat on the couch with bear in her pyjamas with her duvet over her waiting for Stella to arrive. Lindsay came down in her new dress (that had been another gift from Danny) it was a 50's style dark green knee length dress, with a spider lace overlay and thin shoulder straps with black thin strappy heels and a silver necklace to go with it. She had also curled her shoulder length hair.

"Wow Mummy, you look beautiful" Lucy said when she spotted Lindsay.

"Thank you baby" Lindsay replied

"You've got hair like me all curly"

"I do, does it look okay?"

"It looks perfect. Daddy will love it"

"What will Daddy love?" Danny asked walking down the stairs, stopping when he spotted Lindsay "Babe, you look stunning"

Lindsay looked up at him blushing "Thank you" she took in his outfit. He had a suit jacket on with his green shirt underneath the top two buttons undone and black trousers with some smart black shoes "You don't look too bad yourself" she giggled.

He came down the rest of the stairs and gave her a soft kiss.

The doorbell then sounded "Auntie Stella" Lucy jumped of the couch excitedly running over to the door.

"Lucy don't you open that door" Danny told her coming over to open it.

He let Stella in and she was soon settled on the couch with Lucy ready to watch Lucy's new favourite film of the week Tangled.

"Right Stel, we shouldn't be late, I'll give you a text when we are leaving the restaurant" Lindsay told her as she slid her coat on.

"Okay, but there is no rush, I'm not in work tomorrow" Stella replied

"I've told Lucy she is to go straight to bed once the films finished and Joshua shouldn't wake up, I've just fed him so he should sleep through till about 5 now"

"Okay, that's fine"

"Oh and there is cake in the kitchen, help yourself"

"I think I will, thank you"

"Right Luce, we will see you in the morning, I love you" Danny said picking up his keys from the table and slipping them in his jacket pocket.

"I love you too Daddy, I love you Mummy too" Lucy smiled snuggling up to Stella.

"I love you as well Luce" Lindsay said leaning down to give Lucy a kiss "Thank you for this Stella"

"It's no problem; you know I love looking after them" Stella smiled "Now get going or you're going to miss your reservation"

"Okay we're going" Lindsay laughed, after they had said goodbye Danny and Lindsay left there house and headed to the restaurant for Lindsay's birthday meal.


	27. Bad Words and Earrings

**Right I'm away tomorrow so I'm updating this now :) This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers but especially GeorgeAndrews, LoveShipper and Dantana15 as all three of them have reviewed every chapter of this story! Thank you so much!**

Danny was sat at the table reading the sports section of the paper, while Lucy was sat opposite eating her coco pops. "Daddy what'cha reading?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"Just about the upcoming baseball game that Uncle Flack and I are going to" he replied folding the paper and placing it on the table.

"When are you going?" she asked then slurped some milk from her spoon.

"On Saturday, when you and Joshua are going to be spending the day with Mummy and Auntie Stella"

"Oh yeah, I'm excited about that" She finished her bowl of cereal and turned in her seat to pick bear up from the chair next to her.

That's when Danny noticed it, the shiny gold stud in his daughter's ear, he hadn't seen her since he left for work yesterday lunch time and he was sure she didn't have them in then "Lindsay" he called out to his wife.

Lindsay came in carrying 5 month old Joshua "Yeah?" she asked passing Joshua to Danny and heading to the fridge to get out one of his pre-made bottles.

"When did this happen?" he asked pointing to Lucy.

"Well Danny I know you're getting old but I'm sure even you can remember the birth of our Daughter 5 and a half years ago" she smirked taking the bottle over to the microwave.

"No wiseass, I meant the things in her ears"

Lucy gasped "Daddy you said a bad word"

"I'm sorry Luce; I didn't mean to" he then turned to Lindsay "When did she get them done?"

"When we were at the mall yesterday, she saw another girl getting hers done, so asked if she could too" she tested the milk from the now heated bottle on her wrist and carried it over to Danny.

"And you just let her?" he took the bottle from her and began to feed Joshua

"Yeah, I don't see the big problem"

"The problem is she's five Lindsay and you let some pierce holes in her ears" he exclaimed

"Danny lots of children get their ears pierced these days, it's not a big deal" she turned to Lucy who was now sat on the floor with bear "Lucy, go get your coat and shoes on we need to leave for school soon"

"Okay Mummy" Lucy said standing up with bear and running to get her coat and shoes from the hallway.

"Lindsay it is a big deal, she's only five, she's still only little and you didn't even consult me first, she's my daughter too"

"I just didn't think you would mind, it is only earrings"

"Oh okay, I see how this is" Danny looked down at Joshua who was happily drinking his milk "Come on Josh, while Mummy is taking your sister to school we will go and get you a tattoo" he looked back up at Lindsay grinning.

"Danny" Lindsay sighed "Look I'm sorry okay?"

"It's fine, I just wish we had discussed this first"

"I need to take Lucy to school; shall we chat about this later?" She asked

"There's nothing to discuss now is there, what's done is done" he replied

Two hours later and Danny was sat at his desk at work when Stella came in. "I heard about Lucy's ears" she told him, sitting down at her own desk.

"Don't get me started on that" he grumbled

"I was just going to say I have a pair of hooped earrings at home I've never worn, she can have them if she likes"

Danny looked up at Stella "My five year old is not wearing hooped earrings"

"Okay, I was just trying to be helpful"

"Well you're not" he replied, turning back to his computer.

An hour later Danny was sat in the break room when Hawkes came in, he handed Danny a paper bag "Just a little something for Lucy" Hawkes smiled

Danny opened the bag and looked in seeing a pair of silver dangly earrings. He quickly closed the bag and shoved it back across the table towards Hawkes "She's not wearing these"

"Oh okay, I guess I'll give them to Camille then" Hawkes picked up the bag slipping them in his pocket.

"Yeah you should do that, they are probably more suited for her than they are Lucy" Danny said picking up his lunch and throwing the remains in the trash before leaving.

Hawkes smiled, watching him leave then pulled out his phone to send Lindsay a text: _hook, line and sinker._

8 hours later and after being offered lots of different advice from people at the lab about ear care and another pair of earrings from Christine who had paid a visit to Mac Danny was glad to be home.

"Kids in bed?" he asked Lindsay as he entered the living room.

"Yeah, they've both been asleep for an hour, look Danny I'm sorry about Lucy it was just…"

Danny interrupted her "Lindsay it's fine, I guess I was just kind of shocked this morning" he came over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips "I'm just going to check on them" he told her after they broke apart.

"Okay" she replied turning her attention back to the TV.

Danny made his way upstairs first going in to Joshua's room, which was softly lit by the star shaped night light that hung on his wall. Danny made his way over to the crib; Joshua was asleep on his back with both his arms above his head, with his pacifier in one hand. Danny smiled Joshua had never been one to actually sleep with the pacifier in his mouth. Danny kissed his fingers and then placed them gently on Joshua's forehead "Night Josh, I love you" he then left the room and made his way into Lucy's.

Lucy was asleep on her side, with bear under her arm; she had obviously kicked her quilt off as the bottom half was now on the floor. Danny picked up the quilt and laid it back over Lucy. He then went to kiss her head, when he noticed the earring had moved, it wasn't in the same part of her earlobe it had been that morning it was now higher up, he was sure it was. He carefully ran his thumb over her earlobe, the earring moving as he did so. Danny realised there was no hole in her ear, he picked the earring up and turned it over spotting the little black magnet on the back. He picked up the other half that was now resting on her neck behind her ear. He gave her a quick kiss and said "Night Lucy-girl, I love you" then he made his way down stairs.

"So" he said plonking himself on the couch "Got Lucy's ears pierced did you?"

"You know I did Danny" Lindsay replied not taking her eyes of the TV.

"So which shop did you go to for that?"

"Oh, the piercing one at the mall, I forgot its name"

"Suzie's piercing parlour" he replied making up the name.

"Yeah, that's the one"

"Montana there's no such place in the mall called that." He then showed her the magnetic earrings that were in his hand

Lindsay let out a giggle "Got'cha"

"Yeah you did, I can't believe you pulled a prank like that on me and getting everyone at work involved too" he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards him.

"I'm just finally getting you back" She smiled

"For what?"

"For Messer in ballistics with Methylene blue" she said reminding him.

Danny laughed "Wow, you took your time with that one Montana"

"Yep and it was definitely worth the wait" she smiled leaning up to give him a kiss.


	28. Bath Time and Words With Santa

**Chapter 28 has arrived haha :) I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

Lucy sat on the arm chair in the living room watching out the window. Lindsay was upstairs bathing Joshua. Lucy watched as girl sailed past the window on a purple bike, she watched in amazement; it looked so fun to be able to ride a bike. She decided that as Christmas was coming up she may need to speak to Santa Claus about getting a bike. Sipping of the chair she made her way into the kitchen, grabbing her pencil case and some paper off the side, she went over and sat at the table.

Ten minutes later Lindsay came down carrying Joshua who was wrapped in a big blue fluffy towel. She noticed Lucy sat at the table "Your bath is running Luce, so hurry up and finish what you're doing"

"I don't want a bath" Lucy replied not looking up from the paper she was writing on.

Lindsay sighed, they had this argument every time, although Lucy was getting better at having baths and was now enjoying them once she was actually in the water, she still didn't like the thought of having a bath though. "Lucy you know you like the bath once you're in the water"

"But I'm not even dirty, so I don't need one"

Lindsay came and sat at the table with Joshua still in her arms, she decided to change the subject for the minute "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Writing a letter" Lucy replied

"Who are you writing too?" she jiggled Joshua on her knee, making him giggle.

"I can't tell you" Lucy said wrapping her left arm around the top of the paper "It's a secret"

"Oh okay" Lindsay smiled "I'm just going to change Joshua into his pyjamas then it shall be bath time okay?"

This time it was Lucy's turn to sigh "I guess so"

"Good girl" she stood up with Joshua "Right, come on little man, let's get you into some snuggly pyjamas" Joshua gave her a gummy smile, she leant down kissing his nose "You are developing that famous Messer grin too" she told him carrying him up stairs to his bedroom.

Going over to the chest of drawers, she pulled open his pyjama drawer "Which Jammies shall we wear tonight?" she asked as she pulled out a blue sleep suit with white polka dots on "I think this one tonight" she smiled carrying him over to the changing table. She quickly dressed him into the sleep suit, blowing raspberries on his tummy, making him squeal with delight as she did the poppers up. "Right now you need to wait in your crib while Mummy baths your sister, then it'll be time for some milk okay?" she kissed his forehead and placed him in his crib, she slipped a pacifier into his mouth "I'll be back soon Josh" she told him before going to turn the bath off and then calling Lucy from the top of the stairs.

Lucy slowly made her way up the stairs when she heard Lindsay call "do I really have to have a bath?" she asked reaching the top step.

"Yes Luce you do, we are visiting Uncle Mac tomorrow and he's not going to want to give you a cuddle if you're all stinky" Lindsay smiled

"Hey, I'm not stinky" Lucy replied.

"You're not right now, but if you don't bath you might be stinky tomorrow" Lindsay led Lucy into the bathroom; she sat on the toilet seat while Lucy undressed herself. "Right miss stinky, let's put you in" she laughed lifting Lucy into the bath.

"If I'm miss stinky that makes you Mummy stinky" Lucy replied laughing.

"Ahh but you're in the bath now so you are no longer miss stinky"

"Who am I now then?"

"You are my beautiful, wonderful, clever little Lucy"

Lucy smiled "I love you Mummy"

"I love you too Lucy, now let's wash your hair"

"Okay" Lucy replied, putting her hands over her eyes "I'm ready"

Lindsay put on hand just above Lucy's eyes using it to try and stop the water running down her face then with the other hand she filled up the jug with bath water and carefully poured it over Lucy's hair.

Fifteen minutes later Lucy was all bathed and dressed in her purple onesie. She was now sat on the floor of Joshua's room with bear in front of the rocking chair which Lindsay was sat on to brush her daughters hair. "Your hair is getting so long" Lindsay told her.

"I like it long" Lucy replied

"So do I" Lindsay smiled, she finished brushing her hair "Right let's go down stairs and get you both some milk before bed"

40 minutes later Danny had arrived home just in time to read Lucy a bedtime story. Lindsay had said goodnight to both of their children already as was sat on the couch waiting for Danny to join her. She smiled turning to face him when she heard him come down the stairs "She go off alright?"

"Like a light" he smiled "She was dozing off before I had even finished the story, Josh is fast asleep too"

"Oh good"

"I'm gonna get a drink, do you want one?"

"No I'm alright thanks" she replied.

Danny made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard he carried it over to the fridge to pour some orange juice in. Shutting the fridge door, he started to make his way back into the living room when he saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table; going over to it he picked it up it said '_Santa'_ in Lucy's childish handwriting then in the middle of the page was a picture with the word 'bike' next to it, the 'K' was wrote backwards which made him smile then at the very bottom it said '_love Lucy xxxx'_

Danny looked over at the calendar on the wall, it was only the 6th November, why was Lindsay getting Lucy to write her letter to Santa already he wondered, they never usually did it till the first weekend in December. Carrying the note in one hand and his orange juice in the other he went back into the living room, sitting next to Lindsay on the couch he passed her the note "Starting early this year are we?"

She looked at the note "I never got her to do this"

"You didn't?"

"No, she was doing something at the table earlier and I asked her what she was up to but she just replied it was a secret, I'm guessing she was doing this though"

Danny placed his glass down on the table, then sighed resting his head back on the couch "I'm guessing we are actually going to have to do the bike thing this year"

"Danny, it won't happen again" Lindsay said referring to what happened to Ruben Sandoval.

"I know, I just… It's just the whole bike thing Lindsay, it still scares me"

"I know, we don't have to get her a bike if you're not ready" she said cuddling up to him

"Lindsay she's five, how many five year olds do you know that don't own a bike? It's not fair to deprive her of one just because I'm scared"

"So I guess we are getting her a bike for Christmas?" she asked

Kissing the top of her head Danny replied "Yea I guess we are"


	29. Bike Rides and A Cold Bear

**Are people still reading and enjoying this story? Let me know if you are so I know whether to continue with this or not :) I**** really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all like it too :)**

"Daddy look at me" Lucy grinned as she cycled past Danny who was sat on the bench at the park. For the past week Danny had been teaching her to ride her new pink bike that had pink, purple and white tassels hanging from the handles, a shiny silver bell and a seat on the back for bear.

"You're doing so well Lucy-girl" Danny smiled proudly watching her go round in the small path that circled a flowerbed at the park.

Lucy stopped her bike by the bench, adjusting the Disney princess helmet that sat on her head, she looked up at Danny "Is Mummy coming to watch me ride?"

"Yep baby, she just text me she's just finishing up at work then she has to pick Joshua up from Grandma Messer's then they will both come here"

"I can't wait to show her how good I've got" Lucy smiled, looking round to make sure bear was still sat in the seat at the back of her bike. She then began to ride around the path again.

Danny sat watching her proudly, she was growing up fast. He couldn't believe it had only taken her a week to grasp the concept of riding a bike. He was pleased he had finally given in and brought her the bike for Christmas. The look on her face when she saw it sat in the garage wrapped in a red and green bow had made his Christmas.

"I'm going so fast Daddy" Lucy called turning to look at Danny, she didn't notice the drinks can that had blown in front of her, her front wheel hit it causing her to wobble and fall off.

"Oh Lucy" Danny ran over picking her up "You okay?"

"I'm okay Daddy" she smiled at him "Can I ride again?"

"If you're sure you want too" he smiled kissing her cheek then placing her back on the floor.

Lucy picked her bike up, she noticed the back seat was now empty, she panicked looking around, she then spotted bear who after the fall had landed in a puddle. Lucy's bottom lip began to wobble.

"Luce what's wrong?" Danny asked kneeling down next to the bike putting his hands on her shoulders "Does something hurt?"

Lucy shook her head and pointed to her bear in the puddle.

"Oh Luce, its okay" he told her going over and picking bear up out of the puddle, then kneeling back down in front of his daughter showing her the bear "See he's alright"

"No he's not, he doesn't like water" Lucy pouted

"I'm sure he will be okay, once we get home we will wrap him in a nice warm towel and leave him on the radiator to dry"

"We need to take him home now, he'll get cold. I forgot to put his coat on him" Lucy said referring to the coat that she had recently got from the Build a Bear shop.

Danny smiled "Lucy, he's got his jeans and t-shirt on, that'll keep him warm"

"No Daddy, it's wet too, it can't keep him warm, can we just go home?" she asked playing with the tassels on the end of her handle bars.

"I thought we were gonna wait here for Mummy and Joshua so you could show them your brilliant riding skills"

"I don't want too now"

"Look Luce how about I stick bear in my jacket to keep him warm, then you can still show Mummy and Joshua how good you ride"

"Would you do that?" She asked looking up at him.

"for you, of course" he replied, undoing his zip slightly and placing the sopping wet bear inside his jacket, then zipping his zip back up so just bears head was popping out the top.

"Thank you Daddy, he'll be warm now" Lucy smiled, leaning over her bike to give Danny a kiss and then climbing back on to her bike.

"That's ok Lucy-girl, anything to see that pretty smile back on your face" he hated the feel of the wet bear against his t-shirt but he knew he couldn't take it out now.

"I love you Daddy and so does bear" Lucy told him before starting to ride again.

"I love you too" Danny smiled, picking the can up off the floor and putting it in the nearby bin. He made his way back to the bench. He sat back watching Lucy on her bike.

Ten minutes later he heard footsteps approaching Looking up he smiled when he saw Lindsay walking over pushing Joshua in his stroller. "Ahh there's my other favourite lady and little man"

"Yep here we are" Lindsay replied stopping next to him, giving him a kiss. She then undid the straps of the stroller; she got Joshua out and settled him on her hip. "What's with this?" she asked touching bears nose.

"Oh there was a little accident and bear here ended up in a puddle, Lucy wanted to go home as she was scared he would get cold so I told her I would keep him warm in my jacket" he undid his jacket slightly revelling the big wet patch that had now formed on his dark blue t-shirt.

"The things you do for her" she smiled, kneeling down carefully with Joshua still in her arms and pulling out a spare blanket she had in the bottom of the stroller "Wrap him in that"

Danny pulled the bear out from his jacket and wrapped him in the blue blanket, then placed him in the stroller. "Thanks Montana" he smiled zipping his jacket up then taking Joshua from her "Hey little man, you have fun with Grandma Messer?"

Joshua replied with a giggle then laid his head on Danny's shoulder as if he was giving him a cuddle.

"Mummy there you are" Lucy called cycling up to her parents and stopping by the stroller

"Yeah, I've come to see how good you are at riding" Lindsay replied.

"I'll show you, watch" Lucy took off again, going once around the flowerbed before stopping again by the stroller "See, I'm really good"

"You are Luce, I'm so proud of you" Lindsay replied "You gonna go again?"

"Yeah" Lucy smiled before taking off again.

Lindsay turned to Danny "I found something in the shop by your Mum's house, I brought it for Lucy and it wasn't till I was halfway here I realised"

"Realised what?" Danny asked as he was pointing out the birds to Joshua.

"That it's what Ruben had on his bike" she pulled out a little pink licence plate with 'Lucy' on out of her bag that was on the handle of the stroller. "I don't need to give it to her; I can take it back to the shop"

Danny looked at the licence plate in her hand, he swallowed then looked at his wife "No, she'll like it; you can give it to her"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded "Yeah, It'll look good on her bike"

Lindsay lent up giving him a kiss, then together they called Lucy over to revel her knew accessory for her bike.


	30. Sophie Spider and Bluey

**I've decided that I will carry on Moments for the time being but updates will more than likely be every other day than every day as they have been :) hope you enjoy this chapter and lets see if we can get to 100 reviews :D**

Flack sat out in Messer's back garden watching their children. Lucy was sat by her play house on a blanket having a picnic with bear and her other stuffed friends while Joshua was sat next to him playing with a bunch of toys that Lindsay had laid out before she left for work.

"What'cha playing with Josh?" Flack asked the 7 month old

Josh held up a soft book as if to show him what he was playing with.

"Want me to read that to you?" Flack didn't wait for an answer, he carefully lifted Josh up sitting him on his lap and began to read the soft book that just consisted of simple words like 'cat' and 'dog'

Joshua giggled and pointed at the book as Flack read.

Once Flack had finished, he used the soft book to cover one of Joshua's cars that lay on the mat "Where's it gone?" he asked Joshua.

Joshua looked around confused, wondering where his car had gone.

Flack lifted off the book to revel the car "There it is"

Joshua giggled and started to babble.

"Your right Josh, Uncle Flack hide the car didn't he? Silly Uncle Flack" Flack babbled back.

"Uncle Flackie" Lucy called from the other side of the garden.

"Yeah Luce?"

"I've found myself a new pet" She told him proudly, getting up and walking over to him.

"You have?" he asked slightly confused as where Lucy could have found a pet from in the garden.

"Yep" she came and stood next to him, opening her hands to revel a big black spider "Look"

Flack jumped up fast with Joshua in his arms. "You don't want that as a pet"

"I do, she's so nice" Lucy smiled stoking the spider with her finger.

"She?"

"Yep she, I've called her Sophie"

"Sophie spider?" he asked, having to admit to himself it did sound kind of catchy.

Lucy nodded "I'm gonna keep her in my room"

Joshua lent forward in Flack's arms trying to see what his sister had in her hands.

Flack nervously knelt down so Joshua could get a proper look at the spider.

"Isn't she cool Joshy, Maybe she'll have babies and then I'll let you keep one in your room" Lucy told her brother as she held the spider in front of him.

Flack looked away, the black spider was creeping him out, He didn't know how Lucy could stand there so calmly and hold it.

"Uncle Flackie can we find a pot to put her in?" Lucy asked

"Yeah sure" he placed Joshua back on his play mat "Stay here with Josh and I'll go and find one" he was pleased to finally have an excuse to get away from the spider.

Lucy giggled watching Flack go back into the house "Daddy was right Joshy, Uncle Flackie is scared of spiders"

Joshua looked at Lucy confused as to what she said and then made a grab for the spider in her hand.

"No Joshy, you can't have her" Lucy pulled her hand with the spider in away from her brother.

Joshua made a 'humph' noise and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Don't get grumpy Joshy, you are too little to hold on to her properly" Reaching with her other hand she picked up Joshua's blue bear from the mat and passed it to him " here have Bluey" Joshua took the blue stuffed bear which Mac had brought him when he was born and began to chew on his ear.

Flack came back out with a plastic tub "Will this do?" he asked

"Yeah that'll work" Lucy replied holding out the spider to Flack "be careful when you put her in"

"W-What?" he replied "I'm not putting her in"

"But she wants a cuddle from her Uncle Flackie before she goes into her new home" Lucy replied pouting.

"I'm sure she will be okay to move into her new home without a cuddle from me"

"I guess" Lucy replied sadly "What about just a little cuddle?"

"I'll stroke her, that's it" Flack replied

"Okay" Lucy held out her hand again with the spider in and Flack nervously ran his finger over the spiders back "See, she's not scary" Lucy smiled, moving the spider and placing her on Flack's arm.

Flack froze, just watching the spider sat on his arm, be brave it's just a tiny spider he kept telling himself; But he couldn't be brave and ended up flinging the spider off his arm.

"Sophie!" Lucy cried, falling to her knees looking for her spider.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry"

"No you lost my Sophie" Lucy pouted.

"I know Lucy, I'm sorry but I wasn't prepared for you to put her on my arm" he knelt down infront of the five year old "I'm sure Sophie has gone home to her Mummy and Daddy"

"Do you think?" Lucy asked sitting down on Flacks knee

Flack wrapped his arms around her "Yeah, I bet she's gone and told them all about her new cool friend Lucy"

Lucy smiled up at Flack "I do hope so"

Later that evening Danny was tucking Lucy up in bed "I got Uncle Flackie to hold a spider" she told him proudly

"You did?" he asked

"Yep I just placed it on his arm"

"I bet he loved that" Danny laughed

"He just stood then he flung her off of him, but it was okay, she went to find her Mummy and Daddy"

"Oh dear, I'm sure she was happy to go home to her Mummy and Daddy though"

"I don't know why Uncle Flackie is scared though Daddy, spiders are nice"

"Some people are just scared of certain things Luce, like you don't like getting shots do you?"

Lucy shook her head "What are you scared of Daddy?"

"I'm not too keen on snakes" he replied honestly

"But you touched the snake at the zoo" she said

"Because I was trying to be brave for you" he replied kissing her forehead.

"You don't need to be brave all the time Daddy, your allowed to be scared sometimes"

"I'll remember that" he smiled "Now get some sleep" he leant down giving her another kiss.

"Bear wants a kiss too" she giggled holding up her bear.

Danny kissed bear on the nose, then tucked him in to Lucy's side "I love you Lucy-girl"

"I love you too Daddy"

"Sweet dreams" he replied getting up, he went over and turned the light out then left leaving the door open a jar.


	31. Songs and Dancing

**It's taken me a while but I've finally got round to writing another moments chapter :) I hope you all like it. I just want to say I don't own any songs that are mentioned in this chapter :)**

Lucy twirled around in her cream knee length flower girl dress smiling as it sprayed out around her "look Mummy, it goes all pretty"

"It does, but I think you look pretty weather your are twirling or not" Lindsay smiled bouncing Joshua on her lap.

Lucy stopped twirling and approached the table her Mother and brother were at "Does Joshy look pretty?"

Lindsay giggled "No and don't let Daddy hear you say that, Josh looks handsome" Lindsay looked down at her son on her lap who was dressed in a a little shirt with a soft black suit jacket over the top and some dark trousers, Danny had even found a little black tie for him to wear to match his own, but that had come off at the beginning of the reception and now sat in Lindsay's bag.

"Where is Daddy?"

"He is just getting us some drinks at the bar"

"Lemonade?"

"If that's what you asked for then I'm sure that's what you'll get"

Lucy started to giggle "I think Joshy is hungry" she pointed at her brother who was happily munching on Lindsay's long beaded necklace.

"I think so too, Can you go in his bag and find the pot with the chopped up banana in" Lindsay asked her daughter pointing to the blue baby bag that sat on the floor.

Lucy knelt down and rummaged through the bag containing diapers, wipes, bottles and a few toys. She finally came across the little pot of banana and handed it to Lindsay who opened it and placed a few pieces on the table for Joshua to eat.

Lucy stood back up, she smiled when she saw Joshua eating his first piece of banana "Oh Mummy, I forgot to get something" She fell back on to her knees, opening the bag again, she did some more rummaging till she came across what she was looking for, a bib. She handed It over to Lindsay "So he doesn't ruin his clothes"

"Clever girl Luce" Lindsay replied slipping the bib over Joshua's head.

Danny came over carrying three drinks; a small lemonade for Lucy, a lemonade and lime for Lindsay and a pint of beer for himself. He placed them on the table "So I was just talking to Flack, there gonna make there entrance in a minute"

"Finally" Lindsay smiled "Feels like we've been waiting forever"

"Well apparently she had to get changed into her second dress" Danny told her taking a sip of his beer.

"Second dress? I'm kinda glad we didn't bother with all this. I love how simple our wedding was"

"Yeah, I do too, it was no hassle at all. We did what we set out to do which was prove are love to each other and get married"

"Exactly" She smiled leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek "Take Josh a minute" she handed there son over to him and reached into the bag for some baby wipes "Look at the mess your making Josh" She smiled wiping down the table and moving the two bits of banana that remained over towards where Josh was now sat with Danny.

"Please could we all be upstanding for the entrance of the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Sheldon Hawkes" announced the DJ

Danny and Lindsay stood up, Danny having to pick up a soggy bit of banana for Josh to keep munching on. Lucy stood on tiptoes trying to see but couldn't so Lindsay picked her up holding her on her hip.

Camille and Hawkes made there way onto the dance floor, Hawkes was still in the same outfit he had worn to the wedding but Camille had changed into a floor length strapless lilac dress. Everyone clapped as they entered.

"It is now time for the first dance as husband and wife" The DJ smiled and started to play their first dance song 'a thousand years' by Christina Perri.

"Can I go dance?" Lucy asked as she watched the couple.

"Not yet Luce, in a minute" Danny told her as he pulled a wipe from the packet and cleaned up Joshua's face and hands.

Sitting back down Lindsay looked over at her husband "What do you think would have been are first song?"

He thought for a moment then replied with a serious expression "'Don't stop believing' by Journey"

"Danny I'm being serious"

"I know, but that song works for us doesn't it? I mean your a small town girl and I'm a city boy"

Lindsay laughed "I guess it does, but seriously what would you of liked to have dance to on are first dance?"

"I'm not sure, I think it would have been something that expressed exactly what how I was feeling about you, let me think about it and I will come up with the perfect song" he told her giving her a kiss.

"What about me Daddy? Do I have a song?" Lucy asked from Lindsay's lap.

"You know you do, my little sunshine" he smiled reminding her of the song.

"Oh yeah" she grinned proudly.

The song changed to 'what makes you beautiful' by One Direction "I love this song" Lucy exclaimed

Danny rolled his eyes at the song "Still want that dance Luce?" he asked.

Lucy nodded excitedly, slipping of Lindsay's lap.

Danny passed Joshua back to Lindsay and gave her a quick kiss "I'm stealing you for the next dance"

"I look forward to it" She smiled standing up

"Where are you going?" he asked

"If you are going to dance with our daughter, then I'm going to have a dance with our son" she told him smiling then made her way to the dance floor with Joshua in her arms.

Danny followed her to the dance floor, where he took hold of Lucy's hands and let her stand on his shoes so he could dance her around the floor, she giggled as he did so "I love dancing with you Daddy" she smiled up at him.

"Good because I love dancing with you too" he replied picking her up.

She kissed his cheek "Your the bestest dancer ever"

he laughed "I'm pretty sure I've got two left feet Luce but thanks anyway"

The danced around for the entire song, soon the song ended and the next song came on, Lindsay took Joshua over to Stella "Mind watching him while I have a dance with my husband?"

"Of course I don't mind, I might even take him for a dance" Stella smiled.

Lucy over heard the conversation and pouted "Who's gonna dance with me?"

"That would me be" Flack smiled taking the five year olds hand and leading her off to the dance floor.

After passing Joshua over to Stella, Lindsay made her way over to Danny where they danced with her arms around his neck and his hands placed on her waist.

"I love you Mr Messer" Lindsay told him looking up into his blue eyes.

"I love you too Mrs Messer" he replied staring back into her chocolate brown eyes and leaning down to plant a soft romantic kiss on her lips.


	32. Card Making and Nemo

**So I've done another moments chapter :) I'm not to happy with it, think it's pretty weak but I thought I would post it anyway, so let me know what you think :)**

Lucy tiptoed up the stairs in her soft pink dress and white tights, once she reached the top she made her way over to the white door on the left. She knocked it with her little fist, there was no reply so she knocked again louder "You awake?" she called through the door.

"Come in" she heard a voice on the other side say.

Pushing the door open she made her way across the room, climbing up on the bed that was situated in the middle of the room and snuggling up to the owner of the bed "I've missed you" she smiled.

"I've missed you too Lucy"

"Grandma Messer is down stairs with Joshy, she told me to tell you she would bring him up to see you soon"

Louie smiled and wrapped his arm around Lucy "I bet he has got big since the last time I saw him"

"He is really big now, he is even started to crawl, Mummy says she needs lots of eyes now to watch the both of us"

"I bet she does" Louie laughed "Where are your Mummy and Daddy anyway?"

"They gone out for Daddy's birthday, only grown ups are allowed to go, so me and Joshy are sleeping here tonight"

"ahh, I forgot about Daddy's birthday, maybe you can help me make him a card?"

Lucy nodded excitedly "I can do that"

"Good, go downstairs and ask Grandma for some paper and felt tips. Then we can get creative" Louie told her.

"Okay Uncle Louie" Lucy smiled sliding off the bed and heading towards the door.

Louie had survived the beating he received over seven years ago, but he suffered a lot for back pain so found it hard to walk, so he had to spend most of his time in his bed. His memory wasn't brilliant either and he could only stay awake for a few hours at a time. No one from the tanglewood boys had been in contact with him since his accident; he wasn't bothered though, he was kind of pleased to not be apart of the group any more. Especially since his brother had had Lucy, He didn't want her to know he had been part of the famous gang, he wanted to make her proud of him.

Lucy came back into the room carefully carrying a box of pens with paper balanced on top "I got them" she said as she placed them on the bed.

"Good girl, now come sit with your Uncle Louie" he pattered the bed next to him.

Lucy climbed up, then grabbing the tray that sat and the end of Louie's bed she brought it up to rest on both of there laps along with the pens and paper. "What shall we draw?"

"You know your Daddy a lot better than I do" he said a little sadly, he wished he knew his brother better than he did "What's his favourite thing?"

"Mummy" Lucy smiled

Louie laughed "We can draw Mummy if you want"

Lucy thorough for a moment, watching her Uncle fold one of the pieces of paper in half "baseball, Daddy loves baseball and pizza and he loves his work and he loves princesses but that's a secret"

"That's no secret, everyone knows his favourite princess" Louie replied

"They do?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side looking confused.

"Yep, can you guess which one?"

"Cinderella? He got her to come to my birthday last year"

"Nope not Cinderella, this princess doesn't live in Disneyland"

"Oh" Lucy replied "I don't know any princesses that don't live in the Disney castle"

"Well I'll give you another clue, this princess is only little"

"A little princess?" she sat and thought for a moment and then sighed "Uncle Louie I just don't know"

"It's Princess Lucy" He smiled

"That's my name" Lucy exclaimed

"Yeah it is and you are Daddy's favourite princess"

Lucy smiled proudly "and Joshy is his favourite prince?"

"Of course he is"

"We should draw a big pink crime lab with me Mummy and Joshy in playing baseball and eating pizza. All of Daddy's favourite things"

"That sounds brilliant Luce, you will have to put crowns on you and Josh so he knows you are a prince and a princess"

Lucy picked up the pink pen and began to draw "I'll have to draw bear in my hand too, Daddy loves bear"

"You've still got that bear then?"

"Yep, he is down stairs with Bluey and Joshy at the moment"

"Bluey?"

"Joshy's bear, he is called Bluey"

"Ooh, well you better draw Bluey in Josh's hand as well then"

"Yes, I will" Lucy replied excitedly reaching for a brown pen.

She sat drawing for another half an hour, Louie helping with bits she couldn't draw like the bears and the baseball bat, he also wrote 'Happy birthday' along the top in bubble writing which Lucy coloured in carefully making sure she didn't go over the lines.

"It's perfect" she said looking down proudly at her work.

"I think so too" Louie replied, he opened the card up "are you going to do the writing inside or shall I?"

"My hand hurts, can you do it? I'll write my name though"

"Of course" Louie smiled taking a pen and writing out the card for Danny, at the bottom his signed it from himself and then passed the card over to Lucy for her to write her name, which she did in a pink pen with lots of X's underneath "Kisses" she told her uncle.

Louie smiled and placed the card, pens and paper on his bedside table "What shall we do now?"

"Can we watch a film?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Nemo" Lucy replied excitedly "I love Nemo"

"Nemo it is then, go get it from the spare room" he smiled

Again she slipped of the bed and went to grab the film from the spare room, which used to be Danny's but now was used for her and Joshua when they stayed over. She carried the film back "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming" she giggled as she put the DVD in the machine. She climbed up on to the bed and snuggled back up to her uncle.

Using the remote Louie put the TV on then together they sat and watched Finding Nemo.

An hour later Maria, Danny's Mum made her way up the stairs with Joshua in her arms "Lets find that sister of yours, shall we?" she asked tickling his tummy.

Joshua giggled "Ooosee" he grinned, after 'Mama' Lucy had been his second word he said, which had made Lucy very proud.

Slowly pushing open her Louie's door, Maria smiled at the site of her son and granddaughter laid on the bed, Lucy's head resting on Louie's chest and his arm wrapped around her, they were both fast asleep. Walking in quietly she switched of the DVD player then made her way back downstairs with Joshua "Maybe we will come and get them when dinners ready" she told him.


	33. Sibling Time and Another Milestone

**This is probably the shortest moments I've done but it kind of fitted and I think anymore might have ruined it but let me know what you think :) This chapter I wrote especially for GeorgeAndrews as I know how much she loves Joshua :D**

Joshua and Lucy were playing in the living room while Lindsay was upstairs taking a shower and Danny was in the kitchen cooking his famous Messer Spaghetti and meatballs dish.

Lucy placed Bluey under the table then turned to her brother "Where's he gone Joshy?"

Joshua grinned spotting the bear he crawled over to the table and pulled Bluey out clutching him to his chest.

"Clever boy Joshy, you found him" Lucy smiled "Shall we play again?" She reached for Bluey.

"Humph" Joshua said holding the bear tighter.

"Come on Joshy, let me have him" Lucy said.

Joshua just gripped the bear tighter, turning around so he had his back to Lucy.

"Oh fine, I'll go play with bear then" Lucy told her younger brother and stood up making her way to where bear was laid in the pink doll's pram. She made sure bear was tucked in and comfortable and then began to push him around the room.

Joshua watched his sister pushing the pram "Ooo-see" he called out to her.

"No Joshy, you didn't want to play with me"

"Ooo-see" he said again, this time louder.

Lucy pulled bear out of the pram and carried him over to where Joshua was sat on the floor "Okay Joshy once more but if you don't let me have bluey we can't play"

Joshua seemed to understand what Lucy had told him and passed his bear over to her then clapped his hands together in excitement.

Lucy giggled then standing up she went and hid bluey behind on of the cushions on the settee with his foot poking out. "Find him then Joshy"

Joshua crawled over to where Lucy was standing, looking around he couldn't see his bear anywhere, he let out a little sigh.

"I'll give you a clue, he is up here" Lucy told him patting the couch.

Joshua made his way over to the couch and after a few attempts he managed to pull himself up so he was standing and holding on to the edge. He grinned proudly at himself.

"Good boy Joshy, can you see bluey now?" Lucy asked.

Joshua looked around the couch, leaning over with one hand, the other still holding on to the side of the couch he began to move the cushions.

"Oh Joshy you've nearly found him" Lucy told him excitedly.

Joshua moved the last cushion he could reach and revealed bluey, letting go of the couch he clapped his hands together.

Lucy looked at him shocked "Joshy your standing all on your own?" then turning towards the kitchen she yelled "Daddy quick come see this"

Lucy's voice made Joshua jump and he lost his balance and landed on his bum, his lip began to quiver at the shock of falling over but he saw his Daddy enter the room from the kitchen and his smile reappeared "Dada" he held his hands up to Danny.

Danny came over and picked Joshua up "Hey little man" he smiled kissing Joshua's little button nose, which made the baby squeal with delight. "What am I meant to be seeing Luce?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

Lucy sighed "Joshy was standing all on his own, but he fell down before you saw"

Danny looked down at Joshua who was sat on his lap "You stood up? All on your own?"

Joshua just grinned up at him.

"I need to see this" Danny said kneeling on the floor and standing Joshua up and holding his hands. "You gonna show Daddy how good you are at standing?" he carefully let go of one of Joshua's hands and then the other which caused Joshua to fall again on his bottom.

"He did do it Daddy I promise" Lucy said sitting down next to Danny

"I believe you Luce" Danny replied planting a kiss on the top of Lucy's head

"Can I try?"

"If you want to" Danny smiled standing Joshua back up and letting Lucy take hold of his hands.

"Come on Joshy, show Daddy how clever you are" Lucy smiled at him "You can do this"

Lindsay made her way down stairs in her dressing gown "Who can do what?"

"Joshy is gonna stand Mummy he did it and now he is gonna do it again watch" Lucy said in one excited breath.

Lindsay giggled at her daughters excitement "I'm watching baby" She said as she sat down next to Danny on the floor.

Lucy slowly let go off one of Joshua's hands "ready Joshy?" she said

"Ooo-see" Joshua giggled.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy, you gotta stand for me Joshy" she let go of his other hand.

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy all watched as Joshua stood for ten seconds just looking around, he then spotted bluey on the couch, so he fell to his knees and crawled over.

"Wow, our little boy is growing up fast" Lindsay smiled

"He really is" Danny replied, pulling bluey off the couch and handing it to his son, then picking Joshua up he kissed his cheek "I'm so proud of you"

Joshua just giggled and dropping bluey made a grab for Danny's nose.


	34. Costume Party and 'Oom

**another chapter done, I'm quite pleased with how this one turned out :) I hope you enjoy it :)**

Today was Mac's birthday and Jo had organized for him to have a costume party, so the four Messers were all now getting changed for the party that was due to start in less than 2 hours.

"Linds, have you seen my cape?" Danny called up the stairs to his wife who was getting Joshua sorted.

"It was on top of the washing machine last time I saw it" she called back to him.

"Okay, I'll have a look" he replied.

Lindsay just smiled and turned to Joshua who was sat on the floor "What's your Daddy like?"

"Dada" Joshua grinned at her.

"Yeah Daddy, he needs to open his eyes more Josh and look for things" She pulled his t-shirt off his head "What costume do we think you should wear today?"

"'Oom" he replied with a giggle.

"No Josh 'Boom' isn't a costume" Lindsay still couldn't believe that Danny had managed to teach there baby boy his saying. She turned to his chest of drawers and pulled out his Tigger onesie with a hood "What about this Josh? You wanna go as Tigger?"

Joshua screwed up his face at the costume.

"I'm taking that as a no" Lindsay smiled putting the Tigger outfit back in the drawer. She pulled out another onesie, this time Simba from the Lion King "I think this one" She smiled pulling out the matching hat and booties that had paw prints on the bottom to go with it. She laid it next to Joshua, taking off his trousers she checked he didn't need changing then dressed him in the Simba onesie."Roar" she smiled at him causing him to laugh.

Danny came up the stairs "Linds, I'm ready" He told her as he entered the nursery dressed in his Superman costume.

"I'm not quite, but Josh is" She replied as she placed the hat on Joshua's head

"Simba really Lindsay?" he asked looking at his son.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You know what, Adam is going to pick him up and do the circle of life impression just like he did last time we had Josh in that outfit"

"Oh but it's cute and Josh loved it last time"

Danny went over and picked Joshua up "If it was my choice little man, you would off been dressed in something cool like Spiderman"

Joshua giggled at his father "'Oom"

"Yeah that's right boom" Danny grinned proudly, he then turned to Lindsay "Where is Lucy? She's being rather quiet and you know quiet and our daughter don't mix"

Lindsay laughed knowing what he was saying was true "She's meant to be getting changed in her bedroom, wanna check on her?"

"Okay, come on Josh, let's go find that big sister of yours"

"Ooo-see" Josh replied.

Danny carried Joshua to Lucy's room and slowly pushed the door open, but it was quickly shut in his face "I'm not ready" Lucy's little voice called from the other side.

"Want some help?" Danny asked.

"No, I can do it myself"

"Are you sure? You've been in there ages Luce"

"I'm sure, I'm nearly done"

Danny sighed knowing this was a sign of things to come, it wouldn't be long before she was taking forever to get ready like this just for simple things like school. He hated the thought of his little girl growing up. "Joshua, promise me you'll stay a baby forever"

Joshua grinned at him, making a grab for his nose.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes Daddy, I promise'" Danny replied.

Joshua squeezed Danny's nose and giggled.

Lucy's door opened and the five year old came out "I'm ready"

Danny looked down at her she was dressed in her Cinderella dress, with pink fairy wings on her back, her pirate trousers were poking out from under the dress, Minnie mouse ears sat on her head and a pair of cowgirl boots were on her feet. "What are you meant to be?"

"I couldn't decide so I'm a bit of everything" she told him.

"I think Luce, we should just decide on one costume, we want people to know who you are"

Lucy sighed, turned on her feet making her way back into her bedroom.

Danny followed quickly so she was unable to shut the door on him again, he sat on the floor with Joshua on his lap "I like the headband Luce, why not go as Minnie mouse?"

"No cos the dress is all itchy"

"Okay, what about going as a fairy then?"

"No, I don't wanna be a fairy, I just like the pretty wings"

"I know, lets put on your cowgirl costume that Grandpa Monroe sent you, you can be a real country girl for the night like Mummy"

"I wanted to wear it Daddy, but I couldn't put it on. The buttons are to hard"

"Well its okay, I'm here now we can do it together" he smiled placing Joshua on the floor and going over to get the cowgirl costume out of Lucy's dressing up box, while she took her other costume bits off. He came back over and watched as she put the white shirt on, he then did up the buttons for her.

"Thank you Daddy" Lucy smiled.

"It's my pleasure Luce" he replied holding out the brown knee length skirt for her to step into, he let her pull it up, he then did the zip and button up for her. "Your starting to look like a country girl already" he smiled.

She slipped the waist coat on that had a tasselled fringe going around the bottom and on the back it had 'cowgirl' wrote in little silver sparkles "really?" She smiled

"Yep, Mummy's going to love seeing you in this" he smiled tying the small pink bandanna around her neck loosely. "put your boots on" he told her.

She slipped the cowgirl boots back on "I need my hair in a plait" she told him standing up and going to fetch her hair brush and a pink hair tie from her little dressing table "Will you do it?"

"Of course I will" he smiled passing Joshua one of Lucy's bears to entertain him while he did it "Come sit here" he smiled patting the floor in front of him.

Lucy did as she was told and carefully Danny did her hair in one long plait down her back. He tied the bobble at the end "Go get your hat and your all done"

Lucy stood up, running her hand down her plait to make sure it was okay, she pulled her brown cow girl hat from her dressing up box and placed it on her head.

"You look perfect Luce" Danny smiled, holding out his arms for her.

She ran into them, giving him a massive cuddle, looking over his shoulder she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"I think Joshy wants a cuddle too" She replied, smiling at Joshua who was sat with his arms up in the air.

Danny picked his son up in one arm and with the other he wrapped it back around Lucy "Big squeeze" he said as he squeezed them both tightly against him causing them both to giggle in delight.

Lindsay came through into Lucy's room "everyone ready?" she asked

Danny turned and looked at her, his mouth dropping open she donned a blonde curly wig, a white knee length floaty dress and white heals. "Well hello Miss Monroe"

Lindsay giggled "Do I look okay?"

"You look stunning" he replied

"You look so pretty Mummy" Lucy smiled walking over to Lindsay.

"So do you Luce, a proper little cowgirl I see" Lindsay smiled.

"Yep, I'm a country girl. Yee hah" she giggled.

"Come on then, let's go and surprise Mac with this party" Danny said picking Joshua up and coming over to give Lindsay a kiss, then taking her hand the four of them made there way down stairs and to the party.

**If you want to see the costume Joshua is wearing go to the American Disney store site and in the search box type in "Simba bodysuit" and it should come up :)**


	35. Duckies and Who's the Daddy?

**This idea came to me while talking to my lovely friend GeorgeAndrews, so this one is for you :) I also don't live in New York so not sure if I've got details about Central Park right so forgive me for that :) let me know what you think.**

It was a warm sunny day in New York City. Flack pushed Joshua's stroller through Central Park "What shall we do today Josh?" he asked the 9 month old who was cuddling Bluey in the stroller.

"Mama" Josh replied

"No remember Josh, Mummy and Daddy are watching Lucy in her school play" Flack said "Shall we go and feed the ducks?"

Joshua babbled to himself, then began to chew on Bluey's ear.

"That bear isn't going to have an ear before long they way you keep gnawing at it" Flack told him smiling.

Joshua looked up at Flack causing Bluey to fall out of the stroller. Joshua saw him land on the floor and his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh no, Josh, don't cry. It's okay, look" Flack bent down to pick up the blue bear and held it up infront of Joshua "Uncle Flack saved the day"

Joshua giggled and grabbled the bear hugging him tightly.

Flack smiled and began to push the stroller towards the duck pond pointing out sights for Joshua to see; the trees, horse and carriages, ice cream trucks and people walking there dogs. They soon arrived at the duck pond, Flack pushed the stroller over to the little hut that was near by and brought some duck food. Pushing the stroller over to the railings by the pond he stopped and got Joshua out placing him on his hip "Let's feed the duckies Josh" he opened the bag off food and gave a handful to the baby.

Joshua looked at the food in his hand, then before Flack could stop him he shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh Josh, no your not meant to eat it" Flack laughed as Joshua screwed up his face and spat out the bird food "See it's yucky" Flack knelt down and pulled Joshua's bottle that contained water out of the bag "Drink this" he said taking the cap off and passing the bottle to Joshua.

Joshua drank happily from the bottle, once he had finished Flack put the cap on and placed it back in the stroller "Right now, let me show you how we feed these ducks" he placed Joshua back in the stroller and turning him round so he could see the water. "Look, you get the food out like this" Flack pulled out a handful "Then your throw it" Flack said throwing the handful to the ducks who all came over.

Joshua squealed with delight seeing all the ducks swimming over, he sat pointing at the with his finger.

"You like them Josh?"

"Dada" Joshua smiled pointing at the ducks.

"Oh bless" A tall brown haired lady made her way over "He can already say Daddy"

"Yeah, yeah he can" Flack smiled.

"You must be proud?"

"I guess" Flack said a little unsure of why he would be proud.

"What's his name?"

"Joshua"

"Cute name" she replied, kneeling down in front of the stroller "You having fun with your Daddy?"

"Dada" Joshua repeated

"Oh no..." Flack then realised this could work for him "Yeah, we are having a good time aren't we Joshua"

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" the woman replied standing up.

"Sorry, I'm Don, Don Flack" he replied holding out his hand.

"I'm Jenna" she replied shaking his hand. "So Don Flack, where is this cuties mother?"

"Oh erm..." Flack panicked for a second "She left us, ran off with some Irish guy" he put on a sad face for effect.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I'm guessing it's hard for you"

"Very hard, but we cope don't we Josh?"

Joshua didn't reply as he had gone back to gnawing on Bluey's ear.

Jenna took another look at Joshua "I'm guessing he looks like his mother with the blonde hair and brown eyes"

"Yeah he does, which makes it a lot harder on me"

Jenna rubbed her hand on Flack's arm "Look, let me give you my number, if you ever get lonely or need any help with childcare you can always give me a ring" she smiled, opening her bag to find a pen.

"That would be lovely, thank you"

"It's no problem" she replied as she carried on looking for the pen.

"Mama" Josh smiled, pointing.

"No Joshua, that's not Mummy, Mummy left us remember?" Flack said stroking Joshua's hair.

"Mama" Joshua said again a little louder.

"Joshua, Mummy's not here" Flack said going round and picking him up from the pushchair.

"Poor baby, I bet he misses his Mummy" Jenna said as she wrote her number on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, he does get upset about it occasionally, don't you?" Flack kissed Joshua's cheek.

Jenna handed Flack the piece of paper. "It was lovely to..."

"There you are" Danny smiled walking across the grass with Lindsay, interrupting Jenna.

"Dada" Joshua grinned reaching out for Danny

Danny took Joshua from Flack and kissed his nose "How's my little boy?"

"Your little boy?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Mama" Joshua smiled at Lindsay who took him off of Danny and cuddled him tightly.

"Were you good for your Uncle Flack?" Lindsay asked him

"Uncle Flack?" Jenna asked now looking at Flack who was now bright red.

Jenna snatched the piece of paper she had just given Flack from his hand "That's cheap, trying to use your nephew to pick up girls" She told him before storming off.

Danny burst out laughing "You tried to pretend Joshua was yours?"

"Well yeah, I didn't expect you two to show up" he replied going even redder.

"Well someone here got the wrong day for Lucy's play, it's next Tuesday" Lindsay replied staring at her husband.

"So you can borrow our son next week if you want to pick up girls" Danny replied still laughing.

"Your not funny Mess" Flack said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Flack it's hilarious" Danny smiled "What do you think Josh? Is it funny?"

Joshua looked at his Father and then at Flack, He then let out a little giggle.

"It's official, it's funny Joshua has said so" Lindsay told them.


	36. Ice Cream and The Tickle Monster

**another Moments for you all :) I'm not to happy with this one, something didn't feel right, but I decided to post it anyway, Let me know what you think :)**

Lucy jumped up and down on her parents bed giggling "Lucy, you better not be jumping" Danny called from the bathroom where he was cleaning his teeth as he had had a funny taste in his mouth since lunch.

"I'm not" She called back, as she jumped and landed on her bottom.

Danny poked his head around the bathroom door, with his tooth brush in his hands "I'm watching you"

"What we doing today?" Lucy asked crawling to the top of the bed and getting under the duvet.

Danny placed is toothbrush back in the holder and filled his glass up with some water "what do you want to do?" he took a sip of water from his glass and gurgled it round his mouth.

Lucy picked up one of the green scatter cushions that laid on the bed "I don't know"

Danny spat the water out into the sink "You must have some idea" he said exciting the bathroom.

Lucy threw the green cushion at Danny, hitting him in the chest "Pillow fight?"

Danny laughed picking up the cushion he threw it back at her "You know I'll win"

"Never" Lucy grinned picking up Lindsay's pillow, she carried it to the end of the bed and hit Danny on the shoulder with it.

Danny ran round the bed, picking up his own pillow he attempted to get Lucy back but she managed to duck out of the way.

"Missed me" She giggled, hitting him over the head with the pillow in her hand.

"I'll get you this time" Danny told her climbing up onto the bed with her and gently hitting her on the back with the pillow.

"You got me" she exclaimed dropping her pillow, she jumped up on Danny's back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Arghh, I'm being attacked by the Lucy monster"

"The Lucy monster is gonna eat you all up for her dinner" Lucy giggled

"I can't be having that" he gently swung her off his back so she landed on the bed, then climbed over her "You know which other monster is in town?"

"The Daddy monster?"

"Nope, he is on vacation, today it's the tickle monster" he began to tickle Lucy under arms.

Lucy squealed with delight "No Daddy no"

"The tickle monster must stop the Lucy monster from eating Daddy" Danny replied, tickling Lucy's sides.

Lucy squirmed trying to get away from Danny's grip.

"You can't escape me" he picked her up and rolling on to his back he held her In the air. "What'cha gonna do now?"

Lucy kicked her legs and wiggled but Danny's grip was to strong "Not fair" she pouted.

"Oh no, The tickle monsters only weakness" Danny laughed bringing Lucy down to lay on his chest "The Lucy monsters pout"

Lucy giggled and sat up on Danny "The Lucy monster has turned into the Lucy tickle monster" she began to tickle him under his arms.

Lucy's little fingers didn't effect Danny at all but he giggled to make her think they had, When she wasn't looking he used his hand that was resting on the bed to tickle the sole of her bare foot.

Lucy jumped and then squealed "No, not the feet"

"Yes the feet, the most ticklish place on Lucy monsters body" he kept tickling her foot, which caused her to laugh so much she rolled off of him and on to her back on the bed.

"No Daddy... Stop tickling" she said between laughing.

"What was that?" Danny asked "Tickle me some more?" he used his other hand to tickle under her arm again.

"No tickles... No tickles" Lucy laughed.

Danny sat up on the bed "Does that mean I've won?"

Lucy turned, picking up the pillow next to her she bopped him over the head with it "No" she laughed before scrambling off the bed and running down stairs.

"Hey Lucy monster, come back here" Danny crawled off the bed and followed her down stairs where he found her hid behind Lindsay. "I don't suppose you've seen the Lucy monster?" he asked his wife.

"Nope, not down here" she smiled, joining in with the little game.

"Well I'm going to have some ice cream and I was going to ask the Lucy monster to share it with me but if she's not here then I can't" Danny sighed dramatically.

Lucy popped her head around Lindsay's waist "I'm here"

Danny ran over to her and grabbed her "Got'cha" he laughed tipping her upside down.

"You tricked me" Lucy giggled while hanging upside down.

Danny laughed and pulled her back up "Shall we call it a draw?"

Lucy nodded "Can we still have ice cream?"

"Of course we can" he smiled carrying her over to the freezer.

Lindsay grabbed four bowls from the cupboard and four spoons for them drawer, placing them on to the table she turned to her Husband and Daughter "I'm going to get Joshua up from his nap and we can all have ice cream together"

"Okay Mummy" Lucy smiled carrying the container of vanilla ice cream that Danny had just passed her to the table.

"Chocolate sauce or Strawberry sauce?" he asked opening the cupboard.

"Chocolate" she replied excitedly.

"Chocolate it is" he smiled, grabbing the sauce, some rainbow sprinkles and the ice cream scoop.

"I do it" Lucy said reaching for the scoop in Danny's hand.

"No let Daddy do it, last time you did it we all got covered in bits of ice cream" he laughed as he scooped a little bit into her bowl "You can do the sauce and sprinkles, but not to much"

"Okay" she replied and then carefully squirted the sauce over her ice cream.

Danny then placed two scoops into his and Lindsay's bowl and a smaller scoop into Joshua's bowl.

"Does Joshy want sprinkles and sauce?"

"No, he will just have plain ice cream Luce, he is still to little for the other bits yet" Danny replied taking the sauce bottle from her and squirting some over his and Lindsay's bowls.

Lindsay soon came back down with Joshua she settled him into his high chair and then the four of them sat and ate there ice cream together.


	37. Turning 6 and Super Cool Uncle Flack

**Next chapter is done :) thank you for all my lovely reviews, I hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think :)**

Danny paced the living room, looking at his watch for the third time in the past 10 minutes he saw it was 12:13. Flack was late, he was meant to arrive at midday to pick Joshua up so he and his girls could make there way to the hall they had hired to set up for Lucy's 6th birthday party. Then again his girls weren't ready either, they were still upstairs getting dressed.

He sighed and knelt down next to Joshua's stroller "Why is everyone running late?"

"Dada" Joshua grinned

"Yeah, Daddy is on time Josh, I think me and you are the only ones that are though" Danny looked up when he heard the door knock "That'll be your Uncle Flack" he told his son as he went over to let Flack in "You're late"

"I know I am but I completely forgot I hadn't brought Lucy's birthday card so I had to nip to the shop to pick one up"

"You could of done that with Josh" Danny said as he made his way into the kitchen to grab Joshua's bottles out the fridge.

"Didn't think" Flack called to him as he knelt down in front of the stroller "Hey Joshster" he held out his fist "Fist bump?"

Joshua giggled and hit the top of Flack's hand with his palm.

"Close enough" he laughed picking Joshua out of the stroller, he laid him across his arms and carried him through to the kitchen "Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No it's super baby" he stopped in front of Danny and settled Joshua on his hip

"What are you doing? I just got him settled in the stroller" Danny sighed.

"Danny stop stressing, he'll settle straight back in the stroller, won't you Joshster?"

Joshua looked up at Flack smiling.

"Joshster?" Danny asked

"Yeah, it's cool don't you think?"

"it's not his name though" Danny replied placing the bottles in the baby bag that sat on the table "his name is Joshua"

"Oh okay Daniel" Flack smirked.

"Whatever Donald" Danny grinned back "I just don't want him growing up and thinking his name is Joshy or Joshster"

"He wont, he will know his name is Joshua, won't you?" he said looking at the baby in his arms "You're Joshua aren't you?"

Joshua giggled and reached his hand up for Flack's nose.

"He has a thing for noses" Danny laughed carrying the baby bag threw to the living room and placing it on the stroller.

Flack placed Joshua back in the stroller, doing up the straps he then passed Bluey to him.

"Humph" Joshua pouted holding Bluey to him tightly.

"Told you he wouldn't like it" Danny replied finding a pacifier from the bag and placing it in Joshua's mouth.

"He'll be fine once he realises he is going out with his super cool Uncle Flack" Flack replied pushing the stroller to the door.

"Well have fun, his outfit for the party is in the bag" Danny smiled opening the door so Flack could get the stroller out "And remember the party starts at 3, don't be late"

"We won't be, we might even arrive early" Flack grinned as he pushed the stroller through the door "Say bye to Daddy Josh"

Joshua turned and waved at Danny.

"See you soon little man" he leant down and planted a kiss on the top of Joshua's head, then watched as Flack pushed the stroller down the path. Closing the door he made his way back into the living room, stopping when he saw Lucy coming down the stairs with bear under her arm. "Well don't we look pretty"

Lucy blushed giving Danny a small smile, her loose curls falling over her shoulder. She wore a white knee length dress that had thick strappy sleeves, small yellow, blue and red daisy print on and a yellow satin sash going round the middle that he presumed was tied up in a bow at the back. "What about bear? Does he look okay?" she asked showing him her stuffed toy who was dressed in a suit that Lucy had got for her birthday.

"You both look beautiful" Danny smiled holding his arms out.

She came down the stairs in her white frilly socks and jumped into his arms "Bear can't be beautiful Daddy cos he's a boy, you got to say he is handsome"

Danny laughed "Okay bear, you look very handso..." he stopped when he noticed Lucy's face. "What's that?" he asked touching her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Lipstick, Mummy let me wear it" she told him proudly.

"Go upstairs and take it off now" he placed her down on the floor.

"But Daddy" She wined.

"No Lucy, now" he said firmly.

Lucy pouted and stomped upstairs to the bathroom.

A minute later Lindsay came down "Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?" he asked from where he was now sat on the couch.

"Undermine me" she replied annoyed.

"I didn't" he said standing up and making his way over to his wife.

"Yes you did. I told Lucy she could wear a little bit of lipstick and you've now made her take it off, That's undermining me Danny"

"Lindsay she is six, I'm not having my six year old parading round the streets in make up"

"She wasn't going to be parading round the streets. It was just a little treat for her, for her birthday"

"I don't care, I don't want her skin ruined by make up Lindsay and if you put it on her once she will want it on again"

Lindsay sighed "All girls at some young age experiment with make up Danny, I remember trying my Mum's on when I was her age"

"I know but I just don't want her wearing it, you see kids nowadays at like 7 and 8 years old in mini skirts, little heels and a face full of make up. I don't want Lucy like that. I want her to stay a child, my little girl as long as possible"

"She will Danny, there is no way I'm going to let her walk round in a pair of heels and a mini skirt but I just thought a little lip stick wouldn't hurt. Thought it might make her feel a little grown up for her birthday"

Danny nodded and pulled Lindsay towards him into a cuddle "Guess I overreacted a little?"

"Just a little, but it's sweet that you care" she smiled up at him.

"I do, I don't want her to look back in years to come and only remember her childhood involving make up and mini skirts"

"She won't, she'll remember all the fun times she spent with us riding her bike, pillow fights, trips to the zoo" Lindsay leant up and gave him a soft kiss.

Danny kissed her back lovingly, he smiled once they broke apart "You're right, I'm sorry"

"I always am" She grinned then made her way over to the bottom of the stairs "Ready Luce?" she called.

"Just coming" Lucy's little voice called back.

"You can put some lipstick on her again if you like" Danny said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"No, let's just leave it now" she replied "I don't want to confuse her"

Lucy came down the stairs again "It's all gone"

"Good girl, now come and get your shoes on" Lindsay told her

"Okay" Lucy replied passing bear to Lindsay and going over to the couch to put on her yellow dolly shoes that had a thin strap over the arch of her foot, once they were on she stood up and did a twirl for her parents.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Danny told her proudly.


	38. Funny Rattle and A Tearful Joshua

**Not got much to say about this chapter, so Enjoy :)**

Lindsay had taken Lucy to the dentist so Danny was at home watching Joshua who was sat on his play mat shaking his rattle and giggling at the noise it made.

"Is that a funny noise Josh?" Danny asked from where he sat next to the mat on the floor.

Joshua shook the rattle again and laughed.

Danny smiled watching him "You're funny Josh"

Joshua babbled back.

"Yeah you are, you're funny like Daddy"

"Dada" Joshua dropped the rattle and crawled over to Danny.

"Hey little man" Danny smiled picking Joshua up and placing him on his lap. "You come for cuddles?"

Joshua leant his head against Danny's chest as if he was giving him a cuddle.

"Aww that's a lovely cuddle Josh" Danny said as he wrapped his arms around the 10 month old.

"Ooo-ee" Joshua said looking up at Danny.

"Lucy is at the dentist Josh with Mummy"

"Ooo-ee" Josh said again.

"She's not here Josh" Danny stood up and held Joshua to his hip. "Let's go play in your ball pit that Mummy set up for you in the garden till Lucy gets back" Danny carried Joshua out into the garden.

Joshua pouted as Danny placed him in the small inflatable swimming pool that Danny had brought last year that Lindsay had filled up with plastic balls.

"Lucy's been teaching you how to perfect that pout hasn't she?" Danny laughed

"Ooo-ee" Joshua said again.

"Sorry I shouldn't of mentioned her" Danny picked up a blue ball and held it out to Joshua "Want this?"

Joshua hit the ball out of Danny's hand with his little fist "Humph"

"Oh Joshua, why are you being a grumpsaurus?" Danny held out a red ball this time, which again Joshua battered away. "You would normally find this game funny"

"Ooo-ee" Joshua said again, with tears pooling in his eyes and a little frown appearing on his forehead.

"Oh little man don't cry" Danny picked up Joshua from the ball pit and sat him on his lap "It's not like you to get this upset over Luce not being here"

Joshua's bottom lip quivered his face turned red and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I hope your not coming down with anything" Danny said placing the back of his hand to his little boys forehead "No you're not hot"

Joshua reached up and grabbed Danny's shirt in his fist "Ooo-eee" he said again through his tears.

"Joshua it's okay, she'll be home soon" Danny stood up holding Joshua close to him moving from side to side trying to soothe him.

Joshua hid his face in Danny's shirt and carried on crying.

"Hungry" Danny said aloud "Maybe that's it" he carried Joshua through to the kitchen, He tried to sit him in his high chair but Joshua wouldn't let go of Danny's shirt. So grabbing a jar of baby food from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer, Danny went over to the table and sat Joshua on his lap "Let's eat at the big boy table" he opened the jar and went to feed Joshua a spoonful.

Joshua turned his head away from the spoon.

"Joshua it's your favourite, banana custard" Danny told his son but Joshua still refused to look at the spoon. "Come on baby, you must be hungry"

"Ooo-eee" Joshua cried again.

Danny looked at his watch, 2pm which meant Lucy should be just going in for her appointment now "She'll be home soon Josh" he stood back up "Let's go and try you for a nap" he said making his way up to the nursery.

Joshua clung to him the whole way up the stairs and refused to be put in his crib.

Danny sat in the rocking chair with him, slowly rocking and making comforting sounds trying to get Joshua off to sleep. He even began to sing 'Hush little baby' but Joshua still continued to whimper in his arms.

Twenty minutes later and Joshua still hadn't fallen asleep so Danny took him back down stairs "What are we going to do with you?" he asked, ticking Joshua stomach in the hopes it would make him giggle.

"Ooo-eee" Joshua whimpered.

"Oh Joshua, she'll be home real soon I promise" Danny said rocking him for side to side on his hip, he looked up when he heard a key in the door "See, here she is"

Lindsay came in with Lucy placing her hand bag on the couch, she noticed Joshua's red tear stained face "Oh my baby boy, what's wrong?" she asked taking him from Danny's arms.

"He's been crying for Lucy for the past forty minutes" Danny sighed rubbing his hands over his face "Nothing would settle him"

"I'm here now Joshy" Lucy smiled as Lindsay knelt down so Joshua could see his big sister.

"Ooo-ee" Joshua said

"I'm here Joshua" Lucy smiled planting a little kiss on Joshua's cheek.

"Humph" Joshua cried turning his head. "Ooo-ee"

Lindsay placed Joshua on his play mat and made her way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Just to the car, I'll be back in a second" she replied going out the front door.

A minute later she came back with something behind her back "I think I know what's wrong" she smiled sitting down in front of her little boy and handing him a little blue teddy bear. "You left him in the car"

Joshua's face lit up and he took the stuffed bear out of Lindsay's hands"Ooo-ee"

"Bluey" Danny said realising what Joshua had been saying all afternoon "Well I feel stupid now"

"No" Lindsay replied standing up "Don't feel stupid, it does sound like he is saying Lucy"

Danny smiled watching Joshua chew on Bluey's ear "I was getting worried something was seriously wrong with him, he never cries like that"

"Least he is okay now" Lindsay smiled planting a kiss on Danny's cheek.


	39. Poor Lucy and A Loving Joshua

**Okay, I'm weak, I was going to leave this till tomorrow but I'm so excited to get my 40th chapter out I decided I'd upload this one now :) It's kind of on the short side again but don't worry the next chapter is the longest one I've ever wrote :)**

Danny placed Lucy's school bag on the couch and sighed as he watched her run up the stairs. She had been quiet the whole car journey home which was very unlike her. "What's wrong with your sister Josh?" he asked his son who was on his hip.

"Ooo-see" Josh smiled.

"Yeah, something's not right" Danny said heading into the kitchen, he grabbed a rusk for Joshua from the side then made his way upstairs with Joshua. He gently knocked on Lucy's door "Luce?" he didn't hear a reply so he gently pushed the door open "Lucy it's Daddy" he said softly placing Joshua on the floor with his rusk. He then turned around to see Lucy laying on her bed with her face buried into her Minnie Mouse pillow and bear tucked under her arm. "Luce?" he asked making his way over to the side of the bed and kneeling down next to it "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

Lucy looked up with a red tear stained face "nothing" she sniffed.

"Lucy, you're laid on your bed in tears, it's obviously not nothing" Danny said moving and sitting on the edge of the bed "Come give me a cuddle" he ran his hand over her back.

Lucy sat up wiping her eyes and climbed into Danny's lap.

Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head "Now tell me what's wrong and I'll make it all better"

"Poppy was mean to me at school" Lucy replied.

"Poppy? Is that the one from England?" Danny asked.

Lucy nodded keeping her head against Danny's chest

"What did she do?"

"She wouldn't let me play with Bella and Olivia"

"Why not? They are your best friends"

"Cos she said I'm not cool Daddy" Lucy replied wiping her eyes again as more tears fell.

"Luce, you are the coolest little girl I know, Don't listen to Poppy" Danny told her.

"I told her I was cool and she pushed me over Daddy and pulled my hair" Lucy sniffed.

"She did what?" Danny asked his voice coming out louder than expected.

Lucy whimpered and hid her face into Danny's shirt.

"Oh baby, no I wasn't shouting at you" he planted another kiss on the top of her head. "It just made me sad to know someone was hurting my baby, did she hurt you?"

"I hurt my leg when I fell" Lucy whispered.

"Let me see" Danny replied.

Carefully Lucy rolled her trouser leg of her jeans up to revel a small cut and a graze on her knee.

Danny sighed "Did you tell a teacher?"

Lucy shook her head

"Why not baby?"

"Cos Poppy told me I'd be a tattle tale if I did and I don't wanna be a tattle tale"

"Oh Lucy-girl, you should of told someone, you wouldn't of been a tattle tale, It's not right for her to treat you like that"

"I'm sorry Daddy" Lucy replied rolling down her trouser leg.

"No Lucy, you have nothing to apologise for"

Joshua dropped his half eaten rusk on the floor and crawled towards the bed, pulling himself up "Ooo-see" he said holding one arm up.

"I think someone wants to give there big sister a cuddle" Danny smiled, he sat Lucy on the bed then picked Joshua up and sat him next to her.

Joshua rested his head on Lucy's arm "Awww Ooo-see" he said.

Lucy placed her arm around Joshua "I love you Joshy"

"Ove Ooo-see" Josh replied.

"See Luce, you'll always have your brother" Danny smiled.

A few hours later and Josh and Lucy were now in their own beds after Joshua had fallen asleep with Lucy in her bed. Danny flopped down on the couch next to Lindsay "I'm gonna take Luce to school tomorrow and see her teacher"

"Danny, don't cause to much trouble" Lindsay told him laying her legs over his.

Danny began to massage her socked feet "Linds, I'm not having another child bully my daughter"

"I know Danny and I understand that, Just remember though they are only six"

"I don't care if they are six or sixteen Lindsay, I'm still going to have words with the teacher and request that either she talks to this Poppy's parents or I will"

"Danny just don't make it worse for Lucy"

"I won't" he told her still massaging her feet "I just want this girl to know that she doesn't mess with my daughter"

"That's what scares me" Lindsay told him.

"Oh Linds, I'm not going to take her and lock her in a cell or anything, although if I could I would. I just want her parents to speak to her, tell her it's not nice to bully other children"

"Okay" Lindsay replied "But just remember they are six, they are still babies really"

Danny leant over "I will" he smiled before planting a kiss on Lindsay's lips.


	40. Turning 1 and a Family BBQ

**Right, here it is the 40th chapter of Moments, I'm hoping this chapter will also be the chapter that gets me up to 10,000 views! I want to say a massive massive thank you to anyone who has ever taken then time to read this story or anyone who has reviewed it as it means so much to me, every review really does make me smile and I appreciate them all so much. They are what makes me want to carry on writing more of these Moments.**

**Anyway this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote but it had to be done with it being my 40th chapter and certain little Messer's 1st birthday! (Yeah I know, I can't believe he is one already either!) anyway enjoy :)**

Lindsay stopped Joshua's stroller by the tree, she picked him up and settled him on her hip, he was dressed in his brand new Yankee's shirt that had 'Messer' on the back and a pair of blue shorts. "Want some help?" She asked walking over to her husband and friend.

"No it's fine Linds" Flack smiled as he and Danny laid out a picnic mat.

Lindsay looked up and smiled watching Lucy chase Adam around, then made her way over to where Stella, Hawkes and Mac were setting up the small barbecue and other picnic bits. "I'm so glad we could all make it today"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world" Hawkes replied "Oh and Sid said to let you know he is just finishing up an autopsy and he will be down soon"

"Okay" she smiled, tickling Joshua's tummy "Look everyone is coming down here for you"

Joshua giggled "Mama" he rested his head on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I can't believe you are one already Joshua" Mac said as he placed some sausages on the barbecue.

"I know, it's gone so fast" Lindsay replied "I'm kind of sad that he is growing up"

"You gonna have another?" Stella asked smiling holding her arms out for Joshua.

Lindsay passed him over to her "I don't know, we haven't really discussed it but at the moment I'm happy enjoying the two that we've got"

"They are two pretty awesome kids" Hawkes smiled.

"Thank you" Lindsay replied, reaching out and holding Joshua's hand. "I just hope Lucy isn't wearing Adam out to much" She laughed looking over at the pair who were still running around chasing each other.

"Oh I doubt it" Stella laughed "He probably has more energy than she does"

"That's true" Lindsay replied

"Blankets all ready" Danny called over.

"Ooh you hear that Josh" Lindsay said to her son taking him back off of Stella "You can go and sit down" She carried Joshua over to the picnic blanket were Flack was sat and placed her son down next to him. Then went over to help Danny get all the plates and cutlery out the basket.

"Hey Joshster" Flack smiled.

"Ack ack" Joshua clapped his hands together then crawled up on to Flack's lap.

Flack laid down on the blanket and held Joshua up over him "You're flying like superman"

Joshua squealed kicking his legs about.

"You like being superman don't you" Flack brought Joshua back down and sat him on his tummy.

"Ack" Joshua grinned pulling on Flack's t shirt

"Yeah, It's me Uncle Flack" Flack smiled

"Ove Ack" Joshua told him

"Aww, I love the Joshster too"

Lucy ran over laying down next to Flack on her tummy "Do you love me too Uncle Flackie?"

"You know I do Luce, I love both of you"

"Good" She grinned

"Hey, you're meant to say you love me too" Flack told the six year old

Lucy giggled "I love you too Uncle Flackie"

Joshua leaned up and grabbed Flacks nose and squeezed it giggling.

"Hey, cheeky monkey" Flack laughed ticking Joshua under his arms.

Joshua giggled and squirmed letting go of Flacks nose.

"You still after your Uncle Flacks nose?" Danny asked picking Joshua up "You keep grabbing it little man and you'll end up pulling it off"

"Dada" Joshua smiled "Ove Dada"

Danny smiled, hearing his children say that to him never got old "Daddy loves Joshua too"

"There you are" Adam said coming over to the picnic mat and talking to Lucy "I was hiding for ages waiting for you to come and find me"

"Oh yeah" Lucy replied "I forgot"

"You forgot?"

"Well I saw Uncle Flackie with Joshy so I came to see them and then I forgot to find you, I'm sorry Uncle Adam" she stood up and wrapped her little arms around him.

"It's fine Lucy" Adam replied awkwardly wrapping his arms around her.

"Wanna play again?" she asked looking up at him with her blue eyes shining.

"Sure, but this time you can hide" he replied.

"Okay" She ran off towards the trees.

Adam sat down on the blanket and began to count to twenty.

"Really?" Flack smirked

"What?"

"You actually do the whole counting bit?" he said taking a sip from his can of coke.

"Yeah, you got to"

"No you don't, just leave it a small amount of time then go and find her" Flack told him.

Adam nodded then slowly got off the blanket and went to find Lucy.

Danny carried Joshua over to Lindsay "Look Josh, It's your Mummy"

"Mama" Joshua smiled reaching out for Lindsay.

Lindsay placed the cutlery she had just pulled out from the picnic basket down on the blanket and took her son in her arms "Hey birthday boy"

"I still can't believe that he is a whole year old today" Danny said rubbing his hand over his face.

"I know, It still amazes me that we actually got this far. We didn't have the easiest start did we?

"No, no we didn't" he felt his cheeks burning knowing she was referring to the time with Ruben and Rikki Sandoval "but we fought for our love Lindsay and we won, we made it"

"I'm so glad we did" she smiled leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips.

Danny kissed her back, holding his hand against her cheek "I am too Linds" he whispered as they pulled apart. "I don't ever wanna live without you"

Lindsay blushed and shifted Joshua on her hip "I love you"

"I love you too Montana" he smiled. He looked down when he felt little arms wrap around his leg "What are you doing Luce?"

"Daddy" she said panting "Daddy save me" She bent down with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath "Uncle Adam is after me"

Danny picked her up "I'll keep you safe princess" he gave Lindsay a quick kiss on her cheek and then ran off with Lucy in his arms "Where shall we hide?"

"There" Lucy smiled pointing to their car.

"Good plan" Danny replied running round the other side of the car with Lucy still in his arm, he opened the back door and put Lucy in "Get down on the floor" he told her.

Lucy climbed into the foot well giggling while Danny climbed in closing the door, he laid over the back seats on his stomach

"Is he coming?" Lucy asked in a whispered giggle.

"I'm not sure, let me see" Danny looked up through the window, he saw Flack sat on the picnic blanket with Joshua on his lap talking to Lindsay, Hawkes was minding the barbecue, Mac and Stella were uncovering the salads and other bits on the little table that had been set up but there was no sign of Adam. "I can't see him"

"Maybe he is still looking round the trees" Lucy replied

"Maybe" he smiled "Why is he after you anyway Luce?"

"Oh cos he was knelt down hiding behind a tree and I came and jumped on his back" She giggled at the memory "I made him fall over Daddy and his knees landed in a muddy bit on the floor"

Danny laughed "that's funny"

"Is he coming yet?"

Danny took another look and noticed Adam knelt down talking to Flack and Lindsay, he looked up and Danny was pretty sure he saw him in the car "Shhh" he whispered "He's out there talking to Mummy"

Lucy held her index finger up to her lips and tried not to laugh.

Flack laughed watching Adam make his way over to the car "he is such a big kid"

"And you're not?" Lindsay laughed.

"No I'm not"

Lindsay looked at him accusingly with her eyes brows raised

"Okay, alright I might be a little bit, but only when your children are round me"

"I'm pretty sure my children weren't there the other night Flack when you were on the X box with Danny" Lindsay laughed.

"The X box is a console for adults" he told her matter of factly "And anyway, you play on it, Danny's told me"

"I only play to show him he is not as good as he thinks he is" She smiled

Flack laughed then smiled down at Joshua "What are your parents like Joshster?"

Joshua cocked his head to one side, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Don't you look like your Daddy when you do that" Flack told him.

"Dada" Joshua replied his face breaking out into a smile.

"It's weird" Flack said looking back at Lindsay "He looks a lot like you till he does certain expressions and then he is all Danny"

"Yeah, you're right, although I guess it's a bit like that with Lucy too. She looks like Danny. but Danny says there are certain things she does and he can see me"

"I guess they both got the best of both of you" Flack replied holding Joshua up and blowing a raspberry on his stomach, causing the baby to squeal.

"You need to find yourself a girl Flack, have your own children. You're so good with them"

Flack placed Joshua on the floor in front of him "There was only one woman I wanted kids with Linds and she's not here any more" he then turned his attention back to Joshua, playing peek-a-boo by hiding his face with his hands.

Lindsay didn't say anything else, she knew Flack didn't want to speak about it and she felt bad for bringing the subject up. She smiled watching him play with Joshua, she was glad that even if he no longer wanted to be a father that he at least had Lucy and Joshua to be an Uncle too.

Mac and Stella were sat watching Lucy Danny and Adam play around the car "It's nice isn't it?" Stella said looking at Mac.

"What?" he asked.

"This, us all getting to spend the day together as a family rather than a team at work"

"Yeah you're right, it is lovely" he smiled "I'm glad we've all got to spend Joshua's first birthday together, especially as not everyone could be there for Lucy's as we had that big case going on at the time with the man encased in concrete, do you remember?"

Stella nodded "Yeah I remember that case"

"How's the food coming along?" Mac asked Hawkes

"It's coming along nicely, I reckon another five minutes or so and it should be done" he smiled flipping over a burger as he spoke.

"Oh I'm glad I haven't missed the food" Sid smiled as he approached the three stood at the barbecue.

"Hey Sid, I'm glad you made it" Hawkes said holding out his hand for the M.E

Sid took Hawkes hand and shook it "I wouldn't of missed this" he held out a bag "I've brought some more drinks" he placed the bag on the table "Where is the birthday boy?"

"Over on the blanket with his Mummy and Uncle Flack" Mac smiled nodding over to the blanket.

"Ahh, well I'm just going to say hello and I shall be back" Sid said making his way over to the blanket.

"Hey Sid" Lindsay smiled looking up at him using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Hey, I've just come over to say hello to you two and the birthday boy" he replied sitting down on the blanket in front of Flack and Lindsay.

"Look Joshster, your Uncle Sid is here" Flack said turning the baby around on his lap to face Sid.

Josh waved at Sid with a smile on his face.

"Are you have a good day so far?" Sid asked him.

Joshua babbled back then began to chew on his fingers.

"I would take that as a yes Sid" Lindsay laughed.

Sid smiled "He is getting so big, it's been a while since I saw him"

" I know, I try to bring him and Lucy to the lab when I can but I don't want them down in the morgue for obvious reasons, next time they come I'll be sure to ring you so you can come up and see them"

"I wouldn't allow you to bring them to the morgue anyway Lindsay, it's not a place for children, but yes, next time you bring them please ring me and I'll try to get up to the lab" he smiled

"I will" She replied.

"Ooo-ee" Joshua said looking up at Lindsay.

"I'll go and get him Josh, stay there with Uncle Flack" she smiled making her way to the car, that Adam, Danny and Lucy had now abandoned. There were now on the grass next to the car kicking Lucy's pink ball around. She opened the boot, opening her back she pulled Bluey and Bear out, knowing that once they sat down for food Lucy would want to know where he was. She carried both bears back over and passed Joshua the blue one, he took it and hugged it against him.

Mac walked over with a plastic cup in his hand "ahh there is Bluey" he smiled. "I was wondering where he had got to" he sat down on the blanket next to Sid placing his cup down next to him.

Joshua crawled over with Bluey in his mouth and sat on Mac's lap.

"He was having a little nap in the boot with Bear" Lindsay laughed holding up Lucy's brown bear to show Mac.

"That was the best five dollars I've ever spent" Mac replied, wrapping his arms around Joshua.

"I know, he received so many stuffed toys when he was born but he took a real liking to Bluey"

"It's because it reminds him of his Uncle Mac" Flack replied leaning over and shaking the bear that was clasped by his ear between Joshua's teeth, causing Joshua to giggle.

"Food is ready" Hawkes called out.

Everyone made there way over to the table except Lindsay who was now sat with Joshua on her lap, she was waiting for Danny to get his food then he could sit with Joshua while she got hers.

Ten minutes later everyone was sat around the blanket with there food, Lindsay cut up one of the skinless sausages in to small pieces for Joshua. "This is some good cooking Hawkes" She smiled taking a bit from her burger.

"Thanks" he replied "Although I'm sure it would have been nicer if Sid had done the cooking"

Sid blushed "No, you've done perfectly well here Sheldon"

"Yeah, it's super yummy Uncle Hawkes" Lucy said smiling with ketchup all round her mouth. She had bear in one arm and was using the other hand to hold her hot dog.

"Thank you Lucy" he replied, smiling at her sauce covered face.

"Oh Lucy" Danny replied noticing the state of her "Let's clean your face" he reached over for the wet wipes and cleaned her face.

"Danny, you should of just left it, you'll be having to do that again in ten minutes" Lindsay told him.

"That's true" he laughed. "Your a messy pup aren't you Luce?"

"No I'm not" Lucy replied taking another bit of her hot dog. Leaving more ketchup round her mouth.

"You really are Luce" Lindsay smiled

After everyone had finished there burgers and hot dogs they all sat around talking while Lindsay made her way over to the car, she pulled out a tin from the boot that contained cupcakes which her and Lucy had made that morning. She carried them over and placed them in the middle of the blanket "We didn't want a whole cake for him as we thought a lot would get wasted so we made some birthday cup cakes" she smiled pulling off the lid of the tin.

"Aww there cute" Stella smiled pulling out a cup cake from the tin, there had blue icing on the top and a wonky number 1 wrote in white icing.

"I did the ones" Lucy told everyone proudly.

"Well done Luce" Flack said helping himself to a cupcake.

Danny got one for himself and then passed one to Joshua who stuck his mouth and nose into it.

"And you call me a messy eater?" Lucy asked looking at Danny and pointing to Joshua.

Danny laughed "Just grab a cake Luce then we can all sing to Joshua"

Once everyone had there cake they all began to sing happy birthday to the youngest Messer who just licked his icing off his cake while they did which made everyone laugh.

They all spent the rest of the afternoon at the park celebrating Joshua's birthday by chatting, playing and having a few drinks. Danny and Lindsay couldn't of wished for a better first birthday for their son.


	41. Gingerbread Man and A Suprise

**We made it to 10,000 views so thank you all so so much! Here is the next chapter of Moments :)**

Lindsay, Lucy and Joshua had all just finished their dinner and were now sat in the living room. Lucy was sat on the couch with Lindsay reading one of her easy read books from school, while Joshua was on the floor playing with his bricks, stacking them then laughing as he knocked them over.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man" Lucy read from her book, she knew that line off by heart as it was repeated so many times during the short book.

"Oh no Luce, I hope they don't catch him" Lindsay smiled as Lucy turned the page. She was pleased at how well Lucy was progressing at school. Her reading and writing were coming along fantastically and her teacher had said at the last parents meeting that Lucy was one of the best readers in her class.

"They do Mummy, the fox gets to gobble him up" Lucy told her.

"You're not meant to tell me the ending" Lindsay laughed.

"Sorry Mummy" Lucy replied sheepishly.

"It's okay, carry on"

Lucy began to read the next page of her book. While she did Joshua got bored of playing with his bricks and crawled over to the couch "Up" he said to Lindsay holding his hands In the air.

"You want to listen to your sister's brilliant reading too?" Lindsay asked picking him up and settling him on her lap.

"No" Joshua giggled. No was Joshua's new word and his answer to everything at the moment.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Lindsay told him, kissing the top of his head.

"Mummy, you're not listening" Lucy said putting the book down on her lap.

"I am baby, Joshua just wanted to listen too, I'm sorry carry on" Lindsay replied wrapping one arm around Lucy and pulling her closer to her. She enjoyed evenings like this when she got to just snuggle up with both her children.

Lucy picked the book back up and began reading again.

Lindsay looked up at the clock while Lucy read, it was 5pm Danny should be finishing work now she thought to herself. She then turned her attention back to the story.

Ten minutes later Lucy had finished reading the gingerbread man and was now sat on the floor playing with Joshua.

Lindsay's phone rang "Messer" she answered

"_Hey babe, it's me" _Danny replied in his thick New York accent "_Me and Flack are gonna pop to the bar for a beer, is that okay?"_

Lindsay thought this was odd as she thought she remembered Flack telling her yesterday he was on the late shift tonight but she decided not to question it "Yeah that's fine. Do you want to say goodnight to the kids now?"

"_Yeah, put them on"_

Lindsay passed the phone over to Lucy, telling her it was Daddy. "Daddy, It's me" Lucy smiled into the phone.

"_Hey Luce, you had a good day?"_

"Yeah, I did painting at school today, but it was to wet to bring home"

"_I'm sure it'll be dry enough for you to bring home tomorrow"_

"I hope so, When will you be home?"

"_Not yet sweetie, I'm going out with Uncle Flack for a bit so thought I'd say goodnight to you now"_

"Oh okay, I wanted to read you my new book at bedtime" Lucy pouted

"_you can tomorrow I promise, I love you"_

"I love you too Daddy"

"_Is Josh there?"_

"Yeah, Ill put him on. Night night" Lucy replied, she then carried the phone over and held it against Joshua's ear.

"_Joshua?" _Danny asked into the phone

"Dada?" Joshua asked a little confused as he could hear his Daddy's voice but couldn't see him.

"_It's me Josh, Just wanted to say I love you" _Danny smiled

"Ove Dada" Josh replied, then crawled away from the phone over to Bluey who was sat on the floor.

Lindsay laughed and took the phone off of Lucy, she explained to Danny what had happened and then said her goodbyes. She put her phone back in her pocket and sat back on the couch where Lucy came to snuggle up next to her "You okay Luce?"

"I just wanted Daddy to tuck me in tonight" she replied resting her head on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I'll get him to come and give you a kiss goodnight when he gets home"

"Promise?" Lucy asked, tilting her head up to look at her mother.

"I promise" Lindsay replied, kissing Lucy's nose. "Now let's go and play with that brother of yours"

Three hours later and both children where tucked up in bed fast asleep, Lindsay sat on the couch flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch. She finally came across a sitcom she liked. She placed the remote on the table and sat back on the couch curling her legs up next to her.

She was laughing at the programme when she heard Danny's key in the door, she looked at the clock 8:15, that was a bit early for him to be back after going out with Flack she thought.

Danny came in after taking his shoes and coat off in the hall and plonked himself next to Lindsay on the couch. "Honey I'm home"

"Cheesy" she replied leaning over to give him a kiss, pulling away from the kiss she noticed a white gauze on his right bicep. "What happened?" She asked

"It's the reason I'm late home, I wasn't out with Flack" he told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I wanted to surprise you" He carefully pulled the gauze off of his right bicep to reveal two new tattoos under his tribal one.

"Oh Danny" she replied holding his arm carefully and taking a closer look at his two new tattoos which read 'Lucy Anne' and "Joshua Louie'

"You like them?" he asked

"Like them? I love them" She looked up at him smiling "It's so sweet you got their names tattooed on you"

"What do you think Lucy is going to think?"

"I think she might find it a bit weird at first" Lindsay laughed "but I'm sure she will love it eventually"

Danny smiled and leant in to give Lindsay another kiss which she happily excepted.

"Talking of kisses" Lindsay said as they broke apart "I told Luce you'd come and kiss her good night when you got home"

"I will in a bit" he replied wrapping his left arm around Lindsay "First though I want to spend a little time with my wife"

Lindsay snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest "I like that idea"


	42. Time With Flack and a Park Trip

**here is another chapter of Moments :) I've also just added a new oneshot which is an attachment to this story and consists of Lucy and Joshua as adults, so I hope you'll all read that one aswell :) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Joshua and Lucy had spent the night round Flack's apartment as there had been a mix up on the schedule and both Danny and Lindsay had been placed on the night shift and Mac couldn't change it.

They were both sat on Flack's couch in their pyjamas watching an episode of 'Jake and the Never Land Pirates' while Flack took a shower. Lucy pointed at the screen "Look Joshy, a pirate, you like pirates don't you?"

"No" Joshua replied.

"You do Joshy" She sighed "You need to learn to say yes"

"No" Josh replied

Lucy laughed at her brother "You're silly Joshy"

"No Ooo-see"

"Joshy, I'll be back I just need a wee" Lucy told him sliding off the couch and running over to the bathroom door, she banged against it with her hand "Uncle Flackie, I need a wee wee"

"Alright Luce, let me just grab a towel and I'll be out" Flack called back through the door. seconds later he appeared with just a towel wrapped around his waist, he smiled at Lucy who was doing the 'wee dance' "Go on, get in there quick before you have an accident" he told her making his way over to Joshua.

"Ack" Joshua smiled as Flack sat down.

"Hey Joshster, what are we watching?"

"Ooo-see" Josh replied

"She's gone to the toilet" Flack told the one year old "When she gets back the three of us will get dressed"

Lucy appeared from the bathroom and came over to the couch "all done"

"did you wash your hands?" Flack asked

"Yep, feel" She held her hands out to him.

He felt them, they were still damp "Good girl" he turned to pick up Joshua from the couch "lets go and get dressed" they made there way to Flack's bedroom.

Flack opened the purple holdall that Lindsay had packed from them, he pulled out a plain red t shirt with some blue jeans "I guess these are yours Joshster" he said placing them next to Joshua on the bed.

"What have I got?" Lucy asked climbing up on to the bed.

Flack pulled out the second pair of clothes; a pair of denim dungarees and a pink t-shirt "These must be yours Luce"

"Yeah, there mine" she replied taking them from him, she then grabbed her underwear that was still sat in the bag and began to leave the room.

"Where you going?" Flack asked

"To the bathroom, I can't get changed in front of you, you're a boy" she told him as she left.

Flack laughed "I've seen it all before when I changed you diapers" he called after her. "Right, let me get changed Joshster then I'll get you sorted"

Ten minutes later and they were all dressed and were now sat round the table eating breakfast, Joshua had a bowl of porridge and Lucy and Flack both had bowls of Lucky Charms.

"Oh Joshua, I should have given you breakfast then got you dressed" Flack sighed looking at the mess Joshua had made.

"That's what we do at home, have breakfast then get dressed" Lucy told him between mouthfuls

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask"

Flack smiled at her reply, she was starting to develop her own little sense of humour which he thought was brilliant. "What shall we do after breakfast?"

"Mama" Joshua said

"No Joshster, Mummy and Daddy are planning to have a little rest from working the night shift before I bring you two little monsters back to them"

"Hey we're not monsters" Lucy replied.

"No, I know Luce. I was just being silly"

"Can we go to the park after breakfast?"

"If that's what you want to do then of course we can" Flack smiled.

Half an hour later and Flack was pushing Joshua's stroller to the local park with Lucy skipping along next to him in her pink converse "Luce, where do you get all this energy from?"

"Daddy says I get it from Mummy, cos she never stops 'pparently" she replied as she skipped along.

"That's very true"

"Have you known my Mummy and Daddy forever?" Lucy asked as she stopped skipping and began to walk next to the stroller.

"I've known Daddy for a very long time but not Mummy, remember she came over here from Montana didn't she?"

"Tana" Joshua giggled from the stroller

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Lucy replied "What was Daddy like when he was younger?"

"Daddy was a lot different to what he is now Luce"

"How?"

"I'm not sure, he was just more..." Flack struggled to find the words to explain how Danny used to be "Well he didn't like to listen as much back then"

"I sometimes get told off in school for talking and not listening" Lucy admitted

"Well I guess you get that from your Daddy" Flack smiled as the approached the park.

"Tana" Joshua said again, liking the new word.

"That's right Joshster, that's where Mummy used to live, in Montana"

"Ooom" Joshua grinned.

Flack laughed "You are definitely your Fathers son with 'boom' and 'Montana'"

They entered the park and Lucy rushed off to the slide while Flack took Joshua out of the stroller and carried him over to the swings "You wanna go?"

"No" Joshua replied making a grab for Flack's nose.

Flack smiled and placed Joshua in the swing before he could grab it. "Swings are fun Joshster" he told the little boy as he gave the swing a little push.

Joshua giggled "Up"

"You wanna go higher?" Flack asked

"Up" Joshua repeated.

Flack pushed the swing a little more making Joshua go higher.

Lucy ran over and sat on the swing next to Joshua's that was for older children "You're pushing him to high"

"He's fine Luce" Flack smiled "You want a push?"

"No thank you, I can do it by myself. Mummy taught me, watch" Lucy used her legs to make the swing go higher and higher.

"Wow Luce, you are good at that" Flack told her.

"Can you do it?" She asked

"I used to be able to, not sure I still can"

"have a go and see"

Flack made sure Joshua was okay in his swing then made his way round to the swing next to Lucy's "I'm gonna look silly"

"No you won't" Lucy told him as her swing slowed down.

"I'm only doing this for you"

Lucy smiled and watched as Flack began to swing "See you can still do it"

Joshua watched from his swing and began to clap "Ack ack"

Flack laughed "I feel like a kid again" He carried on swinging only stopping when he noticed Joshua sat with his hands in the air in his swing. "You wanna get out Joshster?"

"Up" Joshua replied.

Flack stopped his swing and made his way over to Joshua's lifting him out "Shall we play in the sand?" he asked carrying Joshua over to the sand box.

"I'm coming too" Lucy replied running over to it.

Flack placed Joshua next to Lucy who was already sat in the sand then went to sit on the edge to watch the two of them play.

They spent the rest of the morning in the park, going on the slide, roundabout, see saw and the swings again before it was time for Flack to take both children back home to their parents.


	43. Letters From School and A Proud Moment

**So this is probably my favourite Moments ever. Thank you for all the reviews, they really do spur me on to write more, so please keep letting me know what you think and again if you do have any ideas for a moments chapter let me know and I'll try to write it :) anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

Lucy ran down the corridor of the crime lab towards her parents office waving a piece of paper in her hand. Danny had spotted her and opened the door to greet her, catching her in his arms he picked her up "What have we said about running in the lab?"

"Not to do it" Lucy replied sheepishly

"So why are you doing it?"

"Cos I'm just so excited to show you this" she replied handing him the piece of paper.

"Where's Nanny and Josh?" he asked looking down the corridor.

"Oh, they're talking to Mummy by Uncle Mac's office but I wanted to come and find you"

"Okay, well let's sit down and see what this piece of paper says" he smiled carrying her into the office and sitting back down on his chair placing her on his lap. He read over the letter quickly. "So you're having a bring a parent to school day?"

"Yes and I'm so excited" Lucy replied excitedly.

"I can see" he smiled pulling her in for a cuddle "So you want me to come do you?"

"I don't mind who comes" she shrugged, turning her attention to Danny's computer. "Thats a lot of writing"

"It is, Daddy has to do lots of writing when he is at work"

"I thought you chased bad guys and put them in jail?"

"I do chase bad guys Luce, but then we have to write about them afterwards"

"Oh, That's boring" Lucy told him sliding off his lap "I don't think I want to be a crime scene 'vestigator any more"

Danny let out a little laugh "So what do you want to be?"

Lucy tapped her chin and thought for a moment "A Mummy"

"You can't just be a Mummy though Luce, you'll need a job too like Mummy has"

"Hmm..." she thought "I know, I want to work in build a bear shop"

"You do?"

"Yep, then I can have all the costumes for bear" she smiled climbing up onto Lindsay's chair.

"Sounds like a plan" Danny replied. He looked up seeing his Wife and Mother walking down the corridor the former was carrying Joshua "I see your Mummy coming"

"I didn't show Mummy the letter yet" Lucy said sheepishly.

"Well we can show her now together can't we?"

"What can we show Mummy together?" Lindsay asked coming through the office door with Joshua.

"This" Danny smiled taking Joshua from her and handing her the letter.

"Oh, she hasn't stopped talking about that all the way here" Maria told her son.

"Hey Ma" Danny replied leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek "I apologise for our little chatterbox"

"It's okay Daniel, I learnt how to deal with chatterboxes after raiseing you" she laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad"

"Oh yes you were, talk the hind legs of a donkey you could"

Lindsay let out a little laugh while reading the letter which got her an elbow in the side from Danny.

"Daniel, be nice to your wife" Maria scolded.

"Sorry Ma" Danny blushed, hating being told off by his Mother. He turned his attention to Joshua "You been a good boy for Nanny?"

"Nana" Joshua replied clapping his hands together.

"He has been a little angel" Maria smiled, running her hand over Joshua's head.

"I was good too wasn't I Nanny?" Lucy asked.

"Oh of course you were my darling"

Lucy smiled proudly, standing up she wrapped her arms around her Nan's waist.

Maria leant down and hugged Lucy back "Right I should be off, your Pops will be wondering where I am"

"Okay Ma, thank you again for having them" Danny said.

"It's fine, any time you know how much I love looking after them"

Lindsay had finished reading the letter and turned to Maria "We'll have to remember that"

"Please do" Maria smiled, she gave her two grandchildren a kiss "See you all later" she smiled then made her way to the elevator.

Joshua was starting to fidget in Danny's arms so he placed him on the floor with Lucy. "So what do you think?" Danny asked Lindsay referring to the letter "You want to go? Or do you want me too?"

"I kind of want to go Danny" Lindsay replied.

"That's fine Linds, I'm sure Mac will let you have the time off" Danny told her, taking her hand and pulling her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Luce, Mummy's going to come to your parents day"

"Yay!" Lucy smiled standing up and wrapping her arms around Lindsay "It's gonna be so much fun, we can do painting and I can show you the computers, Oh and we've got a nature table so you can see that and the fish tank with the fishes, we called them Nemo and Dory"

Lindsay laughed at Lucy's enthusiasm "We can do it all Lucy, but it's not until next month so don't get to excited"

"Up" Joshua called from where he was now stood against Lindsay's chair.

No one heard the youngest Messer though as they were all to busy discussing Lucy's parent's day.

"We can wear matching coloured tops" Lucy smiled.

"That would be awesome" Danny said with a smirk. "You'll be the coolest two in the room"

It was now Lindsay turn to elbow her husband.

"Ouch what was that for? I was being serious" he told her.

"No you weren't" she replied "You were trying to be fun..." she stopped when he heard Lucy gasp, she looked at what Lucy was looking at. Joshua had got bored of being ignored and was now taking slow wobbly steps towards his parents.

"Look at him go" Danny smiled.

Joshua looked up at Danny causing him to loose his balance and fall down, he pouted still looking up at his parents.

"Well done Josh" Lindsay exclaimed picking Joshua up "Two steps, who's my clever boy?"

"Ooo-see" Joshua replied giggling.

"No, not Lucy, Joshua, Josh is my clever clever boy" Lindsay smiled kissing his nose.

"Osh" he replied clapping his hands.

"That's right little man" Danny smiled leaning down and kissing his son's head "Josh is super clever"

Joshua giggled and then tried to squirm our of Lindsay's arms "You want to try it again baby?"

"No" Joshua said smiling at her.

Lindsay laughed and stood him on his feet holding his waist, then looked at Danny "Go and sit by my chair with Luce, let's see if he will do it"

Danny and Lucy made there way over and sat on the floor next to the chair, Danny held his arms out "Come on Josh, come to Daddy" he smiled.

Joshua looked up at Lindsay "It's okay go to Daddy" she let go of him carefully and held her hands out ready to catch him in case he lost his balance.

He didn't though, he stood looking at Danny and Lucy who were both calling him over, then slowly he took a step, then another. Everyone sat quietly watching him, he finally took a third step and fell into Danny's open arms.

"My baby boy can walk!" Danny exclaimed holding Joshua up in the air.

"Well done Joshy" Lucy clapped her hands.

Lindsay smiled proudly then turned when she heard clapping behind her, Stella and Adam stood smiling at her, Adam even did a little wave. Lindsay laughed and beckoned them in. "Did you see?"

"We did Lindsay, I can't believe how fast he is growing up" Stella beamed.

"Yeah he did so well, although Luce walked earlier right? She was like some sort of super baby walking before she was a year" Adam mumbled.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter Adam, Joshua is walking now and that is all that matters" Danny told him.

Adam nodded "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry"

"Shall we see if you can do it again Joshy?" Lucy asked looking at her brother.

"'Gain" Joshua replied smiling at her.

"He wants to do it again Daddy" Lucy told her father.

"Okay okay" Danny turned Joshua round and they all sat and watched as he made his way back to Lindsay.

Everyone clapped the one year old. Joshua grinned at them all and began clapping himself, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Right, I think it's time we went home" Lindsay replied standing up with Joshua in her arms "It's nearly dinner time"

Lucy and Danny stood up as well, they all said goodbye to Adam and Stella while Lindsay put Joshua back in his stroller, then together the four of them went home.


	44. Poorly Teddy and Mummy to the Rescue

**Another chapter for you lovely people, Enjoy :)**

Lindsay made her way into the kitchen to make herself a coffee, she loved these precious moments she rarely got when she was technically by herself, Lucy was at school, Danny was at work and Joshua was asleep upstairs in his cot. She loved her little family but she still enjoyed spending time on her own.

She flicked the coffee machine on, while she waited for it to warm up she went over and put the radio on 'Girls just wanna have fun' by Cyndi Lauper was playing "Ooh I love this song" Lindsay said to herself. She grabbed the wooden spoon from it's pot on the side and began to use it as a microphone while she danced around the kitchen.

"_Ooh when the working day is done, Oh girls they wanna have fun, Oh girls just wanna have fun"_

She stopped when she heard a noise, walking over and turning the radio down she stopped to listen, crying, Joshua had woken up. Placing the spoon back in the pot she headed for the stairs. She realised his crying was much more louder and intense than normal. She began to run up the stairs hoping he hadn't hurt himself or anything.

Walking into the nursery she saw Joshua sat up in his cot, his face bright red and big thick tears rolling down his cheeks "Oh Joshua" she said as she scooped him up "What's wrong baby boy?"

Joshua sniffed then hiccuped before replying "Ooo-ee"

"Bluey is around here somewhere I'm sure Josh" Lindsay said, she held Joshua on her hip while she leant over his cot to look for Bluey. She soon found the bear stuffed under one of Joshua's blankets. "here he is" she smiled.

"No Ooo-eee" Joshua sobbed burying his face into Lindsay neck.

Lindsay then noticed why Joshua was so upset, Bluey was missing his right ear "Oh dear Josh, did you finally manage to gnaw it off" she looked around and noticed the rounded piece of fabric that was once the blue bears ear on the floor. Bending down carefully she picked it up. She knew there was no way she would be able to stitch the wet, chewed ear back on.

Lindsay carried Joshua down stairs trying to think how she could fix the beloved bear. "It's okay" Joshua" she soothed as the one year old still sobbed against her "Mummy will make it better"

"Mama" Joshua cried into her neck.

"Yeah, Mama's here Josh" Lindsay used her sleeve to wipe away his tears.

Joshua continued to sob, his head now resting on Lindsay's shoulder.

An Idea slowly came to Lindsay, she needed to find another blue bear and she could then use his ear to stitch on to Bluey. "Let's go out Joshua and see if we can find Bluey another ear, shall we?"

"ess" Joshua sniffed, he had finally learnt how to say the word 'yes'.

Lindsay slipped Joshua's trousers back on that she had taken off for his nap. Joshua carried on crying as she did so. "I know what might make you feel a little better till we fix Bluey" She told him carrying him back upstairs and into Lucy's room. There sat on the bed was Bear "You want a Bear cuddle till we fix Bluey?" she asked picking the brown bear up.

Joshua reached one of his chubby little hands out for the bear and held him against him tightly.

Lindsay smiled, pleased her idea had worked. She was sure Lucy wouldn't mind Joshua borrowing bear for a couple of hours. After going back down stairs she put on hers and Joshua's coat, grabbed her bag then carried Joshua to the car.

She slipped him into his seat at the back and strapped him in, he still held Bear tightly and his crying had now subdued to just a whimper.

Lindsay made her way to the hospital, she knew that is where Bluey had come from and she hoped they would still have bears the same as him there. Once arriving she lifted Joshua out of the back and carried him over to the hospital.

They entered the gift shop and Lindsay looked around, she couldn't see any blue bears, there was yellow ones, pink ones and even brown ones but none were blue. She walked over to the checkout "Excuse me"

"can I help you?" the young girl working there asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had any blue bears in that are like the pink ones over there" she asked pointing to the other bears on the shelf.

"I'm sorry, I sold the last one about 15 minutes ago" the girl told her "I guess there has been an influx of baby boys this week"

Lindsay nodded "Thanks anyway"

She carried Joshua back out to the car "Let's try the toy shop" she told him as she strapped him back into his seat "They may have a similar bear to Bluey"

"Ooo-eee" Joshua whimpered.

"Yeah, I'll fix Bluey" Lindsay smiled planting a kiss on his forehead, as she got in the front of the car she wondered if there was such a thing in New York as a bear hospital. She knew there was a doll one as her and Danny had worked a case in one years ago. Not that she needed a bear hospital for Bluey as she knew she would be able to fix him herself.

10 minutes later they arrived at the toy shop, Lindsay once again got Joshua out of the car and carried him over to the shop. They headed straight for the stuffed toy aisle. Lindsay wondered up and down with Joshua who was pointing out all the bears he could see. Lindsay finally came across the perfect bear, he was a little darker than Bluey but she thought it wouldn't matter. Lindsay paid for the bear and made her way home with Joshua.

Once home she settled Joshua on his play mat with Bear, who he still had a tight hold off and began work on saving Bluey. She carefully cut off the new bears ear, once she had done so she placed him to one side and then with her needle and thread she stitched the ear on to Bluey's head. She smiled once she had finished, quite proud of what she had done. Yes the ear was a little darker than Bluey and yes is was now sat a little wonky on his head but at least the blue bear now had an ear.

She knelt down on the floor next to Joshua and showed him his new and improved bear. His brown eyes lit up when he saw that Bluey now had two ears "Ooo-ee" he exclaimed, chucking bear to one side he took Bluey from his Mother. Smiling he hugged the blue bear tightly.

"Ahh Joshua, it's so nice to see your beautiful smile back" Lindsay told him

Joshua looked up at her and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen, she knew that was his little way of saying 'thank you'.


	45. Going on Holiday and Acting Odd (Part 1)

**This is part 1 of 2 parts, I think this chapter is pretty weak but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

"Daddy hurry up, Grandma and Grandpa will be waiting" Lucy wined from the back seat of the car.

"Luce, quit your wining, I told you the plane doesn't leave for a few more hours. We need to stop at the lab to pick something up then we will head to the air port okay?" Danny replied.

"Okay" Lucy pouted.

"Grandpa and Grandma will wait for us Luce" Lindsay said turning round in her seat.

"You promise?" Lucy asked.

"I promise" Lindsay smiled grabbing the little girls converse shoe and giving it a little shake, which made Lucy laugh. "Ahh there is my pretty girls smile"

Danny pulled up into his spot in the lab's car park "You may as well all come with me, you can say goodbye to everyone then"

"Can't we just stay here with Mummy?" Lucy asked.

"No, come on Luce, you won't get to see everyone for the two weeks we are in Montana, so lets go and say goodbye" Lindsay said as she opened Lucy's car door.

Danny got a sleeping Joshua out without waking him and together the four of them made there way up to the 34th floor. Stepping out the elevator the first thing Lucy spotted was Mac sat in his office on the phone with Mickey mouse ears on his head "Why is Uncle Mac wearing them?" she asked looking up at Danny.

"I'm not sure" Danny replied "let's grab what I need to get then we will ask him okay?"

"Okay" Lucy smiled as she began to skip along the corridor, She stopped just outside of the AV lab, she looked in the room where she saw Adam playing with a Woody and Buzz Light year doll on is desk.

"To infinity and beyond" he shouted lifting Buzz up in the air and pretending to fly him around.

"What'cha doing?" Lucy asked startling the nervous lab tech.

"Oh... I'm just playing with my new dolls... I mean action figures, cool aren't they?" he asked her showing her them.

"I prefer Jessie" she told him.

Danny laughed coming up behind Lucy "Come on you, lets go to my office"

"Okay, bye bye Adam" She waved and then carried on up the corridor. Slowing down as she passed the break room.

Inside were her Uncle Flack dressed in a white suit like Prince Charming and her Auntie Stella dressed in a pretty blue dress just like Cinderella and together they were dancing around the room. Lucy turned to look at her parents "Everyone is a little odd around here today"

Lindsay held in a laugh. "Whys that?"

"They just are" Lucy shrugged. She carried on down the corridor till she got to her parents office, she stopped just outside the door and looked in, there sat on her Mothers chair was Hawkes dressed in a big top hat with two playing cards sticking out of it and a big tea cup sat on the desk.

Hawkes looked up and saw Lucy by the door, getting up he let here in "Are you here to join my tea party?"

"Tea party?" Lucy replied looking confused.

"Yea, my mad hatters tea party, you are Lucy aren't you?"

"You know I am" Lucy laughed.

"Ahh good, then follow me" Hawkes took her hand and led her to the trace lab where everyone else had gathered around. "We have a surprise for you"

"You do?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yes, it will explain everything in this letter" Mac smiled handing the six year old an envelope which had 'Lucy' on the front.

Ripping it open Lucy pulled out the folded pink piece of paper and opened it up.

"Read it out loud" Danny told her.

"Okay Daddy" she turned back to the piece of paper and began to read "You are off on a trip" She looked around the room "I know I am, I'm going to Montana"

"Keep reading" Lindsay encouraged.

Lucy started to read again "You are going to..." she stopped struggling with the next word, she finally gave up and looking up and Lindsay she pointed to the word "What does it say?"

Lindsay knelt down and whispered into her ear.

"Disney world!" Lucy shrieked,causing Joshua to jump and wake up. "Are we really going there?"

"Yep, why do you think everyone is dressed up like this?" Danny asked rocking side to side, trying to sooth Joshua.

Lucy shrugged "I just thought they might be going to a costume party"

Lindsay laughed "Guess who is coming with us to Disney world?"

"Uncle Mac?" Lucy replied excitedly pointing to her Uncle.

"I wish Lucy, but I need to stay here and work" Mac told her.

"Who were we going to be seeing?" Danny asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa" Lucy replied.

"Yep and now they are flying out to Florida as well to come to Disney world with us" Lindsay said as she picked her daughter up.

"Really?" Lucy asked, still not quite believing that her parents were taking her to Disney world.

"Yeah Luce, Really Really" Danny smiled.

"And I'll get to meet the real Disney Princesses?"

"Yeah, every single one" Lindsay told her.

"And we will meet Tigger and Pooh?"

"Yep we will see them too"

"And Mickey and Minnie mouse?"

Lindsay laughed "Luce, we've got two whole weeks there I'm sure we will get to see everyone"

Lucy wiggled out of Lindsay's arms "What are we waiting for then?" she asked grabbing Lindsay hand "Let's go" she said trying to pull Lindsay.

"I guess we are off" Danny laughed.

"Well have a fantastic time and don't forget to send a postcard" Stella told him.

"We won't" he replied "Bye, see you all in two weeks"

"Daddy come on" Lucy called from the elevators, where she had dragged Lindsay too.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he told her, turning back to the team "Thank you so much for doing this for her"

"It's no problem" Flack smiled "saved me from sitting at my desk doing crosswords"

"Say goodbye Josh" Danny said to his son.

"baba" Joshua waved, saying his own version of 'goodbye'

Danny smiled and then made his way to the elevators with Joshua "Little man we're off to Disney world"

Joshua giggled and clapped his hands together.


	46. Disney World and Cinderella (Part 2)

**So here is part 2, I thought seeing as it is in 2 parts I'd post them both today :) I've never been to Disney World in Florida but I did a lot of research about it (Which made me really want to go!) So I'm hoping that I've managed to get everything right, if I haven't I apologise, but enjoy :)**

Lucy stood, mouth wide open, staring at beautiful castle that stood before her. "Is that where Cinderella lives?" She asked not taking her eyes off of it.

"Shall we go and see?" Her Grandma replied.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on then my dear" Grace Monroe smiled holding out her hand.

Lucy took it and then turned to face her parents and Grandpa "Are you coming too?"

"Of course we are, I don't want to miss seeing where Cinderella lives" Lindsay told her as she pushed the stroller.

"I wonder if she'll be at home" Lucy thought out loud.

"Well we will have to see won't we? If she is I'm sure you can get a picture with her" Danny told her.

"Do you think she'll remember me from my birthday?"

Danny had hoped this wouldn't come up but he had an answer prepared "I think Cinderella goes to lots and lots of little girls birthdays, so I'm not sure she will remember you sweetie"

"Well it's a good job I remember her" Lucy grinned at him.

"Oooh" Joshua said pointing at the castle from his stroller.

"You like that do you?" Robert Monroe asked his grandson.

"ee-tee" Joshua replied

"It is pretty, Joshy" Lucy smiled at him.

Robert laughed "I'm glad she knew what he was saying"

"She taught him it last week Dad when we got back from one of the parades" Lindsay replied. "Thanks Dad by the way, you and Mum didn't need to pay for us to come on this trip"

Robert wrapped his arm around Lindsay's waist as she pushed the stroller "Lindsay we wanted to, we don't get to see you and our Grandchildren very often, so when we do it's nice to spoil you all"

Lindsay smiled "Thanks Dad, it really means a lot to us that you did this"

"Don't mention it" he replied kissing her temple.

They soon arrived at the castle stopping off at Cinderella's wishing well before they entered "Do you want to make a wish Lucy?" Grace asked

"Yes please" Lucy replied.

Grace dug around in her bag and pulled out her purse, she opened it up and took two coins out "Here, one for you" she passed Lucy the coin and then handed the second one to Lindsay "And one for Joshua"

Danny picked Lucy up and held her on his hip "Throw it in Lucy and make a wish"

Lucy closed her eyes and threw the coin in making her wish "I did it"

"Good girl" he smiled putting her down and watching Lindsay hold Joshua as he threw a coin in the well.

"I see you are making magical wishes at my fountain" Said a voice from behind them

Lucy spun around and her mouth fell open when she spotted Cinderella standing there.

"Why hello" Cinderella smiled kneeling down in front of Lucy "And what's your name?"

"Lucy"

"That's a pretty name for a pretty princess like yourself"

Lucy grinned proudly "My brother is called Joshy"

"Well that's a lovely name too" Cinderella smiled "So how old are you Princess Lucy?"

"Six" Lucy replied holding up six fingers.

""Oh wow, your getting to be a big princess now"

Lucy nodded "Joshy is only one, so he is only little"

"He is, shall me, you and Joshy have a picture together?"

"Yes please"

Lindsay passed Joshua over to Cinderella who sat him on her knee, she wrapped her other arm around Lucy's waist and the three of them smiled at Danny who snapped a couple of pictures.

"Thank you Cinderella" Lucy said as the princess handed Joshua back to Lindsay.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess Lucy" Cinderella smiled, holding her arms open for a hug which Lucy happily accepted. "I need to go and meet Prince Charming for dancing lessons, but maybe I will see you later?"

"We are coming to your castle for dinner later" Lucy told her.

"Then I shall remember to keep my eye out for you" Cinderella smiled as she stood up. "It was lovely meeting you all"

"Bye bye Cinderella" Lucy waved watching Cinderella leave. She then turned to face her family "Wow, Cinderella is so pretty"

"You're a lucky girl getting to meet her twice" Danny told her.

Lucy smiled "Can we go and see her castle now?"

"Ofcourse we can" he replied taking hold of the stroller and pushing it while Lindsay carried Joshua.

The six of them made there way into the castle. "Look at these magnificent mosaics" Grace said looking up at them.

"What's a mosaic Grandma?" Lucy asked.

"These are, look see how they are all put together with little bits of glass to make a picture?"

Lucy nodded "It's Cinderella trying her glass shoe on isn't it?"

"That's right, clever girl" Grace smiled checking her watch "Oh, Me and Lucy must be off for our appointment"

"What appointment?" Lucy asked.

"A very special one, It's a surprise but I know you will love it" she smiled.

Lindsay smiled knowing what her Mother had planned "Shall we meet you outside the Royal table in a couple of hours?"

"Yes that sounds perfect, Now come on dear" she said holding her hand out once again for Lucy.

"Okay Grandma" Lucy said taking her hand, she waved goodbye to the rest of her family and walked along side her Grandma "Where are we going?"

"It's just around the corner Lucy" She told her as the walked along the path outside Cinderella's castle and went around the corner "Ahh here it is"

Lucy looked up at the building in front of her, "What is it?"

"It's called Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique and it's where Cinderella's fairy godmother works"

"She does?" Lucy asked, her blue eyes widening.

"Yes and inside she has lots of fairy god mothers in training, who like to turn little girls into Princesses"

Little girls like me?" Lucy asked excitedly

"Well would you like to be a Princess?"

"Oh yes please Grandma"

"Okay, well shall we go in and see what they can do?"

Lucy nodded excitedly and followed her Grandmother into the shop.

Danny, Lindsay and Robert had made their way over to the Winnie the Pooh honey pot ride which they thought would be appropriate for Joshua. Thankfully for them the ride wasn't very busy and they managed to get on quickly.

They all sat in a giant honey pot and went around on a little track seeing all the famous Winnie the Pooh characters. Joshua giggled and clapped the whole way round. "Gain" he said once they reached the end.

"Really Joshua? You really want to go again?" Lindsay asked.

Gain Gain" The one year old shouted excitedly.

"Okay, lets go again" she smiled "Are you two coming?" She asked her Husband and Father.

"No, I'm pretty sure one time is enough for me" Robert smiled.

"You go babe, I'll stay here and keep your Dad company" Danny told her kissing her cheek.

"Okay, we shouldn't be long" she said walking off with Joshua to to find the end of the que.

Lucy sat in the Princess chair in her Belle dress that she had chosen, she originally wanted a Cinderella one but realised she already had a Cinderella one at home so went with Belle instead. She had a blue apron covering her dress so she didn't ruin it while getting her hair done. The fairy god mother in training had put Lucy's hair into a bun on the top of her head, placed a small silver tiara around it and was now sprinkling glitter from her magic wand on to Lucy's hair "Would your Grandma like some glitter as well?" She asked Lucy.

"Yes" Lucy smiled excitedly.

"Okay" The trainee godmother who was called Mollie smiled, she carried her wand over to Grace and sprinkled a little bit over her hair which caused Lucy to giggle.

"You look pretty now Grandma" Lucy told her.

"Right then Princess Lucy, it's now time to do your make up" Mollie told her.

"Oh no, Daddy doesn't like me wearing make up" Lucy said sadly.

"Lucy, I've spoken to Daddy and he said as it's for a special reason you can have it this time" Grace reassured her.

"Yay" Lucy grinned.

"So what colour would you like on your eyes?" Mollie asked holding out a choice of three colours yellow, pink or blue.

"Yellow to match my dress" Lucy told her.

"Okay, yellow it shall be" Mollie smiled, then prepared to start doing Lucy's Princess make up.

Robert and Danny sat on a bench near the Winnie the Pooh ride waiting for Joshua and Lindsay to come back. "Danny" Robert said getting the younger man's attention "I've never had a chance to tell you before but I just want to say thank you"

"What for?" Danny asked

"For making my little girl happy. After the incident with her friends she changed as you can imagine, she wasn't my happy go lucky little girl any more, she became withdrawn and distant. So when she told us that she wanted to move to New York we thought the change of scenery and different people would be good for her. We never imagined how good though"

Danny blushed "She's changed me in a lot of ways too"

"I'm glad you've both managed to help each other. You though have brought my happy go lucky little girl back and I can't ever thank you enough for that"

"I'm glad I've helped to bring her back" Danny replied not knowing what else to say.

"I really thought that side of her was gone forever" Robert continued "But she just needed to find her Prince Charming" he laughed.

Danny smiled "Well she is definitely my Princess"

"You are one lucky man, You have two beautiful Princesses"

"I do, them two and my little man are my whole world"

"I'm glad to hear that, make the most out of them two beautiful children you've got Danny because I'm telling you now they grow up fast"

"Oh don't worry Robert, I plan to spend every moment I can with both of them" Danny told him. He turned around when he heard a little voice from behind him shout "Dada"

Lucy stood up from the chair and looked in the mirror, he mouth falling open "Wow, I do look like a Princess" She said excitedly. Mollie had put a light coating of yellow eye shadow on her eyes, some clear lip gloss on her lips, on her left cheek just below her eye she had stuck a silver circle face gem and she had painted Lucy's finger nails yellow to match her dress. Lucy also wore a pink sash which had the name of the shop on and a picture of Cinderella.

Grace snapped a few pictures of Lucy "You look so gorgeous" she said proudly.

"This is for you" Mollie said handing Lucy a pink bag.

"What is is?" Lucy asked looking in.

"It just has the nail polish we used, the hair brush and other little bits like that" She looked up at Grace "We aren't allowed to use stuff like that twice for hygiene reasons so we just let the little Princesses keep them"

"What do you say Lucy?" Grace asked her granddaughter

"Thank you so much Mollie" Lucy smiled wrapping her arms around her trainee fairy godmother "You're the best"

Mollie knelt down and hugged Lucy back "You are very welcome sweetheart, you truly do make a beautiful Princess"

An hour later the family of six were sat around a table at the Royal table restaurant.

"Mummy look" Lucy pointed "There is Cinderella, you think she'll come and see me?"

"I'm sure she will Luce, now eat your dinner up" Lindsay replied.

"Okay" Lucy said scopping up a forkful of peas, not taking her eyes of Cinderella as she ate.

"Lucy, she will be over, stop watching her" Danny laughed.

"But she's just so pretty" Lucy said.

"Eee-tee" Joshua replied clapping.

"See, even Joshy agrees with me" Lucy smiled.

"You both need to eat your Dinner up" Danny told them "I'm sure Cinderella and all her Princess friends want to see you both with clean plates"

"Oh we do" Snow while smiled as she walked over from behind Danny.

"I'm eating my dinner all up" Lucy told her.

"I can see that Princess" Snow White smiled kneeling next to Lucy's chair. "You are looking very pretty"

"Thank you" Lucy smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment from a real Princess.

"I shall leave you all to eat your Dinner, but it was nice meeting you" Snow White said standing back up.

"Bye bye" Lucy waved as Snow White made her way over to another table. Then turning back to her dinner Lucy began to eat it up.

Seeing his sister eat, Joshua began to do the same, scooping his mash potato up on to his spoon and into his mouth.

Ten minutes later they had all finished eating and were waiting for there desserts .Lucy looked up to see Cinderella approach their table "Hello again, Princess Lucy" She smiled kneeling down next to Lucy's chair.

"Hello Cinderella, look, I went to see your fairy godmother" Lucy smiled turning in her chair so Cinderella could see her outfit.

"I see that" Cinderella smiled "Did you have a good time?"

"I did, I had my make up and my nails done, look" Lucy held out her hands to show off her yellow nail varnish.

Cinderella held Lucy's hand and looked at her nails "They are beautiful, I shall have to let my Godmother know that her trainees are doing a fantastic job"

"My one was called Mollie" Lucy told her

"Oh I know Mollie, I sometimes let her do my hair for me"

"Because she is so good at it?"

"Yes" Cinderella smiled, she turned to face Joshua, running her finger down his cheek "And have you had a good day?"

"Ess" Joshua smiled clapping his hands together.

"I'm pleased to here that, I need to go and visit some more of my Prince and Princess friends but it was so lovely to see you both again" She said as she stood up.

"It was nice seeing you too" Lucy told her.

Cinderella gave them all a little wave and headed off to the next table.

An hour later dinner was done and the 6 of them headed back to there hotel for their last night in Disney world. Joshua was asleep in Robert's arms and Danny was carrying a very sleepy Lucy.

"I've had the bestest time" She yawned.

"Thats good Luce" Danny smiled.

"I wish we could stay here for ever and ever"

"We have to go home Luce, Uncle Mac and everyone will be missing us by now"

Lucy nodded "I miss them too"

"Maybe one day we can come back here to Disney world"

"I hope so" She said resting her head on Danny's shoulder and closing her eyes.

Danny turned to Lindsay "She's asleep already isn't she?"

Lindsay looked at Lucy and nodded "She's a proper worn out Princess"

They made there way into their hotel room, Robert carefully handed Joshua over to Lindsay, both him and Grace said goodnight and went off to there bedroom.

Danny held Lucy and used his other hand to take her sash off and undo the velcro on the back of her dress, laying her down on the bed he took the dress and the princess crown off of her. Then carefully slipped her nighty over her head. "Shall we just leave the hair and make up till the morning?"

Lindsay chucked him the wipes over as she changed a sleeping Joshua into his pyjamas, over the years both parents had got changing a child while they were sleeping down to a fine art. "Just try and get as much make up off as you can with them with out waking her" she told him.

"Okay" he replied, he gently ran the wipe over Lucy's lips and eyes managing to get most of the make up off of her face.

Once both children were tucked up in bed with Bluey and Bear, Danny and Lindsay climbed into there own bed "These two weeks have been amazing haven't they?" Lindsay asked.

"The best" Danny replied leaning over to give her a kiss.


	47. Boys Night Out and Drunken Rambles

**I'm a little nervous putting this chapter up, but I hope you will all enjoy it anyway Just a little warning it does involve the characters drinking (Not sure if I had to write a warning for that or not, so I did anyway :P)**

Adam, Flack, and Danny were all sat round a table at a local bar having a mini welcome home gathering for Danny who had just got back from Florida, Hawkes and Mac had been invited but both had to work. Flack and Danny were pretty drunk while Adam was still sober after only having one drink.

"So bear was on the floor right and Joshua never holds his teddy in his sleep anyway, so I picked him up out of the cot right? And put them together on mine and Lindsay bed in the missionary position, you should of seen her face when she came to bed" Danny said telling the other two a story from his holiday in Florida.

"Oh god that's hilarious" Flack laughed "I bet her face was a picture"

"Oh it was" Danny replied taking another sip of his drink.

"So did she put the bears back in with the kids?"

"She had too, Joshua would scream the place down if he woke up and his bear wasn't with him"

"I can understand that, I had to have my bear with me till I was about 14 at night" Adam told them.

"till you were 14?" Danny asked making sure he heard right "God there is no way I am letting Joshua keep that bear till he is 14"

"He won't need it till then Danny because you're a great Dad" Adam replied.

"I am aren't I?" Danny smiled.

"You are, if there was an award for the bestest Dad in the whole of the entire world it would go to you" Flack slurred.

"We should google this, there must be an award for this and if there is I would win it" Danny replied laughing "Adam that is your job for tomorrow"

"erm.. yeah okay" Adam mumbled.

"The holiday was good though yeah?" Flack asked.

"Man, it was brilliant, seeing Lucy's face when she got to meet Cinderella made my entire holiday"

"I'm so jealous of you having kids" Flack told him

"Go out and have some then, I'm telling you it'll be the best thing you ever ever do. I love both of mine to the moon and back, I just love them both so much. I love Joshua and his cute ways of saying words and just his happiness. I've never known a kid so happy as him and then there is my little Lucy, my princess, Oh Flack she is just adorable and I never even wanted a girl did I? But I wouldn't swap her for anything. She melts my heart every time she tells me she loves me and..."

Flack placed his finger against Danny's lips "You're rambling worse than Adam does"

"I don't ramble" Adam piped up.

"You do, you've admitted it yourself before I'm sure, you go on and on and on" Flack laughed.

"Okay maybe I do sometimes" Adam replied sheepishly.

"Right" Danny said slamming his empty glass on the table "I'm off for another drink, who else wants one?"

"I'll have one" Flack replied.

"Yeah I'll have one more before I make a move" Adam said.

"Okay" Danny said standing up, steadying himself using the table "Three pints coming up" he made his way across the room which wasn't very busy and up to the bar "Excuse me" he called to the bar tender.

"May I help you?" the bar tender asked.

"Why yes you may, I would like three pints please for me and my friends" Danny replied giggling slightly.

"Okay coming right up" The bar tender said turning round to collect three glasses.

"Hey cutie pie"

Danny turned around to see a girl of about 20 stood behind him, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her face was plastered in make up and she had on a top that revealed a lot of cleavage with a short mini skirt. "Hey" Danny slurred back.

"You here alone?" she asked coming to stand next to Danny at the bar.

"No, I'm with my friends" he replied.

"Male friends I hope"

"Of course they are male"

"Good" She laughed, leaning forward and placing her hand on Danny's knee.

He slapped it away with his hand "You've got no right to touch me there"

"Are you telling me you don't want a piece of this?" She asked pointing to herself.

"No" he took another look at her "God no, I have someone much better waiting for me"

"Where is she?"

"She's at home" he told her.

"Then what she doesn't see won't hurt her" she laughed and moved closer to Danny.

"I'm not that sort of bloke any more" he told her stepping back wards.

"Oh so you used to be a cheater?" she asked surprised.

"I would mess around with girls but then I met my Lindsay" he replied smiling at the thought of his wife.

"Lindsay? The girl at home?"

"Yes Lindsay who is at home with our children"

"Why are you out drinking then if you have all that waiting for you at home?" she asked

"Because my wonderful Lindsay told me that I could have the night to enjoy myself and catch up with my friends so I am"

Flack stumbled over to the bar and wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder "You alright Danno? Is she giving you grief?"

Danny looked at his friend and shook his head "No she is just trying to get a piece of me but that won't happen because Flack I belong to one woman and one woman only" He said holding up his index finger.

"Yeah you do Danno" Flack replied taking the pint that the bar tender had placed on the bar, he then turned to the blonde woman "You heard him, get lost, he isn't interested in a tramp like you"

"He doesn't know what his is missing out on"

"I'm missing out on nothing, the only thing I am missing right now is my beautiful sexy wife who is at home with our babies. She gives me everything I need and satisfys me in ways that you wouldn't even know how"

"That's to much information Danny" Adam said coming over to join his friends.

"No Adam, No its not she needs to know that she would never ever live up to my Lindsay's standards in the bedroom or out of it." He turned back to the blonde woman. "My Lindsay is 100 times... no a thousand times more of a woman than you'll ever be. She is my best friend, My wife and my everything. I love her so much, so I don't need sluts like you trying to hit on me alright?"

"Whatever" the girl replied walking away from the bar.

Danny and Adam picked up there pints and the three of them made there way back to there table "Hey" Flack said looking at Danny "I thought I was your best friend?"

"You Flack are my best male friend, but Lindsay is my best wife friend" Danny told him with a hand on Flack's shoulder.

"That makes sense, Like your my best CSI friend but Mac is my best boss friend"

"Mac is a CSI too" Adam said speaking up.

"No Adam shhhh" Flack replied placing a finger to Adam's lips "Mac is a boss and Danny is a CSI"

Adam just nodded "If you say so"

"I do say so but don't worry Adam because you" he poked his finger into Adam's chest "You are my favourite lab rat, always have been and always will be I will promise you that"

Both men turned when they heard a thud on the table. The alcohol had finally won and Danny was asleep on the table snoring lightly.

"I guess I'll call a cab" Adam said.

"Yes you do that and call his lovely wife and tell her that this isn't our fault, he did this to himself, you were here weren't you? You witnessed it with your own eyes"

Adam just nodded at Flack's drunk ramblings and called for a cab.


	48. Stinky Joshua and Claire

**So this chapter has been a long time coming but I finally got round to doing one about Mac and the children :) Enjoy :)**

Mac was knelt on the floor changing Joshua's diaper, He had both of the Messer children today as Danny was working and Lindsay had been called in last-minute to testify in a court case.

"You've got a stinky bottom Joshua" he smiled as he cleaned Joshua up with the wipes.

"Poo" Joshua giggled clapping his hands.

"Yes a smelly poo" Mac laughed placing the clean diaper under Joshua's bottom.

Joshua put his hands over his face.

"Oh no, where has Joshua gone?" Mac asked as he did the sticky tabs up.

Joshua pulled his hands away from his face "Boo" he giggled.

"There you are, I thought I had lost you there for a moment"

Joshua covered his hands with his face again.

"Oh no, Joshua has disappeared again, What am I going to tell his Mummy?"

Joshua pulled his hands down again "Boo"

Mac laughed as he put Joshua's trousers back on and sat the baby up "Stay here while I go and put this in the bin" he said holding the diaper bag up.

Joshua sat for a while looking around for Lucy, he spotted her standing next to Mac's desk. He crawled over to the couch and pulled himself up then confidently took the 4 steps it needed to be with his big sister. "Ooo-see" he smiled.

"Hey Joshy" Lucy replied turning to face her brother "Look what I found" she knelt down next to him and showed him the picture she had in her hand.

"Mac" Joshua pointed at the frame.

"Yeah that's Uncle Mac, but I don't know who she is" Lucy replied pointing to the other person in the photo.

"What are you two looking at?" Mac asked coming back in to the room.

"A photo of you and some lady" Lucy replied holding the photo up to her uncle.

"Lets see" he said taking the picture. He looked at it for a moment with a smile on his face, then turned his attention back to the children "This is Claire" he told them sitting down on the floor.

Joshua sat down and crawled over to sit in Mac's lap and Lucy came and sat next to Mac "Who's Claire?" she asked.

"Claire was my wife"

"Like how Mummy is Daddy's wife?"

"Yes, exactly like that"

"So where is Claire now? Did you get a der-force, cos that's what happened to Harry's Mummy and Daddy at school"

"No we didn't get a divorce" he replied "Claire is in heaven"

"With the angels and Auntie Jess? I never met Auntie Jess but she loved Uncle Flackie didn't she?"

"Yeah, they loved each other very much" he smiled "and yes, that is where my Claire is"

Joshua hit the picture in Mac's hand "Mac" he smiled

"Yeah your right Joshua, that is me" Mac said letting out a little laugh.

"Why did Claire have to go and live with the angels?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, has Mummy and Daddy ever told you about 9/11?" he asked knowing that Danny and Lindsay liked to go down to the remembrance service every year so they might have mentioned to Lucy what it was about now she was getting older.

"Where the bad men in the planes hit the two towers?" she asked looking up at Mac.

"Yeah that's the one, well My Claire was in one of the buildings that got hit" he replied

"And she died?"

Mac nodded "She did"

"Do you go and visit her sometimes at her grave stone? I know Uncle Flackie likes to visit Auntie Jess sometimes"

Mac didn't have the heart to tell the six-year-old that Claire's body was never found "Yes, I like to occasionally go down there and talk to her"

"Mummy did that when we went to Montana, she went to speak to her friends who now live with the angels" Lucy told him

"Tana" Joshua replied clapping his hands.

Mac smiled at his nephew and then turned back to Lucy "It's nice to be able to still talk to them and leave them flowers, I'm sure it helps you're Mummy"

"It does, she said she told them all about me and Joshy last time but it makes her sad too cos they never got to meet me, Joshy and Daddy"

"I'm sure they are looking down on you all" he smiled wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

"Yeah, Mummy said they are like the three good fairy's from sleeping beauty"

"I think they are too"

"Do you think Claire is looking down on you?" she asked

"I would like to think so"

"I think she is Uncle Mac, I think Auntie Jess is looking down on Uncle Flackie too"

"I'm sure you are right Lucy" he smiled kissing the top of her head.

"What was Claire like?"

"She was the loveliest most kind-hearted person you could ever meet" he smiled remembering his late wife. "She would have loved you two"

"Did you not have any children with her?"

"No we didn't although Claire did have a son when she was younger, Reed"

"I know Reed, I've seen him at the lab before" Lucy smiled

"You have, clever girl for remembering" Mac replied.

Joshua turned around in Mac's lap and looked up at his Uncle "Ove Mac" he smiled then rested his head against Mac's chest.

"I love you too Joshua" he smiled loving how even though the little boy was only one, he knew how to say the right thing at the right time.

"I love you to Uncle Mac" Lucy added.

"And I love you Lucy"

"Osh duce" Joshua said looking up at Mac.

"What was that Joshua?" Mac asked slightly confused.

"He said he wants some juice" Lucy told her Uncle.

"Ooh well of course you can have some juice" Mac said. He carefully sat the one year old on the floor, placed the photo back on his desk and went to find his beaker.

Joshua crawled over to where he had left Bluey while Lucy went back to her drawing which she had abandoned earlier. She scrapped the one she had started and began to draw another one of her whole lab family, this time drawing an extra person next to Mac.


	49. Horsey and Summer of 69

**another moments for you all to enjoy :)**

Lucy got up from where she was playing on the floor with Joshua and flopped on to the couch next to Danny "I'm bored"

"Uncle Flack will be here soon" Danny said putting his arm around her and pulling her in for a cuddle.

"You think he'll be my horsey again?" the last time Flack had come round to see the children he had ended up crawling around the living room with Lucy on his back.

"You'll have to ask him"

"Will you be my horsey?" She asked looking up at Danny.

"I would love to sweetie, but you know I can't because of my back"

"Oh yea, I forgot about that" she sighed

Just then the doorbell rang "Uncle Flackie" Lucy squealed jumping of the couch and running to the door.

"Lucy Messer, don't you open that door with out me" Danny called to her as he scooped up Joshua.

"Ack Ack" Joshua clapped as they made their way to the door where Lucy was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Danny opened the door and let Flack in.

"Uncle Flackie" Lucy exclaimed flinging herself into his arms.

"Hey Luce" he smiled hugging her back "Hey Joshster" he said holding his fist out to the one year old, Joshua again hit the top of Flack's hand with his palm. "You'll get it one day"

"Uncle Flackie, will you be my horsey?" Lucy asked as she dragged him into the sitting room.

"I thought of a better idea of what we can do today" Flack smiled placing the white back he had with him on the couch.

"What's in there?" Lucy asked.

"It's something for Joshster" Flack replied opening the bag, he pulled out a small black leather jacket and a red and black stripped scarf. He turned to Danny "I thought we could dress the kids up and make our own little band. I even got them both a pair of these" he said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out two pairs of kids sunglasses.

"Oh Daddy" Lucy said looking up at her father "Can we make a band please?"

Danny laughed "I don't see why not, Let's go and find you a rocking outfit while Flack here sorts Joshua out"

"Yay" Lucy replied excitedly as she ran over to the stairs.

Twenty minutes later Lucy came down with her hair in two high bunches, she had on a white t-shirt that had the words 'Rock Chick' on in bright red sparkly letters, her pink tutu from her fairy outfit and a pair of pair of bright pink tight with small white polka dots on. In her hand she carried her plastic pink guitar.

"You look great, Luce" Flack told her holding Joshua in his arms.

Danny came down a minute later and looked at Joshua "What have you done?"

"I've turned him into Joshster the Rock star" Flack told him proudly.

Flack had left Joshua's white t-shirt on that had 'I'm just like Daddy only cuter' wrote on and his jeans. He had slipped the leather jacket onto the one year old and wrapped the small scarf loosely around his neck, then he had gone to the bathroom and used some of Danny's styling wax to spike the little boy's blond hair up.

'"He does actually look pretty cool, let me get a photo of my two rock stars together" Danny said as he pulled his phone from his pocket "Luce, come and stand next to Joshua"

Flack placed Joshua on the floor and waited till Lucy had hold of his hand before he let go. Danny snapped a few pictures of his children together. "Right let's get this band started"

Flack went over to the toy corner and pulled out a plastic drum "Joshster, can be are drummer" he said placing the toy drum in front of Joshua who began to bang on it with his hands.

"Lucy, is our guitarist, I reckon you should do the singing" Danny told Flack as he grabbed one of the microphones from the Wii sing and gave it to his friend.

"So what are you going to do?" Flack asked.

"I'll play the guitar as well with Luce" he said grabbing his guitar that was hidden behind the arm-chair.

Thirty minutes later Lindsay was walking down her road heading home from work, she knew that Danny was having Flack over today. Before she had even reached her front door she could hear singing coming from her house.

"_That summer seemed to last forever, and if I had the choice..."_

What on earth is going on she thought as she slipped her key into the door. The noise got louder once she entered the hallway. No one had heard her come home as the singing continued.

"_Ya - I'd always wanna be there those were the best days of my life"_

Lindsay slipped her shoes off and slowly opened the living room door just enough from her to see in. Joshua was sat on the couch banging a drum that sat between his legs, Lucy was jumping on the arm-chair with her guitar, her pigtails flaying everywhere. Danny was stood between the couch and the arm-chair on his guitar and Flack was down on one knee screeching into the microphone with what looked like one of Joshua's Jumpers wrapped round his head like a bandanna. She carefully slid her phone from her pocket and began to film the rest of the song.

"_Those were the best days of my life, back in the summer of 69"_

Lindsay made her presence known by entering the room clapping "Very good"

"Mummy, we are rock stars" Lucy said excitedly jumping off the arm-chair and running over to her Mother.

"I saw" Lindsay smiled "You were a very good rock star"

"Mama" Joshua called from the couch with his hands in the air, Lindsay went over and picked him up "So were you Josh, You were the best drummer I've ever seen"

"Ooom" Joshua grinned.

"That's right, A drum goes boom" Lindsay laughed kissing his forehead. She then turned to Danny and Flack who were stood quietly together "Did you boys have fun too?"

"It was alright" Flack shrugged "It was Danny's idea"

"My idea?" Danny exclaimed "You're the one who brought the costume round for Josh"

"I don't care whose idea it was" Lindsay smiled "As long as you all had fun, that's what matters"

"We did, we had lots of fun" Lucy replied jumping up and down. "Do you want us to sing you another song?"

"I think Mummy is hungry Luce, I should start the dinner" Danny replied making his exit into the kitchen.

"You want some help?" Flack asked as he followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Luce" Lindsay smiled sitting down on the couch and placing Joshua on her lap "We can just watch this again" she smiled showing the video she had just recorded "Just don't tell Daddy I've got it"

Lucy giggled "I won't"

**The next Moments will be the big 50th chapter, so if you've got any ideas about anything you want to see in it just give me a PM or write it in a review :)**


	50. Anniversary and Time with the Family

**Here is the big 50th chapter and we've managed to get over 200 reviews for this story so I'm so pleased! Thank you to everyone who has ever read/reviewed this story, it means the world to me! Shall we try to hit the 300 target? Keep sending me your lovely reviews and I'm sure we will get there soon! Enjoy this chapter :)**

Lindsay sat on the couch drinking her coffee, she was enjoying having 5 minutes to herself while Danny and Joshua had gone to pick Lucy up from school. Today was hers and Danny's wedding anniversary, she couldn't believe they had been married for 7 years, especially with the rough start they had at the beginning but they had fought and came out stronger.

Mac had let them both have the evening off work so they could celebrate. They'd planned to go to dinner while Danny's parents had the children but Joshua was a little under the weather and Lindsay didn't want to leave him over night, So instead they decided to spend the evening at home, together as a family.

Lindsay looked up when she heard Danny's key in the door. The living room door burst open soon after "Mummy Mummy" Lucy said excitedly running over to the couch with her bag, coat and shoes still on.

"Yes Luce, that's me" Lindsay giggled.

"I got you a present" Lucy smiled, slipping her back off her back she opened it and dug around in it till she found what she was looking for.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked.

"A card, look" Lucy replied dropping her back on the floor and climbing up on the couch next to Lindsay "My teacher let me make it for you and Daddy during recess"

Lindsay took the card, Lucy had drawn two figures on the front which Lindsay assumed was her and Danny and then around them was lots of different coloured hearts. "It's beautiful Luce" Lindsay leant over and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Mummy, look inside"

Lindsay opened the card and smiled at Lucy's childish handwriting _'To mummy and daddy happy annversary love Lucy xxx' _"Did you write that all by yourself?"

"Yep, I sounded out my words like you told me too"

"Good girl" Lindsay pulled Lucy onto her lap "Did you show Daddy?"

"uh-huh, In the car, he said he is going to put it up for everyone to see"

"Where is Daddy?"

"He was just taking his shoes off"

Lindsay placed Lucy back on the couch "I'm going to make sure he's alright" Lindsay said standing up and making her way to the hall. Joshua was sat on the floor whimpering in just his diaper while Danny collected up sick covered clothes that were laid on the floor. " Oh no, was he sick?"

"Yeah, all over himself" Danny sighed

Want me to bathe him?"

Danny looked up "It's fine I can do it"

Lindsay knelt down and sat Joshua on her lap "You" she said tapping Danny's nose "Cook your yummy spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and I'll bath this one, deal?"

Danny leant forward and planted a kiss on her lips "Sounds like a plan"

"Come on, Josh" Lindsay smiled standing up "Let's give you a nice bath" She gave Danny one last look over her shoulder as she left and made her way upstairs.

Danny made his way through to the living room "Luce, wanna come help me make dinner?" he asked the six-year-old who was now sat on the floor with a puzzle.

"Yes please" she replied excitedly.

"Okay well I'll get everything sorted while you put the puzzle away okay?"

"Okay Daddy" she smiled placing the puzzle pieces back in the box.

Lindsay had put the bath on and was now sat on the toilet seat with Joshua wrapped in a towel on her lap. He started to cough. "My poor baby boy" she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mama" Joshua said between coughs.

"Yeah, Mummy is here Joshua, Mummy will make you all better" She felt his forehead with her hand, he was warm but not overly hot. "I think you've just got a little virus baby" She leant over and turned the taps off "Let's see if a bath helps you" she said taking the towel off of Joshua and placing him into his little seat that she had placed in the bath.

Joshua splashed the water with his hands.

"You love the water don't you?" She smiled

"pash" he giggled hitting his hands against the water again.

"Yeah, Josh is splashing" she picked up the flannel and began to wash his back and stomach.

Back in the kitchen Lucy was now wearing her pink apron and was knelt on a chair against the kitchen side "What do I need to do now, Daddy?"

"Right now we need to get all the mixture and roll them into little balls" he took out a small amount and rolled it between his hands "Like that"

"I can do that" she grabbed a small handful and began to copy what she had seen Danny do "Is this right?"

"Perfect" he smiled, rolling another meatball between his hands.

"This is fun, can I help you cook every night?"

"We'll see" he laughed going over to the sink to wash his hands "You carry on making them while I start cooking the spaghetti"

"Okay" She replied as she began to roll another meatball.

Upstairs Lindsay had just finished washing Joshua's hair which he normally loved but this time he had got rather upset. "Oh Joshua" she cooed, taking him out of the bath, she wrapped a big fluffy towel around him and carried him to his bedroom. "What are we going to do with you?" she asked kissing his forehead.

"Mama" he cried and started to cough again.

"I know your poorly baby, let's get you into your jammies" She grabbed a pair of pyjamas for him and placed him on the changing mat. "Shall we sing while we get you changed?"

Joshua just laid there with his bottom lip poking out and tears filling his brown eyes.

"Let's sing the song that Daddy uses to get you to sleep, although you'll have to excuse Mummy's voice she's not as good as Daddy" Lindsay cleared her throat and began to sing as she changed Joshua into his pyjamas.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring"_

Lindsay wiped Joshua's tears away with the pad of her thumb as she sang, then picked him up and carried him over to the rocking chair.

"_If that diamond ring turns brass,Mama's gonna buy you a lookin' glass. If that lookin' glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat"_

Lindsay looked down to see Joshua had settled in the crook of her arm, he wasn't asleep but he had stopped crying. She began to hum the tune of mockingbird while rocking the chair gently.

After a few minutes he seemed settled enough for her to carry him down stairs.

She arrived in the kitchen and sat at the table with him. Danny and Lucy were at the counter dishing up the dinner "Is Josh having any?" Danny asked looking over at Lindsay.

"No, I think I'll just give him some water and some medicine tonight and then see how he is in the morning" Lindsay replied

"Want me to make you a bottle up?" he asked, grabbing a bottle from the steriliser.

"Yes please, just some warm water in it would be great"

"Okay" he smiled pouring some water from the kettle into the bottle, testing it on his wrist to make sure it wasn't to hot he then handed it to Lindsay.

Lindsay placed the bottle to Joshua's lips and he drank it slowly "I know it's early, Danny" Lindsay said looking back up at her husband "But I think I might put him to bed after this bottle"

"Yeah, I think sleep is what he needs now" he replied carrying Lucy's plate over to the table.

"Yum dinner" Lucy made her way over to the table.

"Don't you start yet" Danny told her, he quickly made his way over and tucked a tea towel into the top of her t-shirt "Now you can start" He made his way back over to the counter and brought his and Lindsay's dinner to the table.

Joshua had enough of the water, so Lindsay placed the bottle on the table "Right let's get you some medicine" she passed Joshua over to Danny who was now sat at the table and went to get the children's Tylenol out the cupboard, she came back to see Joshua sat on Danny's lap rubbing his eye with his fist "Just one of these baby then you can go to bed" she told him giving him a syringe full of the medicine in his mouth, Which Joshua happily accepted.

"You took that well Josh, Good boy" Danny praised his son

"Right I'm gonna take him up, he looks so sleepy" Lindsay said as she placed the medicine back in the cupboard.

"Okay" Danny smiled "Night night, little man" leaning down he placed a kiss to the top of Joshua's head

"Night night, Joshy" Lucy said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Lucy, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Danny asked as Lindsay took Joshua from him and left the room.

Lucy swallowed her food and replied sheepishly "Not to do it"

"So why do you?"

"Cos I forget not too"

"Well please try to remember? It's not nice seeing everything all mashed up in your mouth"

"Sorry Daddy"

"It's okay, now eat up the rest of your dinner"

five minutes later Lindsay came back down and joined them at the table "He was out like a light"

"I hope he is feeling better tomorrow" Danny said while twirling some spaghetti round his fork.

"Hopefully it's just a 24 hours thing" Lindsay replied.

"Guess it's just the three of us watching a film tonight" Danny told them "What one shall we watch?"

"Cinderella" Lucy exclaimed.

"Nah Luce, we only watched that last week, what about Cars?" Danny suggested.

"No Cars is boring, I think Mummy should choose"

"Okay, how about Monsters inc?"

"Is that the one with Boo?" Lucy asked

"Yes, you like that one don't you?"

"Yeah I love it" Lucy as she took her last meatball off of her fork.

15 minutes later Lucy had changed into her pyjamas and was now sat on the couch between her two parents with bear on her lap and a blanket was laid over the three of them.

"This is snuggly" Lucy giggled resting her head on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Super snuggly" Danny replied.

They sat and watched the film, laughing at the funny bits and 'awwing' at the sad moments. Towards the end Danny noticed that Lucy had gone quiet, he looked down, she was now cuddled up to him with her head on his chest fast asleep. "Didn't think she'd make it to the end"

Lindsay looked at her and smiled "bless her"

Danny stroked Lucy's hair away from her face "We did good didn't we?"

"Hm?" Lindsay asked looking up at him.

"With these two, They've turned into two wonderful little people"

"They really have" Lindsay smiled "They both make me so proud every single day"

"Would you do it again?"

"Do what again?" Lindsay asked slightly confused.

"Have another baby?"

"I've not really thought about it Danny" Lindsay told him honestly

"I have" he admitted, looking into her chocolate-brown eyes "and if you wanted another one, then I wouldn't say no"

"You wouldn't?" She replied a little surprised.

"No, to be honest I never thought I wanted children. They were just little things who stole all your money when I was younger but these two did more than steal my money, they stole my heart and I love being a father to them. So I would never say no to another baby"

Lindsay smiled at him "Look at you being all grown up"

Danny blushed "I just wanted you to know, We don't have to make any decisions now"

Lindsay leant over Lucy and kissed Danny softly.

He returned the kiss mumbling 'I love you' into her lips.

She pulled back "I love you too, Danny"

"Oh and Happy Anniversary" he smiled.

"You already told me that this morning with my card and present" she laughed.

"I know I did, but I wanted to tell you again"

"Well, Happy anniversary to you too"

Lucy shifted in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent.

"I'll take her up" Danny smiled, placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back he stood up. Lucy moved again snuggling up to his chest. "Meet you upstairs?" he asked Lindsay.

"Yeah, I'll just put the dishwasher on and I'll be up" she replied as she planted a kiss on Lucy's temple. Then watched as her husband carried their little girl to bed.


	51. First Haircut and Visiting Daddy at Work

Lindsay dropped Lucy off at school and was now strapping Joshua back into the car. "I think are next stop should be the hair salon" she smiled running her fingers though Joshua's long mop of blond hair. "We'll get that cut then we will stop at the lab and see Daddy, how does that sound?"

"Dada" Joshua replied clapping his hands.

"Yeah, we can show Daddy your new hair" Lindsay smiled getting into the front of the car.

"Air" Joshua laughed.

"Yep, we are going to get your hair cut" Lindsay said as she drove towards the salon, Kiddie Cutz. She had been using the same one for years with Lucy.

"Mama" Joshua called from the back seat.

"Yes baby?"

"Ove Mama" he grinned.

"Aww Mummy loves Joshua too" Lindsay replied. "Who else does Joshua love?"

"Ooo-ee" he hugged his bear tightly against his chest.

"Of course" she laughed "I'm sure Bluey loves Joshua too" she looked up into the review mirror and smiled when she saw Joshua kiss his blue bear. She found a car parking space close to the salon and pulled into it. "Right, are we ready to go?" She asked getting out the car and making her way round to Joshua's door.

"Go" Joshua replied as Lindsay undid his straps.

"Yep, let's go" she smiled lifting him from his seat and carrying him to the salon.

A couple of minutes later Joshua was settled into a red car at the salon, he had a black cloak placed around him and the hair dresser was about to start cutting his hair, he looked in the mirror and saw the silver shiny scissors approaching his head "Nooo" he cried.

"Josh" Lindsay said kneeling down in front of him "It's okay"

"No" Joshua said holding one arm out to Lindsay, the other clutching Bluey tightly to him.

"You have to stay there baby, so the nice lady can cut your hair" Lindsay replied holding of his little hand and rubbing her thumb over the back of it soothingly.

"No" he cried again shaking his head.

Lindsay looked up at the hair dresser who was called Emma "Can I take him over to the adult seats and sit him on my lap? It might be easier"

"Of course" Emma smiled. "Anything to make this easier for him"

"Come on baby" Lindsay smiled lifting Joshua out of the car. He gripped hold of her shirt as she carried him across to the big chairs where she placed him on her lap.

"Right, let's try this again" Emma smiled.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around Joshua and Bluey who he still held tightly to his chest. "Just sit here for a bit Josh, then we can go and see Daddy"

"Oooh that sounds fun Joshua" Emma smiled as she snipped the first bit off his hair.

"Dada" Joshua smiled "Ove Dada"

"That's sweet" Emma replied "are they close?" She asked Lindsay.

"Very close, Danny has a great relationship with both of them" she smiled.

"That's so lovely to hear, there are a lot of Dad's who just don't bother any more" Emma sighed.

Lindsay thought she could hear something in Emma's voice that meant she was referring to her own father. "I guess my two are lucky to have their Daddy but I know a lot of children who have had a brilliant childhood with just one parent"

"Yeah, you're right" Emma smiled "You're doing so well Joshua, I'm nearly done"

Joshua giggled and began to clap himself.

Emma cut the last little bits from Joshua's hair "Would you like to keep a lock?" she asked Lindsay.

"Oh yes please" Lindsay smiled "I can put it in his memory box"

"Okay, Well once I'm done I'll sort that out for you, then we can take his photo and get his certificate"

"Would I be able to borrow a bit of hair wax?" Lindsay asked "I just want to spike his hair up like his Dad's for when we see him"

"Yeah, that's fine. I can do it for you if you like?" Emma smiled placing her scissors back in her hairdressing belt

"I don't mind doing it" Lindsay replied, as she turned Joshua around in her lap to face her "Don't you look handsome"

Emma placed the hair wax on the counter "There you go" she smiled as she picked up a piece of Joshua's hair "I'll go and sort this out"

"Let's make your hair like Daddy's" Lindsay told the one-year-old, Picking him up she sat him on the counter. Scooping a bit of wax onto her fingers she spiked the front of Joshua's hair up just like his fathers "Ahh look you're a mini Daddy now"

"Dada" Joshua replied.

"Yeah you look just like your Daddy" Lindsay replied picking Joshua up and settling him on her hip.

Emma came back over carrying a camera, a certificate and a little plastic bag containing Joshua's hair. "Let's get a picture of Joshua with his certificate"

Lindsay sat back on the chair with Joshua on her lap and Emma got another colleague to take the photo while she knelt on the floor next to the chair holding the certificate up.

The picture was printed off from the Polaroid camera and Lindsay took all three items and slipped them in her bag. "Right, let's go and pay for your hair cut then we can visit Daddy" She smiled carrying Joshua on her hip over to the front desk.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay excited the elevator on to the lab floor with Joshua in her arms. "Let's go and find you're Daddy" she told him heading towards the office she shared with her husband and best friend.

"Dada" Joshua squealed when he caught sight of Danny sat at his desk.

Danny looked up when he heard the squeal and smiled when he saw his wife and son approaching. He stood up and opened the door for them "Dada air" Joshua smiled reaching up for his own hair.

Danny smiled when he noticed Joshua had, had a hair cut "Wow little man, it looks amazing, you've even had it styled like Daddy" he leant in giving Lindsay a small kiss and then took Joshua from her.

"I did the styling bit" Lindsay told him as she went over to sit in her chair.

"I love it, he is a proper mini Messer now" he laughed.

"They are both always going to be mini Messers" Lindsay replied.

"Oh I know, but now he even looks like me, just get him some blue contacts and boom, you'll have a little me toddling around"

"Oom" Joshua giggled

"You leave them brown eyes alone, I swear they are the only part of my features that either of our children got"

"That's not true, they both have your nose and Lucy's face shape is just like yours and I reckon over the next few years her hair will darken to be like yours"

"I hope so" Lindsay smiled.

Joshua decided he wanted some attention so reaching up, he grabbed Danny's nose and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey, you cheeky monkey" Danny told him tickling him under his arms.

"Dada" Joshua giggled as he squirmed around on Danny's lap.

Lindsay smiled proudly watching her two favourite boys playing around and laughing.


	52. Cold Coffee and Mummy has a Boo Boo

**Another Moments is here :) Enjoy!**

Danny was laid on the floor holding Joshua in the air "You flying?" he asked his son.

"Ack ack" Joshua giggled.

"Yeah" Danny laughed "Uncle Flack plays superman with you too, doesn't he?" He placed Joshua on his stomach. "I wonder where that sister of yours has got to, she was only going to get a drink"

"Ooo-see" Joshua called out.

"I'm coming Joshy" Lucy called back from the kitchen.

Danny sat up standing Joshua in front of him "Shall we go and find her?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned.

Danny stood up and taking one of Joshua's hands they slowly walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the mess on the sideboard "Lucy what are you doing?" he asked picking Joshua up.

"Making you a drink Daddy" She replied innocently, as she filled the mug in her hand with cold water from the tap.

"A drink of what?"

"Coffee" she smiled picking up the spoon and stirring the coffee granules she had put in earlier into the cold water. "I know coffee is supposed to be hot but I'm not allowed to use the kettle"

Danny panicked wondering how he was going to get out of drinking a cold coffee, when he heard Lindsay's key in the door.

"Mummy" Lucy squealed, placing the cup on the side, she ran to greet her Mother.

Danny quickly emptied the cold coffee into the sink and washed it away, he would tell Lucy he had drunk it, she'd never know. "Don't you tell her Daddy did that" he whispered to Joshua.

"Shh" Joshua giggled placing his finger to his lips.

He put the cup on the side and made his way to the living room with Joshua still on his hip. "Hey babe" he called to Lindsay who had her back to him.

Lindsay turned around "Hey Danny"

"What on earth is that?" he asked.

"Mummy got a boo boo" Lucy told him.

"I can see that" he said looking at the bright red scratches that ran down Lindsay's right cheek. "What happened?" he asked making his way over.

"Me and Lovato were interviewing a suspect, they asked for a glass of water and there wasn't any in the room so Lovato went to grab her a glass. While she was out of the room the suspect completely lost it and attacked me"

Danny passed Joshua over to Lindsay and ran his fingers gently down the scratches on her face "Where were the officers outside the door?"

"They didn't think they were needed, she was calm and collected when she came in to interrogation"

Danny sighed "That's just brilliant, because she was calm when she came in doesn't mean she will be for the whole interview, I'm going to have words tomorrow with whoever was in charge down at the bullpen yesterday"

"Danny there is really no need to do that"

"I'm not having it Linds, what if she'd been stronger or quicker and done worse?"

"Mama oww-ee" Joshua said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah Mummy's got an ouchie Josh" she smiled kissing his forehead.

"You got a boo boo before on your head didn't you?" Lucy asked from where she was now sat on the couch.

"I did, when we were at the rally" Lindsay replied.

"And I came and saw you at the hospital with Daddy, did you have to go to hospital this time?"

"No, Uncle Hawkes took a look at it for me and told me I would be fine" Lindsay smiled.

Lucy looked up at Danny "Have you ever had a boo boo at work?"

"Many a time" he smiled "The biggest one though was just after you were born, I hurt my back, you remember how it gets sore sometimes?"

Lucy nodded "What happened?"

Danny came and sat next to her on the couch "We went to a bar, me, Mummy and all the lab and some very nasty people came passed and fired a gun, one of the bullets caught me in the back"

"That's a big boo boo" Lucy exclaimed "Uncle Flackie said bullets make you die"

Danny sighed "I wish uncle Flack wouldn't tell you things like that. Sometimes Luce, the bullet can hit you in a spot that won't kill you, will just make you very poorly for a while" Danny said struggling to tell his daughter about what happened and wishing he had never brought it up.

"Look" Lindsay said coming over with a photo in her hand "This is Daddy with you after his accident"

Lucy took the photo from Lindsay and looked at it "Why's your chair got wheels?"

"It's called a wheel chair, it's what I needed to use for a while because my legs wouldn't work" Danny explained.

"You broked them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, kinda" Danny replied, feeling that was the best explanation for her right now, he didn't want to confuse her with spinal cords and swelling.

"Least you're all better now" Lucy smiled crawling into Danny's lap.

"I am thanks to your wonderful Mummy, she wouldn't let me give up" he said smiling at Lindsay who was now sat on the floor with Joshua.

"She helped you to walk again?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she did, you both did"

"I helped, How?"

"I wanted to be able to run around with you Luce and do all the normal stuff that Daddy's do with their little girls so I made sure I tried really hard so I could do all them things with you"

"I wouldn't of cared if you couldn't Daddy, We could of rolled down hills in your wheely chair, that would have been fun"

Danny smiled and kissed Lucy's cheek "That would have been fun, but I can walk now"

"So can Joshy" Lucy laughed pointing at Joshua who was toddling over towards Lindsay who was sat near the toy box in the corner.

"He can" Danny smiled. "Shall we go and join him and Mummy?"

Lucy nodded, before getting up she leant over and whispered in Danny's ear.

"Okay" he smiled at her making his way over to Lindsay. Kneeling down he planted a kiss on Lindsay's scratched cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"Nurse Lucy told me magic Daddy kisses make everything better, so you needed one to make your cheek better" Danny smiled.

"It's feeling better all ready" Lindsay replied smiling up at Lucy.


	53. Crayons and A Bucket of Water

**Here is the next Moments, I'm going away today until Sunday. So there won't be an update tomorrow but hopefully I'll get a new chapter up on Sunday or if not Monday :)**

Lucy came down the stairs and stood on the bottom step with her hands on her hip, she sighed dramatically to let her parents know she was there, then pulled a pouty face.

Danny turned around on the couch when he heard the sigh "What's that face for?"

"Joshua got into my bedroom" She replied annoyed.

"Ooh this must be serious, you called him by his full name" Lindsay laughed

"It is serious" Lucy replied, jumping of the step she came of to Lindsay and grabbed her hand "Come and see what he did"

Lindsay got up and let Lucy pull her up the stairs "I'm sure it's not that bad Lucy"

"It's the most baddest thing ever" Lucy said as they entered her room.

Lindsay looked around, nothing seemed out-of-place. Lucy's bed was still made neatly with Bear sat on her pillow, all her books were still on the book shelf, her dressing up clothes were still in the box. The only thing out-of-place was Lucy's crayons which had fallen out of their pot and were now all over her carpet "Oh Luce, is that it? Did he knock your crayons over?" Lindsay asked going over to pick up the crayons.

"No Mummy" Lucy sighed, She went over and stood next to her doll house and pointed to the wall "He did this"

Lindsay came over to see what Lucy was pointing at, on Lucy's pink wall paper was a bright blue scribble. "Oh no" Lindsay replied "Where is the little monkey?"

"I took him to his room for a time out" Lucy replied proudly.

Lindsay had to hold in a laugh, Lucy could be such a little grown up when she wanted to be. Kneeling down Lindsay pulled her daughter on to her lap "Lucy, It's not up to you to put Joshua in a time out"

"But he drew on my wall, look" she exclaimed pointing again at the blue scribble.

"I know he did"

"So that wasn't very nice, so he needs a time out for him"

"I agree, he does need a time out but that's for me and Daddy to do Lucy, not you"

"I was just so cross Mummy"

"I bet you were baby, Look why don't you see if Daddy can wash it off with some water while I go and talking to Josh"

"Okay" Lucy replied standing up and making her way down stairs.

Lindsay stood up, she hoped that Danny would be able to get rid of the blue mark. She made her way into Joshua's room and found him sat on the floor, his bottom lip was sticking out, his brown eyes were full of tears with a few silently falling down his face. He looked up when he saw Lindsay enter "Mama" he whimpered

"Oh Josh" she replied coming to sit opposite him "You shouldn't have drawn on Lucy's wall"

"Tay Mama" he sniffed crawling over and climbing into her lap.

"You've made Lucy sad Josh" she told him "I think you need to give her a cuddle to say sorry in a minute"

"Tay, Ove Ooo-see" he replied.

"I know you do baby and Lucy loves you too but you shouldn't draw on her wall, we use paper to draw on Josh"

Joshua used his fist to rub the tears from his eyes.

"Let me do that baby" Lindsay replied using her thumb to wipe Joshua's tears away. "Shall we go and say sorry to Lucy?" Joshua didn't reply so Lindsay picked him up and carried him through to Lucy's room.

She smiled when she entered to see Danny and Lucy both scrubbing the wall with a bucket of soapy water placed between them. "Luce"

Lucy looked up "Yes Mummy?"

"A certain little man has something he wants to say to you" Lindsay replied placing Joshua onto his feet.

Joshua toddled across the floor towards Lucy who had now stood up, he wrapped his arms around her "Ove Ooo-see"

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother "I love you too Joshy"

"Ahh 'Joshy' is back, all is right in the world again" Danny laughed.

Lindsay smiled going over to Lucy's little table she picked up the pot of crayons and placed them on the top of Lucy's book shelf.

"What are you doing Mummy?" Lucy asked.

"I think we need to keep them up here now Luce, You can reach them here but Joshua can't, so hopefully they'll be no more colourful walls"

"That's a good idea" Lucy replied. "See Joshy, you can't draw on my walls now"

"Tay" Joshua replied kneeling down next to the bucket, he put his hand in "pash" he giggled doing it again.

Lindsay laughed and scooped Joshua up "No splashing in Lucy's room either"

"Pash pash" Joshua said leaning forward in Lindsay's arms trying to reach the bucket.

"You wanna splash?" Lindsay asked "Well let's get you in the bath, then you can splash till your heart's content"

"I don't want a bath" Lucy quickly added.

"No you don't have to, you help Daddy and then you can have your bath tomorrow" Lindsay told her before carrying Joshua off for his bath.

"Okay" Lucy replied going back to sit with Danny "Is it coming off?"

"What do you think?" he asked pointing to the wall.

Lucy gasped "It's all gone"

"Yeah, all pretty and pink again for my Princess" Danny smiled pulling her in for a cuddle.

"Daddy you are so clever" she said looking up at him.

"Ah, it was only some washing up liquid and water Luce"

"Thank you Daddy"

"That's okay" he smiled standing up with her still in his arms and holding her on his hip "Shall we go and play the Wii while Josh is in the bath?"

"Yes" She exclaimed "The dancing game"

"Okay, the dancing game it is" he smiled carrying her back down the stairs.


	54. Love and A Meal For Adam

**I've wrote this chapter this morning, I feel it's pretty weak as I'm still quite tired from my weekend away. I promised you all though that I would have a chapter up today and I don't like to break my promises so here it is :) I hope that you all enjoy it :)**

"Daddy where are we going?" Lucy asked from the back of the car.

"Luce, we've told you. We are going to the restaurant with all the guys from the lab to celebrate Adam passing his first CSI exam" Danny replied.

"What's a CSI exam?"

"It's an exam you have to do to become what me and Daddy are" Lindsay replied from the passenger seat.

"So Adam can catch baddies now?"

"Sort of, yes" Lindsay replied

"That's good then" Lucy smiled "So who will be at the west want?"

"It's restaurant Luce and everyone, your Auntie Stella, Uncle Mac, Uncle Hawkes, Uncle Sid and Uncle Flack"

"Ack ack" Joshua said excitedly

"Yes Josh, Uncle Flack will be there" Lindsay smiled.

"Ove Ack" Joshua told her.

"We know" Danny replied "A little too much if you ask me"

"Jealous?" Lindsay giggled.

"No, No I'm not jealous" Danny replied "I just wish sometimes he'd get that excited when my name is mentioned"

"And how do you know he doesn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm with him and I tell him we are going to see Daddy, how do you know he doesn't get all excited?"

"I don't, I just assumed he wouldn't"

"Well Mr Messer, you assumed wrong. He loves you way more than he loves Flack and he gets so excited when I tell him we are going to visit you at work or something"

"Good" Danny grinned "Just how it should be"

Lindsay laughed "They are both crazy about you Danny"

"Hey I'm not crazy" Lucy piped up from the back.

"No Luce, I never said that I said you're crazy about Daddy"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I mean that you love Daddy lots and lots, don't you?"

"Yes, I love Daddy loads"

"And Daddy loves you too" Danny replied with a smile on his face.

"Ove Dada" Josh grinned

"And Daddy loves Josh as well" Danny told him.

"See? I told you they both loved you" Lindsay smiled.

"I know they do Linds, I guess I just needed to hear it again" he replied

"It's always good to hear that your loved" she smiled leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek and then whispering in his ear "And I love you so very much"

"I love you too" he smiled taking one hand off the wheel and holding hers "I'm so glad I have you in my life"

"So am I Danny" she smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Lucy called through from the back.

"Nearly Luce" Danny smiled.

"Good cos I'm getting a rumbly tumbly"

"Someone has been watching too much Winnie the Pooh" Lindsay laughed.

Danny smiled and drove into the restaurants car park "We're here"

"Yay" Lucy replied, she looked out of her window "I can see Uncle Flackie and Uncle Adam" she pointed to where they were standing.

"Oh yeah" Lindsay smiled "Let Daddy park and then we'll go and see them"

"Dam" Joshua giggled.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"What Dam? Yes but I think he was trying to say 'Adam' not actually 'damn'" she laughed

"Oh, yeah that would make sense " Danny replied.

Danny soon parked the car and the four of them made their way across the car park to meet their friends "Just the two of you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, there has been a bit of a hold up at the lab" Adam sighed "A big case came in so Mac is trying to find someone else who can take over so that Stella, Hawkes and him can get down here, but I told him it's fine, this meal isn't something important so if he needs to stay at the lab then I don't mind"

"This is important Adam" Lindsay told him "You've passed your first CSI test that's something big that needs celebrating"

"Well okay, but I mean I don't mind just celebrating with you lot" Adam replied.

"Well let's go in and grab a table then maybe one of us can ring Mac and see how he is getting on" Danny suggested.

"That sounds good" Flack smiled, the 4 adults walked into the restaurant, Joshua was in Danny's arms and Lucy was being carried by Flack.

"You Lucy-girl should be walking" Danny told his daughter as they approached the table.

"but it's fun to be carried" she told him.

"I know, but you're six now, big enough to walk on your own two feet"

"It's fine Danno, I honestly don't mind carrying her" Flack said as he sat Lucy down in her chair.

"I just know how heavy she's getting" Danny replied as he strapped Joshua into the high chair.

"Hey, I'm not heavy" Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it like that Luce, I just meant you're starting to get a little to heavy to be carried now"

"Oh" Lucy pouted.

"Don't give me that face" Danny came and sat next to his daughter

"I just like being carried"

"I know you do and I'll still carry you to bed and maybe if we are in busy crowds someone will carry you, but walking into a restaurant Luce? I'm sure you could have managed that"

Lucy nodded.

"Now where is that smile?"

Lucy looked up and gave Danny a small smile.

"I know you have a bigger smile than that Luce, now you need to show me, otherwise the tickle monster may have to come out"

Lucy gasped "No Daddy, no tickle monster, I'll smile" she gave him a massive grin "See, smiles"

Danny laughed "Good girl"

Half an hour later everyone was sat eating. Mac had allowed Hawkes to come down and attend the meal and he promised he and Stella would make it down for a few drinks later. Sid unfortunately couldn't make it as he was so tied up in the morgue. Adam didn't mind that his plans for everyone attending had been altered slightly, he still had a fantastic night out with everyone.


	55. Sports Day and Where's Daddy?

**here is another Moments I'm not sure if the sports I've used in this chapter are the sort they would use in America so I apologise if not! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Lindsay pushed Joshua's stroller across Lucy's school field trying to spot her daughter in the crowds of children and parents that stood around waiting for sports day to start. "Can you see Lucy Josh?" She asked.

"No oo-see" Joshua replied as he held on to Bluey.

"She'll be around here somewhere" Lindsay replied, she soon spotted Olivia's Mum and made her way over "Hey Claire" she smiled getting the womans attention.

"Oh hey Lindsay" Claire replied then knelt down in front of the stroller "and hello to you to Joshua"

"Hi" Joshua grinned.

"He's such a cutie" Claire smiled standing back up "Have you found Lucy yet?"

"No, I was just coming over to ask you if you'd seen her"

"Well Olivia ran off to find her a moment ago, I think they are doing the three-legged race together, so I reckon they'll be over by the lanes, shall we walk over together and find them?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Lindsay smiled turning the stroller around and pushing it over to the lanes that were spray painted on the grass.

"Is Lucy's Dad not coming?" Claire asked.

"No, he really wanted to but he couldn't get the time off of work"

"That's a shame, Dave, Olivia's Dad is around here somewhere. Probably got chatting to someone I expect"

Lindsay and Claire reached the side of the lanes and sat down on the grass, Lindsay took Joshua out of the stroller and placed him on her lap "Look Josh, can you see Lucy" she asked pointing over to Lucy who was having her right leg tied to Olivia's left leg.

"Ooo-see" Joshua shouted.

Lucy heard her brother call her name and turned around to give him a wave.

"They get on well don't they?" Claire asked.

"Yes, very well. I didn't think they would to start with, Lucy so desperately wanted a sister but she is so great with Joshua now"

Claire smiled "It's so lovely to see. Me and my siblings never got on"

"No, I didn't get on to well with my brothers either, they were far to protective over me which I didn't like, made me feel suffocated at times"

"Least they were watching out for you though" Claire replied. "Oh look" she said turning back to the lanes "There starting"

Lindsay and Claire watched as Lucy and Olivia did the three-legged race, they started off slowly. Lindsay could see Lucy counting their steps so they would move in time. All the other pairs ended up falling over as they tried to go to fast, but Lucy and Olivia carried on there slow pace, they never fell and ended up winning the race.

"They won" Lindsay smiled.

Joshua began clapping "Ooo-seee" he grinned.

"Yeah, Lucy won Josh" Lindsay told him. "I wonder what event she is doing next?" She asked Claire.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like she's on her way over to tell you" she replied as she watched Lucy come running over

"Mummy, Mummy, I won did you see?" she beamed.

"I did, I'm so proud of you Luce"

"Where's Daddy?" Lucy asked looking around for Danny.

"He couldn't make it baby, he said to tell you he is really sorry and he can't wait to hear all about it when you get home"

"Oh" Lucy pouted "I wanted him to run with you in the Mummy and Daddy race later"

"I'm sorry Luce, I'll still run though" Lindsay told her.

"Okay" Lucy replied.

"What are you doing next?" Lindsay asked.

"I think I'm doing the bobsical course"

You mean obstacle course?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"Yeah that's what I said, bobsical course" Lucy replied.

"Okay, well you go over and get ready and I'll meet you over there" Lindsay said as she placed Joshua back in the stroller.

"Okay Mummy" Lucy smiled then ran over to where the obstacle course was taking place.

During the rest of the morning Lindsay watched as Lucy did the obstacle course, the bean bag throw, the skipping rope race and the sack race. She was now sitting back on the grass ready to watch Lucy in the egg and spoon race. Joshua was sat on the grass in front of her playing with Bluey.

"Linds" she heard a voice call from behind her, she turned to see her husband approaching.

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling as he came to sit down next to her.

"I managed to crack my case with a little help from Stella. So Mac said I could pop down and catch the end of Lucy's sports day" Danny replied.

"She is going to be so pleased to see you" Lindsay smiled "She's just over there in the pink shorts" She pointed in the direction of Lucy "Can you see her?"

"Yes" he smiled "She has two braids in"

"Yeah she does" Lindsay replied

"Dada" Joshua grinned realising his Dad was there, he crawled over and sat himself on Danny's lap.

"Hey little man, you been having fun?" Danny asked.

"esss" Joshua giggled clapping his hands.

"Ooh the race is about to start" Lindsay told them.

Both parents watched Lucy balance her egg on her spoon, she dropped it a few times but still managed to come third in the race. When the race was done Lucy came running over to where she knew Lindsay was sitting.

"Daddy" She squealed when she spotted Danny sat there "Mummy told me you weren't coming"

"There was a slight change of plan and I was able to come in the end" Danny smiled.

"I'm so glad you did, it means you can now race in the Mummy and Daddy race in a minute"

"I can?" he asked

Lucy nodded excitedly.

"I'm not sure I'm in the right shoes to run Luce" he told her looking at his black work boots.

"Please Daddy?" Lucy begged.

Danny sighed "Okay Lucy, but only because you asked so nicely" he stood up and passed Joshua over to Lindsay "Are you racing?"

"I was going to if you didn't but I think now I'll stay here and watch with Joshua"

"Okay" he said before he followed Lucy over to the starting line.

"You have to run real fast Daddy, okay?" Lucy told him.

"I'll try Lucy" Danny replied as he lined up with all the other parents, each looking more nervous and embarrassed than the one next to them.

"On your marks" one of Lucy's teachers shouted "get set and go!"

All the parents began to run down the track, Danny was struggling to run in his work boots but he kept pushing himself, he knew he had to come in a good place and make Lucy proud. He kept going, finally thankful for all the time that a suspect had made him run as it meant he was in a better position than some of the parents who probably hadn't run since they did their last sports day when they were at school. Danny got to the finish line and finished in second place behind a Dad who was a sports teacher at another school.

"Daddy, You did it" Lucy said proudly as she ran over to him.

"I did baby, I did it for you" he smiled scooping her up into his arms.

"You did good, Daddy" she told him as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Then together they made their way over to find Lindsay and Joshua who were still sat on the grass.


	56. The Aquarium and High-Five

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy :)**

It was the beginning of the summer holidays. Lindsay was at work so Danny decided as it had rained all week he was going to take the kids out to the aquarium as they were starting to get bored with just playing in the house.

He got Lucy out of the car and then went to the other side, took Joshua out and held him against his hip, the three of them made their way up the steps to the aquarium "Are we gonna see fishys?" Lucy asked as they entered the building.

"Lots and lots of fishes Luce" Danny replied as they reached the front desk, he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and paid for the three of the to go in.

"I like fishys" Lucy smiled walking to the first fish tank. "Look at theses ones there really really big" she pointed to the fish through the glass.

"You wanna see Josh?" Danny asked kneeling down so Joshua could see the fishes "Can you see them little man?"

"Ish" Joshua said pointing to the fishes.

"That's right Josh" Danny smiled.

They stood up and made their way over to the next tank which had star fish and sea horses in. "I can be a starfish" Lucy said standing with her legs apart and her arms up to the side "See Daddy, I'm a star fish"

Danny laughed "You are"

Joshua who was back in Danny's arms, held his arms out just like Lucy had done.

"Joshy is trying to be a star fish too" Lucy giggled.

"You are both the cutest little starfishes I know" Danny replied.

Lucy looked into the tank "What are them?" she asked pointing at a sea-horse.

"That's a sea-horse Luce" Danny told her, kneeling down so Joshua could have a look.

"It doesn't look very much like a horse" Lucy said watching the sea-horse swim around "Where's its legs?"

"They don't need legs in the water"

"Oh, cos they swim?"

"Yeah that's right"

"Okay" Lucy replied standing up and walking along to the next tank "Look at these daddy there all flat"

Danny came over with Joshua "That's because they are called flat fish"

Lucy giggled "That's a funny name"

"Ack" Joshua giggled pointing behind Danny's shoulder.

"No Josh" Danny said pointing to the tank "Their flat fish"

"No Ack Ack" Joshua said again, still pointing behind Danny's shoulder.

Danny turned around and saw his best friend looking at the star fishes. Danny tapped Lucy on the shoulder and then putting his finger to his lips told her to be quiet. Together they sneaked over to where Flack was knelt. Lucy ran up to him, jumping on his back "Uncle Flackie" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Flack stood up hooking his arms under Lucy's knees so she wouldn't fall off "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to bring them down they were climbing the walls at home because of the stupid weather" Danny replied "Anyway, I could ask you the same thing"

"I like the aquarium, I used to come here a lot with Jess so I still like to visit now and then"

"We can leave you to walk round on your own if you like?" Danny suggested.

"No, no it's fine, I'd much prefer to walk around with my favourite niece and nephew than on my own"

"Uncle Flackie have you seen the flat fish?" Lucy asked.

"I have before, but not today. Shall we go and have a look?"

"Yes" Lucy replied.

Together the four of them made their way back to the flat fish, then after that they saw the sharks (Which Joshua loved), Some crabs, jelly fish, sting rays and eels. They were now headed towards the next tank.

"Look" Lucy exclaimed running over to it "It's Nemo, Daddy I found Nemo"

Danny laughed "You have"

Flack who now had Joshua in his arms held up his palm for the little boy "High five for Lucy finding Nemo"

Joshua made a fist with his hand and hit it against Flack's palm giggling.

"Joshster we need to sit down and have a proper chat about how to fist bump and high-five because you seem to be getting them muddled up" Flack laughed.

Joshua giggled and held his hand up "ive"

Flack gently placed his palm against Joshua's "You did it Joshster, you high-fived. You are such a clever boy"

"That was a proud moment for you, wasnt it?" Danny asked his best friend.

"Of course it was, your little man can now high-five"

"He's been high fiving for weeks" Danny replied.

"Really? And you never told me?" Flack asked sounding a little hurt.

"Daddy, Joshy has never high-fived before" Lucy piped up.

Danny blushed "Okay, so maybe he hasn't"

"You see that Joshster? Your Daddy was trying to lie to me" Flack told the one year old "I think Daddy is just jealous that I taught you something that he didn't"

"Dada" Joshua giggled reaching his arms out for Danny.

Danny took Joshua in his arms.

"Ove Dada" Joshua smiled resting his head on Danny's shoulder and letting out a little yawn.

"I think someone is getting sleepy" Danny said "Lucy we can't be too much longer as Joshua is gonna need his nap soon"

"Okay Daddy" Lucy replied walking over to the next tank "Look, Look, It's Dory"

"Ah so now you've found Nemo and Dory" Flack told her.

"I do, Daddy I'm gonna have to phone Uncle Louie tonight and tell him"

"Okay sweetie, I'm sure we can do that when we get home" Danny replied.

"Why does she have to tell your brother that she's seen Nemo and Dory?" Flack asked.

"Because when ever she's goes round to my Mums, Louie always ends up watching finding Nemo with her" Danny explained. "It's like their thing they do together"

"That makes sense now"

They walked along seeing a few more fish and soon they entered the gift shop. "Can I get something Daddy, please?" Lucy asked.

"One thing okay?" Danny replied "Go find something with Uncle Flack while I find something for Joshua"

"Okay Daddy" Lucy replied grabbing Flacks hand and pulling him over to the stuffed toys.

"What shall we get for you sleepy head?" Danny asked his son.

"Ark" Joshua replied sleepily.

"You want a shark? I'm sure we can find you one of them" Danny smiled walking over to where Flack and Lucy were by the stuffed toys Danny picked up a grey shark "This one?" he asked Joshua.

Joshua nodded and took the shark from Danny's hand and held it under his arm.

"What are you getting Luce?" Danny asked

"Nemo" She replied holding up a stuffed clown fish.

"Okay, well that was easier than I expected it to be, Let's go and pay for them"

"No wait" Lucy said "We forgot to get Mummy something"

"What do you want to get Mummy?" Danny asked.

Lucy wandered around the little gift shop, she stopped when she saw what she wanted and held it up "This"

"What is it?" Danny asked going over and taking the object from Lucy's hand. It was a snow globe with fishes inside and on the bottom it said 'New York Aquarium'

"She can keep it on her desk at work" Lucy told him.

"Okay" Danny replied "Right let's go and pay for all of this"

"Okay" Lucy carried her stuffed toy over and placed it on the counter next to the snow globe.

"It's the shark as well" Danny told the woman, pointing to the stuffed toy which was under a now sleeping Joshua's arm.

5 minutes later Danny and Lucy had said goodbye to Flack and were now in their car heading back home.


	57. Miss Lucy and Princess Joshy

**Here's another Moments. I've got a busy three days coming up so there might not be another Moments now until Sunday unless I get a spare hour to sit and do some writing, Hope you all understand :) Enjoy this chapter :)**

Lucy sat on a chair in her bedroom, she held a pen and a piece of paper in her hand "Right class, I'm Miss Lucy, It's time to take the register" she then began to call out names "Bear" she put a little tick by bears name "Joshy".

The one year old didn't reply, he was to busy chewing on the corner of the book that Lucy had sat in front of him.

"Joshy, your meant to answer" Lucy told him

"Hi" Joshua giggled.

"That'll do" Lucy placed a tick against Joshua's name "Bluey" she looked around and saw the blue bear, she placed a tick next to his name. "Right now that's done it's time for art" Lucy went over to her shelf and pulled her crayons down. She placed them on the floor in front of her chair and then placed a piece of paper in front of all her class.

"You can use my crayons Joshy, but remember that you gots to draw on the paper not my wall" she said as she grabbed the pot of crayons and placed them in front of him.

"Tay" he smiled grabbing a blue crayon from the pot.

Lucy made her way over to where she had placed bear "Do you want some help?" she grabbed a pink crayon from the pot and began to draw a pink bear on the paper "I'm helping you draw your Mummy" she told the stuffed animal.

"Eee-tee" Joshua said as he chucked the blue crayon on the carpet and took the green one from the pot.

"You drawing pretty pictures?" she asked her brother.

"ess Mama" he giggled

"Are you drawing a picture of your Mummy too?" she asked crawling over to see his picture "Wow Joshy, Mummy will like this picture"

Joshua grinned and began to scribble on the paper with the green crayon.

"Whos that?" Lucy asked

"Ooo-see"

"You're drawing me?"

"Ess, Ooo-see" Joshua replied.

"You'll have to draw you and Daddy too" She told him before making her way back over to Bear. "What's that?" she asked the stuffed animal. She placed her ear to his mouth and pretended to listen "You want me to draw you? I can do that" she leaned over and grabbed the brown crayon and began to draw her beloved bear.

After she had finished drawing bear she stood up "Right, art class is over. I need all your pictures" she walked around her room picking up the three pieces of paper.

"Me" Joshua said reaching for his paper as Lucy took it.

"No Joshy, Art class is over, you'll need to finish this later now. It's time for a story"

"No, me" he stood up and reached up for his paper.

"Joshy, sit back down" Lucy said taking the paper to her chair.

"Humph" Joshua sighed sitting back down.

Lucy sat on her chair and held up 'Goldilocks and the three bears' book. "Right, it's now time for a story. You all need to sit and listen okay?" she opened the book and began to read the story from memory.

"Ooh Ooo-ee" Joshua said pointing to the bears in the story.

"No Joshy, that's not Bluey, that's Mummy, Daddy and baby bear" Lucy told him.

Joshua looked around and saw Bluey on the floor, he leant over and grabbed him holding him up "Ooo-ee"

"Yeah that's Bluey" Lucy smiled. She carried on reading the story.

Joshua held Bluey tightly against him and listened to Lucy's story. "Gain" he grinned when it came to an end.

"No Joshy, not again. It's now time for a snack" she walked over to her table where Danny had placed Joshua's sippy cup and a cup of juice for her earlier. "Come sit at the table"

Joshua got up and toddled over to the table, sitting down on the chair, he grabbed his sippy cup and began to drink out of it thirstily.

"Was that good?" Lucy asked when he placed his cup back on the table.

"Ess" Joshua smiled.

"Right, now snacks over, it's time for some dress-up" Lucy said as she came round the table and took Joshua's hand leading him over to the dress-up box. She undid the box and pulled out her Snow White costume "I think you'll look pretty in this Joshy" she smiled kneeling down and putting it on him.

"Eee-tee" Joshua smiled.

"Yeah, you look really pretty Joshy" Lucy smiled as she grabbed her Cinderella dress and put it on. "We are now both pretty princesses" she went over to her CD player and turned it on 'Under the sea' started to play through the room. She walked back over to Joshua and took his hand again "Let's dance"

Joshua held both of Lucy's hands and began to wiggle his bottom "Ance" he giggled.

"Yeah Joshy, you're a good dancer"

"Let's twirl" Lucy let go of Joshua's hand and began to twirl around "Can you do it?"

Joshua slowly began to twirl around in circles, clapping his hands as he did so, but soon his feet got caught up In the long dress and he tumbled onto his bottom.

"Good boy Joshy, you did it" Lucy smiled proudly sitting down in front of him.

Joshua clapped his hands again "Yay Osh"

Lucy cocked her head to one side and looked at her brother "You're missing something" she said. Finally deciding what that was she got up and made her way to her cupboard, she rooted around till she found what she was looking for. Coming back over she placed the silver tiara on Joshua's head. "Perfect"

Joshua reached up and pulled the tiara off of his head.

"No, Joshy, you need to keep it on" Lucy took the tiara from his hand and placed it back on his head.

Danny and Lindsay were watching their two children from the door way "Linds please let me go in and just take that dress off of him" Danny whined.

"No Danny, leave them. They are playing so lovely together." Lindsay told him as she snapped another picture on the camera.

Danny sighed "But he's a boy, he shouldn't be in a princess dress"

Lindsay laughed "Come on, let's go back down stairs before they see us" she took his hand and led him back down the stairs.


	58. Auntie Stella Babysits and A Late Night

**So I found 5 minutes to write another chapter for you all :) Enjoy :)**

Stella curled up on the Messer's couch and put on a comedy show. She'd had a long day with the children, taken them to the park, they had popped to the shops and then spent the rest of the afternoon in their back garden. Danny and Lindsay were both dealing with a tough case at work and both had been asked to do overtime. Stella didn't mind, she enjoyed watching Lucy and Joshua.

She had placed them both upstairs at 8pm, Joshua into his cot and Lucy into her parents bed with a film, This was normally what Lucy did on a Saturday night. Danny had told Stella that he would move Lucy back to her own bed when he arrived home.

Stella hadn't heard a sound, apart from the film that was playing from upstairs for over an hour, so she assumed both children were asleep. She stood up to get a drink from the kitchen when she heard a noise at the top of the stairs, looking up she saw Lucy stood there with her stuffed bear tucked under her arm. "What are you still doing awake?"

"The film finished" Lucy replied.

"Okay, well let's get you settled into your own bed, yeah?" Stella made her way up the stairs and took Lucy's hand.

"Will you sit with me for a bit?" Lucy asked as they entered her room.

"I'm sure you don't need me to sit with you Luce"

"I do"

"Okay, I'll sit with you for five minutes"

"Okay" Lucy replied climbing into bed, Stella laid the quilt over her and tucked her in.

"Night night" Stella whispered.

"Night, I love you" Lucy said sleepily.

"I love you too" Stella sat on Lucy's bedroom floor and waited for the six-year-old to drop off to sleep.

Five minutes later Lucy was still awake, Stella didn't think she was helping but sitting there as Lucy kept trying to talk to her "Luce, I'm going to make myself a drink okay? You try to get to sleep"

"Will you be back?"

"I'll come up to check on you a bit later"

"Okay" Lucy sighed rolling over to face the wall.

Stella got up and made her way across the landing, she went into the nursery to check on Joshua who was fast asleep on his back with both arms above his head. She placed the blanket back over him which he had kicked off and then made her way down stairs.

Going into the kitchen she made herself a coffee and settled herself back onto the settee to watch her comedy show. She looked at her watch 9:30pm, she knew that it shouldn't be long till Danny and Lindsay arrived home now. She just hoped Lucy was asleep when they did get back.

After twenty minutes of watching her show, Stella decided it was probably best to go and check on Lucy again to make sure she had fallen asleep. Tiptoeing up the stairs she made her way to Lucy's bedroom and pushed the door open slightly. "Auntie Stella?" She heard Lucy's sleepy voice say.

"Luce, you should be asleep" she said making her way across the room.

"I want Daddy"

"Daddy's at work"

"Can you phone him?"

"I can try" Stella smiled as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked through her contacts till she found Danny's number, She pressed call, it rang and rang until the answer phone kicked in. "He's not answering"

"What about Mummy? Can you phone Mummy?"

Stella dialled Lindsay's number but again it went to answer phone "She's not answering either Lucy, they are working a really big case so probably aren't hearing there phones ringing"

"But I just want a cuddle from Daddy"

"I'll send Daddy up as soon as he gets home to give you a cuddle, how does that sound?"

"No, I want one now"

"Well you can't have a Daddy cuddle now but you can have an Auntie Stella one" Stella said as she climbed into the bed next to Lucy. "Try to sleep" she ran her fingers through the little girls blonde hair trying to sooth her to sleep.

Lucy lay there holding bear to her. She kept trying to sleep but it wasn't happening. "Auntie Stella, I really want Daddy"

"I know you do Luce, but he's busy at work. Go to sleep and he'll be home before you know it"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Stella smiled as she carried on running her fingers through Lucy's hair. She watched as Lucy's eyes closed and her breathing started to even out. Stella knew she couldn't leave the bed yet though, she had to make sure Lucy was fully asleep then she could move. Ten minutes later she decided to take the risk, slowly standing up she checked to make sure Lucy was still asleep, she was. She then tiptoed across the floor. It was then she heard a sleepy little voice "Where are you going?"

"To the toilet, I'll be back. You go back to sleep though" she replied.

"Okay" Lucy replied shifting around before closing her eyes again.

Stella made her way to the toilet. Afterwards she went and sat on the couch, deciding not to go back up to see Lucy in case the little girl had fallen asleep and she disturbed her when she went back into the room. If Lucy was awake, Stella was sure she would come and find her.

Half an hour later upstairs was silent. Stella sneaked back up and popped her head around Lucy's door. Lucy was finally asleep on her side with Bear tucked under her arm. "Sleep tight" Stella whispered into the room. She made her way along to the nursery and checked on Joshua who was still asleep. Feeling pleased that both children were finally asleep Stella headed back downstairs and curled back on up the couch, She flicked through the channels till she found a crime show that she occasionally liked to watch.

Ten minutes later Stella was still watching the show and drinking her second cup of coffee when she Joshua start to whine from his cot. She hoped he would just fall back to sleep but the whining continued. She sighed and made her way back up stairs to find Joshua sat up in his cot, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his fist "What's up with you little one?" she asked going over to the cot.

"Mama" Joshua replied

Here we go, Stella thought, Round two.


	59. Puzzles and Lady

**here is another moments, Enjoy :)**

Lucy was sat on the floor doing a jigsaw puzzle with Joshua attempting to help her. "Not there Joshy, it goes over here" she gently took his hand and showed him where the piece went.

"I hope you two are playing nicely?" Lindsay asked as she came in from the kitchen and sat on the couch

"We are Mummy" Lucy told her "We are doing the puzzle together"

"Which one?"

"The farm one that Uncle Adam got me"

"You like that one, don't you?"

"Yep, it's my favourite" Lucy smiled reaching for the next piece.

"Mama" Joshua grinned holding up a puzzle piece.

"Where does that go Josh?" Lindsay asked coming to join her children on the floor.

"Ere" Joshua placed the piece down in the middle of the puzzle.

"I don't think it goes there Josh" Lindsay smiled "Shall Mummy show you where it goes?"

"Ess" Joshua said handing the puzzle piece to Lindsay.

"Look, it goes here" Lindsay placed the piece where it went. "See, now the horse has a head"

"Yay" Joshua started clapping. "ore?"

"You want me to do more?" Lindsay asked

Joshua leant over and picked another piece up and handed it to Lindsay.

"I wonder where this bit goes Josh?" Lindsay asked looking around the pieces that were already done to see if she could find where the scarecrow's body went.

"Do you like doing puzzles, Mummy?" Lucy asked.

"I like doing puzzles with you two"

"Cos we are your favouritist people aren't we?"

"Yep, you two and Daddy are"

"Good, cos you are my favourtist Mummy"

"How many other Mummy's do you have Luce?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side and thought about Lindsay's question for a moment "I don't have any others"

"Well then I have to be your favourite don't I?" Lindsay laughed.

"Yes, but I mean if I got to choose who my Mummy was, I would choose you"

"Aww Lucy, that's a sweet thing to say" Lindsay smiled.

"It's true"

"Well I'm glad"

The door bell then rang

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"Well as I haven't answered it yet, I don't know" Lindsay told her as she scooped up Joshua and made her way to the door.

Lucy stood up and followed her "I hope it's Daddy"

"It won't be Daddy Luce, he would have used his key"

"Oh yeah"

Lindsay opened the door to find Flack stood there with his Dog, Lady "Hey" Lindsay smiled.

"Lady" Lucy squealed running out to greet the dog.

"Hey" Flack replied "I was just passing through the neighbour hood with Lady and wondered if Lucy would like to come and walk her with me?"

"Yes, Yes I do. Please Mummy, please can I got for a walk with Flack and Lady, please?" Lucy begged.

Lindsay laughed "Well I do have to get Joshua down for his nap in a minute, so yeah, if you want to take Lucy with you, you can"

"Yay" Lucy exclaimed "I'll just get my shoes on" she ran back into the house to find her shoes.

"And put that puzzle away" Lindsay called after her.

"Hey Joshster" Flack smiled at the one year old in Lindsay's arms. "Have we been practising that fist bump?" he put his hand in a fist and held it up to Joshua.

Joshua giggled and curled his little hand into a fist and hit it against Flack's.

"You did it" Flack smiled proudly.

"Yay Osh" Joshua clapped.

"Danny's been practising it with him" Lindsay told Flack. "he's getting very good at the high-five aswell"

"Ive" Joshua held his hand up.

Flack tapped his hand against his.

"I'm ready" Lucy said as she came back to the door now in her pink converse.

"Puzzle away?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep, I put it all away"

"Okay, well have fun with Uncle Flack and be good"

"She always is" Flack smiled.

"Maybe for you" Lindsay replied. "I'll see you two later"

"bye bye" Joshua waved.

Flack and Lucy said there goodbyes and began walking along the street, heading towards the park that was at the end of Lucy's street. "Can I hold the lead?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, but you need to keep a tight hold on it okay?" Flack replied untangling the lead that he had wrapped around his wrist.

"I will do" she said taking the lead from Flack.

Flack made sure she had a good grip on the lead. "She will pull, so you need to be careful"

"Okay" Lucy smiled as Lady pulled her along the street. "She's very strong"

"She is" Flack replied.

Lady stopped and starting sniffing around a lamp-post "What's she doing?" Lucy asked.

"Finding somewhere she can go potty"

Lucy giggled "That's funny"

Lady did her business at the lamp-post, Flack cleaned it up then together the three of them made their way into the park. "Let me take her off the lead" Flack knelt down and unhooked the lead from Lady's collar.

"So she can have a run?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, Lady likes to have a good run around the park"

"I do too"

"Why don't you run with her then?"

"Can I?" Lucy asked.

"Of course you can" Flack smiled. He sat and watched as Lucy took off after his dog. They spent a good hour in the park running around. Flack even got Lady's ball out of his pocket and let Lucy throw it for the dog who brought it back every time.

On the way home Lucy looked up at Flack "I've had fun, can I walk Lady with you again sometime?"

"Of course you can Luce" he replied.


	60. library Visit and Code Brown

**So here is the 60th moments, I still can't believe that I done that many! Thank you to everyone who is still reading and enjoying these Moments, it's because of you that they are still being wrote. :) Let me know what you think of this one :)**

Danny drove around the car park looking for a space to park his car, the library car park was always busy as it was also used for the park that was just down the road from it. Finally finding a space he pulled into it and turned the engine off.

"Can I have 5 books?" Lucy asked holding up her hand to show how many 5 was.

"Lucy, I thought we decided on 3" Lindsay said from the passenger seat.

"Oh okay" Lucy sighed.

Danny got out of the car and opened the back door to get Joshua out. Undoing the straps of the car seat he lifted Joshua up "Oh no"

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked as she helped Lucy out of the car.

"We've got a code brown situation going on over here"

"You know the rules, you find it, you clean it" Lindsay laughed as she held Lucy's hand and undid the boot with her other and pulled out the nappy back. "There you go" she said passing it to Danny.

"Okay, Let's get inside then so I can clean stinky bum up" Danny said placing the nappy back on his shoulder.

"Poo" Joshua giggled.

"Yes, you've done a stinky one" Danny told him.

"Yay Osh" Joshua clapped

Danny laughed "Who taught him to clap when he did a poo?"

"I'd take a bet on that being either Flack or Adam" Lindsay replied as they walked in to the library "I'll wait here with Luce while you sort Joshua out"

"Okay" Danny replied as he made his way to the baby changing room.

Lucy walked over to the little shelf that contained a few of the library's most popular books. She knelt down and ran her finger over the spines, stopping on one she pulled it out and held it up to show Lindsay "Mummy, can I have this one?"

Lindsay walked over and took the book off of Lucy, she blushed seeing what her daughter had chosen "I think you're a little young to be reading about Christian Grey" Lindsay told her, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked

"He is just a character in that book Luce, it's to grown up for you. When Daddy and Josh get back we will find the children's books"

"Okay" Lucy replied "Where are the children's books?"

"There upstairs, remember when we came last time? Joshua was in his stroller and we had to used the elevator?"

"Yes, like you have at your work"

"Yep, just like the ones we have at the lab" Lindsay smiled.

"Can we go in it today?"

"We haven't got Joshua's stroller today, so I'm sure we can walk up the stairs"

"But Joshy can't walk up the stairs, he's still to little"

"No he can't, but me or Daddy can carry him up"

"Can you carry me up?"

"You're a big girl Luce, I'm sure you can walk up a few stairs" Lindsay replied. She turned around when she heard Joshua shout "Mama"

"We are all clean and ready to go" Danny smiled as he approached his two girls with Joshua.

"Good, now let's find the children's section" Lindsay replied, she then whispered "before this one tries to borrow fifty shades again"

Danny laughed "Out of all these books, she picked up that one?"

"Well it was on the popular books stand"

"That's still hilarious" he grinned as they made their way up the stairs to the children's level.

"Right Luce, you need to choose three books okay?" Lindsay asked kneeling in front of Lucy.

"This many?" Lucy asked holding up three fingers.

"Yes, clever girl"

Lucy smiled proudly "Will you help me find some?"

"Of course" Lindsay smiled standing up.

Lucy took hold of her hand an pulled her towards the shelves of books.

"Let's find a book to read shall we Josh?" Danny asked the one-year old. He went over to the under 2's section and pulled out an animal picture book. He carried Joshua over to a chair and sat down, sitting Joshua on his lap. "Right, let's begin" Danny opened the first page to a picture of a duck. "What's that?"

Joshua pointed to the picture "Wack wack"

"it is a quack quack, or in other words a Duck, Josh" Danny smiled turning the page "What's this?" he asked pointing to a picture of a dog.

"Dee dee" Joshua giggled "dee dee"

Danny smiled "It does look a bit like Lady"

"Ack Ack" Joshua replied.

"Yeah, Lady is Uncle Flacks and Lady is a dog, so I'll say you got this picture right, you clever boy" Danny praised him. Turning the page, there was a picture of a cat.

"Tat" Joshua grinned

"It is a cat" Danny replied "Where's the cat's eyes Josh?"

Joshua pointed to the cat's nose

"No, that's his nose, where's his eyes?" Danny asked, he watched as Joshua stared at the page "Okay, let's try this differently, where's Joshua's eyes?"

"Ere" Joshua giggled covering his eyes with his hands.

"Clever boy" Danny smiled proudly.

"Boo" Joshua giggled pulling his hands away from his eyes.

"Ahh you scared me Josh" Danny laughed.

Back over at the books, Lucy had chosen two books, one about a horse and another about a duck who was a scientist "Like Daddy" Lucy had told Lindsay when she found it. "Can I have this one?" Lucy asked pulling down a book from the shelf.

"Luce, you've got that at home. Try to find a different one" Lindsay suggested.

"Okay" Lucy replied, she started to look through the books again. None of them were catching her eye.

"What about this one?" Lindsay asked holding up a book with a princess on the front.

"What's it about?" Lucy asked.

Lindsay looked at the back and how a quick scan of the blurb "It's about a little princess who is getting a new baby prince, a brother"

"Like I did with Joshy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, exactly how you did with Josh"

"I want that one" she smiled "Can I get it?"

"Sure" Lindsay smiled putting it under her arm with the other two books "Right let's go find Daddy and Josh"

"They're there" Lucy pointed to the chair where her Father and brother were sat.

"Did you find something for Josh?" Lindsay asked her husband as they approached him.

"Yes, we've found this very interesting picture book about animals that I think Joshua would love to take home" he held up the book to Lindsay, who took it.

"Right, now you've both got your books, let's go and check them out and maybe on the way home we can stop for ice-cream somewhere" Lindsay smiled.

Danny stood up carrying Joshua "And Mummy's paying"

Lindsay elbowed him gently in the side "Cheeky"


	61. I'm Broken and Magical

**I think this has become one of my favourite Moments, enjoy :)**

"You want a coffee, Danny?" Lindsay called to her husband from the kitchen.

"No, I'm all right thanks" Danny replied as he placed the plastic food from Lucy's toy kitchen back into the box.

Lindsay smiled as she carried her coffee back into the living room "I can't believe she tricked you into cleaning up after her"

"Ah, I don't mind" he replied putting the saucepan on the plastic stove "She is normally pretty good with tidying"

"Yeah, you're right" Lindsay said as she sat on the couch "There being very quiet up there, you think they are okay?"

"Of course they are" he smiled coming to join her on the couch "They play lovely together, I guess we got lucky in that respect"

"We did" She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad, can you imagine if they didn't get on?"

"I'm sure in 10 years time we won't need to imagine"

"Don't say stuff like that Danny, I'm sure those two will be best friends forever"

"So you and your brothers got on well when you were teenagers?"

"Well no but that's different"

"Different how?"

Lindsay shrugged "I don't know, it just is" she replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We shouldn't worry about the future, not until it gets here anyway"

"Yeah you're right" she replied.

Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs and two seconds later Joshua started to cry. "I guess the future is already here" Danny said jumping up.

Both of them ran upstairs and headed to Lucy's room where both children had been playing. Joshua was sat with his hands over ears, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lindsay went over and scooped him up and cuddled him closely to her, trying to sooth him.

Danny made his way over to Lucy who was sat on the floor, staring down at her clenched fist. "Luce, what's wrong?"

"I'm broken Daddy" she murmured still looking down.

"What do you mean your broken?" Danny asked confused.

"I mean I'm broken and you and Mummy aren't gonna want me anymore."

"Lucy, of course we still want you"

"No, you threw away that cup the other day cos it broked"

"That was just a cup, we would never throw you away Lucy, never, you're are little girl and we love you. Now why don't you tell me why your broken?"

Lucy unclenched her fist to reveal a small white tooth in the palm of her hand "It felled out when we were playing"

"Oh Lucy" Danny smiled. "You're teeth are supposed to fall out"

"They are?"

Danny pulled Lucy onto his lap "Yeah, when you're little, like you and Joshua, you grow a set of teeth known as your baby teeth or milk teeth and then as you get older those teeth fall out to make room for your adult teeth" he told her

"But I'm not an adult"

"I know you're not but it takes a few years for all your baby teeth to fall out and for your adult teeth to grow through so by the time you're an adult you'll have them all"

"Oh" Lucy replied looking down at the tooth in her hand "What do I do with this?"

Lindsay who had now settled Joshua came over "You put it under your pillow" she told her daughter.

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"Because when you're asleep the tooth fairy will come to collect it"

"What's a tooth fairy?"

"It's a magical fairy that collects little children's baby teeth. They take the baby teeth to their special fairy village and use the teeth as bricks to make their buildings"

Lucy's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yep and you know the best bit?" Danny asked.

"No, what?" Lucy asked

"The tooth fairies don't like to just take teeth, they think that's unfair. So do you know what they do?"

"What? What do they do Daddy?"

"They leave you money under your pillow to say thank you for giving them your tooth"

"They do?" Lucy asked excitedly "How much money?"

Danny looked over at Lindsay for an answer "I think it's normally about a dollar a tooth Luce" Lindsay told her.

"Wow so if I've got" Lucy placed her finger in her mouth and began to count how many baby teeth she had "There's to many to count" she sighed giving up. "But that means when they all fall out I'll have lots of dollars right?"

"It does" Lindsay smiled.

Lucy stood up "I best put this under my pillow now, before I forget" she told her parents as she made her way over to her bed. Lifting up her pillow she carefully placed her tooth underneath it. "There, now the tooth fairy will be able to find it tonight"

"Come on Luce, let's go and take a photo of your new gappy smile. We can then e-mail it to Grandma and Grandpa Monroe"

"Okay, and Pops and Nanny Messer?" she asked.

"Well we can print a picture off for them and maybe you and Daddy could take it over at the weekend?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yes, let's do that" Lucy smiled.

"Come on then, lets find the camera" Lindsay smiled standing up.

The next morning Lucy woke up, she stretched and then remembered about the tooth fairy paying her a visit. Sitting up she reached under her pillow, her fingers came across a piece of fabric. Pulling it out she looked at the little pink drawstring bag. Looking confused she opened it up and pulled out the contents, a dollar and a little piece of paper. Climbing out of bed she ran to her parents room "She came, she came" she squealed climbing up on to the bed.

"Hmm" Danny mumbled rubbing his eyes "Who came?"

"The tooth fairy, she left me this" Lucy smiled holding out the bag, letter and money. "Where's Mummy?"

Danny sat up "Mummy went to work"

"Oh yeah" Lucy smiled coming to sit next to Danny.

"Right, show me what the tooth fairy left you"

Lucy handed over the three items to Danny. "What does the letter say?"

"Let me see" he replied, "It says ' Dear Lucy, congratulations on loosing your first tooth. I've left you a little bag so you can place your teeth in this under your pillow next time you lose one. Keep brushing your teeth and I look forward to visiting you again soon. Love the Tooth Fairy'" Danny smiled at the note, it had been Lindsay's idea, it was something her Mum had done for her when she had lost her first tooth.

"Wow" Lucy grinned "How does she know my name?"

"Because the tooth fairy is magic" Danny told her. "You want me to look after your dollar for you?"

"Yes please" Lucy smiled "I want to save it so I can buy some new clothes for Bear when I get enough"

"That sounds a great idea Luce, I'm sure the tooth fairy will be very pleased to know you aren't wasting the money she gives you"

"Hi" Danny heard Joshua say over the baby monitor, he'd recently been saying 'hi' when he woke up as if he knew that his parents could hear him.

"Right, let's go and get little man up" Danny said swinging his legs out of the bed.

"Can I phone Mummy and let her know the tooth fairy came?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, after we've had breakfast though okay?"

"Okay" Lucy replied clutching the bag close to her "I'm gonna go put this in my bedroom"

"All right, see you down stairs" Danny told her as he headed for the nursery.


	62. Painting and A Bath Together

**Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

It was a hot summers day in New York so Danny had decided to take the children in the garden, strip them off, Joshua in just his diaper and Lucy in her pants and vest and let them play with the paints and a big sheet of paper he had laid out.

"Daddy this is so fun" Lucy giggled as Danny painted the bottom of her feet.

"I'm glad you think so" he replied putting the brush down and helping her to walk across the paper, leaving green foot prints as she went.

"Pash" Joshua giggled putting his hand in the tray of blue paint.

"That's not water, Josh" Danny laughed.

After getting to the other end of the paper Lucy decided it was now time for hand prints, so getting the brush out of the purple paint tray she painted her left hand.

Danny watched as Lucy put a purple hand print on the paper, getting an idea he picked Joshua up and carried him over to where Lucy was. Taking Joshua's blue hand he placed it next to Lucy's. "Let me just rip this bit off" he told Lucy as she went to climb on the paper.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's Mummy's birthday soon and this'll make a lovely present if I get it framed" he replied ripping the two hand prints off the sheet. "I just need to cut the edges so they're neater and take it to a framing shop"

"You should of done your hand too" Lucy told him.

"No, Mummy doesn't want to see my hand" he smiled as he helped Joshua to walk through the paint and then the paper.

An hour later and both children were covered head to foot in paint. "I think it's bath time" Danny said picking up Joshua. "Come on Luce"

"Can't I just wait here while you bath Joshy?"

"No, I'll bath you both together, it'll be quicker"

"Together? Mummy never baths us together"

"Well, Daddy's bathing you today so you can go in together" Danny replied as he picked Lucy up under his other arm.

Danny carried both children upstairs, standing them in the bathroom while he ran the bath. "Wait there, I'm just gonna grab your towels and pyjamas" he told them as he made his way to both bedrooms to get what he needed.

coming back he placed the towels and pyjamas on the toilet seat and turned the bath off. He first placed Lucy, who had stripped off, into the bath. After taking Joshua's paint covered diaper off, he placed him in aswell.

"Pash" Joshua giggled slapping his hands in the water.

"No, Joshy, you're gonna get me wet" Lucy pouted.

"Luce, you're in a bath" Danny laughed.

"I know" she replied.

"So, you're gonna get wet anyway"

"I just don't want to get any wetter"

"Luce, he's only having a bit of fun"

"Pash pash" Joshua giggled splashing the water again. "Ooo-see pash"

Lucy splashed the water "Like that?"

"Yay, pash" he giggled.

"You're such a water baby Josh" Danny smiled.

"ba bee" Joshua repeated.

"Yeah you, you're a water baby" Danny told him again.

"Yay" Joshua clapped.

"Daddy, can we get all this paint off, it's making me all itchy now" Lucy said as she scratched her back.

"Yeah, let me just grab the flannel" Danny looked around for Lucy's pink flannel but realised he had forgotten to pick it up "Let me just run and grab it" he said nipping out of the room.

"Okay" Lucy replied as she flicked some water at Joshua.

Joshua giggled and splashed some back. Suddenly he frowned and his face began to turn bright red.

"No Joshy, not in the bath!" Lucy exclaimed moving herself to the back of the bath, knowing exactly what her brother was doing.

"Poo" Joshua giggled after he finished.

"No Joshy, that's gross"

"What's wrong?" Danny asked coming back in with the pink flannel.

"Joshy just pooped in the bath" Lucy said standing up "get me out Daddy"

Danny helped Lucy out of the bath "You didn't touch it did you?"

"No, no I didn't" Lucy replied, disgusted at the thought.

"Good" Danny replied "Right, let me sort Joshua out, then I'll shower you in mine and Mummy's shower okay?"

Lucy nodded. "What do I do till then?"

Picking up her big pink fluffy towel Danny wrapped it around her "Just sit on the toilet seat and wait"

"Okay" She replied. She put Joshua's towel and the pyjamas on the floor and climbed up on to the toilet seat.

"Right Stinky" Danny said picking up Joshua. "Let's clean you up"

Thankfully Joshua wasn't as badly covered in paint as Lucy was and due to his splashing most of it had come off. Danny used one of the baby wipes to get the last few bits off, he cleaned Joshua's bottom, placed a new diaper on him then dressed him in his pyjamas. "Right" Danny said carrying Joshua to his room "One child down, now just a bath and the second child to go" he placed Joshua on the floor, spreading a few toys out in front of him "Stay here while I sort your sister out"

"Tay" Joshua smiled reaching for Bluey.

Danny made his way back to the bathroom "Luce, come on let's get you in the shower" he led Lucy to his and Lindsay's en suite and placed her in the shower.

"You know, Daddy" Lucy said as Danny washed the paint out of her hair "This would have been quicker if you'd done it Mummy's way"

Danny smiled "I'll have to remember that for next time"

"It's okay, I'll remind you if you forget."

"Thanks Luce" Danny smiled, taking her out of the shower he dried her off, let her put her pyjamas on and then took her to the nursery where Joshua was still playing "You two stay here, while I go clean the mess in the bath up"

"Poo" Joshua giggled.

"Yes Josh, that mess" Danny laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.


	63. 4th July and A Sad Goodbye

**So here is a belated 4th July chapter :) It might be my last Moments now until Monday/Tuesday as it's my birthday at the weekend and I have a few things planned, but as normal if I can squeeze some time in to write then I will :)**

The whole team was gathered in the Messer's back garden. They had been celebrating the 4th July together. Danny and Flack were dishing up the last of the barbecue, Adam was sat on the grass entertaining Lucy and Joshua, Mac, Sid and Hawkes were sorting out drinks for everyone and Stella and Lindsay sat chatting on a couple of sun loungers.

"There outfits are so cute" Stella smiled looking over at Lucy and Joshua. Lucy had on a pair of white leggings with a long red, white and blue stripped top. Joshua had on red trousers with a dark blue top with lots white stars over it.

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled "Thought I'd dress them appropriately"

"We'll you've done a good job" Stella replied.

"Stell" Lindsay started then looked down at her plate.

"Lindsay, don't get upset"

"Do you have to go?" Lindsay asked, referring to the fact that Stella had informed everyone a few weeks ago that she would be moving to New Orleans in the middle of July to run the crime lab over there.

Stella nodded "I'm afraid I do, Linds"

"It's not going to be the same around here without you"

"Well, I've heard Mac's hired another women, Jo I think her name is"

"She's not gonna be you though"

"Linds, we can still stay in touch, you know that. You and your gorgeous little family will always be welcome to visit me"

Lindsay nodded "We will, I promise"

"Good" Stella smiled.

"Auntie Stella" Lucy called as she came over to the two women "Can you come play with me?"

"I thought you were playing with Josh and Uncle Adam?" Stella asked

"I was, but they are being boring. I want to play with my dollies"

Stella looked at Lindsay "You mind?"

"No, go ahead" Lindsay smiled "I'm going to track down that husband of mine"

"Thanks" Stella smiled standing up and following Lucy over to her play house where her dolls were.

Lindsay wandered over to where Danny was stood at the barbecue with Flack, standing behind him, she placed her hands over his eye "Guess who?"

"Stella?" Danny smiled

"Like Stella would ever put up with you" Lindsay laughed as she came round to Danny's front "What are you two talking about?"

"We were discussing what's better hot dogs or burgers" Danny replied wrapping his arms tightly around his wife.

"Burgers, definitely" Lindsay smiled, resting her head on Danny's chest.

"See, told you" Danny smiled at Flack.

"She's gonna agree with you, she's your wife" Flack replied.

"I never told her which one I preferred"

"I'm sure you have some sort of secret way to communicate"

Lindsay giggled at the two of them arguing.

"Ack Ack" Joshua said toddling over holding Adam's hand.

"Ahh there he is, the Joshster" Flack grinned bending down to pick the one-year old up. "Hows my favourite little nephew?"

"ood" Joshua smiled reaching for Flack's nose.

"Hello to you as well Josh" Danny said resting his chin on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Hi Dada" Joshua smiled as he squeezed Flack's nose.

"I'm just gonna pop to the loo while you've got him" Adam said.

"Okay" Flack smiled, sounding funny as Joshua had hold of his nose.

"We are just going to sort the fire works out too Flack" Danny replied as he pulled Lindsay off to where the box of fireworks were located.

"Just me and you then Joshster" Flack smiled "What shall we do?"

"Up" Joshua pointed up to the sky.

"Up?" Flack asked confused "Oh you wanna fly like super baby?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned clapping his hands.

Flack lent Joshua forward over his arms and 'flew' him around the garden. The little boy squealed and giggled with delight until they eventually came to a stop by Mac, Hawkes and Sid.

"Hey Super baby" Mac smiled as Flack sat Joshua back against his hip.

"Hi" Joshua grinned giving Mac a wave.

"I still can't belive how grown up this little fella has got" Sid said watching Joshua make another grab for Flack's nose.

"I know" Hawkes replied "It only feels like yesterday that they told us they were expecting him and now look how big he is"

"How big they both are" Mac added "It doesn't seem that long ago that Lucy was a baby"

"Ooo-see" Joshua repeated after hearing his sister's name.

"Yeah, your big sister, Joshster" Flack smiled as he prized Joshua's hand off his nose.

"Where Ooo-see?" he asked, looking around the garden.

"There look, Joshster" Flack pointed to the play house where Lucy and Stella sat outside playing with the dolls.

"Ooo-see" Joshua called.

Lucy looked up and gave her brother a wave "Hey Joshy"

"Hey Josh, does your Uncle Mac get a cuddle?" Mac asked holding his arms out to Joshua.

"No Ack Ack" Joshua replied holding on to Flack tighter

"Oh Josh, you've made Uncle Mac sad" Flack told the toddler "You wanna give him a quick cuddle?"

"Tay" Joshua sighed, He let Mac take him from Flack's arms.

"Right, I'm just going to see how long this fireworks are going to be and then I'll be back, okay Josh?" Flack said.

"Tay" Joshua replied.

Flack walked over to where he had seen Danny and Lindsay head, not seeing them or the box of fireworks he walked around and headed down the little ally at the side of the house. Stopping when he finally saw Danny and Lindsay kissing against the wall. "Get a room" he called.

The couple pulled apart both looking embarrassed at being caught. "Sorry" Danny replied "Guess we just got a little carried away there"

"It's okay" Flack smiled, "I was just wondering when the fireworks were going to happen?"

"Now, I'm just gonna sort them out now" Danny replied, he turned to Lindsay "Do you want to get everyone gathered in the garden?"

"Yeah, you want me to send Hawkes or someone to come and help?"

"Yeah can do" Danny replied lifting the box of fireworks up.

"I would help" Flack told him "But I think a certain little Messer is going to get angry if I don't go back for cuddles"

Danny laughed "He has you wrapped around his little finger"

"What? Just like Lucy has you?"

"Yeah, but that's different. I'm her Daddy, I'm meant to be wrapped around her finger"

Flack just laughed and went back to find Joshua. "Ack ack" Joshua squealed seeing his favourite uncle reappear from the side of the house.

"Hey Joshster" Flack smiled taking him back from Mac "Miss me?"

"Ess" Joshua replied resting his head on Flack's chest.

"You two coming to watch the fireworks?" Lindsay asked approaching Stella and Lucy.

"Yes" Lucy replied excitedly "I love fireworks"

"Put your dolls back in the play house, then we can go over and join the others" Lindsay told her.

"Okay Mummy" Lucy replied picking up her dolls and placing them in the play house, Together the three girls went to join the guys on the other side of the garden.

Ten minutes later and the fireworks had started "Wow, There so pretty" Lucy exclaimed from where she now sat in Adam's arms.

"Don't you find them noisy Luce?" he asked

"No, I like the bangs and booms"

"Ah, of course you'd like the booms your Danny's daughter" he laughed.

Joshua on the other hand was hating the fire works "No, No" he cried holding his hands over his ears, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"Shh Joshster, it's okay" Flack replied rubbing his back soothingly. He made his way over to Lindsay "Want me to take him in?"

"It's okay Flack, I can do it" She smiled

"but then you'll miss out on the fireworks"

"Mummy, you need to stay and watch the fireworks" Lucy told her. "Daddy told me he got pretty ones just for you"

Lindsay sighed "We'll if you don't mind Flack, that'll be great"

"It's fine" Flack smiled, he then turned and took Joshua indoors.

"Mummy, they are so colourful" Lucy said as she leaned over to be taken by Lindsay.

Lindsay took her from Adam and held her close "They are Luce, what's your favourite colour?"

"The pink ones"

"I should have guessed, shouldn't I?" Lindsay smiled planting a kiss on Lucy's cheek.

Twenty minutes later, the fire works were over and everyone was now gathered in the Messer's kitchen. Joshua was now asleep against Flack and Lucy who was now in Danny's arms was trying to fight sleep.

Mac picked up his beer bottle "While everyone is here, I would just like to make a toast, as you all know Stella will be leaving us soon and starting a new adventure in New Orleans. I know me and Stella haven't seen eye to eye all the time, but during the years that we have worked alongside each other she has been my rock many times. We have solved a lot of crimes together and she's been there for me through the most difficult situations." he turned to face Stella "You are a wonderful woman, a fantastic CSI and an amazing friend, I wish you all the luck in the world for your new job. To Stella" he smiled raising his glass.

"To Stella" everyone repeated raising their glasses.

"Speech" Hawkes called out.

Stella blushed "Okay, okay, Where do I start?" She looked around at all the faces smiling at her. "You lot are the best team that I could ever hope to work for and you all hold a special place in my heart." She turned to Adam "You will always been the geeky lab tech with a big heart. You are clever Adam and you have what it takes to become a brilliant CSI, you've done your first bit of training, you need to keep going though and you'll get there."

Adam smiled "Thanks"

Stella turned to Flack "Oh Don, so many things I can say about you. I'm so pleased I got to meet you and become your friend because you're truly wonderful. You were so supportive and kind when I went through all that trouble with Frankie, I can never repay you for that. I just hope that I was there enough for you when Jess died"

Flack just nodded and held Joshua tighter to him.

She turned around to face Sid "Sid, you've always been there for me haven't you? I remember when I had the HIV scare and I had to give you mouth to mouth, I was so scared that I may have passed it on to you, I don't know how I could have ever lived with myself if I had, but thankfully I hadn't. You were so good through it all though and I can't thank you enough for that. You are a great man Sid, I know we all like to joke about the creepy place you go to sometimes but we honestly wouldn't have you any other way"

"Nor would we, with you" Sid smiled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hawkes" Stella smiled turning to face him "You started out as our M.E, you were good at it, I remember being amazed at how you could tell which stab wound someone received first just by looking at them. You soon came up to join as at the lab though, I believe that was the best decision you ever made. You've become a valued member of the team. I'm going to miss listening to your intellectual conversations. Keep doing what you're doing Hawkes, because you're good at it. You've defiantly found your calling"

Hawkes placed his hand on Stella's shoulder "Stay safe"

Stella turned around and made her way over to Danny who now had a sleeping Lucy resting on his shoulder "Danny, What can I say about you? I've enjoyed watching you grow and become the man you are today. You were a loose cannon when you started and I'm sure you would agree with me there. You didn't listen and you liked to do things your way, Right? But slowly things changed, I think that change started to happen when everything happened with Louie and then again when you flew out to Montana to support Lindsay in her trial, a few years before that you would never dreamed of flying half way across the country for a girl. Look at you now though, settled down, married with two adorable children. You did good Danny and I'm so so proud of you, Just promise me something?"

"Anything" Danny replied.

"You'll look after Lindsay and never ever let her go"

"I promise" Danny replied.

"Good" Stella smiled, she then turned to face Lindsay "You're my best friend Linds, It didn't start out like that, we had are little arguments in the beginning didn't we? But we were both going through a rough time and we got over that and now look at us? We've been through a lot together, You're wedding, that I'm still so glad I got to witness, the birth of your beautiful little girl. Let me tell you something, you remember during labour how you were worried you were going to suck as a Mum? How you thought Lucy would ending up telling you she hated you? Well Lindsay, none of that will happen, you are the perfect Mother to both your children. You both are" she said looking up at Danny "These two couldn't ask for better parents"

Lindsay smiled and wrapped her arms around Stella "I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too Kiddo, but I'm always at the end of the phone"

Lindsay nodded wiping her eyes, Danny wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his side as Stella made her way over to Mac.

"I've saved the hardest to last, there is so much I could say to you Mac. You are right we've had are ups and downs. I've disobeyed you before and gone behind your back but you've always forgiven me, just as I would always forgive you. I couldn't have asked for a better boss Mac, you've taught me a lot of things that I'm going to take with me to New Orleans and hopefully if they even make me half as good of a boss as you, then I'll be pleased. You are a wise man Mac and I'm going to miss you an awful lot."

"I'm going to miss you, but you need to take this opportunity Stella" Mac smiled pulling her in for a hug.

She turned to face everyone "I'm going to miss you all. I love each and every one of you"

Everyone came over to give Stella a hug or a kiss on the cheek.

**Right, please don't kill me for sending Stella away, I just feel I can do more with the story if I have Jo/Ellie in it and Stella can still come back for visits and the Messer's can visit her :)**


	64. A Stroll in the Park and Together?

**So I managed to find a bit of time to write this one last night but it'll probably be the last one now till Monday/Tuesday so enjoy :)**

Danny and Flack walked through central park with Joshua asleep in his stroller. "Hows Luce?" Flack asked.

"She's okay in herself, the spots are really itching her though" Danny replied.

"I bet, I remember having the chicken pox as a kid"

"You should have seen her when the doctor said it was chicken pox, she turned around and said 'I don't even have a chicken'"

Flack laughed "So, what's the chances of little man catching it?"

"Doctors said it's quite high considering they share a house. but me and Linds don't mind. It's better for them both to have it together. She was actually talking to are new neighbours, they want to bring Molly their 2-year-old round in hopes that she'll catch it"

"A chicken pox party, I remember me and Sam having one of them, we caught it together so our Mum had both lots of friends round" Flack laughed

"Yeah I'm pretty sure me and Louie had it together as well"

Joshua stirred in his stroller, rubbing his eyes, he slowly opened them. "Hi" he smiled up at Flack.

"Hey Joshster" Flack replied giving the one-year old a wave.

Danny and Flack walked over to a near by bench and sat down "Hey Josh" Danny smiled.

"Hi Dada" Joshua replied attempting to sit up.

Danny adjusted the stroller so Joshua was now in the up position. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Ess" Joshua smiled.

"Good" Danny replied, undoing Joshua's straps and getting him out.

"Where Ooo-see?" Joshua asked looking round for his big sister.

"Lucy is sick remember? She's at home having a sleep with Mummy" Danny told him

"Aww Ooo-see"

"Yeah, poor Lucy" Danny said "She'll get better though"

"Ack ack" Joshua grinned reaching out for his favourite uncle. Danny passed the toddler over to Flack.

"You don't mind do you?" Flack asked awkwardly, holding Joshua on his lap.

"Mind what?" Danny asked

"Me playing with Joshua and Lucy?"

"Why would I mind Flack? You're their Uncle"

"I know that, I just sometimes wonder that you might think Joshua is a little to close to me, I don't want to make you jealous or anything"

"Flack, don't be stupid. I know Joshua loves you but I also know he loves me too"

Flack nodded "I guess I like the closeness between me and Josh. I always wanted kids, did you know that?"

Danny shook his head. "So why don't you?"

"I can't now, not since Jess died, She was the only woman I wanted children with. She was my whole world Danny, I don't think I'll ever feel the same about another woman again"

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Lindsay"

Flack nodded "So I like being around your two, makes me see what it would be like to have children"

"Flack, you know you are always welcome to see the children"

"Thanks Danny" Flack replied.

An old man came over to sit on the bench opposite the men. He smiled at Joshua who was sat on Flack's lap. "Don't you look like you're Daddy, I bet you've got your Mummy's personality though"

Danny smiled "He actually takes after both of us, Don't you Josh?"

"Mama" Joshua smiled repeating what the old man had said, he looked up at Flack and grabbed his nose.

"I'm sure he does" the old man smiled "You must be very proud"

"Oh we are" Danny replied.

Joshua noticed a dog go by "Woof woof" he grinned pointing to it.

"Shall we go find some more Doggies?" Flack asked the toddler.

"Ess" Joshua smiled clapping his hands.

Standing up Flack placed Joshua on the floor "Gonna walk?"

Joshua didn't reply but just began walking across the grass with Flack holding his hand, Danny said goodbye to the old man and followed behind with the stroller.

"Where did he go?" Flack asked.

"Dere" Joshua pointed to the Labrador that was now stood with his owner. "Woof woof" he called.

Flack smiled and picked Joshua up "Shall we see if we can say hi?"

"Hi" Joshua grinned.

"Not to Flack Josh, to the Dog" Danny laughed. "Let's go and see"

They approached the man with the dog and asked if Joshua could greet him, which the man was more than happy to allow Joshua to do.

"Ahh" Joshua smiled as he stood on the floor patting the dog's back "woof woof"

"He's called Jake" the owner smiled.

"Isn't that lovely to see" A woman from a bench behind where they were with the dog said.

"What?" her friend asked.

"Two men out together so openly with a child"

"Oh yes, it's lovely, I guess it's the new craze these days"

Flack looked over his shoulder and smiled at the pair of women.

"Sorry, we hope you don't mind, we were just saying it's so lovely to see you two with him"

"It's fine" Flack smiled.

Danny nudged Flack in the side "What?" Flack asked turning to his friend.

"They think we are together" Danny whispered.

"We are together" Flack replied, picking Joshua back up and settling him on his hip.

"No" Danny said as they began to walk back along the path "Together as in together together"

"Like as in married to each other?" Flack asked horrified.

Danny nodded.

"Oh" Flack replied, he then laughed.

"What?" Danny asked

"I just think it's kinda funny that they just assumed we were together"

"I bet that old man did too, now I think about it"

"How embarrassing" Flack blushed "I can't believe we didn't realise"

"Dada" Joshua smiled

"I wonder which 'Dada' he wants?" Flack asked jokingly

"Me obviously" Danny replied taking Joshua from Flack's arms "You've only got one Daddy, don't you Josh?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned.

"And who's your Daddy?" Danny asked.

"Ack ack" Joshua giggled, clapping his hands together.

Danny's face was a picture as Flack howled with laughter.


	65. A Walk to the Lab and Meeting Jo

**So after a very busy and tiring, but absolutely fantastic birthday weekend, I'm back with a new chapter :) I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Daddy, it's so hot" Lucy whined looking up at Danny from under her sun hat.

"I know baby, but we need to pick Mummy up from work. It'll be cooler at the lab I promise" Danny told her.

"Why didn't we just go in the car?"

"It would have been hotter in the car Luce"

"duce" Joshua called from the stroller.

"Okay Josh" Danny knelt down and pulled Joshua's beaker from the bottom of the stroller "Want your drink Lucy?"

"Yes please, Daddy"

Pulling out the pink flask Danny stood up and handed both children there drink.

Lucy took a sip from her bottle "Daddy, will Auntie Stella be at the lab?"

"No Luce, you know she's moved to New Orleans"

"Oh yeah"

"Her replacement will be there though. You've not met her yet but she's lovely, her name's Jo Danville"

"Jo Handful?"

Danny laughed "No, Danville, She has a daughter a bit older than you"

"How old?"

"Erm... I think Ellie is 12 or 13"

"That's a lot older than me Daddy, I'm only 6"

"I know you are Luce, But I'm sure you and Ellie will still get on"

"Will Ellie be at the lab too?"

"No, She'll probably be with her friends or her brother Tyler"

"Is he little like Joshy?"

"No, Tyler is big. He's 19 I think"

"Dada" Joshua said as he held up his empty beaker.

Danny took it from him "Well done Josh" he placed the empty beaker into the nappy back that was hanging of the handles of the stroller.

"Mama" Joshua replied.

"Yeah, that's who we are going to see, Joshy" Lucy told him as she bent down and placed her flask back under the stroller.

"Yay" Joshua clapped excitedly.

"How long till we are there, Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"It's just round the corner, Luce" Danny replied.

"Where Ooo-ee?" Joshua asked.

"He's here, Josh" Danny replied pulling the blue bear from the nappy bag and passing it to his son.

Joshua took Bluey and hugged him tightly "Ove Ooo-ee"

Ten minutes later Danny and the children exited the elevator at the 35th floor of the lab. "Mama" Joshua called out.

Jo came out of Mac's office with a stack full of folders in her arms, she spotted Danny and the children "Hello Danny" she smiled walking over.

"Hey Jo" he smiled.

"Why, are these your children?" She asked kneeling down, placing the folders on the floor next to her she turned to Lucy "You must be Joshua and this" she pointed to Joshua "Must be Lucy?"

Lucy giggled "No, I'm Lucy and that's Joshy"

"Oh dear, Silly me" Jo laughed.

"You can tell I'm Lucy cos I'm a girl" Lucy replied "Look I even got a dress on" she gave Jo a twirl showing off her yellow summer dress.

"I'll remember that. Lucy, is the one in the pretty dress" Jo smiled, she picked up her folders and stood back up.

"Have you seen Lindsay?" Danny asked her.

"She popped down to see Sid about five minutes ago"

"Can we go see Uncle Sid?" Lucy asked.

"No, you know your not allowed down there Luce, it's not a place for children. Let's go and wait in Mummy's office for her" Danny replied.

"That's just where I'm off to as well" Jo smiled.

"You work in Mummy's office?" Lucy asked as they began to make their way down the corridor.

"Yeah" Jo replied

They entered the office and Lucy's jaw dropped open at the sight of Jo's desk "Has your Mummy not told you to tidy this?"

"I'm a little to old for my Mama to tell me to tidy up" Jo laughed "But maybe I need her to come and tell me"

Lucy nodded "I think you do"

"Lucy, don't be so rude" Danny replied as he sat on his chair and unstrapped Joshua from the stroller, lifting him up, he sat him on his lap.

"It's okay" Jo smiled. "She's right, it does need a good tidy"

Lucy went round to Lindsay desk and climbed up onto her chair "I can help you, Mummy and Daddy said I'm a good tidyer, didn't you, Daddy?"

"Yeah, you are very good at tidying Luce" Danny told her.

"I'm sure they tell you that if you make the mess you need to tidy it by yourself" Jo asked.

Lucy nodded "Yeah they do but I help tidy Joshy's mess cos he is too little to tidy properly"

"But that's because you are a good big sister" Jo smiled.

"And a good tidyer" Lucy reminded her.

"Yes" Jo smiled as she began to put the paper that was on her desk into piles.

"Nom nom" Joshua said as he chewed on a ruler that was Danny's desk.

"Hungry Josh?" Danny laughed.

"Ess" Joshua replied dropping the pencil and looking up at Danny.

Danny held Joshua on his lap with one arm and began to look through the nappy bag with the other, he pulled out a pot of cut up apple "Here you go" he took the lid off and placed a few slices of the apple on the desk for Joshua. "Want something to eat?" he asked Lucy.

"Yes please" Lucy replied.

Danny pulled a whole apple out of the nappy bag "There you go" he passed the apple across the desk to Lucy.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled taking the apple. Sitting back, she crossed her legs on the chair and began to eat her apple.

"You're children are adorable, Danny" Jo smiled as she checked the post it notes around her computer screen, taking off the ones she didn't need any more.

"Thank you" Danny smiled.

Swallowing her mouthful, Lucy looked at Jo "What do we call you?"

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Well, We have Uncle Flack and Uncle Adam and Auntie Stella and Unc..."

"This could do on a long time" Danny laughed interrupting Lucy "I think she means, does she call you Jo or Auntie Jo, is that right Luce?"

Lucy nodded taking another bite of her apple.

"Well, what would you like to call me?" Jo asked.

Lucy shrugged "I don't know, maybe you should be Auntie Jo like everyone else"

"Well if that's what you want to call me and if it's okay with Mummy and Daddy, then I'd love to be Auntie Jo" Jo smiled.

"Is it okay, Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Of course it is" Danny smiled. He then turned to Jo "I guess that now makes you a proper member of our little crime lab family"

Jo smiled "I guess it does"


	66. Molly and Moo

**Here is another Moments, I thought it would be nice for Joshua to have friend, so I've included two-year old Molly in the chapter (she was mentioned briefly a few chapters back) anyway, enjoy :)**

Lindsay and her neighbour Jayne were sat on Lindsay's couch drinking coffee while Joshua and Molly played on the floor.

"They seem to be getting on well" Jayne smiled.

"They do, it's so nice for Joshua to have a little friend"

"Oh the same for Molly, she had a few in Florida but since moving here, we haven't had a chance for her to make any friends yet"

Lindsay smiled watching the two children, they were sat next to each other playing with separate toys. Joshua had Bluey and a toy car while Molly was playing with Lucy's plastic kitchen food.

"Me play?" Molly asked putting her hand on Bluey.

Joshua looked at her, then at Bluey, then back at Molly "Tay" he replied.

Molly took hold of Bluey and cuddled him tightly "Awww"

"Look at that" Lindsay smiled "He's actually letting her play with Bluey"

"Does he not normally share Bluey?" Jayne asked.

"Well he let's Lucy play with it occasionally, but normally he is very protective over that bear"

"How sweet that he is letting Molly play with it"

Molly looked round when she heard her mother say her name "Mine" she smiled holding out the bear.

"No Molz, your bear is at home remember?"

"Moo?"

"You want Moo?" Janye asked "Shall I nip back home and get him?"

"Pease Mama" Molly smiled

"Am I okay to leave her here, just while I grab her stuffed cow?" Jayne asked Lindsay.

"Of course" Lindsay smiled.

"Thank you" Jayne placed her coffee on the table "I'll be two minutes"

Lindsay came and sat on the floor next to the two children "What are we playing?"

"Mama" Joshua smiled crawling up on to Lindsay's lap, he rested his head on her chest "Ove Mama"

"Mummy loves you too, Josh" she smiled kissing the top of his head.

Molly picked up the car that Joshua had been playing with and held it out to him "Play?"

"I think Molly wants you to play, Josh"

Joshua took the car from Molly and rolled it along Lindsay's arm "room room"

"Where's the car going, Josh?" Lindsay asked.

"Ere" he stopped the car on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Play ere" Molly called from the car mat that was laid on the floor.

"Come on Josh, let's sit you with Molly" Lindsay carried Joshua over, placing him next to Molly on the car mat "Shall we find you a car, Molly?"

"Pease" Molly smiled.

Lindsay walked over to the toy box, rummaging through she found a pink Barbie car that belonged to Lucy "What about this one, Molly?"

"Oooh" Molly exclaimed reaching up for the car.

Lindsay passed her it "Now you can play together"

"fank ooo" Molly replied as she pushed the car around the mat "Osh, play?"

"Tay" Joshua began to push his car around the mat too.

Lindsay looked up when she heard the door go "You two stay there, I'll be back in a second" She made her way to the door, expecting it to be Jayne. She was surprised to see Flack and Lucy stood there. "Hey" she smiled "I thought Danny was picking her up from Bella's later?

"He was meant too, but Bella was sick so her Mum called Danny to come and collect Luce, but he was in the middle of a scene so he asked me to collect her" Flack replied as he helped Lucy to take her converse off.

"Uncle Flackie, got me ice-cream" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, that was meant to be a secret" Flack laughed.

"Oh yeah" Lucy replied "Just forget I told you that, Mummy"

"Told me what?" Lindsay asked.

Lucy smiled and made her way into the living room "Who's Joshy's friend?"

"That's Molly from next door" Lindsay replied as she and Flack followed Lucy, both sitting on the couch while Lucy sat on the floor with Joshua and Molly.

"She looks like Boo from Monsters inc" Lucy replied. "She's even got the right colour hair and it's in bunchies"

Flack laughed "Lucy has a point, she does look a little like Boo"

"Her Mum, Jayne, was telling me that's what they used to call her in her old nursery back in Florida"

"Ack ack" Joshua squealed realising his favourite Uncle was in the room.

"Joshster" Flack grinned coming to join the one-year old on the floor "Who's your lady friend?"

"Flack, don't ask my son that" Lindsay exclaimed. "I know he is Danny's son, but I don't want him being a ladies man yet"

Flack laughed "I'm sorry, you can't stop the inevitable though, Linds"

"Mama?" Molly asked, her big brown eyes looking sad.

"Mummy will be back soon" Lindsay came over and scooped Molly up "Shall we see if we can find her?"

"Kay" Molly replied clinging hold of Lindsay.

"Mama" Joshua called from the floor "Me, Mama, me"

"Josh, you stay here with Uncle Flack and Lucy, I'm just going to find Molly's Mummy"

Joshua sighed "Tay" he crawled over and sat on Flack's lap.

Lindsay carried Molly to the front door, opening it she saw Jayne stood on the other side just about to knock "Mama" Molly reached over for her Mother.

"Hey Sweetie-pie, were you missing me?" Jayne asked holding Molly on her hip.

Molly nodded "Moo?"

"Here he is" Jayne passed Molly a stuffed cow.

"Yay Moo" Molly dropped Bluey on the floor and clutched Moo close to her.

Lindsay picked up Bluey from where Molly dropped him. "Are you two coming back in?"

"Mummy, I'm hungry" Lucy complained as she came to the door.

"Lucy, Uncle Flack just told me you had ice-cream, you can't be hungry"

"But I am" Lucy whined.

"Go and ask Uncle Flack if he can get you some fruit then"

"Okay" Lucy replied skipping back off to the living room.

"It seems you've got a house full" Jayne said.

"Oh no, it's only Flack and he practically lives he. I'm thinking of turning the shed in the garden into his own bedroom" Lindsay laughed.

"Well if it's okay then I'm sure Molly would like to play with Josh for another half an hour, wouldn't you Molz?"

"Yes pease" Molly smiled cuddling Moo.

"That's fine" Lindsay replied "I'm sure Josh would like that too"

The three of them made their way back to the living room "Olly" Josh smiled from where he now sat at Lucy's little table eating some chopped up cucumber with Lucy.

"Osh" Molly smiled wiggling out of Jaynes arms. She toddled over to Joshua and wrapped her arms around him. "Some pease?"

"Tay" Joshua smiled, he watched as Molly took a piece of his cucumber and ate it.

"Yum" she grinned taking another bit.

"You can sit here if you want, Molly" Lucy smiled as she stood up taking her empty bowl into the kitchen where Flack was making himself a coffee.

Molly made her way round the table and sat on Lucy's vacated seat. Joshua pushed his bowl of cucumber bits into the middle of the table so Molly could reach.

"Oh look at them, How sweet" Jayne smiled.

"I think I'm going to have to grab my camera" Lindsay replied standing up and grabbing her camera from the shelf on the wall.

"You're going to have to print a copy off for me" Jayne told her.

"Of course I will" Lindsay smiled snapping a picture of the two toddlers at the table.


	67. Happy Birthday and Surprise!

**Enjoy :)**

"Danny, what are we doing here? I thought we were going out for a meal?" Lindsay asked as they walked up the steps to the local church hall.

"We are, I just need to stop in here a second though" he replied taking her hand.

"Why?"

"I just do, what's with all the questions?" he laughed as they entered the hall "I just need to pop to the room down here"

"Okay" Lindsay sighed.

They made their way to the room Danny had pointed too "Ladies first" he smiled gesturing to the door.

Lindsay smiled and pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as they both entered the room.

Lindsay's jaw dropped open "Is this all for me?"

"Yeah, it's your birthday isn't it?" Danny smiled planting a soft kiss to her lips.

Lindsay kissed him back "Thank you" she whispered as they pulled apart. She looked round when she heard the squeal of 'Mummy' "Hey Luce" she smiled kneeling down and opening her arms up for Lucy to run into to.

"Mummy, you like your 'prise?" Lucy asked wrapping her arms around Lindsay's neck.

"I love it" Lindsay smiled as she picked Lucy up. "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Trying to steal Uncle Flackie's nose"

"I should have guessed" Lindsay smiled "You're hair is pretty Luce, who did it?"

Lucy ran her hand down one of her french plaits "Ellie did it for me"

"That was kind of her" Lindsay smiled "Right, I need to start greeting people, fancy coming with me?"

Lucy nodded "Let's go see Uncle Flackie first"

"Okay" Lindsay replied "Then I'll get to give my little man a cuddle too"

"If you can get him away from Flack" Danny laughed as he passed Lindsay the glass of champagne he had just got for her.

Lindsay placed Lucy on the floor and took the glass from Danny, she took a sip and smiled as she looked around the room "I can't belive all these people are here for me"

"It's because you are a very loved person Linds" Danny smiled planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Is Stella here?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

Danny shook his head "I asked her, but she said she couldn't really take time off from work already"

"I understand"

"She's sent you a little something though. I asked your parents as well, but your Dad has a hospital appointment Monday, but they said they are going to fly down on Tuesday"

"They are?" Lindsay asked excitedly

Danny nodded "Yep, they will land at about 5pm Tuesday afternoon, I helped them to book their flights"

Lindsay placed her glass on the table and hugged Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck "Thank you"

"Come on, Mummy" Lucy said pulling on the back of Lindsay's dress "We got to see Uncle Flackie"

"Okay, okay Luce" Lindsay said letting go of Danny and picking her wine glass back up. "I'll show you" she gave Danny a small kiss on the lips "How thankful I am later"

Danny grinned "I look forward to it"

Lucy grabbled Lindsay's hand and pulled her over to Flack and Joshua.

"Hey birthday girl" Flack smiled.

"Hey Flack, I see you've been left with the nose pinching monster again" Lindsay smiled as she picked Joshua up.

"Ahh, he's alright. It's like are little game now, isn't it, Joshster?"

"Ess" Joshua giggled. "ose" he reached out for Flack's nose.

"No you don't" Lindsay laughed moving Joshua to her other hip. "I want a birthday kiss from my little man before you go back to attacking your Uncle Flack"

Joshua sighed and planted a sloppy kiss on Lindsay's cheek.

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled as she passed Joshua back over to Flack. She turned around "Luce?"

"Over there" Flack pointed to the dance floor where Danny was twirling a giggling Lucy around, her Lilac dress spraying out around her.

"So much for helping me greet people" Lindsay laughed.

"Olly, Olly" Joshua grinned pointing.

"Hey" Jayne smiled as she approached Lindsay.

"Hey" Lindsay smiled giving Jayne a hug "I'm glad you could make it"

"We wouldn't have missed it, would we Molz?"

"Osh" Molly smiled reaching out for Joshua.

Lindsay giggled "Looks like you've been replaced as his favourite person, Flack"

"I can't compete with someone as cute as Molly" Flack smiled placing Joshua on the floor. Joshua toddled slowly over to Jayne an pulled on her skirt.

"Okay, Josh, here she is" She smiled placing Molly on the floor.

"Yay, Olly" Joshua clapped.

"There you are." Lindsay turned around to see Jo behind her.

"Hey"

"Happy birthday" Jo replied leaning in to give Lindsay a hug "This is such a great party"

"It is, Danny did good" Lindsay smiled proudly

"And me, I did good too" Flack interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you helped as well, Flack"

"It's okay, Linds. I knew Messer would take all the credit for this"

"Thank you Flack" Lindsay smiled, she then turned back to Jo "Where's Ellie? She did a good job with Lucy's hair"

"She's over there dancing with Lucy and Danny " Jo smiled pointing to the three of them on the dance floor. "She loves your Lucy"

"Lucy loves Ellie too" Lindsay smiled "We'll have to have her back over for dinner again some time next week"

"She'll love that" Jo smiled.

"I'll check mine and Danny's schedule and I'll let you know when the best day is"

"Okay" Jo smiled. The DJ started to play 'Summer of 69' "Ooh I love this song"

"Well since I've been made redundant in babysitting, you fancy a dance?" Flack asked Jo.

"I'd love a dance, Don" Jo replied following Flack on to the dance floor.

"Are you okay watching Josh, while I go say hi to my boss?" Lindsay asked Jayne.

"Of course I am" Jayne smiled.

Lindsay made her way over to the table where Mac was sat with Christine "Hey you two"

"Hello Lindsay" Mac smiled standing up to give Lindsay a hug. "Having a nice birthday?"

"The best" Lindsay replied. "Are you two having a good time?"

"Yes, a lovely time" Christine smiled.

"I'm glad" Lindsay replied. "I still can't believe Danny managed to organise all of this without me knowing"

"He had help" Mac told her.

"I know Flack helped him, did you help as well?"

Mac nodded "Only a little though"

"Well thank you" Lindsay smiled.

"There she is, the birthday girl" Hawkes smiled coming up to Lindsay with Camille.

"Hey, how are you two? Look at you, Camille you're getting big now" Lindsay said referring to Camille's baby bump.

"Only 3 months to go" Camille replied rubbing her bump "I can't wait to get them both out"

"Enjoy the quiet while you can because once there out you won't get any for the next 18 years" Lindsay laughed. "And it's going to be worse for you with two"

"I just can't wait to hold them both in my arms" Camille smiled "The sleepless nights and the lack peace and quiet won't bother me"

Lucy ran over to Lindsay who picked her up "Hey baby" she then turned back to Camille "You two are going to make great parents"

"But my Mummy and Daddy will still be the bestest" Lucy added.

Hawkes laughed "Of course they'll still be the best to you, Luce"

"Where is Daddy, Lucy?" Lindsay asked.

"He's gone to get Joshy" Lucy replied resting her head on Lindsay's shoulder. "He wants to have a photo of all of us"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled "Shall we go and find them?"

"Yes" Lucy smiled.

"I'll be back over to see you four in a bit, just going to get this picture done" Lindsay told the others, then she carried Lucy over to where Danny and Joshua were. "You wanted a picture?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to get one of the four of us on your birthday" Danny told her from where he was knelt on the floor "Come on Josh, one picture then you can come back to play with Molly"

"No" Joshua pouted.

Danny picked Joshua up and rested him on his hip "All I want is one picture, Josh"

"Humph" Joshua grumbled.

"A picture that you better smile in, little man" He tickled Joshua's side causing the one-year old to giggle.

"There's your smile" Danny planted a kiss on Joshua's cheek.

"Who's taking the photo?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"That would be me" Sid replied holding up the camera. "Why don't the four of you stand under the happy birthday banner?"

"Good idea, Sid" Lindsay smiled. They all made their way over to the banner, Lindsay and Danny kept both children in their arms and the four of them smiled at Sid.

Sid snapped a few picture "Such a beautiful family"

"Thank you" Lindsay blushed. She took the camera from Sid and looked through the photos "Oh, these are lovely"

Danny looked over her shoulder at the camera "That's defiantly one for the wall"

"Hey Luce" Flack called to her from where he stood on the dance floor "Want a dance?"

"Yes" Lucy grinned, wiggling out of Lindsay's arms she ran over to her Uncle Flack.

Lindsay turned around to face Danny "I can't believe you did all this for me"

"It's nothing" Danny said casually

"Well it means everything to me"

Danny smiled "Happy birthday, Montana" he leant down and gave her a soft kiss.


	68. A New Family Member and Favourite Toy

**another chapter for you all, enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

"You know Luce is going to have some sort of heart attack when we go in, don't you?" Danny said to Lindsay as he pulled into their driveway.

"Oh, but she'll be so excited, I can't wait to see her adorable little face and Joshua's" she replied excitedly as she stroked the brown Labrador that sat on her lap. "this is your new home" she said holding the puppy up and pointing out of the front window of the car "Do you like it? There are two little people in side who are going to be so excited to meet you"

Once they were out of the car Lindsay carried the puppy to the house while Danny carried the bags containing all the essentials they would need. "Hey Flack, we're home" Danny called through as he opened the door.

"We're in the kitchen" Flack called back.

"Daddy, Daddy" Lucy ran to the hallway with her hands covered in cake mix "We're making cakes"

"Not in the hallway you're not, back into the kitchen with..."

"Is that a doggy?" Lucy squealed. "Is he ours?"

"Luce, kitchen, now" Danny repeated "Wash your hands and then you can meet her"

"It's a girl? She's so cute" Lucy grinned.

"Lucy, kitchen, I'm not going to tell you again"

"Okay Daddy" Lucy ran back into the kitchen to wash her hands. "We've got a doggy" Lindsay and Danny heard her tell Flack.

Flack came out of the kitchen with Joshua resting on his hip "Is it tr...Oh it is" he replied spotting the puppy in Lindsay's arms. "Is he yours?"

"Yeah, we've been discussing it for weeks and we decided it's the right time to get one, Joshua is old enough now and it'll give Lucy some responsibilities" Lindsay smiled.

"Woof woof" Joshua grinned reaching out for the puppy.

"It is a woof woof Josh, she's our new dog" Danny told him "Do you like her?"

"Ess" Joshua said as he gently stroked the dogs back.

"What's her name?" Flack asked.

"She doesn't have one yet, we were going to let Lucy pick" Lindsay said as she sat on the floor with the puppy.

Flack laughed as he placed Joshua on the floor "She's gonna end up being called Princess or Mrs Fluffpot or some crazy name like that"

"It's going to be her choice within reason" Danny added.

Joshua crawled over to the puppy, wrapped his arms around her neck and cuddled up to her "Aww woof woof"

"Nicely Joshua" Lindsay warned him.

"I'm back and all clean" Lucy said coming into the sitting room and holding up her hands to show Danny.

"Good girl, now you can greet the puppy"

Lucy sat down next to the puppy and began to stroke her ears "What's her name?"

"What do you think we should call her?" Lindsay asked.

"Princess" Lucy replied excitedly.

"Told you" Flack mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not sure she looks like a Princess, Luce" Danny replied "Try to think of something else"

Lucy sat and thought while she stroked the dogs ears

"Ooom" Joshua giggled.

"I like his thinking" Danny grinned "Let's name her Boom"

"I'm not going over the park and calling for 'Boom'" Lindsay told him.

"What about chocolate?" Lucy asked

"I like that" Lindsay told her "But why don't we shorten it to Cocoa?"

"Yeah, I like Cocoa" Lucy grinned "Do you like it, Daddy?"

Danny looked down at the little puppy on the floor "I think Cocoa is perfect"

"You like your new name Cocoa? Do you?" Lucy asked the puppy who stood wagging her tail. "I think she does"

"I'm just going to put her bowls down and fill them up" Danny replied standing up. "coming Flack?"

"Okay" Flack replied following Danny into the kitchen.

Lindsay watched as Joshua went to make a grab for Cocoa's ear, quickly she lifted him on to her lap. "Stroke her nicely, Josh"

"Tay" Joshua sighed.

"Can she sleep in my room?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe when she's a little older, but right now she needs to sleep in the kitchen incase she has an accident"

"An accident?" Lucy asked.

"You know, in case she does a wee or something on the floor"

"Ewww, I don't want her weeing on my carpet."

"No, we don't want that at all. So let's wait till she's toilet trained and then we can think about letting her sleep in your room okay?"

"Okay" Lucy smiled picking up Cocoa and settling her on her lap. "Can we take her for walks like we do with Lady?"

"Me" Joshua replied as he leant forward in Lindsay's arms trying to reach the puppy.

Lindsay shuffled forward so Joshua could reach Cocoa "Well Daddy is going to take her to the vets on Wednesday to get her jabs and then we will be allowed to walk her"

"Do you think she'll want to take Bear with her when she gets her jabs?" Lucy asked.

"Daddy and I brought her a few of her own toys when we stopped at the pet store earlier, so maybe she could take one of them instead of Bear?" Lindsay suggested. "You don't want her to chew Bear up do you?"

Lucy looked horrified at the thought of her beloved bear being chewed "No I don't"

"Ooo-eee" Joshua added.

"No, She'll chew Bluey too Joshy, you don't want him to have another new ear do you?" Lucy asked.

"Where Ooo-ee?" he asked.

"He's on the couch, Josh" Lindsay told him pointing to where the blue bear was sat.

"Tay" Joshua replied, getting up he toddled over to fetch his toy and then came to sit back in Lindsay's lap. "Me" he said looking at Cocoa "Me Ooo-ee" he hugged the stuffed toy tightly to him.

"It's okay, Josh I don't think Cocoa wants your Bluey" Lindsay smiled. "Shall we find her one of her toys?"

"Ess" Joshua replied.

Lindsay stood up with Joshua on her hip and wandered into the kitchen to find the bag that Danny had taken.

"You alright, babe?" Danny asked as he filled Cocoa's pink bowl with water.

"Yeah, Joshua is just a bit worried that Cocoa might eat Bluey so we've come to find a toy for her to play with" She replied as she looked through the bag. Pulling out soft toy bone "What about this Josh, you think Cocoa would like this?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned. "Ack ack" he reached out when he noticed his uncle stood by the refrigerator.

"You want your favourite toy, don't you?" Flack laughed taking Joshua in his arms.

"Ose" Joshua giggled as he made a grab for Flack's nose.

"I'm going to take this to Cocoa" Lindsay replied holding up the soft toy bone and making her way back into the sitting room.


	69. No more Uncle Flackie and A Film

**Another chapter is done, enjoy :)**

Lucy sat on the grass on the back garden with her legs out in front of her slightly apart, she threw Cocoa's ball for her to fetch "Go get it, Cocoa, go get the ball" she told the puppy. Cocoa ran over to the play house where the ball had landed and sniffed around for it, she finally found the yellow ball and brought it back to Lucy in her mouth "Good girl Cocoa, you're such a good girl" Lucy praised, stroking her behind her ears.

"Lunch is ready Lucy" Danny called from the back door.

"Don't want any" Lucy replied as she threw the ball for Cocoa again.

Danny started to walk over to where Lucy was sat "Still sulking?"

"No"

"Seems like you are to me" he replied sitting on the grass next to her.

"Uncle Adam promised he'd take me to the cinema"

"I know he did and he will, he just can't today"

"But he promised it would be today"

"He got called into to work Luce, he can't help that"

"I know" Lucy replied taking the ball from Cocoa's mouth "I was just so excited"

"I know you were baby, but sometimes these things happen"

"Can we go to the cinema?" she asked hopefully.

Danny pulled her into his lap "You know I'd love to take you to see a film Luce, but we've got no one to look after Joshua and he won't sit through a whole film at the cinema"

Lucy sighed and rested her head on Danny's chest "Okay, what's for lunch?"

"Only your favourite"

"Chocolate?"

"Okay, second favourite"

"Ham and cheese sandwiches cut into love hearts?"

"Yep" Danny smiled "With some grapes and a yoghurt too"

"Lets go eat"

Danny laughed, standing up he settled Lucy on his hip. "Come on, Cocoa" he called as he walked to the back door with Lucy. He settled Lucy into her chair with her lunch on the table in front of her, he then poured some biscuits down for Cocoa.

"More" Joshua called from his high chair holding his empty bowl up.

"You hungry today?" Danny asked taking the bowl from Joshua and carrying it to the side.

"Ess" Joshua replied "Where Mama?"

"Mummy's at work Josh" Danny told him as he cut a few grapes in half and placed them in the bowl.

"Miss Mama"

"I know you do little man, I miss Mummy too. But by the time you've woken up from your nap, Mummy will be home"

"Yay" Joshua clapped as Danny placed the grapes in front of him.

"Can we watch a film while Joshy is sleeping?" Lucy asked.

"In the sitting room?"

Lucy nodded.

"I think we can do that" Danny smiled, he went over to the cupboard, routing around he finally found what he was looking for "I think we can have this too while we watch our film, Luce" he held up a packet of un-popped popcorn.

"Can we melt some chocolate over the top? That's what Uncle Flack does" she replied excitedly.

Danny noticed that Lucy had referred to Flack as 'Flack' and not 'Flackie' he knew this was another little sign that his baby was growing up. He decided not to mention to her that he noticed Flack's name change as she could call her uncle what ever she wanted.

"Ack Ack" Joshua giggled looking around for his favourite uncle.

"He's not here Josh, Lucy was just talking about what he does" Danny told him

Joshua pouted "Oh"

"He's coming over to see you tomorrow though, don't worry"

"Tay" Joshua replied picking up another half grape and eating it.

"So can we Daddy? Can we put chocolate on it?"

"I'll put Josh down for his nap once he's finished eating and then I'll see if we've got any chocolate to put on it okay?"

"Okay" Lucy replied picking up her cup of water.

"Gone" Joshua grinned holding up his empty bowl.

"Good boy" Danny took the bowl from him and placed it by the sink "Now time for bed" he picked Joshua up out of the high chair and settled him on his hip "Once you've finished eating, I want you to pick a film out, Luce"

"Okay Daddy" Lucy replied as she pulled the lid off of her yogurt.

Danny carried Joshua up stairs to his nursery. He took off the little boys t-shirt and trousers leaving him in just his vest and diaper. Placing him in his cot he gave him Bluey "Lay down, Josh"

"No leep" Joshua replied standing up in his cot.

"Yes, its sleep time" Danny replied.

"No, Osh up" He held his hands up in the air.

"No, you need to lay down" Danny replied placing Joshua back onto his bottom.

Joshua sighed, raising his hands in the air "Up Dada"

"No, Joshua. Go to sleep please"

Joshua shook his head "No"

"I'm going now Joshua, when I come back up I expect you to be asleep" Danny gave his son a kiss on the top of his head and left the room. He made his way into Lucy's room. Grabbing Bear and her duvet, he carried them downstairs "Luce?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Daddy"

Danny walked through into the kitchen to find Lucy placing her plate, cup and spoon into the sink "Did you find a film?"

"Not yet, I'll go look now" She skipped of into the sitting room.

Danny loaded all the dirty lunch stuff into the dishwasher, put the popcorn into the microwave and then followed Lucy into the sitting room "What film did you choose?"

"This one" she smiled holding up 'The princess and the frog' "What's my duvet doing down here?"

"I thought we could snuggle up underneath it while we watch the film" Danny replied

"Yeah, that sounds good" Lucy grinned.

_Beep Beep._

"Popcorn's done" Danny smiled making his way back into the kitchen, he pulled the bag from the microwave, going to the fridge he took a handful of Lindsay's chocolate buttons from the packet.

"Umm, there Mummy's" Lucy told him from the door way.

"If you don't tell, I won't" Danny replied as he poured the popcorn into a big bowl and placed a few chocolate buttons on top, letting them melt from the heat of the popcorn.

Lucy giggled and held her finger to her lips "I promise I won't tell"

"Good" Danny smiled. He knew that Lucy would end up telling her Mother but he also knew that Lindsay wouldn't mind them using a few of her chocolate buttons. Danny carried the bowl thorough to the sitting room and placed it on the coffee table "Right, get under the duvet, Luce"

Lucy grabbed bear and snuggled up under the duvet.

Danny placed the film into the DVD player "While it loads I'm just going to make sure Joshua is asleep"

"Okay" Lucy replied.

Danny tiptoed back up stairs and into the nursery, looking in Joshua's cot he saw the one year old fast asleep on his back with both arms above his head. "Sleep tight" he whispered before making his way back down stairs.

"Press play, Daddy" Lucy called as he came down the stairs.

"Okay Luce" Danny picked up the remote control and pressed play, he then came to join Lucy under the duvet.

Lucy snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest "Can I have the popcorn?"

He gently leant forward as to not disturb her too much and placed the pop corn on his lap "Is it okay there?"

"Yep" Lucy smiled as she took a piece of popcorn and popped it in her mouth.

Together they sat and watched the film, with Cocoa joining them halfway through, jumping up and sitting the other side of Danny on the couch.


	70. Daddy's Been Bad? and Enchanted Forest

**Another Moments for you all :) the 70th chapter of Moments! I can't believe I've actually wrote that many and this story now has over 300 reviews and 20,000 views! Thank you so much to everyone who has ever took the time to read and/or review this story it really does mean a lot to me and I appreciate every review so much, they are definitely what spurs me on to write more, so if you want to let me know what you think of this chapter or if you've got any ideas for future chapters then please let me know :)**

** Just another quick note Enchanted Forest and all its characters are all invented by me.**

"Mummy, where we going?" Lucy asked as she skipped along the side-walk next to Lindsay.

"I told you Luce, it's a surprise" Lindsay smiled. A few weeks ago she had seen advertised in the paper that Lucy's favourite television show 'Enchanted Forest' was putting on a live stage show in a local theatre. So Lindsay had phoned up immediately and booked two tickets for her and Lucy to attend.

"Can I have just a little clue?"

"Hmm... well it's one of your favourite things"

Lucy cocked her head to the side and thought about what her Mother had said "Bear's at home, you said he couldn't come. Oh are we going to get Bear some more clothes?"

"Nope, it's not to do with Bear"

"Oh. Is it to do with Joshy? I love my Joshy"

Lindsay smiled down at Lucy "I know you love Josh, but no, it's not to do with him either. He's spending the day with Nanny and Pops, remember?"

"Are we going to visit Daddy?"

"No, Daddy's got a busy day in court today, so we can't visit him"

"What's court?" Lucy asked

"It's where the bad people go to find out how long they'll spend in prison"

Tears started to fill Lucy's blue eyes "Are you sending Daddy to prison cos he keeps eating your chocolate buttons?"

"What?"

Lucy sniffed "You said bad people go to court and Daddy wasn't bad, I told him to take your buttons I'm sorry Mummy. Please don't send Daddy to prison"

"Oh Lucy" Lindsay said stopping and kneeling down in front of her daughter "No, Daddy's not going to prison, he's going to help tell the judge why someone else should be put in prison" She wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her in for a cuddle "I'm sorry I confused you, baby"

"So you're not cross that Daddy ate your buttons?"

"No, not at all" Lindsay smiled kissing the top of Lucy's head.

Lucy rubbed the tears from her eyes "I didn't want my Daddy to go to prison"

"I know sweetie. Don't you worry, You're Daddy will never end up in prison"

"Can I phone him?"

Lindsay looked at her watch, the show was due to start in less than half an hour and she also knew Danny would be in court for at least another two hours "How about we find your surprise and while we are there I will give Daddy a text and see if he can meet us afterwards?"

Lucy nodded

"Okay, let's find this surprise then" Lindsay stood back up and took hold of Lucy's hand. "I think it's just up the road here"

five minutes later and they arrived outside the theatre. "Look Luce, who's that?" Lindsay asked pointing to a poster of the two main fairies they had outside.

Lucy gasped "That's Millie Magic and Daisy Dust"

"What show are they from?"

"Enchanted forest, that's my favouritst show, isn't it?"

"It is, So would you like to see the real Millie Magic and Daisy Dust?"

Lucy jaw dropped open "I really would, Mummy"

"Well, Lucy-girl, you're in luck because you know what?"

"What? What Mummy what?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"They're just in here" Lindsay knelt so she was level with her little girl and pointed to the door of the theatre.

"They are?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yep, they are putting on a show and we have two tickets to see them" Lindsay pulled the tickets out of her bag and held them up to show Lucy.

Lucy lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Lindsay's neck "Thank you Mummy, thank you!"

"It's okay Sweetheart" Lindsay smiled cuddling Lucy back. "Shall we find our seats?"

Lucy stood back up and nodded.

Lindsay took Lucy's hand and led her inside the theatre. Lucy had never been inside a theatre before so was amazed at everything she saw. "It's all so pretty"

"It is, theatres are always pretty places" Lindsay smiled as she led Lucy over to the merchandise stand.

"Mummy, can I get some fairy wings just like Millie Magic please?" Lucy asked pointing to the purple sparkly fairy wings.

"Okay, if you are sure that's what you want?"

Lucy nodded "I do"

Lindsay turned to the woman at the counter "Can I have a pair of the purple wings and a programme please?"

Lindsay paid for her purchases and then took Lucy over to one side where she could put the wings on her. "Oh look Luce, it comes with a fairy wand too" Lindsay said as she pulled the purple wand from the bag. The top of it had a purple star with all different shades of purple ribbon coming from it.

"Wow" Lucy replied excitedly as she slipped her arms into the elastic of the fairy wings.

"Right, hold this so I can get a picture of my pretty fairy to send to Daddy" Lindsay passed Lucy the wand, taking her phone from her pocket she snapped a picture of Lucy.

"Remember to ask him to meet us" Lucy reminded her as she waved her wand around.

"I will do"

five minutes later they were both sat in their front row seats waiting for the show to start. "You excited?" Lindsay asked Lucy, already knowing that she was.

"Yeah. I hope Boris Badger is in the show and Rosie Rabbit, they are my favourtist from the animals"

"I know they are" Lindsay smiled as the lights began to dimmer and the curtain began to rise "Ooh Luce, it's starting"

An hour later Lindsay and Lucy exited the theatre "Mummy, that was the bestest surprise ever"

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it, what was your favourite bit?"

"Erm.. I liked the bit where Daisy Dust taught Holly Hedgehog to count to ten, Oh and the bit where Simon Squirrel fell out of the tree was really funny"

"Yeah, that bit was really funny" Lindsay laughed pulling out her phone from her pocket. "Right Luce, it looks like Daddy is still in court at the moment as he didn't reply, so what do you want to do. We can either go to the lab and wait for him or we can have an ice-cream in the park?"

"Ice-cream in the park" Lucy beamed.

"I thought you may say that" Lindsay smiled taking hold of Lucy's hand and leading her to Central Park.


	71. Difficult Day and Supportive Friends

**This chapter is a little diffrent to normal and I'll warn you before you read, this chapter does contain the death of a child (not any of the main children) but I thought I should warn you all just in case.**

Danny rubbed his hand over his face and stared down at the picture in front of him. He couldn't look at it for long though, without having to look away again. He sighed, turning the picture over he placed it face down on the table. How was he meant to find any evidence from the picture if he couldn't even look at it? Mac had told him that he hadn't wanted him to work the case, that it would be to difficult. Danny had insisted that he be allowed to work it. Telling Mac that whatever it was he could handle it, he'd been wrong. He was struggling with this case, he hadn't struggled with a case this badly since the death of Ruben Sandoval.

"You okay?"

Danny turned his chair around to see Jo enter the evidence lab. "Yeah" he lied smiling "Just going over some evidence for Mac"

"Want a hand?"

"Nah, I'm good" he replied turning back round to the desk.

"Danny" Jo said coming up behind him "If you're so good then why is the photo facing the wrong way?"

Danny sighed leaning back in his chair "I can't look at it Jo, it's... it's just to close to home"

Jo slid the picture off the table and looked at it. In the picture lay a little boy of about two on what looked like a road, he had curly blond hair. Jo couldn't see his eye colour as his eyes were shut. In his hand he had a very worn brown rabbit, he had a red t-shirt on with a lion on the front and blue denim jeans. "Oh Danny"

"That... he could have been Joshua" Danny replied numbly.

"No, Danny don't say that, don't even think it"

"Jo, his Mum was waiting at a bus stop with him, she turned around for two seconds to check the bus time table and in that time he managed to run out into the middle of the road. Two seconds were all it took Jo"

"Was she not holding his hand? Or was he not in a stroller?"

"Apparently he was in a stroller, but the straps were broken and he managed to get out"

"Oh lord, you don't take a child out in a broken stroller"

"The mother said she was only popping down to the shops, she thought that with them going on the bus it would be okay"

"You want me to take over this case, Danny?"

"No, Mac wants Lindsay to work with you when she gets back from dropping Josh off at my parents and I can't have her seeing this, Jo. Anyway, I've done most of it now. I just need to look at these pictures and the body see if there are any trace or evidence of the car that hit him on him"

"Okay Danny" Jo said putting the photo back on the table face down, she knew Danny would turn it over himself when he was good and ready "You know where I am if you need me right?"

Danny nodded "Yeah, thanks Jo" He watched the southern detective leave the lab and head for the office she shared with him and Lindsay. He turned the other way when he heard the elevator ding to signal it was stopping, he watched as Lindsay got out of the cab and headed down to the locker room.

Putting the photo back in the folder, he headed for the elevator. He knew he had to get down to the morgue and see the child's body before he saw Lindsay. She would stop him otherwise, tell him that someone else could do the case, examine the body. Danny didn't want to appear weak though, he needed to prove to himself he could do this. Thankfully they didn't get many deaths involving children, but when they did he wanted to be able to deal with them without freaking out and imagining his own two children laid on the cold morgue slabs.

The elevator doors opened and Danny stepped out into the cold, quiet morgue "Sid?"

Sid poked his head around the corner and smiled warmly "Ah, Danny. I've been expecting you"

"Yeah sorry, I've kinda been putting coming down here off"

Sid nodded understandingly "You don't have to see the body, I could just tell you the results from the post mortem?"

"Thanks Sid, but I need to see the body for myself. I wouldn't be doing my job properly otherwise, would I?"

"Well, if you want to follow me" Sid led him over to one of the morgue slabs. "Ready?" he asked taking hold of the cloth that covered the child.

Danny blew out a breath, crossing his arms across his chest he nodded.

Sid pulled the cloth back to reveal the blond-haired little boy. "Such a sad loss"

Danny ran his fingers through the little boys hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of his angelic features. "He's so small"

Sid nodded "Yes, he's only.." he picked up his clipboard and checked his notes "2 years and 3 months to the day"

"Only about 9 months older than my Joshua then" Danny sighed. "I just.. I can't imagine what his Mum must be going through Sid. I know I felt grief when Ruben died but that's not the same is it? Not the same as loosing your own child, your own flesh and blood"

"No Danny, it's not the same" Sid replied placing a reassuring hand on the younger mans shoulders.

"and what sort of sick bastard hits a child and drives off?"

"Some people just don't have any sort of conscience at all Danny, I'm afraid. I see a lot of nasty things down here but I've got to admit this is one of the worst sort of cases"

Danny looked up "I will catch this guy Sid and he will be locked up for a very long time"

"I don't doubt that, Danny" Sid smiled "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get back to the young woman over there" he replied pointing a woman who was on a slab on the other side of the room.

"That's fine" Danny replied. He waited for Sid to leave and then began to process the child's body.

Twenty minutes later he had finished, covered the body back over and was just about to leave when he saw a bag containing the boys clothes and personal items in. "Shall I take this to the lab?" he asked Sid.

"Oh yes, thank you. That would save me a trip" Sid smiled as he placed the woman's brain in the scales to weigh it.

Danny began to walk to the elevator with the bag when he noticed the worn brown rabbit sat on the top. Opening the bag he took the stuffed toy out, looking at it he could tell it was a very loved rabbit, it had an eye missing and its neck had lost it's stuffing where it had been cuddled one to many times. The rabbit reminded Danny of Bluey, he to was already very worn out and loved, much more than Lucy's Bear was. Danny knew how much Joshua hated to be with out his beloved blue bear, carrying the rabbit over to the slab, he carefully pulled back the cloth and placed the rabbit under the little boys arm. He knew he shouldn't have and that the rabbit should have been processed for evidence, but what was it likely to tell him? Not a lot. The little boy lying alone on the cold slab definitely needed that toy rabbit much more than Danny did.

Danny took one last glance at the boy before covering him back over and making his way back to the 35th floor. He leaned against the back wall of the elevator with the bag of possessions in his hand. He leaned his head forward and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Today was hard, too hard. He couldn't wait to get home, snuggle up with his two babies and tell them both how much he loved them.

The elevator door open, Danny stepped out and made his way back towards the evidence lab.

"There you are" Lindsay smiled as she came out of the AV lab "I've been looking for you everywhere, Jo said you needed me"

"Yeah" he replied wrapping his spare arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her temple.

"Are you okay?" she asked tilting her head to look at him.

He shook his head "Not really, but once I get you home and we snuggle up with Lucy and Joshua, I'll be fine"

Lindsay didn't know what had upset Danny and she choose not to push him on the matter either, she knew when he was ready he would sit down and talk to her about it. "Need some help on your case?"

"No, I'm just gonna put this in here and then grab a coffee, want one?" he asked as the entered the evidence lab

Lindsay giggled "I can't go on a break yet, I've only just started work"

Danny placed the bag on the table, turning round he wrapped his arms around Lindsay pulling her towards him, resting his forehead on hers "I won't tell if you don't"

"Okay, let's get a coffee" Lindsay smiled leaning up and planting a soft kiss on her husbands lips.

Danny kissed her back, then taking her hand he walked her to the break room. He knew he needed to thank Jo later for sending Lindsay to find him. She had been right, his wife was definitely what he needed.


	72. Daddy And Josh Time and Lazy Days

**Here is a more happier chapter after the last one which was a little sad. let me know what you think and enjoy :)**

"Where's Joshua gone? Josh?" Danny called as he walked around the sitting room, he heard a little giggle coming from behind the couch "Oooh, what's that I hear?" Danny knelt up on the couch and peeked over the top "Boo"

Joshua squealed "Dada"

"Yeah, I found you, Josh" Danny grinned leaning down and picking Joshua up. "We should get you changed, little man"

"Gain gain"

"Let's get you dressed and then we will play hide and go seek again, yeah?"

Joshua sighed and rested his head on Danny's chest "Tay"

"Come on then" Danny stood up and carried Joshua upstairs to his nursery. Sitting Joshua on the floor, Danny went over to the chest of drawers "What should we put you in today?"

Joshua gave Danny a blank look and crawled over to his wooden train set.

"I forget you're not like Lucy, we can put you in anything and you wouldn't care" Danny laughed. He looked through finally deciding on a bottle green t-shirt with a blue pair of denim dungarees. Placing the items on the changing table Danny went over and picked Joshua up.

"No, choo choo" Joshua reached forward in Danny's arms for his train.

"Joshua, in a minute, we need to get you dressed first" Danny sat Joshua on the changing table and pulled his pyjama top off "Right, we don't tell Mummy that we've left it till 1:30pm before we got you dressed okay?"

"Tay" Joshua giggled not really understanding what his Father had told him.

"Mummy will be so mad if she found out Josh" he said as he pulled Joshua's pyjama bottoms off then picking up the top he chucked them both in the wash basket. "Least we don't need to change your diaper, as we did that half hour ago, didn't we Stinky?" Danny tickled his little boys stomach.

Joshua giggled and laid down on the changing mat. "Gain"

"You want more tickles?" Danny laughed and using both his hands he tickled Joshua under his arms causing the little boy to laugh and squeal. "You like the tickle monster?"

"Gain, Dada, gain" Joshua giggled lifting his arms above his head.

Danny ticked Joshua again under his arms, causing Joshua to squirm and giggle. "Right, little man, time to get you dressed, we've got to pick you're sister up from school soon and she won't be happy if we are late, again" Danny sat Joshua back up on the changing mat and put his t-shirt over his head.

"co co" Joshua grinned pointing to the door where the brown Labrador sat.

Danny turned his head to look at the dog "Hey Cocoa, what you up to, girl?"

Cocoa padded into the room and laid down on Joshua's carpet. "I think she's just come to make sure you are getting dressed" Danny told Joshua as he gently pulled his arms through the sleeves of the t-shirt.

"Ove Co co" Joshua grinned.

"I know you do and I'm sure Cocoa loves you too" Danny smiled as he placed Joshua's legs in the dungarees.

"Ove Dada"

"I love you too Josh" Danny smiled leaning forward and planting a kiss on Joshua's forehead.

Joshua reached up and placed both his hands on Danny's cheeks and squeezed them. Joshua giggled at the funny faces Danny was making.

Danny gently took hold of Joshua's wrists and pulled his hands away from his cheeks. "Was that funny?" Joshua just replied with more giggling. "Come on, let's get this dungarees done up" he stood Joshua up on the changing mat, pulled the dungarees up and did the straps up over his shoulders. "See, all done"

"Yay" Joshua replied bending his knees, bouncing as Danny kept hold of his waist.

"You are very happy for someone who hasn't had a nap today" Danny said as he picked Joshua up and settled him on his hip "I bet you are going to fall asleep in the car when we pick Lucy up"

Joshua used his hands to cover his face. "Oh no, Where's my Joshua gone?" Danny asked.

"Boo" Joshua giggled pulling his hands from his face.

"Ahh there he is"

Joshua giggled and covered his face again.

"Oh, I can't have lost Joshua again, I wonder where he is?"

"Boo" Joshua pulled his hands away from his face.

"Right, you crazy little man, we need to get your shoes on, where do you shoes go?"

"Ere" Joshua replied leaning forward in Danny's arms and pointing down to his foot.

"Clever boy" Danny began to carry Joshua down stairs, with Cocoa following them "So, where's Joshua's nose?"

"Ere" Joshua giggled grabbing his own nose.

"You are just too clever Joshua Messer"

"Yay" Joshua giggled clapping.

"Where's Joshua's hands?"

Joshua held his hands up "Ere"

"Good boy" Danny praised him "Now we need to find Joshua's shoes" Danny carried him into the hallway "Where did your Mummy put them" he lifted up Lucy's coat that had fallen off the coat hook and saw Joshua's shoes underneath "found them."

Lindsay had gone out with Joshua the week before and brought his first pair of proper shoes. He hadn't walked outside in them yet but Lindsay and Danny agreed it was good for him to start learning you needed to put shoes on when you left the house.

Danny slid the blue sneakers on to Joshua's feet and did the velcro straps up. "Right, you sit here with Bluey while Daddy gets his shoes on, okay?" Danny said as he placed Joshua on the living room floor.

"Tay" Joshua replied crawling over to his blue stuffed bear. Picking it up he began to chew on the bears ear.

"You getting another tooth Josh?" Danny asked doing his laces up on his converse. "Let Daddy have a look" he crawled across the floor, gently pulling the bear from Joshua's mouth he had a look inside. "Looks like your canine teeth are coming though, buddy, I'm sure Bluey will help you through these though like he has the rest" he let Joshua put the bear's ear back in his mouth and then picked him up.

"Nom nom" Joshua said as he chewed on he bear.

"Tasty?"

Joshua mumbled something incoherent and rested his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Ah, I knew you'd get sleepy now" Danny smiled as he opened the front door "You'll just have to have a sleep in the car" he turned to shut the door and noticed Cocoa looking at him from the hallway "You wanna come get Lucy with us Cocoa? Come on then" he grabbed the red lead that was hanging up by the front door "Come on Cocoa" The brown dog bounded forward towards him. Danny carefully bent down, not wanting to disturb Joshua and attached the lead to the dog's collar.

Danny opened the boot of the car and let Cocoa jump in. He then opened the back door and placed a half asleep Joshua into his seat "Have a good sleep, little man" he told him as he strapped him in. Danny finally got into the driver's seat and began the twenty-minute drive to Lucy's school.


	73. Soft Play Area and Clowns

**Here is another Moments :) I've written this on for a friend on here, who said something really lovely to me the other day :) Enjoy :)**

"Adam, when I said I'll help you babysit, this isn't what I had in mind" Flack sighed as he carried an excited Joshua into the soft play centre.

"Oh, come on Flack, you know they're gonna love it" Adam replied as he held Lucy's hand.

"They might, but this is torture to me"

"Uncle Flack, what's torture?" Lucy asked looking up at her Uncle.

"Erm... It's er... oh Luce, is that clown over there giving away balloons?" he asked pointing to the clown across the room.

Lucy gasped "He is Uncle Flack, can I get one please?"

"Yeah, let's go and get you and the Joshster one while Uncle Adam pays our entrance fee"

"Loon" Joshua grinned when he spotted the balloons.

"Yeah, Uncle Flack is gonna get us one. Joshy" Lucy told her brother as she skipped along side Flack.

"Hello" The cheery clown smiled as the three of them approached him. "My names Co Co"

"That's our doggies name" Lucy told him excitedly.

"It is, well he has a very good name" Co Co smiled "So what is your name?"

"Lucy and that's Joshy" Lucy replied pointing to her brother.

"Would you two like a balloon?"

"Yes please"

"Which colours would you like?"

"Can I have pink please and can Joshy have green"

"Of course" Co Co smiled pulling the strings away for the pink and green balloons he had in his hand. "Here you go" passed both balloons to Lucy.

"Thank you Co Co"

"What do you say Josh?" Flack asked the toddler.

"Fank ooo" Joshua grinned reaching for his green balloon.

"You can have it in a minute Joshster, lets just find Uncle Adam first"

"Ah-dam" Joshua giggled clapping his hands "Where Ah-dam?"

"I'm here Joshua, did you miss me?" Adam asked as he joined Flack and the children.

"No" Joshua smiled as he rested his head on Flack's shoulder.

"What can I say" Flack shrugged "he loves me"

The four of them made their way over to a spare couch in the corner of the centre, Adam placed Joshua's diaper bag on it and sat down "Right Lucy, take your shoes off and then you can play" he took the balloons from her and tied them to the handle of the diaper bag.

"Okay" Lucy replied, sitting on the couch she pulled her purple boots off and placed them neatly by the side of the couch. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah off you go" Adam replied.

"You wanna go in, Joshster?" Flack asked Joshua who was sat on his lap.

"Ack Ack" Joshua replied.

"Yeah, I'm coming in with you" Flack replied as he took Joshua's shoes off. He passed Joshua to Adam and took his own shoes off "Ready to go?"

"Ess" Joshua clapped.

"Come on then" Flack smiled picking up the toddler and carrying him to the small ball pit that was aimed for under two's.

"Uncle Adam" Lucy called from the top floor of the soft play area.

Adam looked around confused, he could hear his name being called but couldn't work out where it was coming from.

"Uncle Adam, I'm up here" Lucy waved.

Adam looked up and smiled when he spotted the six-year old. "There you are, Luce"

"Come get me" Lucy told him.

"Erm...get you?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna hide, you gotta come find me"

"Oh... yeah okay... I can do that" Adam replied pulling off his shoes.

"Remember you've gotta count to ten" Lucy called to him before running off.

Adam placed his shoes next to Lucy's and waited He didn't count he remembered Flack telling him before that there was no need to, you just had to wait a bit and then you go off to find the child. A few seconds passed and Adam decided that was long enough, standing up he made his way into the play area.

He walked though all the giant 3D foam shapes, trying to avoid them and the children which were running round them. "Sorry... I'm so sorry.." he mumbled as he walked through "If you'll just excuse me"

"Hey, you're to big to be in here, Mister" said a boy who stood in front of Adam with his arms crossed.

"I'm not in here to play, I'm just trying to find..."

"STRANGER, STRANGER" a little girl started screaming, pointing to Adam.

"No, I'm not... I'm here with my niece... she's erm... I'm sure she's around here somewhere" Adam replied looking around, hoping to spot Lucy amongst the other children.

"Sorry" A woman smiled as she went over to the girl "She's doing safety week at school, so everyone is a stranger to her at the moment"

"Oh, it's okay" Adam replied. He walked over to the foam steps and began to climb them.

Flack sat in the ball pit with Joshua who was quite happily throwing balls at him. "You think this is funny, don't you?" Flack asked him

"Ess" Joshua giggled picking up a green ball and throwing it at Flack.

"It's a good job you're cute, Joshster" he laughed "I wouldn't let just anyone get away with throwing balls at me"

Joshua picked up a red ball and threw it at Flack, hitting him square on the forehead. "Gain gain" he clapped.

Flack rubbed his forehead "Those things hurt" he moved his hand away to see a blue ball come flying towards him, hitting him in the chest. "Right" Flack replied picking the toddler up "I think we've had enough of playing with the balls, let's go to the sensory area"

"Tay" Joshua sighed.

Adam spotted Lucy on the other side of the play area, he looked around at a way to get to her and from what he could gather he had two options. One was to go through some sort of human mangle which he knew there was no way he was going to even attempt. The second option was a yellow tunnel, it looked small but he was sure he could squeeze though it.

He made his way over to the entrance of the tunnel and began to crawl through it. He got half way when a child appeared from the opposite direction "You're gonna have to go back" Adam told her.

"Nah, I was here first you go backwards, old man"

"Old man?" Adam replied offended.

"Move" She told him.

Adam stared at her, what was it with rude children today? He was so pleased that Joshua and Lucy weren't rude. He knew how upset Lindsay and Danny would be if either of their children was ever that rude to a stranger. "Alright I'm moving, Midget" he knew he was stooping to her level by calling her a name, but he just couldn't help himself. He crawled backwards out of the tunnel letting the girl out. He stood up and stretched, looking round for Lucy, she'd disappeared from the spot where he'd last seen her. He decided he wasn't going to attempt the tunnel again, instead he went back down the foam steps to see if Lucy was down there.

He made his way down and began to look for Lucy, he saw a flash of blonde hair make its way into the ball pit. Ahh got'cha he thought making his way over to the big ball pit. Standing on the edge he looked around for Lucy, trying to spot her denim dress and white tights but he couldn't see them. He sighed knowing he was going to have to go in. He jumped in and waded through the thousands of plastic balls. "Lucy?" he called out, he didn't get a response so he called her name again, Still no reply. He got out realising it probably wasn't Lucy he saw go in to the ball pit.

He walked out of the play area and back towards the couch where all their belongings were. He thought if he waited there, Lucy would soon coming looking for him. He approached the couch and spotted Joshua playing with his balloon and Lucy and Flack eating a tray of chips "I've looked all over for you, Luce"

"Ooh yeah, sorry" She replied sheepishly "Uncle Flack got chips and I was hungry"

"What's Josh having?" he asked as he picked the toddler up and sat him on his lap.

"His balloon" Lucy giggled.

Flack laughed "Well apart from his balloon, he had a few chips but I think they filled him up pretty fast"

"Ah ok" Adam took a few chips from the tray and placed them in his mouth. "They're good"

"They are" Lucy smiled taking another chip and dunking it in her sauce.

"Is that balloon yummy, Joshster?" Flack asked

"Nom nom" Joshua replied.

BANG!

Joshua looked at the green rubber in his hands, he looked at Flack with his bottom lip sticking out and then back at his hands before finally bursting in to tears. "Ack ack" he cried holding his arms out for his favourite Uncle.

"Oh Joshster, did the bad balloon scare you?" Flack took him off of Adam.

Joshua nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. He buried his head into Flack's chest.

"Oh Josh" Flack replied soothingly, rubbing Joshua's back.

"It's okay Joshy, it just went pop" Lucy told her brother "You can have mine if you like?"

"No, No loon" Joshua sobbed, rubbing his eye with his fist. "Loon 'cary"

"They are scary, aren't they, Joshua?" Adam smiled kneeling down on the floor next to Flack.

"Oh, that's so sweet" A woman smiled as she walked past with her friend "Look at that couple out with their children"

Flack looked up and saw the woman pointing in his direction. Rolling his eyes he looked over at Adam "Do I look gay or something?"

Lucy looked over at her two Uncles "What's gay mean?"


	74. Barbies and A Discussion

**Enjoy :)**

Flack and Danny were sat in Danny's sitting room waiting for Adam to arrive. The three of them were heading to a Giants game that evening. Lindsay was out walking Cocoa with Joshua who had been a little emotional that evening, so Lindsay thought some fresh air would do him some good. Lucy was upstairs playing in her room. "What time did you tell him to arrive?" Flack asked impatiently.

"I told him to arrive at about half six, it's only twenty past" Danny replied.

"I just don't want to be late"

"We're not going to be late Flack, the game doesn't even start till half seven"

"Daddy" Lucy called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Luce?"

"Will you and Uncle Flack come play with me?"

Danny looked at Flack who nodded "Yeah okay, Lucy" Danny replied, both men got up and made their way to Lucy's room.

"So what are we playing?" Flack asked sitting down on Lucy's carpet.

"Barbie" Lucy replied picking up two Ken dolls "Daddy you can be Policeman Ken and Uncle Flack you can be Surfer Ken"

"Why can't I be the Policeman Ken?" Flack asked.

"Cos Daddy has to be him, cos he's a cop" Lucy told him as she placed her Barbie into its pink car.

"But I'm a cop too, Luce"

"I know, but you're not a real one like, Daddy"

Flack's mouth fell open "I think I'm more of a cop than what your Dad is"

"But you don't work in the crime lab Uncle Flack, Daddy told me that's where all the real cops work"

Flack looked up at Danny who had gone red "Is that so, Luce?"

"Yep" Lucy replied "Can we play now? Barbie wants to go to the beach with Surfer Ken"

Flack stuck his doll into the car with Lucy's "I'll drive" he said in a deep voice pretending to be Ken. He pushed the car along the carpet driving it straight into Danny's doll.

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't see you there, Mr Policeman" Flack carried on in his Ken voice.

"You totally did see me there, I'm in a bright yellow high vis jacket" Danny replied pointing to the jacket his Ken doll had on.

"Well maybe I was distracted by my beautiful truth-telling friend I had in the car with me"

"I guess I need to arrest you for being a careless driver" Danny moved his Ken doll to the side of the car "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can be used again you in a court of law"

"You're reading me the Miranda rights?" Flack laughed "I'm pretty sure you can't use them in the crime lab, only us 'pretend cops' in the precinct can read those to suspects"

"Come on, Surfer Ken" Danny said pulling the doll from the car "You're coming with me"

Flack placed his doll in the white car that Danny was using as his cop car.

"You have to sit in the back" Danny told him.

"There is no back" Flack pointed out.

"Well just sit on the boot or something, suspects never ride up front"

"Oh, cos you crime lab cops would know that, wouldn't you?"

"Flack, can't you just drop it? I was just having a little fun with Lucy and she just took me a little to seriously"

"No, I won't drop it. You told her I was a pretend cop"

"Well I'm sure she realises now that you're not"

"I hope she does, because I worked hard for my badge Danny, as you did"

Danny nodded "I'm sorry, Flack. It was wrong of me to lie to her"

"Yeah, it was Danno. I'm gonna have to take her to the precinct one day, give her a proper tour, show her I'm a real cop too."

"She'll like that" Danny smiled. "Sorry, if I upset you, buddy"

"Don't worry about it" Flack replied as he placed he Ken doll on the bumper "You better take me to Prison, where is the Prison Lucy?" Flack didn't get a response, looking up he noticed that Lucy had disappeared. "Where's she..."

"You two finished your girly squabbles?" Lindsay asked interrupting Flack from where she stood in the doorway with a sleeping Joshua on her hip.

"girly squabbles?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I came home to find Luce down stairs watching the Enchanted Forest by herself, she said you were arguing over her Barbie's"

"We weren't arguing" Danny told her " We were having a discussion"

"Okay, if that's what you want to call it. I'm just putting this one to bed if you want to say goodnight Danny"

"Course I do" Danny replied jumping up and coming over to where his wife and son were. "Night night little man" he placed a gentle kiss to Joshua's head.

"Adam is down stairs" she told the two men.

"Okay, well I guess we better be off then" Flack replied.

"I'll see you later" Lindsay smiled leaning up to give Danny a kiss "Have fun"

"We will. I love you"

"I love you too" she replied as she made her way to Joshua's room, stopping in the door way she turned back round "Danny, can you send Lucy up when you get down? Tell he its bath time"

"Will do" Danny smiled as he and Flack went down stairs.

"What took you two so long?" Adam asked from where he sat on the couch with Lucy "I thought cops were supposed to be punctual?"


	75. Bump in the Night and Houdini

**Enjoy :)**

Lindsay jolted awake in bed and then relaxed when she realised she was wrapped up in Danny's warm embrace. She heard the noise again that had woken her up in the first place. It was a quiet banging noise, lifting her head off of Danny's chest she looked at the clock on his bed side table 3:21am. "Danny" she whispered, touching his chin with her index finger.

"Linds, not now" he murmured, pushing her finger away.

"No, Danny wake up"

"Lindsay, I'm tired, can't it wait till the morning?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes at what Danny thought she wanted. "No Danny, I think someone's in the house"

Danny's eyes opened "What?"

"Listen"

They laid there quietly, the banging was getting louder "It's probably just Cocoa"

"No, it's coming from up here, she's down in the kitchen" she replied "I'll go and have a look"

"No, wait here" he said as he untangled himself from her and got out of bed "I'll find out"

"Okay, be careful" she told him as she watched him leave the room.

Danny tiptoed down the lit up hallway, they always left the light on incase Lucy needed to use the toilet in the night. Approaching his daughters bedroom, he pushed the door open and looked around. There was nothing untoward in there. Lucy was still asleep, now on top of her duvet with her feet on her pillow and her head facing towards the end of the bed. He told himself he would put her back the right way once he found out where this banging was coming from. Coming back out of Lucy's room he closed the door and made his way down the rest of the hallway. He checked the bathroom but it was empty.

The last room in the hallway was Joshua's. Danny slowly pushing the door open and checked the cot which was empty. Oh god he thought memories of the night with Lucy and Shane Casey came flooding back to him. He reached for the light switch and turned it on.

"Hi Dada" Joshua grinned from where he sat on the floor with his plastic drum.

"Hey Josh, what are you doing?" Danny asked walking over to the toddler.

"oom oom" Joshua giggled and banged the drum again.

"No, Josh" Danny said picking the toddler up "Let's not bang, you'll wake your sister up"

"Ooo-see"

"Yeah, Lucy" Danny smiled "What are you doing up anyway, little man?"

"Osh, no seep"

"Yes, Josh needs to sleep"

"No"

"Is everything okay?" Lindsay asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, we've just got a little Houdini on are hands" Danny replied "He escaped from his cot and was sat playing his drum kit"

"Oh Josh, you need to stay in your cot" Lindsay said holding her arms out for her son.

"No Mama" Joshua replied as Danny passed him over.

"Yes, come on. Let's take you to Mummy and Daddy's bed"

"No Linds, I thought weren't going to have them sleeping in our bed" Danny said as he put the drum back on top of Joshua's toy box.

"Well we can't leave him in here, Danny. What if he tries to climb out again, slips and hurts himself?"

"Well then he won't attempt it again, will he?"

"Danny" Lindsay exclaimed "You can't say that"

"I'm just joking" Danny laughed "Look, why don't I get the couch cushions from down stairs and put them on the floor by the cot? Then if he does attempt it again, he'll have a soft landing"

Lindsay thought about it for a moment and then nodded "Okay, let's do that"

"I'll just go grab them" Danny left the room to grab the cushions from down stairs.

Lindsay carried Joshua over to the rocking chair and sat down with him on her lap. She cuddled him tightly to her and began rocking the chair gently. "You're growing up to fast, baby boy. We are going to have to buy you a big boys bed soon, aren't we?" She sighed and kissed the top of his head "I wish you could stay my little baby forever"

"Mama" Joshua replied sleepily reaching his hand up to rest on Lindsay's cheek.

"Yeah baby?"

"Ove Mama" Joshua replied before giving in to sleep.

"I love you too, Josh"

Lindsay stayed in the chair rocking him, watching his little face as he slept.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he came back into the rooms with the cushions.

Lindsay nodded "This has just made me realise we are going to have to get him a big boy bed soon aren't we?"

"Yeah, it looks that way, Linds"

"I don't want him to go into a big bed, is that selfish of me?"

"No" Danny replied chucking the cushions on the floor and coming to kneel on the floor in front of Lindsay "He's our last baby. If I'm being truthful I don't want to see him go into a big bed either, it means he's growing up"

"I guess we have to let him though" Lindsay replied as she ran her finger along Joshua's cheek.

"We do" he smiled "But we don't have to think about it, we can just take one day at a time"

Lindsay nodded "You're right, lets just do that for now"

"But I do think we need to look into getting him a bed sooner rather than later" Danny held Joshua's foot in his hand and ran his thumb over the top of it.

"Maybe it's something we can look into getting him for his birthday? As it's not far away" Lindsay suggested

"Yeah, and then I can get Lucy's old bed guard down from the attic, so he can't roll out"

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"Come on, let's get little man back to bed and then head to bed ourselves, because it's now..." he looked at his watch "3:55 and you know that a certain little lady will be waking us up in about three hours"

Lindsay smiled, after kissing Joshua's forehead she passed him to Danny.

Danny carried Joshua over to his cot and placed him in, tucking Bluey under his arm "night night little man" he put the cushions up against the crib and then taking Lindsay's hand he led her back to bed.


	76. Halloween and Poor Cocoa

**Enjoy :)**

Danny placed the bright orange pumpkin on the kitchen table and turned to Joshua who was sat on the floor playing with his toy car "It's nearly Halloween Josh, so we are going to make Jack lanterns"

"Oooh" Joshua said standing up "Osh see"

Danny smiled and picked him up "See, it's a pumpkin" he sat Joshua on the edge of the table, holding him while Joshua reached out and touched the pumpkin.

"ump-in" Joshua giggled hitting it with his hand.

"That's right Josh, it's a pumpkin"

"Yay" Joshua giggled clapping his hands.

"Shall we get Lucy and start making it?"

"Ooo-seee" Joshua replied as Danny picked him up and carried him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Luce" Danny called.

"Yeah?"

"We are going to start doing the pumpkin, coming to help?"

"Yes" Lucy replied excitedly, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Come on then, baby" Danny smiled carrying Joshua back into the kitchen, placing him in his high chair. Lucy and Cocoa soon appeared in the kitchen. Danny had to take a second look when they did "Erm... care to explain?" he asked pointing to the brown Labrador who was dress in one of Lucy's pink dolls dresses with a ribbon tied around her ear.

"We we're playing dress up" Lucy told him proudly.

"I can see that" Danny smiled kneeling next to the dog "What's she done to you?" he undid the dress and pulled it off Cocoa.

"Daddy, don't take it off"

"She can't stay in it, you shouldn't be dressing her up anyway, Luce"

"Why not?" she pouted "Cocoa likes it and she looks pretty in dresses"

"Well as much as you think she likes it, I'm sure she actually doesn't" Danny took the ribbon off of the dogs ears and placed both items on the sideboard "Come on, sit at the table so we can get this pumpkin done before Mummy gets home for work."

"Humph" Lucy sighed climbing up on to the chair "Cocoa did like it"

"Lucy, I've told you she didn't like it and I don't want to see her dressed in your dolls clothes again, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy replied.

"Good, right first things first, I need to cut the top off" Danny picked up the knife and cut the top off the pumpkin.

"Now what do we have to do?" Lucy asked.

"Well now's the good bit, we need to scoop all the goo out" he tilted to the pumpkin to show Lucy the gooey inside.

"Ewww" she replied screwing up her nose. "I gotta touch that?"

"Well you can use a spoon if you like?"

"Yes please"

Danny went over to the side and grabbed a spoon for Lucy and a bowl for Joshua. "Right" he said placing both objects on the table "Let's start"

Lucy grabbed her spoon and began scooping small spoonfuls out on to the news paper that Danny had laid down earlier. Danny on the other hand was using his hands, he put a little bit of the gooey insides into the bowl and passed it to Joshua "What do you think, little man?"

Joshua stuck his hand in the bowl, grabbing a big handful of the goo. "Unny" he giggled squeezing it between his fingers.

"You think it's funny?" Danny asked.

"Ess" Joshua continued to play with the inside of the pumpkin.

"Is it nearly all done?" Lucy asked kneeling on her chair so she could see inside the pumpkin.

"Not yet Luce, we've got loads to get out yet"

"Oh"

"Why don't you use your hands? It's a lot easier"

"But it's yucky"

"You don't normally care about yucky stuff, We can wash your hands after"

"Okay" Lucy replied pulling up her long sleeves, she slowly put her hand in to the pumpkin "It's cold" she giggled.

"It is a bit, but you'll soon get used to it" Danny smiled.

Lucy took out a handful and placed it on the newspaper "I did it, I did it with my hand"

"You did, good girl" Danny praised her "You gonna do some more?"

"Yeah" She stuck her hand back into the pumpkin and pulled out another handful.

"Oh no" Joshua giggled.

Danny turned around to see Joshua had taken the bowl of pumpkin innings and dumped it over his head. "Oh Joshua, what have you done?" he laughed.

Joshua gave a little shrug as he pulled some off the pumpkin off his head.

"Lucy, carry on doing this, I'm going to have to clean your brother up" Danny said as he lifted Joshua from the high chair.

"Okay Daddy" Lucy replied.

Half an hour later Joshua was all clean and the pumpkin was finally ready to be carved. Danny passed Lucy a pen "I want you to draw a face on the pumpkin okay? A big one so I can cut it out"

"Okay" Lucy replied taking the pen. She drew to big wonky circles for eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Yep that's perfect, Luce. Now why don't you draw a triangle for his nose?"

"I'll try but triangles are hard"

"Just give it your best shot" Danny encouraged her. Lucy stuck her tongue out between her lips while she concentrated on drawing a large triangle for the pumpkin's nose. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, that's the bestest triangle I've ever drawed" Lucy smiled proudly.

"Well I'll make sure I cut it out really neatly too" Danny told her "Can you draw a big smile now?"

"Yeah" Lucy smiled drawing a big 'U' for a smile. "Like that?"

"Yeah but let's just join it up" Danny held his hand over hers and helped her join the two top bits of the smile up. "Perfect"

"He looks super scary" Lucy replied.

"He does, which is good, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Lucy exclaimed

"Shall we cut his face out now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Lucy replied again "Do you like it, Joshy?" she asked her brother who was sat back in his high chair.

"Ooo etty" Joshua grinned.

"It's not meant to be pretty, Joshy. It's meant to be scary"

"Cary?"

"Yeah, super scary cos its Halloween"

"Oooh" Joshua replied.

Danny cut each of the shapes out that Lucy had drawn. "Right, let's put a candle in there" Standing up he lit the candle he had ready on the side and placed it in the pumpkin putting the lid back on top. "Shall we see it in the dark?"

"Yeah" Lucy said excitedly jumping off her chair.

Danny lifted Joshua up, settling him on his hip. Walking over to the door where Lucy was now stood he turned off the kitchen light letting the pumpkin glow.

"Wow" Lucy exclaimed "It's so good"

"I'm home" Lindsay called from the hallway, slipping of her shoes she made her way down the hallway "It's dark in here"

"Mummy, Mummy, we made a pumpkin, look" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Oh wow, you did that all by yourself?" Lindsay asked picking her daughter up.

"Yep me, Daddy and Joshy did"

"I'm so impressed" Lindsay smiled.

Together the four off them stood watching the lantern for a while before Danny blew out the candle and put it in their kitchen window for all their neighbours to see.


	77. Being Clingy and Throwing a Tantrum

**Thank you everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story, I love to read all your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Lindsay sighed as she attempted to put the tooth paste on her brush with Joshua resting on her hip "Josh, let's put you down for two minutes, just so I can clean my teeth" she placed her toothbrush on the side and went to put the one year old on the floor.

Josh clung on to her, grabbing her t-shirt in his little fists "No Mama, no down"

"You need to Josh, so I can clean my teeth"

"No" He pouted.

Lindsay made a second attempt at putting toothpaste on her brush. "What's with all this clingyness recently, Josh?"

"Ove Mama" Josh replied resting his head on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I love you too Josh, very much but you need to let me do some things by myself" she told him before she started to brush her teeth.

After Lindsay had brushed her teeth and Joshua's she carried Joshua to his room and got Bluey from the cot "Do you want Bluey?"

"No, want Mama" Joshua replied pushing the bear a way and cuddling up closer to Lindsay.

"Okay" Lindsay replied "But we'll take him down stairs just in case you change your mind"

Lindsay carried Joshua and Bluey to the kitchen where Lucy was eating her breakfast "Where's Daddy?" Lindsay asked placing the blue bear on the side.

"Out in the garden cleaning Cocoa's poo up" Lucy giggled.

"Oh, I'm glad he finally remembered to do that" Lindsay replied as she boiled the kettle with Joshua still on her hip.

Danny came in from the garden and washed his hands at the sink "I swear that dog is a poo machine"

"Or maybe you just don't clean up after her regularly enough" Lindsay replied.

"Well, I don't need to right now, It's November, the kids aren't exactly going to play outside in this weather" he dried his hands on a tea towel "Joshua, coming for a Daddy cuddle?" he asked holding his hands out.

"No" Joshua replied

"Oh come on, Josh, Let's let Mummy drink her cup of coffee on her own"

"No, want Mama"

Danny ignored Joshua's rejection and took him from Lindsay's arms "Well at the moment, buddy you've got Daddy" he sat down on a chair placing Joshua on his lap.

"No" Joshua pouted his eyes filling with tears.

"Joshy, Don't cry, Daddy gives good cuddles just like Mummy does" Lucy told her brother.

"No want Mama" Joshua began to cry and squirm in Danny's arms trying to reach for Lindsay "Want Mama"

"Joshua, I'll give you a cuddle in a minute just let me finish my coffee" Lindsay sat in the chair next to Lucy and began to drink her coffee.

Joshua managed to slide out of Danny's arms on to the floor. Standing up he toddled across to Lindsay's chair. "Mama" he cried pulling on her top.

Lindsay ignored him, hoping he would soon give up and go to Danny instead for a cuddle. He needed to learn that he couldn't keep clinging to Lindsay. She wanted him to grow up to be an independent little boy and carrying him around on her hip all day wasn't going to achieve that.

Joshua plonked himself down on his bottom as his sobs grew louder "Mama, want Mama"

"Come on Josh, that's enough" Danny told him, coming round the table and picking him up "You need to stop all this crying"

"No" Joshua replied choking on a sob. "Osh want Mama"

"I know you want Mummy, Josh and I told you once Mummy had finished her coffee then you could go back for cuddles but you need to wait until then"

"No, Mama, now" Joshua shouted through his tears as he squirmed in Danny's arms.

"Joshua Louie Messer, don't you shout at me" Danny scolded him "You need to start learning to listen"

Joshua's sobs got even louder but he gave up squirming and rested his forehead against Danny's chest.

"He just wants you, Mummy" Lucy said as she got down from the table and carried her cereal bowl to the sink.

"I know he does, but he needs to learn that he can't always get what he wants, Luce" Lindsay replied.

"But I don't like seeing him sad" Lucy said coming back over to Lindsay.

"I don't either, but it's the only way he is going to learn" Lindsay replied wrapping her arm around Lucy's waist.

Lucy nodded sadly "I'm gonna get my shoes on" she said as she made her way to the living room.

"Okay" Lindsay replied drinking the last of her coffee "Do you think he'll be okay today with Flack?" she asked Danny.

"I hope so" Danny replied rubbing Joshua's back "He loves Flack"

"Yeah, he does" Lindsay smiled standing up, she went over to the dishwasher and put her cup and Lucy's bowl into it. "Are you dropping Lucy off to school or do you want me too?"

"I'll go" he replied "I've gotta pick Adam up on the way because his car is broken"

"Okay" Lindsay replied looking at her watch "You better go, Luce needs to be there in twenty minutes"

"Oh yeah" Danny replied standing up, he passed Joshua who was still whimpering to Lindsay and went to find Lucy.

"Danny" Lindsay followed him into the sitting room "Where's Cocoa?"

"She's still in the garden" Danny replied "I forgot to let her back in"

"It's okay, she's probably still having a good sniff around"

"That's true" he smiled giving her a small kiss "We better be off, I'll see you at work in a couple of hours"

"Yeah, see you then and you have a good day at school, Luce"

"I will Mummy" Lucy replied "I love you"

"I love you too, Baby girl"

After Danny and Lucy left, Lindsay let Cocoa back in and then sat on the couch with Joshua on her lap "What are we going to do with you, Mister?"

"Mama" Joshua grinned rubbing the tears from his eye.

"I see the tears have stopped now"

"Ess" Joshua replied.

"You need to stop having these little tantrums when I can't be there, Josh"

"Want Mama" Joshua replied cuddling up to Lindsay.

"I know you want me Josh but Daddy, Lucy and work want me as well, I can't just be here for you"

"Mama 'lay?" Joshua asked.

Lindsay sighed, How was she supposed to get a one-year old to understand that she wasn't there solely for him. She decided to just play with him and work on the clingyness later. It might just be a phase that hopefully he'll grow out of she thought as she carried Joshua and sat on the floor with him. "What shall we play?"

"Dis" Joshua replied reaching for the nearest toy which happened to be one of Lucy's princess crowns.

"Shall we put it on your head?" Lindsay asked placing the silver plastic crown on to Joshua's head causing him to giggle "Don't you look pretty"

"Etty" Joshua giggled reaching for the crown "Mama on" he stood up and placed the crown on Lindsay's head "Mama etty"

Lindsay smiled "Thank you, Josh"

"It tay" Joshua replied sitting back down. He reached over and grabbed one of his wooden bricks "'lay?"

"Shall we build a tower?" Lindsay asked.

"Ess" Joshua clapped.

Lindsay gathered up all the wooden bricks and together her and Joshua built a small tower of four bricks. "Wow, Josh look at your tower"

"Gone" Joshua laughed as he knocked the tower over with his hand.

"Oh dear" Lindsay replied "We are going to have to build it again" She looked up when the door bell rang "Shall we see who that is first? I think you'll be excited" picking Joshua up she carried him to the door.

"Joshster" Flack grinned as Lindsay opened the door.

"No Ack ack" Joshua replied burying his head into Lindsay's neck

"Josh, not again" Lindsay sighed letting Flack into the house.

"What's wrong?" Flack asked as he closed the door behind him.

"He's still being clingy, we had a massive tantrum this morning because he wasn't allowed to sit with me while I drank my coffee"

"Joshua Messer, throwing a tantrum? I don't believe it" Flack said in a fake British accent trying to make Joshua laugh.

"Come on Josh, are you going to go to your Uncle Flack?" Lindsay asked the toddler.

"No, No Ack ack" Joshua said stubbornly.

"Oh, my favourite little nephew doesn't want me any more?" Flack pouted

"Aww no Josh, you've made you're Uncle Flack cry" Lindsay told him.

Joshua lifted his head from Lindsay's neck and turned to look at Flack "Ack Ack, ad?"

"I am sad Josh, I was really looking forward to spending the day with my favourite nephew but he doesn't want me" Flack replied.

"Want Mama" Josh replied.

"Can't I have just a little cuddle?"

"No"

"Please? Uncle Ack ack loves you" Flack told him.

"Ove Ack ack" Joshua replied.

"So can I have a cuddle?"

"No" Joshua replied clinging hold of Lindsay.

"Told you this wasn't going to be easy" Lindsay sighed "I just don't know what to do with him"

"Just give him to me and go" Flack told her.

"He'll scream the place down, Flack"

"I'm sure he won't scream for the whole time you're at work"

"Want a bet?" Lindsay laughed slipping her shoes on. "I guess it's worth a go, if he gets to bad though just give me a ring, okay?"

"I will" Flack smiled.

Lindsay kissed the top of Joshua's head "I love you, Josh"

"Ove Mama" Joshua replied giving Lindsay a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Lindsay grabbed her bag and placed in on her other shoulder "Good luck" she told Flack as she passed Joshua over to him and left the house.

Lindsay had been at work for two hours when she decided to give Flack a ring. "Hey Flack, hows it going?"

"_Well you were right, he screamed for over an hour for you before he finally wore himself out, he's now asleep with Bluey on the couch"_

"Oh bless him, I would come home in my lunch break but then you'll probably have to have him screaming again all afternoon when I have to come back"

"_Yeah, let's not do that. Hopefully when he wakes up he'll have forgotten that he misses you"_

"I hope so too, ring me when he wakes up and let me know how he is"

"_I will do" _Flack replied.

"Thank you Flack" Lindsay replied before hanging up the phone. She couldn't believe that Joshua had screamed for an hour with Flack. She really hoped that her little boy would out grow this clingyness to her as soon as possible because it broke her heart to know that he was so upset because she wasn't there.


	78. Lady Bird and A Pink Bunny

**Enjoy :)**

"Josh, Shall we go meet Daddy, Lucy and Ellie at the park?" Lindsay asked slipping her shoes on.

"Daddy?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah Daddy" Lindsay smiled picking him up "That still makes him sad that you don't say 'Dada' any more"

"Ooes?" Joshua pointed to his feet.

"Yep will put your shoes on, sit you in your stroller and then make are way to the park" Lindsay replied carrying him out into the hall where his shoes were.

"No, Osh walk"

"You want to walk?" Lindsay asked as she sat Joshua on the floor and put his shoes on.

"Ess" Joshua grinned.

"Well I guess you could" Lindsay told him. Standing up she went back to the living room and began looking for something in the cupboard under the stairs.

Joshua toddled into the living room "Mama?"

"I'm just looking for something Josh, then we can leave" she rummaged through the cupboard until she came across what she was looking for, Lucy's old reigns. They were white with a pink bunny on but they would do for Joshua until they could get him some boys ones. "Let's put this on"

"What dat?" Joshua asked as Lindsay slipped his arms through the arms holes and did it up at the back.

"It's so you can't run off" Lindsay laughed "Ready to find Daddy?"

"Daddy" Joshua clapped excitedly.

Lindsay held on to the reigns and slowly her and Joshua walked to the park. Lindsay was glad it was only a short walk and there were no roads to cross on the way there. "Do you like walking?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned. He spotted something on the pavement and squatted down to see what it was.

"What have you found?"

"Dis" Joshua replied pointing to the lady bird on the floor.

"Ooh, that's a lady bird, Josh" Lindsay smiled bending down and letting it crawl on to her hand. "Look, can you see it's spots?"

"Me" Joshua replied holding his hand out.

"Okay, but make sure you hold it carefully" Lindsay put the lady bird into Joshua palm.

"Unny" Joshua giggled as he crawled over his hand and up on to his jumper.

"Does that tickle?"

"Ess, 'unny" Joshua replied. Suddenly the lady bird flew of off Joshua's arm and up into the air. "Oh, gone"

"He's gone to find his Mummy and Daddy" Lindsay told him "Shall we go and find yours?"

"Ess" Joshua began to toddle down the road "Daddy" he called out.

"He won't be able to hear you yet, Josh" Lindsay laughed.

"Oh" Joshua pouted.

"Want Mummy to carry you for a little bit?"

"No, Osh walk"

"Okay"

Ten minutes later Lindsay and Joshua arrived at the park where Danny, Lucy and Ellie were. "What took you so long" Danny called out as he saw them approaching.

"He did" Lindsay replied pointing down to Joshua.

"Hey Josh" Danny gave the one-year old a little wave.

"Hi Daddy" Joshua replied before squatting down to look at a stone on the floor.

Danny turned his attention back to Lindsay "He walked? The whole way?"

"Yeah, he wanted too" Lindsay smiled.

"That's great but what's with the pink bunny?"

"Well we hadn't got round to getting him any yet, did we? so I had to put Lucy's old ones on him"

"I'll grab some boys ones tomorrow after work, we can't have him walking round with a pink bunny on his chest"

"Danny he doesn't care, so why do you?"

"Because he's my son and I don't want him wearing pink"

"I'm pretty sure Lucy is wearing a blue t-shirt today, is that wrong?"

"No... but I just..."

"You just...?"

"It's different" Danny replied.

"It's not different Danny and you know it" Lindsay laughed "And I also think deep down you don't actually mind him wearing pink and playing with Lucy's dolls"

"Well, I guess it's not to bad as long as he doesn't do it all them time"

Lindsay laughed "I knew I was right"

Joshua finished looking at the stone he was inspecting and made his way over to Danny "Daddy"

"Hey little man, I see you've done some walking?"

"Ess" Joshua replied toddling up to Danny "Up" he held his hands up for Danny to pick him up.

Danny picked him up and sat him on his lap "That better?"

Joshua nodded and rested his head on Danny's chest.

"Where's the girls?" Lindsay asked joining Danny on the bench.

"They're in the park, look, you can just see Lucy going down the slide" Danny pointed.

Lindsay looked and through the climbing frame she could just see Lucy's pink converse poking out the top of the slide "Oh yeah, we should get them home soon for dinner"

"Luce, Ellie" Danny called "You've got five minutes"

"Kay Daddy" Lucy replied.

"I think the walking tired someone out" Lindsay laughed looking at Joshua who had fallen asleep against Danny.

"Did he nap today?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but only for half an hour, he woke up and refused to go back to sleep"

"Well I guess another half an hour now won't hurt"

"Yeah, we'll just wake him up when we get back home"

"It doesn't really matter if he stays up later anyway because I guess the girls will be"

"I've told Lucy she can stay up till half 9 because Ellie is staying over but I don't think she'll be up until then"

"Nah, I give her till 8:45 before she crashes"

"Well I was betting on half 8" Lindsay laughed. "Which Jo said is Ellie's normal bed time so it should work out right, hopefully"

"Shall we get them home for dinner?"

"Yeah, call them over"

"Luce, Ellie, home time" Danny called.

The two girls ran over and together the five of them went home for dinner and a girly sleepover.


	79. Seeing Santa and A Snowman Family

**Here is another chapter :) I just wanted to let you all know, that even though the time line of this story is a little off, a couple of things do go in order. It'll always be Danny's birthday at the beginning of the year then Lucy, Josh, Lindsay's and then Christmas :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

The Messer family and Flack who had come along because he was bored and wanted something to do stood in line at the mall to see Santa. "I'm so excited" Lucy exclaimed bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I can see that" Danny laughed.

"Do you think I'll be on his good list this year?"

Danny thought about it for a moment "I'm not sure, Luce"

"What? Why? I've been really really good, I play nicely with Joshy and I do all my homework"

Danny laughed and scooped Lucy up into his arms "I was just joking with you, I'm sure you'll be on the top of Santa's good list"

Lucy beamed proudly.

"Are you excited to see Santa, Josh?" Lindsay asked her son from where he was sat in Flack's arms.

"Tanta?" Joshua replied.

"Yeah, Santa, he brings you lots of presents at Christmas time if you are a good little boy"

Joshua cocked his head to the side and looked at his Mother with a confused expression as he still wasn't understanding the whole Santa thing.

"Your going to get a present Josh, that's all you need to know" Flack told him.

"Ose?" Joshua reached up and grabbed Flack's nose.

"If only we could chop that off and give it to him as a present, he'd be more than happy" Danny laughed.

"Daddy, look" Lucy pointed to one of the Christmas scenes they'd set up along the queue, this one had four snowmen singing christmas carols. "It could be us Daddy, with the two big snowmen and the two little ones"

"It could be" Danny replied "Which one would you be?"

"The one with the pink scarf"

"And which one would I be?"

"Erm.. The one in the yellow scarf"

"The fat one?"

Lucy nodded and then quickly added "But only cos you are fatter than Mummy"

Danny grumbled before turning to Lindsay "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did, Fatty" she giggled.

"Don't you start" Danny replied with a small smile.

"Uncle Flack" Lucy called him from where she sat in Danny's arms.

Flack turned around from showing Joshua the toy reindeer on the other side of the queue "Yes Luce?"

"We got a new boy in our class called Jack"

"That's nice" he smiled.

"Is that what your name was meant to be?"

"Hm?"

"Were you meant to be called Jack but your Mummy and Daddy didn't know how to spell it so called you Flack?"

"Flack's my last name, Luce, like yours is Messer"

"It is?" Lucy asked surprised "So what's your real name then?"

"Donald or Don"

"Like Donald Duck" Lucy giggled.

"Yes, Just like Donald Duck" Flack sighed

"Wack wack" Joshua giggled

"Is your Uncle Ack ack a wack wack, Josh?" Danny smirked.

"Ess" Joshua clapped.

"You gotta marry someone called Daisy now" Lucy told him "Cos Donald duck's wife is called Daisy Duck"

Flack scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably "I'm not planning on marrying anyone"

"Oh cos of Auntie Jess?" Lucy asked remembering.

Flack nodded

"I'm sorry Uncle Flack, I didn't mean to make you sad"

"You didn't Luce, it's fine" he replied, passing Joshua to Lindsay and taking Lucy into his arms. "I just didn't want you to start planning a wedding for me that wasn't going to happen"

Lucy giggled "I don't even know how to plan a wedding"

"I'm sure you'd work it out" he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"How long till we see Santa?" Lucy asked getting bored with waiting.

"Soon, look if you look through this gap" Lindsay pointed to a small gap at the side of the queue "You can see him"

Lucy's mouth fell open "Look, Daddy, Look" she leant forward in Flack's arms and pulled on Danny's sleeve "It's really Santa"

"I know it is, baby" he smiled.

"Are you going to sit on Santa's knee, Uncle Flack?" Lucy asked looking up at her uncle.

"I think I'm a little big to see on Santa's knee, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you are really really tall"

"I like how she called you tall, I got fat" Danny grumbled.

Finally they reached the front to the queue to see Santa. Two of his elves came forward and took Lucy and Joshua's ages off of Lindsay so they could grab them an appropriate aged present. "So who do we have here?" Santa asked.

"I'm Lucy" Flack put her down and she skipped over to Santa.

"Ooh Lucy is a pretty name" Santa replied "And is that your brother, I see?"

"Yep that's Joshy... Oh I mean Joshua cos that's what you'd know him as right? That's what my Daddy told me anyway"

"Yes, I know children by they actual names, not by nicknames. It would be to hard for me to remember every child's nickname" Santa smiled to her.

"Do you want to see Santa, Josh?" Lindsay asked carrying him over.

"No, 'cary" Joshua replied burying his face into Lindsay's neck.

"Santa's not scary" Lindsay told him.

"'Cary, Osh no see"

"Okay, you don't have to see him, Josh" Lindsay replied feeling herself going red before turning to Santa "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, we have a lot of children who get a little scared" Santa told her. He turned back to Lucy "And what would Lucy like for Christmas?"

"A rocking horse, cos Uncle Flack said I'm to heavy to ride him now"

"Anything else?"

"Erm... maybe some new clothes for my Bear cos he doesn't have a lot"

"Well I will see what I can do" he replied "But for now here is a small gift for you and your little brother" an elf came over and handed Lucy two wrapped presents one pink and one blue.

"Thank you Santa" Lucy grinned.

Lindsay snapped a quick picture of Lucy stood with Santa before the five of them left the grotto and went to find Joshua's stroller that had been left outside. "Can I open my present now?" Lucy asked.

"Let's wait until we get home, okay?" Danny asked taking both presents from her and putting them under the stroller.

"Okay" she replied.

Lindsay strapped Joshua back into his stroller then the five of them continued to do a bit more Christmas shopping before finally making their way home so the children could unwrap their presents.


	80. New Years Day and A Hung Over Danny

**Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy :)**

**A/N Not sure if anyone reading this was also reading my other story 'It's like catching lightning' but I just wanted to say that if you are, then I'm sorry to tell you I'm putting that story on hiatus, there are a few reasons for me doing this. One of them being I want to spend more time on 'Moments' and my new story that is in the works called 'Mind Games' I hope you all don't hate me for this decision. Anyway on with the next chapter of Moments :)**

Knock-knock, knock-knock

"Eugh, Lindsay make it stop" Danny murmured pulling the pillow over his head.

"That'll be the kids" Lindsay replied coming out of the bathroom "So you better get up"

"No, keep them with you" Danny told her from under his pillow.

Lindsay sighed and went down stairs to open the door. "Hey babies" she grinned taking Joshua off of Danny's Mother.

"Mama" Joshua squealed wrapping his arms around Lindsay's neck.

"Mummy" Lucy said excitedly at the same time wrapping her arms around Lindsay's waist.

"They've missed you" Maria laughed.

"I've missed them too" Lindsay replied kissing Joshua on the cheek and then leaning down to kiss the top of Lucy's head.

"Where's that son of mine?" Maria asked.

"In bed still, suffering" Lindsay laughed.

Maria looked at her watch "It's one in the afternoon, he is such a lazy little..." she stopped remembering the children were present.

"What's suffering mean?" Lucy asked looking up at her Mother.

"It means Daddy is just in a little bit of pain, Luce" Lindsay replied.

"Oh no, did he get a boo boo?"

"No, he's just got a little head ache" Lindsay told her.

"But he did it to himself Lucy, so there is no need for you and your brother to be quiet today" Maria added.

"Don't give them any ideas" Lindsay smiled

"Did you both have a good time though? Lucy managed up stay up till just before the ball dropped"

"Yeah, we had a great time thank you, we didn't get home till about 3am." She then looked down at Lucy "Hopefully, you'll manage to get to see the new year in next year, hey?"

"Hope so" Lucy smiled "I'm gonna go make sure Daddy is okay"

"Okay" Lindsay replied "Do you want a coffee of something, Maria?"

"No, I need to get back, Louie's not to good today so I need to get home and check on him"

"Okay, send him are love"

"I will" Maria smiled

"And thank you for having these two last night"

"It was fine, we enjoyed having them. Now you go get that lazy boy of mine up"

Lindsay laughed "I'll try, see you later"

Maria said goodbye to Lindsay and Joshua, then made her way to her car.

"Shall we go and make sure your sister isn't annoying Daddy too much?" Lindsay asked Joshua.

"Oo-see" Joshua grinned.

"Yeah, let's go and find her"

Lindsay carried Joshua up to her bedroom to find Lucy bouncing on the bed excitedly telling Danny everything she'd done the night before with Nanny and Pops while Danny had the pillow over his head groaning. "Come on, Luce" Lindsay said "Lets leave Daddy to sleep"

"No, Nanny said we've got to get him up cos he's lazy"

Lindsay laughed "Well maybe we should give Daddy another hour in bed and then get him up, how does that sound, Luce?"

" Sounds good" Danny mumbled from under the pillow.

"Daddy" Joshua squealed hearing his Father's voice "Want Daddy"

"You can have Daddy later Josh, we need to go downstairs now though"

"No, Osh want Daddy" Joshua replied squirming in Lindsay's arms.

Lindsay sighed and placed the toddler on the bed "If he gets angry, Josh, don't you come crying to me"

Joshua crawled over the bed and laid down next to Danny resting his head on Danny's stomach. "Ove Daddy"

"I love Daddy too" Lucy exclaimed going over to lay next to Joshua.

"Daddy loves everyone too" Danny replied "But you know what Daddy really loves? Sleep"

"Come on you two, down stairs now" Lindsay leaned over, picking Lucy up she placed her on the floor and then grabbed Joshua, sitting him on her hip. "Go on Luce, let's leave Daddy alone" she shooed the six-year old out the room, closing the door behind her the three of them made their way downstairs.

"What are we gonna do down here?" Lucy asked flopping on the couch.

"Why don't we take Cocoa for a walk and then when we get home we could make Daddy some food?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that" Lucy exclaimed jumping up and running to get Cocoa's lead.

"Come on, Cocoa, walkies" Lindsay called to the puppy who was in the kitchen. She came bounding out and ran to the front door.

"Cocoa, sit" Lucy called "Sit"

Lindsay carried Joshua in to the hall to find Cocoa jumping up at Lucy who was attempting to put the lead on the puppy.

"Down Cocoa" Lindsay shouted to the puppy. Cocoa stopped jumping up and let Lucy attach the lead to her collar. "Good girl" Lindsay praised her. She then grabbed Lucy's pink coat from the peg ""Put that on, Luce while I put Joshua's on" taking Joshua's green coat down Lindsay slipped it on the toddler and did it up "Everyone ready?"

"Yep" Lucy grinned picking Cocoa's lead back up.

Lucy walked Cocoa to the park while Lindsay carried Joshua. Once they arrived, Lucy took Cocoa off her lead, letting her run around. Lindsay placed Joshua down and together both children ran after the brown Labrador.

Lindsay sat on a bench and watched her two children, Lucy was running in front of Cocoa and calling her so the dog would come bounding over while Joshua half ran, half walked behind with his hands out in front of him squealing excitedly.

Fifteen minutes later Joshua came over to Lindsay "up" he said holding his arms up.

"Have you have enough running around, Josh?" Lindsay asked sitting him on her lap.

"Ess" he replied resting his head on her chest.

"You want to go home for a sleep?"

"Osh seep" he replied.

"Okay baby, you can have a sleep when we get back" Lindsay stood up with Joshua. She called Lucy and Cocoa over and together they made their way back home.

After getting home Lindsay put a sleeping Joshua in his cot and came back downstairs to find Lucy sat at the kitchen table "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting" Lucy replied.

"Waiting for what?"

"For you, cos we're gonna make Daddy food aren't we?"

"Oh yeah" Lindsay smiled remembering "What shall we make him?"

"A cake" Lucy replied.

"I'm not sure Daddy will want a cake, how about beans on toast?"

"Yes, beans on toast are yummy"

"Okay, well bring your chair over here"

Lucy dragged her chair to the side and kneeled up on it "What should I do?"

"Take two slices of bread from the bag and put them in the toaster" Lindsay told her while she undid a tin of beans.

"Okay" Lucy took two slices of bread and put them in the toaster, she pulled down the handle and sat back on the chair "I don't touch it now, do I?"

"Nope, you don't because it'll get hot now" Lindsay smiled "Good girl for remembering"

Ten minutes later they went upstairs with the beans on toast and a coffee for Danny. Lucy pushed the bedroom door open and jumped up on the bed "Daddy, we got you food"

"No, no food" Danny grumbled rolling over.

"Come on Danny, get up. Lucy helped to make this for you" Lindsay told him placing the plate and cup on her husband's bedside table.

Danny sighed, he sat up and rubbed his hand over his face "What did you make, Luce?"

"Beans on toast, see" Lucy replied pointing to the plate "I did the toast"

"It looks yummy" Danny told her, even though he felt sick just looking at the food on the plate. He picked up the coffee and took a sip, hoping it would help settle his stomach enough to eat the beans on toast as he didn't want to disappoint Lucy by not eating it.

"Where's the other noisy little monster?" he asked looking around for Joshua.

"He wore himself out at the park chasing after Cocoa so he's having a little nap" Lindsay told him from where she sat at the end of the bed.

"Lucky boy" Danny laughed

"Danny, it's two in the afternoon, I'm sure you've had enough sleep"

"When you drunk as much as I did last night, no sleep is enough sleep"

"I told you to stop after your fourth pint but you insisted on doing them shots with Flack and Jo"

"Oh god, then Jaeger bombs were a killer" Danny replied "I can't even remember how many I did"

"Enough" Lindsay told him. "But it was funny when Adam pulled down Flack's trousers, do you remember? Flack was so drunk he couldn't pull them back up again and ended up falling flat on his face"

"No, I don't remember that but it sounds hilarious" Danny laughed "I'm pretty sure he did more shots than me"

"What's shots?" Lucy asked.

"They are adult drinks, Lucy" Danny replied.

"Oh okay" Lucy said snuggling up to Danny's side "Are you gonna eat your food now, Daddy?"

"Yeah, okay" Danny replied, his stomach feeling more settled. Settling the plate on his lap he picked up a slice of toast and began nibbling on it.

"Is it good?" Lucy asked.

"Very" Danny replied.

Lindsay could tell by Danny's face that he didn't really feel up to eating the food so decided to get Lucy out of the room so Danny could dispose of the food without her seeing and getting upset. "Come on Luce, let's get you something to eat while Daddy eats his"

"Can I have beans on toast too?" Lucy asked sliding off the end of the bed "I can even make my own toast, can't I?"

Lindsay blew a kiss to Danny and followed Lucy out of the room "Of course you can, Luce"


	81. Uncle Louie and Soap Box Racing

**People wanted to see more of Louie so here he is :) I also just want to clarify, Lightning will be back at some point, probably after I've finished writing Mind Games :) anyway hope you like this chapter :)**

"Are you sure it's okay for him to stay here tonight?" Maria Messer asked Lindsay as she helped settle Louie on to the couch.

"Of course it is Maria, you and Al go and have a lovely night together. Louie will be in good hands" Lindsay smiled

"I don't need a babysitter" Louie grumbled from the couch.

"Louie, we've spoken about this" Maria sighed sitting next to her eldest son "Lindsay and Danny aren't here to babysit you, they're here to help you while me and your Dad spend the night away and anyway, you told me you were looking forward to spending some time with Lucy and Joshua"

"I am" Louie replied.

"Well stop moaning then" Maria told him standing back up. "I better be off, I told Al I'd only be ten minutes"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled walking Maria to the door "I'm sorry Danny and the children aren't here"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll see them tomorrow when I come to collect Louie"

"Yeah, they'll be here"

"Good, now all Louie's pain medication are in his bag, Danny knows what doses he has but if there is any problems just give me a ring"

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Lindsay smiled "You and Al just have a great night"

"Oh, we will" Maria replied leaning in to give Lindsay a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yep, see you then" Lindsay said closing the door. She made her way back into the living room and joined Louie on the couch. "Lucy said you can have her bed tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Louie replied "But where will she sleep?"

"On a blow up air mattress on Joshua's floor, she's very excited about getting to have a little sleepover with him" Lindsay laughed.

"Bless her, will they be home soon?"

Lindsay looked at her watch "Yeah, she finished school about twenty minutes ago so they should be home soon"

"I still can't believe Danny is actually doing a school run" Louie laughed "If you'd told me that 10 years ago I'd of laughed in your face"

"I know, even when I first met him I couldn't see him being a Father, I thought he would run for the hills when I told him I was expecting Lucy"

"He's doing good now though, isn't he?"

Lindsay nodded "The best, the children idolize him"

"Good" Louie replied "I'm proud of him, you know?"

"I think he's proud of you too, Louie, especially because of what you did back then with the wire and everything"

"Ahh, that was nothing"

"It wasn't just nothing, it took a lot of courage to do what you did"

"I had to do it, he's my little brother, I couldn't have him going down for something he didn't do"

Lindsay looked round when the door opened, followed by two little voices calling her. "I'm in here, with a visitor" Lindsay replied back.

"Who?" Lucy asked as she opened the door, she spotted her Uncle sat on the couch and ran over to him "Uncle Louie, I missed you"

"I missed you too, Lucy" he smiled pulling her in for a cuddle "Where's that little brother of yours?"

"Daddy's just taking his shoes off him"

Danny came through the door holding Joshua's hand as he toddled in "Hey bro" he grinned at his older sibling "Finally escaped from Ma's did you?"

"I wish" Louie laughed

"Ooo-ee" Joshua squealed letting go of Danny's hand and running over to his uncle.

Lucy giggled "Uncle Louie, Joshy says your name the same as he does Bluey's"

"Where Ooo-ee?" Joshua asked hearing the mention of his favourite toy.

"I think he's in the kitchen, Josh, should I grab him?" Lindsay asked.

"Pease Mama" Joshua replied before climbing up on the couch to sit next to Louie.

Lindsay got up and went to find Joshua's blue bear.

"Ook, room room" Joshua told Louie pointing to his own t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah it is a vroom vroom" Louie replied. "Do you like cars, Josh?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned

"Danny, you'll have to take him soap box racing when he's older, like we used to. Do you remember?" Louie asked.

"How could I forget" Danny replied "We were champions four years running"

"What's soap box racing? Lucy asked.

"It's where you make your own go-cart and everyone who makes one goes to the top of a hill, then you all race down and the winner is the first one to cross the line" Louie explained.

"Wow, that sounds good, can we do one, Daddy?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not, I'll have to see when the next one is going to be" Danny told her, he then turned to his brother "You want to help us?"

"How am I supposed to do that, Dan? I'm stuck in bed or a chair most of the day now"

"We'll put a chair outside for you, you can tell us what to do, where to put things. You can be the boss" Danny smiled.

"I guess that could work" Louie replied.

"I've found him" Lindsay said as she carried blue bear out of the kitchen and passed him to Joshua. "I also let Cocoa out in the garden while I was out there"

"I was going to take her out in a bit" Danny replied.

"It's all right, you still can. It's not like she won't have the energy for it"

"That's true" Danny laughed.

"Mummy, me Daddy and Uncle Louie are gonna make a racing car" Lucy told her Mother proudly.

"You are?"

"Yep and I'm gonna race it down a big hill and I'll win, cos Daddy and Uncle Louie said they always won when they were little"

"That sounds exciting" Lindsay smiled.

"I've got to look into when the next race is first though, Luce" Danny reminded her.

"I know but it's still going to be good" Lucy replied excitedly.

"Let me look it up now and see when the next one is" Danny told her opening up the laptop that was on the table and switching it on.

"I hope it's real soon, don't you, Uncle Louie?" Lucy asked.

"Well we will need a bit of time to get the car sorted, so hopefully not too soon" Louie replied.

"Mama" Joshua called, holding up one arm and keeping Bluey tucked under the other.

"Aww, do you want a cuddle my baby boy?" Lindsay smiled picking Joshua up and settling him on her hip.

"Ove Mama" Joshua replied resting his head on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I love you too" Lindsay smiled.

"He is so adorable" Louie told Lindsay "Which I'm guessing he gets from you, cos this one was never adorable" he laughed nudging Danny in the side with his elbow.

"I so was" Danny told him.

"Nah, I was the cute one when we were kids" Louie smirked.

"You wish" Danny turned his attention back to the lap top and began to type "Ah, I've found it. The next one is in April so we've got about four months to get a car ready, think that's enough time?"

"Plenty" Louie smiled, pleased to be involved in activity with his brother and his niece. "Lets get planning"

The three of them with a little in put from Lindsay spent the rest of the evening planning out how they were going to make their soap box car and what it was going to look like.


	82. Spanish and Playing Dolls With Daddy

**Right, I was watching 'Holding Cell' and the bit where Lindsay says that she's been teaching Lucy Spanish gave me an idea. I'm guessing if Lindsay had been teaching her since she was little at six she would know quite a bit. I should warn you though, I'm not Spanish and don't actually know any so I've had to use Google Translator, I've done what each one means at the bottom. I just hope its right! :)**

Lucy and Lindsay sat at the kitchen table playing a game of Operation "Careful, Mummy, you don't wanna make him buzz" Lucy told Lindsay as she put the pincers in to get the wish bone.

"I'm being careful" Lindsay replied. Sticking her tongue between her lips in concentration, she carefully lifted the wishbone out of the body.

"You got it Mummy, you got it" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"I did, now it's your turn" Lindsay passed the tweezers over to her daughter.

"Okay" Lucy took them "When will Daddy and Josh be back?"

"Soon, they've only nipped down to the Bodega to get Cocoa some more biscuits"

"Cos Daddy forgot last night, didn't he?" Lucy giggled as she attempted to get the spare rib from the game.

"He did" Lindsay replied watching her daughter concentrate on getting the game piece. "Go on, you can do it"

"I know, I will get it" Lucy replied. "It's just a bit tricky"

"Just go slowly and you'll get it"

"Okay" Lucy replied, she slowly made a second attempt to get the spare rib, she managed to get the pincers around the rib but just as she was about to lift it up her hand slipped, causing the machine to buzz.

"Oh dear" Lindsay smiled "Good try though"

"I was so close" Lucy pouted.

"You were, maybe you'll be able to get it on your next go"

"Okay, you go for something else then so I can try that one again" Lucy told her Mother as she passed her the pincers.

"Okay, what shall I go for?"

"The butterfly"

"That's a hard one"

"I'm sure you can get it though, Mummy, you're really good at this game"

"Not as good as Uncle Sid" Lindsay replied as she made an attempt at the butterfly.

"That's cos Uncle Sid does operations for his job, so he's got to be good at it"

That's very true" Lindsay smiled. She was just about to get the butterfly, when Danny came in calling through to let them know he was back, causing Lindsay to jump and the board to buzz.

"Oh Daddy made you lose" Lucy sighed.

"It's okay" Lindsay replied "Shall we do something else now, Lucy?"

"What?" Lucy asked.

Danny walked in before Lindsay had a chance to answer "I've got the dog biscuits" he told them placing the bag on he counter.

"Thank you babe" Lindsay smiled and then turned to Lucy "Vamos a practicar tu español?"

Lucy giggled "pero papá no entiende español"

"Oh don't you two start this again" Danny sighed as he scooped Joshua up from where he sat by his feet.

"Qué te gustaría para la cena, Lucy?" Lindsay smirked.

"salchichas y patatas fritas" Lucy grinned.

"Oh, that sounds good, I think Daddy will like that too" Lindsay smiled.

"What will Daddy like?" Danny asked.

"What Lucy has chosen for dinner" Lindsay stood up and made her way over to the freezer.

"And what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Lindsay giggled as opened the freezer.

"Oh, Joshua I'm so glad your Mummy hasn't started this whole spanish thing with you"

"Josh, te amo" Lindsay told the toddler as she pulled the food from the freezer and carried it over to the side.

"Te amo Mama" Joshua replied clapping.

Danny rolled his eyes "not you too, little man. I thought you'd be on Daddy's side"

"That's all he knows at the moment" Lindsay told Danny as she turned the oven on.

"It's still more than I know" Danny sighed.

Lindsay laughed and tapped Danny on his bottom "Go entertain the children while I cook dinner"

"Okay, come on you two, let's go play in the sitting room" Danny said as he carried Joshua into the sitting room with Lucy following behind. "What shall we play?"

"This" Lucy replied pushing her toy pram over to Danny.

"Dollies?"

"Yeah" Lucy pulled a doll from the pram and passed it to Danny "This one can be your baby"

"I don't need a pretend baby, I've got two real ones" Danny smiled kissing the top of Joshua's head.

"Daddy, you just got to pretend you don't have any babies"

Danny placed Joshua on the floor and held the doll in his arms "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You got to look after her, I think she wants to go for a walk" Lucy replied.

Danny stood up and began to carry the doll around the room.

"Not like that, Daddy. She wants to go in her pram"

"Oh okay" Danny came back over, putting the doll in the pram he awkwardly pushed it around the room. "What now?"

"I think she needs a diaper change" Lucy told him.

"Okay" Danny laid the doll on the couch and pretended to change its diaper.

Lucy sat on the floor with Joshua who was cuddled up with Cocoa. "Now you got to feed her" she told Danny.

"Hey, I thought we were playing this game together? Where's your baby?"

"Here" Lucy replied pointing to Joshua.

Danny laughed grabbing the babies bottle from the pram he began to feed the doll "So if Joshua's your baby, then the next time he does a poo, you'll change his bottom for us?"

Lucy screwed up her nose "Eww no, Daddy, that's disgusting"

"I thought you might say that" he laughed "So can Joshua go back to being mine and Mummy's baby?"

Lucy nodded as she stood up and took her doll from Danny "I'll have this one back, she doesn't do real poos in her diaper"

Lindsay stuck her head around the kitchen door "Dinner will be ready soon Danny, so do you want to wash their hands?"

"Yeah okay" Danny smiled scooping Joshua up

"Oh Lucy, asegúrese de que papá se lava la" Linday grinned at her daughter

"Yo quiero, mamá" Lucy replied before skipping of to the bathroom.

Danny rolled his eyes at Lindsay before following Lucy to the bathroom with Joshua.

**so here are the phrases translated:**

**Vamos a practicar tu español? - Lets practise your Spanish.**

**pero papá no entiende español - But Daddy doesn't know Spanish.**

**Qué te gustaría para la cena, Lucy? - What would you like for dinner, Lucy?**

**salchichas y patatas fritas - Sausage and chips.**

**Te amo - I love you.**

**asegúrese de que papá se lava la - Make sure Daddy washes his.**

**Yo quiero, mamá - I will, Mummy**


	83. Danny's Birthday and Costumes

**Another chapter, I'm not overally happy with this one but hopefully you'll all like it :) Let me know what you think :)**

"Na na na na na na batman!" Danny sang as he came down the stairs dressed in a Batman costume with Joshua settled on his hip dressed as Robin. "We look cool, don't we, Josh?"

"Cool" Joshua grinned. "Daddy down"

"You want to get down?"

"Ess" Joshua replied squirming in Danny's arms.

"Okay" Danny put Joshua down and watched him toddle of the arm-chair where Bluey was situated. The toddler climbed up and sat on the chair, hugging Bluey to him.

"Daddy" Lucy called from the top of the stairs "How do I look?"

"Well I can't see you from up there" Danny laughed coming to the bottom of the stairs.

Lucy walked down the stairs and Danny smiled as she did so. She was dressed in a purple leotard with a purple tutu that was covered in sequins and sparkles. White tights covered her legs and purple ballet shoes were on her feet. Lindsay had down two little plaits, one on either side of Lucy's head and pulled them back, tying them together at the back and placing tiny purple flowers in them.

"Lucy-girl, you look absolutely beautiful" Danny told her proudly.

"I do? Really?" She asked as she came down the rest of the way and jumped up into Danny's arms.

"Yeah, really" Danny smiled holding her on his hip "You are the prettiest fairy in the whole wide world"

Lucy grinned and kissed Danny's cheek "Thank you Daddy." The door bell rang and Lucy looked round "They're here Daddy, people are here for your party!"

"They are, shall we see who's here?" Danny asked carrying her over to the door.

"Yep" Lucy replied reaching for the door handle and unlocking it.

Arghhh me hearties!" Adam shouted as Danny pulled the door open.

"Uncle Adam, you're a pirate!" Lucy squealed.

"Arghhhh, I am"

"That's so cool" Lucy grinned "Daddy, I should have been a pirate"

"But then you wouldn't have got to wear your pretty tutu" Danny replied.

"Yeah, I'd much prefer to wear my tutu" Lucy replied wiggling out of Danny's arms. She took hold of Adam's hand and pulled him to the sitting room "Come see Joshy, he looks cute!"

"Danny" Jo called as her and Ellie made it up the drive way "We're not late are we?"

"No, you are just on time" Danny smiled taking in the pairs costumes. "Are you a spider, Jo?"

"Yes, unfortunately the Little Miss Muffet costume only came in child sizes so Ellie is her and I'm the spider"

"Oh, I'd keep away from Flack then if I was you, he hates spiders"

"Ahh, I'll keep that in mind" Jo replied as she led Ellie into the sitting room.

Danny closed the door and made his way back into the living room. Adam was now sat on the arm-chair with Joshua on his lap. Ellie and Lucy were sat on the floor talking and Jo was sat with Lindsay on the coach. "Looking good" he smiled coming to sit next to his wife.

"I look awful" Lindsay grumbled at Danny "I can't believe I let you pick out my costume"

"Hey, you said I could because it's my birthday"

"But I didn't expect you to pick this" she said gesturing to her Bat girl costume. "The skirt is really short, Danny"

"You've got to be Bat girl though, Linds because I'm Batman"

"I know" she smiled

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you" he smiled getting up as the door knocked again. As he walked past her, he leant down and whispered in her ear "I'll even help you take that costume off later"

Lindsay giggled before turning back to Jo "I can't believe you've come as a spider"

"I know, not very fashionable is it"

"I think it's cute though that you and Ellie came as a matching pair"

"Just like you, Danny and Josh" Jo replied.

"Ah, but that wasn't my choice it was Danny's. He tried to get Lucy to come as the Joker but she wasn't having any of it" Lindsay laughed.

"I don't blame her" Jo replied. "What six-year old girl wants to come as an evil clown?"

"None and especially not one as girly as Lucy"

"Men just have no idea sometimes"

Lucy looked up when the living room door opened and her Uncle Mac walked in. "What have you come as?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Jo looked him up and down "Mac, I'm a fully trained detective and even I can't work out what you are"

"I've come as a crime scene investigator"

"So, you've come as yourself?" Lindsay asked giggling.

"Yeah, I thought it was a brilliant idea" Mac replied before making his way over to Adam and Joshua.

"Hey" Sid smiled as he also entered the living room. He wore black trousers and a white lab coat with burnt marks over it, on his head he wore a wig which had grey hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Mad scientist?" Jo asked.

"You got it in one" Sid laughed.

"Suits you perfectly" Adam told him.

Danny came back into the living room. "Just Flack and Hawkes left to arrive before the other guests arrive at eight" Lindsay and Danny had invited all there friends from the crime lab to come over an hour earlier than their other guests because Lucy and Joshua wanted to spend time with them and Lindsay knew that they wouldn't be awake much after 8:15.

"They'll be here soon, I'm sure" Lindsay smiled checking her watch.

Just then the door knocked "That'll be them" Danny grinned getting up to answer the door.

"You're costume is so pretty, Lucy" Ellie smiled running her fingers over the sparkly netting of Lucy's tutu.

"My Mummy got it for me from the shop" Lucy replied proudly.

"Where's Cocoa?"

"Mummy took her to Nanny's for the night cos she thought she might be scared by all the people" Lucy told Ellie. Looking up she saw Hawkes and Camille enter.

Camille who was now very heavily pregnant with the twins was dressed in a blue dress with a matching headscarf. Hawkes had on a brown dress like outfit with brown trousers and a piece of rope tied around his waist.

"Are you Mary and Joseph?" Lucy asked them.

"That's right, you clever girl" Camille smiled.

"I only know cos we did the 'tivity at school when it was Christmas. I was an angel"

"I remember you Mum and Dad telling me" Hawkes told her.

Danny came back in and sat down on the floor with Lucy "I wonder what's happened to Flack? He's normally the first here"

"Ack Ack" Joshua grinned clapping his hands.

"Yeah Josh, where is he?"

"Osh no no" Joshua replied as he slid from Adam's lap and walked over to Danny.

"Josh doesn't know?" Danny asked "Don't worry little man, Daddy doesn't know either"

Joshua sighed as he climbed onto Danny's lap. "Want Ack ack"

"I know bud, he'll be here soon"

"How many people will be coming later?" Sid asked.

"I'm not sure, I think there is a few more coming from the lab, then my Mum, Dad and Louie are coming over for a bit. So maybe another ten or so" Danny replied.

"Oh, they'll be quite a few of us then" Sid smiled.

"Yeah"

"Daddy" Joshua grinned leaning up to grab Danny's nose.

"Flack better get here fast" Danny laughed "Joshua wants his toy"

Lindsay giggled and held her arms out "Joshua, want a Mummy cuddle?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned climbing off of Danny's lap.

Lindsay picked him up and cuddled him close.

Danny stood up when the door knocked "Finally" he made his way to the front door and everyone in the sitting room heard him snort with laughter as he opened the door.

"What's so funny?" Mac wondered.

"I'm not sure although I'm sure we will find out in a minute" Adam replied.

Danny walked back into the living room followed by Flack who was dressed in a donkey costume.

"Uncle Flack, you look silly" Lucy giggled.

"Lucy, don't be rude" Lindsay told her.

"Nah, it's fine Lindsay, I know I look stupid"

"So why did you come as it?" Jo asked.

"Well I was gonna come as Batman till Lindsay mentioned that Danny was going to be Batman. So I went to the costume shop after work today and this was all they had left that fitted me" Flack sighed.

"Well, at least you fit in with us" Hawkes smiled pointing to him and Camille.

"Oh... yeah I do, don't I?" Flack replied. "Don't you expect me to be crawling around this floor with you on my back though, Camille"

"What about me?" Lucy piped up "Will you be my donkey, Uncle Flack?"

Lindsay giggled "You kind of asked for that one, Flack"

"I know, I know" Flack replied sitting on the floor. "Maybe we will do it later, Luce"

"Okay" Lucy grinned.

"Ack ack?" Joshua asked a little confused as he couldn't work out if it was his favourite Uncle under the hood with the giant donkey head on top.

"Yeah, it's me, Joshster" Flack grinned.

Lindsay put Joshua on the floor and watched him make his way over to Flack. He reached up and tugged Flack's hood down. His little face lit up when he realised it was his Uncle "Ack Ack" he squealed excitedly.

Flack laughed picking Joshua up and sitting him on his lap.

The group all sat around talking and laughing for another hour until Danny's guests started arriving. As Lindsay had predicted Joshua and Lucy were both asleep by twenty past eight. Everyone else though stayed dancing, drinking and chatting. They all having a brilliant time celebrating Danny's birthday.


	84. Having a Nap and Babies Are Coming

**Here's another Moments for you :) I think this one is one of my favourite ones, So I hope you all like it too :)**

**Oh, what do you all think of the new cover picture for this story? :)**

"Lucy, can you try Daddy again" Lindsay said passing her phone to her daughter who was sat in the back of the car. Lindsay had just finished a six-hour shift at work, picked up Lucy from school and were now on their way home to Danny and Joshua. She has been trying to get hold of Danny since leaving work as she wanted to tell them that Camille had gone into labour but her husband wasn't answering his phone, she was hoping he'd just left his phone at home while he had taken Joshua out somewhere.

"Mummy, he's still not answering" Lucy told her.

"Okay, just keep hold of my phone in case he calls back" Lindsay replied as she drove towards their house. "How was school today?"

"It was good, my teacher made a volcano"

"She did?"

Lucy nodded "Yep with coke cola and it went shooting up to the sky"

"Wow, that sounds like lots of fun"

"It was, we all had to stand outside cos it would have made a big mess indoors, wouldn't it?"

"It would have done and I'm sure Mrs Lemon wouldn't want to have cleaned it all up"

"No cos that would have taken forever and ever"

"It would" Lindsay smiled as she pulled into their driveway. Parking the car she got out and undid Lucy's door "Let's see if we can find out where Daddy and Joshua are"

"Okay" Lucy replied hopping out of the car and carrying her Disney princess backpack to the door.

Lindsay opened the door and let Lucy in "Right hang your coat and bag up then take your shoes off"

"I know, Mummy" Lucy giggled as she placed her bag on her peg.

"It's just become a habit to remind you" Lindsay told her before she made her way into the sitting room. She stopped when she saw why Danny hadn't been answering his phone, he was asleep, laid on his back on the settee with his arm draped over Joshua's back who was laid on his chest also asleep. Bluey was on the floor, Lindsay guessed from the way Joshua's hand hung down the side of Danny, Bluey had slipped out of her little boys hand.

Lindsay picked Bluey up and put him on the arm-chair before walking back to the hallway "Lucy" she whispered "You need to be quiet when you come in here because Daddy and Josh are asleep"

"Okay" Lucy whispered back as she pulled off one of her converse.

Lindsay made her way into the kitchen and got the stuff out of the fridge ready to make a lasagna for dinner.

Lucy came into the kitchen two minutes later "What can I do if I can't play in the sitting room?"

"Well you could play in your room?" Lindsay suggested.

"That's boring without Joshy"

"Hmm.. well Camille is having her babies right now, why don't you make her and Uncle Hawkes a card?"

"I could do that" Lucy grinned "But my crayons and paper are in the sitting room"

"It's okay, I'll grab them for you"

"Thank you" Lucy replied climbing up on the chair to sit at the table.

Lindsay made her way into the living room, as she did she noticed Joshua lift his head from Danny's chest and look around confused. "Hey baby" she said quietly going over to the one-year old. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mama" Joshua replied rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked picking him up so he didn't wake Danny.

"Daddy seep"

"He is a sleep, just like you were" Lindsay smiled as she went over and picked the paper and crayons up "Shall we go and find Lucy?"

"Ooo-see" Joshua clapped.

Lindsay carried him into the kitchen and settled him into his high chair "I think you should draw Camille and Uncle Hawkes a picture too, Josh" she said as she placed a piece of paper in front of him and passed him a green crayon.

"Uncle Hawkes will like that, won't he? Lots of pictures for his new babies" Lucy said as she reached for the blue crayon.

"He will and I'm sure the babies will like them too" Lindsay smiled as she went back to cooking dinner.

"Is Camille having boys or girls?"

"I don't know, Luce. They are leaving it to be a surprise"

"A 'prise? But how do you pick out clothes for the baby if you don't know what it is?"

"You just have to buy white and yellow clothes" Lindsay told her as she placed the mince into the frying pan.

"But if it's a girl it needs pretty pink clothes"

"Well they can always buy them after the babies arrive and maybe if they are girls me and you can go to the shop and choose some pretty clothes for them?"

Lucy gasped "Can we, Mummy? Can we really?"

"Of course we can, Lucy-girl" Lindsay giggled at her daughters excitement.

"I hope they are girls now" Lucy told her before turning back to her drawing.

"Mama, ook" Joshua pointed to his paper proudly.

"Oh... wow, Josh" Lindsay said as she saw that Joshua hadn't just coloured his paper in, he'd also coloured in half of the tray to his high chair as well.

"Pee-ty" Joshua grinned.

"Oh it's very pretty Josh, but you shouldn't be drawing on your high chair" Lindsay told him as she added onions and peas to the mince.

"Osh orry" Joshua said looking down at the tray.

"It's okay, Josh just don't do any more on it"

Danny walked through to the kitchen, stretching "How long was I out for?"

"I don't know" Lindsay told him "You and Josh were both asleep when I got home"

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired after pulling my double yesterday" he replied as he came over and stood behind Lucy to see what she was drawing. "What you drawing, sweetie?"

"A picture for Uncle Hawkes, look that's him with Camille and there two baby girls" Lucy told him proudly

"She's had the babies?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"No, she went into labour this morning at around seven, so she could have them any time now" Lindsay smiled as she took the pasta sheets out of the packet.

"Ooh, exciting" Danny smiled "I'm sure Uncle Hawkes is going to love your picture, Luce"

I hope so" she replied reaching for the pink crayon.

"And I see Joshua has been creative too" Danny laughed coming over to Joshua's high chair. "Made a bit of a mess, did we?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned.

"Shall we clean it up?"

"Tay" Joshua sighed as he watched Danny put his drawing on the table.

Danny went to the sink and got a wet cloth, he carried it back over to the high chair and began to rub away the green crayon.

"Osh do it?" Joshua asked putting his hand over Danny's

"You want to clean it up?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned

Danny passed him the cloth "Okay, I'm not gonna argue with that"

Joshua began to wipe the high chair with the cloth, giggling as he did so.

"You are doing so well there, Josh" Lindsay praised her son as she placed the lasagna in the oven.

"All gone" Joshua exclaimed lifting the cloth up in the air.

"Nearly, let me just do the last bit" Danny said taking the cloth from Joshua's hand and getting rid of the bits Joshua missed.

Lindsay phone beeped from where she'd put it on the side, going over she read the text. "Oh, they're here"

"Who is?" Lucy asked looking around to see who had arrived.

"The babies, Hawkes just text me"

"Are they girls?"

"One is, Freya and they other one is a boy, Freddie" she smiled

"Cute names" Danny replied.

"They are, Freya was 5lb 6oz and Freddie was 5lb 8oz"

"They're good weights for twins, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I think so" Lindsay replied "Oh, Hawkes has just sent me a photo" Lindsay opened the picture. "Awww, look how cute they are" Lindsay showed Danny, then Lucy the picture of the newly born twins.

"They're so tiny" Lucy stated.

"They are" Lindsay smiled.

"Do you want to see, Josh?" Danny asked.

"Ess" Joshua replied holding his hands up "Osh up"

"Okay, okay" Danny laughed going over he picked his son up from his high chair and together the four of them looked at the picture of the new-born twins.


	85. Hospital Visit and Bad Babysitter

**So, I've worked out that this chapter is set in around January/February 2016 (Just to give you all some more idea on the time line!) **

**Thank you all for you wonderful reviews for this story, I can't believe that it's nearly got 400! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

"_Hey, Mrs Messer, it's Charlotte. I don't want to panic you or anything like that but I've had to take Joshua to Trinity hospital, he's okay... just ring me when you can?"_

Lindsay's mind went into over drive as soon as she had heard the message on her answer phone, going through every possibility in her head of what could have happened to her son. She hadn't wanted to leave the children with Charlotte but a piece of evidence had come up in a case she was working on that could have potentially put a suspect away so she'd had to come into work last-minute. She had first phoned Maria to see if she could have the children but both her and Al had taken Louie out for the day, she'd then tried Jayne next door but she was also out. So her last option had been Charlotte, a young girl from across the street. Lindsay had left the children with her before a couple of times, but they had been for very short periods of time, not like the five hours it had been today.

Lindsay grabbed her coat from her locker and ran up the stairs to the lab, she needed to find Danny and they both needed to get to the hospital to be with Joshua.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Mac asked as he came out of his office and bumped into Lindsay.

"Oh... Mac, I'm sorry. Have you seen Danny?" Lindsay asked as she put on her coat.

"He was headed to the break room when I saw him about five minutes ago, why?"

"It's Joshua, the babysitters just phoned me, she's had to take him to hospital"

"Did she say why?"

Lindsay shook her head "She said he's fine but I need to be there Mac and I know Danny will want to aswell"

"That's fine, Danny is due to finish in an hour anyway and you weren't even meant to be working today so you both get down there and make sure he's okay"

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it, just let me know how he is?"

"I will do" Lindsay replied before heading to the break room.

Danny had just finished making himself a coffee when Lindsay came running in "Danny, we've got to go"

"What? Where?" he asked placing his coffee on the side.

"The hospital, the babysitters taken Joshua there"

"Oh god, is he okay?" he asked worriedly as he followed Lindsay out of the break room and to the elevators.

"I don't know, she said he was fine on her message but why would she have taken him to hospital if he was fine?"

"Maybe she just wanted to be safe than sorry?" Danny suggested wrapping his arm around Lindsay's waist as they walked into the elevator.

They were soon in their car and on their way to the hospital "Did you try to ring Charlotte?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I just tried again and she's not answering" Lindsay replied.

"Maybe she's with Joshua and she can't answer?"

"Yeah she could be. I don't like the thought of him in hospital with out us"

"It's okay Linds, we're nearly there it's just round this corner"

Lindsay nodded "We're coming, baby" she whispered.

Danny pulled up into a parking spot and the two of them got out of the car and ran to the entrance of the hospital. They went in and headed straight for the reception desk "I'm looking for my son" Danny told the nurse behind the desk.

"Whats his name?" she asked cheerily.

"Joshua, Joshua Messer"

"And his date of birth?"

24th June 2014" Lindsay replied.

The nurse typed in Joshua's details into the computer and waited for the information to come up "ah here he is, he's up in A&E peadiatrics which is just along the corridor and to your right"

"Thank you" Danny replied before heading in the direction of the children's paediatric area with Lindsay. They walked into the waiting room and saw Lucy slumped in a chair, alone, holding bear tightly to her chest. "Luce?" Danny said going over to his little girl.

Lucy looked up at him with tears slowly rolling down her cheek "Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry"

"What are you sorry for? Where's your brother?"

Lucy sniffed and pointed to the room opposite "He went in there with Charlotte"

Lindsay gave Lucy a kiss on the top of her head "I'm just going to find him"

"Okay, I'll stay here with Lucy" Danny told her as he sat down in the chair next to his daughter "Right come and give me a big cuddle and tell me why you are sorry"

Lucy climbed up on to Danny's lap and cuddled up to him "I.. It's all my fault" she sobbed burying her face into Danny's chest.

"Shh... I'm sure it's not, baby" he told her soothingly as he stroked the back of her hair. He decided not to push it any further, he would let her have her cry, knowing she would tell him eventually what had happened.

Lindsay walked into the room Lucy had pointed to, to find lots of cubicles with their curtains drawn. "Can I help you?" A nurse said approaching her.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my son, Joshua Messer" Lindsay replied.

"Oh, yes he's in cubical six, let me show you" she smiled. Lindsay could hear Joshua crying before they'd even reached the cubical.

"Is he okay?"

"He's just got himself a bit worked up" the nurse replied opening the curtain "here he is"

Lindsay walked into to find Joshua laid on the bed, screaming and kicking as a doctor attempted to put some tweezers up his little nostril. The doctor turned around when Lindsay entered. "I'm hoping you're Mum?"

Lindsay nodded "What's going on?"

"Well it seems young Joshua here has a bead stuck up his nose" the doctor replied.

"Mama" Joshua cried attempting to sit up and reach for Lindsay.

"I'm here Josh, it's okay" Lindsay said going over to him. She sat in the chair next to the bed and took Joshua's hand before turning to the doctor "A bead?"

"Mrs Messer, I'm sorry" Charlotte mumbled from where she sat in the corner.

"What were you doing letting a one year old play with beads?" Lindsay asked annoyed.

"Lucy said it would be okay"

"Oh so because a six-year-old tells you that it's okay then it must be?"

"Please, if you two want to argue then I'm going to have to ask you to take it outside" the doctor told them.

"No, it's fine,

I'm not leaving my son" Lindsay said "Would it be easier for you to get it out if I held him?" she looked up and saw Charlotte leave the cubical.

"That would probably make things a lot easier" the doctor smiled.

Lindsay lifted Joshua up and held him on her lap "Right, you need to be a good boy for the doctor, Josh"

"Tay Mama" Joshua sighed "Oo-ee?"

"You want Bluey? Where is he?"

"Is that his blue bear?" the nurse asked "He's here" she smiled taking him from the shelf and passing him to Joshua "He was so upset and just kept throwing him to the floor, I didn't want him to get lost"

"That's fine" Lindsay replied holding Joshua tightly as the doctor made his second attempt to remove the bead.

Lucy's sobs had now died down again but she still clung to Danny and Bear. "You want to tell me what happened now, baby?"

"I.. I wanted to play with my beads" she sniffed "Charlotte said it was okay and I told her, Daddy, I did tell her I had to do them on the table in the kitchen" Lucy used Bear to rub her eyes "but she said it would be fine to do it on the floor"

"Okay" Danny replied trying to keep his emotions at bay, who let's a child play with beads on the floor with a toddler and a puppy around?

"And I got my beads out and I was trying really hard to get one on the string cos I can't really do that, can I?"

"No, you do find that a little bit difficult"

"And Charlotte went out the room to get Joshy a drink cos he was thirsty so cos I was trying to get my bead on no one was watching Joshy and he took one of my beads and put it up his nose and we tried to get it out but we couldn't" she sniffed "Charlotte said it was my fault cos I wasn't watching him"

Danny placed his hand on the side of Lucy's face, holding her head to his chest "Lucy-girl none of this is your fault, okay? You're only six, you shouldn't have been left in charge of Joshua, especially with all them beads everywhere. Charlotte is 17, she was responsible for what happened and when we get home I shall be going to have words with her parents"

"I'm sorry, Daddy"

"No, no more apologies from you. You didn't do anything wrong" he kissed the top of her head "Why were you sat out here alone for, anyway?"

"Cos I wasn't allowed in there, cos there wasn't room for everyone"

"So you had to sit out here all alone?"

Lucy nodded "The nurse said Joshy would be okay with them and Charlotte should sit with me but she didn't want to"

Danny could feel himself getting more annoyed with Charlotte by the second "Well, it's okay now, isn't it? because Daddy's with you"

Lucy nodded. "Daddy, I'm sleepy"

"Go to sleep then, sweetie"

"Okay" she replied. She snuggled up on his lap, holding Bear close to her and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later Lucy was sound asleep on Danny. He looked up when the door to the cubicles opened. Lindsay came out with a very red-faced Joshua. "Did they get it out?"

"Yep, here is it" she replied holding up a clear pot with a yellow bead in it.

"I'm glad" he smiled standing up carefully, trying not to wake Lucy as he settled her on his hip "Where did Charlotte go?"

"She left" Lindsay replied "She basically tried to tell me this was all Lucy's fault"

"I've had the same story out here" Danny sighed "I'm going to go round and speak to her parents later I think."

Lindsay nodded "I think that's a good idea, she can't go round blaming her mistakes on a child"

"Lucy felt so bad about what happened, I think she wore herself out with all her tears" he said as they exited the hospital "She really thought it was all her fault but I've explained to her that it wasn't"

"Good" Lindsay smiled shifting Joshua on to her other hip. "and this one has had it explained to him that he is not to shove anything else up his nose"

"Ose" Joshua giggled.

"What else did they say?" Danny asked.

"They've just given me a short course of antibiotics for him just to prevent any infection from the bead" Lindsay replied.

"Okay" Danny unlocked the car and placed a sleeping Lucy in her seat while Lindsay placed Joshua in his. "Let's go home" Lindsay smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ome" Joshua grinned.

"Home, that sounds good, doesn't it, Josh?"

"Ess" Joshua replied before he began to chew on Bluey's ear.

Danny smiled, climbing into the driver's seat he drove his little family back to their home.


	86. Visiting An Old Friend

**This chapter kind of goes with a previous chapter titled 'hey girls', you'll see why when you read it :)**

**Zara: I just wanted to clear the ages up for you :) Lucy was born May 6th 2009 so as in my story it's now 10th February 2016, Lucy would be 6 turning 7 and Joshua who was born on June 24th 2014 would be one turning two. I know in the show Danny and Lindsay's 2nd baby would have probably been born in 2013, but that just didn't fit that way in my story :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I found it a little tough to right, but I'm actually quite pleased with how it came out :)**

It's was 10th February, which was a special day and it was why Danny was where he was, in the cemetery. he was looking for one certain grave. He hadn't been here in over ten years and he felt awful for not visiting but it just hurt to much when he did. Finally he came across the grave he was looking for, he placed the flowers he'd brought into the little vase that sat in front of it and sat on the grass.

"Hey Aiden" he started "It's me, Danny. I know I haven't been to visit you in a really long time but things have been a little busy. I guess before I tell you what's been going on with me I should say happy birthday, It would have been your 36th today. I brought you some flowers, which I know you are probably laughing at, Danny Messer buying you flowers.

I'm still at the crime lab, everyone is still there as well, well everyone apart from Stella. She got promoted, Aiden, she now runs her own crime lab in New Orleans. She's doing really well from what I hear. We've had a lovely southern Detective from the FBI replace her. Jo Danville, you'd of liked her, she's very funny but also brilliant at what she does. I guess you're wondering about who replaced you? I'm sure Flack and the others have come down and told you about Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe. Well that was her maiden name she's now Lindsay Messer. Yeah you heard right and no she didn't marry Louie before you ask. She's my wife. Can you believe that? Me, married and you wanna know the best bit? I love it Aiden, I love coming home to her every night, seeing her during my day at work, I love holding her in my arms, watching her sleep, I just love everything about her.

I think you'd of like Lindsay, she looks all sweet and innocent but I'm telling you now you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her. She's from Bozeman in Montana. Which evidently is my nickname for her, Montana. God that name used to wind her up a treat and I knew it did so I would use it even more. Things changed though after a while, I stopped seeing her as that girl I liked to wind up and started seeing her as someone I wanted to be with. She's beautiful, caring and loving. I don't think I could have found someone more perfect to be my wife.

It took a while, but we finally got together, on my snooker table of all places and things were going great, we were having a laugh and I loved being with her. Then one day I was out with Ruben, do you remember him? The boy across the hall from me? Well anyway he ended up getting shot and he died. I felt bad, blamed myself and I ended up pushing Lindsay away. It was a rough time in my life, Aiden. I pushed Lindsay away and ended up cheating on her with Ruben's Mother of all people. We worked though it though and we ended up getting married and having two children.

Yep, you did hear that right, I've got two little babies. Lucy who's now six and Joshua who is 19 months. They are both incredibly amazing little people who I wish you had got to meet. Lucy is a proper little girly girl, she loves anything Disney and pink but then she has this complete other side to her where she doesn't mind running round and getting dirty, her country girl side as Lindsay calls it. Then there is Joshua, he's a cheeky little monkey, he is obsessed with squeezing Flack's nose, or Ack Ack as he calls him. He can be so loving though, will always be the first one to give you a cuddle if you are sad or hurt. They are both adorable and there is nothing I wouldn't do for either of them. When they are a bit older I'll have to bring them down here to meet there Auntie Aiden.

I've been through a lot this past ten years, I got shot a few years back, just after Lucy was born. At the time I thought that was it, I thought I was going to be coming to join you up there but thankfully the doctors managed to save me. I ended up in a wheelchair for over two months, I was paralysed from the waist down because of swelling of the nerve, but I pushed through it and worked so hard to be able to walk again. I didn't want Lucy to have a Father who was stuck in a wheelchair. So with a lot of pain and persistence I finally did it, I finally walked. At first it was with a stick but eventually the stick disappeared and I was back on my own two feet.

I also nearly died in a light house in long island. I took Lindsay and Lucy on a small vacation there and a psycho who I'd put in prison a few years before ended up there, held a gun to my head. Thankfully I managed to get out alive. After a bit of a struggle, I knocked him over the side of the lighthouse. We thought that was it, that he was dead. Who could survive a fall from a light house on to rocks which were at the bottom? Well he did and he came back, Aiden, into Lucy's bedroom and held a gun up to her. It was without doubt the scariest night of my life, to see her, my little girl, there in his arms and know there was nothing I could do. I really thought I was going to lose my baby girl that night. Lindsay luckily heard the commotion over the baby monitor. She came into Lucy's bedroom with her gun and she shot and killed him. That was a hard time for us, but we got through it and came out stronger.

I still find it hard knowing that you're not around though Aiden, knowing that I won't walk down the street and bump into you. I miss our friendship, I miss you. Everyone does, they all still mention you now and then. I know Flack misses you, we still have conversations about you. He loved you, he'll never admit it but he did, I know he did. He found someone else though after you... well you know. Anyway she was called Jess, she was a lot like you. Her and Flack got on great and she was good for him but sadly she got caught up in a gun fight and ended up passing away. I think because of you and because of Jess, Flack has given up finding 'the one' I think he is happy to just spend the rest of his life as a bachelor.

What else has gone on in the others lives? Well Hawkes is still working up in the crime lab with us, he got married to a lovely woman called Camille and they've just had twins. A boy and a girl, Freya and Freddie. They are adorable, Freddie looks just like him, poor kid. Though I can't really speak as everyone tells me Lucy looks just like me.

Mac is finally seeing a lovely woman called Christine, they haven't made anything official yet but Lindsay reckons she's the one for Mac. I personally thought Peyton was going to be the one, she was our old M.E. Her and Mac were great together but unfortunately she missed her family in London and ended up moving back. So now he's with Christine and there are a lot of bets going on around the lab as to when they'll get together, if they'll get married, stuff like that.

You never got to have a go at these bets, they all started when Adam Ross joined us, he's a lab tech but is working to become a CSI. He literally starts a bet for anything, there was one bet for how long Lindsay would be in labour with Lucy for, another was how long it would take Hawkes to propose to Camille and they are just little bets either, he's had like $600 in the pot for some of them.

Adam isn't the only new face in the lab, of course there is Lindsay and Jo that I already mentioned but in the morgue we've got a new M.E Sid Hammerback, he is... different. He's eccentric but a wonderful, genuine, man but he has this creepy place that he sometimes gets lost in and you don't want to be with him when he goes there. Hawkes was with him when he went to his 'creepy place' once and he ended up telling Hawkes about a threesome he once had, Oh and did I mention Sid is in his sixties, so it's not a fantastic image to have. We are all very fond of him though and wouldn't have him any other way."

Danny looked at his watch "Aiden, I need to go and pick Lucy up from school but I promise you I'll be back soon. I definitely won't leave it ten years this time." He stood up, touching his fingers to his lips he placed them on the top of Aiden's grave "See you soon" he smiled before leaving the cemetery and heading for his car.


	87. Grapes and A Scary Witch

**Here is the next chapter :) I'm going to start putting the date of what day each chapter takes place at the top just so it makes it easier for me to keep with a timeline :) anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

_4th February._

"Finished" Lucy grinned holding her empty plate up to Flack.

"Good girl" he smiled taking hers from her "Are you finished too, Josh?"

"Gone" Joshua replied.

"Good boy" Flack took the plate from the one year old and carried them both over to the sink. He was babysitting the two Messer children for the evening while Danny and Lindsay went out to dinner for Valentines day. "What shall we have for pudding?"

"Ice cream" Lucy exclaimed.

"Luce, you had an ice cream when I came round earlier, I'm sure Mummy and Daddy won't want you have two in one day. How about some fruit?"

"Okay" she sighed "Can we have some grapes?"

"Of course" Flack smiled going over to get he grapes from the fruit bowl "I need to chop these up, don't I?"

"You need to chop Joshy's up cos he could choke on them"

"Okay" he grabbed two bowls and a knife and carried them over to the table with the grapes. "Right, let's sort this out"

"Ack ack" Joshua called from where he sat in his high chair.

"Yes?" Flack asked turning to face him.

"Duddle" he grinned holding his arms out.

"You want a cuddle? Okay, then you can help me with these grapes" he smiled going over and lifting Joshua from his chair.

"Can I help too?" Lucy asked.

"Sure" he sat down and placed Joshua on his lap, he slide the grape packet over to Lucy with one of the bowl "pick some out for yourself and put them in the bowl."

"Okay" she replied.

"Me" Joshua said reaching for the grapes and pulling one-off.

"Don't you put that in your mouth, Mister" Flack told him.

"Tay" Joshua sighed. He looked at the grape deciding what to do with it and then without any warning he turned and placed it up Flack's nose.

"Oh, Joshster, what was that for?"

"Ose" Joshua giggled.

"Least he didn't put it up his own this time" Lucy laughed.

Flack pressed his finger against the nostril without the grape in and then blew out through the other one causing the grape to shoot across the floor. Both children fell into hysterics at what Flack had just done.

"Gain gain" Joshua clapped.

"I can't do it again, Daddy will tell me off for teaching you bad things"

"We won't tell him, promise" Lucy told him as she held out another grape.

Flack sighed, taking the grape he put it back up his nostril "Ready?"

"Yes" Lucy grinned.

Again, Flack covered one nostril and blew out of the other causing the grape to fly across the room.

"Uncle Flack you're so funny" Lucy laughed.

"Gain gain" Joshua grinned.

Flack sighed and took another grape from the packet. This went on for at least another ten minutes before Flack finally convinced the children enough was enough and that they now had to eat their grapes up.

Once pudding was finished, Flack got both children into their pyjamas and settled them on the couch with a film while he went and tidied the kitchen. Putting all the bowls, plates and cutlery into the dishwasher, he switched it on and then went around finding all the grapes he had snorted across the room. He still couldn't believe he'd done that and he really hoped the children didn't mention anything to either of their parents as he was sure it was something they wouldn't approve of. After collecting all the grapes up he put them in the bin and then wiped down the table and Joshua's high chair. "Do you two want a cup of milk?" he called through to the sitting room as he put some water and biscuits down for Cocoa.

"Yes please" Lucy replied.

Flack guessed her reply was for the both of them, so grabbing Joshua's sippy cup and a normal pink plastic cup for Lucy he poured them both a glass of milk and carried it through. "how's the film?"

"It's good" Lucy smiled taking her milk from Flack.

"Ack ack" Joshua held his cup in one hand and patted the seat next to him with the other.

Flack smiled at the Joshua's gesture and sat down next to him. Turning around Joshua laid down on his back and rested his head on Flack's thigh. "Comfy?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned.

It wasn't long before the youngest Messer fell asleep, so leaving Lucy on the couch to carry on watching the film, Flack picked Joshua up and carried him upstairs. "Let's put you to bed, sleepy" he whispered as he held Joshua against his hip and leaned down to pull his covers back in his crib. He kissed Joshua's forehead before placing him in his crib, he placed the blanket back over him and tucked Bluey under his arm "Night night, Joshster" he smiled before leaving the room. Flack headed back down stairs to find Lucy hiding behind a pillow on the couch "What are you hiding for?"

"Cos the witch came on and she is really scary" Lucy replied.

"Ahh don't worry about her" Flack smiled flopping himself down on to the couch next to her and pulling her in for a cuddle "We both know what happens to her, don't we?"

"She falls off the cliff and dies"

"That's right"

"But she's still scary"

"It's okay, I'll protect you" Flack told her before leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

They both sat snuggled up on the couch together watching the film, Flack let Lucy hide her face in his chest every time the witch came on and he would tell her when it was safe for her to look again. Flack liked times like this, times when he got to look after both children and do simple, everyday things with them. It let him get a feel of what it would have been like to have his own children.

The film finally came to an end, Flack turned the DVD off and carried a sleepy Lucy up to her bedroom, he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Night night"

"Can I have a story?" she asked cuddling up to Bear.

Flack looked at his watch, it was quarter past eight, a little later than Lucy's usual bedtime but he was sure one story wouldn't hurt. "Okay, which one?"

"The bear hunt" she replied sitting up and shuffling over towards the wall. "You can sit here and read it"

Grabbing the book from the shelf, Flack came and sat next to Lucy on the bed and began reading the story. "We're going on a bear hunt, we're going to catch a big one..."

Lucy had fallen asleep before Flack had got to the end of the book, placing the book on the floor he carefully placed her head on the pillow before removing himself from the bed. "Night night Luce" he whispered. Picking the book up he placed it back on the shelf and went down stairs.

"Hey, we're home" Lindsay called through to him an hour later as she and Danny took their shoes and coats off in the hall.

"Hey" he smiled getting up to greet them.

"How were they?" she asked as she leant down to greet Cocoa who'd come bounding over to see them.

"They were both as good as gold" he smiled.

"I don't believe you" Danny laughed making his way into the kitchen "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a quick one if you're having one" Flack replied following him and sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm just going to go up and check on them" Lindsay told them before heading up stairs.

"Good night?" Flack asked.

"The best" Danny replied "We went to this nice little Italian place, how was your night?"

"It was good, they had dinner and then we all sat and watched Snow White"

"Sounds like a normal night for me" Danny replied getting two bottles of beer from the fridge. Putting them on the side he reached over to get the bottle opener "What's a grape doing over here?"

"Oh er..."

"Been letting the kids throw food have we, Uncle Flack?" Danny asked before popping the grape into his mouth.

"Yeah... that was it" Flack mumbled. Now he definitely hoped Joshua or Lucy didn't mention what really happened with the grapes.


	88. A Sleepover and I'm Sorry

**A little bit... well a lot later than normal but here it is :) **

Tonight was Lucy's first proper sleepover. Her and Ellie had just had dinner consisting off fish fingers, baked beans and mashed potato and were now heading to Ellie's room to get into the pyjamas. "Mummy got me some new pyjamas 'specially for tonight" Lucy said proudly as they entered the bedroom.

"Did she? Mum got me some too. What are yours like?" Ellie asked

"I'll show you" Lucy replied, pulling her backpack off the bed she opened it up and pulled out the yellow Tinkerbell pyjamas.

"No way" Ellie exclaimed, opening her drawer she pulled out the same pair of pyjamas "We're twins"

"We are" Lucy replied excitedly.

Both girls got changed into the pyjamas and went out to the kitchen to show Jo who was washing up. "Oh don't you two just look adorable" Jo smiled drying her hands "I need to get a picture and send it to your Mummy, Lucy"

"Okay" Lucy replied.

Jo pulled her phone out of her bag and snapped a few pictures of the girls before sending them on to Lindsay "What are you two planning to do tonight?"

"We're gonna watch a film aren't we, Luce?"

Lucy nodded "And Ellie is gonna put my hair in little plaits"

"Oh that sounds wonderful" Jo smiled "You go and do that and I'll bring you both a hot chocolate in an hour or so"

"Okay Mum" Ellie replied, taking Lucy's hand they both ran back of to her bedroom.

Jo made her way back into her sitting room and settled on the couch to catch up on her favourite soap. She smiled as she heard the two girls giggles drift through from Ellie's room, Ellie had begged her for weeks for Lucy to stay over. Jo had worried that at six Lucy may be a little to young for a sleepover but she'd finally given in and asked Lindsay if Lucy would like to, to which of course Lindsay had said yes saying she thought Lucy would love the whole sleepover idea.

An hour later Jo's programme had finished and she was now knocking on Ellie's door with two hot chocolates, with whipped cream and marshmallows. "Room service"

"Mum" Ellie sighed opening the door "You could have just come in?"

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Jo asked holding up the two hot cups in her hand.

"Oh, didn't think of that"

Jo laughed and placed the cups down on Ellie's desk "Wow, Lucy your hair looks brilliant"

"Thanks Auntie Jo" Lucy grinned "It's not quite done yet though is it, Ellie?"

"No, I just need to do a couple more this side and then it's done"

"Okay, well I'm gonna get my shower and head to bed as I've got work tomorrow"

"Okay Mum"

"I don't want you to staying up to late either" Jo reminded them.

"But Mum, it's a sleepover you gotta stay up late on a sleepover"

Jo looked at her watch "Midnight and no later" she knew that Lucy wouldn't last until midnight and once she'd crashed Ellie would follow soon after.

"Okay" Ellie replied as she went back to plaiting Lucy's hair.

Jo came over and planted a kiss on top of both of their heads "Night night, sleep tight"

"And don't let the bed bugs bite" Lucy grinned.

"You know what one?" Jo asked.

"Uh huh, Nanny Messer says it to me and Joshy all the time"

"My Mama used to say it to me every night when I was a little girl she'd tuck me..."

"Mum"

"What?"

"You're embarrassing me"

"I'm not embarrassing you"

"You are"

"Fine, well I'm off for my shower, you two have a good night"

"Night night Auntie Jo" Lucy waved as Jo left the room.

"Night Mum" Ellie called just before she closed the door.

Jo got her shower, took one last listen at Ellie's door where she could hear Lucy telling Ellie something about Flack and some grapes, They were both giggling. She told herself she would ask Flack in the morning about it. She went to her room and climbed into bed, had a little read of her book before going to sleep.

Jo woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Looking at the clock she saw it was 10:41pm. Surely the girls can't be awake? Getting up she ran to Ellie's room, opening the door. She found Ellie sat with a touch and Lucy curled up in the corner of the room, clutching her stuffed toy, sobbing "What on earth is going on?"

"I was just telling Lucy a story" Ellie replied.

"What sort of story?" Jo asked picking Lucy up and settling her on her hip.

"A ghost story" Ellie murmured sheepishly.

"Oh good lord Ellie Danville. You don't tell a six-year-old ghost stories"

"I knew ghost stories at six" Ellie replied.

"Because you grew up with Tyler as an older brother. You were brought up with them, Lucy hasn't been"

"I'm sorry"

"So you should be" Jo said as she carried Lucy out of the room "Are you okay, Luce?"

Lucy who had buried her face into Jo's neck shook her head "I want Daddy"

"You want me to ring him?"

"I want to go home" Lucy sobbed.

"Okay, let's ring Daddy and see if he or Mummy can come and collect you" Jo told her soothingly before turning back to Ellie "I want you to collect all Lucy's bits up, put them in her bag, bring it into the sitting room and then you can go to bed, we will discuss this further in the morning"

"But..."

"No but's Ellie, you do as your told. I'm not happy with you right now don't make it any worse for yourself that it already is"

Ellie sighed and began packing Lucy's clothes into her back pack.

Jo carried Lucy into the sitting room, picking up her phone from the table she sat down on the couch with Lucy on her lap and rang Danny.

Twenty minutes later Danny knocked on the door "Come on Lucy, let's go greet Daddy" Jo smiled carrying her to the door and opening it.

"Daddy" Lucy said with a hint of sadness still in her voice as she leant forward so Danny could take her from Jo's arms.

"Hey Lucy-girl, are you okay?" he asked kissing her cheek.

Lucy shook her head "Ellie told me a scary story about witches"

"I'm so sorry" Jo told him passing him Lucy's bag.

"Don't worry about it, these things happen" Danny smiled placing the bag on his other shoulder "Daddy might just have to have a sleepover in your room tonight, hey Luce?"

"Yeah" Lucy replied.

"Come on the let's get you home before Mummy wakes and realises I'm not there"

"Kay" Lucy replied

"Again I'm so sorry" Jo apologised.

"Jo, really don't worry about it, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah I'll see you at work" she sighed.

"Bye bye Auntie Jo" Lucy waved as Danny carried her down the steps.

"Night Lucy" Jo waved back before closing the door, checking on Ellie and heading back to bed.


	89. What's In The Bag? and Taking Photos

**Here is the next chapter, it's a little bit short and probably not very good but I was going to write it up tonight but now I'm off to see Joseph instead so hopefully you'll forgive me for this poor chapter :(**

**Oh and I forgot to date the last chapter (Thank you GeorgeAndrews for letting me know!) it was meant to have happened on the 20th February :)**

_26th February._

"Did you get them?" Danny asked as Lindsay came through the front door with Lucy, both with arms full of shopping bags.

"Yeah, we stopped off on the way home from the supermarket and picked them up for you" She replied carrying the bags of shopping into the kitchen.

"Here you go, Daddy" Lucy smiled holding out the bag "What is it?"

"It's something for Uncle Flack for his birthday. Go put them bags in the kitchen and I'll get Joshua up from his nap and then I'll show you, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy replied before making her way into the kitchen with her two bags which contained light stuff like cereals and yoghurt.

Danny made his way up to Joshua's room to find the one year old standing up in his crib "Ah, nice to see Houdini didn't try to make an escape today"

"Di-nee" Joshua grinned.

"Yep, that's you,the great escape artist"

"Yay Osh"

Danny laughed "You are funny"

"Up" Joshua asked raising his hands in the air.

"Yep, come on then, let's change that diaper and take you down stairs" he lifted Joshua from his cot and carried him over to the changing table.

"Tinky" Joshua giggled.

"You are stinky" Danny replied before lifting Joshua's t-shirt and blowing a raspberry on his stomach, causing him to squeal with delight.

"You like that? Should Daddy do it again?"

"Gain, gain" Joshua laughed lifting his t-shirt up.

Danny blew another raspberry on Joshua's stomach which again caused the one-year old to squeal with laughter. "Come on, let's get you changed because I need to show you and Lucy something"

"Woosy?"

"You're getting there with her name, aren't you?" Danny told him proudly.

"Ove Woosy"

"We know you do buddy and I know for a fact Lucy loves you too" Danny replied as he put the dirty diaper in a nappy sack and then in the diaper bin.

"Where Mama?"

"She's downstairs putting all the shopping away"

"Oh"

"Yeah, shopping's boring isn't it? We like fun stuff like baseball, don't we?"

"all?"

"Yeah, baseball, when you're a little older I'll teach you all about baseball" Danny told him as he did the clean diaper up

"Tay" Joshua replied.

Danny laughed and stood Joshua up "You seem good to go, now shall we go find our girls?"

"Ess" Joshua smiled wrapping his arms around Danny's neck as he picked him up.

Danny carried Joshua down stairs to find Lucy waiting at the bottom with the bag for Danny in her hand "Daddy, I really wanna see what's in this"

"I know you do" Danny laughed "Come sit on the couch with me and Joshua and I'll show you"

"Okay" Lucy replied running over to the couch and jumping on it.

Danny came to sit on the middle seat and put Joshua on the other side of him "Right, you know it's Uncle Flack's birthday soon?"

"Ack ack" Joshua said excitedly.

"Yep, well I've brought a present for the two of you"

"Daddy, I think you are meant to buy Uncle Flack a present on his birthday not us" Lucy giggled.

"I know that, I mean I've got you two a present and I want to take some photos of you in them and we can give the photos to Uncle Flack"

"Oh, what are they?" Lucy asked.

"I'll show you" Danny took the bag from Lucy. Pulling out a pink t-shirt he held it up to Lucy "This is your one"

"That says 'I love my Uncle Flack'" she grinned.

"It does, do you like it?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically "I think Uncle Flack will too"

"I hope so, now put this on while I get Joshua's out" he replied passing her the pink t-shirt. He then pulled a navy blue t-shirt out "This ones your Josh"

"What's it say?" Lucy asked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Danny turned the t-shirt round so she could see "You tell me"

Lucy giggled "It says 'My Uncle Ack ack rocks'"

Danny smiled "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's funny" Lucy replied

"Come on, Josh let's put this on you" Danny told his son.

After putting Joshua's t-shirt on him Danny took both children into the garden where he planned to take the pictures of them. He took a couple of them stood outside Lucy's play house, then a few of them playing together on the floor with Joshua's cars and he was now taking pictures of them playing on the small plastic slide they had recently brought.

"Cute t-shirts" Lindsay called from where she watched them from the back door.

"I thought Flack would appreciate them" Danny replied.

"He'll love them" she smiled "Especially Joshua's one"

"I was going to get 'Flack' but at the last minute I changed my mind"

"Yeah, 'Ack ack' is way more appropriate and funnier"

"I thought so too" Danny laughed as he took another picture of his two children.

"How many pictures are you taking?" Lindsay laughed.

"A few, I wanted to put like three in a frame, one of Luce, one of Josh and then one of them together"

"That sounds sweet"

"Yeah and I thought if I take a few, I'll be able to look through them and use the best ones"

"Good idea" she smiled coming over and kissing his cheek "I'm going to start lunch, come in when you're ready"

"Will do" he replied before snapping a picture of Joshua coming down the slide.


	90. Loving Mood and Protective Daddy Mode

**here's another chapter for all you lovely people! I can't believe this is the 90th chapter and that this story now has 400 reviews! Thank you all so much, it really does mean a lot to me! **

_1st March_

Danny came in the front door with Flack "I can't believe that suspect pushed you in that bush"

"I know and it had to be a prickly bush, didn't it?" Flack sighed.

"Well least we got him after he tripped over your leg"

"True, knew having long legs would come in handy one day"

"Ack ack?" Joshua called from the living room after hearing his Uncle's voice.

"Joshster" Flack smiled walking in to find the one year old, who was sat cuddled up on the couch with Lindsay. "There you are"

"Yay" Joshua grinned clapping his hands.

"Where's Luce?" Danny asked as he sat in the arm-chair

"She's up stairs playing with Alex" Lindsay replied

"Alex?"

"Yeah, her new friend from school"

"Oh okay, I'll go up and say hey in a bit, but first I want a cuddle of my favourite buddy"

"Well if you insist" Flack opened his arms and walked towards Danny.

"Not you" Danny laughed, he stood up and picked Joshua up of the couch "This one"

"Daddy" Joshua squealed wrapping his arms around Danny's neck.

"Did you miss me, little man?"

"Ess" Joshua replied before placing a sloppy kiss to Danny's cheek.

"Thank you" Danny smiled as he sat back down in the arm-chair placing Joshua on his lap.

"He's in a very loving mood today" Lindsay told her husband "I've had about twenty kisses today"

"Aww, you all about the love today, Josh?" Danny asked.

"Ess Ove Daddy"

"Daddy loves you too"

"Ove Mama"

"Mummy loves you too, Josh"

Joshua cuddled up to Danny resting his head on his chest "Awww duddles"

"Nice cuddles" Danny smiled.

"Hey, where's my love?" Flack pouted.

"Oh, Josh, you forgot to tell Uncle Flack that you love him" Lindsay said.

Joshua sat up and looked at his Uncle "Ove Ack ack"

"That's better" Flack grinned "I love the Joshster too"

"Does your life feel complete now, Flack?" Lindsay laughed.

"Yep" he replied.

Lindsay smiled as she stood up and made her way to the bottom of the stairs "Luce" She called

"Yes?" Lucy asked coming to the top of the stairs.

"Would you two like a drink?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, what do you want?" Lindsay asked.

" I'll go ask" Lucy replied disappearing from the top of the stairs, two seconds later she was back "Can I get some orange juice and Alex would just like water"

"I'll get Daddy to bring it up to you in a minute"

"Kay" Lucy replied before running off back to her bedroom.

"What's this Alex like then?" Danny asked as he played pat-a-cake with Joshua.

"Seems nice but very shy" Lindsay replied as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sure Lucy will bring her out of her shell" Flack told Danny.

"Yeah, course she will, little miss confident is my daughter"

"She gets that from you"

"Yep, they both get their best traits from me and their good looks"

"And their giant egos?" Flack smirked.

"Funny" Danny replied "I'm only joking, they get all their good stuff from Linds"

"Inds" Joshua repeated.

"No, Josh, she's Mummy to you"

"Inds" Joshua said again giggling.

"Josh, it's Mummy"

"What's Mummy?" Lindsay asked coming into the room with the drinks.

"Inds" Joshua grinned pointing at his Mother.

"Did he just call me Linds?" she asked.

Danny nodded "Don't worry about it, he'll forget by tomorrow"

"You better hope so" she told him placing the drinks on the table and taking Joshua back from him. "Take these up to Lucy and Alex"

"Yes boss" he grinned standing up and picking up the two cups.

"I am the boss, don't you forget that" Lindsay smiled as she sat back on the couch with Joshua.

Danny groaned as he carried the two cups up the stairs and stood at Lucy's door "Ladies, room service"

Lucy opened the door "Thanks Daddy"

"It's okay" he smiled placing the drinks on her bookshelf.

"Daddy, this is Alex"

Danny turned around to find a six-year-old boy with glasses and brown floppy hair sat on Lucy's bed "she's... I mean he's a boy?"

Lucy nodded "He's my boyfriend"

"No... No he is not your boyfriend Lucy, he is a friend that just happens to be a boy"

"Daddy we kissed so that makes him my boyfriend" Lucy giggled.

"You... you kissed? You can't be kissing you're only six"

Lucy shrugged and climbed back on to the bed with Alex "Can we get back to are game now, Daddy?"

Danny nodded "Yeah okay but this door stays open and no more kissing, you hear me?"

"Okay" Lucy replied.

Danny made his way back down stairs "Thirty, Lindsay. I told you she wasn't to go near a boy until she's was thirty and I now come home to find one in her bedroom"

"Oh Danny stop over reacting, they're just friends" Lindsay laughed.

"They kissed" Danny exclaimed.

"Like children do, don't tell me you never kissed a girl when you were a kid?"

"Probably, but that's different"

"How?"

"Because she's my daughter, I don't want no guy going near her and breaking her heart"

Flack laughed from where he was now playing on the floor with Joshua "Danno, I'm sure a six-year-old isn't going to break Lucy's heart"

"You don't know that"

"She's six, if he does she'll be over it by the next day"

"You two better hope so because if she's not, I'll be going round to his parents' house and having words"

"Okay" Lindsay giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing you in protective Daddy mode"

Danny smiled and sat back in the arm-chair "I just can't help it, I don't want either of them to get hurt"

"Danny, we are going to have to go through tears and broken hearts, it's all part of being a parent"

"I know, the rubbish part of parenthood"

"No" Lindsay smiled "It'll be one of the best parts, if a boy ever breaks her heart she'll be coming to you for cuddles to make it all better because she knows that you'll never break her heart"

"That's true" Danny smiled


	91. Mazes and A Race To The Middle

**another chapter for you all, hope you like it :)**

_5th March_

"Got everything?" Danny asked putting his hand up on the trunk ready to close it.

"Yeah" Lindsay replied shifting Joshua on her hip

"Are we not taking the picnic?"

"No I didn't see the point of dragging it round, we can do the maze and then whoever gets out first can sort it out at one of the tables"

"Which will be us, won't it, Luce?" he asked closing the trunk and locking the car.

"Yep" Lucy grinned excitedly.

"No way, it's going to be me and Josh" Lindsay replied.

"Nope Mummy, me and Daddy are gonna whoop your butts"

"Whoop your butts? Who taught you that?" Lindsay asked.

"Erm... Uncle Adam" Lucy replied.

"I should have guessed" Lindsay said as she held out her hand for Lucy's.

"Come on then" Danny took Lucy's other hand and together the four of them made their way to the entrance of the maze. "This place is pretty cool, Linds"

"I know" she smiled "Shame it takes so long to get here though"

"Least we know on the way back these two will hopefully crash and we won't have to listen to Call Me Maybe on repeat"

"That's very true" she laughed as they got to the entrance. "Right, are we ready?"

"Ess" Joshua clapped excitedly.

"First team to the middle is the winner" Lindsay reminded them.

"Okay, let's go" Lucy exclaimed pulling Danny off to the right.

"Let's go the opposite way to them Josh" Lindsay smiled carrying the one year old off to the left.

Danny and Lucy got to the end of the path which split off into two different directions "Which way now?" Lucy asked.

"You choose" Danny replied.

"That way" Lucy pointed to her right.

"Come on then" Danny smiled. They walked along the right hand path "We better win this Lucy-girl, Mummy won't let me live it down if we don't"

"We'll win, Daddy"

"Promise?"

"Yep" Lucy grinned.

Lindsay walked along the path with Joshua now walking beside her, holding her hand "Your Daddy should have known not to bet with a country girl"

"Mama?" Joshua replied.

"Yeah Mummy. He should have known, Josh, that I used to be the corn maze champion back in Montana."

"Tana"

"Yeah, that's where Mummy's home used to be"

"Ome ere?"

"Yeah my home is here now with you, Daddy and Lucy"

"an Oo-ee"

"Of course with Bluey too" Lindsay smiled

"Where is Oo-ee?"

"Bluey's keeping safe in the car with Bear isn't he?"

"Ess" Joshua replied.

Danny and Lucy came to a dead-end "Oh now where?" Lucy asked.

"erm... I guess we go back the way we came?" Danny replied scratching his neck. "Hang on, I've got an idea"

"You do?"

"Yep" he bent down and lifted Lucy on to his shoulders "Can you see anything?" he asked her standing back up.

"Nope, just bushes"

"Can you see the bridge we are meant to get too?"

"Yeah, it's all the way over the other side"

"Great" Danny sighed placing Lucy back on her feet. "I guess we'll have to go back along this path and take another route"

"Okay" Lucy sighed "This is a lot of walking"

"I know, but it's fun walking"

"The walking's not fun, Daddy but being with you is" Lucy replied.

Lindsay and Joshua rounded the corner that lead to the steps of the bridge "We made it, Josh"

"Yay" Joshua grinned clapping his hands.

"Do you reckon we beat Daddy and Lucy?"

"Woosy?"

"Yeah, she's with Daddy" Lindsay told him as she picked him up so they could climb the steps. "They may be up here waiting for us but I doubt it"

"Daddy" Joshua called.

"He's not here, Josh" Lindsay said looking around at the few people who were on the bridge "Let's see if they're still in the maze"

"Tay" Joshua replied.

Lindsay glanced around the top of the maze and it wasn't long before she spotted Lucy's bright yellow jumper "There they are, Josh" she pointed.

"Daddy" Joshua called out.

"I don't think he'll be able to hear you, baby, they're to far away"

"Oh"

"You'll see them in a bit, let's go sort the picnic out and then maybe you can play in the park while we wait for them two"

"Tay" Joshua replied resting his head on Lindsay's shoulder.

Danny and Lucy walked down another path "Daddy, We've been down this bit, I remember that fairy" Lucy sighed pointing to the concrete fairy statue that sat at the end of the path.

"You're right, we have been this way before"

"So what do we do now?"

"Erm... I guess we just keep walking"

"But my legs hurt"

Danny bent down "Jump on my back"

"But you've got a bad back" Lucy said remembering about Danny's back problems.

"It'll be okay for a little while" he smiled

"Okay" Lucy replied jumping on to her Dad's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'd rather have a bad back than you have sore legs anyway, Luce"

Lindsay had set the picnic up on a nearby picnic table and was now pushing Joshua in a swing "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"Gone"

"They have gone, haven't they?"

"Where?"

"In the maze somewhere, they'll be back soon and then we can eat"

"Ummy"

"Yummy? Are you hungry?"

"Ess"

"Just like your Father, always thinking of food" Lindsay giggled.

"Osh eat?"

"You want your lunch now?" Lindsay looked at her watch, it was a little after one which was a little later than they're normal lunch time "I guess you can eat now"

"Yay" Joshua clapped

Lindsay lifted him out and carried him over to the picnic bench. Sitting him on her lap she pulled out one of the circle ham sandwiches from the plastic container "here you go"

"Oooh fank ooo" Joshua replied as he took the sandwich from her.

Danny and Lucy had now been wondering round her over forty five minutes "Daddy, I'm hungry"

"I know, sweetie, we'll get out of here soon, I promise"

"Can't we go through there?" Lucy asked pointing down to the small hole in the bush.

"I don't know where that goes"

"Let's see" Lucy replied.

Danny put her back on the ground and she ran over to the hole in the bush "Look, it's the bridge"

"What? Where?"

"There look"

"Oh awesome, let's crawl through"

"Okay" Lucy grinned climbing through the small hole with ease.

Danny struggled to get though getting caught up in a few of the branches but he finally made it "We don't tell Mummy about this little... de tour, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy replied as they walked up to the bridge. They climbed the steps and Lucy did a little dance when they got to the top "We did it, we did it"

"Finally" Danny sighed.

Joshua was now munching on his second sandwich "You were hungry" Lindsay laughed, turning when she heard an excited squeal from behind her.

"Mummy, we did it" Lucy grinned running over to her.

"Yay, well done" Lindsay smiled wrapping one arm around her daughter, whilst holding Joshua on her lap with the other.

"How long have you been out here?" Danny asked sitting down on the bench.

"Erm... about thirty minutes"

"What? How did you do it so fast?"

"Danny I grew up in Montana, I know all the tricks"

"Tricks?"

Lindsay nodded with a smile

"What tricks?"

"Like always keeping your hand on the left side, it leads you straight to the middle"

"So you cheated?"

"I wouldn't call it cheating, just using my initiative" Lindsay grinned.

"I call it cheating"

"Call it what you like, we still won didn't we, Josh?"

"Ess" Joshua replied with a mouthful of ham.

"No, you cheated so you're disqualified"

"We did not cheat"

"Yes you did you cheated, so me and Luce are now the winners"

"Daddy" Lucy said tapping her father's knee "We can't win cos we cheated too by climbing through that bush"

"Lucy, you weren't meant to say about that"

"But it was unfair, you were calling Mummy a cheater but we also cheated too"

Danny rolled his eyes and watched Lindsay give Lucy a big kiss on the cheek.


	92. Lucas and An Excited Lindsay (Part 1)

**This is the first part of another two parter so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Zara: I don't know if the left hand thing is true for all mazes, but I did one a few years ago that had a sign at the start that had tips on and that was one of them :)**

_8th March_

Adam sat in the AV lab, working on some CCTV footage from a Bodega robbery. He looked up when he heard the elevator door ping. A tall, tanned, brown-haired man got out, looking around like he was lost. Adam was just about to go see if he needed help when Mac approached him. They spoke about something and then shook hands. Maybe he's the new lab tech Adam thought.

"Adam, did you get that face cleared up on that CCTV?" Danny asked coming in to the AV lab and sitting in the spare chair.

"Erm... cleared face... yeah... well no I mean I'm working on it" he replied not taking his eyes off of the exchange taking place by the elevators.

"What are you gawking at?"

"Do you think he's the new lab tech?"

"What? Who?"

"Him, the guy talking to..."

Adam was interrupted by a high pitched squeal from down the other end of the corridor. They both turned to see Lindsay run down the corridor and wrap her arms around the strangers neck.

"Well that's odd" Adam said out loud.

"No, I know who that is" Danny replied.

"You do? Oh god it's not an ex of hers of something is it?"

"No, do you think I'd still be sat here, watching if it was an ex?"

"No, you're right. Who is it then?"

"That's her brother"

"Brother? Lindsay has a brother?"

Danny nodded "Lucas, He's been in Australia. I'm pretty sure he moved away not long after the shooting happened with Linds and her friends, he couldn't cope with it all or something"

"So what's he doing back?"

Danny shrugged "I don't know, Lindsay didn't mention he was coming back"

"Maybe she didn't know" Adam replied "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, I mean he's her big brother, aren't they meant to be all protective over their little sisters"

"Yeah but I don't think I've got nothing to worry about"

"I don't know, he's pretty muscley"

Danny laughed "I didn't mean like that, Adam. I meant I look after Linds, she's happy, isn't she?"

Adam nodded "Very"

"So he shouldn't have anything to get all protective about, right?"

"That's true" Adam replied standing up and walking to the door "You'll find out now as they're coming this way" he then left the AV lab and headed towards the break room.

"Danny" Lindsay exclaimed coming into the AV lab "Meet my brother, Lucas"

"Hey" Danny smiled standing up and holding his hand out.

"Hey, so you're the famous Danny who put the smile back on my little sisters face" Lucas smiled shaking Danny's hand.

"That'll be me" Danny laughed.

"Well, thank you"

"It's nothing, she probably changed my life more than I did hers" Danny replied wrapping his arm around Lindsay's waist.

"Well I'm just happy that she's found someone who makes her so happy, anyway what's this I hear that you two have given me a niece and nephew?"

"Yeah that's right" Lindsay smiled "Lucy and Joshua"

"I've seen a few pictures that Mum sent me when the six of you went to Disney land"

"Yeah that was a good trip" Lindsay replied.

"Here look, I've got a more recent picture" Danny pulled his phone from his pocket and showed Lucas his screen picture which was Joshua sat between Lucy's legs with her arms wrapped around him. "That was only taken at the weekend"

"They look adorable" Lucas smiled taking Danny's phone to get a better look at the picture "How old are they now?"

"Lucy is six, very nearly seven and Joshua is one" Lindsay told him "How are your boys and Carrie?"

"Carrie's great and so are the boys, they are so excited to be living in New York now"

"You're living here?" Danny asked taking his phone back and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah, Australia was great but Carrie got a job here and it paid a lot more than what we were earning over there so we decided to pack up and move"

"It's gonna great to have you living round the corner and Lucy and Joshua will love having cousins to play with"

"How old are your boys?" Danny asked.

"Ryan is now eight and Max has just turned four"

"I can't wait to meet them" Lindsay smiled

"I can't wait to meet your two either, Carrie is so jealous that you got a little girl"

Lindsay laughed "Danny's probably jealous that you got two boys"

"Nah, I'm not. I mean I know I wanted Luce to be a boy but I wouldn't change her now for anything, she's my little princess"

"I know, I was just joking" Lindsay smiled leaning up to give him a small kiss.

"Good" Danny replied "Look, I need to get back to work, but we should all meet up for dinner, Lucas?"

"Yes, let's do that" Lindsay said excitedly. "It'll be so good to catch up with you properly, Luc"

"What about tonight?" Lucas suggested

"We can do that? Can't we Danny?"

"Yeah I don't see why not, once I've finished here, I'll get Lucy from school and Joshua from my Mothers. We can walk Cocoa, then I'll get them washed and changed before you get home"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled. "Make sure you put Lucy in that cute little dress I brought last week"

"I will do" he smiled "It was good meeting you Lucas and I'll see you again tonight"

"Yeah you too, Danny" Lucas replied.

"Catch you later, babe" Danny gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek before leaving the AV lab.

"He seems great" Lucas smiled watching Danny leave.

"Yeah, he's amazing. Your Carrie sounds great too"

"Yeah she is, I think you'll really like her"

"I can't wait to meet her tonight" Lindsay smiled "But first there are some other people I want you to meet" taking her brother's hand Lindsay dragged him out of the AV lab and round to meet all her friends at the lab.

**The next chapter will be longer and you'll learn more about Lucas and his family :)**


	93. Family Meal and Getting Along (Part 2)

**Here is part 2 :) I hope you all enjoy it :)**

_8th March._

Danny, Lindsay, Lucy and Joshua sat around a table in Italianni's waiting for Lindsay's brother and his family to arrive. They had explained Lucy on the way to the restaurant about Lucas and his family and now the six-year old was very excited to meet her new cousins. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"What's not to like about you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know"

"Well then, of course they'll like you"

"Good" she smiled flattening her lilac dress down over her knees.

"Off" Joshua moaned pulling at his clip on tie that Danny had attached to his shirt earlier.

"I told you he wouldn't like it" Lindsay told her husband as she lifted Joshua out of the high chair.

"He looks cute though and we match" Danny replied holding out his own tie.

"I know but I don't want him to be miserable during the meal, especially as it's the first time Lucas will be meeting him" she said as she took the tie from Joshua's shirt and placed it in her bag "Is that better?"

"Ess" Joshua replied "Mama, where Wooey?"

"Bluey? He's in my bag, do you want him?"

"Pease" Joshua smiled.

"Okay, well let's settle you back in your chair and I'll find him for you" Lindsay smiled, she lifted Joshua up and sat him back in the high chair before routing through her back to find the blue stuffed toy. "Here he is" she pulled him out and passed him to Joshua.

"Yay Wooey" Joshua grinned holding the bear tightly to him.

"Oh, here they come" Lindsay said excitedly as she noticed her brother and his family enter the restaurant. She raised her hand and gave him a little wave, to let him know they were already there.

"Hey" Lucas smiled coming over to the table with his family "Sorry we're a little late, everything is not fully unpacked yet so we had to hunt for Carrie's shoes"

"Don't worry about it" Lindsay smiled standing up and giving both adults a hug before kneeling down in front of Ryan and Max "Wow, don't you two look like your Daddy"

"That's what everyone says" Max grinned.

"Lucy and Joshua have both been so excited to meet you"

"We've been excited to meet them too" Ryan told her.

"I think Lucy's saved you a seat next to her, Ryan" Lindsay smiled.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy exclaimed waving her hand and the two boys.

Ryan walked over to her and sat in the chair next to hers "I'm Ryan and this is Max" he pointed to his brother who sat in the next chair along.

"That's Joshy" Lucy replied pointing to Joshua who was sat across the table "He has to sit with Mummy or he starts throwing food"

"Thanks to your Uncle Flack" Danny added. He was still under the illusion that the grape got to the other side of the kitchen by Flack teaching the children how to throw them.

Lucy giggled "Our Uncle Flack is so funny, you'll have to meet him one day"

"Is he your Dad's brother?" Ryan asked.

"No" Lucy replied.

"So how is he your Uncle then?"

Lucy shrugged "I don't know, he just always has been"

"Oh okay" Ryan replied.

Over the other side of the table Lindsay was having a conversation with Carrie "So what is it that you do that brought you over here?"

"I'm a surgeon" Carrie smiled "I was working in a small hospital in Australia but I needed a change and a job offer came up in Trinity hospital so I took it"

"Oh you'll get on great with are friend Sheldon then, he used to be a surgeon" Lindsay smiled.

"He did?"

"Yeah, then he became an M.E and now he works on the crime lab with me and Danny"

"Lucas was telling me about your job at the crime lab, it sounds so interesting"

"It is but it can also be really tough and frustrating at times"

"I guess that's where are jobs are similar" Carrie smiled. "So I'm guessing you and Danny met on the job?"

Lindsay nodded "Yeah, he was already working in the lab when I started and it took a while but we finally got together and now we've nearly been married 7 years. How did you meet my brother?"

"Funny story, back when I was working in A+E he came in with his friend who worked on the farm with him, who'd somehow managed to run over his own foot with a small tractor they had on site"

"Ouch" Lindsay winced.

"Yeah, ouch indeed, I think he broke most of the bones in that foot and it took a lot of surgery to fix it but Lucas stayed with him the whole time he was in A+E and we got talking. When he left to go home, he left his number at the reception desk for me and to tell you the truth at first I thought it was a little cheesy and I wasn't going to ring him back but a friend convinced me too and now here we are 13 years later, we've been married for 9 years and have two beautiful boys"

"I still can't get over how much the two of them look like Lucas"

"I know, thankfully Max got my green eyes though"

Lindsay laughed "I say that about Joshua getting my brown eyes"

"He looks like you though" Carrie smiled taking hold of Joshua's hand.

"Do you think?" Lindsay asked "He did a lot when he was a baby but the older he gets the more I think he looks like Danny"

"Oh no, I can definitely see more of you in him than I can Danny, Lucy on the other hand..."

"Oh she's all Danny" Lindsay laughed "Even down to her stubbornness"

"It must be lovely to have a daughter"

"It is, she's a little sweetheart but very much a Daddy's girl"

"So I hope that means Joshua is a Mummy's boy?"

"Of course" Lindsay grinned lifting Joshua out of the high chair and placing him back on her lap "You love your Mummy don't you, Josh?"

"Ess, Ove Mama" he grinned snuggling up to her.

"and Mummy loves you too" Lindsay smiled kissing his forehead.

"Oh he's just so adorable"

"Want a cuddle?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes please" Carrie smiled holding her arms out.

"Here you go Josh, you have a cuddle with your Auntie Carrie" Lindsay told him passing him over.

"Arrie?" Joshua asked looking up at the red-haired woman.

"That's me" She smiled down at him.

"Hi Arrie" Joshua grinned giving her a little wave.

"Hey to you too, Joshua" she said before turning to Lindsay "He is too precious, I'm not sure I want to give him back"

"Oh believe me as soon as he throws one of his tantrums you'd be bringing him straight back" Lindsay laughed.

Danny and Lucas were sat having a conversation about Lucas's days on the farm "So I guess, it wasn't much different to being in Montana?" Danny asked.

"Not really, just hotter" Lucas laughed.

"I don't reckon I could do the whole farm thing, I'm definitely a city kid"

"It's not for everyone" Lucas told him "I guess just like it wasn't meant for Lindsay either"

"I reckon she could do it, she's still a country girl at heart"

"She'll always be a country girl but she belongs in the city now"

Danny nodded "I guess just like you"

"We'll see, If I'm being honest with you I'm still not keen on this whole city thing but Carrie had her heart set on working over here so I decided we should give it a go"

"Yeah, as one of my colleagues at the lab would say; you'll never know unless you give it a go"

Lucas laughed "That's cheesy"

"She has a ton of them" Danny told him "All ones her Mama or Daddy told her when she was little"

"You all seem very close at the lab"

"We are, we're all like one giant family"

"That's nice" Lucas smiled. "It was like that back on the farm in Australia there was only a few of us so we were all like a big family, we would take in turns to hold Christmas dinner and stuff like that"

"We all do Christmas at our own homes in the lab but we celebrate each others birthdays and they're always there to watch the kids for us if we need them too"

"We'll you know you've got us for that option to now, right?"

Danny nodded "Same here, me and Lindsay would be more than happy to look after Ryan and Max if you ever needed us too"

"Thank you" Lucas replied

"They seem to be getting on great" Danny said as he nodded over to the three children who were all now colouring in an activity book the restaurant provided and chatting to each other.

"It's nice to see, it'll be lovely when Joshua is a little older too"

"Yeah, it will" Danny smiled looking over to his son who was still sat on Carries lap but was clapping his hands against Lindsay's.

"Excuse me, is everybody ready to order?" The waitress asked as she stood next to the table.

"Erm... We've not even had a chance to look at the menu yet" Danny told her apologetically.

"That's okay, I'll give you all a chance to look and will pop back in a bit"

"Thank you" Danny smiled as he handed the menus out around the table.

Lindsay smiled as she looked around the table, Lucy was giggling at something Max and Ryan had just told her, her little nose scrunching up as she did so. Danny and Lucas were discussing what to order on the menu and Carrie was playing 'where's Bluey?' with Joshua who was clapping with delight every time he found the blue bear. She was pleased that everyone seemed to be getting along so well. She hadn't seen her brother for over 18 years but she was happy now that he was home and they were finally being able to catch up for all the years they'd lost and that there two families could now become one.


	94. Wedding Anniversary and Presents

**Here's another chapter for all you lovely, wonderful readers and reviewers :) I think this is one of my favourite chapters so I hope you all like it too :)**

_11th March_

Lindsay sat on the couch, she was excited today was hers and Danny's seven-year wedding anniversary. Next to her sat seven very neatly wrapped presents, they had decided this year that instead of buying each other one gift they'd get seven, but each one had to have a special meaning to their relationship. Lindsay had thought hard about hers and was pleased with what she'd come up with.

Danny entered the sitting room with two glasses of wine and a small gift bag hanging from his wrist "Wow its quiet in here" he remarked as he placed the wine glasses down on the coffee table.

"I know, it was so nice of Flack to take the children and Cocoa tonight" Lindsay smiled.

"I still can't believe you got him to take Cocoa as well"

Lindsay laughed "I know, I just told him that she wanted a sleepover with Lady and he agreed to take her"

"Right, shall we start with these presents?"

"Okay, who should go first?"

Danny looked down at the lonesome gift bag that sat by his feet for Lindsay "I guess you should go first"

"Okay... you did remember it was meant to be seven presents though, right?" she asked as she picked up the first gift for him.

Danny nodded as he accepted the gift, tearing off the red shiny wrapping paper he pulled out a new wallet "Thanks, I needed a new one"

"I know"

"Hows this to do with us though?"

"Open it up"

Danny opened the wallet to reveal two professionally taken pictures, one of Joshua and the other of Lucy. "Wow, these are cute, when did you get them done?"

"Lucy's school had a professional photographer in a few weeks ago, I had them done and just didn't tell you. Do you like it?"

"I love it" he smiled leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Here's another one" she smiled handing him another present wrapped in red paper.

"I feel rubbish now with my one gift" he sighed as he tore the wrapping off.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure what ever it is, it'll be wonderful"

Under the wrapping there was a white box, opening it Danny pulled out a little ornament of a dragon. "Do I remind you of a dragon or something?"

Lindsay giggled "No, do you remember when we first moved into this house, I came home from work to find you and Lucy playing Princess's and you were fighting a dragon for her in the kitchen?"

"I remember that" Danny replied smiling at the memory.

"It was just one of my favourite memories of the two of you, so I brought the dragon because of it"

"That's sweet, thank you" he smiled placing the dragon next to his new wallet on the coffee table.

Lindsay handed him another present, this one was smaller and an odd shape "This is my favourite one" she told him.

Danny pulled the wrapping off to reveal a white toy plane. "Joshua will love this"

"It's not for Joshua" she laughed "I got it because it reminded me of when you flew half way across the country to be with me in Montana for the trail"

"I'm going to put this on my desk at work, then when ever I look at it I'll be reminded of you and of how much you mean to me" he smiled leaning over to give her another kiss "because you know I wouldn't fly half way across the country for just anyone"

Lindsay blushed slightly as she picked up the next present and passed it to him.

Danny unwrapped it to reveal a DVD "What's this?"

"I'll show you" she took the DVD from him and carried it over to the player, putting it in she pressed play. Up on the screen came the footage that Lindsay had secretly recorded of Danny, Flack, Lucy and Joshua singing _'the Summer of 69'_

"When did... how...?" he stammered.

Lindsay giggled "I stood at the door and recorded it, none of you noticed me until you had finished playing"

"This is so funny" he told her as he watched Flack screech out the lyrics. "We've got to show him this next time he comes round"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled. They both carried on watching the two-minute footage. "Want your next gift?" Lindsay asked when it had ended.

"Yes please" Danny smiled.

Lindsay lifted the next present of the table, it was square-shaped and slightly on the heavy side. She passed it to Danny and watched as he unwrapped it.

"Wow... am I meant to read this?" he laughed looking at the book that sat in front of him entitled _'All about Montana'_

Lindsay laughed "You don't have too, I just saw it and reminded me of my nickname so thought it would be funny"

"It is and I will read it, Montana" he smiled giving her a cheeky wink "I want to find out all about where my beautiful wife grew up"

"Cheesy" Lindsay laughed as she handed him his sixth present "This one reminds me of my proudest moment of you"

Danny pulled the paper of the small present to reveal a key ring with a plastic snake on the end. "A snake?" he said trying to remember what he'd done with a snake to make her proud.

Lindsay nodded "Because of that time we took Lucy to the zoo and she asked you to touch the snake and you did. I was so proud of you for doing that because I know how much the scare you"

"They terrify me" he admitted. "But I love this one"

"Good" she smiled. "I want to save this present till last, so you can go now"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay, well thank you for all mine, so far. They are fantastic, I love each and every one of them" he told her honestly.

"I'm so glad you do, I was a little worried you'd think they were silly"

"No of course not. they're from you, nothing from you could ever be silly"

Lindsay smiled and leant into to give Danny a soft kiss. "I love you" she mumbled into his lips.

"I love you too, babe" he smiled resting his forehead against hers "I can't believe we've been married seven years"

"I know, it's gone so fast"

"It has but they've been the best seven years of my life" Danny grinned.

"Mine too"

"Do you want you present now?"

"Yes please" Lindsay said excitedly

"Okay, close your eyes"

Lindsay did as she was told. While her eyes were shut she heard Danny pull something out of the bag, then taking hold of her wrist he wrapped something cold around it.

"You can open them now"

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked straight at her wrist where a silver charm bracelet now sat. "Oh, Danny it's beautiful"

"Hang on, there are charms to go on it. Here is the first one" he pulled it out from the bag and attached it to her bracelet "It's a paw print, to remind you of the first time we met at the tiger enclosure at the zoo"

After Danny had attached the charm Lindsay lifted her wrist to get a better look "That's a lovely reminder"

"Here's the next one" he took hold of her wrist again to attach a charm of a piece of wheat "to remind you of where you've come from and I guess it could be like my plane and remind you of my spontaneous trip to Montana"

Lindsay giggled as Danny attached the third charm.

"The statue of Liberty" he told her "to remind you of where you are now and because it's the city we met in"

"Danny, these are all so thoughtful, I love it"

"Hang on, there's more" he pulled out another two charms from the bag "These count as two separate ones taking the total to five but they should go on together" he clasped them both on to her bracelet "A pink L and a blue J to remind you of the two wonderful little people we created together"

Lindsay could feel the tears prickling in her eyes, this was definitely the sweetest thing Danny had ever brought for her.

"Now time for the last two, I hope you like them" he smiled attaching the sixth one on to the bracelet.

"Of course I will"

"Okay, well this one is Mickey Mouse to remind you of the fantastic two weeks that we had in Disney world together"

Lindsay smiled "They were the best two weeks"

"They were" he told her as he attached the last charm, a red heart "I don't think this one needs an explanation"

"I don't think so either" Lindsay smiled admiring her bracelet. "You couldn't have got me a more perfect gift"

"I'm just glad you like it. I was worried you'd be disappointed when you only saw the one bag"

"Honestly? I was a little bit but I now wouldn't want any more presents, this is amazing" she replied snuggling up to him.

He wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head "My Montana"

Lindsay giggled looking up at him "Always"

"So what's in that last box?" he asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot" she said sitting back up, she pulled the small box from the table and handed it to him.

Danny tore the wrapping off and undid the small velvet box inside, revealing two rings "Are you...?"

"Marry me?"

"We're already married, Linds"

"Okay, marry me again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to do it again, Danny. I want us to renew our vows and this time do it properly in front of all our friends, family and children. Flack can finally get to do that best man speech he's always wanted to do, Lucy can get to wear a pretty dress and be our flower girl, Joshua can be our ring barer. Our parents can be there, my Dad can give me away"

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

Lindsay nodded

"Would we get a honeymoon this time?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I guess we could have a weekend away together somewhere, I'm sure your Mum or Flack wouldn't mind haveing the children and Cocoa"

"My Mum would love having them for a few days"

"So what do you say?"

"I say yes" he grinned "Of course I'll marry you again, I'll marry you everyday if I could"

Lindsay squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss to his lips.

**So you will get to see them renew their vows but I'm saving it till the 100th chapter :)**


	95. Camping Out and Breakfast In A Tent

**Wow! So this story now has over 30,000 views and for the last chapter I got 10 reviewers! Definitely the most I've ever got for a chapter! I'm so pleased that everyone is still enjoying this story and I love the fact new people are starting to review! Thank you all so much! :D! Here is the next chapter :)**

_15th March_

"Mummy, why is there a tent in the garden?" Lucy asked as she let Cocoa out into the garden.

"Well, what have you been going on about doing for weeks?" Lindsay asked as she dried the last few cups up that were on the draining board.

"To go camping" Lucy replied excitedly.

"Yep, so I thought seeing as the weather is a little nicer now, we could camp out in the garden"

Lucy gasped "Really?"

"Yep, really really" Lindsay giggled as she placed the cups in the cupboard.

"Oh Mummy, thank you so much" Lucy ran up and wrapped her arms around Lindsay's waist.

"You're welcome, baby" Lindsay smiled wrapping her arms back around her daughter.

"I better go pack my over night back" Lucy exclaimed as she let go off Lindsay and ran upstairs.

Lindsay smiled as she watched her go. Ever since Lucy's friend Bella had gone camping for the weekend with her Dad back in February, Lucy had gone on and on about going camping. So Lindsay had spoken to Jo and managed to borrow a tent from her, which she and Danny had set up in the garden that afternoon while Lucy was at school.

"So, I see she spotted it" Danny laughed as he carried Joshua in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you should have seen her little face when she did"

"I would have done if someone hadn't decided to do a stinky" Danny said as he gently poked Joshua's tummy

"Tinky" Joshua giggled.

"So are you sure you don't want to camp out with us tonight?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"Someone needs to stay indoors with Josh"

"He can sleep out in the tent with us"

"It's to cold for him"

"I think you are just trying to get out of sleeping in a tent. I don't mind though, it'll be nice to spend some girly time with Luce"

"Yeah, see I just wanted you to have some Mother/daughter bonding" Danny grinned.

"You are such a bad liar"

Three hours later Lucy and Lindsay were sat in the tent, both in onesies, which Lindsay had gone out that morning to buy specifically for their camping trip. Lindsay's was footless, with thick purple and cream stripes, while Lucy's was red with white spots, it had feet attached and a hood with Minnie Mouse's face on. "Can I have two French plaits?" Lucy asked from where she sat between Lindsay's legs.

"I can do two" Lindsay smiled as she split Lucy's hair down the parting.

"I like French plaits, Olivia always has them at school"

"Maybe I'll have to do yours in French plaits when you go to school on Monday"

"Yeah, that would be so cool" Lucy grinned.

"We can even tie some pretty bows into the bottom of them with ribbon if you like?"

"Purple ribbon?"

"What ever colour you wish" Lindsay replied as she tied the first bobble into the plait. "We can go out tomorrow and choose some"

"Can I have French plaits at the wedding?"

"No, I thought we were going to do your hair like you had it for Daddy's party?"

"Oh yeah, that was pretty, wasn't it?"

"It was very pretty, but you always look pretty to me Lucy-girl"

"And you always look pretty to me too, Mummy"

"Thank you"

"That's okay, it's only the truth"

Lindsay tied the other bobble into the second French plait "What shall we do now?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Which one?"

You choose" Lucy replied climbing into her pink sleeping bag.

"Erm... let me think" Lindsay climbed into hers and laid down "Did I ever tell you about them time me and Lucas went camping?"

"No" Lucy said as she cuddled Bear closely to her.

"Well I was only ten and my Mum, your Grandma decided it would be okay for Lucas to take me camping just on the outskirts of the forest near us..."

Four hours later, after lots of different stories had been told between Mother and daughter, they were both now sound asleep. Or at least one was. Lucy had been asleep but the noise of the wind in the trees outside had woken her up. She knew it was just the wind and she shouldn't be scared, but being outside in a tent didn't make her feel very safe. Holding bear tightly to her, she rolled over, screwed her eyes up tight and attempted to go back to sleep.

It just wasn't happening though, every noise made her jump. The birds in the trees, car horns, animals scurrying around their back garden. Lucy picked up the torch that laid beside her, she looked over at her Mother who was fast asleep, not wanting to disturb her Lucy quietly crawled out of the sleeping bag and made her way over to the door of the tent. Pulling the zip down slightly she looked outside. It was dark, but the kitchen light from the house was on, She knew her Daddy had left it on in case she needed to come in for the toilet in the middle of he night.

Pulling on her slippers that sat by the door of the tent she crept out with Bear in one hand and the torch in the other. Zipping the tent up, she turned the torch on and ran as fast as she could across the dark garden to her house. Opening the back door, which had been left open, she snuck in and closed it behind her. Cocoa immediately ran over to her "Cocoa back to bed" she said pointing to the puppy's bed. Cocoa let out a little whine but did as she was told. "Good girl" Lucy told her as she placed the touch on the kitchen table. Pulling off her slippers she left them under the table and carried Bear upstairs.

She tiptoed into her parents room and climbed up onto Lindsay's side of the bed "Daddy" She whispered.

Danny mumbled something incoherent in his sleep as he rolled over to face Lucy.

"Daddy" Lucy whispered louder as she tapped Danny's cheek.

"Hm?" Danny asked opening his eyes "Lucy?"

"I've come home"

"Home?"

"From camping"

"What? Does Mummy know?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Sitting up he turned the lamp on next to him.

"No, she's still sleeping" Lucy replied as she snuggled up under the duvet.

"Why aren't you in your bed then?"

"Cos I wanted to see you" Lucy yawned as she rolled on to her side.

"Okay, It's far to late... or should I say early to argue with you, you can sleep here but just for tonight"

"Okay Daddy" Lucy replied sleepily.

"And no kicking me" Danny said as he turned off the light and laid back down.

"No kicking" Lucy mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

Lindsay woke up to the sound of Cocoa sniffing around the outside of the tent, she could hear Joshua's little voice calling her over to him. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked over to Lucy's sleeping bag. "Luce?" She called when she noticed it was empty.

"Come on, Josh" She heard Danny say from outside the tent "Let's give Mummy this"

"Tay" Joshua replied.

Danny undid the tent, placing the tray down that had a plate of toast and a cup of coffee on top he climbed in "Breakfast in a tent" he grinned passing Lindsay the tray.

"Ooh thank you" She smiled picking the cup of coffee up. "Where's Luce?"

"She's blotto on our bed" he told her as Joshua jumped into his lap. "She came up at some point in the night declaring she was home and was now sleeping here"

Lindsay giggled "I didn't think she'd stay the whole night"

"Mama in 'ent" Joshua grinned.

"We are in a tent, Josh, you clever boy"

"Co Co in?" he asked

"No, Cocoa's not allowed in" Danny told him.

"Oh tay" he sighed cuddling up against Danny.

"What time is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Just gone half nine" Danny replied "I've been up with this one since six"

Lindsay laughed "Guess you should have stayed in the tent with Luce, you'd have got a lie in then"

"Yeah, probably should have" he replied "We should get in before she wakes and wonders where we all are"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled picking up her plate of toast she carried it and her coffee back into the house while Danny carried the tray and Joshua.


	96. Vets and Phones

**Here's another chapter, I've been really busy today so had to write this up just now, it's probably not the best chapter I've done but I hope you all still like it :)**

_21st March._

Danny and Lucy were on their way to the vets with Cocoa to get her nails clipped. The night before the puppy had been rolling around with Joshua on the floor and accidentally caught her claw on his arm causing it to bleed slightly. Joshua had been fine, didn't even cry but Lindsay had insisted that Danny take Cocoa to the vets to get them cut shorter as she didn't want something worse to happen next time to either of their children.

"Why don't we just cut them at home?" Lucy asked from the back seat of the car.

"Because we need special doggy nail clippers" Danny replied.

"Will the vet give us some?"

"We'll probably have to buy them but it means we can do it at home next time"

"Will you have to do it when Cocoa is sleeping?"

"Hm?"

"Mummy cuts Joshy's nails when he's sleeping so he doesn't get upset"

"No, I'm sure Cocoa will be a good girl and let us do it while she's awake"

"Joshy's a good boy though"

"I know he is Luce, but it's just easier for Mummy to do his while he's asleep, she used to do the same with you"

"She did?"

"Yep" Danny replied as he pulled into the vets car park and parked the car. "Right let me get Cocoa out and then I'll let you out, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy replied as she undid her seatbelt.

Danny got Cocoa out of the trunk, holding on to her pink lead he used his other hand to open the door to get Lucy out. He locked the car then taking Lucy's hand the three of them made their way into the vets.

"Oh Daddy, look at the fishes" Lucy exclaimed running over to the big fish tank stood against the back wall of the waiting room.

"I'll have a look in a minute Luce, let me just book Cocoa in"

"Okay" Lucy replied as she knelt down in front of the fish tank and watched all the different coloured fish swim around. "Daddy, can we get a fish?"

"Why would you want a fish when you've got an awesome pet like Cocoa?" Danny laughed as he came over to stand next to her.

"But we could get a Nemo fish and call it Nemo"

"Like the one you had in your class last year?"

Lucy nodded "That Nemo went to fishy heaven though"

"Aww poor Nemo"

"It's okay, he went to live with all his other fishy friends up in fishy heaven so he's probably really happy"

"Yeah I'm sure he is" Danny smiled.

"Like Auntie Jess is cos she's got Mummy's friends, doesn't she?"

"That she does" Danny smiled "Do you remember Mummy's friends names?"

"Lucy" Lucy exclaimed.

Danny laughed "I knew you'd remember that one, now what are the other two?"

"Erm..." Lucy tapped her finger against her chin as the thought "Was one Kelly?"

"Yep clever girl and the last one?"

"It's a long name isn't it?"

Danny nodded "Yeah, I'll give you a clue it begins with a C"

"Catherine" Lucy replied.

"Close, it's Caroline"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Lucy replied "Don't tell Mummy I forgot, will you?"

"I won't" Danny smiled leaning down to kiss the top of her head "So what do you think these fishes are called?"

"That ones got to be called Belle cos she's all yellow like Belle's dress" Lucy grinned pointing to the yellow fish.

"Okay, so who's this one?" Danny asked pointing to a blue fish.

"Cinderella"

"Ooh, so they're all Disney Princesses?"

"Not all of them, that white one is Prince Charming and he's a prince"

Danny laughed "That he is"

"Cocoa Messer" the vet called from the door way of her room.

"That's us Luce, come on" Danny said taking Lucy's hand and leading both her and Cocoa into the room.

"Hello" The vet smiled kneeling down to greet Cocoa "You've got big since the last time I saw you"

"That's cos she eats lots and lots" Lucy explained.

"I bet she does" The vet smiled. "Does she get lots of exercise too?"

Lucy nodded "Daddy takes her for a walk everyday, don't you, Daddy?"

"I try too" Danny told the vet "But sometimes with my work schedule it's hard"

"That's okay, as long as she gets a good run in the garden on them days I don't see the harm in not taking her"

"She loves the garden" Lucy exclaimed "She likes playing fetch with her ball in there"

"Do you play with her?" the vet asked as she lifted Cocoa on to the examination table.

"Yep me and Joshy do, although Joshy can't really throw that well cos he's only little"

"I'm sure he'll learn" the vet smiled "So, is it just a nail cut today?"

"Yeah, if you could show me how to do it then I'm sure we could do it home next time" Danny replied.

"Yeah that's fine" the vet said as she went to get the nail clippers.

"Lucy, you need to be a good girl now and sit in that chair quietly, while the vet explains to me how to cut Cocoa's nails okay?"

"Can I play a game on your phone?"

Danny sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, he hated Lucy playing with his and Lindsay's phones but he knew it would keep her quiet and it would only be for five minutes "No texting anyone this time though, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy grinned taking the phone from her Dad. The last time he'd let her play with his phone she'd text all her uncles with_ 'I love you'_ and they had all assumed it had come from Danny himself. He had a lot of explaining to do when he arrived at work the next morning.

Lucy sat quietly playing a game of Pairs while the vet explained to Danny how to cut Cocoa's claws.

Ten minutes Danny, Lucy and Cocoa were heading back to the car "That didn't take long did it?" Danny asked.

"Nope, that was super quick" Lucy replied. "Can you cut Cocoa's nails now?"

"Yeah, I can now we have these" he smiled holding up the bag that contained the pink nail clippers for dogs. "I still don't know why we had to get the pink ones though"

"Cos she's a girl, Daddy"

"I know that but I mean will she even notice that they're pink"

"Course she will" Lucy told him as he opened the door and let her climb into her seat.

Danny laughed as he put Cocoa in the trunk and then strapped Lucy in. "Shall we stop for ice cream before we go home?"

"Yes!" Lucy replied excitedly.

"Okay" Danny smiled as he got into the driver's seat.


	97. Fake Easter and Cute Costumes

**Here is another chapter for you all :) I know I've been putting a chapter up a day but at the moment due to a couple of reasons, I might need to start putting chapters up for this every other day instead, I hope that's okay? :)**

26th_ March._

"I'm ready" Lucy said as she bounded down the stairs dressed in a long white sleeve top, white leggings, a pink tutu with a small cotton rabbits tail on the back and a pair of rabbit ears on her head.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Lindsay asked her husband as she followed Lucy down the stairs.

" Of course, but what's with the tutu?" Danny asked as he held Joshua on his hip.

"It's cos I'm a girl bunny" Lucy told him.

"I guess that makes sense" Danny laughed.

"Baaaa" Joshua giggled. He was dressed in an all in one fluffy sheep costumes, complete with a hood that at the moment hung down his back.

"You okay, sheepy?" Danny asked him.

"Ess Daddy" Joshua replied resting his head on Danny's shoulder.

The door knocked "That'll be Ellie and Jo" Lindsay smiled going to open the door.

"Sorry we're late" Jo sighed "Somebody just couldn't decide what to wear"

"That's okay, Lucy's only just finished getting changed."

"Oh good" Jo smiled as her and Ellie entered the Messers's house.

"Thank you for letting me do the easter egg hunt too Lindsay" Ellie said as they went into the sitting room.

"It's fine, I know your Mum is working like I am on Easter day, so I thought it'd be nice for you two to spend our fake Easter with us"

"Fake Easter, that's funny" Ellie giggled.

"Oh my" Jo exclaimed as Lucy and Joshua walked out of the kitchen from where they'd been getting a drink with Danny "Don't those two just look so darn cute"

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled.

"Auntie Jo, Ellie" Lucy squealed running over to give them both a cuddle.

"Do-Do" Joshua replied, copying his sister he ran over as well.

"Shall we get this easter egg hunt on the road?" Danny asked from the kitchen door where he stood with three different coloured baskets.

"Yes" Lucy and Ellie said excitedly.

"Okay, well the easter bunny has hidden three lots of ten eggs out in the garden okay? Lucy you need to find all the pink eggs" he smiled handing his daughter the pink basket. "Ellie you need to find the gold ones" he handed Ellie the yellow basket. "And me and Joshua are gonna find the green ones, aren't we Josh?"

"Ess" Josh grinned excitedly "eggs"

"Yep, we're gonna find lots of eggs"

The three children and three adults made their way into the garden. "Right" Jo said "Ready, steady... find them eggs!"

Ellie and Lucy ran off in separate directions to try to find their eggs while Danny held Joshua's hand and walked to the back of the garden "Can you see any, little man?"

"No" Joshua replied "Where egg?"

"They're around here somewhere, we just need to look"

"Daddy, where Co co?"

"She's upstairs remember? We couldn't leave her out here to eat all your eggs up"

"Osh eggs"

"That's right there Joshua's, Lucy's and Ellie's not Cocoa's"

The two of them carried on looking till Joshua spotted a shiny green egg nestled in one of Lindsay's flower pots "Egg" he grinned pointing at it.

"Good boy Josh" Danny praised "and it's one of your eggs too"

"Yay Osh" Joshua clapped.

"Go get it then"

Joshua picked the egg up and placed it in his green basket which Danny still had hold off.

Over the other side of the garden Lucy was looking round her play house trying to spot any pink eggs that may be hidden. "Where are you?" she said out loud.

"How many have you got?" Ellie asked as she came over.

"Three, you?"

"Same" Ellie replied "Only seven more to find"

"I think one might be around here"

"Have you looked inside?"

"Oh no" Lucy grinned as she ran around to the door. Pulling it open she spotted a pink egg sat upon the little stove inside "Got it!"

"Now you have four" Ellie told her.

"I do"

"I'm gonna have a look, see if any yellow ones are in there"

"Kay" Lucy replied skipping off across the garden to find some more of her eggs.

"She's just so cute" Jo smiled watching Lucy skip across the garden "They both are"

"Thank you" Lindsay replied.

"So, how are the plans for this wedding going?"

"They're good, Danny got Joshua's suit the other day."

"Oh I bet it's adorable"

"Yeah, it's the same as Danny's just miniature"

"What about Lucy? Have you got her dress yet?"

"No, I was going to talk to you about that actually"

"Go on..."

"Lucy doesn't want to walk down the aisle on her own as flower girl, so she asked me if Ellie could be a flower girl too"

"You're gonna have two flower girls?"

"No, no I said Ellie could be a bridesmaid, if that was okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Ellie would love to do that, she's always wanted to be a bridesmaid"

"Good, well I'm going to go dress shopping with Lucy in about a week, so I'll bring Ellie with us then to find her a dress aswell"

"Okay, Oh, she'll be so excited when I tell her"

"Mummy, Mummy" Lucy grinned running across the garden "I got them all, look. Ten!"

Lindsay looked into the basket, doing a quick count "You clever girl"

"Can I eat them?"

"Why don't you go and help Ellie or Danny and Joshua find the rest of theirs first?"

"Okay" Lucy replied placing her basket on the table and running over to help Ellie.

Lindsay picked one of the pink eggs from the basket, unwrapping it, she popped it into her mouth.

"Lindsay Messer I saw that!" Jo exclaimed.

"It's okay" Lindsay giggled "I'll replace it without her noticing when we get back indoors"

After Joshua and Ellie finished collecting their eggs, they all went indoors, where Lindsay managed to sneak a pink egg from the packet into Lucy's basket while the six-year-old was upstairs playing with Ellie.

"Was that fun, Josh?" Danny asked the toddler who was sat in his high chair eating a few of his eggs.

"Ess" Joshua grinned with a face full of chocolate.

"I bet this bit is more fun" Jo laughed.


	98. Superman and Jealousy

**Right, so here is another chapter, I know I said I'm going to start posting every other day but needed to get this up today so I can post Mind Games tomorrow and then this again on Monday and I can then continue to alternate them like that :) Enjoy :)**

_2nd April_

Flack was sat on the Messer's couch with Joshua on his lap who was squeezing his nose. He and Hawkes were coming round today to help Danny write his vows for the wedding. "Where's your Uncle Hawkes, hey?"

"Dunno" Joshua shrugged.

"He'll be here soon, I hope" Danny said as he shut the door to the kitchen. Hawkes was bringing the twins with him so Danny had to make sure Cocoa stayed in the kitchen.

"What time is Linds getting back?"

"She's picking Lucy up at three so not long after that"

"We won't have long then" Flack said looking at his watch "It's now 1pm"

"I know I know" Danny sighed.

"Can we not jus..." with that the door bell rang.

"I'll go let him in" Danny said getting up.

"Ack ack" Joshua grinned pulling on Flack's shirt.

"Yes Joshster?"

"Osh 'per-man"

"You wanna be superman?"

"Ess" Joshua clapped.

Flack laughed "Okay" Picking Joshua up and laying him across his arms, Flack 'flew' the one year old around the room causing Joshua to squeal with delight.

"Gain gain!" Joshua exclaimed when Flack sat back down on the couch.

"No, not again. Uncle Flack needs to do some work with your Daddy"

"Oh tay" Joshua sighed.

"I've brought some friends for you to play with though Joshua" Hawkes smiled carrying the two car seat into the room and placing them down in front of the couch.

"Ba-bees" Joshua said excitedly as he wiggled off of Flack's lap.

"You need to play nicely with them though, Josh" Danny told him as he unstrapped Freya from her car seat and cuddled her in his arms.

"Tay Daddy"

"You love the twins don't you, Joshua?" Hawkes asked as he laid the babies play mat out on the floor.

"Ove ba-bees" Joshua ginned. He toddled over to Danny "Osh up"

"You can't come up yet, Joshua. I've got Freya"

"Osh see"

"You want to see her?"

"Ess"

"Okay, come see on the couch with me then"

"Yay" Joshua grinned as he climbed up onto the couch next to his Father.

"See, here's Freya"

"Aww ba-bee" Joshua whispered as he stroked Freya's head.

"Do you want a cuddle?" Danny asked.

"Ba-bee duddle?"

"Yeah"

"Ess!"

"Okay, Flack can you sit him back?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure, come here, Joshster" Flack said. He lifted Joshua up and sat him right back on the couch.

"Right, now hold your arms out little man"

Joshua did as his father asked and held his two little arms out in front of him, Danny then carefully placed three-month old Freya into his arms, keeping hold of her head in his hands. "See, look what a big boy you are, Josh" Danny smiled.

"Ba-bee etty"

"She is, isn't she?" Danny replied. "Shall we put her on the mat with Freddie now?"

"Tay" Joshua said letting Danny take baby Freya from his arms.

"Good boy Joshster" Flack grinned picking Joshua up and resting him on his hip. "You gonna play nicely with the twins while me, your Dad and Uncle Hawkes work?"

"Ess, me pay" Joshua said, again wiggling from Flack's grasp. Once he was down on the floor he toddled over to his toys and picked up Bluey. "Pay with Wooey"

"Okay" Danny replied sitting back on the couch with Hawkes and Flack on either side. "So how do I start this thing"

"You need to just say how you feel basically" Hawkes explained.

"Okay, I can do that" Danny smiled as he began to write on the piece of paper.

Half and Hour later the boys had decided to take a break from writing Danny's vows. Danny and Hawkes were in the kitchen getting drinks for them and the children while Flack sat with Freddie gurgling away in his arms in the sitting room, while Freya slept in her car seat and Joshua played with Bluey.

"Ack ack up" Joshua said standing and holding his arms up to his Uncle.

"Not now Joshster, I'm having Freddie cuddles" Flack told him.

"No Osh duddles!" Joshua said raising his little voice slightly.

"Joshua" Flack warned.

"My Ack ack"

"I know I'm your Uncle Flack but I'm also Freddie and Freya's Uncle"

"No, My Ack ack" Joshua pouted, his brown eyes filling up with tears.

"Don't get Jealous, Joshster, I still love you" Flack soothed trying to prevent the one-year old from crying.

"Duddle?" Joshua asked.

"Joshua I've already said I can't give you a cuddle right now"

"Humph!" Joshua said throwing Bluey in Flack's direction, missing his head by inches.

"Joshua Louie Messer I saw that!" Danny exclaimed coming into the sitting room.

"Daddy, want duddles"

"I know you do, but there is no need to throw your toys at your Uncle Flack" Danny explained kneeling down in front of his son. "Uncle Flack's not going to want to give you cuddles now"

"But... Ove Ack ack" Joshua replied, his bottom lip now wobbling.

"I know you do but you don't throw toys, you know that. Now I want you to go and apologise to your Uncle"

"Tay" Joshua sighed "Osh orry Ack ack"

"It's okay buddy" Flack smiled "I'll give you a cuddle but a bit later, okay?"

"Tay" Joshua nodded.

"Right now you need to pick Bluey up" Danny told him.

"Tay" Joshua replied, walking over to the window he picked Bluey up from where he now sat on the window cill. "Osh orry Wooey"

"Do you still want a cuddle?" Danny asked.

Joshua nodded sadly holding Bluey tightly to him.

Danny held his arms open from where he knelt on the floor. "Come and get one then little man"

Joshua ran over and wrapped his little arms around his Father's neck. Danny picked him up and sat with him on the couch. "You need to learn to share your Uncle Flack with others, and I know you now how to share, Joshua, because you share everything with Lucy."

"Tay Daddy" Joshua replied resting his head on Danny's chest.

"Drinks are all done" Hawkes smiled carrying the tray into the sitting room and placing it on the table. "Everything okay in here?"

"It is now" Danny smiled before kissing the top of his little boys head.


	99. Girls Night and Boys Night

**So this is the last chapter before the big wedding (Which will be split into 2 parts, wedding and then reception) I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

_5th April_

Danny and Lindsay wanted to keep all the normal traditions for they're up coming renewal wedding ceremony and one of them traditions was a hen and stag party. As Danny and Lindsay weren't getting married for the first time they decided to just go a girls night and a boys night instead. Danny's parents had offered to have both children and Cocoa so the couple decided to do their night together but at separate venues.

_Girls night_

"This is nice" Lindsay smiled looking around the table which consisted of three other woman. Jo, Jayne (Lindsay's neighbour) and Christine.

"It is, this restaurant is normally so busy though, how did you get us a table?" Jayne asked.

"Ahh, it helps when you know someone in the restaurant business" Lindsay replied nodding her head towards Christine.

"I had nothing to do with this" Christine lied.

"I know you did, Mac let it slip" Lindsay told her.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I did have a little something it"

"Thank you, I'm so pleased you did. I've always wanted to come here but every time me and Danny have tried, it was always fully booked"

"Well next time you and Danny are planning to come, let me know and Ill speak to the owner"

"I will do, thank you" Lindsay smiled before turning to Jo "What did Ellie think of her dress?"

"Oh she loved it, she found a picture of it online and has emailed it out to all her friends and my parents" Jo replied.

"Oh I'm pleased, she said that purple wasn't really her colour so I was worried"

"No, there are certain shades of purple she doesn't like, but this one she loves" Jo laughed.

"So are you looking forward to the wedding, Lindsay?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it now, especially as everything is done"

"Only three more sleeps" Jo said excitedly.

"Yep and I'll be Mrs Danny Messer again" Lindsay laughed.

"So how do they do a renewal service?" Christine asked.

"Well because it's not an actual wedding you can really have it done however you like but me and Danny have decided to just do it like a normal wedding. We've even asked the priest to refer to me as Lindsay Monroe"

"That's nice" Jayne smiled.

Lindsay nodded "We never got to do it properly the first time so we are excited to this time"

"It'll be nice for the children to witness it, won't it?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, Lucy is so excited to be our flower girl and I think Joshua is excited because everyone else is" Lindsay laughed.

Jayne smiled "The same with Molly, I tried to explain to her that we were going to a wedding and she'd get to wear a pretty dress. She got excited about the dress but again I don't think she truly gets it"

"I'm just hoping Joshua manages to stay awake for the whole day"

"If not we'll just have to put him and Molly in a corner together to nap" Jayne replied.

"Sounds like a goo..."

"Is there room on this table for one more?"

Lindsay looked up at the new arrival and her jaw dropped open "Stella!"

"Hey Kiddo" Stella smiled coming round the table to give the younger woman a hug.

"I... you... you're not meant to be here"

Stella laughed "I know I said I couldn't make it and at the time that was true but I managed to shift a few things around and here I am"

"It's so great to see you. Are you staying for the wedding too?"

"Of course" Stella smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Good" Lindsay replied before she began introducing Stella to the three other woman who sat around the table.

_Boys night_

Danny, Flack, Adam, Sid, Hawkes and Lucas all sat round a table in a local bar waiting for Mac to bring them their third round of drinks. "It's good of Mac to get the next round" Sid smiled.

"Yeah, then I'll buy the round after that" Flack told them.

"Here you go" Mac smiled placing the tray of drinks on the table.

Danny picked up his pint "Bottoms up" he grinned holding it in the air before taking a sip.

"Ooh" Flack exclaimed "You know what we should do?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"We should play I never"

"I never?" Sid asked curiously.

Flack nodded "Yeah, I used to play it back in college, everyone has a shot and someone say's something they've never done and if you have done it you've got to down a shot"

"But we've got no shots" Adam observed.

"It's alright I'll get some" Flack grinned getting up and heading to the bar.

"This could get messy" Danny told them "Flack loves this game"

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be very drunk by the end of it" Sid replied "Their aren't many things I haven't done"

"We know, Sid" Hawkes said remembering many a time that he'd been with Sid when he had gone to his 'creepy place'

"I'm back" Flack said placing the drinks on the table "Who's first?"

"Danny should go first as it's his night" Lucas smiled reaching for a shot.

"Okay, okay... let's start easy I've never watched lord of the rings"

Everyone else around the table took a drink "You've never seen that?" Adam asked putting his glass down.

"Nope" Danny replied.

"I need to get you round for a Lord of the rings marathon... that's if you want to I mean?"

"Sounds good" Danny smiled. "Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go" Lucas replied picking up another shot glass "I never cheated on a test"

Flack and Danny both took a shot.

"I'll go next" Flack said "I've never been caught having sex"

Adam, Danny, Sid and Mac took a drink.

"Mac Taylor, who on earth caught you having sex?" Flack asked shocked.

"Back when I was with Claire, we stayed at her Mum's one night and she ended up walking in on us" Mac told him. "Shall I go now?"

"Go on then but make it a good one, Boss" Adam replied.

"Okay... I've never had a hang over"

Everyone else around the table took a drink.

"I'm sure you will tomorrow" Flack laughed patting Mac on the back.

"Okay, me next" Sid told them "I never went to prom"

Everyone else around the table apart from Adam drank.

"You didn't go?" Danny asked Adam.

Adam shook his head "It wasn't really my thing back then"

"Oh okay" Danny replied knowing there was probably more to why Adam didn't go to his prom, but he knew now wasn't the right time to get into it. "I never... had sex at work"

"I would hope not either" Mac said.

No one apart from Lucas took a drink "It was back in Australia in one of the barns" he told the others sheepishly.

"My turn" Hawkes smiled "I've never worn a dress or a skirt"

This time Danny was the only one to drink.

"What? When?" Flack spluttered.

Danny sighed "It was one time... Lucy wanted to play ballet and she kept looking at me with those adorable blue eyes and after a lot of pleading and pouting, I finally caved and ended up in a purple tutu"

Flack laughed "Oh god, I need pictures"

"Sorry, I hid the camera before Linds had a chance to take any"

"Talking of pictures" Hawkes smiled "I've never taken pictures or filmed myself having sex"

Everyone drank apart from Mac.

"Don't tell me it was with Linds, Danno?"

"That's none of your business" Danny replied.

"And it's not something her brother needs to know" Lucas added.

An hour later and everyone was now at different stages of drunk. Flack and Danny were by far the most drunk while Mac was only slightly tipsy and everyone else fell somewhere in between. "I think I'm gonna head back to Carrie and the boys" Lucas told them before standing up and putting his coat on.

"I thought Carrie was with my beautiful wife?" Danny slurred.

"No, she wanted to go but we couldn't find a sitter for the boys"

"You should have taken them to my Mum's she'd have had them"

"I'm not to sure she'd of wanted to look after my children, Danny, especially as she's not related to them"

"Yeah she is cos you are related to my Lindsay and Lindsay and me made cute little babies together, didn't we?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah and they are related to my Mum which means your boys must be too"

"That's not quite how it works" Lucas smiled "Thank you for inviting me out, I've had a great night"

"Me too" Danny grinned.

"See you all at the wedding" Lucas said as he shook everyone's hand to say goodnight.

"It was lovely meeting you" Mac told him.

Lucas gave one last wave before leaving the pub.

"He's a nice guy" Flack slurred.

"He is" Hawkes replied as he checked his watch "I think I'm gonna make a move now too, I promised Camille I wouldn't be too late"

"Oh okay" Danny said sadly. "everyone's leaving me"

"I thought you'd want to be going home soon anyway Danny, to spend the night with Lindsay while the children are away" Hawkes said as he put on his coat.

"Oh I can, can't I? I can spend it all alone with my Lindsay and we can have lots of cuddles which will probably turn into so..."

"You can" Hawkes interrupted knowing where Danny was going and wanting to stop him before he got there.

"I should phone her" Danny said before fumbling around trying to get his phone from his pocket.

"Adam, do you still want to share a taxi?" Sid asked.

Adam nodded slowly "I don't feel so good"

"Yeah, You are looking a bit green" Sid noticed "Let's get you home before you are sick everywhere"

"I'll grab a cab with you two then" Hawkes told them.

"Okay, that means you can help me get this one out side" Sid laughed pointing to Adam who now had his head resting on the table.

Danny fiddled with his phone that he'd finally got out of his pocket "I can't find Lindsay's number, it's gone"

"Pass it here, I'll phone her" Mac sighed taking the phone from Danny and dialling Lindsay's number.

"Thanks" Danny told him before turning to Flack "Flack, I love you"

"Aw, I love you too, Danno" Flack slurred.

"I'm so glad you are gonna be my bestest man"

"Me too" Flack grinned.

Mac smiled at the little exchange while he waited for Lindsay to pick up.

"Right we're off" Hawkes said as he and Sid held Adam upright.

"Okay" Mac waved.

"Bye" Danny exclaimed.

The three guys left leaving just Danny, Flack and Mac sat at the table.

Ten minutes later, after speaking to Mac, Lindsay had arrived to pick up her drunk husband. "I'm sorry if we cut you're night short" Mac said as he led Danny out of the bar.

"No, we left the restaurant about forty minutes ago, I was just home watching a film"

"Oh, that's okay then" Mac replied

Lindsay smiled before turning to Danny "I see you had a good night"

"I did, baby" Danny smiled before leaning into to give her a kiss "Did you?"

"I did, you'll never guess who turned up at the restaurant?"

"Who? Lucy?"

Lindsay giggled "No, Stella did"

"Stella? Our Stella with the curly hair?"

Lindsay nodded "And she's coming to the wedding"

"Oh that's so great" Danny replied as Mac helped him into the passenger seat of the car.

"Are you sure you two don't want a lift back?" Lindsay asked Mac and Flack.

"No, we can catch a taxi and I think you need to get that one home to bed anyway" he smiled pointing to Danny who had fallen asleep with the side of his face pressed up against the window of the door.

"Yeah you're probably right"

"Night Lindsay" Mac and Flack said at the same time.

"Night" she replied climbing into the driver's seat of the car. She looked at her sleeping husband and smiled "You're gonna regret this in the morning" she told him before driving back to their house.


	100. The Renewal of Vows (Part 1)

**Right, here it is, the 100th chapter and the one I think you've all been looking forward too... I'm just hoping It lives up to your expectations! I'd really love it if you could let me know what you thought about this chapter because I tried really hard to make it just right :)**

**The reception chapter should be up tomorrow afternoon :)**

_8th April_

Danny stood by the small altar bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. He'd been waiting 7 long years for this day. They day he finally got to declare his love for his beautiful wife in front of all his friends and family. He knew that they'd got married before, but that was a small ceremony at city hall with just Mac and Stella there as witnesses, this time though they were doing it properly, with everyone there to witness their special day.

Danny smiled at Flack who stood next to him with Joshua in his arms. The three of them were in matching tux with purple ties and button holes. Flack was whispering something to Joshua, who was giggling at whatever he was being told. Danny looked around the rest of the small church that was filled with everyone that he loved. On the left hand side, at the front sat Grace Monroe and next to her sat Lucas, Carrie and the two boys who were in matching suits. Danny gave them a little wave and they both waved back with big smiles plastered on their faces. On the other side sat his own parents with Louie sandwiched between them. Danny was so pleased that his older brother was able to attend. Next to his Mum sat Mac and Christine, they held hands and looked in deep conversation about something, Danny could bet money on it that the next wedding they would all be attending would be theirs.

Behind Mac and Christine sat Adam and Michelle, Danny still couldn't believe that Adam had been able to get with someone as pretty as her, but then, he couldn't really talk as he had managed to get with someone as stunningly beautiful as Lindsay. The next one in the row was Sam Flack who'd managed to get an hour off of work to come and support her brother in his best man role, Danny knew though she was upset about getting to miss Flack's best man speech at the reception. Along from Sam sat Stella who smiled at Danny warmly.

On the other side in the second row sat Jo who was sat next to Sid with his wife, Alice. Danny had only met her a handful of times but from what he could remember she was a lovely woman and did a great job of putting up with Sid. Lastly on that row was Hawkes and Camille, they had managed to get Hawke's Mum to have Freya and Freddie for the day so they could enjoy the wedding without having to leave because one of the twins was crying. Jayne, her husband Thomas and Molly sat just behind them on the third row. The rest of the small church was filled with random lab techs and a couple of Danny and Lindsay's friends that didn't work in the lab.

"Daddy" Joshua said holding out his arms for his Father.

"You need to stay with Uncle Flack, Josh" Danny told him before kissing his forehead.

Joshua sighed "Tay"

"Good boy, I'll give you cuddles later, I promise"

"Tay Daddy"

Danny looked up when the music started, his little girl appeared at the end of the aisle in her light purple shin length flower girl dress. Thick straps ran over her little shoulders, she had a mauve sash around her waist which was tied up in a bow at the back and a mauve underskirt which just peaked out, adding a frilly effect to the bottom of her dress. Her blonde hair had two small plaits put in either side which were pulled back and tied up in the middle of her head, small purple flowers were inserted into the plaits. On her arm she carried a small wicker basket that had purple ribbon woven around the handle.

Danny smiled at Lucy as she began to walk down the aisle, throwing flowers down on every second step she took. His eyes never left her, just like he'd promised last night when she'd phoned him all upset. She was scared that she would mess up and that everyone would laugh at her, after calming her down Danny told her that he would watch her the whole way and every time she looked up she was to look at him, which she was doing. When Lucy got to the end of the aisle she passed her basket of flowers to Maria and ran up the two small steps to her Father "I did it, Daddy" she told him proudly.

"You did, baby. You did good" he smiled as he knelt down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Lucy grinned at him before going to stand on the other side of the priest, where Ellie who had walked just behind her down the aisle now stood.

"Could everyone please be upstanding for the entrance of the bride" the priest announced as the wedding march began to play.

Lindsay entered from the back of the church with her arm linked through her Fathers. They walked slowly down the aisle towards her waiting family.

Danny's mouth fell open slightly when he saw his wife, he hadn't seen her since yesterday lunch time when he and Joshua had left to spend the night with Flack and he hadn't seen her dress at all. It was a simple dress, but she made it look stunning. The dress was ivory, Lindsay had decided she didn't feel right wearing a white dress on her second wedding. It was strapless and fitting at the top but flared out at the waist, with layers of netted material stopping just below her knees. Her curly hair was kept neat with a simple white head band that rested on her head and in her hand she held a beautiful bouquet of cream and purple flowers.

Reaching the end of the aisle Lindsay kissed her Father's cheek and waited for him to join her Mother in the front row before ascending up the steps to join her husband. "You look incredible" Danny whispered in her ear as he took her hand.

"Thank you" she blushed "You're looking very handsome"

Danny kissed her cheek and then they both turned to face the priest.

"Ladies and gentleman you may be seated" the priest told the guests, who all sat back in their seats. "We are gathered here today, to see the renewal of vows between Lindsay Ann Monroe and Daniel Messer. I was going to ask the two of you to join hands but I see you already have" he smiled before continuing "Daniel, will you continue to have Lindsay as your wife and continue to live in this marriage?"

"I will" Danny replied.

"Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honour and cherish her in sickness and in heath, for richer and poorer, for better or worse and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Lindsay, will you continue to have Daniel as your husband and continue to live in this marriage?"

"I will" Lindsay smiled as she gave Danny's hand a squeeze.

"Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honour and cherish him in sickness and in heath, for richer and poorer, for better or worse and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Daniel and Lindsay have chosen this time to say their own vows to each other, so Daniel, if you'd like to begin"

"Erm...yeah... Linds, we didn't get off to the best of starts did we? But together as a team we fought through and we made it and because of our struggles to begin with we became a stronger couple. I still remember the first time I saw you at New York zoo, right by the tigers cage. You were so nervous but I could tell you were trying to hide it, trying to be confident in front of Mac. I probably didn't help you by getting you to call Mac 'Sir' which you did and that still to this day is one of the funniest moments. I knew I liked you from that very first day but I guess I never helped my cause with first the Sir joke and then by calling you 'Montana' although now, I know you love me calling you that name. We worked together for two years before I... well if I remember rightly, you made a move and we finally got together. We had are few ups and downs in the first couple of years, didn't we? And then you went and dropped a bombshell on me.

You told me you were pregnant and at the time I didn't know how to take the news, I wasn't ready to be a Father, have another little person look up to me and expect me to look after them. I was scared, Linds. But you, you told me you didn't expect anything from me and right then I knew, I knew I had to show you, prove to you I could be the man you needed me to be, be the Father that our child needed me to be and I hope I have and am still being that man. The day we first got married all those years ago was truly when my life changed for the better, I wasn't just Danny Messer, I was now Danny Messer the husband, the father and I had responsibilities. Ones that meant I couldn't go out all night drinking like I used to and rolling it at half five in the morning, I love the man who I've now become. I love that my life now consists of Disney films, family meals, being in bed by ten pm and hearing two little voices saying 'I love you, Daddy'

I honestly wouldn't change anything about my life now. It's perfect just the way it is and that's all thanks to you, baby. You changed me for the better and I can't thank you enough for that and to be honest I'm sure my Mum can't thank you enough for that either. I love you, Montana."

Lindsay smiled at him as she wiped a tear away from her eyes "That was beautiful"

"I meant everything"

"I know you did"

"Lindsay, would you now like to say your vows?" the priest asked to which Lindsay nodded.

She smiled at Danny and was just about to speak when Joshua shouted "Nose!" she turned to see her little boy grabbing hold of Flack's nose and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Joshua, not now" Flack sighed pulling Joshua's hand from his nose "You need to listen to Mummy"

"Orry Mama" Joshua replied, causing all the guests to awe.

"It's okay, baby" she smiled before turning back to her husband. "Danny, you are my happy ending. I remember the first time I saw you at the zoo and I remember thinking that you seemed fun, annoying but fun and I could see us being friends and back then that's all I thought we'd be. Things quickly changed though, didn't they? I remember the first time that I realised I felt something for you, it was in the underground tunnel, of all places. I'd just come from an awful date at the opera and you turned around with that gorgeous smile of yours and them blue eyes that I could quite easily get lost in and said 'why hello, miss Monroe' it'd been the closest I'd got to a compliment all night.

We got closer after that, we had lots of fun, I remember one night we had a movie night around yours and in the end, I can't even remember why but we just ended up throwing pop corn at each other, I was pulling it out of my hair for days and their was the time we went ice skating, you just couldn't stand up, I think you ended up falling on your face more than once. It wasn't long after that, that I knew I loved you, I remember the exact moment. It was when I looked up and saw your face at the entrance to the court room, my heart just swelled and I knew that you were the man for me.

And look at us now, a little family of four. We've got the two most perfect children, Danny. Lucy, who takes after you with her stubbornness but she's also the most kind-hearted, caring little girl I know and then there is Joshua who definitely gets his cheekiness from you, but he is also funny and so loving. The three of you are my entire world.

I sometimes watch you at work or in bed when you're asleep and thank my lucky stars that I have you Danny. You really do mean the world to me and I love you so much." she squeezed his hand as he leant in to kiss her cheek. No words needed to be exchanged between them, they both knew exactly how the other felt about the vows that had just been said.

"Do we have rings?" the priest asked.

Flack pulled the purple bag containing the rings out of his pocket and passed them to Joshua before placing the toddler on the floor "Go, give these to Daddy"

"Tay" Joshua replied. He toddled over to his parents and passed the bag to his Father "Ere go, Daddy"

"Thank you, little man" Danny replied tousling Joshua's blond hair.

"Daddy up?" Joshua asked holding his hand up.

"Not yet, go back to Uncle Flack"

"Come here" Flack said coming over and scooping the one year old up.

Joshua sighed and rested his head on Flack's shoulder.

Danny past the purple bag containing the rings to the priest. "We know that you two have exchanged rings before, and may you always wear these rings as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other" taking at the smaller ring he passed it to Danny. "I'd like you to put this on Lindsay's finger and say ' Lindsay, with this ring I renew my pledge of love and commitment'"

Danny slid the ring on to Lindsay's ring finger, looking her in the eyes as he did so. "Lindsay, with this ring I renew my pledge of love and commitment"

the priest past the bigger ring to Lindsay "I'd like you to put this on Daniel's finger and say ' Daniel with this ring I renew my pledge of love and commitment"

Lindsay smiled, taking the ring from the priest and she slid it onto Danny's finger "Daniel, with this ring I renew my pledge of love and commitment."

"Daniel and Lindsay today you have renewed the promises and vows that you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolised the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by the wearing of your wedding rings. It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of the renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate the renewal of vows with a kiss."

Everyone began to clap as Danny pulled Lindsay close to him and kissed her softly on the lips.


	101. The Reception (part 2)

**So here is the reception, I've re-wrote bits of this numerous times and I think I'm now finally happy with it :) I tried to include every character, some do unfortunately only get a few lines but it was hard to try to fit them all in. For all you Stella fans, I'm planning one more chapter with her before I send her back to New Orleans :)**

**I'd like to quickly say a massive thank you to Daisy1966 for helping with the song choices for this chapter and to GeorgeAndrews for reading over the vows and Flack's speech for me! and a massive thank you goes out to all you fantastic readers/reviewers! This story wouldn't have made it to a hundred chapters without you all, so again thank you! :D!**

_8th April_

Lucy pushed open the door and peaked her head around for the fifth time in fifteen minutes, letting out a little squeal of excitement she turned to face her Uncle Flack "They're coming, they're coming!"

"Okay, Luce" Flack laughed as he gave a little nod to the DJ.

"Could everyone be upstanding for Mr and Mrs Daniel Messer" the DJ announced to the room. Everyone stood up and waited for the couple to arrive.

"Uncle Flack" Lucy whispered pulling on Flack's suit jacket.

"Yes?"

"Why did he call Mummy Daniel, her name's Lindsay, isn't it?"

"Yeah that's her name, but it's just something they say at weddings"

"Oh, well I think it's silly"

"Don't worry, so do I" Flack laughed.

"Daddy, Mama" Joshua squealed as Danny and Lindsay entered the room. Everyone applauded them as they made their way to the middle of the floor.

"Go get them then" Flack smiled placing Joshua on the floor, Lucy took his hand and together they ran towards their parents.

"Hey babies" Lindsay smiled scooping Joshua up while Danny picked Lucy up.

"Mama, Osh miss oo" Joshua told her resting his head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you too, both of you"

"We had fun with Uncle Flack though" Lucy smiled.

"You had fun with out me?" Danny asked with a faked shocked expression.

Lucy let out a little giggle and nodded.

The DJ started playing the first song which was the first one that the couple requested. "What's this song?" Lucy asked as Danny danced with her in his arms.

"It's called 'beauty's running wild'"

"I like it"

"Me too, you know why?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Because it was the first song me and your Mummy heard after we got married the first time"

"Really?"

"Yep" Danny smiled kissing her cheek "Did I tell you already how pretty you look today?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Well you do, you are the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen"

"You look pretty too, Daddy"

"Hey, I thought we decided boys couldn't be called pretty"

"Oh yeah, okay you look very... handsome"

"Thank you" he smiled. Holding her in one arm he wrapped the other around Lindsay. Lucy copied him and placed her arm around Joshua, who was on Lindsay's hip and that's how the four of them stayed dancing until the song came to an end.

"Right, we are going to go and say hi to everyone" Lindsay told both of the children "Are you coming or are you staying on the dance floor?"

"I wanna dance" Lucy grinned.

"Okay, you can do that" Lindsay smiled "Look Ellie's over there, why don't you ask her to dance with you?"

"Okay" Lucy replied before running off to drag Ellie on to the dance floor.

"And what are you going to do, little man?" Danny asked his son.

"Where Olly?"

"Molly had to go home with her Mummy and Daddy because she wasn't feeling to good" Lindsay explained.

"Oh tay"

"You gonna come with us then?" Danny asked taking him from Lindsay's arms.

"Tay" Joshua sighed.

"Okay, let's go say hello to Grandma and Grandpa first then, yeah?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yay" Joshua clapped.

Lucy held Ellie's hand while the older girl twirled her around "Look, my dress goes all pretty" Lucy exclaimed as she watched her purple dress flow out around her.

"It does" Ellie smiled.

"Does yours?"

"I don't think so" Ellie replied looking down at her fitted, floor length, purple dress.

"Oh okay" Lucy sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Luce, at least yours does"

"Yeah!" Lucy grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her over to Adam who was dancing on the floor with Michelle "Uncle Adam, watch"

"Watch what?" Adam asked slightly confused.

Lucy spun around and showed him her dress. "See? It goes all pretty"

"Oh... wow yeah it does" Adam replied.

"Who's your friend?" Lucy asked once she stopped spinning.

"Erm... this is Michelle"

"She's pretty, is she your girlfriend?"

"No... I mean yeah... well at least I think she is" Adam stuttered.

"Of course I am" Michelle laughed.

"Yeah, I knew that" Adam mumbled scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Uncle Adam, will you dance with me and Ellie?"

"Right now? I can't really at the moment Lucy, as I'm dancing with Michelle"

"It's okay, Luce we can still dance together" Ellie told the six-year old.

"But I wanted to dance with Uncle Adam"

Adam crouched down in front of Lucy "We'll dance together later, I promise"

"Can we sock slide too?" Lucy asked giggling. "Cos you said that's the best thing to do at weddings, didn't you?"

Michelle let out a little laugh as Adam tried to get out of the whole sock sliding activity. "I did say that... you have a very good memory for a child. But I think there is way too many people, so we wouldn't be able to sock slide, but that's definitely something we can do next time you come to mine, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy grinned before taking hold of Ellie's hand "Come on, let's go dance some more"

Danny and Lindsay were sat talking to her parents at their table "I can't believe how big he's got" Grace said as she held Joshua on her lap.

"Too big" Lindsay sighed "I want him to stay small"

"You can always have another you know, dear" Grace grinned, she loved the thought of having a third grandchild that she could love and spoil.

"No Mum, two is plenty for us, isn't it, Danny?"

"Yeah, I mean we've talked about having another but we've got one of each now so we decided two was perfect"

"Quite right" Robert smiled. "I wish we'd stopped at two"

"No you don't" Lindsay exclaimed "You wouldn't have had me if you'd stopped at two"

"That's very true" Robert replied.

"How are Alex and George? I invited them today but they both couldn't make it unfortunately"

"They're doing good, you need to meet up with them Lindsay. I can't believe how long it's been since you four were all together."

"I know Mum, but life just seems to get in the way, I'm so busy with work and the children but I will arrange to meet up with them at some point, I promise"

"I'll hold you to that" Grace said.

Lucy was now sat on Mac's hip as he danced with her. "Are you having a good day?" he asked her.

Lucy nodded "The bestest"

"That's good" he smiled. "Weddings are fun, aren't they?"

"Yeah cos you get to make a mess and don't have to clean it up"

Mac frowned for a second and then clicked on to what she meant "Oh, you mean with the flowers you threw?"

"Yep"

"Well I'm sure somebody will have to tidy it up"

"I guess" Lucy replied. "but I don't have too"

"That's very true"

"When you get married can I be your flower girl?"

"Who said I was getting married?"

"No one" Lucy shrugged "But you will won't you to Christine"

"I'm not sure about that yet" Mac smiled "You are to much like your Mum with that imagination of yours"

Lucy giggled before spotting Stella making her way across the room "Uncle Mac, Can I go say hi to Auntie Stella please?"

Of course you can" Mac told her as he placed her back on her feet.

"Thank you" she said politely before running across the room "Auntie Stella, Auntie Stella"

"Hey Luce" Stella smiled kneeling down to catch the little girl in her arms "How are you?"

"I'm good" Lucy grinned wrapping her arms around Stella's neck, giving her a cuddle.

"You look very beautiful today, who did your hair?"

"Mummy, do you like it?" Lucy asked turning around so Stella could see.

"I love it, especially all the pretty flowers that are in it"

"That's cos I'm the flower girl, so I had to have pretty flowers"

"That's true" Stella smiled "I'm just going to get a drink, would you like one?"

"Can I have a lemonade please?"

"Of course, want to come with me?" Stella asked standing up and holding out her hand.

"Okay" Lucy grinned taking hold of Stella's and following her to the bar, where Hawkes and Camille were sat.

"Hey" Stella smiled at them as she lifted Lucy up on to a stool "I'm so upset you didn't bring them to precious babies for me to meet"

"I'm sorry, Stell" Hawkes replied "How long are you in town for, maybe we can meet up so you can meet them?"

"I'm staying till at least Tuesday"

"Well why don't you come over Sunday, you can meet them?"

"That sounds great" Stella smiled.

"You'll love them Auntie Stella, they are so cute!" Lucy added.

Joshua, who had now managed to escape from his Grandma's grasp toddled over to Flack who was sat at a table talking to Sid and Alice "Ack ack!"

"Yes? May I help you?" Flack asked sitting the one-year old on his knee.

"Miss oo"

"I missed you too. You gonna say hi to your Uncle Sid and Auntie Alice?"

"Hi" Joshua grinned waving at them.

"Oh isn't he just adorable" Alice smiled.

"I told you he was" Sid said "They both are"

"Where is little Lucy?" Alice asked.

"Erm..." Flack looked around the crowed room for his niece "I can't actually spot her"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get a chance to talk to her at some point today"

"You might have to make an appointment with her P.A" Flack laughed "She's a very popular little lady"

"Woosy?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, your sister, she's little miss popular, isn't she?"

"Lop-lar" Joshua giggled.

"Yeah, popular" Flack smiled kissing the top of Joshua's head.

"There you are" Lucas smiled as Lindsay and Danny came to sit at the table with him and his family "You made me so proud today, Linds"

"I did?" Lindsay asked

Lucas nodded "I've always dreamed of seeing you happy and getting married and today I saw that and I'm proud of you, of both of you"

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled.

"Auntie Lindsay, where's Lucy and Josh?" Ryan asked.

"Erm... they're somewhere" Lindsay said looking around "Oh, Lucy is over there having a drink with her Auntie Stella"

"And I'm sure if you find Flack you'll find Joshua" Danny laughed.

"Okay" Ryan replied "Can we go find them, Mum?"

"Okay go on" Carrie smiled.

"Thanks" Max grinned as he and Ryan ran off to find their cousins.

"So when are the speeches?" Carrie asked.

"Soon I think" Danny replied "We're gonna have are first dance... well first dance today and then the speeches are happening after that"

"Is it just Dad and Flack doing one?" Lucas asked.

"I think so... but from the way Jo has been acting I'm sure she's got a little something up her sleeve too" Lindsay replied.

"Could be interesting then" Carrie smiled.

"Oh, speak of the devil and she appears" Danny grinned as Jo approached their table.

"I heard that Danny Messer" She said as she sat in a Max's vacated chair. "I was just coming to let the two of you know that the DJ is ready for your first dance whenever the two of you are"

"We're ready now, right, Linds?"

Lindsay nodded

"Come on then" he smiled standing up and taking her hand he led her across to the DJ booth.

"Ladies and gentleman" the DJ said through the microphone "It is now time for the couples first dance, so if I could ask you to vacate the dance floor that would be great"

Everyone made their way off the dance floor and back to the seats while Danny lead Lindsay to the middle of the floor.

"Okay, so here it is ladies and gentleman, Mr and Mrs Messer's first dance" he pressed a few buttons and suddenly the room filled with Shania Twain 'you're still the one'

"Oh what a perfect song" Maria sighed happily as she held Lucy on her lap.

"Mummy loves this song" Lucy grinned.

"She does?"

Lucy nodded as she watched her parents dance around the floor. "Yeah cos she said Daddy will always be the one"

"That's sweet" Maria smiled. She was so happy that her son had finally found someone, she had at one point thought it would never happen, that she'd grow up watching all her friends have grandchildren and daughter-in-laws but never having any of her own, but Danny had proved her wrong, it had taken him a while but he finally found Lindsay and Maria was glad that he had waited for her, because she knew she could not ask for a lovelier daughter-in-law.

"Hey, Luce, where's my cuddle?" Louie asked from where he sat in his wheelchair.

"It's here" Lucy grinned sliding off Maria's lap. She made her way over to Louie and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you" he smiled. "You know I love my Lucy cuddles"

"Like I love my Uncle Louie cuddles" Lucy took hold of Louie's hand and stood next to his chair watching her parents dance come to an end "Mummy's dress goes all pretty like mine when she spins"

"It does" Louie smiled.

"I can't believe that's my little boy out there" Al smiled watching his son.

"I know" Maria replied "Did you ever think you'd even see him in a tux?"

"No" Al laughed "Especially not in a tux with a beautiful woman dancing with him"

"Mummy is beautiful, isn't she?" Lucy added.

"Very" Maria smiled. "And so are you"

"Even though I look like Daddy?"

"Yep" Maria replied "even then"

The song slowly came to an end and Danny leant in to give his wife another tender kiss.

"Get a room" Flack shouted from the side where he sat with Joshua, causing the rest of the guests to laugh.

"Right" The DJ said from his booth "I think it might be time for the speeches, who's going first?"

"That'll be me" Robert Monroe smiled, standing up he made his way to the DJ booth so he could use the microphone. "Hello, well before I start I should probably introduce myself, I'm Robert and today I hold the title of which I'm very proud of 'Father of the bride'. Me and my wife Grace never got the 'I need to talk to you' call or the 'Mr Monroe, can I marry your daughter?' call, we fortunately or unfortunately how ever way you look at it got the 'Mum, Dad, I got married' call and as you can imagine me and Grace were rather shocked to hear are little girl and had got married and also rather saddened to know she's done it and we hadn't been able to witness it. So when we got a call last month to say it was happening all over again you couldn't imagine how ecstatic we both were.

When Lindsay was little, I would constantly see her parading around the house with a pillow case sat on her head, I'd always ask 'what are you up to?' and I would always get the same reply 'I'm getting married, Daddy' I guess after the third time of seeing her with a pillow case on her head I should have guessed what she was doing. Anyway, as time moved on and Lindsay got older, things changed, she grew out of dolls and teddies and moved on to music and boys but one thing never changed, her dream to one day be a blushing bride. I would constantly hear her and her friends gossiping in her room about what their wedding dress would be like or who they were going to marry. It always made me smile to hear my little girl dreaming about her future, even if the thought of her getting married and becoming someone else's girl made me a little sad.

When Lindsay was sixteen her little world came shattering down around her and I know she's asked me not to bring this up today so I won't go into details but that little girl with the pillow case and magical dreams disappeared for a while and to be honest with you, I thought I might have lost her forever. She soon upped and left to live in New York, telling us she needed a change and aren't I glad she did because that's where she met her wonderful husband Danny. I'm not going to lie, when she first phoned me up and told me about Danny I was a little worried, she kept telling us how he would annoy her with a silly nickname and how he kept pulling stupid pranks on her. Eventually though Danny's school boy ways paid off and Lindsay fell in love with him and after hearing her talking about him on the phone I knew she'd found her soul mate.

I've got a lot to thank Danny for, he brought my happy little girl back to me and looking at her today and seeing that beautiful smile on her face I can see he has made her dreams come true as well. I don't think I know two people more suited than Danny and Lindsay, you can just see by looking at them how much they truly love and adore each other and their children. So I want you all to raise your glass with me to celebrate the renewal of their wedding vow." Robert raised his glass "To Danny and Lindsay"

"Danny and Lindsay" Everyone cheered raising their glass.

"Thank you for listening and I think I'm going to hand you over to the best man now" Robert smiled holding out the microphone for Flack.

"Oh no, there is a little someone who wanted to go before me" Flack smiled.

"Who?" Robert asked.

"Me" Lucy grinned coming over with Jo who took the microphone from Jo.

"Hey everyone" Jo smiled "So when I heard that Lindsay and Danny were getting married I knew that it would just be adorable to have little Lucy read something out at the reception, so after a little bit of persuasion and the loss of a few dollars, I finally convinced her to say a few words." Jo pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and passed it to Lucy who unfolded it "Remember, nice and slow just like we practised"

"Okay" Lucy replied taking the microphone from her. "Once 'pon a time you two met, You've shared much love and laughter, May your marriage be a fairy tale, Happily ever after. I'm glad I'm in this fairy tale, and that Mummy said yes. Congratulations, King and Queen, From your fairy tale Princess"

Lindsay stood up, brushing the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she walked over to Lucy and picked her up "Oh baby, that was so lovely"

"You really liked it?" Lucy asked wrapping her arms around Lindsay's neck.

"Liked it? I loved it"

"Ellie helped me write a princess one for you"

"Well I think it's amazing, Lucy-girl and I think Daddy does too"

"Where is he?" Lucy asked looking around for her Father.

"He's sat with Uncle Louie and Joshua, shall we go and sit with them so Uncle Flack can do his speech?"

"Yes" Lucy replied passing the microphone she still had hold of to Flack before Lindsay carried her back over to where Danny and Joshua were sat.

"Hey, so I'm Don although I'm sure most of you know me as Flack or if you're a certain little Messer Ack ack. Anyway, I'm Danny's best man and I've waited a long time to finally do this speech. Before we start though I've heard rumours going around that Adam Ross has started a bet on how long my speech is gonna last. So if I could just ask Danny how long he betted, I'll know then to try to keep it off that time.

Right, so while I was looking up ideas for my speech I came across an article that said the best man speech should not take any longer than it does for the groom to make love, so on that note ladies and gentleman, if you'd all like to raise your glasses and help me toast the lovely couple...

Okay, okay, I'm only joking, I'm sure Danny would kill me if I didn't give a long best man speech considering how long I went on at him for not letting me be there to give one at his first wedding. So this best man speech has to be the speeches of all speeches and hopefully it will be.

Danny is truly a wonderful guy and I couldn't ask for a better friend, colleague and brother. We go back a long way, I remember the exact date we met, in fact I think you'll all remember it but obviously for different reasons. It was 11th September 2001. Now, it's a sad day for everyone so I'm not going to dwell on it too much but I'm glad that I met Danny on that day because at least the day that holds one of the worlds greatest tragedy's holds a little bit of light for me in the form of Danny.

What can I say about Mr Messer? Well he's a joker but I'm sure everyone who knows him already knows that. He's kind, caring, considerate, he hasn't even paid me to say these things, they are all actually true. I've gone through many a tough time in the fifteen years that I've known Danny but he's always been their with me every step of the way and he always has my back, just like I have his.

Danny's found a beautiful wife in Lindsay and as he knows, like I've told him many times before he is definitely punching above his weight with her. I mean, I don't know about you lot but I don't get it, Linds could have had someone tall, dark and handsome but instead she chooses Danny boy. I guess sometimes love really is blind. You know I don't mean it Danny, you two are, as Robert said perfectly suited for each other and don't you two just make the cutest most adorable children on the planet? I mean come on, look at the two of them. They are literally the sweetest two children I think I'll ever meet, you've raised them well, they are polite, funny, caring, giving and they both love me. What more could you ask for?

Lindsay, you really have changed Danny for the better, you've turned him from a careless, slightly cocky man to a loving, responsible husband and Father. I've loved watching your relationship develop and seeing you both grow as a couple and as individuals. I love you both and I'm so glad that you found each other and not only got married once, but twice. That has to mean that it is really true love, because most men wouldn't go through a wedding once, let alone twice. I know you've all done it once before but I would like to ask you again if you could all raise your glasses and toast to Mr and Mrs Messer, to Danny and Lindsay" Flack put the microphone down and raised his pint glass in the air.

"To Danny and Lindsay" everyone cheered again raising their glasses.

The DJ picked up the microphone "I know you are probably all itching to get back on that dance floor, but there is one dance we are yet to see, the Father and daughter dance, so if you could all just sit and watch Lindsay have her dance with her lovely father Robert then afterwards I'll take some requests for the dance floor."

Robert came over and took Lindsay's hand and led her to the dance floor "You hate dancing, Dad, I really wasn't expecting to have this dance with you" she told him.

"I know, I spoke to Danny and we organised it together"

"You did?"

Robert nodded and pointed over Lindsay's shoulder to where Danny was leading Lucy to the dance floor. She smiled at her husband as the first few notes of 'My little girl' by Tim McGraw start to fill the room. "Oh Dad, this is the perfect song"

"It was always our song, if you remember?" he asked as they began to dance.

"I do, I remember listening to you play it on your guitar. Danny sings it to Lucy now on his"

"I know, he told me" Robert smiled as he danced with his little girl.

Across the room Danny had picked Lucy up and danced with her on his hip "This is our song, Daddy" Lucy exclaimed.

"It is and it's Mummy's and Grandpa's song"

"Wow, it's really both of our song?"

"Yep" Danny smiled kissing her cheek "Because you are my little girl and Mummy is Grandpa's little girl"

"But Mummy isn't little"

"She still is to your Grandpa, like you will always be to me"

Lucy smiled and rested her head on Danny's shoulder "I love you, Daddy"

"I love you too, baby" he smiled turning his head to kiss her forehead.

Robert pulled Lindsay close "Just so you know, these lyrics aren't quite true"

"What do you mean?"

"I definitely think Danny is good enough for you"

"Oh he is Dad, I couldn't have found any one better"

"I know that" Robert smiled and brushed a piece of hair from Lindsay's face. "I can't believe that you are all grown up"

"I'll always be your little girl" Lindsay assured him.

"Of course you will be, I just... it's strange seeing you married with children"

Lindsay laughed "It was always going to happen"

Robert nodded "I... just don't forget that your old Dad will always be here for you and that I love you"

"I love you too, Daddy" Lindsay smiled giving her Dad a cuddle.

The song soon ended and everyone was back on the dance floor. Lucy was finally getting to have her dance with Adam and Lindsay had been pulled up by Lucas to have a dance. So while his girls were off dancing and Joshua was probably with Flack, Danny decided to have a chat with Hawkes, Camille and Stella who were sat at a table "I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to speak to you three tonight" he apologised as he sat down on an empty chair.

"Don't worry about it" Hawkes smiled "We've had a great night, it's been nice just watching you and Lindsay looking so in love"

Danny blushed "I am so in love with her"

"That's good, it's how you are meant to be" Camille told him.

Danny turned to watch his wife on the dance floor with Lucas. "She's so perfect"

"Danny Messer in love, who'd have thought" Stella joked.

"Yeah, I know" Danny laughed before turning to Camille "Anyway how are them to gorgeous babies of yours?"

"They're good" Camille smiled "Sheldon's Mum is keeping them over night so we get a whole night to ourselves"

"Ahh child free nights are the best" Danny grinned knowingly.

"Oh no, nothing like that tonight" Hawkes replied "Tonight is all about sleeping"

"Oh yeah, god, the no sleep thing is the worst, isn't it?"

"You only had it with one, imagine having it with two?"

"I don't envy you there, buddy" Danny laughed "Anyway, I'm going to go and see if I can find my two little angels, I've hardly seen Joshua at all today"

"I don't think you will be now, either" Stella smiled pointing over to Joshua who was laid out on two chairs fast asleep with Flack's suit jacket laid over him.

"I better just give him a kiss good night, I'll catch you three in a bit" he smiled before heading over to Mac, Christine and Flack who were sat around Joshua. "How longs he been out for?"

"About fifteen minutes" Flack replied. "He was trying so hard to fight it, bless him"

"He really was" Christine added "Was even trying to eat some of Mac's sandwich but kept nodding off"

"I hope he didn't steal it from your plate" Danny asked Mac. "He's got a thing about doing that at the moment"

"No.. No I gave it to him" Mac smiled.

"Good" Danny replied before turning to Flack "Are you still all right taking them back to yours?"

"Yeah of course, it'll be nice to have the weekend with them"

"Thanks, I owe you"

"Don't mention it" Flack replied.

"Daddy" Lucy pouted as she came over to her Father.

"What's wrong, baby?" Danny asked sitting on a chair and lifting Lucy on to his lap.

"I just wanted a cuddle" she told him as she snuggled up against him.

"You can have as many cuddles as you like" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I've had the bestest day, Daddy"

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm" Lucy replied sleepily "I felt like a real princess today"

"I'm glad" he smiled.

"I like being a princess"

"You'll always be my princess"

Lucy let out a happy sigh before closing her eyes and joining her brother in the land of nod.

"I guess I should get them home" Flack suggested.

"Probably a good idea. I don't suppose you could get Lindsay over to say goodnight? I would but I'm kind of stuck" he laughed.

"I'll go" Christine offered. standing up she went over to get Lindsay from the dance floor.

"Looking forward to your weekend away?" Mac asked the younger CSI.

"Most definitely, it'll be lovely to spend some time alone as a couple"

"It will, I hope you two enjoy yourselves" Mac smiled

"Thank you" Danny replied before looking up to see Lindsay making her way over with Christine. "They both just crashed"

"Bless them, it's been a long day for them both" Lindsay smiled as she looked at her two sleeping children.

"It has, I'm still surprised Joshua lasted this long"

"Hopefully you won't hear a peep from them tonight now, Flack" Lindsay said as she leant down to kiss Joshua's cheek.

"I'll have to wake them to change them into their jammies though?"

"No, if you do if carefully enough they shouldn't wake and if they do, just get them changed and put them back to bed, they'll soon go back off" Danny explained.

"Okay" Flack replied before picking Joshua up.

"Night Lucy-girl" Lindsay whispered as she stroked some hair away from Lucy's face and kissed her forehead.

"I'll help you take them to the car" Danny said as he stood up carefully and settled a sleeping Lucy on his hip.

"Thanks" Flack replied "Bye Lindsay, thank you for letting me be apart of your fantastic day"

"That's okay, thank you for having the children and Cocoa this weekend."

"It's fine" he smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Both men then carried the two sleeping children to the car.

Two hours later the party had come to and end and everyone including Danny and Lindsay had gone home. The couple was now sat on their couch, both still in their wedding outfits, minus the shoes. "I'm a little sad today is now over with" Lindsay pouted as she leant into Danny's side.

"Aw baby, the best is still to come" he grinned wrapping his arm around her.

"I know, two days alone in Long Island" she smiled as she lazily drew patterns over his chest with her finger.

"It's gonna be good to have some us time with no work and no children"

"I'll miss them though"

"So will I, but they'll be having a great time with Flack"

"Of course they will"

"I love you, Mrs Messer"

"I love you too, Mr Messer" she smiled at tilted her head to look at him "Today was perfect"

"it was and I know of a perfect way to end it"

"You do?" She asked knowingly

"Yep" he grinned as he held his hand against her cheek and kissed her lips lovingly.


	102. Home From Honeymoon and Presents

**Another chapter for all you lovely people :)**

_11th April_

"Uncle Flack, I can't wait to see Mummy and Daddy, will they be home when we get there? I hope so because I've missed them so much and I want to give them lots of cuddles and..."

Flack laughed at Lucy who was talking away at a mile a minute in the back of his car "Luce... Luce" he said trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"They're gonna be there"

"Oh yay!" The six-year old grinned "I hope Joshy wakes up before we get home so he can be there to see them too, should I wake him?"

"Do you like it when he wakes you?"

Lucy shook her head "No"

"Well then I don't think you should wake him, do you?"

"No" Lucy sighed. "I'm just so excited Uncle Flack"

"I can see that"

"Are we nearly home?"

"Yep, two more blocks and we'll be there"

Lucy squealed excitedly, which caused Joshua to wake up. "Ack?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head, did your sister wake you up?"

Joshua nodded and rubbed his eye with his little fist.

"Don't go back to sleep, Joshy cos we're nearly home and Mummy and Daddy are gonna be there!"

"Mama?"

"Yep and Daddy" Lucy smiled.

"Miss Mama" Joshua replied before letting out a yawn.

"Don't you miss Daddy too?" Lucy asked.

"Ess"

"Leave him to wake up now, Luce" Flack told her.

"Okay"

"Look out the window and tell me when we're in your road"

"Okay" Lucy looked out of the window trying to spot something she recognised. A few houses went past until she let out another squeal "Uncle Flack, that's the lamp-post that Cocoa always likes to go wee wee's on, I know that cos it's got the pink poster stuck to it, did you see?"

"No, I didn't see but I know the one you're on about" Flack smiled "And now look where we are?"

"Home!" Lucy said excitedly as she undid her seat belt.

"Lucy Messer" Flack said sternly, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yes?"

"Has the car stopped?"

Lucy shook her head.

"So would you please like to tell me why on earth you are taking your seatbelt off?"

"Cos I'm excited" Lucy told him sheepishly.

"That's no excuse, you know that your belt doesn't come off until the car has stopped and the engine has been switched off"

"I'm sorry" Lucy mumbled looking down at the floor.

"It's okay, just don't do it again" Flack told her as he stopped the car in the Messer's drive.

"I won't" Lucy replied as she waited for Flack to open her door.

"Out out" Joshua called from his seat while pulling on his restraints.

"I'm coming, Joshster just hang on" Flack laughed as he got Cocoa from the trunk and wrapped the handle of her lead around his wrist, he then grabbed the children's suitcase and placed it on the floor.

"Ack ack!"

Flack opened Joshua's door "Yes?"

"Hi!" Joshua giggled reaching for Flack's nose.

"Oh no you don't, mister" Flack undid Joshua's seat belt, lifting the toddler out he placed him on the floor before going to let Lucy out. "Take Joshua and knock on the door" he said as he passed her Joshua's hand.

"Kay" Lucy took her brother's hand and ran to the door with him. "Come on Josh, let's find Mummy and Daddy"

"Daddy!" Joshua grinned trying to keep up with his sister.

Lucy banged on the front door and a few seconds later Lindsay opened it, as soon as they saw their Mother both children flung themselves at her.

"I take it I was missed" Lindsay laughed as she knelt to give them a cuddle.

"Very much so" Flack smiled as he came to the door with Cocoa and the suitcase.

"Well I've missed you two too" she told them giving them both a kiss "Now why don't you both go find Daddy because he's been missing you lots too"

"Daddy, Daddy" Joshua and Lucy called excitedly as they ran through the hallway to find their Father.

"Coming in?" Lindsay asked Flack as she undid Cocoa's lead, letting her run into the house.

"I'm sure you want to just spend time as a family" he replied handing her the suitcase.

"Don't be silly, you're part of this family and anyway Stella's here"

"Oh okay, then sure I'll come in for a bit" he smiled as he entered the Messer's house. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"Perfect" Lindsay replied "How were my two monsters?"

"As good as gold the whole weekend, They did get a little upset Saturday night when the realised that you two weren't going to be there to tuck them in but once we'd had a cuddle and I'd done my Gruffalo impression, which apparently isn't as good as Danny's they were fine."

Lindsay laughed "They love Danny's Gruffalo, it's a tough one to beat but I'm glad they were good for you"

"Yeah, I took them round Hawkes with Stella yesterday to see Freddie and Freya which I think they enjoyed"

"Yeah, Stella was just telling as about that" Lindsay told him as they made their way into the sitting room "She got a few lovely pictures of the four of them which she's going to send me"

"I was going to take some but like the idiot I am I forgot to charge my phone so it died"

"Doesn't matter" Lindsay smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Danny who was being jumped on by both children.

"Mummy, Daddy said you got us presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We might have done" Lindsay replied coyly.

"Did you?" Lucy asked getting more excited by the second.

"There might be a bag on the kitchen table with some presents in"

"I'll go see" Lucy jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen

"Don't open them until you are in here" Danny called through to her.

"I won't" She replied as she carried the bag back into the sitting room and passed it to Danny "it's so heavy"

"That'll be all the presents we got for Joshua" Danny joked.

"What about me?"

"Oh..." Danny pretend to rummage through the bag "I guess we forgot about you"

Lucy little face turned from excited to sad in seconds, her bottom lip poked out and her blue eyes started to fill with tears. "But I thought you loved me"

"Oh Lucy-girl, of course we love you!" Lindsay exclaimed as she sat on the floor and pulled her daughter in for a cuddle "Daddy was just being silly" Lindsay pulled a present out of the bag which Danny had now placed on the floor "See, this one has your name written on the top, you wanna open it?"

Lucy nodded as she curled up between Lindsay's legs, she slowly pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a pink t-shirt with 'Long Island' written across the front. "Thank you! Can I wear it now?"

"Why don't you wear it to school tomorrow to show all your friends?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah, I bet all your friends would love to see it" Stella added.

"Okay" Lucy smiled placing the t-shirt to one side. "The pink goes with the pink on my converse, doesn't it?"

"It does, that's what Daddy said when he saw it" Lindsay smiled as she pulled another present out the bag and passed it to Joshua.

"Oooh" Joshua grinned holding the present "fank oo"

"You don't even know what it is yet, Joshster" Flack laughed.

"Shall we open it together?" Danny asked.

"Tay" Joshua replied as he attempted to pull of the paper. With Danny's help he manged to unwrap the present to reveal a blue t-shirt which was the same as Lucy's.

"Joshy, we match" Lucy told him excitedly. "You can wear yours tomorrow too"

"Oh I remember the days that me and Sam used to be excited about wearing matching t-shirts, I think it stopped when I got to about 8 and realised how uncool it was" Flack laughed.

"How cute" Danny smirked "I'm gonna have to speak to your Grams, get a copy of some of these pictures"

"Oh no you don't Messer, or I'll phone Maria and get the ones of you in the bath!"

"Ahh but there isn't any of me in the bath"

"There's got to be at least one"

"There is" Lindsay smiled turning to face Flack "Maria's shown me before because she commented on how much Lucy looked like him as a baby"

"Linds, what are you doing? I'm your husband, you're meant to be on my side" Danny grumbled.

"I know but you're baby pictures are cute!" Lindsay told him as she helped Lucy unwrap her next present.

"The ones of me butt naked aren't!"

"Oh Danny, we've all got that naked baby picture of ourselves" Stella said "I'm sure you've even taken some of your two over the years"

"Yeah but that's..."

"Different? I doubt it Danny, I bet you'll be pulling them out on their 18th birthday and then again on their 21st and probably even again after that to show their new boyfriend or girlfriend"

"Okay okay" Danny grumbled knowing that Stella was right "But Flack's still got no need to see mine"

"A bear!" Lucy squealed holding up her new teddy "Oh I love him, thank you!"

"That's okay, sweetie" Lindsay smiled kissing the top of Lucy's head.

"I'm gonna show Bear" she stood up and looked around the room "Hey, where is Bear?"

Flack's face flashed with the look of horror "Oh Lucy, he's still at my house, I forgot to pick him up from the couch this morning while you were putting your shoes on"

"Oh" Lucy pouted coming back to sit in Lindsay's lap.

"Don't worry, I'll go get him now and bring him back, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy replied.

"B-l-u-e-y isn't there as well is he?" Lindsay asked spelling out the name so Joshua wouldn't hear.

"Bluey?" Lucy asked "Is that what you spelled, Mummy?"

Lindsay groaned, she'd completely forgot about Lucy's ability to now spell words. "Yes, that's what I spelt, Luce"

"I think he's in the case, Linds" Flack said as he stood up "I grabbed him from the travel cot this morning but Lucy wanted to watch TV with Bear"

"Ah okay, that's alright then. Are you sure you don't mind going back to get him? Me or Danny could come round later if it's easier?"

"No it's fine" Flack smiled as he headed to the door "I'll be back in about twenty minutes"

"Okay, see you soon"

Ack ack!" Joshua shouted.

"Hm?" Flack asked coming back to the sitting room.

"Osh go" Joshua raised his arms in the air.

"Don't you want to stay here with Mummy and Daddy, little man?" Flack asked "I'll be back really soon"

Joshua shook his head "Go"

Flack looked at Lindsay "Can I?"

"Yeah, go on" she smiled "He can have his last present when he gets back"

"Okay" Flack replied picking Joshua up and sitting him on his hip "We won't be long"

Lucy was looking through the present bag, she turned to Lindsay with a confused expression after Flack and Joshua had left "If Joshy's got one present left why's their two in the bag?"

"One's for your Uncle Flack to say thank you for looking after you two this weekend" Lindsay explained.

"Oh, he'll like that" Lucy replied before getting up and going over to sit on Stella's lap "How long are you staying for?"

"Only until tomorrow I'm afraid, Luce" Stella replied sadly as she tucked one of Lucy's curls behind her ear.

"Why don't you come back here and work for Uncle Mac again?"

"Because Jo has my job now, sweetheart"

"But I think Uncle Mac would make a job for you if you wanted to come back, wouldn't he, Daddy?"

"I don't think it's up to Uncle Mac" Danny explained "It's up to the big bosses, they tell Uncle Mac how many people he can have working for him"

"Oh" Lucy pouted "Maybe Mummy could stay home with me and Joshy and you could have her job"

"Hey missy" Lindsay laughed "I like my job thank you very much and I'm sure Auntie Stella likes her job in New Orleans"

"I'm just gonna let Cocoa out" Danny told them as he stood up and called Cocoa into the kitchen.

Lucy turned back to Stella "Do you?"

"I love it" Stella smiled "I like being the big boss"

"I bet that's fun telling everyone what to do" Lucy giggled.

"It can be, but it's also a lot of hard work" Stella explained.

"Is that why you can't come out and see us very much?"

"Exactly why" Stella replied "But I'm sure your Mummy and Daddy can bring you out to see me one day"

Danny had caught the end of the conversation as he came back in from the kitchen, he smiled and gave Lindsay a wink as he sat back down, what neither Stella or Lucy knew was that Danny and Lindsay had recently just booked them a family holiday to visit Stella for a week in July.


	103. Beauty Parlour and The Kissing Monster

**Another chapter for you all - Enjoy :)**

_14th April_

"Oh Mummy, you look so pretty" Lucy grinned as she reached for the blusher in the little box of old make up that Lindsay had dug out for her to use.

"I do?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep!" Lucy placed the big brush into the powder and then brushed it gently over Lindsay's cheeks.

"Not too much remember Luce as I have to go to work when Daddy gets home"

"You think Daddy will play beauty parlour with me?"

Lindsay giggled at the thought "I'm not sure, you can ask"

"I will" Lucy smiled as she undid the lipstick and ran it over Lindsay's lips. "You're all done!"

"I am?"

"Yep, look see" Lucy grabbed her plastic pink mirror and held it in front of Lindsay "You look like a pretty princess"

Lindsay smiled at her reflection, her hair was up in two bunches, one higher and thicker than the other, her eye lids were covered in bright orange eye shadow, her lips were a dark red and her cheeks were pink "Oh... wow I look great, thank you Lucy-girl"

"It's kay" Lucy grinned before turning when she heard her Father call her name "Daddy!" she squealed running out of the room to greet him.

"Shhh!" Danny said as he caught her in his eyes as she got to the bottom of the stairs "Isn't Joshua sleeping?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"It's okay, just try to be more quiet. Now where's Mummy?" he asked her as he held her on his hip.

"She's upstairs, we're playing beauty parlour, will you play with me?"

"Beauty parlour?"

Lucy nodded "I can make you look handsome"

"Hey, I thought I already was handsome?"

"You are... I meant handsomer than you already are"

"Oh okay... Well we'll see. First though we need to find Mummy"

"She was in my room" Lucy told him as he carried her up the stairs.

They both entered Lucy's room to find Lindsay wiping the make up from her face with her hair still up in the two bunches.

"Cute hair" Danny smirked

"Of course it's cute, Lucy did it" Lindsay told him.

"And I'm gonna do Daddy's in a minute, aren't I, Daddy?"

"I said we'll see, Luce"

"Kay" Lucy sighed "You want me to take the bobbles out, Mummy?"

"Okay but do it gently, no pulling"

"I won't I promise" Lucy replied as she came to stand behind Lindsay.

"Seems like you had a fun morning?" Danny laughed coming to sit on the floor next to his wife.

"We've had a great time, Joshua even joined in for a bit before he fell asleep on the floor"

"Bless him" Danny smiled

"How was work?" she asked as she wiped the eye shadow off with the wipe.

"It was good but quiet, just a couple of Bodega robberies"

"Hopefully it'll stay that way, I've got so much paperwork to catch up on"

Danny sighed "I hate that you've got to go in now, I feel like we're just ships passing in the night at the moment"

"I know... but Mac said he's gonna try to sort something out so we can have a couple of days off together next week"

"We'll hopefully he will because we need to go shopping soon for a certain someones b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y"

"Daddy, I can spell birthday" Lucy giggled.

"What? Since when?"

"Since it was on her spelling test yesterday" Lindsay told him.

"I got ten out of ten on it" Lucy said proudly as she placed the two hair bobbles on the desk and came to sit in Danny's lap

"You did?" Danny asked

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you when I got home from school but you were at work and then I went to bed and didn't see you till now"

"I know, I've been a bit busy, hey?"

Lucy nodded "Did you even go to sleep?"

"I did, I came home from work last night and I came to give you and Joshua kisses, then I went to sleep for a little bit before Uncle Mac called me back into work"

"Why did he call you back in?"

"Because Freddie was sick so Uncle Hawkes had to go home to help Camille look after him so Uncle Mac needed someone else in work"

"So if I was sick would Uncle Mac let you come sit at home with me?"

"Probably" Danny smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Is it all gone?" Lindsay asked looking at her husband.

"I'm not sure there might still be a bit..." he kissed her on the lips "No it's okay, I got it"

Lucy giggled "There was nothing there, I think Daddy just wanted a kiss"

Lindsay laughed as she stood up "Daddy can always have kisses, he knows that"

"I love kisses" Danny said before planting little kisses over Lucy's face causing her to giggle hysterically.

"Oh no, Lucy's been caught by the kissing monster" Lindsay exclaimed as she brushed her hair with Lucy's little brush.

"Help me, Mummy" Lucy giggled as she tried to squirm out of Danny's lap while he tried to blow raspberries on her stomach.

"Come on kissing monster" Lindsay tapped Danny's shoulder "coming to see me out?"

"Yeah okay" Danny sat Lucy on the floor next to him and stood up, making his way over to the door, where he waited for Lindsay to say goodbye to Lucy.

"Bye sweetheart" Lindsay said as she planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"Bye Mummy" Lucy smiled before watching her parents walked out her room.

"I'll be home around ten, okay?" Lindsay told Danny as they walked down the stairs "There's some pizza's in the freezer you can have for dinner but if you don't fancy them there is other stuff you can have. Oh, we took Cocoa out this morning so you don't need to, she's in the kitchen at the moment because Lucy was worried she'd eat all the makeup but she'll need letting in the garden a bit later."

"Okay" he smiled as they got to the front door. "Don't work to hard"

"I'll try not too" she replied leaning in to give him another kiss. "Give Joshua a kiss for me when he wakes up"

"I will do"

"Okay, see you later"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said before making her way out of the door and to her car.

Danny waited for her to leave the drive before closing the door and heading back upstairs to find Lucy.

While Danny had been down stairs Lucy had pulled all of her feather boas, crowns, hats and necklaces out of her dressing up box and laid them on the floor "Daddy" she exclaimed when he came back into the room "Let's make you handsome"

Danny groaned as he sat back on the floor "Go on then, make me handsome"

"Yay!" Lucy said excitedly as she picked up a pink feather boa and wrapped it around his neck. "You are gonna look so good"

"I'll believe it when I see it" he sighed as she placed a hair band on his head with a thick purple bow on it.

"You will, Daddy" she smiled as she reached for the lip stick.

Danny was about to protest but changed his mind, she was having fun and it wasn't like anyone would see him with the make up on. If the door knocked he'd quickly wipe it off with the wipes or ignore it. He watched her as she carefully placed the lip stick on his lips, her little brow creased with concentration, then after it was on her face lit up. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful"

"Yeah?" he asked.

She nodded as she reached for the eye shadow "Daddy, you look more handsomer than Prince Charming, I bet Cinderella would want to take you to the ball instead of him" she told him as she wiped the little brush into the purple powder.

"I don't want Cinderella to take me to the ball"

"Why?"

"Because I'd only want Princess Lucy too take me"

"That's me" Lucy exclaimed as she placed the purple eye shadow on Danny's eye lids.

"So it is" Danny laughed. "Once you're finished, put a princess dress on and we can have our own ball"

"We can? Really?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course we can"

"Yay" Lucy grinned. After finishing Danny's eyes, she ran over to her dressing up box to find her favourite princess dress.

Danny smiled as he watched her route around her dressing-up box. He knew if any of the guys at the lab saw him now with a feather boa and make up on they would laugh but he didn't care, right now he was making his little girl happy and that's all that was important to him.


	104. Film in Bed and A Little Red Book

_17th April_

Danny sighed from where he sat on his side of the bed, he and Lindsay had decided to watch a film in bed together. So after putting the children to bed, they'd come upstairs to get into their pyjamas. Danny had quickly changed into his wife beater and track suit bottoms, but Lindsay who'd entered the bathroom over fifteen minutes ago was still yet to emerge and Danny was getting impatient "Hurry up, Montana"

"I'm coming. I just need to brush my teeth and check on the children"

"Want me to check on them?"

"No, you put them to bed, I want to go in and give them a kiss"

"Okay, I'll stick the film in then, is Transformers all right?"

"No" Lindsay mumbled as she poked her head around the bathroom door with her tooth-brush in her mouth.

"Iron Man?"

"Danny" Lindsay sighed pulling the toothbrush from her mouth "You promised we could watch Dirty Dancing"

"I know, I know it's just so... girly"

"Well from what Lucy told me she did to you the other day it seems like it'll be your sort of film" Lindsay laughed as she went back into the bathroom.

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny" Danny replied sarcastically as he got out of bed to find the DVD from the shelf. Searching through their growing collection, he finally found it and carried it over to the machine just as Lindsay came out of the bathroom.

"Brr, it's so cold tonight" She complained pulling her dressing gown around her tighter "I don't suppose you can find my fluffy socks for me while I go give our babies a kiss"

"Course I can" Danny smiled as he placed the disc in the machine.

"Thank you" she kissed his cheek before leaving their bedroom and heading to Lucy's.

Danny made his way over to her chest of drawers. Pulling open her top one he routed round for the fluffy lilac socks that she'd asked for. After finding them he was about to close the drawer when something caught his eye, reaching to the back of the drawer he pulled out a small red book, on the front was written _'friends forever'_ with flowers and heart stickers surrounding it. He opened it up and on the first page in Lindsay's neat hand writing was written _'Property of Lindsay, Lucy, Kelly and Caroline.' _Danny knew that this was obviously something very special to Lindsay but he couldn't understand why she'd never shown him before. Walking back over to the bed he placed the book next to him, he wouldn't peek any further, not until he had Lindsay's permission anyway.

"They are both sound asleep" Lindsay told him as she came back into the bedroom and climbed on the bed "I had to switch Lucy around again though, what's with that girl and sleeping the wrong way on her bed?"

"Maybe we should just put her pillow the other end?" he suggested.

"Might be an idea" she smiled as she put her socks on that Danny had placed on the bed.

"I'll ask her tomorrow and see what she says"

"Okay" she said as she got under the duvet and snuggled up to him "Ready to start the film?"

"Yeah... but before we do, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can"

"Okay, well before I do I wasn't snooping I promise, it just happened to catch my eye..."

"What did?"

"This" he said as he pulled out the red book and passed it to her.

Lindsay looked down at the red book tracing her finger over each letter that was on the front cover "This... this was our photo album, mine and the girls"

"Yeah?" he asked wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Yeah, look, I'll show you" she opened the book to the second page. "This was our first day of first grade" she smiled as she looked at the four smiling faces in the picture. "We'd all met in kindergarten and we're so excited to see each other again after the holidays"

"You all do look happy" he smiled. "Look at you with them cute purple dungarees"

"I loved them dungarees, Mum brought them for me especially for my first day at school and I'm pretty sure I wore them at least twice a week after that until I out grew them"

Danny laughed "Sounds like Lucy and them Snow White pyjama's Flack got her for Christmas a few years back"

"They've only just gone in the charity bag" Lindsay told him as she turned the page "Oh, this was our first Halloween together"

"So, let me guess what you all are... well Kelly has to be a cat, right?"

"Yep, that's right"

"Oh and Lucy is obviously Cinderella, not very scary at all"

"No, but she loved anything Disney. I don't think she ever went as something scary until she was about 11"

"Really?" Danny laughed

"Yeah, she would just go as a different Disney Princess every year"

"Okay, so I think Caroline is a witch or an evil fairy?"

"A witch but her hat fell in a puddle so she refused to wear it" Lindsay giggled.

"And you... you are a.. pumpkin?"

Lindsay nodded "It was Lucas's costume. I really wanted to go as a witch like Caroline but the costume my Mum got me was to small so I had to use Lucas's old costumes from the year before"

"Oh that's so funny"

Lindsay hit him playfully in the stomach "Don't be mean"

"But look at you all orange with that cute little hat on."

"It's awful" she sighed "I remember feeling so stupid walking around in it"

"Well I think you look cute" Danny said honestly as he kissed her temple.

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled as she turned the page. "Oh this was taken the summer after second grade, it was so hot that day and we spent all day playing in Kelly's paddling pool"

"Looks like fun" Danny said as he looked at the picture of the four of them, Lindsay was sat in the paddling pool filling up her pistol, Kelly was getting squirted by Lucy and Caroline was hiding under the table in the back ground.

"Oh it was" she smiled as she looked at the photo "I haven't seen these pictures in so long"

"Don't you get them out and look at them sometimes?"

Lindsay shook her head "It's to hard. I know the books there and there has been a few times I've just wanted to pull it out but I haven't been able too. We made this book together... well sort off, we all had ones in different colours. Kelly's was blue, Lucy's was pink and Caroline's was yellow but they all contained the same photos. It was one of the last things we did together before..." she trailed off, resting her head against Danny's chest she turned the page to the next photo.

"That looks fun" Danny smiled, looking at the photo of the four of them dancing at some sort of party.

"It was, that was Caroline's eighth birthday, she had this big disco in her parent's empty barn"

"Oh, so it was a barn dance"

Lindsay giggled "I'm not sure you get clowns at a barn dance"

"You never know, he might of fancied doing a bit of ye-haring" Danny smirked.

Lindsay smiled up at him "Sorry to burst your bubble, but all he did was a few magic tricks and made some balloon animals"

Danny smiled back before kissing her lips.

Lindsay turned the page, the next photo had skipped a few years and the four girls were now about 12. They were all sat outside a blue tent toasting marshmallows. "This was our first camping trip as a foursome"

"Where did you go?"

"Just at the bottom of my garden" she laughed

"Sensible for a first time" he replied "I mean look what happened to Luce on her first time"

"Yeah, well thankfully the four of us managed to last the whole night in our tent"

"Just like true country girls would" he smiled.

Lindsay flicked over to the next page, where their was a photo of all four girls in different coloured dresses. "Our first winter dance"

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"I wish my date would have thought that, he went off with some other girl" she sighed.

"I'm glad"

"What?"

"I'm glad he went off and found some other girl. If he'd stayed with you then for all we know you two could have fallen madly in love and I'd never have got to have my chance with you"

Lindsay shook her head "We were always meant to be, Danny"

"You think?"

Lindsay nodded "Yeah I do, it's like that famous saying 'whatever's meant to be will find it's way.' Look how much stuff we went through when we first got together, it didn't damage us though, did it?"

"Well it did for a little bit... there were times I'd thought I had completely messed up and lost you"

Lindsay looked back up at him "I'm not going anywhere"

"No, not now you're not but back then... back then I wasn't so sure"

Lindsay leant up and kissed him "back then doesn't matter, Danny. All I'm trying to say is those things happened and I know they were horrible and awful at the time but we got through them and look at us now, we're stronger than ever"

"We are" he smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

Lindsay smiled at him before turning to the next page. "This was when we went to Big Sky water park"

"They're doesn't seem to be much water" Danny said as he looked at the picture of the four girls sat on carousal horses.

"We took a go on this before we got changed to go into the water park" she replied. "It's such a fun place though I'd love to take Lucy and Joshua one day when they're a little older"

"And we can" he smiled as he ran his finger lazily up and down her arm "You know what a water baby Josh is, he'd love it"

"He really would" Lindsay told him excitedly "There's all these little kiddie slides they can go down and then there's the bigger ones and they even have the ones where you sit in the rubber ring and go round, you know the relaxing ones"

"Which I bet at thirteen or how ever old you were, you never went on"

Lindsay giggled and shook her head "You know me too well, I spent all day going on this really tall water slide, it was so much fun and they're was this other one where you had to sit in a rubber dingy, I went down with Lucy and Kelly went with Caroline We would race down and for some reason me and Lucy would win every time"

Danny smiled, enjoying watching her talk so enthusiastically about her childhood. It wasn't often that she'd speak about time spent with the girls and he understood why, the pain of talking about them and digging up all the memories must be hard. He knew it was good for her though, to talk about them, to get her thoughts and feelings out. So though he didn't like to push, he sometimes liked to encourage her to talk which he had sort of done today by discovering the little red book.

Dirty Dancing sat in the DVD machine unwatched as Danny and Lindsay spent the rest of the evening going through Lindsay's photos, with him listening intently as she shared her memories about each precious picture.


	105. Chores and Bad Cocoa

**This story has ever so nearly got 500 reviews! Let's hope this chapter can knock it up to the big 500! :D!**

_20th April_

Danny carried the small note that Lindsay had left him into the sitting room where he found Joshua snuggled up with Cocoa on the floor watching some programme on Disney Junior. "Hey little man"

"Daddy?" Joshua asked turning his head to look at his Father.

"Yeah, it's me. Mummy's left me a list of chores to do while she's at work, wanna come help me?"

"No fank oo" Joshua replied before turning back to the TV.

Danny laughed "Come on" he picked Joshua up and rested him on his hip. "You can play in Lucy's room while I change her sheets"

"Wiv Co-co?"

"No, let's keep Cocoa down here, we don't want her climbing on everyones clean sheets"

"Oh, pease Daddy pease?"

Danny sighed "Okay, fine, Cocoa can come but she's gotta stay on the floor"

"Yay" Joshua exclaimed clapping his hands "Co-co up!"

"Come on then you two" Danny carried Joshua upstairs with Cocoa following just behind. Placing Joshua on Lucy's bedroom floor he went to get the clean sheets from the airing cupboard.

"Ove Co-co" Joshua crawled over to hug the puppy. Cocoa manged to turn around in Joshua's arms and lick his face. "Co-co 'unny" Joshua giggled wiping his hands over his face to get rid of the doggy slobber.

"You think Lucy will want her Snow White duvet?" Danny asked coming back into the room with a yellow sheet, a Snow White duvet cover and two pillow cases.

"Ess" Joshua replied

"Okay, cool" Danny chucked Bear on the floor and began to strip the sheets from the bed.

"Aww Bear" Joshua got up and toddled over to Lucy's beloved bear. "Bear got boo boo" he said as he picked him up and hugged him close to his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bear" Danny apologised "I didn't mean to throw you"

Joshua placed a sloppy kiss on Bears head "It tay, bear"

"You making him all better?" Danny smiled as she chucked Lucy's stripped duvet on the floor.

"Ess" Joshua replied coming over to sit on the duvet.

"You can't sit there, Josh. I'm gonna need that in a minute to put the new cover on" Danny sighed as he pulled the pillow cases off the pillows.

"Me ere"

"I know, I can see that. You need to get off though"

"No" Joshua laughed.

"Joshua Messer, off you get" Danny told him.

"No, me ere"

Danny picked up the other end of the duvet and gave it a tug, causing it to slide with Joshua still on it which the one year old found hilarious.

"Gain, Daddy, Gain" he giggled.

"Again? Really?"

"Ess gain, gain"

"Okay" Danny began to drag the duvet around Lucy's room, he smiled watching Joshua laugh hysterically as he went round. "You're like Aladdin, Joshua with your magic carpet"

"Dal-din"

"Yeah Aladdin" Danny told him as he carried on pulling him around "With Jasmine and the genie"

Cocoa, looked up to see the fun the two Messer boys were having and decided to join in, so padding over she climbed on to the duvet and sat down next to Joshua.

"Co-co" Joshua grinned stroking the puppies ears. "Co-co pay"

"Cocoa wants to play too, does she?"

"Ess, go Daddy go"

"Okay, bossy boots, I'm going" Danny carried on pulling the duvet around. "Is Cocoa having fun?"

"Ess" Joshua replied.

"Okay, one more go round though and then Daddy's got to stop, okay?"

"Oh, tay" Joshua sighed resting his head on Cocoa's back.

Danny made one more round of the room before stopping and sitting on the floor. "I'm all tired out now, Josh"

"Daddy seepy?"

"Yeah, Daddy's sleepy" Danny replied "I think Daddy should get some sleep" Danny laid down on his back and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Daddy?" Joshua got up and toddled over to his father "Daddy, no seep"

Danny pretended to snore loudly.

"Daddy" Joshua climbed up and sat on Danny's chest "Daddy wake up" he poked Danny's cheeks gently. "Daddy, pease wake up"

Danny carried on pretending to sleep to see what his toddler would do next.

Joshua reached up and grabbed Danny's nose, giving it a squeeze.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake, Daddy's awake" Danny laughed opening his eyes and rubbing his nose. "You've got a tough little grip on you there, buddy"

"Yay, Daddy wake up" Joshua clapped.

"Only because some little monkey woke me up" Danny replied as he ticked Joshua under the arms.

"Daddy, 'unny" Joshua grinned holding his arms in the air.

"Oh, you want to be tickled do you?" Danny lifted Joshua up and laid him on his back on the floor and began to tickle him, which caused the toddler to giggle hysterically. "You're so funny, Josh"

"Ickle gain, Daddy"

"You want more?"

"Ess" Joshua laughed.

"You are one crazy baby" Danny pulled up Joshua's T-shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Joshua laughed "gain, gain"

Danny blew another raspberry on his son's stomach. "More?"

"Ess, gain, Daddy"

Danny laughed and blew another raspberry.

"Nice to see the chores are getting done"

Danny looked up to see Lindsay stood in the door way to Lucy's room "I thought you were at work"

"I am... I was, I forgot my phone so I nipped home to get it on my way to a scene"

"Oh, well as you can see we are working very hard here too"

"I can see that" she smiled "What's Daddy doing to you, Josh?"

"Daddy 'unny" Joshua grinned as he stood up and ran over to his Mother.

"I know he his" Lindsay scooped the toddler up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Daddy's also making more work for himself though" Lindsay laughed and nodded to the duvet that still laid on the floor.

"Hm?" Danny turned around to see the bright yellow stain that now covered the bottom of it. "Oh Cocoa"

"Forgot to let her out before you came up?" Lindsay asked.

"I thought you let her out before you took Lucy to school"

"I tried, she wouldn't go, I did tell you that on the note"

"I only read the first line" he replied sheepishly.

Lindsay smiled "Take it to the dry cleaners and I'll collect it on my way home"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I've got to go past it anyway"

"Thank you" he replied "Lucy's gonna be so cross"

"Lucy doesn't need to know, just make sure you give her carpet a good scrub too"

"Will do"

"Okay, well I need to head back to work, Flack and Jo will be wondering where I've got too"

"Ack ack!" Joshua said excitedly.

"You're seeing Flack tomorrow" Danny told him as he took him from Lindsay's arms.

"Right I'll see you two later" Lindsay gave them both a quick kiss before disappearing back down stairs.

"Right, let's sort the mess out" Danny sighed as he carried Joshua down stairs, with Cocoa following behind so he could get some cleaning stuff for Lucy's carpet and a black bag for the duvet.


	106. Bedtime and Where's Bluey?

**Woo so we've made it to 500 reviews! :D! I'm so pleased, thank you so much to everyone who's ever took the time to review this story! You are all stars!**

**I really enjoyed this idea (thank you GeorgeAndrews for giving me the ideas!) hope you all like it too :)**

_23rd April_

"Come on, sleepy heads to bed, we go" Danny said in a sing-song voice as he carried Joshua up the stairs with Lucy trailing behind.

"I'm not even tired though, Daddy" Lucy sighed.

"Well then you'll just have to read for a bit until you get tired, won't you?"

"Will you read us another book?"

"Me and Mummy have just read the two of you, three books on the couch you can't surely want another one?"

"I do"

"What about that cool chapter book that Mummy got you though, Luce? Don't you want to read chapter two all by yourself?"

"I guess" Lucy replied. She'd been going on for weeks about wanting to be a big girl and have a 'proper book' so Lindsay had gone out the week before and brought Lucy a simple eight chapter book about fairies and a Disney Princess bookmark.

"You don't like your new book?" Danny asked as he placed Joshua into his crib.

"No I do... I just can't do good voices like you and Mummy do"

"Well it's because you need to practise, the more you read by yourself the better you'll get at the voices"

"I will?"

"Yep, now go get into bed and let me say good night to Joshua and I'll be in to tuck you in, okay?"

"Okay Daddy" Lucy smiled "Night night Joshy" she blew her brother a kiss and then skipped off to her room.

"Daddy" Joshua grinned from his crib.

"Yes?" Danny asked sitting down next to the crib so he was level with his one year old.

"Ove Daddy"

"I love you too Joshua all the way to the moon and back"

"Where 'oon?"

"The moon is thousands and thousands of miles away"

"Daddy ove 'oon?"

"No Daddy loves you and Lucy" Danny giggled.

"And me I hope?"

Danny turned to see his wife at the door "Of course I love you, Montana"

"Good" she smiled "because I love you too. I'm just going to say good night to Lucy"

"Okay, we can switch in a minute"

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled before leaving the room.

"Okay little man, shall we think about going to sleep now?"

"No" Joshua shook his head.

"Why not?"

"No seep"

"You've got to sleep though, it helps you grow big and strong like Daddy"

"Daddy seep?"

"Yeah Daddy sleeps"

"Oh tay" Joshua replied as he laid down in his crib. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where Wooey?"

"Oh... is he not in your crib?" Danny asked.

"Don no" Joshua shrugged.

Danny stood up "Let's see if Daddy can find him" he began to look around Joshua's cot, moving his small blanket to try and spot the blue bear. "He's not here"

"Oh" Joshua pouted "Want Wooey"

"I know you do. Hang on, I'll ask Mummy and see if she's seen him, okay?"

"Tay" Joshua replied as he sat back up.

"Linds" Danny called as he left Joshua's room and made his way to Lucy's.

"Yeah?" she asked coming to the doorway.

"Have you seen Bluey?"

"No, why would I have?"

"I don't know, I thought you might have moved him or put him somewhere"

"No, I haven't seen him since I got home from work"

Danny sighed "He had him when we went to pick Lucy up from school"

"Well go check the car, I'll finish saying goodnight to Lucy and then I'll be down to help you look, okay?"

"Okay" Danny made his way down stairs, grabbing the car keys from the pot on the side and shoving his feet into his slippers, he went out to the car. Opening the back door he began to look around for the cuddly toy. He looked in the foot wells, under both of the children's seats, in the front and in the trunk but there was no sign of the blue bear anyway. Sighing he shut the trunk, locked the car and made his way back to the house.

"Found him?" Lindsay asked as she came down the stairs.

"No" he replied kicking his slippers off.

"Well where else could he be?"

"How should I know, Linds?"

"Well because you were the last one to see him with it, Danny. Where was he playing when he got home?"

"I don't know" Danny replied rubbing his hands over his face.

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

"I was helping Lucy in the kitchen with her homework"

"Surely you were watching Joshua at the same time"

"Yeah I was but he was playing with lots of different things"

Lindsay sighed, making her way over to the toy corner she sat down and began going through the toys "Why don't you just do Lucy's homework in here on the coffee table?"

"She sat at the table while I got them a drink and we just ended up doing her work there" Danny replied as he lifted the cushions up on the couch. "It's got to be around here somewhere"

"Well you'd think, wouldn't you?" Lindsay snapped as she pulled more toys out of the box.

"Don't snap at me, this isn't my fault"

"Well whose is it then, Danny? And don't you dare go blaming Joshua for this. He's one and you've probably done what you normally do"

"What? What do I normally do?"

"You see there toys lying around and you just pick them up and throw them out of the way"

"I do not"

"Yes you do, I've seen you do it so many times. We're still trying to find that dolls dress of Lucy's that you moved the other week"

"Well they shouldn't leave their toys lying around everywhere"

"Danny, they're six and one, they leave messes around, it's just what they do"

"Well I sometimes wish they wouldn't, Lindsay"

"So do I but they're children, they're still learning and we have to teach them and if you ask them to tidy up they generally do with a little bit of help" she told him as she realised Bluey wasn't in the toy box and began to put all the toys back.

"Well... I just sometimes want the mess to go straight away"

"And that's the problem, you want the mess to go so you throw the object out of your way so you can't see it and that's how we lose it" she placed the last toys back in the box and stormed off to the kitchen.

"Lindsay, I didn't throw Bluey" Danny said with annoyance in his voice as he followed her into the kitchen.

"So he's just vanished all on his own, did he?"

"No, the tidy up fairy must have flown in and taken him away"

"Don't get sarcastic on me now" she told him as she began to look through the cupboards.

"What are you looking through there for?"

"Well if you didn't throw him, Joshua must have hidden him, so I'm checking places he can reach"

"I don't think he even come in here with him, Linds."

"So where else did he play, Danny? Because it's not in his room, or the car, or the sitting room and I had a look around Lucy's and he's not there either."

Danny sighed and scratched the back of his neck "I don't know, Lindsay, I can't remember"

"Well you need to because we've got a little boy up there who's not going to go to sleep until we find his beloved bear"

"I know, I know just let me think" Danny sat on the kitchen chair and held his head in his hands trying to think of where he'd last seen Bluey.

Lindsay looked up when she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs "Oh great" she sighed walking into the living room "Luce, go back to bed"

"But you're shouting, Mummy" Lucy pouted

"I'm not shouting" Lindsay told her calmly.

"You are. You and Daddy are shouting and I don't like it" Lucy sighed as she sat down on the step she was stood on.

"We're sorry, baby" Lindsay leaned down and kissed Lucy's forehead. "We'll stop shouting now"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Lindsay replied "Now go on, back to bed"

"Will you come tuck me in?"

Lindsay looked though to the kitchen and saw Danny still sat on the chair "Yeah come on then" She took Lucy's hand and led her back upstairs. "I've just got to let Joshua know that we're still looking for his bear" Lindsay told her as they passed Joshua's room.

"No, don't go in there, Mummy. He's asleep"

"Asleep? Without Bluey?" Lindsay asked confused.

Lucy nodded "I gave him Bear"

"You what?" Lindsay asked surprised.

"I knew he was sad cos he didn't have Bluey. So when you went to find Daddy I went and gave him Bear"

Lindsay knelt down and kissed Lucy on the cheek "You are the best big sister in the world"

"I am?"

"Yeah of course you are, especially giving Joshua your favourite teddy like that to help him sleep"

"It's okay" Lucy shrugged "I'm nearly seven now, I don't need Bear to sleep"

Lindsay smiled knowing that Lucy was telling a little white lie but wasn't going to argue with her. "Well that's very grown up of you"

Lucy smiled proudly and pulled Lindsay to her bedroom.

Lindsay waited for Lucy to climb into bed before tucking her in and giving her a kiss "Sweet dreams Lucy-girl"

"Night night Mummy" Lucy smiled snuggling up in her bed.

Lindsay walked to the door and switched the light off and was just about to close the door a jar when she heard Lucy call her name. "Yes?" she asked opening the door again.

"I... could... don't worry" the six-year-old sighed before rolling over.

"Lucy" Lindsay smiled turning the light on and walking over to the bed.

"Yeah?" Lucy rolled over and looked at her Mother.

"Do you want me to get Bear back from your brother?"

"Erm... only if he's really asleep"

"Okay, well I'll go and see" Lindsay smiled standing up. She knew that Lucy wouldn't be able to sleep with out Bear. Walking along the corridor and into Joshua's room, she looked into the crib and saw her little boy asleep on his back with both arms above his head and Bear laid next to him. Carefully she picked the stuffed toy up and carried it back to Lucy. "Here you go"

"Oh thank you, Mummy. I was just a little worried that Bear would get scared being in a different room"

"I thought that was why you might have wanted him back" Lindsay smiled giving Lucy one last kiss. "Night Sweet-pea"

"Sweet-pea?" Lucy giggled.

"Yep, you're my sweet-pea"

"Oh okay, night night... lovely... carrot"

"Carrot?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"It's the only vegi-bubble I could think of"

"Oh okay" Lindsay laughed going to the door and switching the light off "See you in the morning"

"See you tomorrow" Lucy replied sleepily as she rolled over to face the wall.

Lindsay made her way down stairs to find Danny sat on the couch with Bluey sat on his lap "You found him?"

"Yep"

"Where?"

"Just around" Danny mumbled

"Around where?"

"On the side board behind the cup tree" Danny replied sheepishly.

"Which Joshua wouldn't have been able to reach, so you did throw him?"

Danny nodded "I remember he brought him in to the kitchen to see what me and Lucy were up too and she'd just finished her home work, so her and Joshua went off to play while I made them some food. He must of dropped Bluey or something because I ended up standing on him, so I picked him up and threw him on the side"

"I love it when I'm right" Lindsay grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Danny smiled "You were right, I was wrong and I've definitely learnt not to throw their toys around any more"

"Well until the next one gets in your way"

"Yeah, probably" he smiled. "Did I hear Lucy say Joshua was asleep?"

"Yeah the little cutie went in and gave him her Bear so he could sleep" she told him proudly.

"Oh bless her" he replied. "Well I'll go put Bluey in his crib anyway, don't want him waking up and finding him not there"

"Yeah you best do, especially as Bear isn't there anymore either"

"What? You just said.."

"Yeah I know but when I took her back to bed she got a little worried that Bear might feel scared in a different room"

"I guess Joshua's room could be scary for the poor Bear" Danny laughed as he stood up "I'll just give Joshua his bear back"

"Okay, I'll find something for us to watch" She told him as she curled her legs up underneath her. "Oh Danny"

"Yeah?" he asked from where he stood halfway up the stairs.

"Sorry for shouting at you earlier, It's just been a long..."

"Don't mention it" he grinned before running the rest of the way up the stairs to Joshua's room.


	107. Change of Plans and Daddy Cuddles

_25th April_

Danny walked out the elevator and headed through the reception to the exit "Danno, where you off to?"

Danny turned to see Flack jogging to catch up with him, he'd obviously just come from the second elevator "I'm off home to spend the afternoon with Linds"

"And Josh?"

"Nah, Lucas has taken him for the day and he's also picking Lucy up from school for us later, they're both gonna have dinner round there."

"Nice, a child free afternoon"

"Yeah, a rare occurrence for me and Lindsay" Danny grinned as he pushed open the door to exit on to the street.

"Hey, you know if you and Lindsay ever want to spend some time together all you've got to do is call, I'm quite happy to have Lucy and the Joshster"

"Yeah, I know that... me and Lindsay just don't like the idea of passing them off left, right and centre unless we need to, you know?"

Flack nodded "Well, the offer is always there"

"Yeah thanks man" Danny smiled as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car.

"What ever happened to your Harley?" Flack wondered.

"It's at my Mum's, I really need to get round there soon and take it out for a spin."

"I could do it, if you want?"

Danny laughed "You? On a Harley?"

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't imagine you on a bike. Anyway, you need a lift somewhere because I need to get home?"

"Nah, my car's just parked across the street, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you then" Danny undid his door and climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

Twenty minutes later he arrived outside his house, pulling the car into the drive, he got out and made his way in doors "Baby, I'm home" he called as he towed off his shoes in the hallway.

"Hey" Lindsay smiled as she came to greet him.

"I've missed you" he replied wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you too"

"Been looking forward to our afternoon together all morning"

"Ahh.. well there might be a small change of plans"

"What? Why?"

Lindsay took Danny's hand and led him into the sitting room and pointed to the couch. "That's why"

Danny looked over the top of the couch to see Lucy curled up on her side asleep with bear in her arms, a thin green blanket laid over her and Cocoa laid at her feet. "Is she okay?"

Lindsay shook her head "I had to collect her from school because she was sick and she's just gone down hill since. She's been sick about three more times since coming home and her temperature keeps rising but she's shivering. Cocoa hasn't left her side since she came home."

"Dogs pick up on illnesses and stuff though" Danny said as he went round the settee. Kneeling next to his daughter he felt her forehead "Wow, she is hot, did you phone the pediatrician?"

"Yeah he said if her temperature goes higher than 102.2°F then we're to phone back but other than that we should just keep getting fluids into her and give her some ibuprofen to help lower the temperature"

"Did you give her any?"

"Yeah, I gave her the last bit of the bottle so I'll need to go out and get some more"

"I can go if you like?"

"No you stay with Lucy." she smiled as she put her shoes on "I've spoken to Lucas and he said he'd bring Joshua back tonight, save one of us having to get him"

"Okay"

"Right, I'll be back in about half an hour" she told him before giving him a kiss.

"See you soon"

"Bye" she called as she went out the door.

"Oh, Lucy-girl" Danny whispered as he stroked her hair away from her clammy forehead "I hate seeing you sick" he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and then picking up her plastic bottle he went to refill it with some cold water and a couple of ice cubes.

Coming back into the sitting room he placed the bottle back on the floor and pulled the blanket off of Lucy top half in hopes it would cool her down.

"Daddy" Lucy murmured waking up "I'm cold"

"Hey Sweetie" he smiled as he sat down on the floor next to the couch "You're not cold, you're really hot and we need to cool you down"

"No, I'm really cold, Daddy" she said before starting to cough.

Danny sighed, he placed the blanket back over her and then picked up the water bottle "Drink some of this"

"Okay" Lucy took the bottle and began to sip the cold water. "That's cold"

"You like cold drinks"

"But that's too cold"

"Just try to drink if for me, sweetheart"

"Kay, then can I have a cuddle?"

"How about I come sit with you and you can use my legs as a pillow?" Danny suggested. He knew that giving her a cuddle wouldn't help her temperature but she needed some sort of contact to help comfort her.

"Okay" she replied before drinking some more of the cold water. "Daddy, Where's Mummy?" she asked sitting up and passing him the water bottle.

"She's just gone to get you some medicine" he placed the bottle back on the floor and then moving her pillow he sat on the couch so she could rest her head on his legs.

"Nice medicine?" she asked laying back down. "My tummy hurts"

"Medicine that'll make that tummy ache go away" he smiled as he soothingly stroked her hair away from her face.

"I don't like yucky medicine"

"I know that and I know Mummy will know you don't too, so I'm sure she'll find the nicest medicine she can for you"

"Kay" she replied sleepily.

"Go back to sleep if you want too, baby girl"

"Will you stay here?"

"I'm not going anyway"

"Promise?"

"I promise. There is no where else I'd rather be right now, than here with you, Luce"

"Kay" cuddling back up to bear, she closed her eyes.

Danny began to hum _'you are my sunshine'_ while still stroking her hair soothingly. Less than five minutes later Lucy had fallen back to sleep. Danny smiled watching her sleep, her face was still clammy and she was shivering in her sleep. "My baby" he whispered "We'll get you better, I promise"

Half an hour later Lindsay came back through the door "I'm home"

"Hey Linds" Danny smiled from his position on the couch.

"Did she wake up?" Lindsay asked as she placed the bag from the chemist and the two grocery bags on the arm-chair.

"Yeah, for a bit. She had some water and then fell back to sleep"

"After a cuddle from Daddy" Lindsay smiled.

"Of course, Daddy cuddles make everything better" Danny grinned before looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"You know you're stuck there now till she wakes?" Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't mind" Danny replied honestly.

"I'll just put this away"

"What have you brought?"

"Just some ice pops and some nice friendly stomach foods for when she's ready to eat again"

"Can I grab one of them ice pop and a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll put this away and bring you one in"

"Thank you" he smiled as he went back to stroking Lucy's blonde curls.


	108. Medals and A Trip to the Lab

**I'm not at all happy with this chapter but I needed it to be written and after many attempts this was the best I could come up with. I apologise for how rubbish it is but I promise that the chapters will get better after this one :)**

_29th April_

Mac sat at his desk looking through one of the two old case files that sat on the corner of his desk. He knew he needed to get these to cases shut. Turning the page he tried to spot something, anything that could lead him to whoever murdered the young man.

He heard the sound that he heard regularly every day, the ding of the elevator stopping on the lab floor. The next sound though, wasn't one he was expecting, the sound of his niece calling his name. Looking up he saw Lucy running to his office door with Lindsay following behind, pushing Joshua in his stroller. Standing up Mac walked over to the door and let the family in "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you three today."

"Uncle Mac, look!" Lucy said excitedly holding up a gold medal that hung around her neck.

"Sorry" Lindsay sighed as she sat on the couch. Undoing Joshua from his stroller, she took him out and placed him on the floor. "We were going to go home but Lucy wanted to come and show everyone her medal"

"That's okay" Mac smiled as he knelt in front of the six-year-old "Let's see this medal"

"It's here" she grinned holding it out.

Mac took it in his hand, being careful not to pull on it. "Oh wow, is this from your soap box racing?"

Lucy nodded. "I won"

"You did?"

"Well... sort of" Lindsay smiled "She had to compete in the under seven's category which is just a fun race so they all win and get medals but Lucy did actually cross the line first"

"Well done, Luce. I'm proud of you" Mac said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Uncle Mac" Lucy replied before going to join Joshua on the floor.

"Where's Danny? He's meant to be working later isn't he?" Mac asked as he came to sit next to Lindsay on the couch.

"Yeah, he'll be here. He's just gone to take Louie back, he came to watch Lucy race but afterwards he started feeling tired and achy so Danny's taken him home"

Mac smiled "It's so nice to hear that Louie is getting out and starting to do little bits now"

"It is, you should have seen his face today, Mac. He was so excited to be able to see Lucy race"

"I bet he was"

"Mama" Joshua said as he stood up and toddled over to Lindsay.

"Yes baby?" Lindsay asked picking him up and sitting him on her lap.

"Where Ack ack?"

"He really loves Flack, doesn't he?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Oh yes" Lindsay laughed "We're a big fan of Flack, aren't we Josh?"

"Ess!" Joshua grinned.

"Well, I'm afraid to tell you, Joshua but you've just missed Flack, he had to go down to the precinct"

"Oh" Joshua pouted.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon, Josh" Lindsay smiled as she kissed the top of Joshua's head.

"Hey boss..." Adam trailed off as he came into Mac's office "Sorry, didn't realise you were in here, Linds"

"It's okay, Adam" Lindsay smiled.

"Adam!" Lucy squealed running over to give him a hug. "Look what I won"

"Oh... wow look at that" Adam said looking at her medal.

"Ah-dam!" Joshua grinned.

"Hey buddy" Adam waved at Joshua.

Joshua wiggled out of Lindsay's lap and toddled over to his Uncle. "Ah-dam"

"Yeah, Josh. It's me, Adam" Adam murmured as he knelt in front of the two children. "So what have you two been up to?"

"We went racing" Lucy grinned. "I had a pink car with butterfly stickers"

"You did?"

"Yep" Lucy nodded.

"That's sounds cool, you'll have to show me some pictures at some point"

"Adam" Mac called "Did you have something for me?"

"Oh yeah... here" Adam stood up and passed him some sheets of paper "It's the DNA sample you requested"

"Thank you" Mac said before taking the papers and flicking through them.

"We'll leave you two to work" Lindsay smiled standing up.

"You don't have to, it's fine" Mac told her.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure Lucy wants to show the others her medal anyway" Lindsay told him as she began to push the stroller to the door.

"Okay, well make sure you come and say goodbye before you leave"

"We will do" Lindsay smiled as she led the children out of the room, leaving Adam to go over the results he'd found with Mac. "Who shall we see now?"

"Ack ack" Joshua replied.

"Auntie Jo" Lucy smiled.

"Okay, Auntie Jo it is" Lindsay said as she began to walk to the office she shared with Danny and Jo with Lucy walking beside her and Joshua trailing behind. "Come on Josh"

"No"

"Joshua, come on please"

"No, 'ook Daddy" Joshua grinned pointing to Danny who was exiting the elevator.

"Daddy" Lucy squealed running over to Danny.

"Hey Lucy-girl" Danny smiled as he scooped her into his arms. "How's my little winner?"

"I'm fine, I showed Uncle Mac and Uncle Adam my medal"

"You did?"

"Yeah and we gonna go show Auntie Jo now, you wanna come?"

Danny looked at his watch and saw he had ten minutes till he needed to start work "Yeah, sure, I'll come"

"Daddy" Joshua ran up and wrapped his arms around Danny's leg.

"Hey little man" Danny placed Lucy on the floor and picked Joshua up.

"Where Wooey?"

Danny noticed Bluey sat in the stroller so assumed that Joshua was talking about Louie. "He's at home in bed"

"Wooey seepy?"

"Yeah, Uncle Louie is very sleepy"

"Aww" Joshua smiled before resting his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Was he okay?" Lindsay asked as Danny joined her at the stroller.

"Yeah, when I got home Dad helped me take him up to bed and then after some painkillers he was out like a light."

"I didn't realise how much that hour would do him in"

"No to be honest, I didn't either. He was so pleased that he came, he talked about it the whole way home"

"I'm glad he came" Lindsay smiled.

"Me too" Danny smiled as he kissed Lindsay's temple "Right, I need to start work soon and I promised Luce I'd see Jo with her before hand, so let's head to her office."

"I think someone's already beaten us there" Lindsay laughed pointing to their office where Lucy was already sat on Jo's lap.


	109. Jaws and The Bone Dance

_3rd May_

"Danny, I'm home" Lindsay called as she took her boots off and placed them next to Lucy's on the shoe stand. She'd had a hard day at work and was pleased to finally be home with her little family.

"I'm in the kitchen" Danny replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lindsay walked into the kitchen to see Danny filling Cocoa's bowl up with biscuits. "Is everything okay?"

"Ask Joshua" he said nodding at the one-year old who was sat in his high chair with red, tear-stained cheeks and pouty face.

Joshua sniffed "'Orry Daddy"

"What's he done?"

"This" Danny held out his hand to show Lindsay the toddler shaped bite mark.

Lindsay picked up Danny's hand to have a look "Ouch, that looks painful"

"It is, Jaws has quite a bite on him"

"I'm guessing he's in time out"

"Of course he's in time out, he just wouldn't stay on Lucy's time out chair so I stuck him in there instead"

"Okay, talking of Lucy, where is she?"

Danny pointed to the window with a smile. "She's having a great time... not sure the two of them are though"

Lindsay looked out of the window to see Lucy teaching Flack and Sid a dance. "What are they dancing too?"

"The bone song" Danny replied as he placed the bowl on the floor in front of Cocoa who began eating. "She learnt it at school today"

"Ah, perfect for Sid then" Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told Lucy"

"I'm gonna go say hi to her"

"Okay, I'll sort this one out" Danny said as he placed the dog biscuits back in the cupboard and made his way to the high chair.

Lindsay made her way into the back garden unnoticed, sitting on the patio chair, she watched Lucy teach the other two her dance.

"No Uncle Flack you're doing it wrong" Lucy sighed walking over to him. "You got to put your hands in the air before you wiggle"

"Oh... sorry" Flack mumbled as he lifted his hands in the air and then wiggled his hip "Like this?"

"Yes! That's right" Lucy grinned as she went back over to stand in front of the pair. "Next you gotta shake your hands to the right"

"Like this?" Sid asked as he shook his hands to the right.

"Yeah" Lucy smiled as she shook her own hands to the right. "Now to the left"

"Luce, Jaws... I mean Joshua is coming back out to play" Danny called from the door way.

"Oh, Daddy he's gonna ruin the game again" Lucy sighed.

"No, no he won't because he promised me he's gonna be a good boy, didn't you Josh?"

"Ess, Osh good" Joshua grinned as he ran over to Lucy, Sid and Flack.

"Okay" Lucy replied "Let's start the dance again"

"Again?" Flack sighed. "We've danced it like five times already"

"Just one more time, Uncle Flack, please?" she looked up at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, you know how to win me over with them eyes every time, Lucy" Flack told her.

"I know" Lucy giggled "Right from the start. Dem bones dem bo.."

"Ack ack!" Joshua ran over and wrapped his arms around Flack's leg.

"Joshy, Flack doesn't want to play with you now" Lucy said going over to her brother.

"My Ack ack!" Joshua shouted.

Lucy took hold of Joshua's arms and tried to prise them from Flack's leg "You need to let go"

"No" Joshua told her stubbornly.

"Tell him Uncle Flack, tell him he needs to let go" Lucy pouted as she tried again to pull Joshua's arm off.

"No" Joshua replied before sinking his teeth into Lucy's arm.

"Ouch!" Lucy cried pulling her arm away and holding it close.

"Come here, Lucy" Sid said picking up the six-year-old who was now in tears "Let's get Daddy to take a look"

"Kay" Lucy sniffed.

Danny walked over with Lindsay after hearing Lucy's cries "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm afraid Joshua bit her again" Sid sighed handing Lucy over to Lindsay.

"I'm gonna take her indoors to calm her down" Lindsay informed the others before carrying Lucy to the back door.

Danny walked over and knelt in front of Joshua who was still clinging to Flack's leg "What did I just tell you?"

"No" Joshua replied.

"I warned you" Danny sighed, picking up Joshua's arm he gave it a small gentle bite.

"Ow! Bad Daddy" Joshua cried as he plonked himself on the grass and held his arm.

"Danny" Flack exclaimed "You can't bite him!"

"Who says I can't? He's my son and my Mum bit me when I went through the biting phase, never bit again after that"

"It's actually a very good technique" Sid told him "I had to do it with all three of my daughters and needless to say none of them bit again"

"But he's only one" Flack replied.

"Yeah, so what, I should let him get away with it because he's one?" Daddy asked.

"No but you shouldn't bite him. That probably really hurt him"

"I didn't do it hard and anyway, you don't think he hurt me or Lucy?"

"No, but he doesn't understand"

"Oh, he understands alright" Danny replied as he scooped Joshua up "We don't bite now, do we?"

"No" Joshua sobbed "'ites ouchy"

"See?"

"Yeah, but how long for? How long till he forgets and bites Lucy or someone again" Flack asked as he looked at Joshua, who'd now hidden his face into Danny's neck, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well if he does then I'll just bite him again, he'll soon learn that every time he bites someone will bite him back"

Flack sighed "I can see how it'd work but I still think it's kind of cruel"

"It is" Sid replied "No one likes to be bitten but sometimes the only way to teach a child is to show them how much what they are doing hurts"

"I don't like doing it, Flack. I hate seeing him like this and knowing that I caused it but he needs to learn"

Flack nodded. "Come on, let's go and see how Lucy is"

"Okay" Sid replied.

"You two go ahead, I just want to finish talking to Joshua"

"Okay" Flack said before he and Sid headed in doors.

Danny carried Joshua over to the patio chair, sitting the toddler on it, he knelt down and used his thumb to wipe the tears from Joshua's face. "Right, from now on, every time you bite someone, I'll bite you back until you learn"

Joshua sighed "'Orry Daddy"

"It's not me you need to say sorry too"

"Oh, 'orry Woosy"

"Let's go in and find Lucy, so you can apologise"

"Tay" Joshua sighed as Danny helped him off the chair. They walked inside hand in hand so Joshua could tell his big sister that he was sorry.


	110. Turning 7 and Presents

_6th May_

Danny, Lindsay and Joshua sneaked into Lucy's room together. Danny knelt on the floor while Lindsay sat on the end of the bed with Joshua on her lap. Lucy had been up till gone ten the night before as she'd been too excited to sleep as today was her birthday, so it was now 8am and she was still asleep. "Hey birthday girl" Danny whispered poking her little nose gently.

Lucy scrunched her nose up, looking every bit like her Mother and mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh, Mummy, I don't think Lucy wants her presents" Danny said sadly to Lindsay. "Do you reckon we should take them back to the shop?"

"I think we might have too" Lindsay replied.

"Come on then, let's pack the..."

"No, I want them, I do" Lucy exclaimed as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, my little birthday princess" Lindsay smiled as she leant over to give Lucy a kiss. "It's a good job you got up, I was about to set the big guns on you"

"Big guns?" Lucy asked confused.

"This one" Lindsay smiled jiggling Joshua on her knee. "I'd have placed him on the bed and let him jump and crawl all over you"

"'Osh 'ump" Joshua grinned

"Joshy's not a gun though, Mummy"

Lindsay laughed "I know that, It's just a saying, sweetie"

"I can't believe my little Lucy-girl is all grown up" Danny told her. "Where did my little baby go?"

"I'm here" Lucy giggled as she swung her legs out of bed and climbed out to sit on Danny's lap.

"Good" Danny smiled as he planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"Woosy!" Joshua said excitedly clapping his hands.

"What do you have to say to Lucy, Josh? Do you remember?" Lindsay asked.

"No" Joshua replied.

Lindsay leant down and whispered in the one year olds ear.

"'Appy birf-dee" Joshua grinned.

"Thank you, Joshy" Lucy smiled as she snuggled up to Danny.

"So there is a bunch of gifts down stairs with your name on, Lucy, shall we go see?" Danny suggested.

"Yes!" Lucy squealed standing up, taking Danny's hand she attempted to pull him up "Come on"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Danny laughed.

Five minutes later the four Messer's and Cocoa who was asleep by the arm-chair were gathered down stairs in the living room, where Lindsay and Danny had set out all her presents, cards and two pink balloons the night before.

Lucy had undone the two cards from her parents and Joshua and then looked round at the gifts that sat in front of her, unsure which one to undo first, picking up one of the smallish ones she looked at her parents "Can I open this one?"

"Of course" Lindsay replied.

Lucy ripped of the paper to revel a t-shirt with 'lucky bear' on and a pair of dungarees' for Bear. "Oh wow" Lucy exclaimed "Bear will love these"

"We thought it was time he had a new outfit" Danny told her.

Lucy nodded as she placed the clothing set next to her "He's got three outfits now" she smiled holding up three fingers.

"He does" Lindsay replied "What are you going to open next?"

"Erm... this one" Lucy grinned grabbing a square present. Pulling of the paper she revealed a Disney princess tea set. "This is the one that I wanted"

"It is, it's a real tea set though Luce, it's all made of porcelain so you need to be very careful when you play with it okay?" Lindsay explained.

"I'll be very careful" Lucy smiled as she studied her tea set through the box.

"Osh?" Joshua grinned holding up a present.

"No, it's not your birthday yet" Danny laughed taking the present from Joshua's hands.

"Humph!" Joshua grumbled before crawling over to Lindsay.

"You'll get presents on your birthday, Josh" Lindsay smiled as she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

Lucy opened a few more presents revealing some colouring crayons, a few more fairy books, a couple of t-shirts and a dress.

"Which one next, Lucy-girl?" Danny asked looking at the two presents that were left.

"This one" Lucy grabbed the presents and ripped off the paper "It's a Snow White purse"

"Open the purse up" Lindsay instructed.

Lucy carefully opened the little purse up to revel a Snow White necklace and bracelet. "Can I wear them now?"

Danny took the jewellery set from her and pulled off the packaging, then carefully he placed the neck lace over her head "There you go"

"Thank you, Daddy" she grinned as she looked down at the necklace.

"You look beautiful" Lindsay smiled

"Just like you, Mummy" Lucy told her as she grabbed the last present. tearing off the wrapping paper she revealed a dolls head. "What's this?"

"It's a dolls head, Lucy" Lindsay explained "You can do lots of different things with her hair. I can even teach you how to do plaits on her"

"You can? Really?"

"Yep" Lindsay smiled.

"That's so cool" Lucy exclaimed. "I love her!"

"I thought you would" Lindsay smiled as she stood up and handed Joshua over to Danny "I'm just going to grab that last present"

"Another one?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but not from us" Lindsay said as she went to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a box wrapped in brown paper.

"Who's it from?" Lucy asked as Lindsay placed the box in front of her.

"Why don't you open it up and see?" Danny suggested.

"Osh go" Joshua asked looking up at his Father.

"It's not your birthday, Joshua" Danny told him as Lucy pulled the brown paper of to find a wrapped box with a card on top.

"Pease Daddy" Joshua pleaded.

"Linds, where's Bluey?"

"Here" Lindsay smiled pulling the blue bear off of the couch and passing it to Danny.

"Here you go, Joshua. Bluey wants a cuddle"

"Yay wooey" Joshua took the stuffed bear and hugged him closely.

"Hopefully, that'll keep him quiet" Danny smiled.

"Until the others come round later with some more presents, do you reckon I should ring Flack and see if he can wrap a small something up for Josh?" Lindsay asked.

"Nah, he needs to learn that this is Lucy's special day"

"Yeah you're right"

"Mummy, what does this say?" Lucy asked carrying her card over to Lindsay.

"You tell me"

"It say's 'To Lucy'"

"Yep, what does the next bit say?"

"Happy... birthday?"

"Yeah, clever girl, now who's it from?"

"Gra... gra... grandma?"

"That's right, it's from Grandma and Grandpa Monroe"

Lucy passed the card to Lindsay and ran back over to the present "Can I open it now?"

"Go on" Lindsay smiled. She grabbed her phone from the arm rest and got ready to take a picture that she could send to her parents.

Lucy pulled off the paper and with a little help from Danny she opened the box "Wow" she gasped reaching in and pulling out the first item "It's a Tinkerbell dress with wings, I can wear it at my Disney party, can't I?"

"Of course you can" Danny smiled.

Lucy pulled out the next item which was a box of chocolates "Yummy!"

"What else is in there?" Lindsay asked.

"Erm..." Lucy reached into the box and pulled out a pair of pink pyjamas. "PJ's" she grinned holding them up.

"Very nice" Lindsay snapped a photo of Lucy with her new pyjamas.

"There's something else in the box" Lucy said as she reached in to pull the circular item out. "What's this?"

"Let me see" Lindsay took hold of the present and had a look "Luce, you'll like this it's a princess net"

"What's a princess net?"

"Well we hang it from your ceiling and it drapes over the pillow end of your bed"

"Princesses have them!"

Lindsay laughed "Exactly, that's why it's called a princess net"

"Can you put it up now, Daddy? Please?"

Danny took the net from Lindsay and had a look at it "I'll do it later, okay? You need to get dressed now as lots of people are coming round before your party"

"Who?"

"Well Lucas and Carrie are coming over in a bit with Ryan and Max" Lindsay replied.

"To play?"

"I'm sure you can play for a bit, but Nanny and Pops will be over with Louie aswell"

"Ack ack?" Joshua asked.

Danny laughed "Yes, Uncle Flack is coming over too, Joshua"

"Yay!" Joshua clapped his hands excitedly.

"What about Uncle Hawkes and the others?" Lucy asked.

"They're all working but they said they'll all come to your Disney party after work" Lindsay explained.

"Okay" Lucy smiled as she picked up her Tinkerbell dress "Can I put this on now?"

"No, you can put that on later, why don't you put your new dress on for now?" Lindsay suggested as she held up the pink and white dress.

"Okay" Lucy grinned, taking the dress she ran upstairs to get changed.

"Look at her all grown up" Danny sighed as he watched her run up the stairs.

"I know, seven years has gone so fast" Lindsay replied as she began to gather up all of Lucy's presents and place them in the box.

"It'll be Joshua's next and then we'll be on to Lucy's eighth" Danny sighed "And then before you know it Joshua will be at school and we'll both be forty"

"Danny, stop being dramatic, what happened to taking one day at a time?"

"I know I know. It's just scary thinking that she's seven"

"I know, but nothing changes, at least not for now anyway. She's still gonna be our princess loving, cuddly, little Lucy" Lindsay said as she picked Joshua up from Danny's lap. "Would you mind taking this box up to Lucy, while I get this one dressed?"

"Of course I can" Danny smiled as he stood up, picking the box up he carried it up to Lucy's room.


	111. Mothers Day and A Surprise For Lindsay

**I'd already wrote the next Moments chapter and then I realised that Mother's day is in May in America. So after a quick Google search I found out that in 2016, when this story is set Mother's day lands on the 8th May, so this chapter had to come first. I hope you enjoy it :)**

_8th May_

Lindsay's Mother's day had started off brilliantly, the children with the help of Danny had made her breakfast in bed. She'd phoned her Mum to wish her happy Mother's day and then She'd then received her gifts. One was a picture of Lucy and Joshua in a special frame that had a recording device, Danny had sat down with the children the previous day and recorded them both saying 'I love you' into it. Lindsay loved the frame and planned to sit it on her desk at work, so whenever she was having a bad day or feeling a little down she could press the small red button and hear her children's voices, she knew it would cheer her up every time.

The next gift was a stuffed pink teddy bear which Lucy had told her could become best friends with Bear. Lindsay's third and last gift had been a surprise from Danny and was what the family of four were approaching now in the car.

"Danny, where are we going?" Lindsay asked for the third time.

"I told you, you'll see soon." Danny replied "You're getting as bad as Lucy with the 'where are we going' question"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are" Danny laughed.

"I don't need to ask that though, Daddy, cos you told me where we're going" Lucy said from the back of the car.

"I did and I also told you to keep it a secret so don't go saying" Danny reminded her.

"I won't!" Lucy pretended to zip her mouth up and lock it with a key.

Ten minutes later they'd finally arrived at their destination, as Danny parked the car, Lindsay looked around excitedly "Are we where, I think we are?"

"Well where do you think we are?" Danny asked with a smile.

"At a horse riding school"

"Well then you'd be right" Danny grinned.

"We're going horse riding? Really?"

Danny nodded "Thought I'd bring a bit of country to my country girl for Mother's day"

"Oh Danny, this is amazing" she told him as she climbed out of the car "Are you all riding too?"

"Yeah" he smiled as he opened the back door and lifted Joshua out, resting him on his hip.

"Have you even rode a horse before?" Lindsay asked as she helped Lucy out and held her hand.

"I did a little riding in when we went to Montana" he reminded her.

"I did too, Mummy" Lucy grinned.

"You did and Grandma said you were a natural at it didn't she?"

"She did" Lucy replied excitedly.

After locking the car the four of them headed over to the small office that was situated to the left of the car park. "Good morning, may I help you?" the receptionist asked as they entered.

"Hey, yeah, I booked for me and my family to come today to do some riding" Danny replied.

"Okay and what was the name?"

"Messer"

The receptionist looked through her paper work "Oh yeah, here you are. You're trainers are going to be Matt and Chloë, I'll just ring them and let them know you're here"

"Okay, thanks" Danny smiled.

"There are some seats just behind you if you'd like to wait there" the receptionist pointed to the row of chairs that were just behind them

The family walked over and sat on the row of seats, with Joshua sitting on Danny's lap. "'Orse!"

"That's right, Joshua, we're gonna see some horses"

"Mama 'ove 'or-sees"

"I do, Joshua and hopefully you'll love them too" Lindsay smiled.

The door opened and a young, brown-haired girl walked in "Hey, are you the Messers?"

"Yeah, that's us" Danny smiled as the three of them stood up.

"Okay, well I'm Chloë, I'm going to be your trainer today along with Matt who is just sorting the three horses out for you guys"

"Cool well I'm Danny and this is my wife Lindsay and our two children Lucy and Joshua"

"It's lovely to meet you all and I hope you have a great day. Before we get you kited out to ride, would you like to come and meet your horses?"

"Yes!" Lucy replied excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can we, Daddy? Can we?"

"Of course we can, Luce" Danny laughed.

"Okay, well if you just follow me, I'll take you to the stables" Chloë said as she led them out of the door. "Have any of you rode before?"

"I have" Lindsay replied "I used to live on a farm in Montana, so did lots of horse riding growing up"

"That's great" Chloë smiled "You'll be able to just ride the horse then without any training from us"

"I can ride too!" Lucy grinned.

"You can?" Chloë asked, looking down at the little girl.

Lucy nodded "I rode Grandma Monroe's horse when we went to Montana"

"Which was a couple of years ago" Danny explained trying to hint to Chloë without upsetting Lucy that his little girl might need more training.

"Well we'll put you on a horse, Lucy and see what you can do" Chloë told her as they entered the stables.

"Wow" Lucy gasped looking around "Look at all these horses, can we get one?"

"Only if we can keep it in your room" Danny grinned.

"But where would I sleep?"

Danny shrugged "Uncle Flacks?"

"No, I wanna sleep in my room" Lucy pouted.

"Ah, well no horse for us then"

"So" Chloë began "These are the three horses that we'll be using today" she reached up and stroked the nose of the littlest one "I think this one will be good for you, Lucy. Her name is Blossom"

"Blossom, that's a pretty name" Lucy smiled as she came over to stroke the grey horse, who lowered her head so Lucy could reach her with ease.

"These are other two we've chosen" Chloë said pointing to a black horse and a brown one. "The black one is called Luna and the brown one is Roo, I'd recommend that you, Lindsay, as a more experienced rider have Luna and then Danny can ride on Roo with Joshua"

"Look, Josh" Danny said going over to the brown horse "This is Roo our horse"

"Or-see" Joshua grinned reaching up to stroke the horse "Ahh nice or-see"

"So are you all ready to get kited up?" Chloë asked.

"Yeah" Lucy grinned.

Twenty minutes later the family were all dressed in their helmets and body protectors and were now sat on their horses. Lindsay was already galloping around the field and Danny could see from her face that she was absolutely loving it. Lucy was off trotting slowly with Chloë holding Blossom's reigns and Danny was just getting Joshua settled in front of him. "Ready to go?" Matt asked as he grabbed Roo's reigns.

"Yeah, I think so" Danny replied as he wrapped one arm around Joshua and held the handle of the reigns with his other hand.

"Okay, if you just tap your feet against Roo's side he should gently start to trot" Matt explained.

Danny did what he was told and the horse began to move "Oh, isn't this fun, Josh"

"Or-see" Joshua grinned as he stroked Roo's mane.

Lindsay caught sight of Danny and Joshua trotting around the field and let Luna over to them "Having fun?"

"Yeah, it's great" Danny smiled "And Joshua is loving it"

"Or-see Mama" Joshua grinned "Osh 'ove or-see"

"You do?" Lindsay asked as she trotted next to them.

"Ess"

"Aww, I knew he'd have a bit of country in him somewhere"

"Of course he would" Danny replied "They're both half you so they're both half country"

"I know but we just haven't really done much stuff with Joshua to bring his country side out so it's nice to see it"

"Just as long as he doesn't turn into a tree climber like our little tree climbing monkey over there" Danny said nodding in Lucy's direction.

Lindsay laughed and then turned to Joshua. "Josh, Mummy's gonna attempt that jump over there, you gonna watch?"

"Ess Mama!" Joshua grinned.

Lindsay got Luna to gallop over and jump the small jump that was situated in the middle of the field before coming back over to Danny and Joshua "Did you see that?"

"Gain, Mama, Gain"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled before going to the jump a second time.

The small family spent two hours riding around the field before heading home. "This was the best mother's day ever" Lindsay smiled as she rested her feet up on the dashboard.

"I'm glad you liked it" Danny replied.

"It reminded me of being on the farm in Montana"

"You miss it?"

Lindsay shook her head "The farm was great but I quite like New York now"

"Quite like?" Danny smirked

"Yeah well New York has a few of people living in it that I'm quite attached too"

"But you know that if you ever wanted to go back those few people would follow you" Danny smile as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know, but New York has become my home now"

"Good" Danny smiled "Cos I'm not sure Mac would be to happy if his two best investigators upped and left"

Lindsay laughed and looked to the back of the car where both children were asleep. "That really done them in"

"Probably good they sleep now, hopefully they'll stay up later tonight when we go out for that meal with my Ma"

"Yeah you're right" Lindsay smiled. "By the time we've all got home and bathed it'll be time to go for this meal"

Danny nodded "Yeah, I'll help you bath them two and then I'll give Cocoa a quick walk while you get the dressed"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled. She looked out the window and watched as the countryside started to turn back into the big city of New York.


	112. Colours and Fixing the Car

**I've started to realise that it seems like Lucy doesn't go to school a whole lot. sometimes you may just have to imagine that these 'Moments' happen after school and if Cocoa doesn't get a mention in a chapter, she's still in it, just sleeping somewhere in the house, I find it hard to include her in every chapter :(**

_11th May_

Danny dragged Lucy's plastic picnic table from the garage and pulled it to the little grass area at the front of their house. Grabbing the pot of crayons and the two colouring books from the front step he carried them over and placed them on the table, then opening the door he went to find his two children who were playing with Cocoa in the sitting room. "Come here you two"

Lucy turned around to face him "Where we going?"

"No where"

"So why do you want us there?"

Danny sighed "Because I'm in charge and I've asked you to come here"

"Okay" Lucy got up, taking Joshua's hand they made their way to their Father. "We're here"

"I can see that" Danny smiled as he lead Cocoa into the kitchen and closed the stair gate, coming back over he picked Joshua up "I've set up your picnic table on the grass, Luce, I need you two to play there while I fix the car"

"Did it break?" Lucy asked as she followed Danny out to the front yard.

"Yeah, Mummy had to get the tube into work this morning because it wouldn't start"

"Oh, does that mean she'll be late home?"

"Nah, because I'm gonna fix it and then we'll pick her up" Danny told her as he sat Joshua on the small plastic bench of the picnic table.

"Good, I like it when Mummy comes home in time to play with us" Lucy smiled as she sat on the opposite side of the table to Joshua.

"I know you do" Danny replied before leaning down to kiss the top of her head "You two play nice, I'm just gonna be over here fixing the car"

"Kay" Lucy replied as she grabbed the blue crayon.

"Geen" Joshua grinned holding up the red crayon.

"Not quite, Joshy" Lucy giggled "That's red"

"Oh" Joshua looked at the pot and grabbed a yellow crayon "Geen?"

"No, that's yellow"

Joshua grabbed a green crayon and picked it up "Geen?"

"Yeah, clever boy, Joshy that one is green"

"Yay Osh" Joshua grinned as he clapped his hands.

"Shall I find you a good picture to colour?" Lucy asked taking his colouring book from the table.

"Pease" Joshua replied as began to pull the crayons from the pot and lined them up on the table in front of him "Peety"

"Very pretty" Lucy smiled as she flicked through the colouring book. "Oh, Joshy, they have a picture of bear, do you want to colour that?"

"Wooey?"

"You can colour it like Bluey if you like" Lucy told him as she passed him the book and a blue crayon "This is blue, the same colour and Bluey"

"Yay Wooey" Joshua grinned as he took the crayon from Lucy and began to scribble of the drawing of the bear.

Lucy took the pink crayon from the pot and began to colour the picture of the ballerina from her colouring book. She stuck her tongue between her lips in concentration as she tried to keep within the lines.

"Woosy, 'ook" Joshua said proudly.

Lucy looked up and saw the bear was now just one giant blue scribble "Oh, that's... great Joshy" she smiled "You want to do another one?"

"Nah" Joshua grinned

Lucy laughed "You just said 'Nah' like Daddy does, that's funny"

Joshua giggled "Nah"

Standing up Lucy came round the table and took Joshua's hand "You've gotta show, Daddy" together the siblings made their way over to their Father who was laid under the car with his legs poking out "Daddy" Lucy said pulling on Danny's trouser leg "Daddy, you've gotta hear this"

Danny slid out from underneath the car and sat up "What have I got to hear, Lucy-girl?"

"Say it, Joshy"

Joshua grinned "Nah"

"See, he says it just like you"

Danny laughed "So he does" he pulled Joshua towards him and sat him on his lap "You becoming a little New Yorker already, Joshua? I can't wait for you Mummy to hear this"

"I'm a New Yorker too, Daddy" Lucy told him.

"Oh, I know you are, sweetie" he smiled as he sat her on his other knee "You're both my little New Yorkers" he kissed both of their forehead's "Daddy needs to get back to work now, so do you two want to go back to your colouring?"

"Can we help you?"

"Help me? Erm, I guess you could pass me some tools"

"Yeah, I'll do that" Lucy grinned standing up and walking over to the tools.

"Okay, and you Joshua... you can sit in the car and watch us" he smiled as he stood up and placed Joshua in the passenger seat.

"Wiv Wooey?"

"You want Bluey? Okay. Luce, can you run indoors and grab Bluey for your brother please?"

"Kay" Lucy replied, standing up she ran indoors to get the blue stuffed bear.

"You like sitting in the big boy seat, Josh?" Danny asked as he knelt in front of the toddler.

"Ess room room!"

"The car does go vroom vroom, doesn't it?"

"I got him" Lucy panted as she ran back out of the house "He was all the way up stairs in Joshy's room!"

"Good girl" Danny smiled as he watched her pass the bear to Joshua.

"Ahh Wooey!" Joshua hugged the stuff bear close to him "'Osh 'ove Wooey"

"Right, I better get on with fixing this car or we won't be able to pick Mummy up" Danny said as he laid back down underneath the car.

"What tool do you need?" Lucy asked as she laid on her stomach and watched her Father work underneath the car.

"None yet, Luce but I'll tell you when I do"

"Kay" Lucy sighed.

"Room room" Joshua grinned from the front of the car.

"What'cha doing Joshy?" Lucy asked as she sat back up.

"Room room" Joshua repeated.

"You driving? I'll come drive" Lucy stood up and ran around the car, opening the driver's door she climbed in "Where shall we go?"

"Mama!"

"You want to go see Mummy? Okay, strap in" Lucy told him as she did her own seat belt up.

Joshua looked at her confused. "Woosy do it"

"Okay, I'll do it" Lucy undid her seat belt again, kneeling up, she reached round and after a few attempts she managed to do Joshua's seat belt up. Sitting back down, she did her own up and reached from the steering wheel. "Let's go find Mummy!"

"Yay!" Joshua clapped.

Lucy used the steering wheel to pretend to drive "We're going so fast, Joshy. You better hold on tight"

"Tay" Joshua giggled.

Lucy reached up and honked the horn. "Beep beep" she laughed as she went back to steering the wheel.

"Lucy, what was that?" Danny said as he sat up rubbing his forehead.

"Daddy, why's your head red?"

"Cos I bumped it when you made me jump by honking the horn"

"I didn't mean to make you jump, I'm sorry" Lucy apologised.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna grab a few painkillers from the house, you two stay here, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy replied as she went back to driving the car.

Danny shut the passenger door so Joshua couldn't fall out and then ran into the house to grab two painkillers, the last thing he needed today was a headache.

"Joshy, Daddy got a boo boo" Lucy told her brother.

"Oh no" Joshua replied sadly.

"He might have to go to hospital like Mummy did when she banged her head"

"'Pi-tal?" Joshua asked confused.

"It's where you go when you're poorly and they make you all better" Lucy explained.

"What are you two talking about?" Danny asked as he knelt by the open driver's door.

"Daddy, do you need to go to hospital?" Lucy asked as she reached out and gently touched his forehead.

"Nah, I'll be okay" he smiled.

"But you can't get better till you've had a magic Lucy kiss" she undid her seat belt, turning in the chair, she leant forward and planted a kiss on Danny's forehead.

"Ah, that feels much better" Danny smiled.

"'Osh tiss" Joshua called from the passenger seat.

"You want to kiss it better too, Josh?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Ess"

"Okay" Danny stood up and made his way round to the passenger side, opening the door he knelt down in front of Joshua.

Joshua placed his hands on Danny's cheeks, pulling him forward he planted a sloppy kiss on his Father's forehead.

"You two are the sweetest" Danny smiled as he ruffled Joshua's hair "I'm a very lucky Daddy to have you two"

"And me and Joshy are lucky cos we got the bestest Mummy and Daddy" Lucy grinned.

"Yay testest Mama an Daddy" Joshua repeated.

Danny smiled feeling his heart swell with pride. Undoing Joshua's seat belt he picked him up, opening the back door he climbed in and sat in the middle, sitting Joshua next to him. "Climb through the middle and join us, Luce"

Lucy did as she was told, climbing through she sat on the other side of her Father "What are we doing?"

"Having a cuddle" Danny smiled as he wrapped his arms around both of his children and pulled them close.

"But what about the car?" Lucy asked.

"The car can wait for a while, I want some cuddles with my two favourite little people first" Danny told her as she snuggled up to him.


	113. A Name Change and A Hard Day

**I'm not overally happy with this chapter, but after a few bits of tweaking today I think I'm happy enough for it to be posted :)**

_14th May_

Danny kicked off his shoes and walked through to the kitchen where Lindsay was sat at the table doing some gluing and sticking with Lucy and Joshua. "Hey Montana" he smiled coming over to give her a kiss, before sitting opposite the three of them at the table.

"Hey Danny, how was work?" she asked as she helped Joshua glue a green triangle on to his piece of paper.

Danny shrugged "It wasn't to bad, I caught up on some paper work and then we had a car jacking"

"Did you solve it?"

"Of course I did" he smiled proudly.

"I knew you would" she replied as she watched Danny pick up a piece of tinfoil from the table and fiddle with it in his fingers. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I just... do you remember what day it is?"

"How could I forget, how is he?"

"Very quiet, I was wondering if maybe we should invite him round for dinner tonight? I know it's kind of last minute decision but I don't really think he should be on his own"

"No, that's fine. I've got a cottage pie in the oven, I'm sure there's enough to go round"

"Okay, I'll give him a ring"

"Who are you ringing, Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Your Uncle Flack"

"And he'll come round for dinner?" she asked excitedly

"Hopefully" he smiled as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Mum, I've finished my picture"

"Okay, sweetheart go and wash your hands"

"Okay" Lucy got up from the table and made her way to the bathroom to wash her sticky hands.

"Did she just... did she just say Mum?" Danny asked shocked.

Lindsay nodded "Yeah, she's been flitting between Mum and Mummy for a couple of days now"

"I hadn't even noticed"

"I think the kids at school are starting to use Mum and Dad so she was bound to start sooner or later"

"In first grade? In first grade they're already saying Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah, they grow up way to fast nowadays" Lindsay replied sadly.

"Well hopefully, I'll stay 'Daddy' for a little bit longer"

"I'm sure you will" Lindsay smiled "and even if a Dad does slip out, don't freak out, okay?"

"I won't... it'll just be hard to hear the first time"

"I know but as I said she's still flitting between the two at the moment, thankfully."

Danny smiled and turned back to his phone "I better phone Flack before he orders a take out for one"

"Okay" Lindsay replied as she went back to helping Joshua. "What bit do you want to use next, Josh?"

"Dis" Joshua grinned holding up a piece of red tissue paper.

"Okay, let's stick a little bit of glue on it then" Lindsay reached for the glue stick and helped Joshua to spread it on to the back of the tissue paper. "Where are you gonna stick it?"

"Ere" Joshua replied pointing to the paper.

"Go on then"

Joshua took the tissue paper and stuck it down. "'Ook, it Daddy" he smiled proudly as he pointed to the paper.

"Did you make a picture of your Daddy, Josh?" Lindsay smiled.

"Ess, Daddy 'appy"

"Aww, a happy picture of Daddy, he'll love it" Lindsay replied as she picked Joshua up and sat him on her lap. "You're such a clever boy"

"They're all clean" Lucy exclaimed as she came back into he kitchen holding out her hands.

"Come here and let me see"

Lucy came over and held out her hands to her Mother, who felt them. "See, told you they were clean"

"But they're not dry properly, Luce. Go back and dry them, otherwise they'll get sore and you won't want that"

Lucy sighed and made her way back to the bathroom.

Danny ended his call and placed the phone back in his pocket "Flack said he'll be over in ten minutes, he said he couldn't pass an opportunity to have some of your cottage pie"

"I do make the best" Lindsay smiled.

"So, did I hear someone had made a picture of me?"

"Yep, here it is" Lindsay pushed the picture that Joshua had made over to Danny. "You're happy in it"

"I do look very happy"

"'Appy Daddy" Joshua giggled.

"Are you going to go to happy Daddy, so I can clean this mess up, Josh?"

"Daddy!" Joshua reached out for his father, who took him from Lindsay's lap.

"Could you take him to the bathroom to wash that glue from his hands and while you're in there make sure Lucy has dried her hands properly"

"Yeah, come on Josh, let's get all that glue off of your hands" Danny said as he carried Joshua into the bathroom.

Lindsay cleaned up the glue and bits of paper from the side board, placing them in the small cupboard in the kitchen that she'd recently started using as a craft cupboard. Next she picked up the pictures and placed them on the side to dry. She gave the table a wipe down and then got four plates and a bowl for Joshua and placed them on the side, ready for when she dished the cottage pie up.

Half an hour later the four Messer's and Flack were sat around the kitchen table eating their dinner. "Thanks for inviting me round" Flack said gratefully.

"It's no problem, Flack" Lindsay told him "We couldn't have you being alone, especially tonight."

Flack nodded "Today is always a hard day"

"Ack ack" Joshua called from his high chair.

"Yeah, Joshster?"

"Ove Ack ack"

Flack smiled "But things like that always make the day a little easier"

"Yeah, he has great sense of knowing when people are down and how to make the feel better" Lindsay replied.

Danny laughed looking over and Joshua who was sat with a pouty face "I think someone is upset they didn't get a reply, Flack"

Flack looked over at Joshua "I'm sorry, Joshster. I love you too very very much"

Joshua gave Flack a cheeky grin before scooping up another forkful of mince and placing it in his mouth.

"Shall we give her a toast?" Lindsay asked picking up her wine glass.

"Yeah, I think she'd like that" Flack smiled picking his up.

The three adults clicked their glasses together and each said "To Jess"

Half an hour later Danny had taken Lucy and Joshua upstairs to get them into there pyjamas while Lindsay and Flack loaded the dishwasher. "You know, I think she'd be proud of you" Lindsay smiled as she rinsed of a plate and passed it to Flack.

"You think?"

Lindsay nodded "Why wouldn't she? You are still an amazing detective, Flack and everyone loves you... especially Joshua"

Flack smiled "She'd have loved Joshua"

"Who doesn't?" Lindsay laughed "But no, seriously I think she's looking down at you now with a big smile on her face"

"I'd like to think so" Flack replied as he placed some plates into the dishwasher "It's been seven years, Linds and it still hurts so badly, does the pain ever go away?"

"Not really, I still miss the girls, it's worse on birthday's or the anniversary of their death though"

"I went to see her earlier" Flack admitted.

"You did?"

"Yeah, on my lunch break I popped down, I think her family had already been as there was loads of flowers already, but I placed mine down and sat speaking to her for about an hour"

"It helps a lot to do that, Flack. I know I've done it with the girls when I've been in Montana and Danny went to see Aiden recently"

"It probably sounds stupid but I felt like she was with me"

"No, that doesn't sound stupid at all" Lindsay smiled

"Thanks for all this Lindsay, I really don't think I could have been alone tonight"

"It's really no problem, Flack" she told him as she shut the dishwasher and switched it on "We couldn't have you being alone tonight"

"Ack ack!" Joshua called as he toddled into the kitchen in his green and white striped pyjamas.

"Hey Joshster, how did you get down here?" Flack asked scooping the one year old up.

"Daddy" Joshua grinned resting his head on Flack's shoulder.

"Did Daddy send you to get Uncle Flack ready for story time?" Lindsay asked.

"Ess!" Joshua grinned "Ack ack 'ory"

"You want me to read you one tonight?"

Joshua nodded.

"Okay, come on then" Flack smiled.

"Tell Danny I'll be up in a minute to kiss them goodnight" Lindsay told him as he began to exit the kitchen "I'm just going to wipe the table and feed Cocoa"

"Will do" Flack called back as he carried Joshua upstairs.


	114. Shoes and Hide and Seek

**Another chapter for all you lovely people :)**

_16th May_

"Mama" Joshua called as he toddled with one of Lucy's shoes in his hand into the kitchen where Lindsay was taking the clean dishes out of the dishwasher.

"Yes, baby?" she asked

"Osh go out" Joshua asked, dropping the shoe and pointed to the back door.

"You want to play in the garden?"

"Ess wiv Cocoa"

"Okay, you can go out with Cocoa, but not in Lucy's shoes" she smiled

"Oh" Joshua replied looking at the shoe on the floor.

"Let's put this back and find yours" Lindsay picked up the pink converse and carried it back to the hallway,with Joshua following close behind. Placing Lucy's shoe down, she picked up Joshua's trainers. "These are more you"

"Osh sues" Joshua smiled as he sat on the floor and held his foot in the air.

Lindsay laughed as she placed the shoes on Joshua's feet "Now you're all ready to play outside"

"Yay" Joshua exclaimed as he stood back up

Lindsay took Joshua's hand and led him back into the kitchen, going over to the back door she unlocked it "Remember Uncle Lucas is coming over soon with Max"

"Max pay wiv Osh?"

"Yeah, he will because we're watching him for a little bit while Uncle Lucas goes to an interview"

"Yay Max" Joshua grinned excitedly. "Woosy pay too?"

"No, Lucy's at school with Ryan, but she'll be home later"

"Tay" Joshua replied before running out in the garden and over to his little plastic slide.

"Cocoa, you going out?" Lindsay asked the Labrador who was curled up in her bed.

Cocoa made a little whining noise and tilted her head to the side, looking at Lindsay.

"Go on, go and find Josh in the garden" Lindsay told her.

Cocoa got up and padded to the back door, she spotted Joshua on the small slide and ran over to him.

"Cocoa" he giggled as he slid down the slide to greet the puppy.

Lindsay smiled and went back to putting the plates away, keeping an eye on Joshua and Cocoa from the kitchen window.

Ten minutes later the door bell went, Lindsay went to the back door "Josh, Max's is here, you gonna come and greet him?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned, he stood up from where he was sat on the grass playing with Cocoa and ran to the back door.

"Come on then" Lindsay smiled catching him in her arms. Sitting him on her hip, they went to let Lucas and Max in.

"Hey Auntie Lindsay" Max beamed as Lindsay opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you today?" Lindsay asked as she placed Joshua on the floor.

"I'm good" Max smiled before squeezing past her and taking his shoes off in the hallway, with Joshua following him.

"He's been so excited about coming round all morning" Lucas told her.

"Yeah, Joshua has been looking forward to Max coming to play too. Are you coming in?"

Lucas checked his watch "I better not as I've got to be there in forty five minutes and you know what traffic is life once you hit the main city."

"Okay, well maybe when you come to collect him"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask, do you want me to collect Lucy from school when I pick Ryan up? It seems silly us both making the trip when I've got to come here to collect Max anyway"

"Oh yeah, if you could that'll be great. I'll ring the school and let them know"

"Okay, well I better go. Tell Max I said goodbye"

Lindsay smiled "I'll tell him and good luck"

"Thanks, I'll need it" he smiled "Catch you later"

"Bye" Lindsay gave him a little wave before closing the door. She made a quick phone call to the school before looking for the two boys "Where have you two got to?"

"In here" Max called from the kitchen. "Can we go outside?"

Lindsay picked up Max's shoes and carried them into the kitchen "Of course you can, but you'll need to put these back on"

"Can you help me?"

"I'm sure you can do it by yourself" Lindsay smiled as she pulled out a kitchen chair for Max to sit on.

"I can try"

"How about you do one and I do the other?"

"And see who wins?" Max asked excitedly.

"Okay" she passed Max his right shoe "Ready, steady... go!"

"My sues" Joshua said pointing down to his trainers.

"Yeah, you leave your shoes on, Josh" Lindsay told him as she tried to squeeze Max's foot into his trainer.

"I did it... I won!" Max cheered as he wiggled his shoe covered foot.

"See? I told you, you could do it" Lindsay smiled as she did up the two velcro straps.

"I'm clever" Max said proudly as he slid off the chair.

"You are" Lindsay told him as she ruffled his hair.

"Where's Uncle Danny?"

"He's at work today, Max"

"Oh okay, I wanted him to come play with me and Joshua in the garden"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here next time you come round"

"I hope so" Max smiled "Will you come play with us, Auntie Lindsay?"

"Mama pay!" Joshua grabbed Lindsay's hand and attempted to pull her into the garden.

"I'm coming, Josh" Lindsay laughed as she let Joshua pull her.

"Let's play Spiderman!" Max exclaimed a he began crawling along the grass like his beloved superhero.

"I'm not sure Joshua will understand that game, Max" Lindsay explained "Let's play something else like hide and seek or catch"

"Hide and seek!" Max replied excitedly "You count, Auntie Lindsay and me and Josh will hide"

"Okay, you'll have to help him find somewhere though, okay" Lindsay told her nephew.

"I will do, you gots to count to... twenty billion!"

Lindsay laughed "I don't think I can count that high, I think I'll just count to twenty"

"Okay, come on, Josh" Max said taking Joshua's hand and running with him across the garden "We've got to find somewhere good to hide"

"Dere" Joshua said pointing to the flower pots.

"No, I don't think we can hide there" Max said as he looked around the garden "I know, lets hide here" he pulled Joshua over to Lucy's play house.

"...19...20... I'm coming, ready or not" Lindsay called to the two boys. She looked around the empty garden, she knew that at one and four they wouldn't be too hard to find. "Where's my little Joshua?" She tiptoed across to the swing set, stopping when she heard a little giggle coming from Lucy's play house. Walking over she opened the door "Fou..." she frowned seeing the house empty. The giggling started up again, Lindsay could tell it was close but couldn't tell where about it was coming from. "Max, Josh, where are you?"

"Ma..." Joshua started before Max put his hand over the one year olds mouth.

"Shhh!" Max told him placing his fingers to his own lips.

Lindsay heard the small exchange and made her way to the back of the play house, kneeling down she peeked through the small gap between the house and the fence and saw the two little boys crouch down "Found you"

"Mama!" Joshua grinned crawling out of the gap and wrapping his arms around Lindsay's neck.

"You two are such good hiders" Lindsay told them as she held out her hand to help Max out of the gap.

"You hide now" Max exclaimed.

"My turn?"

"Yeah, you go hide with Joshua and I count to ten"

"Ten? I gave you two, twenty seconds"

"I know, but I can't count to twenty" Max sighed "And anyways, you gots bigger legs so you can run faster to hide"

"I guess I can't argue with that" Lindsay smiled as she picked Joshua up and settled him on her hip "Close your eyes then, Max and I'll hide with Joshua"

"Kay" Max screwed his eyes up tightly and covered them with his hands before beginning to count.

Lindsay carried Joshua over to the house with Cocoa following just behind, going indoors, she sat just to the left of the door with Joshua on her lap and watched Cocoa go into her bed.

"We 'ide" Joshua giggled.

"You've got to be quiet when you hide though, Josh" Lindsay said as she placed her finger to her lips.

"Shhh!" Joshua grinned putting his own finger to his lips.

"Auntie Lindsay?" Max called from the garden "Where are you?"

Lindsay poked her head around the door frame and smiled when she saw Max looking under one of Joshua's plastic buckets that sat on the grass.

"Where Max?" Joshua asked looking up at his Mother.

"He's trying to find us, keep quiet" Lindsay whispered.

"Kay" Joshua replied resting his head on chest.

"You feeling sleepy?"

"No" Joshua replied.

"Okay" Lindsay smiled kissing the top of his head.

"Josh?" Max called.

"Ess?" Joshua replied

Lindsay sighed "You're not meant to reply, Josh"

"Oh, 'orry, Mama"

"It's okay, baby"

"I found you, I found you!" Max exclaimed as he ran indoors.

"You did" Lindsay smiled "Now who wants a drink and an ice lolly?"

"Me me!" both boys replied excitedly.

"Okay, go sit at the table, Max" Lindsay picked Joshua up and sat him in his high chair "I think I'm gonna get Daddy to get Lucy's old table booster seat down from the attic for you tonight, you're getting to big for that chair"

"Daddy!" Joshua clapped his hands excitedly.

"Yeah, Daddy will be home soon" Lindsay smiled as she made both the boys a drink.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing hide and seek and other games in the garden before Lucas arrived back with Lucy and Ryan.


	115. Popcorn and Pizza

**I've been out all day so this is up a little later than normal :) **

**I don't own Monsters inc or Mike and Sulley :)**

_19th May_

Lucy walked along the sidewalk holding both of her parent's hand "I'm so excited to go to the cinema"

"Have you decided what you want to see yet?" Danny asked.

"What were the choices again?"

"Monsters under my bed or Boats?" Lindsay replied.

"Monsters!" Lucy exclaimed "I like Monsters Inc with Boo"

"Good choice" Lindsay smiled. "Although I don't think this one has Mike or Sulley in"

"That's okay. It's a shame Joshy couldn't come with us, isn't it?" Lucy asked looking up at her Father.

"Joshua is too little to come to the cinema, Luce but I'm sure he's having a great time with Nanny and Pops and anyway, we thought you'd like having me and Mummy all to yourself for an afternoon"

"I do" Lucy grinned "I was so excited at school, I told Bella and Olivia that I was coming to the cinema"

"What did they say?" Lindsay asked.

"They asked to come with me but I told them no because it was my special treat"

"Maybe during the summer I can take you, Bella and Olivia to the cinema" Lindsay suggested

"Yeah, that sounds good" Lucy smiled before spotting the cinema in front of her "Look, there it is, I found it"

"You did" Danny replied.

They made their way to the ticket booth at the front of the cinema and brought three tickets for 'monsters under my bed' before going on in to the concession stand. "What do you want to eat, Lucy?"

"Popcorn!"

"Which flavour sweet, salted or toffee?" Danny asked.

"Erm... sweet... no wait toffee... actually..."

Lindsay laughed "Come on, Luce make a decision"

"Toffee"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Lucy nodded "Yep, I would like toffee"

"Okay" Danny went up to the desk and got a kids popcorn and fruit juice and then a large pop corn for him and Lindsay to share with two drinks for them.

After he paid for it, Lindsay helped him to carry it into their screen "Where shall we sit, Luce?"

"There" Lucy pointed to the seats at the top of the steps.

"Let's sit a little closer, just incase you need the toilet during the film" Danny suggested.

"No, I won't need a wee, I promise"

"Lucy, come on, let's just sit here" Lindsay suggested as she climbed up few steps and sat in an aisle seat.

"Okay" Lucy sighed "But can I sit in the middle"

"Of course you can" Danny replied letting her in to sit in the second seat.

Lucy climbed up on her chair and crossed her legs. "Nice and comfy"

Lindsay smiled "Want your popcorn?"

"Yes" Lucy replied.

"Yes what?" Lindsay asked her.

"Yes please, Mummy"

"That's better, here you go" Lindsay smiled placing the popcorn box on Lucy's lap and her juice in the small drinks holder in the arm rest of the chair.

"How are you two gonna share if I'm sat in the middle?" Lucy wondered.

"Erm... well I guess you'll have to share with Mummy" Danny smiled.

"But I only have a little bit and you have lots"

"Yeah I know but you share with Mummy and I'll keep topping yours up from this one, okay?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah, I can do that"

"Good" Danny smiled before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Two hours later Lindsay, Danny and Lucy exited the cinema "Was that good, Lucy?" Danny asked.

"It was the best" she smiled

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Fancy going to get some pizza now for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, Joshua's having dinner at Nanny's, so me and Mummy thought we'd treat you to pizza for dinner"

"I love pizza" Lucy grinned.

"We know" Lindsay laughed as the three of them walked down the street holding hands.

"Which one are we going too?" Lucy asked. "Your favourite one, Daddy?"

"Do you want to go to that one? Because we can do" Danny replied.

Lucy nodded "I like that one cos the 'orami isn't spicy"

"Okay, we'll have to catch the tube though"

"Kay, but just don't let go of my hand" Lucy replied squeezing both of their hands tightly.

"I know how to make this easier" Danny smiled as he scooped Lucy up and rested her on his hip. "Can't lose you like this"

"Make sure you hold Mum's hand though, we don't want to lose her"

"I'll be fine, Luce" Lindsay smiled.

"No, you gotta hold Daddy's hand" Lucy insisted.

"Okay" Lindsay laughed taking hold of her husbands spare hand "Is this better?"

"Much" Lucy giggled as Danny carried her down the subway steps.

They got on the train and rode the subway for a few stops, with Danny holding Lucy tightly and not letting go of Lindsay's hand for the whole ride.

"I don't like subways" Lucy sighed as they got off and walked up to the steps to the street.

"Well, living in New York it's something you've got to get use too, sweetie" Lindsay smiled taking her hand as Danny placed her down.

"I guess" Lucy replied.

"They get easier as you get bigger" Danny told her "And until then you'll always have Daddy to protect you on them"

"Daddy's like our Superman, isn't he, Lucy-girl?" Lindsay smiled.

Lucy nodded "You can be Super Daddy"

"I can" Danny grinned.

"And we can make you a pink cape and everything"

Danny screwed his nose up "Pink?"

Lucy nodded "Cos pink's the best"

"Of course it is" he smiled before looking up and pointing to the building up a head "I see our pizza place"

"Pizza!" Lucy squealed.

"Come on then, let's go get some pizza" Lindsay smiled as the three of them walked to the small restaurant and sat at a booth by the window. "What pizza do you want, Luce?"

"'Orami please"

"What are you having, babe?" She asked her husband.

"I'll have a meat feast, I think, you?"

"I'm gonna go for the vegetable one today" she smiled.

"Okay" he replied as he looked around trying to get the attention of one of the waiters.

Soon the three of the were sat eating their slices of pizza "This is so yummy" Lucy grinned with a mouthful of pizza.

"Lucy, we don't talk with our mouthful do we?" Lindsay asked.

Lucy shook her head and swallowed her bit of pizza "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, just try not to do it again" Lindsay smiled before taking a bite of her pizza.

"I won't" Lucy replied as she took a sip of her drink "Thank you for taking me out today, I've had so much fun"

"That's alright, sweetheart" Danny smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, causing Lucy to giggle and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Lindsay added.

"I'm full up" Lucy told them as she pushed her plate away.

"To full up for ice cream?" Lindsay asked with a smile

"I've always got room for ice cream" Lucy laughed as she snuggled up to Lindsay's side.

"Good because I was thinking when we get home, Daddy could go to Nanny's and get Joshua while we get into are jammies and dish the four of us up some ice cream"

"With sprinkles?"

"We can have sprinkles and sauce if you like" Lindsay replied.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed "Chocolate sauce"

"Well, I'll just pay for this" Danny told his girls as he got up from the booth "and then we can head home before it becomes to late for ice cream"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled as she helped Lucy out of the booth "I'm just going to take this one to the toilet"

Half an hour later after another small subway ride and a short walk, the three of them were home. Danny grabbed the car keys and headed out to collect Joshua while Lucy and Lindsay went up stairs to get changed into their pyjamas and then came down to dish up the four bowls of ice cream.


	116. Shopping and A Trip to the Park

**Enjoy :)**

_21st May_

Lindsay's pushed Joshua's stroller through the clothes aisle with Lucy walking along just behind her. Both children had grown out of last years summer clothes so they were out shopping for a few new summer outfits for each of them. "Mum, when's Daddy coming?"

"Lucy, I told you, Daddy's had to pop into work but once he's finished he's going to meet us for something to eat" Lindsay replied as she picked up a blue t-shirt for Joshua and placed it in on top of the stroller.

"Then you're going to work?"

"Yeah, I have to do the night shift" Lindsay explained.

Lucy sighed "Do you have too?"

"Yeah I'm afraid I do, Lucy-girl"

"I don't like going to sleep when you or Daddy aren't there"

"I know you don't, sweetheart. I don't like going to work without being able to give you and Joshua a kiss goodnight but I promise I'll be home when you wake up"

"Kay" Lucy replied as she picked up a white top with a pink sparkly butterfly on "I like this"

"Yeah?" Lindsay took the top and had a look at it too "I like it aswell, shall we get it?"

"Yes please" Lucy grinned.

"Okay" Lindsay placed the top on the stroller and carried on down the aisle "We need to find you an outfit for your end of school disco"

"'Oo-per man" Joshua exclaimed pointing to a t-shirt with the superman logo on the front.

"You like that, Josh?" Lindsay asked as she looked through the rack for Joshua's size "I think we can get you this"

"Yay!" Joshua clapped from his stroller.

"Lucy, seen anything else you like?" Lindsay asked as she placed the superman top on the stroller.

"What's that one?" Lucy asked pointing to a t-shirt on one of the top racks.

"This one?" Lindsay asked taking hold of the white top that was covered in pink polka dots.

"Yes, that one" Lucy smiled. "It's pretty"

"It is" Lindsay agreed, she looked through the rack trying to find Lucy's size, which she couldn't find. "I don't think they've got your size, Lucy"

"Oh" Lucy pouted.

"They've got 7-8 but I think that'll be too big" Lindsay told her. Even though Lucy had just turned seven, she was still quite small for her age and had only recently gone into 6-7 sized clothing.

"Can we try it?"

"I guess we could get 7-8 and you could wear it with some leggings, that could work"

"Yeah, let's do that!"

"Okay" Lindsay replied pulling the top down.

"Mama" Joshua called.

"Yes?"

"Ook" he said excitedly pointing to another top. "Rawrr!"

Lindsay laughed and picked up the top Joshua was pointing too "It's a dinosaur, Joshua"

"Ess, Rawrr!" Joshua repeated holding his hands up like claws.

"Ooh no, my Joshua has turned into a scary dinosaur!"

Joshua giggled.

"You want this one?"

"Ess!"

"Okay" Lindsay smiled, she pulled out a size 2-3 and placed it on the stroller.

Twenty minutes later most of the clothes were chosen, Lucy had a few more tops, two skirts and a couple of pairs of leggings. While Joshua had more tops; Lindsay had even found one with 'Boom' written across the front in comic book writing, which she knew Danny would love and a few pairs of shorts. Now they were looking for Lucy's disco outfit.

"I like this" Lindsay smiled holding up a purple dress.

"Peety" Joshua smiled, pointing to the dress.

Lucy screwed her nose up and shook her head "I don't like it"

"Okay, I'm sure we can find something else" Lindsay smiled placing the dress back on the rack.

Lucy looked through the different dresses and outfits till she finally held one up "This one" she grinned.

Lindsay smiled, the dress Lucy held up had a denim top half which had a collar and capped sleeves with a floral skirt at the bottom, it reminded Lindsay of the dresses she used to wear as a little girl in Montana "That's very country"

Lucy nodded "I can wear my cow girl boots with it, can't I?"

"You can" Lindsay replied.

"Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"I'm sure Daddy will love it" Lindsay told her as she placed the dress on the stroller. "Right, let's pay for all of this and the hopefully by the time we get to the park Joshua will have woken up"

After everything was paid for Lindsay, Lucy and a now sleeping Joshua began their walk to the park. "Are you excited about your disco, Luce?"

Lucy nodded as she held the handle of the stroller.

"You, Bella and Olivia can do lots of dancing"

"Yeah, I hope they play 'call me maybe'"

"Well if it's anything like the disco's I had at school then you'll be able to make requests with the DJ"

"What's requests?"

"You can ask him to play a certain song, like the DJ did and mine and Daddy's wedding"

"Oh yeah, I remember" Lucy smiled.

They soon arrived at the park, Lucy ran off to play on the swing while Lindsay pushed the stroller over to a nearby bench and sat down. Pulling out her phone from her bag she sent Danny a text '_We're finished shopping, now at that park near the lab. Love you xxx'_

"Mama" Joshua yawned as he rubbed his eye with his fist.

"Hey, sleepy, that was a short nap" Lindsay smiled as she placed her phone back in her bag.

"Osh out" Joshua replied.

"Okay" Lindsay undid his straps and lifted him from the stroller, sitting him on her lap.

"Duddles" Joshua smiled snuggling up to his Mother.

"Ooh, of course you can have cuddles my gorgeous little man" Lindsay said as she gave him a squeeze.

"Ove Mama!"

"I love my Joshua too" Lindsay smiled kissing his cheek.

"Woosy?"

"Yes I love Lucy too and Daddy" Lindsay added, knowing where this was going.

"Osh dink"

"Okay, let me get it" Lindsay reached under the stroller and pulled Joshua's sippy cup out, opening the top she passed it to him.

"Fank oo, Mama" Joshua said before he began drinking from the cup.

"You're welcome" Lindsay replied as she wanted him drink thirstily.

After a few seconds Joshua pulled the cup from his mouth and passed it back to his Mother "Gone"

Lindsay shook the flask and heard the juice splashing around inside "It's not all gone, there's some left in there, you want it"

"Nah" Joshua told her as he tried to reach for Bluey who was sat in the stroller.

"Lindsay placed the cup back and picked Bluey up, handing him to Joshua.

"Ahh Wooey" Joshua grinned holding the blue bear tightly.

"Mummy" Lucy called as she came running over to the bench "Can you push me on the swing?"

"I thought you could do it yourself?"

"I can, but my legs are tired from doing it now"

Lindsay laughed "Okay" Standing up she held Joshua on her hip and used the other hand to push the stroller over to the swings. Sitting Joshua in a baby swing, she began to push both of her children.

"Weeeee!" Joshua giggled holding Bluey in one hand and the front bar with the other.

"Higher, Mummy, Higher!" Lucy said excitedly.

"I think you are going high enough, Luce" Lindsay told her as she came round the front of the swing.

"I'm not"

"You are, I don't want you falling off and hurting yourself" Lindsay pulled her phone from her bag and snapped a picture of both of her children on the swing.

"Out!" Joshua called holding his hands up, dropping Bluey on the floor as he did so.

"Do you want to go on something else now, Josh?" Lindsay asked as she picked the bear up and put him back in the stroller before she lifted Joshua out.

"Dat" Joshua exclaimed pointing to the roundabout.

"Okay, you coming, Lucy?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, I like the roundabout" Lucy stopped the swing with her feet and walked over to the roundabout with her Mum and Joshua.

"You'll need to sit with Joshua okay, Lucy?"

"Okay" Lucy replied as she sat on one of the seats.

Lindsay placed Joshua in front of her "Wrap your arms around him tightly"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Joshua's stomach "We're ready"

"Okay" Lindsay slowly began to push the round about.

"Faster" Lucy giggled.

"A little faster" Lindsay smiled as she pushed the round about harder.

Joshua squealed with delight as he span around.

"You should come on too, Mummy" Lucy suggested.

"I think I'm a bit big" Lindsay replied.

"Oh okay" Lucy sighed as she kept hold of Joshua.

Soon the round about came to a stop and Lucy ran off to the slide while Joshua wanted to go on the rocking motorbike. "Just like your Daddy" Lindsay laughed as she placed Joshua on the bike.

"Daddy!" Joshua grinned.

"Can I sit on the back?" Lucy asked running over.

"Sure" Lindsay smiled as she stopped Joshua rocking and helped Lucy climb onto the back. "Let me get a picture of my two babies"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Joshua's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, the both grinned at their Mother while she snapped a photo. "Can I see?" Lucy asked.

"Of course" Lindsay smiled showing her the photo "You look so pretty, Lucy"

"Thank you" Lucy smiled "Are you gonna print the picture off?"

"I think I might change it to my back ground picture on my phone" Lindsay told her.

"So you can see us every day?"

"I see you everyday anyway, this is just so if I'm at work and need some cheering up, I can look at your adorable little faces" Lindsay replied as she set the photo as her back ground picture, as she did so a text came through from Danny '_Hey Montana, just got out, meet you in the cafe near the lab in 10? Love you too xxx'_

"Mama" Joshua called holding his hands up.

"You want to get off?" Lindsay asked.

"Ess, Osh off"

Lindsay lifted him off and held him on her hip "Want to get off too, Luce?"

Lucy shook her head and carried on rocking the motor bike.

"What if I told you there was someone waiting for us at the café down the street?"

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Someone you love very much"

"Daddy?"

"Yep, he's waiting for us to join him for something to eat, so are you coming?"

"Yes!" Lucy said excitedly as she climbed off the motorbike.

Lindsay smiled as she placed Joshua in the stroller and strapped him in "Let's go find Daddy and then you can show him your new clothes"

"Okay" Lucy grinned as she took hold of the handle of the stroller. Together the three of them made their way to the café to find Danny.


	117. Airports and Missing Mummy

**I'm not that happy with this chapter so I wanted to get it up and out there so I can post the next to chapters that I've done which I am happy with, enjoy :)**

_24th May_

Lindsay carried Joshua through the airport while Danny held Lucy's hand and pulled the case behind him. Lindsay was off to Montana for two nights to attend her cousins hen night. The four of them had been invited to attend the wedding but Danny and Lindsay couldn't get the time off work to go, but Mac had allowed Lindsay the weekend off for the hen do. Danny was off anyway, and the four of them were going to go up to visit Lindsay's parents but after a long discussion Danny and Lindsay both decided that it would be too expensive for the four of them to go for just a weekend and they didn't think it was fair to make the children sit on two, four hour flights in the space of three days, so Danny had decided to stay at home with them while Lindsay went.

"Do you have to go?" Lucy asked as they approached the check in counter.

"I'm afraid I do, Luce. You'll have fun with Daddy though" Lindsay said reassuringly.

"But Daddy doesn't know how to do frenchies" Lucy sighed.

"Frenchies?" Danny asked with a frown

"French plaits" Lindsay told him before turning back to Lucy "I'm sure you can have your hair in bunches or just normal plaits for two days"

"I guess" Lucy replied.

"We'll be fine, Luce" Danny said as he set the case down and scooped Lucy up "I've got lots of fun things planned"

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

"Well I thought we could go to the zoo tomorrow"

"The zoo? But we can't go to the zoo without Mummy"

"Sure you can" Lindsay told her.

"No cos you'll miss the tigers and they're your favourite"

"Well why don't you take a photo of them for me?" Lindsay suggested.

"I could do that" Lucy exclaimed.

"Good, I look forward to seeing your tiger pictures" Lindsay replied.

"Rawrr!" Joshua shouted.

Lindsay laughed "Yes, Josh that's what noise tigers make, but let's use are little voices in doors, okay?"

"Kay Mama"

Lindsay looked at her watch "I better get going, I don't want to miss my flight"

"No Mama!" Joshua said wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"Yes, Joshua, I've got to go and see Grandma and Grandpa Monroe"

"No, tay wiv Osh"

"I can't, sweetheart, Grandma is expecting me"

Joshua moved his arm and rested his little hand on Lindsay's cheek "Pease Mama" he pouted, staring into her brown eyes with his own.

"I'm sorry, Josh, but I've really got to go" she kissed his forehead and placed him on the floor, unable to look into them brown eyes of his anymore because she knew if she did, she would soon cave and tell them she was staying.

"Mummy, how many sleeps till you come home?" Lucy asked.

"Two sleeps but I'll phone you tomorrow okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Lindsay smiled, holding out her pinky finger.

Lucy wrapped her own pinky finger around it. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, Lucy-girl"

Lucy wiggled out of Danny's arms, once she was on the floor she wrapped her arms around Lindsay's waist "I love you"

"I love you too" Lindsay replied as she bent down and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Osh ove Mama" Joshua added as he wrapped his arms around Lindsay's knee.

"I love you too, Joshua" Lindsay said before looking up at Danny "Whose good idea was it to bring them to the airport?"

"Yours" Danny laughed as he grabbed Joshua and tried to prise his hands from Lindsay's leg "You've got to say goodbye now"

"No, Osh go wiv Mama" Joshua said as Danny picked him up and sat him on his hip.

"You can't baby" Lindsay told him "I haven't got a ticket for you"

"Buy one" Lucy exclaimed "if you buy three more tickets we can all go"

"That's not possible, Lucy, you've got no clothes for starters and tickets aren't cheap"

"Oh kay" Lucy sighed.

"But I promise to phone you tomorrow and if Daddy tells me you've both been good then I might bring you both a little present back too"

"You will?"

"Only if you are both good" Lindsay told them as she gave them both another kiss.

"I'll be really good"

"I know you will" Lindsay smiled.

"I'll phone you tonight" Lindsay whispered as she leant in to kiss Danny.

"Okay" Danny smiled as he passed Lindsay her case and took Lucy's hand. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you three too, but I'll see you in two sleeps"

"Two seeps!" Joshua repeated.

"That's right" Danny told him. "Say goodbye to Mummy"

"Bye Mummy" Lucy said.

"Bye bye" Joshua grinned waving his hand.

"Bye bye" Lindsay smiled before turning to Danny "I love you"

"I love you too, Montana, have a good trip and tell your parents I said hello"

"Tell Grandma and Grandpa I love them lots!" Lucy added.

"I will do" She smiled as she took another look at her watch "I really have to go now, bye bye"

Danny, Lucy and Joshua watched Lindsay hand in her ticket and go through the gate, giving them one last wave before she disappeared through it.

"Are we going home now?" Lucy asked, looking up at her Father.

"Yeah, we can go home, it's a nice day so maybe we could have a barbecue this evening, what to you think?"

"I think that sounds yummy" Lucy replied as they headed back towards the exit of the airport. "Can we wait to watch Mummy's plane leave?"

"I don't think it'll be leaving for a while yet, Luce"

"Oh okay" Lucy replied as they crossed the car park and got into their car. "Will we come here to pick Mum up?"

"Yep in two sleeps time will be coming back here to pick Mummy up" Danny smiled as he strapped Joshua in. "and we'll be having so much fun it'll go really quickly, I promise"

"Okay" Lucy smiled as she did her seat belt up.

Danny climbed in the driver's seat, he knew he was going to miss Lindsay as much as the children did but he had lots planned for this weekend, knowing that if he kept the three of them busy then Lindsay would be back in no time. They were having their barbecue tonight, with a trip to the zoo tomorrow and on Sunday, Jo and Ellie were coming round to help him make a welcome home cake for Lindsay.


	118. Trip to the Farm and A Cowboy Hat

**Here's the chapter you've all been wanting, Joshua's day out :) I'm gonna start trying to post Moments daily again as I really want to get to Joshua's second birthday now, I don't know about you lovely readers, but I feel he has been one for far to long now, so June will probably only consist of a few chapters so we can arrive at the 24th and Joshua can finally turn 2 :)**

_29th May_

"We're here!" Lindsay smiled as she lifted Joshua from the car, settling him on her hip.

"Wack wack" Joshua grinned "We see wack wacks"

"We'll see lots of ducks, cow and pigs, Josh" Danny told him as he pulled the stroller from the trunk of the car and set it up, placing the diaper bag on the handle.

"Wooey?"

"Bluey is staying in the car remember? Because we don't want him to get dirty" Lindsay reminded him

"Osh walk" Joshua said as he tried to wiggle from Lindsay's arms.

"You don't want to sit in your stroller?" Lindsay asked.

"Nah, Osh walk"

"Okay, you can walk but we'll take your stroller anyway just in case your legs get tired.. or if Mummy and Daddy's arms get tired" Lindsay smiled knowing they'd probably be carrying him round most of the farm.

"Tay" Joshua smiled.

"Got everything?" Danny asked as he shut the trunk.

"Yeah, I think so" Lindsay replied "If not it's not a far walk to the car"

"Osh down!"

"You can walk once we get into the farm, okay?"

Joshua sighed "Tay"

"It's just not safe for you to walk across the car park, Joshua" Danny explained "There's too many cars"

"Kay Daddy"

"Come on then, let's go find the animals" Lindsay said as she began to walk across the car park with Joshua.

Ten minutes later, Lindsay, Danny and Joshua were in the farm. Lindsay had brought Joshua a cowboy hat from the small stall near the entrance, which the one-year old now wore proudly on his head. "What animal shall we see first, Joshua?" Lindsay asked as she placed him on the floor.

"Wack wack!" Joshua grinned up at her.

"I swear you only like them because they sound like 'Ack ack'" Danny replied.

"Ack ack ere?"

"No, Ack ack's at work, but we can find the wack wa... I mean ducks" Danny told him.

"Yay!" Joshua grinned clapping his hands. "Wack wacks!"

"Come on then, let's go find these ducks" Lindsay took Joshua's hand and led him slowly to the small duck pond that sat in the middle of the farm.

"Ooh wack wack's" Joshua pointed to two ducks that sat at the side of the pond "Osh see wack wacks"

"Joshua, can you say Ducks?" Danny wondered.

"No" Joshua replied.

Danny laughed "Okay, let's stick with Wack wack's for now"

"Tay" Joshua replied before he walked over to the two ducks by the side of the pond. "Aww wack wack's" he crouched down, reaching out he went to stroke the duck but before he could it stood up and jumped into the water. "Oh bye bye wack wack"

"Look Joshua, I have some food for the ducks, do you want to feed them?" Lindsay said as she held out a small bag of duck food.

"Ess!" Joshua grinned standing back up and holding his hands up.

"Okay, let's do it together" Lindsay smiled as she lifted him up.

"Tay"

"Let's let Daddy open the food and then you can feed them" she told him as she handed Danny the packet of duck food.

Danny undid the tie at the top of the bag, then took a small handful of the duck food from the packet and placed it in Joshua's hand. "Throw it in the water, Josh"

"Tay Daddy" Joshua raised his hand and through the duck food in the water. "Ook" he giggled as all the duck's swam towards the food.

"They seem like hungry ducks, you should give them more, Josh" Danny said as he handed Joshua another handful of food.

Joshua giggled as he through the food into the water.

After visiting the ducks Danny, Lindsay and Joshua went to the stables to find the horses. "Or-sees!" Joshua exclaimed as the approached them.

"You want to stroke them?" Danny asked as he carried Joshua over to a horse.

"Ess" Joshua replied as he held out his hand, ready to stroke the brown horse in front of them.

"Do it nicely" Lindsay reminded him.

"Tay" Joshua said as he carefully stroked the horse's nose.

"This must remind you of being back in Montana" Danny said to his wife.

"Yeah, it's nice. I mean I've only just got back from Montana but it's always great to be back on a farm"

"Maybe we should give up our jobs in the lab and become farmers" Danny joked.

"Oh can you imagine how much Lucy and Joshua would love that" Lindsay replied.

"They'd love it but only for a month or so. I think they'd get bored after a while"

"You're probably right"

"Good job Lucy isn't here to hear us discuss this because she'd already be naming all are new animals" Danny smiled as he shifted Joshua on his hip.

"We'd have sheep called Princess, Fluffy and Sparkles"

Danny laughed "Talking of Princesses and all things pink, while you were in Montana Lucy asked if she could join Ballet and I told her it was fine by me but I'd have to ask you first"

"Yeah I don't see why not" Lindsay smiled "I'll look into classes that start after the summer"

"Mama we see moo moos?" Joshua asked.

"We can see the cows" Lindsay smiled, as she took hold of the stroller and together the three of them made their way to the cows.

"Oh look at all the cows, Josh" Danny exclaimed as they approached the field.

"Moooo!" Joshua giggled.

"Are you being a cow? Do we need to put you in the field with the other ones, Joshua?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"No!" Joshua laughed. "Me tay wiv Mama"

"Of course you stay with Mummy, baby" Lindsay told him as she took him from Danny's arm and rested him on her hip.

"Osh ove Mama"

"and Mummy loves Joshua too" Lindsay smiled before planting a kiss on Joshua's forehead.

"Shall we see the baby chicks now, Josh?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, ickys!" Joshua grinned.

"Come on then" Danny smiled taking the handles of the stroller.

"You gonna walk now, Josh?" Lindsay asked.

"Ess, Osh walk" Joshua replied as he tried to wiggle from Lindsay's arms.

"Okay, okay" Lindsay laughed, placing him down she took hold of his hand.

They soon arrived at the chicken shed, walking in they made their way over to the little pen in the corner where all the baby chicks were being kept under heat lights. "Ickys!" Joshua grinned pointing to them.

"Would you like to hold one?" asked a woman who obviously worked on the farm.

"Ess pease!" Joshua replied holding out his hands.

"Let's sit down and let the lady pass us one" Danny smiled. He sat on a crate box that was situated next to the baby chicks, then picking Joshua up, he sat him on his lap.

"Here you go" the woman said as she passed Danny one of the chicks.

"Oooh icky!" Joshua said as he gently stroked the tiny chick.

Lindsay pulled her phone from her pocket, kneeling down she snapped a photo of her husband and son with the baby chick "So cute!"

"Mama icky" Joshua pointed to the chick in his Father's hand.

"I know, sweetheart, do you like him?"

"Osh ove icky" Joshua replied before giggling as the chick tried to fly from Danny's hands.

"I think he wants to go back to his brothers and sisters now" Danny explained.

"Oh, bye bye icky" Joshua said waving as the woman came to collect the chick from Danny's hands and place him back in the pen.

Danny stood up and lifted Joshua on to his hip "Shall we go find the goats?"

"Oats?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll be able to feed them some milk" Lindsay told him as she turned the stroller around.

They arrived at the goat house just in time to find the staff handing out bottles of milk to the few children that were there to feed to the goats. "Do you want to feed one, Josh?" Danny asked.

"Ess pease!" Joshua replied.

"Okay, let me just grab you a bottle" he placed Joshua on the floor next to Lindsay before going to grab a bottle of milk.

"Look at the goats, Josh" Lindsay smiled leading him over to the fence.

"Osh feed 'em?"

"In a minute, we just need to wait for Daddy to come back, okay?"

"Tay" Joshua smiled as he went to place his hand through the fence to stroke them.

Lindsay quickly pulled his hand back "Oh, don't do that, they might try to eat your fingers off"

Joshua gasped and held his hand close to him "Osh's hand"

"It is Joshua's hand, we don't want them goats eating it, do we?"

"No" Joshua replied shaking his head.

"But apparently they'll eat your hat" Lindsay laughed as she watched the goat take Joshua's red cowboy hat off his head.

"Osh's hat!" Joshua exclaimed when he saw the red hat in the goats mouth.

"It's okay, we can get you another one" Lindsay told him as she picked him up.

"No Osh's hat!" Joshua said leaning forward in Lindsay's arms to try and reach his hat.

"That ones all ruined now, you won't want that one"

"Humph" Joshua grumbled as he rested his head on Lindsay's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Danny asked as he brought the milk bottle back over.

Lindsay pointed to the goat with just a small piece of the red hat poking from his mouth "The goat got hungry"

"Oh no" Danny replied. "It's okay, Josh, we'll get you a new one"

"I told him that" Lindsay explained "But he wants that one"

"He'll be fine once we get him a new one" Danny replied as he handed the bottle out to Joshua "Want to feed the goat?"

"No" Joshua pouted. "Bad 'oat!"

"Okay, shall Daddy do it?"

"Why don't you just give the bottle to another child and we can get some food or something?" Lindsay suggested as she placed Joshua in the stroller and did up the straps.

Danny looked around and saw a red-head little boy who was slightly upset because they'd ran out of bottles of milk, going over he gave his bottle to the boy's parents, explaining that Joshua didn't want to do it any more before coming to join Lindsay at the stroller. "Where shall we eat?"

"Well there was a little café near the entrance, let's eat there and while you're getting food I can run over to the stall to get Joshua a new hat" Lindsay suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Danny smiled as he walked beside the stroller.

They soon found the café, where they had lunch. Not long after Joshua fell asleep in his stroller, with his arms wrapped tightly around his new cowboy hat. Danny and Lindsay took a look at the last few animals left to see, before heading to Lucy's school to pick her up.


	119. A New Bed and Playing Pirates

**Here's another chapter, I think it's one of my favourites so I hope you all like it too :)**

_7th June_

Lindsay sighed as she did the poppers up on the bottom of Joshua's Jake and the never land pirate duvet cover. "I can't belive we finally got him a big boys bed"

"I know" Danny replied as he sorted out the flag at the end of the bed "He's gonna love this though"

"Yeah, he's own pirate ship" Lindsay smiled as she laid the duvet on the bed and tucked it in. They were planning on getting Joshua a race car bed but when they'd gone to the bed shop, they'd found a plastic pirate ship toddler bed on sale and seeing as Joshua's bedroom was pirate themed, the ship just had to be brought.

Danny stood up "Right, the flags on, I'm gonna take the box with the cot bits in to the car"

"It seems weird not putting it in the attic"

"I know, but we're not going to need it again, are we?"

Lindsay shook her head "I think two is enough"

"Yeah it would be unfair to other parents if we have any more adorable children"

Lindsay laughed as she fluffed Joshua's new pillows. "I'll ring Flack and tell him he can bring the children and Cocoa back from the park while you put that in the car"

"Okay, back in a bit" Danny replied as he carried the boxes out of the room and to the car.

Twenty minutes later Flack had dropped the children and Cocoa off before heading to work. Joshua and Lucy sat on the couch, while Lindsay made the last few adjustments upstairs.

"Why can't we play?" Lucy asked.

"You can in a minute, me and Mummy just have to show you and Joshua something first" Danny explained.

"Show us what?" Lucy asked.

"It's upstairs, let me just see if Mummy has got it ready yet" Danny said as he ran half way up the stairs and called Lindsay's name "Ready?" he asked as she came out of Joshua's room.

"Yep, bring them up and I'll wait here so I can take a picture of Joshua's face as he comes in"

"You and your photos" Danny laughed as he walked back down the stairs. "Right, who's ready to come see the surprise?"

"Me me!" both children shouted together.

"Come on then" Danny held out both of his hands and after both children had taken one each, he led them upstairs with Cocoa following behind.

"Where's the surprise?" Lucy asked.

"It's in Joshua's room" Danny told her.

"Osh 'oom!" Joshua said excitedly.

They walked to Joshua's room and Danny pushed the door open slowly then let both children walk in.

Joshua stared at the new object in his room "'I-rat"

"Yeah it's your new pirate bed" Lindsay smiled as she placed her camera on the side and walked over to her children "Do you like it?"

"Where Wooey?"

"He's tucked up in your bed, Josh, don't worry" Lindsay took Joshua's hand and led him over to the bed to show him that Bluey was there.

"Daddy" Lucy said as she span around to face her father "Why did Joshy get a surprise and I didn't?"

Danny knelt down in front of his daughter and took her hands in his "This is for Joshua's birthday"

"But it's not his birthday today"

"I know that but the bed arrived early and we had nowhere to store it, so we had to build it as an early birthday present for Josh"

"So will Joshy still get presents on his birthday?"

"Of course he will"

"Oh good, I didn't want him to not have anything to open cos that would be sad"

"It would be, wouldn't it?"

Lucy nodded "Can I get Joshy a present?"

"Of course you can, we've still got a couple of weeks to go before his birthday so maybe me and you can go out at some point, so you can choose something?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Lucy grinned.

"Do you want to go see Joshua's new bed now?"

Lucy nodded, keeping hold of her Father's hand, she led him over to the bed. "You like your bed, Joshy?"

"Ess!" Joshua grinned as he sat on the mattress and pretended to drive the pirate ship with the plastic wheel stuck at foot of his bed.

"Can I come on your ship?" Lucy asked.

"Kay" Joshua smiled as he continued turning the wheel.

Lucy climbed up onto the small bed, sitting up by the pillows, she crossed her legs. "Take me to the treasure chest!"

"Kay" Joshua giggled.

"You think he likes it?" Danny asked as he came to join Lindsay who was sat on the floor with Cocoa.

"Well he does now, but at bedtime it could be a different story" she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, hopefully he'll be just like Lucy and only get out of bed a couple of times"

"Yeah her transaction from crib to bed was quite painless, wasn't it?"

"It was"

"Let's hope Joshua is the same, I've got a long shift tomorrow"

"Well I'm off tomorrow so if he gets up, I'll sort him and you can sleep"

"You sure?" she asked as she took her hands and linked her fingers through his.

"Positive, I can sleep tomorrow when Joshua naps"

Lindsay gave his hand a squeeze "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Mummy" Lucy called from the bed.

"Yes sweetheart?" Lindsay replied.

"Can you help me make a pirate treasure map, with coffee like we did at school"

"Sure" Lindsay smiled

"And telescopes?"

"I'm sure Joshua has a plastic telescope somewhere" Danny told her.

"Where?" Lucy asked.

"It'll be around somewhere, you go make the treasure map with Mummy and I'll stay here and look for this telescope, okay?" Danny suggested.

"Okay" Lucy climbed off the bed and walked over to the door "Coming Mummy?"

"Yeah I'm coming, we can feed Cocoa while we're down their, Luce" Lindsay smiled, she gave Danny a quick kiss, then made her way to the door, where she took Lucy's hand, calling Cocoa over, the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

"Can I join you on your ship?" Danny asked Joshua.

"Tay Daddy" Joshua grinned.

Danny stood up and came to sit on the bed "Where are you going to take me?"

"Erm... lab"

Danny laughed "You're going to take me to work?"

"Ess" Joshua giggled as he spun the wheel.

"What shall I do at work today?"

"Pay!"

"I don't think Uncle Mac would be to happy if I played, Josh"

"Pay wiv Osh"

"Oh, you want to come to the lab with me?"

"Ess!"

"Maybe I'll have to bring you in again soon to visit"

"See Ah-dam"

"You would see Adam"

"Ah-dam be 'I-rat"

"I'll ask him but I'm sure he'll come round to play pirates with you" Danny smiled "Shall we put your pirate costume on you?"

"Ess" Joshua grinned, climbing off the bed he ran over to his little dressing up box.

Danny came over to the box and lifted up the top "well seeing as you've only got four costumes, this shouldn't be hard"

"I-rat!" Joshua exclaimed as he picked up the black pirate hat and placed it on his head.

"Clever boy, now let's get the rest of the costume on" Danny pulled out the other bits of the costume and the plastic telescope which was sat at the bottom of the box.

"Kay Daddy" Joshua smiled

Fifteen minutes later Joshua was dressed in his pirate costume and was back playing on his pirate bed with Lucy who'd finished her pirate map and was now waiting for it to dry.

"We're never going to get him to sleep in this tonight" Lindsay laughed as she passed Danny a cup of coffee and then sat next to him with her own.

"Hopefully with all this playing now he'll tire himself out and if not that wheel comes off pretty easily, so if it comes to it I'll just take it off, he'll soon sleep then"

"Fingers crossed" Lindsay laughed as she went back to watching their children play.


	120. Kisses and A Clumsy Danny

**Enjoy :)**

11th_ June_

Lindsay rushed down the hospital corridor with Joshua on her hip and Lucy holding her hand, being pulled along beside her. Lindsay had been at the school picking Lucy up when she'd got the call from Flack to say that Danny had, had a small accident at work and was now on his way to Trinity hospital, which had sent Lindsay into automatic panic mode, grabbing both children, she rushed them to the car and then drove straight to the hospital.

Lucy and Joshua both knew that something was wrong, they weren't too sure what but they knew now wasn't the time to ask. Lindsay was worried, it wasn't often they saw their Mother worried but they knew that when she was it was best not to ask anything. They carried on down the hospital corridor till the saw a familiar face stood out side one of the rooms.

"Ack ack!" Joshua called.

"Hey Joshster" Flack replied, giving the toddler a small smile.

"How is he?" Lindsay asked as she passed Joshua over to Flack.

"He's not too bad, got a small cut on his head and a sprained ankle"

"What happened?"

"We we're chasing a suspect and he shot off down this ally way so I went after him while Danny went round the other end to block him off and I guess Danny tripped over the small curb that was there and as he fell he hit his head on the corner of a trash can"

Lindsay sighed "Only Danny could manage that"

"That's what I told him" Flack laughed.

"Are you okay watching these two while I go into see him?"

"Yeah, that's fine, they're just putting a few stitches in his head at the moment that's why I came out here, as there wasn't much room"

"I'll just go in and let him know I'm here" Lindsay explained.

"Mummy, can I come?" Lucy asked.

"No sweetie, you stay here with Uncle Flack and then when the doctors have finished mending Daddy you can come in then, okay?"

"But I want to see him now and give him a magic Lucy kiss"

"You can give him one of those after the doctors have left"

"What's a magic Lucy kiss?" Flack asked.

"Luce, you explain to Uncle Flack what one of them is, while I go and see Daddy, okay?"

Lucy sighed "Kay"

"Good girl" Lindsay gave both of her children a kiss on their forehead before going to find her injured husband.

"So Luce" Flack began as he sat in one of the chairs and placed Joshua on his lap. "What's a magic Lucy kiss?"

Lucy climbed up onto a chair next to Flack's "When me and Joshy hurt ourselves Daddy and Mummy always give us a kiss to make it better, so when they hurt themselves I gotta give them a magic Lucy kiss to make them better"

"So would it work on me?" Flack asked.

Lucy shrugged "I don't know"

"Well next time I hurt myself I'll make sure to give you a ring and get you to come give me one of these magic Lucy kisses"

"Okay" Lucy grinned.

Joshua grabbed Flack's hand and planted a slobbery kiss on his palm "Osh tiss!"

"That was a Josh kiss" Flack smiled.

"Ack ack tiss!"

"You want a Flack kiss?"

"Ess!" Joshua grinned pouting his lips.

Flack laughed and kissed Joshua's lips "There you go"

"I want one too" Lucy replied "Only on my cheek though" she quickly added. Now at seven, Lucy was getting to the age where she thought kisses on the lips were disgusting, the only ones she allowed to kiss her lips where Lindsay, Joshua and very occasionally Danny.

"Okay, cheek it is" Flack smiled before leaning over and planting a kiss on his niece's cheek.

The doctor came out of Danny's room "You can go in now" he smiled at the children before heading off down the corridor.

"Let's see, Daddy" Lucy exclaimed as she slid off the chair and ran over to the door.

"Lucy, wait for me please" Flack told her as he stood up and rested Joshua on his hip. Together the three of them made their way into the room to find Danny laid on the bed with a gauze taped to his forehead and a bandage wrapped around his left ankle.

"Daddy boo boo" Joshua said as Flack sat on the chair next to Danny's bed with Joshua on his lap.

"Daddy's got two boo boo's Josh" Danny replied feeling a little sorry for himself.

"Do they hurt real bad?" Lucy asked as she came to sit on Lindsay's lap.

"Yeah they're a little bit sore Lucy"

"Shall I give them magic kisses?"

"Why don't you just kiss my cheek and hopefully the magic will spread through me" Danny suggested as he didn't want Lucy knocking his ankle or touching his head as they were both still rather painful.

"Okay" Lucy came over to the bed and Danny leant forward so Lucy could place a kiss on his cheek. "When are you coming home?" she asked as she came back over to Lindsay.

"I've got to stay here for a few more hours, Luce"

"Why? You're all better now"

"I know but because I've got a bad head they want to keep me in for a bit to make sure I'm okay"

"Oh" Lucy replied "Do we got to stay here too?"

"I don't know" Lindsay replied "I could phone Uncle Lucas and see if he can come and collect you two"

"I'll take them Linds" Flack told her "I was on my last hour at work when Danny had his accident, so I'm finished now"

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked.

"Course, I'll take them back to mine and rustle them up something to eat"

"Thank you, Flack, hopefully we'll be able to collect them before bed time"

"If not, they can just crash in the spare room till you get there, I'm sure Lady won't mind sharing"

"I can't believe your dog has its own room" Danny laughed.

"It's not her own room, it's the spare room which she likes to sleep in" Flack said trying to defend himself.

"No Flack, it's Lady's room but you're to embarrassed to admit that so you call it the spare room" Danny replied. "Anyway, changing the subject, did we catch the perp?"

Flack nodded "Yeah, I got him and handed him over to another officer at the scene before coming to see where you had got too"

"Oh good, I was worried my clumsiness would have led to him getting away"

"Nah, we got him" Flack smiled proudly.

"Osh un-gee!"

Flack laughed "Shall we get Joshua home for some food then?"

"Ess wiv Woosey"

"Of course with Lucy" Flack told him as he stood up and rested Joshua on his hip "Say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy"

"Bye Mama and Daddy" Joshua waved at them both.

"Bye Mummy" Lucy said giving Lindsay a cuddle before going over to Danny and giving him one "Bye Daddy"

"I'll see you two later, hope you feel better soon, Danno"

"Thanks, hopefully I'll be back at work before the end of the week" Danny smiled.

"You'll be back tomorrow if Mac had any say in it" Flack laughed as he took Lucy's hand "Right I better get these two home for some food"

Danny and Lindsay gave the children one last wave as they left the room with Flack to get some dinner.


	121. Mermaids and Sand Castles

**Right, so a bit of an A/N before I start. I'm starting my new job as a nanny tomorrow and I'm off to stay round their house for a week while their Mum is away for work and as I haven't got anymore Moments typed up this will probably be the last one for a week. I'm off to see Pricilla Queen of the Desert on Saturday 21st, but I should hopefully manage to get something typed up next Sunday to post :) I'm a little annoyed with myself because I wanted to get Father's day and Joshua's birthday done before I had to take a break but it looks like they'll be the first two I get done after the break.**

**Anyway I hope you all understand and will continue to read this story after it's small break :)**

_14th June_

"I'm bored" Lucy whined from where she sat on the side of the curb "When are they coming?"

"Soon" Maria Messer replied, leaning forward she looked up the road to see if she could see any of the approaching mermaids. Lindsay and Danny had promised Lucy that she could go to the mermaid parade in Coney Island this year but in the end they both had to work, so Danny had asked his Mum and Dad if they could take the children to see it and of course they had said yes, so that's where the four of them were now, stood by a curb in Coney Island waiting for the mermaids to appear.

"How soon is soon?"

"I don't know" Maria replied "What's with all this whining anyway? What would Daddy say if I told him you'd been whining?"

"He'd tell me to stop it cos Messer's don't whine"

"Exactly" Maria smiled

"Oh yeah, Our Danny's a fine one to say that" Al laughed.

Maria smiled before kneeling down next to the stroller "You excited to see the mermaids, Joshua?"

"Mer-mer" Joshua grinned.

"Yeah they're coming and they'll be all sparkly and pretty"

"Peety!"

"I like sparkly and pretty things" Lucy added.

"I know you do" Maria replied. "You're our sparkly pretty princess, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Lucy grinned.

"Oh, here they come" Al told them as he pointed up the road.

"Where Pops? Where?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"They're coming, Luce, stay sat down and I promise they'll pass you in a minute"

"Kay, you got you camera ready? Mummy wants to see some pictures of the pretty mermaids"

"I've got it here" Al replied holding up his camera to show the seven-year old.

"Good"

The road in front of where the Messer's were sat soon became a sea of sparkles, wigs and rainbow colours. "Wow" Lucy exclaimed as she watched them go past "They all look like real mermaids!"

"They're good, aren't they, Lucy?" Maria asked.

Lucy nodded "I like all the sparkles"

"Peety!" Joshua grinned pointing to a mermaid from his stroller.

"Nanny" Lucy asked turning around from where she sat "Why does that mermaid have a beard?"

"Which one?"

"That one" Lucy pointed to a man dressed in a mermaid costume with a full-blown beard.

"Oh, I guess he must be a merman" Maria explained.

"A merman?"

"Yeah, they're like mermaids but men"

"Oh, 'kay" Lucy replied before going back to watching the parade.

"Nana" Joshua called from his stroller.

"Yes sweetie?"

"dink pease?"

"Okay" Maria grabbed Joshua's flask from the bottom of the stroller and passed it too him "There you go"

"Fank oo!" Joshua took the flask and began to drink out of it.

Soon the sea of mermaids had gone past the Messer's and down the rest of the road. "That was good" Lucy exclaimed as she stood up "What are we doing now?"

"Well me and Pops thought that you and Joshua might like to spend some time on the beach? We can go to the shop and get you both a bucket and spade"

"Yes! Let's build sand castles!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Okay, come on then" Maria turned the stroller around and Al picked Lucy up and together the two of them managed to push their way out of the crowds and began to head towards the shops.

"I can't wait to get to the beach" Lucy said from where she now walked beside her Pops, holding his hand.

"Yeah, it'll be good, I can show you how to make brilliant sand castles like I used to make with your Daddy and Uncle Louie"

"Where is Uncle Louie?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, our neighbour is looking after him today, he wanted to come but I think it would have been too much for him"

"Poor Uncle Louie, can we get him a present back?"

"You know what, Lucy?" Maria began "I think that is a lovely idea"

Lucy grinned "Can we get Mummy and Daddy one too?"

"We'll see" Maria smiled.

"Daddy needs one cos he's still got a poorly foot"

"Is he still on the crutches?" Al asked.

Lucy nodded "He doesn't like them though"

"I'm sure he'll be off them soon" Maria told her granddaughter.

Lucy smiled "He can still walk really fast on them"

"That's because he's been on crutches so many times in his life he's probably used to them" Al laughed.

"He hasn't been on them that many times" Maria replied.

"That boy has had so many accidents, it's hard to remember what he had when"

"Well I'll agree with that" Maria smiled as she pushed the stroller into the shop.

Lucy ran straight over to the buckets and spades in the shop and picked up a pink bucket with a matching spade "Can I have this one, please?"

"Of course you can" Maria smiled "Which one do you want, Josh?"

"Geen!" Joshua replied.

"This on Joshy?" Lucy asked holding up a green bucket.

"Ess!"

Lucy came over and passed Joshua the bucket "Do you want a green spade too?"

"Nah" Joshua replied as he placed Bluey in the bucket "Wooey!"

"A blue one?" Lucy asked.

"Ess Wooey!"

"Okay" Lucy smiled and went back over to find Joshua a blue spade.

Al looked around and found a blue china cup with 'Worlds Best Uncle' written on it in orange letters "What about this for Uncle Louie?"

Lucy studied the cup, reading what it said "I like it and I think Uncle Louie will too"

"I think you're right" Al smiled. "Let's find something for Mummy and Daddy then we can head to the beach"

"Kay" Lucy replied, passing her bucket and the two spades to Maria, Lucy went off to find her parents a present.

She soon arrived back with a mermaid key ring in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. "Daddy likes chocolates" she smiled passing the box to Maria.

"Doesn't Mummy like chocolates too?"

Lucy nodded

"So why don't you get Mummy a box as well, instead of this key ring?"

"Cos Mummy just steals Daddy's chocolates when he's at work, so she doesn't need her own" Lucy replied innocently.

Maria laughed "Okay, the chocolates and the key ring it is"

"Go now?" Joshua asked from his stroller.

"Yeah, let us just pay for this and we can go" Maria told him as she took all the items up to the small counter and paid for them.

"Right, let's go make sand castles" Al smiled as Maria placed the handle of the carrier bag with all there new items in on the handle of the stroller.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived on the beach and found a nice spot to sit. Al got Joshua out of the stroller and placed him on the floor before handing both children their buckets and spades.

"Come on, Joshy, let's make a big castle!" Lucy told her younger brother as she began to fill her bucket with sand.

"Hang on, you two need some more sun cream first" Maria said as she pulled the sun cream from her hand bag.

"Oh 'kay" Lucy pouted.

After both children had their sun cream on they were back making there sand castles. Maria and Al sat and watched them from the blanket they had laid down. "It's nice being able to come here with children again, isn't it?" Maria commented.

"Yeah and these two seem to love it as much as Danny and Louie did"

"They do" Maria smiled watching as Lucy tipped her bucket upside down and pulled it off, only for the sandcastle to collapse.

"Oh" Lucy pouted "Pops it's not working"

"The sand's not wet enough, Luce" standing up from the blanket, Al came over and took Lucy's hand "Let's take that bucket and get some water from the sea to make your sand wet"

"Kay" Lucy grinned as she stood up.

"Osh come!" Joshua stood up and took Al's other hand and together the three of them walked towards the sea.

Maria smiled watching the three of them go, pulling out the camera from her bag, she snapped a picture of them.

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach building sand castles with moats filled with water, paddling in the sea and burying Al's legs in the sand.


	122. Father's Day and Presents for Daddy

**So, I wasn't going to post anything but after a busy week I finally had a couple of hours to myself this morning while the children were at school and I managed to type this up, enjoy :)**

Danny let out an irritated sigh as he washed up yet another test tube. It was midday and he'd spent most of the morning washing up test tubes and going through paper work. Today hadn't even been Danny's day to work and he had been looking forward to spending today; Father's day, at home with Lucy and Joshua. However, Hawkes had approached him earlier in the week and asked him if he wouldn't mind swapping shifts, Danny had nearly told him no but he realised that it would be Hawke's first Father's day with the twins, So Danny had reluctantly agreed to swap.

Danny began to place the test tubes on to then drying rack, it was the most tedious job he had to do as a CSI but he knew it needed to be done and as they're wasn't much else for him to do right now as Jo was using their office for an important phone call and all was quiet on the crime front he had decided now was a good time to clean them.

"You okay?" Adam squeaked as he came into the room with a stack of yet more test tubes.

Danny shrugged "I guess, just missing the kids"

"Yeah, but you'll see them tonight, right?" Adam asked as he began to place the new test tubes into the sink.

"Of course, but that's not the point, I wanted to spend today with them"

"Why? What's tod... Oh! It's Father's day, isn't it?"

Danny nodded "I didn't even get to see them this morning as they were both still asleep when I left for work"

Adam nodded, not sure what else to say as he washed the test tubes and passed them to Danny to place on the drying rack.

"Lucy was so excited for today, she's apparently made me something in school but it was a surprise"

"She can give it to you tonight though"

"Yeah, I know... I guess I'm just being silly"

"No.. No of course not, It must be tough being away from them, especially on a day like this... I sometimes wish my Dad would have cared more about seeing me on days like this... or well, any day really"

"Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's fine, honest" Adam replied as he passed Danny another test tube "It's all in the past now"

Danny nodded, it was now his turn to not know what to say. Placing another test tube on the drying rack, he looked up when the lift bell dinged and smiled when he saw his three favourite people exit. "Are you okay if I just go and say hi?"

"Yeah of course" Adam replied "This lot shouldn't take much longer anyway"

"Thanks" Danny smiled before walking out to greet his family "What are you three doing here?" he asked as he took Joshua from Lindsay's arms.

"Well, I know how sad you were about not getting to see the children today so I thought I'd bring them to you" Lindsay explained.

"With your presents!" Lucy added excitedly.

"Presents? For me?" Danny asked.

Lucy nodded and held up three fingers. "Three presents!"

"Well we better find somewhere where I can open them"

"In your office?" Lucy suggested.

"We can't go in there as Auntie Jo is on the phone"

"Oh... in the break room?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good, let's go there" he smiled taking her little hand in his.

"Daddy!" Joshua grinned before planting a sloppy kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Aw thank you, Josh" Danny smiled as he placed the one year old on the couch in the break room before sitting next to him. "Were they okay this morning?" Danny asked Lindsay as she came to sit beside him and lifted Lucy on to her lap.

"Yeah, Joshua was fine, although he didn't really know what today was or anything but Lucy was a little sad that you weren't there to get her surprise present"

"But you're here now, Daddy"

"I am and I can't wait to see what this surprise is"

"You gotta close your eyes" Lucy told him as she slipped of her Mother's lap and reached into the bag that Lindsay had placed on the floor.

Danny closed his eyes and put his hands over his face and Joshua seeing his Father do this decided to copy him and put his own hands over his face.

Lindsay laughed "What are you doing, Josh?"

Boo!" Joshua giggled pulling his hands away from his face.

"Here it is Daddy" Lucy smiled holding out a present that had very obviously been wrapped but Lucy.

"Thank you" Danny smiled taking the present from Lucy, pulling off the paper he found a little plastic key ring with a picture that Lucy had drawn in side. "Oh I love it, Lucy-girl"

"That's me, you, Mummy and Joshy" Lucy explained pointing to the four small figures in the key ring "Turn it over and see that back"

Danny turned the key ring over to find in Lucy's childish writing the words _'I love you, Daddy' _and a small pink heart at the bottom_"_Oh Luce, this is great, I'm going to put it on my key's right now" Danny pulled his keys from his pocket and attached his new key ring to them.

"Apparently they could make what every they wanted to for their Father's within reason at the school and most children choose the same sort of things, photo frames and cookies" Lindsay explained to her husband "Lucy was the only one to choose to make a key ring and even though it's quite small, she was the last one to finish"

"Cos I wanted to make it really good" Lucy added.

"And it is, It's perfect" Danny smiled as he leant forward to place a kiss on Lucy's cheek "Thank you"

"So as Lucy got you a present I thought it was only fair Joshua did too, so this next present is from him" Lindsay said as she leant forward and pulled the present from the bag and passed it to Danny.

"What did you get me, Josh?" Danny asked as he began to pull off the wrapping paper.

"Dunno" Joshua replied.

Danny pulled out a cup that was covered in different coloured splodges "Oh.. it's wonderful"

Lindsay smiled "I took Joshua down to that 'made by me' place and this is what he came up with, look on the bottom"

Danny tilted the cup forward to see on the bottom Lindsay had written _'To Daddy, Happy Father's Day 2016 love Joshua xxx' "_Oh Joshua, this is great, I'm going to take it home with me and it can be my special cup"

"Yay!" Joshua giggled clapping his hands.

Danny smiled as he leant over and gave Joshua a kiss on his cheek.

"You got one more present, Daddy" Lucy told him excitedly as she reached into the bag for the last present, which was also the largest.

"I wonder what this is" Danny said as he took the gift from Lucy.

"I know, I know" she grinned.

"Well no telling" Lindsay reminded her "Let Daddy undo it first"

Danny unwrapped the paper to revel a frame with a poem inside which read;

_'I am small and it's hard to stay clean_

_I sometimes leave hand prints in places I don't mean,_

_On windows, walls, or the kitchen floor,_

_the cookie jar, the light switch and the fridge door._

_I left my hand print on this plaque_

_So when I'm older you'll look back,_

_To a time long gone when I was small_

_And still see my hand prints on the wall'_

Either side of the poem was two hand prints, a pink one on the left with _'Lucy age 7' _written underneath and on the right a blue one which said '_Joshua aged 1' _

"Oh, this is perfect" Danny smiled as he studied the poem again "I'm definitely hanging this in our office"

"I thought you might like it" Lindsay replied.

"I do... I love it, thank you" he leant forward and gave all three members of his family a kiss.

"So which is your favourite present?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"I can't pick, I love them all" Danny smiled as he lifted Lucy up and sat her on one of his knees before lifting Joshua up and sitting him on the other.

"Ove Daddy!" Joshua giggled.

"I love you too, Joshua and I love Mummy and Lucy too, you've all made my day by coming down here to see me"

"I wasn't going to let you miss Father's day altogether" Lindsay told him "We had to have some sort of celebration"

"Yeah, and I'm so glad we did" Danny smiled. He felt so blessed to have the family that he had and he knew the smile that now sat upon his face would stay there for the rest of the day.


	123. Turning 2 and A Little Party

**So here is the long awaited birthday chapter, I hope you all enjoy it :) Not sure when I'll get to update next but hopefully it won't be to long till the next chapter :)**

**Oh.. Just a little disclaimer to say I don't own the Gruffalo :)**

_24th June_

"...birthday to Joshua, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Danny carried in Joshua's Gruffalo birthday cake to his son who was sat on Lindsay's lap, clapping excitedly.

""Blow the candles out, Joshy!" Lucy told her brother.

"Tay" Joshua blew a raspberry at two candles but both candles stayed alight, sighing Joshua attempted again to blow the candles out, this time managed to blow one of them out.

"Want me to do the other one, Joshy?" Lucy asked.

"No me!" Joshua said before managing to blow the last candle out.

"Well done, Joshster" Flack smiled from where he sat on the couch on the other side of the room with Mac and Adam.

"Ack ack!" Joshua grinned, standing up he toddled over to Flack. "Duddle?"

"Of course you can have a cuddle, birthday boy" Flack smiled as he picked the two-year old up and sat him on his lap.

"Can we play now, Mum?" Lucy asked.

"Go on then" Lindsay smiled

"Thanks" Lucy exclaimed as she made her way into the garden with Ryan, Max and Ellie.

"Osh go?" Joshua asked.

"Sure, you can go outside to, Josh" Lindsay replied.

"Olly come?"

"Do you want to play in the garden, Molly?" Jayne asked her daughter who was sat on her lap.

"Yes please" Molly replied standing up.

"Go on then, go out with Joshua" Jayne told her.

Molly walked over to Joshua, after Flack put him on the floor she took his hand and together they walked out into the garden.

"They're so cute together" Adam smiled as he watched them go.

"They really are" Lindsay replied. "I think I'm going to go outside and take a few pictures of the children playing"

"I'll come with you" Jayne said as she stood up.

"Thank you for all coming" Danny told the remaining guests as he cut the birthday cake up on the coffee table and wrapped each piece up in a napkin.

"We wouldn't have missed it" Hawkes replied as burped Freya on his shoulder.

"It'll be their first birthday next" Danny told him.

"I know, it goes way to fast" Camille added.

Jo nodded "It really does, I can't believe that Ellie will be 12 in a couple of months"

"Last year before the dreaded teens" Flack laughed.

"Oh, don't remind me!"

"Ellie's a good kid though, Jo and I'm sure she'll still be as lovely when she hits her teenage years" Mac smiled.

"Well if she's not I'm gonna send her to live with you, Mac"

Lucas stood up "I'm just going to see how Max and Ryan are in the garden"

"Okay" Danny replied.

Lucas made his way out into the garden to find Lucy, Ellie and Ryan playing in the play house while Max was playing in Joshua's new sand/water tray with Joshua and Molly.

"It's nice to see them all playing nicely" Lucas smiled as he came to sit with Lindsay and Jayne on the small bench.

"Yeah, Max has been helping Joshua and Molly to make small sand castles" Lindsay told him "I've taken a few pictures of them"

"You'll have to email them to me" Lucas replied.

"I was going to print them off, so I'll just get extra copies for you and Jayne"

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you" Lucas smiled.

"Mama!" Joshua called as he ran over to Lindsay with his hands in the air.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Lindsay asked.

"Yucky!" he frowned as he showed her his hands.

"It's just sand and water, Josh, it's fine" Lindsay reassured him.

"No, get off 'Osh!"

"Well go wash your hands in the water tray and it'll come off"

"Mama do it?"

Lindsay sighed and stood up "Come on then birthday boy" she took his hand and led him off to the water tray.

"Pash?" Joshua asked as Lindsay placed his hands in the water.

"No, no splashing, we don't want to get Molly or Max wet, do we?"

"I don't mind getting wet" Max grinned.

Lindsay smiled at her little nephew "Maybe you don't but I'm sure your Dad might have something to say about it"

"Oh yeah... he might not like it very much cos I don't have any other clothes"

"Exactly" Lindsay smiled as she used the bottom of her t-shirt to dry Joshua's little hands.

"Mummy, can we have some of the party sandwiches in the play house?" Lucy asked as she made her way over to her Mother.

"What for?"

"Cos we are having a picnic and it's boring with the plastic food"

"You're normally quite happy to use the plastic food"

"I know but can we have the sandwiches please? It is Joshua's birthday so it's a special day"

Lindsay laughed at Lucy's reasoning "Okay, I guess you can each take a sandwich in there but make sure you use plates"

"We will, Mum, thank you" Lucy grinned as she ran back over to the play house to tell Ellie and Ryan.

"Joshua, look who's arrived" Danny said as he came out of the back door followed by his parents.

"Nana!" Joshua squealed as he ran over to his grandparents.

"Hey Joshua" Maria smiled.

"How's it feel to be two?" Al asked as he scooped Joshua up into his arms.

"Oh Dad, I can't believe you're still asking that question" Danny laughed.

"Osh two!" Joshua grinned as he held up three fingers.

Danny subtly put one of his son's little fingers down "Yeah, you are two"

"Yay Osh!" Joshua clapped.

"Nanny, Pop!" Lucy exclaimed as she came out of her play house and spotted her grandparents. "I've missed you!"

"We only saw you the other day, Luce" Maria laughed as Lucy wrapped her little arms around her waist.

"I know, but I still missed you"

"You are a sweetie" Maria smiled kissing the top of Lucy's head "We missed you too"

"Ack ack!" Joshua grinned as he spotted Flack over his Pop's shoulder.

"Hey Joshster" Flack smiled "We thought we'd come to join the party out here"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone in there" Danny apologised.

"No it's fine" Jo replied as she came to sit down on the bench with Lucas and Jayne.

"Hawkes and Camille will be out in a bit, they're just feeding the twins at the moment" Mac added.

"Uncle Adam! Will you get us some sandwiches?" Lucy asked with a cheeky grin.

"Er.. yeah.. what ones?"

"No you don't, Adam. If Lucy wants the sandwiches then she can get them herself" Lindsay told her friend.

"Okay... sorry" Adam murmured.

"No, don't apologise" Lindsay smiled before turning to her daughter "If you want the sandwiches, then you know where they are"

"Kay" Lucy sighed as she made her way into the house.

"So what did you get for your birthday, Joshua?" Al asked.

"Dunno" Joshua shrugged.

"Yes you do" Danny laughed "You got your sand and water tray, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Joshua grinned.

"And you got that t-shirt you're wearing from Lucy"

Joshua looked down at his '_I'm the cute little brother'_ t-shirt and smiled.

"That's a cute t-shirt" Maria smiled "Did she pick it herself?"

Danny nodded "Yeah, I took her out at the weekend and she chose it"

"Bless her" Maria smiled.

"You got your car garage from Uncle Lucas and Auntie Carrie too, didn't you?" Lindsay reminded him

"Room room!" Joshua giggled.

"And what did Flack get you, Josh?" Danny asked

"Rawrr!" Joshua replied.

Danny laughed "No, the hooded dinosaur towel was from Auntie Jo"

"Oh" Joshua frowned.

"Uncle Flack got you the wooden train set"

"Oh yeah!" Joshua replied "Coo coo!"

"That's right, Joshster, that's what a train does!" Flack grinned.

"That's a good present, you can always add to that" Al smiled.

"Don't we have Louie and Danny's old train set in the attic still?" Maria asked her husband.

"I don't know" Al replied.

"Well when we get home you can have a look" Maria smiled.

Al sighed "Yes dear"

"Where Wooey?"

"Uncle Louie?" Danny asked.

"Yes!"

"He's at home, Joshua with are neighbour, he's not doing to well today" Maria told her grandson.

"Oh" Joshua pouted.

"It's okay, Josh" Danny smiled as he took Joshua from his Father's arms and held him on his hip "Me and you can go visit Uncle Louie tomorrow if you want while Mummy works and Lucy goes to school?"

"Tay Daddy" Joshua smiled as he rested his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Getting tired, Josh?" Lindsay asked.

Joshua yawned and shook his head.

"I think you are, baby" Lindsay told him "You want to take a nap?"

"No" Joshua pouted "Me tay wiv Daddy"

"Okay, you can sat with Daddy" Lindsay smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep on Danny.

"Got my sandwiches" Lucy said proudly as she came back out with her plate stacked high with sandwiches.

"How many?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Well I didn't know what Ryan or Ellie wanted so I took three of each" Lucy told her innocently.

Lindsay took the plate from Lucy and placed it on the table "Go get Ryan and Ellie to come here and they can choose which sandwiches they want"

"Kay" Lucy replied before running over to the house.

"Anyone want a sandwich?" Lindsay laughed "I think they're is now plenty to go around out here thanks to my daughter"

"Don't mind if I do" Flack smiled as he picked up a ham sandwich.

Hawkes and Camille came out of the house, each with a twin on their hip "Hey, sorry, hope we didn't miss too much"

"No, you haven't" Lindsay smiled as she held her arms out to take Freddie from Hawkes. "Hey cutie" she cooed as Hawkes passed him over.

"You can all sit down if you like" Danny said nodding towards the plastic chairs that were placed on the decking.

Everyone made their way to the seats and sat down "This is nice, us all being together" Jo smiled.

"Well nearly all of us" Mac added "Sid's not here"

"Where is he?" Adam asked.

"Alice is a little under the weather today so he decided to stay at home to look after her" Mac explained.

"And Carrie's not here either" Lucas added. "She unfortunately got called into work at the last minute"

"Oh I remember them days" Hawkes said.

"Mummy, can we have our sandwiches now" Lucy said as she, Ellie and Ryan approached all the adults.

"Yes, go on take one each" Lindsay smiled before calling over Molly and Max to get a sandwich.

"Nan-witch!" Molly grinned as she ran over to get one "Josh have nan-witch?"

"Does Josh want...?" Lindsay started to ask before noticing Joshua ]was fast asleep on Danny's shoulder. "Ah, thought it wouldn't be long"

"Being two is such a tiring age" Al laughed.

"Oh, to only be two again" Jo smiled. "They've got it so easy"

"They really do, eat, sleep, play and poop" Adam added.

"Very true" Camille laughed.

"I'm going to take this one up to bed" Danny smiled as he stood up with Joshua.

"Okay" Lindsay replied "Bring the monitor down so we can here him if he wakes up"

"Will do" Danny told her before carrying Joshua in doors.

The adults spent the rest of the afternoon chatting outside while the five other children played happily in the garden, with Joshua waking up an hour later to join them.


	124. Headache and A House For Cocoa

**Okay, so the ending of this chapter didn't come out quite as I had planned but I hope you all still enjoy it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer to just say I don't own Mega blocks :)**

Lindsay picked up the two pain killers from the side and popped them in her mouth, she then grabbed the glass of water and took a sip, letting the tablets slide down her throat. Placing the cup on the side, she let out a sigh as she went to see at the kitchen table. She'd had a pounding headache since she woke up and hadn't been able to shift it.

"Mama?"

Lindsay looked up to see Joshua walk over to her and rest his little arms on her knees. "Hey baby" she smiled at him as she ran her hands through his blonde hair.

"Mama you tay?" Joshua asked with concern in his voice.

"Mummy's fine, she's just got a bit of a headache"

"Oh... Mama want duddle?"

"Mummy would love a cuddle" Lindsay picked the two-year old up, sitting him on her lap, she cuddled him closely.

"Osh ove Mama"

"Mummy loves Joshua too, very much"

Joshua grinned before leaning up to plant a sloppy kiss on Lindsay's lips. "Mama pay?"

"How about you play and I'll watch?"

"Tay" Joshua replied. "I pay wiv Cocoa"

"Okay, but you need to play nicely with her, remember?"

Joshua nodded as Lindsay placed him back on the floor. "Come on, Mama" he said as he ran into the sitting room to find Cocoa.

Lindsay smiled as she watched him go, standing back up she walked over to the counter and drank down the last of the water from the glass before making her way into the sitting room where Joshua was now laid on the floor with Cocoa building something from his mega blocks. "What you building?"

"A house for Cocoa" he told her proudly

"I'm sure she'll love that" Lindsay smiled as she laid down on the couch "You carry on playing, I'm just going to rest here for a bit"

"Mama seeping?"

"No, not sleeping, I'm just going to lay here but I'll still be awake"

"Kay Mama" Joshua replied as he went back to building his house for Cocoa.

Lindsay opened her eyes, sitting up she looked around the living room. There was a pile of mega blocks across the room but no sign of Joshua or Cocoa "Josh?" she called out but there was no reply. Cursing herself for drifting off to sleep, Lindsay got up and went into the kitchen to see if the toddler had gone in there but it was again empty. She was just about to head upstairs when she noticed the back door swing open. Walking over, Lindsay was convinced she'd locked the door after she had let Cocoa out for a wee earlier, Looking outside she found Cocoa asleep on the grass but still no sign of Joshua. "Cocoa" she called to the brown lab, who raised her head and looked at her owner. "Where's Josh? Go find Josh!"

Cocoa stood up and ran over to Lindsay. "No, Cocoa, not me. Josh, where's Josh?" Lindsay asked again as she came out into the garden and began looking for her son "Joshua?" she called again but still got no reply. Lindsay could feel herself beginning to panic, if the back door was open anyone could have got in and taken Joshua, she learnt this the hard way with Lucy and Shane Casey. Lindsay checked around the garden, but still couldn't see no sign of him. She went over to Lucy's play house and opened the door to take a look inside and that's where she found the two-year old snuggled up on a pile of cushions that were inside, fast asleep.

"Oh Josh" She smiled as she leant in and carefully lifted him from the cushions, holding him against her she stood up. "Let's get you to bed." Lindsay carried him inside and took him upstairs, where she placed him in his bed.

Going back down stairs, she went to the back door and after calling Cocoa in, she shut the door and locked it.

"Hey"

Lindsay jumped slightly as she heard the voice, turning around she saw the smiling face of her husband. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, what a lovely way to greet me" Danny replied with a smile as he sat down at the table. "I finished early so thought I'd come home to check on you, see if that headaches gone before I went to collect Luce from school"

"Yeah, it's gone" she smiled as she joined him at the table "I think I dozed off for about twenty minutes earlier on the couch which helped"

"Good" Danny smiled. "It's probably all that stress from the case you started working on yesterday that caused the headache"

"Danny, I've worked lots of cases like that before, I doubt it was that. I'm probably not drinking enough"

Danny took Lindsay's hand and gave it a squeeze "Linds, I wasn't even working the case and it got me stressed. A seven-year old girl got abducted at her school, that's enough to stress anyone with children out but the fact that she was called Lucy as well, I know that didn't settle right with me, I just kept seeing our little girls face every time you mentioned her name yesterday and I know you did too, I could see it in your eyes"

Lindsay nodded "It's hard, Danny. It could have been Lucy, couldn't it?"

"I'd like to think we've taught Lucy well enough to not go off with strangers but if you like, I can have another small talk with her on the way home today?"

"I don't want to scare her"

"No, I don't either but I don't want her to get taken either because we didn't warn her."

Lindsay sighed as she rested her head on Danny's shoulder. "Was Jo working on the case today? I wanted to go in but I just couldn't with that headache this morning"

"You didn't need to go in today anyway, it was your day off"

"I know, but I just wanted to help"

Danny smiled "Jo's been working hard on it with Adam, they've had a few leads which I think they are chasing up as we speak"

"Good, hopefully they'll find her soon"

"Yeah, let's hope so" Danny smiled. "Now, where's that handsome son of mine?"

"He's upstairs, sleeping"

"Oh... so if he's sleeping and we still have another..." he looked at his watch "hour before Lucy gets out of school, does that mean we can..."

Lindsay let out a giggle as she lifted her head from Danny's shoulder. "Guess I can't use the headache excuse now"

"You're funny" Danny grinned as he leant in and gave his wife a loving kiss.


	125. Meeting at School and A Chat in the Car

**Here's another chapter :) After reading some of your lovely reviews I think the next chapter will be just a Danny/Lindsay one :) but after that I'm kind of struggling, so if any of you have anything you want to see in this story or any idea or suggestions then please let me know through a review or a PM :)**

Danny sighed as he climbed out of his car and began his walk up the path to Lucy's school. He'd been sat in his office twenty minutes ago when he'd got a phone call from the school asking for Lindsay and himself to come down immediately, Lindsay was out in the field, so after explaining to Mac what was going on Danny made his way to the school.

Pulling open the door to the reception area, Danny walked in and made his way over to the desk "Hey, I got a phone call about half hour ago asking me to come down here"

"What's your name?" the blonde haired receptionist asked.

"Danny, Danny Messer"

"Ah, Lucy's Father, yes Mr Marriott is expecting you, if you'd just like to sit in that chair over there I'll buzz him and let him know you're here"

"Okay, but what's all this about?"

"Mr Marriott will explain all" The receptionist told him with a smile before picking up the phone to call the principal.

Danny went over and sat in the chair, he felt nervous waiting for the principal, it brought back all of his horrible school memories where he spent many a time in a seat just like this one, waiting for his own principal to come and tell him off for one thing or another. This couldn't be why he was here for Lucy though, she hardly knew the meaning of the word 'naughty'. She must have done something brilliant and the principal obviously just wanted to congratulate her in front of her parents and if that was the case, Danny felt bad for not telling Lindsay about it, she would be gutted when she found out.

"Mr Messer?"

Danny looked up to find the white-haired principal with his round glasses on, holding his hand out "Hey" Danny said taking his hand in his and giving it a shake. "I hope everything's okay?"

"If you'd just like to follow me, I'll explain all in a minute"

"Okay" Danny stood up and followed the principal into his office. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's just waiting in my reception area, just the other side of that door" Mr Marriott explained pointing to another door that obviously provided another entrance to his office "She'll be in soon, I just wanted to talk to you alone first"

Danny nodded and took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Will your wife be joining us?"

"No, she was out working a crime scene when I got the call, so she unfortunately couldn't make it"

"That's okay" Mr Marriott smiled "I've brought you down here today as well there has been an incident involving Lucy and another child"

Danny frowned "What sort of incident?"

"Well, we haven't quite got to the bottom of it as Lucy is refusing to talk and the other child is rather upset at the moment, but one of the teachers at morning break found Lucy pinning another child up against the wall and holding her arms behind her back"

"Lucy? My Lucy did that?"

Mr Marriott nodded

"I'm sorry, I think you've made a mistake. Have you seen Lucy? She's tiny, there is no way she could pin another child to the wall."

"I'm sorry Mr Messer, but no mistake has been made"

"Who was this other child?"

"I can't disclose that information due to confidentiality reasons"

Danny sighed "Lucy'll tell me anyway, so what does it matter?"

"If Lucy wishes to tell you then that is up to her, but I'm not at liberty to say"

"Can I see Lucy now?"

"In a minute, I just want you to understand because of this incident we will have to suspend Lucy for the rest of the day"

"Rest of the day? It's her last day before school ends for summer, that's a bit harsh"

"Rules are rules I'm afraid"

Danny nodded and stood up "I'd like to take Lucy home now then"

"She's out there waiting with all her belongings" Mr Marriott explained

"Thank you" Danny replied.

"I am again sorry for this Mr Messer and if by chance you could find out from Lucy what happened and what caused her to behave as she did, then maybe you could give us a ring and we could try to sort it out next term"

Danny nodded "I'll try"

"Thank you and sorry for disrupting your day at work"

"It's not a problem"

"Okay, well have a nice summer and I'll see you next year"

"Yeah, see you then" Danny said before walking through the door to find Lucy who was slumped in the chair with her pink back pack on the floor beside her. "Hey Lucy-girl"

Lucy looked up through her eye lashes at her Father "Daddy, I'm sorry"

"Come on, we'll talk about this in the car" he picked up her back pack and slung it over one shoulder before holding his hand out to his daughter.

"Okay" she replied quietly as she stood up and took his hand.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Danny asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Poppy was being mean" Lucy mumbled from the back of the car.

"Poppy? Is she the one whose been picking on you all year?"

Lucy nodded.

"I thought we sorted all that out with your teacher?"

Lucy shrugged "It stopped for a bit after that and the she started being mean again"

"Was she being mean today?"

"Yeah she was, she was mean about Mummy and that made me angry"

"What did she say?"

"She said Mummy was fat just like me"

"Your Mum is like the skinniest person I know and there is nothing off you either" Danny told her.

"I know that, Daddy and that's why it made me so angry cos it was a lie"

"So is that when you pinned her to the wall?"

Lucy nodded again "Uncle Flack said that's what you gotta do to bad people, pin them to the wall and hold their hands behind their back so the can't 'scape"

"I think I need to have words with your Uncle Flack" Danny replied with a small smile. "Luce, if people are horrible to you, or to anyone you love, you need to tell a teacher, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy replied as she fiddled with the bottom of her dress. "I just wanted Poppy to stop being mean to me"

"Well hopefully she will now"

"Are you cross with me?"

Danny frowned "Why would I be?"

"Cos I was mean to her"

Danny sighed "I'm not cross, Lucy. I wish you could have handled the situation better but I think that after everything this girl put you through this year, she deserved something like this"

"Mummy is gonna be cross cos I got 'pended from school"

"I think Mummy will understand once I've explained it to her" Danny told her. "And when we get to Nanny's I'm gonna phone the school and explain what happened to them as well, okay? Hopefully they can have another word with this Poppy girl and her parents and put a stop to all this before the new term"

"Do I get to spend the afternoon with Nanny and Joshy?"

Danny shook his head "I'm gonna phone Uncle Mac up and ask him if I can spend the afternoon with you and Josh, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good" Lucy grinned.

Danny glanced up into the rear view mirror and smiled at his daughter "Good, now let's go pick up your brother and sort this mess out with the school and then the three of us can go out for some ice-cream"


End file.
